Unfaithful Untreu
by Jazznation
Summary: Nach einem tragischen Unglück verliert Bella sich vollkommen. Nicht mal ihre Schwester Angela dringt zu ihr durch. Angekommen in NYC lernt sie Angelas besten Freund kennen und ihr Leben steht Kopf! AH - Später Lemons - Gefühlsachterbahn
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo!**

**Bitte beachtet, dass dies eine P18-gewertete FanFic ist.**

**Uns ist sehr bewusst, dass das Pairing Jasper Bella abschreckt! Wir sagen nur traut euch einfach! Wir haben hier schon einige Edward/Bella Fans, die begeisterte Fans sind, wie sie selber behaupten! Es lohnt sich, da es einfach mal etwas ganz anderes ist. Unsere Leser lachen, weinen, schreien den Pc an, träumen eben das Rundumpaket. Lasst euch einfach mal mitreißen und vergesst E/B! Traut euch einfach.**

**Betas: Kaffeegeniesserin und Doro Cullen**

**Zusammenfassung!**

**Nach einem tragischen Unglück verliert Bella sich vollkommen. Nicht mal ihre Schwester Angela dringt zu ihr durch. Niemand scheint ihr helfen zu können. Nur wenigen zeigt sie ihr wahres Ich. Angekommen in NYC lernt sie Angelas besten Freund kennen und ihr Leben steht Kopf! Eine Geschichte über Untreue, Liebe, Gleichgültigkeit, Verführung, Selbstverwirklichung, gesellschaftlichen Zwängen, Komik und Tragik. Also alles was das Herz begehrt! Bella/Jasper - AH - Erwachsenere Themen. Ab 18! Warnung Suchtgefahr! Wir nehmen euch mit auf eine Achterbahn der Gefühle! Häufige Updates!**

**Dies wird keine unschuldige Jungfrauen Geschichte sein. Bitte beachtet das. Mehr als es kennzeichnen können wir nicht. Es werden definitiv irgendwann erotische Szenen kommen, zwar nicht pornographisch versaut, aber doch graphisch! Wir wollen, dass unsere Leserinnen sich das vorstellen können, da es wichtig für unseren Storyverlauf ist. Die erotischen Szenen werden aber nicht dominieren, sie sind nicht Hauptbestandteil der Story, wie in manchen anderen Geschichten! Dies soll keine Pornographie werden, dafür gibt es bessere Seiten.**

**Viel Spass jetzt bei der Story**  
**M&E**

**We don`t own Twilight**

Es war mein erster Tag in New York. Mike und ich waren gestern erst umgezogen, direkt nach unseren Abschluss in Yale. Er würde hier in einer großen Anwaltskanzlei beginnen. Ich würde mich um unsere Wohnung kümmern.

Mike hatte direkt am nächsten Tag seinen ersten Arbeitstag und ich überlegte mir, ob ich mich in der Stadt umschauen sollte. Die ganzen unausgepackten Kisten nervten mich, ich musste dem Chaos erst einmal entfliehen. Ich warf mich in kurze Jeans und ein Trägertop und beschloss den sonnigen Sommertag zu genießen. Vielleicht würde Angela, meine Schwester, später Zeit für mich haben. Sie lebte bereits seit drei Jahren hier mit ihren Freund Ben, den sie in New York durch ihren besten Freund seit College, Jazz, kennen gelernt hatte. Irgendwie wohnten alle ihre Freunde in New York.

Ich selber hatte nicht viele Freunde, jedenfalls keine eigenen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr! Ich nannte Mikes Freunde auch meine Freunde, doch von denen lebte keiner hier. Ich freute mich darauf, endlich wieder mit meiner Schwester enger in Kontakt zu stehen. Sie öfters zu sehen. Ich kannte Angelas Freunde nur von Erzählungen her, da ich sie weder in Harvard noch in New York oft besucht hatte. Meistens hatten Mike und ich am Wochenende etwas vor, oder er hatte wichtige Veranstaltungen geplant, wo er mit mir gesehen werden wollte.

Eine Stunde später befand ich mich auf den Time Square wieder. Die Menschenmassen überwältigten mich, ich war es einfach nicht gewohnt in einer Großstadt zu leben, doch es war großartig. Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank und beobachtete die Leute, als mein Handy klingelte. Es war Angela!

„Hey Ang, wie geht's?" rief ich ins Telefon. „Ich sitze gerade am Time Square!"

„Ich habe gleich eine Stunde Mittagspause, wollte fragen ob du ins Krankenhaus kommst? Du bist ja nicht mal weit weg!" antworte sie mir. Ich packte die Stadtkarte aus, Rockefeller University Hospital, sie hatte Recht mit der U-Bahn waren es nur ein paar Stationen. „Ich bin in 10 Minuten da!" sagte ich dann, bereits auf den Weg zur Subway. Kurz darauf traf ich sie auf einer Bank sitzend am Eingang des Krankenhauses. Sie hatte zwei Schachteln Chinanudeln in der Hand.

„Na kleine Schwester, ich hoffe du hast Hunger! Ich dachte, ich vertreibe dir ein bisschen die Zeit hier. Jetzt wo du den ganzen Tag allein zu Hause rumsitzt und sonst niemanden kennst!" Sie grinste mich an und reichte mir einen der Takeaway-Kartons.

„Klar hab ich Hunger! Wow, das ist ja ein Riesenkrankenhaus!" ich begutachtete das Gebäude.

„Ja es ist super hier. Und es war perfekt, da ich und Jazz hier gemeinsam anfangen konnten. Sein Vater arbeitet auch hier, bzw. mittlerweile arbeitet hier der gesamte Cullen-Clan!" Es versetzte mir einen Stich, da sie sich mittlerweile auch zum Cullen-Clan zählte, wie ich wusste. Ich war eifersüchtig, dass sie es geschafft hatte so gute Freunde zu finden. Sie verbrachte sogar teilweise Thanksgiving dort, wenn ich mit Mike zu seinen Eltern ging. Schmerzlich wurde mir wieder bewusst, wie sehr ich eigentlich an ihr hing und wie sehr ich sie vermisst hatte.

Die Cullens mussten wunderbare Menschen sein, auch wenn wohl ein bisschen verrückt. Wie kommt das, dass die ganze Sippschaft Mediziner waren, war das ein spezielles Cullen-Gen? Und dann auch noch alles Chirurgen. Ich erinnerte mich schaudernd an die Treffen mit Mike's Familie, wie sie auf mir rumhackten, weil ich nichts zu Stande bringen würde. Ihre herablassende Art, wenn ich von meinen Büchern erzählte. Doch wahrscheinlich hatten sie Recht, es war eben eine brotlose Kunst, wenn man nicht gut genug war. Und ich war es bestimmt nicht. Ich überlegte mir, ob ich mich vielleicht an einer Schule bewerben sollte, doch Mike meinte ich hätte das nicht nötig. Er würde für mich sorgen. Also was sollte ich sonst tun, als zu Hause herumzusitzen und zu schreiben. Auch wenn es nur für mich war?

Mike und ich versuchten schon seit einiger Zeit schwanger zu werden, doch bis jetzt hatte sich nichts getan. Meine Frauenärztin meinte bei mir wäre alles in Ordnung, mein Zyklus war regelmäßig, doch es tat sich nichts. Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen, ob Mike sich testen lassen könnte, ob es vielleicht an ihm lag. Er würde bestimmt böse werden.

Angela und ich aßen erst einmal schweigend vor uns hin, als sie plötzlich ausrief. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beide nächste Woche zum Essen zu uns kommen würdet?"

Ich war einverstanden, hoffte, dass Mike zusagen würde. Angelas und Mikes Abneigung beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Es belastete mich immer wieder und ich hatte in Yale manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, dass er versuchte zu verhindern, dass ich sie besuchte. Doch was sollte ich tun. Wie man sich bettet so liegt man. Mike und ich würden im nächsten Jahr heiraten, dachten daran Kinder zu bekommen. Mein Leben war verplant und ich hätte es bestimmt schlechter treffen können. Ich hatte alles, was ich zum Leben brauchte.

„So wo sind jetzt deine berühmten Cullens? Ich hoffe das Versteckspiel hört jetzt auf. Ich muss doch irgendwann mal wissen, mit wem sich meine große Schwester so abgibt! Ob sie es auch wirklich wert sind, deine Freundschaft zu genießen!" ich grinste schelmisch und sie schaute nur stirnrunzelnd. Ich wusste sofort, was sie darauf erwidern würde.

„Naja, wahrscheinlich mehr, als es Mike wert ist!" meinte sie nur knapp und ich seufzte nur. Wie sehr ich mir wünschen würde, dass sich die beiden akzeptieren würden. Angela war ansonsten ein herzensguter Mensch, immer für einen Spaß zu haben, doch Mike war wie ein rotes Tuch für sie. „Er ist nicht so schlimm, wie du es immer darstellst!" meinte ich nur angesäuert.

„Jaja. Ich kenne das Gerede. Er hält dich aus. Wenn das das einzige Problem ist, du kannst gerne bei mir wohnen. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich das Geld damals nie angenommen. Vielleicht würdest du dann alles klarer sehen. Ich sehe nichts, was es diese Beziehung wert macht, dass du dein ganzes Leben wegwirfst. Du hast Besseres verdient!" Ihre Worte trafen mich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Ich sah kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, dass sich das irgendwann einmal ändern würde. Kein Weihnachten mit meiner Schwester und ihren zukünftigen Mann. Ich merkte, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Angela kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen, dich mit Mike zu verstehen? Für mich?" fragte ich mit erstickter Stimme.

„Vielleicht, aber dafür muss er sich ändern. Du leidest und du merkst es nicht Mal! Er manipuliert dich. Wie soll ich jemanden mögen, der meine Schwester, mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, so behandelt. Und du willst es einfach nicht einsehen!" Wir drehten uns im Kreis, wie bereits so oft. „Ich verspreche dir aber, dass ich mich benehmen werde, wenn ich auf ihn treffen werde!"

„Das ist immerhin ein Anfang!" meinte ich nur unglücklich.

„Wie läuft es mit dem schwanger werden?" fragte sie jetzt, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nichts, ich habe gerade wieder meine Tage bekommen!" ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht besser so, solang er dich nicht schwängert, besteht immer noch Hoffnung!" sie lachte düster. Sie war froh, dass ich nicht schwanger wurde. Hoffte immer noch, dass Mike und ich irgendwann Geschichte sein würden. Er war gut zu mir. Konnte sie das nicht verstehen.

„Mike ist ein guter Mann!" sagte ich jetzt.

„Vielleicht, aber nicht für dich! Er saugt dir das Leben aus!" und wir waren wieder beim selben leidigen Thema.

„Unterhaltet ihr euch gerade über Vampire, oder kann man stören!" hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und erstarrte.

„Nein Jazz, setz dich zu uns. Bella, das ist Jazz Cullen. Jazz das ist meine Bella!" hörte ich Angela kichern, doch ich nahm fast nichts mehr wahr. Vor mir stand der wohl bestaussehendste Mann, dann ich je getroffen hatte. Blonde, leicht verwuschelte und mit Haargel gebändigte Strähnen. Dunkelbraune Augen und ein Gesicht, wie direkt aus einem unbezahlbaren Gemälde. Eine gerade Nase ein, starkes männliches Kinn, ein Mann, wie ich ihn in meinen Büchern beschreiben würde. Ich konnte mich nicht von seinem Gesicht abwenden, brachte kein Wort heraus, wusste bereits, dass der Rest seines Körpers seinem Gesicht in nichts nachstehen würde. Er war groß, bestimmt einen Kopf größer als ich. Angela hatte untertrieben, er war nicht gut aussehend er war eine Augenweide.

„Hallo Bella, schön dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen. Angie hat viel von dir erzählt! Eigentlich redet sie ständig von dir!" sagte er zu mir und er zwinkerte mir zu. Bekomm dich wieder ein Bella, du bist verlobt.

„Uhm, hallo Jazz. Ich denke das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!" meinte ich etwas verlegen. Jetzt stotterte ich schon. Nervös strich ich durch meine Locken, blickte ihn immer noch an. Und er starrte zurück, direkt in meine Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl sein Blick würde mich versengen, mich brandmarken.

„Jazz, ich weiß dass Bella hübsch ist, aber du musst ihr keine schönen Augen machen!" lachte nun Angela.

„Hübsch ist sie in der Tat!" Er grinste mich verschmitzt an, bewegte sich jetzt und setzte sich gegenüber von uns. Ich riss mich von seinem Anblick los und versuchte mich auf meine Schwester zu konzentrieren, was nicht wirklich einfach war, denn als er an mir vorbeiging konnte ich seine Statur ausmachen. Auch wenn eingehüllt in sein Chirurgenoutfit, so konnte man deutlich die breiten Schultern und die schmalen Hüften erkennen. Seine nackten Arme strotzen vor Kraft und ich verstand sofort, warum ihm die Frauen nachliefen. Ich merkte, dass er mich aus den Augenwinkeln weiter musterte und meine Hände wurden nass.

„Angie, du hast untertrieben!" meinte er jetzt und wirkte gelassen, doch ich sah wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und ich fühlte mich wie eine Maus, die in das Antlitz einer Katze starrte. „Naja, egal! Wie war die OP?" Angela bemerkte wohl, dass die Stimmung etwas angespannt war und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.

„Gut gelaufen! Keine Verluste zu beklagen!" er grinste wieder, diesmal zu Angela. Bei diesem Lächeln schmelzen Frauen dahin. Er war gefährlich. Angela hatte mir genug von seinen Eskapaden erzählt und jetzt, wo ich ihn mit eigenen Augen sah war mir klar warum. Er strahlte pure Leidenschaft aus, war erfolgreich, hatte reiche Eltern. Doch keine Frau hatte eine Chance bei ihm, wie Angela immer erzählte. Verdammt ich musste meine Gedanken ordnen. Ich war verlobt zum Teufel noch mal. Ich liebte Mike.

„Bella, erzähl wie findest du es bis jetzt in New York?" fragte er mich jetzt, seine tiefe Stimme lullte mich ein und erneut lächelte er mich wissend an. Er wusste ob seiner Anziehungskraft gegenüber Frauen. Verdammt er wusste, dass ich ihn attraktiv fand.

„Hm, ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht viel gesehen. Ich bin ja erst seit zwei Tagen hier!" sagte ich, hoffte dass meine Stimme nicht ganz so schwach war, wie ich mich fühlte. Er lächelte jetzt aufmunternd und ich merkte, wie ich mich etwas entspannte. „Ich war heute Morgen am Time Square. Es war total faszinierend die Leute zu beobachten!"

„Du beobachtest Leute?" fragte er nun.

„Das ist eine Leidenschaft von ihr. Sie versucht das in ihre Bücher einzubringen." Meinte nun Angela.

„Hm ja. Man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, was die Mimiken von Leuten alles preisgeben. Ich brauche das um meine Charaktere zu beschreiben! Umso mehr verschiedene Menschen ich beobachte, umso mehr kann man über verschiedene Persönlichkeiten lernen!"

„Ich stelle mir das schwer vor, wenn man immer verschiedene Menschen beobachtet, bekommt man ein verzerrtes Bild. Manchmal ist es interessanter, sich nur auf eine einzige Person zu konzentrieren. Du würdest erstaunt sein, wie viele Persönlichkeiten in einer einzigen Person stecken können!" konterte er nun. Er sah mir dabei tief in die Augen.

„Uhm, ich kenne nicht so viele Leute, um mich auf sie zu konzentrieren!" antworte ich erneut verlegen.

„Du erschaffst also Fantasiegestalten, anstatt lieber selbst herauszufinden, was es auf der Welt gibt?" er analysierte mich.

„Ich schreibe Romane, das ist eben Fantasie!" ich war jetzt verärgert, und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich sagte doch, sie lebt in einer Traumwelt, Jazz!" lachte jetzt Angela. Jetzt verbündete sich meine Schwester schon mit ihm gegen mich.

„Hey du bist meine Schwester. Du solltest mich verteidigen!" rief ich empört aus. Beide lachten nun schallend.

„Ich dachte sie wäre verschüchtert!" lachte Jazz. „Sie kommt mir eher wie ein kleines Kätzchen vor, dass man die Spielzeugmaus weggenommen hat!" ich schaute ihn nur funkelnd an. „Anscheinend steckt doch noch etwas von einer anderen Persönlichkeit in ihr. Siehst du Bella, du bist das beste Beispiel. Ein Blick genügt nicht. Du musst schon jemanden näher kennen lernen, um so was herauszufinden!" meinte er nun. Sie machten sich über mich lustig. Angela hatte Jazz als ihren Seelenverwandten beschrieben. Anscheinend war ich jetzt abgeschrieben.

„Nun ja Bella, ich habe Morgen frei, wenn du einen Fremdenführer brauchst ich stelle mich gerne zur Verfügung!" Jazz wirkte jetzt selber etwas verlegen, aber Angela bemerkte das nicht.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee Jazz! Ich und Ben müssen ja die ganze Woche arbeiten!" rief Angela aus.

„Uhm. In Ordnung!" wie sollte ich gegen die Kraft zweier Tornados ankommen.

Etwas piepste in Angelas Hosentasche. „Oh ich muss los. Anscheinend eine Herz-OP für mich!" Sie stand auf und küsste mich auf die Backe. „Süße, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, stehst du immer an erster Stelle!" flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr, wohl merkend, dass ich etwas angesäuert war. „OK!" murmelte ich nur.

„Jazz wir sehen uns heute Abend dann im Joe's? Ben kommt dort auch hin?" rief sie Jazz noch zu, der keine Anstalten machte zu gehen.

„Klar? Was ist mit dir Bella?" er wendete sich mir zu.

„Ich bin ausgebucht. Essen mit Mike's Vorgesetzten!" Angela und er zogen beide eine Grimasse. Sie musste Jazz von Mike und mir erzählt haben. Die beiden standen auf einer Seite, was dieses Thema betrifft. Er war ihr bester Freund, die beiden gingen sichtlich locker miteinander um. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Geheimnisse hatten. Wie sollte ich dagegen ankommen?

„Wer nicht will, der hat schon!" seufzte sie theatralisch und verschwand in Richtung Eingang.

„So, bleiben nur noch wir beide? Hast du noch etwas vor? Ich habe noch eine halbe Stunde Pause!" Sei Blick war wieder bohrend, seit Angela verschwunden war. Sein komplettes Wesen änderte sich und es lief mir heiß den Rücken herunter. „Deine Schwester hat untertrieben!" erklärte er jetzt seine Aussage von vorhin. „Du bist nicht hübsch!" Ich verzog das Gesicht. Jetzt beleidigte er mich auch noch. „Dankeschön!" meinte ich nur.

„Ich denke du verstehst mich falsch. Ich sagte deine Schwester hat untertrieben. Sie sagte, du wärst eine Schönheit. Ich habe noch nie solche Augen gesehen. Verdammt du bist vollkommen!" ich wurde jetzt definitiv rot. „Ähm, Dankeschön!" Und das von der Vollkommenheit in Person. Ich schwieg danach nur. Er wurde immer gefährlicher. Jetzt Piepste sein Pager und er stöhnte, als er auf die Anzeige blickte. „Das wars wohl mit der halben Stunde Mittagspause!"

Er stand auf, baute sich direkt vor mich auf. Dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter, seine Lippen streiften meine Wange und ich versteifte mich. Mein Atem ging nur noch stoßweiße. Verdammt er roch auch noch gut, wie eine Mischung aus frisch geschnittenem Gras mit einem Hauch von einem mir unbekannten Parfum. Wie konnte er nur so perfekt sein. „Morgen um zehn vor dem M&M Laden am Time Square!" Sein Atem kitzelte mich jetzt am Hals, sein Mund direkt auf meinem Ohr. Seine Finger an meinen Nacken, wie sie sachte ein einziges Mal durch meine Locken strichen. Ich glaubte zu spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete. Mist, irgendwie hoffte ich er hätte es vergessen. Wie sollte ich mich so in seiner Nähe konzentrieren, wenn er solche Dinge anstellen würde. „OK!" meine Stimme war wie ein Hauch und er fluchte leise. „Verdammt!" Ich verstand nicht warum er das sagte.

Als er sich wieder erhob, blickte ich ihm noch einmal in die Augen. Sie wirkten überrascht, als er sich selber mit den Fingern über die Lippen fuhr. Ich schaute ihn nur total durcheinander an, konnte nicht verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Konnte nicht begreifen, warum ich ihn nicht weggestoßen hatte. Mist, was sollte ich Mike sagen. Sollte ich überhaupt etwas sagen? Was gab es überhaupt zu erzählen. Es war ja nichts passiert. Das war nur eine ganz normale Verabschiedung gewesen. Ich war es nur nicht gewöhnt von Freunden verabschiedet zu werden. Er war der beste Freund meiner Schwester, nur natürlich dass wir letztendlich auch Freunde werden würden. Ich interpretierte zu viel hier hinein.

Er starrte mich immer noch an, wie unbeweglich dastehend.

„Musst du nicht irgendwelche Leben retten!" Ich fand meine Sprache wieder. Seine Augen blitzen mich an und er nickte. Es kam mir vor, als wollte er nicht gehen, wie unschlüssig, ob er mich hier allein lassen sollte.

„Kann ich deine Nummer haben, falls etwas dazwischen kommt!" Es klang fast schüchtern. Ich sagte sie ihm und überlegte, ob dass nicht ein Fehler gewesen war. Er ging dann Richtung Krankenhaus, drehte sich noch einmal vor dem Eingang um zu mir und hob die Hand, wie zum Abschied.

Ich saß noch eine Weile auf der Bank, holte mir einen Kaffee von em Coffeeshop nebenan, als mich eine Sms erreichte.

„_Verlauf dich nicht auf den Nachhauseweg. Sonst muss ich dich Suchen kommen, damit du Morgen um zehn auch wirklich auftauchst! xxx Jazz_"

Ich versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Ich interpretierte definitiv zu viel hier hinein. Angela sagte doch, dass Jazz gut mit Frauen kann. Er war einfach nett zu mir, weil ich die Schwester seiner besten Freundin war. Ich trank meinen Kaffee und dachte über den neuen Plot eines Buches nach. Vielleicht hatte Jazz Recht und ich sollte Leute besser kennen lernen für meine Bücher. Er würde sich sicher gut als einer meiner Charaktere machen. Die Stadtführung morgen wäre dann wie Informationen sammeln. Wenn ich das so betrachtete, konnte ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Was tat ich denn schon. Ich recherchierte doch nur. Kein Grund zur Aufregung.

Als ich wieder zu Hause war, packte ich weiter Kisten aus. Ich wollte dann doch etwas geschafft haben, bis Mike nach Hause kam. Schließlich war es meine Aufgabe, mich um das Haus zu kümmern. Etwas missmutig betrachtete ich die Wohnung. Die Möbel fand ich etwas zu steril, zu modern. Ich mochte eigentlich lieber, den Mix aus erlesenen alten Möbelstücken und moderneren. Doch als ich Mike in einem Antiquitätenladen mitnahm, meinte er, dass würde nicht zu dem Stil passen, den er sich wünschte. Ich ließ mich dann überreden und wir kauften Möbel, die vom Stil zueinander passten. Es war ja auch sein Geld. Trotzdem wurmte es mich, da ja eigentlich ich diejenige sein würde, die die meiste Zeit hier verbringen würde. Diesen schwarzen polierten Esstisch, ich sah mich jetzt schon täglich am putzen, damit er nicht ständig mit Fingerabdrücken übersät sein würde. Ich seufzte leise, als ich weiter die Kisten für die Küche in Angriff nahm. Zum Glück musste ich heute Abend wenigstens nicht kochen, da wir ja ausgehen würden. Bei dem Gedanken fragte ich mich sofort, was ich wohl anziehen müsste. Ein luftiges Sommerkleidchen würde wohl nicht angemessen sein. Ich begab mich zum Kleiderschrank und schaute darin nach, fand dann ein blaues Etuikleid und passende Pumps. Ich mochte diese Art von Kleidung eigentlich nicht, aber auf Mikes Veranstaltungen hatten alle diese Klamotten an.

Erschrocken bemerkte ich, dass es bereits sechs Uhr war. Mike würde jeden Moment nach Hause kommen und für sieben war ein Tisch reserviert. Ich lief schnell ins Badezimmer, doch als mein Blick auf den Spiegel fiel, trat ich näher heran. Ich war heute kaum geschminkt gewesen, doch ich musste an Jazz' Kommentar denken. _Du bist vollkommen_! Ich strich gedankenverloren über die Stelle meiner Wange, an der mich seine Lippen berührt hatten. Ja ich war recht hübsch, aber vollkommen? Ich hatte mir nie große Gedanken um mein Aussehen gemacht und studierte mich jetzt eingehend. Meine großen dunkelblauen Augen mit den langen dichten Wimpern, nur mit einem Hauch Mascara akzentuiert. Meine vollen Lippen, ich mochte sie besonders, da sie natürlich schon so wirkten, als wäre ein Hauch Lippenstift darauf zu sehen. Meine leichte Stupsnase. Gewiss ich war hübsch, nur vollkommen fand ich mich nicht. Und dann meine braunen Locken, ich hatte sie vor kurzen auf Schulterlänge abschneiden lassen, sie fielen mir in großen Spiralen wild ins Gesicht. Es wirkte fast etwas zerzaust. Oh Mein Gott, so konnte ich unmöglich zu dem Abendessen auftauchen. Schnell versuchte ich die Locken mit ein paar Klammern zu bändigen, doch ständig brach eine Locke aus der mühsam gezähmten Pracht heraus. Ich fluchte leise als ich Mikes Stimme hinter mir hörte.

„Ich sagte doch, du hättest sie lang lassen sollen. Früher hast du sie wenigstens offen lassen können, und sahst angemessen aus!" Er war mindestens zwei Tage beleidigt gewesen, als ich mit meiner neuen Frisur auftauchte. Meinte, wir hätten das besprechen sollen. Ich blickte ihn jetzt nur schuldbewusst an. „Sie wachsen ja wieder! Obwohl es mir gut gefällt!" Als mir auffiel, dass ich mich fragte was Jazz wohl besser gefallen hätte, fühlte ich mich noch schuldbewusster. Ich musste viel zu sehr an ihn denken. Heute war Mikes Tag, ich musste mich auf ihn konzentrieren. Ich schritt auf ihn zu und gab ich einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. Als ich mich von ihm löste, fuhr er mit den Handrücken darüber, als ob er mich fortwischen würde. Ich schaute ihn irritiert an. Machte er das öfters?

„Halte dich mit Zuneigung etwas zurück heute. Das ist in der Gesellschaft, wo wir heute Abend sind nicht angemessen!" erwiderte er nur kurz, als er mich im Badezimmer allein ließ. Seufzend machte ich mich weiter daran, eine anständige Frisur zustande zubringen. Als ich endlich zufrieden war, schminkte ich mich noch etwas und ging zum Bett, wo ich das blaue Kleid bereitgelegt hatte, doch es war nicht mehr da. Stattdessen lagen da ein beiger Rock, eine gestärkte Bluse und ein passender Blazer. Ein Ensemble, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war Sommer verdammt noch mal! „Mike was spricht gegen dass Kleid?" fragte ich nun.

Er kam ins Zimmer und sagte kurz, er band sich gerade eine Krawatte. Er war komplett im Anzug gekleidet.

„Ich habe dir das Kostüm auf den Nachhauseweg besorgt. Du solltest nicht soviel Haut zeigen!" Das Etuikleid war hochgeschlossen, mit kurzen Ärmeln. Und es war luftig. Ich würde mich zu Tode schwitzen, dachte ich nur als ich angewidert auf das beige Kostüm schaute. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dich meine Vorgesetzten die ganze Zeit anstarren, und deren Frauen dann eifersüchtig werden. Das ist nicht gut für meine Karriere. Ich sitze jetzt am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette. Also tu mir den Gefallen!" Er musterte abschätzig meine kurzen Jeans und das Trägertop, die ich noch immer trug. „Es wird Zeit, dass du dich auch tagsüber angemessener kleidest, du könntest jemanden begegnen! Das Leben ist nicht immer wie ein Stadtbummel!" Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute an mir herunter. Gewiss ich war leger gekleidet, aber ich sah jetzt nicht gerade schlampig aus. „Ich werde es versuchen!" gab ich mich dann geschlagen, sah mich schon tagsüber in kneifenden Kostümen herumrennen. Mit einem Täschchen am Handgelenk, anstatt über der Schulter, wie es jetzt modern war. Es schüttelte mich. Ich zog das Kostüm an und wusste gleich, dass es zusammen mit der sommerlichen Wärme meiner Frisur nicht gut tun würde. So sehr ich meine Locken liebte, sie wollten einfach nicht in den Haarklammern bleiben. Ich rannte schnell ins Badezimmer und entschied mich noch für den silbernen Haarreif, damit mir meine Haare nicht im Laufe des Abends ins Gesicht fallen würden.

„Bist du endlich fertig!" rief Mike aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Ja ich komme schon!" Er hielt bereits ungeduldig meine Handtasche bereit.

„Ich will nicht zu spät kommen!" er war gereizt. Was hatte er nur, wir hatten doch noch eine halbe Stunde. Wir verließen die Wohnung. Vor der Haustür wartete bereits ein Taxi auf uns.

Ich dachte an Angela, wie sie heute Abend Spaß mit ihren Freunden in einer Kneipe haben würde. Keine trockenen Veranstaltungen für sie. Und an Jazz, der wahrscheinlich von Frauen umlagert wurde. Es versetzte mir einen Stich und ich konzentrierte mich nervös auf Mike. Ich musste aufhören über ihn nachzudenken. Das führt doch zu nichts. Ich straffte die Schultern und bereitete mich auf einen langweiligen Abend vor.

Wir waren die ersten, die im Restaurant, ein wahrer Nobelschuppen, ankamen. Wir wurden zu einem abgelegenen Tisch geführt und warteten schweigend auf Mikes Vorgesetzte. Er war sichtlich nervös, es war anscheinend wirklich ein wichtiger Abend für ihn.

Wenig später erschien ein älterer Mann und eine junge Frau und steuerte auf unseren Tisch zu. Mike sprang sofort auf und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge. Ich erhob mich ebenfalls langsam, und wartete bis mich Mike vorstellen würde. Ich sollte nichts sagen, außer ich wurde angesprochen. Ich versuchte mich daran zu halten.

„Mr. und Mrs. Smith, das ist meine Verlobte Isabella Swan. Isabella, das ist Mr. Smith mein Vorgesetzter und seine bezaubernde Gattin!" Seit wann redete er so geschwollen. War das die Anwaltssprache.

„Sie ist wirklich bezaubernd, Mr. Newton!" sagte Mr. Smith zu Mike, als er mir die Hand schüttelte. Ich betrachtete die „bezaubernde" Gattin. Eine Frau um die fünfundzwanzig, mit bestimmt unzähligen Schönheitsoperationen, einen vom Yoga gestählten Körper und perfekt frisierten Haaren. Warum durfte sie ein Kleid mit Ausschnitt tragen. Ich schüttelte ihr verlegen und eingeschüchtert die Hand, während sie mich abschätzend musterte.

„Hallo, Miss Swan. Schön sie kennen zu lernen!" War das einzige, was sie den ganzen Abend zu mir sagte. Es erscheinen noch zwei weitere Ehepaare, die Webers und die Stanleys, wie ich erfuhr.

Mrs. Stanley war auch sehr nett zu mir den ganzen Abend über, während sich die anderen beiden Ehefrauen über die neusten Errungenschaften während ihrer gemeinsamen Shoppingtrips unterhielten und mich vollkommen ausschlossen. Die Herren unterhielten sich ausschließlich über das Geschäft und ohne Mrs. Stanley wäre ich bestimmt auf den Stuhl eingeschlafen.

„Miss Swan, wie gefällt ihnen New York?" fragte sie mich aufmunternd.

„Was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe ist ganz nett. Doch ich bin ja noch nicht so lange hier!" antwortete ich ihr frei heraus. Sie hatte mich angesprochen ich durfte also antworten, oder? Ich schaute Hilfe suchend zu Mike, der mich gar nicht beachtete.

„Naja, sie werden bestimmt noch einiges sehen. Ich habe gehört sie werden zu Hause bleiben?" sagte sie dann.

„Ja, ich wollte mich vielleicht ehrenamtlich engagieren!" Mike hatte gesagt, dass das eine angemessene Antwort darauf ist.

„Was haben sie bis jetzt gemacht?"

„Ich habe meinen Master in englischer Literatur gemacht in Yale. Ich hatte ein Stipendium!" Sie schaute mich erstaunt an.

„Beeindruckend. Wollen sie nichts im Bereich ihrer Ausbildung unternehmen?" fragte sie jetzt unverblümt und ich wurde rot. Was sollte ich jetzt darauf antworten.

„Ich schreibe ein wenig nebenher!" antwortete ich total verlegen.

„Interessant, über was schreiben sie?" sie war sichtlich interessiert und trieb mich in die Enge. Ich glaubte nicht, dass es Mike gefallen würde, wenn ich vom Inhalt meiner Bücher erzählen würde. Er weigerte ich selber strikt, sie zu lesen.

„Über alles ein bisschen!" Mike drehte sich jetzt zu uns um und blickte mich warnend an.

„Was machen sie so?" fragte ich nun zurück, versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit von mir zu lenken.

„Nichts Besonderes. Ich engagiere mich ebenfalls für wohltätige Zwecke. Doch manchmal ärgere ich mich, nicht einen richtigen Beruf zu haben! Das schöne Leben kann recht schnell sehr langweilig werden!" lachte sie jetzt. Ich mochte sie auf Anhieb.

„Isabella", ich hasste, wenn Mike mich so nannte, „Sie möchte gar nicht arbeiten. Stimmt's?" Er ließ mich gar nicht erst antworten und fuhr weiter fort. „Mrs. Stanley, vielleicht könnten sie Isabella auf die ein oder andere Veranstaltungen mitnehmen, damit sie hier in New York schnell Fuß fassen kann?"

„Wenn sie das möchte gerne! Rufen sie mich einfach einmal an. Bestimmt haben sie aber aktuell viel zu tun mit dem Haus einrichten und den ganzen sonstigen Erledigungen die so ein Umzug mit sich bringt. Melden sie sich, wenn sie damit fertig sind, Isabella. Ich darf sie doch so nennen? Ich bin Bridget!" antwortete sie, schaute mich dabei aber eindringlich an.

„Natürlich, Danke Bridget. Ich habe in der Tat sehr viel um die Ohren. Zu Hause stapeln sich die Kisten! Und nennen sie mich Bella!" Ich konnte ja nicht verraten, dass ich den halben Tag in der Stadt verplempert hatte geschweige denn mit einem fremden Mann morgen die Stadt besichtigten würde, anstatt Kisten auszupacken. Naja er war der beste Freund meiner Schwester. Sofort blitzte sein Gesicht in meinen Gedanken auf und ich seufzte leise. Bridget lachte. „Kein Grund zu seufzten, das wird schon alles werden! Bald denken sie nicht mehr an die Kisten!" Ich nickte auch nur. Was sollte ich auch sagen. „_Naja ich seufzte, weil ich heute einem absoluten Traummann begegnet war." _ Ich lächelte Bridget an, versuchte Jazz wieder aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Er schlich sich einfach immer wieder unbemerkt in diese ein.

Der Abend verging weiter schleppend und ich war froh, als wir uns gegen elf verabschieden konnten. Wie zu erwarten war, hatten sich bereits einige Strähnen aus meiner Frisur gelöst gehabt und die Hitze in dem Kostüm war nahezu unerträglich.

Auf den Nach Hause Weg schwieg Mike. Ich fragte mich, ob ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte. „Was hast du Mike?"

„Nichts, ich denke der Abend ist ganz gut verlaufen. Mit Mrs. Stanley an deiner Seite, wirst du perfekt in die gehobene Gesellschaft eingeführt werden!" er war also zufrieden. Ob ich das aber so wollte, war eine ganz andere Frage. Der Abend war mir schwer gefallen, die ganze Zeit hatte ich mir gewünscht mich mit den anderen amüsieren zu können. Manchmal fragte ich mich, warum Mike nicht ab und zu sein konnte wie Ben und sich einfach Mal gehen lassen konnte.

„Angela will uns nächste Woche Mittwoch zum Essen einladen!" sagte ich ihm beiläufig.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe, ich habe viel zu tun beim Arbeiten, muss mich noch beweisen, weißt du! Wenn ich es nicht rechtzeitig schaffe, dann geh du allein hin! Ich versuche dann nach zu kommen!" antwortete er mir. Anscheinend war er wirklich mit dem Verlauf des Abends zufrieden. Immerhin war das keine Absage.

Als wir später im Bett lagen, rutschte er zu mir. Ich wusste sofort was er wollte, doch ich hatte eigentlich keine Lust. Trotzdem ließ ich ihn mich ausziehen. Er streichelte etwas unbeholfen über meinen Bauch, bevor er in mich eindrang. Während er zu Werke ging, dachte ich an Angelas Worte. „Er ist nicht gut für dich! Er ist es nicht wert, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst!" Aber was sollte ich machen. Er hatte soviel für mich getan, mir geholfen über die Runden zu kommen. Ich schuldete es ihm einfach. Drei Minuten später war er bereits fertig und drehte sich wieder vom mir weg. Ich schlief kurz darauf ein und träumte das erste Mal von Jazz.


	2. Chapter 2

Als der Wecker am nächsten Morgen klingelte fuhr ich erschrocken hoch. Mike war bereits auf dem Weg zur Arbeit und hatte mich nicht geweckt. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht Jazz zuzusagen. Ich träumte ja bereits von ihm. Sich mit ihm zu treffen war wie ein Gang auf dünnen Eis. Ich würde hoffnungslos im eiskalten Wasser ertrinken. Was, wenn er irgendwas versucht? Würde ich mich wehren können? Ich hoffte es nur. Versuchte mir Mike in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch es klappte nicht.

Noch eineinhalb Stunden! Nervös schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Wieder strahlender Sonnenschein. Ich lief ins Bad und ein Blick in dem Spiegel verriet mir, dass ich dringend die Haare waschen musste. Das ganze Harrspray vom gestrigen Abend hatte die Locken platt gedrückt. Wie ich dieses Zeug hasste. Ich hüpfte als unter die Dusche und wusch meine Haare. Anschließend ließ ich sie Lufttrocknen. Fön und Kamm waren eh hoffnungslos. Sie sahen so einfach am besten aus. Wenn ich sie nicht gerade zu bändigen versuchte, waren sie relativ einfach zu stylen. Ich lief zum Schrank und wühlte in den Klamotten. Wo war das verflixte ozeanblaue Sommerkleid. Angela hatte es mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt, meinte es hätte die gleiche Farbe wie meine Augen. Er hatte meine Augen bewundert, es war also bestimmt nicht verkehrt sie zu unterstreichen. Oder sollte ich doch lieber Hosen anziehen? War das Kleid vielleicht zu gewagt? Ich fand es endlich in der hintersten Ecke und zog es an, betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Es war perfekt, umfloss meinen Körper und ließ mich anmutig wirken. Jetzt Schuhe, bloß keine Pumps, ich hatte keine Lust den ganzen Tag darin herumzulaufen. Mir fielen hellgrüne Filp-Flops ins Auge. Perfekt. Ich hoffte Jazz hatte nicht solche Probleme mit meinen bevorzugten Kleidungsstil, wie Mike.

Ich konnte mir aber auch nicht vorstellen, dass er ein Kostüm und Pumps als perfekt für eine Stadtführung ansehen würde. Als ich erneut ins Bad lief war es bereits halb zehn. Wo war die Zeit geblieben. Meine Haare waren bereits trocken, hatte ich solange vor dem Schrank gestanden? Eilig trug ich etwas Wimperntusche auf und war zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen. Besser ging beim besten Wille nicht, dafür hatte ich keine Zeit mehr. Als ich in der U-Bahn Station stand war es bereits zehn vor zehn. Ich würde es nie rechtzeitig schaffen. Ich musste immerhin zweimal Umsteigen und dann noch diesen M&M Laden finden, also mich durchfragen. Sollte ich eine SMS schicken, dass ich noch etwas brauchte. Doch ich hatte nicht mit der U-Bahn Dichte New Yorks gerechnet. Die Anschlussbahn kam sozusagen sobald ich am Gleis stand und ich war tatsächlich um zehn am Times Square. OK wo war jetzt dieser blöde Laden? Warum hatte ich mir nicht gestern auch die Umgebung angesehen, anstatt nur Leute zu beobachten?

Ich fragte nach und man sagte mir die Richtung und dass ich in zwei Minuten da sein würde.

Ich wurde immer nervöser und es steigerte sich nur weiter, als ich das Schild des Ladens erblickte. Es war wirklich nicht zu übersehen.

Ich sah ihn bevor er mich sah. Er war ganz anders als Mike gekleidet. Ich hatte ihn ja bis jetzt nur in seinen Kittel gesehen und das war schon ein Anblick für sich gewesen. Jetzt aber in gut sitzender, verwaschener Jeans und einen weißen T-Shirt, das zu seinen gebräunten, muskulösen Oberarmen den perfekten Kontrast bildete. Ich wollte es ihm vom Leib reißen und sehen, was sich darunter befand. Verdammt Bella reiß dich zusammen. Als er mich sah musste ich kurz inne halten, da mich sein Lächeln beinahe buchstäblich von den Socken haute. Meine Füße drängten mich regelrecht dazu mich weiter zu bewegen und ich stand kurz darauf vor ihm. Ich bemerkte das Gedränge um mich herum gar nicht mehr, konnte nur noch starren, als ich plötzlich von der Seite angerempelt wurde und wahrscheinlich ziemlich unsanft gelandet wäre, wenn mich nicht starke Arme gepackt hätten.

„Vorsicht! Ich bin heute außer Dienst!" er lachte leise, ließ mich aber nicht los. Meine Haut brannte an den Stellen, wo er mich berührte. Erneut stieg mir sein Duft in die Nase und benebelte mir die Sinne. Wie sollte ich diesen Tag nur überstehen.

„Dir dann auch einen guten Morgen!" sagte ich, als ich erneut versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Guten Morgen!" er hauchte es mir nahezu ins Ohr, doch er ließ mich kurz darauf los, sah so aus, als müsste er sich selber losreißen. „Ich mag dein Kleid!" Er begutachtete meine Schuhe. „Ah zum Glück! Ich hatte mir schon zwei Pläne für heute überlegt, je nachdem was du für Schuhe trägst!"

Ich konnte nichts anderes als grinsen. „Du hast gesagt du spielst den Fremdenführer. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mit hohen Hacken komme!"

„Naja du kennst die New Yorker Frauen nicht!" antwortete er gelassen. Dafür du nur zu gut, dachte ich im Stillen. Ich fragte mich bei wie vielen er schon Fremdenführer gespielt hatte. Ich merkte wie ich die Augen zusammenkniff, bei dem Gedanken. Er musterte mich nur schweigend, zwinkerte mir dann aber zu.

„Du bist meine erste Touristin, wenn du das wissen möchtest! Also was möchtest du sehen?" grinste er nun.

„Du bist hier der Fremdenführer. Ich vertraue hier auf dein Insider Wissen! Aber ich möchte so ein T-Shirt mit I Love NY!" Warum fühlte ich mich plötzlich so ungezwungen.

„Ich hoffte, du würdest das sagen!"

„Hast du noch je zwei weitere Pläne gemacht, je nachdem ob ich die traditionelle Klischee Stadtführung oder die unkonventionelle möchte!" Er grinste etwas verlegen und ich sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ein NY T-Shirt also. Das ist nichts für New Yorker, nur für Touristen!" meinte er jetzt. Versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln?

„Du sagtest doch ich bin deine Touristin, also steht mir ein T-Shirt zu!" Ich tat so als ob ich schmollen würde. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ungezwungenheit steht dir übrigens gut! Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

„Nein, mir würde ein Kaffee wirklich gut tun!" in all der Eile heute Morgen hatte ich ganz vergessen, etwas zu essen.

„Na dann komm mit!" sagte er und zeigte in eine Richtung auf ein Hochhaus. „Im obersten Stock gibt es ein kleines Cafe, von der man sogar die Freiheitsstatue sehen kann. Steht in keinem Reiseführer! Großes Ehrenwort, kein Klischee Stadtbummel!"

„Ich folge dir unauffällig, oh großer Fremdenführer!" ich musste einfach lachen. Irgendwie war seine Gesellschaft zwar total überwältigend, doch ich fühlte mich auch frei in seiner Gegenwart. Lockerer. Er wirkte nicht, als ob er sich irgendwelchen gesellschaftlichen Zwängen unterwerfen würde.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich unauffällig verhalten kannst, auch wenn du das willst, Bella!" Ich schaute ihn nur fragend an! Was meinte er jetzt damit? Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, wirkte leicht frustriert. Er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich mit sich. „Ich denke es gefällt mir besser, wenn du neben mir läufst, wo ich dich sehen kann. Nicht dass ich dich hier verliere und dich irgendwer anders mitnimmt! Angie würde bestimmt böse auf mich sein!" seine Hand lag immer noch in meiner und erneut machte er keine Anstalten mich loszulassen. „Ihr Swan Frauen seid wirklich unglaublich, weißt du das!" Ich schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf und er lächelte nur nachsichtig. „Ist auch nicht so wichtig jetzt!" Verdammt, warum musste er so kryptisch sein. Ich betete innerlich, dass mich niemand so sehen würde, den ich kannte. Händchen haltend mit Adonis höchstpersönlich auf den Weg in ein verstecktes Cafe, es war beinahe schon verwegen. Doch ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen loszulassen. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an.

Das Cafe war total urig, der Blick über die Skyline einfach überwältigend. Ich saß zuerst nur einfach nur da, und schaute aus dem Fenster.

„Ich seh schon, hierher zu gehen war eine gute Wahl!" hörte ich die tiefe Stimme, die mir jedes Mal Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Ja es ist überwältigend hier. Der Ausblick ist fantastisch und du hast Recht, keine Touristen hier. Mich natürlich ausgenommen!" lächelte ich, als ich mein Augenmerk wieder auf ihn richtete.

„Du hattest also ein Stipendium für Yale, wie ich gehört habe!" fragte er nun und ich musste seinem Blick ausweichen.

„Hm, ja!" meinte ich nur verlegen.

„Und du hast nicht vor, das zu nutzen? Heimchen am Herd werden?" Es hörte sich an, als würde er über mich spotten und ich merkte wie ich mich klein fühlte. „Summa Cum Laude, Bella! Was für eine Verschwendung!" Sein Blick war bohrend.

„Es reicht, wenn Ang über mich herzieht! Mein Leben ist in Ordnung, wie es ist!" ich war jetzt leicht angesäuert.

„Ist es das wirklich?" fragte er mich nun herausfordernd, trieb mich in die Enge.

„Ja!" meine Stimme war leider nicht so fest, wie ich es mir wünschte. Ich glaubte mir selber nicht!

„Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung! Angie meint, deine Bücher sind brillant!"

„Ich weiß nicht! Sie ist meine Schwester, was sollte sie sonst sagen? Sie ist die einzige, die sie bis jetzt gelesen hat!" sagte ich nur.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?" sein Blick war erneut herausfordernd.

„Mit was, ob sie übertreibt oder ob sie noch jemand anderes gelesen hat?"

„Beides!" ich schaute ihn schockiert an bei dieser Aussage. Misstrauisch versuchte ich mehr in seinen Gesichtszügen zu lesen. Hatte er etwas von mir gelesen?

„Hast du?" fragte ich dann doch.

„Nein. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich jetzt schon sehr neugierig bin!" Es sah so aus, als ob für ihn das Thema erledigt war. „Deine Schwester liebt dich sehr, das solltest du wissen!"

Ich nickte nur. „Ich weiß!"

„Ich verstehe, warum sie dich so liebt. Ich weiß, wie viel sie dir zu verdanken hat! Sie gibt sich die Schuld dafür, solltest du wissen!"

„Es gibt nichts, wofür sie sich schuldig fühlen muss! Ich hatte ein Stipendium in der Tasche, sie war auf meine Eltern angewiesen gewesen. Wie hätte ich ihr nicht helfen können?" seufzte ich.

„Nicht jeder ist so selbstlos wie du. Manchmal ist ein bisschen Egoismus nicht verkehrt!" konterte er jetzt. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen, er hielt mich also für selbstlos, ich sah darin nichts Verkehrtes. Als die Bedienung mit dem Essen kam, war das Thema erst einmal erledigt und wir aßen für ein paar Minuten schweigend. Ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich ihn aus den Augenwinkeln musterte.

„Ich überlege gerade, ob es dir gefallen würde heute Nachmittag in den Central Park mitzukommen. Dort ist eine etwas andere Bootsregatta auf dem See!" meinte er dann plötzlich.

„Uhm ja, wieso nicht! Was ist das für eine Regatta?" fragte ich nach.

„Es ist eine Spaßveranstaltung, Wie ein Seifenkistenrennen nur eben auf dem Wasser!" sagte er.

„Also aus selbstgebauten Booten?"

„Ja und du hast keine Ahnung wie viele davon normalerweise kentern!" er grinste jetzt.

„Das hört sich lustig an!" lachte ich, stellte mir dabei die Boote vor, wie ein dicker Mann in einem viel zu kleinen Boot, das aussah wie ein Haifisch, absoff.

„Ich dachte, die meisten anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten rennen ja nicht weg!"

„Nein wohl kaum!" lächelte ich jetzt. Die Ungezwungenheit war wieder zurückgekehrt und ich fragte mich, ob er weiterhin das leidige Thema anschneiden würde, um dann kurz darauf wieder über Unverfängliches zu reden.

„Das ist auch eigentlich der Grund, warum ich frei genommen hatte!" gestand er jetzt.

„Na dann, bleibt mir ja keine andere Wahl. Meine Selbstlosigkeit lässt es nicht zu, deinen Plänen im Weg zu stehen! Ich tue auch so, als ob ich es total interessant finde!" scherzte ich jetzt.

„Da bist du sicher gut drin!" kam die Spitze. Irritiert sah ich ihn an.

„So war das nicht gemeint! Ich gehe gerne mit dir dahin! Die olle Freiheitsstatue steht auch morgen noch!"

„Ich meinte, deine Anspielung auf geheucheltes Interesse. Dein Spezialgebiet. Lernt man das in Yale? In Harvard gab's keinen Kurs darüber!" seine Stimme triefte jetzt vor Sarkasmus und ich musste etwas schockiert ausgesehen haben, denn er murmelte nur „Vergiss einfach, dass ich etwas gesagt habe!" als er mein Gesicht bemerkte.

„Vielleicht war das keine so gute Idee!" meinte ich jetzt knapp. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich zu Hause nichts zu tun hätte! Wenn du mich weiter beleidigen willst, ist es besser ich gehe!"

Er fluchte leise. Ich erhob mich demonstrativ, unschlüssig was ich jetzt tun sollte nach meinen Ausbruch. Das Problem war er hatte Recht. Und er nahm kein Blatt vor dem Mund, etwas dass ich im Freundeskreis von Mike nicht gewöhnt war. Vielleicht von Angela, doch sie war meine Schwester. Ich wusste einfach nicht, ob ich davon fasziniert sein oder mich auf den Schlips getreten fühlen sollte. Ich wusste selber nicht, warum es mich so traf, er war ja eigentlich ein Fremder. Ich musste mir dringend eine härtere Schale zulegen, sonst würde irgendwann jeder nur noch auf mir herumhacken. _Davon gibt's es in deinem Leben bereits genug,_ schlich sich ein Gedanke in meinen Kopf, den ich sofort wieder zu verscheuchen versuchte. Ich stand immer noch musste jetzt wohl verwundert aussehen, denn Jazz fluchte erneut. Er packte mich am Handgelenk und erneut brannte meine Haut bei dem Kontakt.

„Bleib! Es tut mir leid! Ich versuche mich zu beherrschen! Bitte!" Sein Blick war jetzt fast flehend, wie ein kleiner Junge, den man sein Spielzeug wegnahm. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der sonst so selbstbewusste beste Freund von Angela betteln würde. Und ich musste gestehen, ich war wirklich gespannt auf die Regatta.

„Aber nur weil ich die Regatta sehen möchte!" Ich wollte eigentlich schroff wirken, doch ich sprach viel zu leise dafür. Wie konnte ich auch diesem Blick widerstehen. Das würde noch zum Problem werden. Ich war erledigt. Ich setzte mich also wieder hin und er sah erleichtert aus. Sein Griff um mein Handgelenk lockerte sich und er zog die Hand zurück, allerdings nicht ohne dabei beruhigend über meinen Handrücken zu streicheln. Es herrschte trotzdem erst einmal angespanntes Schweigen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen!" sagte er dann aus dem nichts heraus. „Ich bin manchmal sehr direkt und wahrscheinlich hat Angie mich etwas zu sehr mit ihrer Meinung überzeugt. Sie kann sehr ausdauernd sein darin! Ich sollte mir selber mein Urteil bilden!" Er sah jetzt entschuldigend aus.

„Ist schon OK! Ich bin es gewöhnt!" seufzte ich.

„Das ist ja gerade das Schlimme!" Erneut hatte ich keine Ahnung, was er meinte und er sah wieder frustriert aus. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden wie dich getroffen!"

„Ist das jetzt ein Kompliment oder eine versteckte Beleidigung?" fragte ich unverblümt.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich versuche es herauszufinden, wenn du mich lässt!" er lächelte jetzt wieder und sofort fühlte ich mich besser. Mir gefiel der Gedanke, dass er mich kennen lernen wollte, so lange bleiben wollte um mehr über mich zu erfahren. Ich entspannte mich.

Wir bezahlten dann, hofften wohl beide, dass ein kleiner Stadtbummel die Stimmung wieder auflockern würde. Wir schlenderten etwas durch den Central Park, um in der Mittagssonne etwas der prallen Sonne zu entfliehen. Unsere Gespräche waren jetzt etwas unterhaltsamer. Ich kommentierte ständig die seltsamen Leute, die teilweise hier in New York zu finden waren. Und ich konnte nicht an mich halten, als ich eine Frau sah, die einen kleinen Hund dabei hatte.

„Das gibt's nicht, die Frau hat ihren Hund das Fell grün gefärbt!" Ich lachte laut. „Soll das Tarnung sein, wenn der Hund sein Geschäft erledigt. In New York kostet es doch etwas, wenn man nicht hinterher aufräumt!"

„Du solltest mal sehen, was Tierliebhaber alles zustande bringen. Jedes Jahr gibt es auf den Time Square eine Veranstaltung von Hundeliebhabern. Da gibt es Hunde mit Irokesenschnitten und was weiß ich! Manche Frauchen schieben ihren Hund sogar in einem Buggy durch die Fifth!" lachte nun Jazz mit.

„Wir Landeier führen lieber unsere Hunde Gassi durch die Wälder! Die können sehr gut alleine laufen!" meinte ich schaudernd bei den Gedanken.

„Wie war es für dich in Forks aufzuwachsen? Es ist für mich als Stadtkind schwer vorstellbar!" er wirkte interessiert.

„Grün war es!" kicherte ich jetzt! Das war die beste Art Forks zu beschreiben. „Es gab nicht so viele Vorschriften aber auch wenige Veranstaltungen. Man musste schon etwas den Kopf anstrengen um Spaß zu haben! Aber Ang und ich waren meist sehr phantasievoll, was das anging!"

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen! Weißt du wie ich sie kennen gelernt habe?"

„Sie hat protestiert, als sie die Bäume am Campus abholzen wollten, war es nicht das?" fragte ich noch einmal nach.

„Ja sie war total verrückt, hatte sich mit einigen anderen ganz in Grün gekleidet und sind um die Bäume herum geschritten! Sie sahen so verrückt aus, dass ich unterschrieben habe. Eine Rebellin, ein bisschen, wie ich selber einer bin! Wir habe es beide nicht so mit der konventionellen Art!"

„Das hat sie von unserer Mutter! Sie war genauso verrückt!" Beim Gedanken an meine Mutter entwickelte sich sofort ein Kloß in meinen Hals.

„Angie redet darüber kaum!" er sah jetzt neugierig aus.

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht! Wenn dann eigentlich nur mit ihr!" Ich blickte mich um. „Schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!" flüsterte ich jetzt.

„Verständlich, wir müssen nicht darüber reden!" er sah verständnisvoll aus und ich war erleichtert. Ich wollte den Tag genießen und nicht mit sentimentalen Themen verderben. Ich schluckte den Kloß herunter.

„Wir sollten jetzt in Richtung See gehen. Schon einmal die Boote begutachten. Man kann auch Wetten abschließen!" sagte er jetzt, vom Thema ablenkend.

„Wetten, welches absäuft und welches nicht?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Naja, welches gewinnt! Aber wir können gerne eine private Wette machen, welches absäuft und welches nicht!" er grinste schelmisch!

„Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was du dann als Wetteinsatz verlangst!" gluckste ich. Seine Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken auf.

„Mir wird bestimmt etwas einfallen!" meinte er nur und ich sah, wie er zu grübeln anfing.

„Warum hab ich den Eindruck, was immer es sein wird es wird mir nicht gefallen!" entgegnete ich misstrauisch! „Ich werde definitiv nicht nackt durch den Central Park marschieren, oder so etwas in der Art!"

Seine Augen scheinen sich bei den Gedanken zu verdunkeln. Warum hatte ich das Gefühl, wie er sich das gerade vorstellte. Ich konnte plötzlich wieder den Anflug von Leidenschaft in seinem Gesicht erkennen und wie er jetzt definitiv meinen Körper betrachtete. Egal was es war, er fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir gefallen würde, dass dich jeder nackt sehen kann! Mach dir also keine Sorgen!" Sollte das heißen, ihm würde es gefallen mich nackt zu sehen. Ich sah verlegen zu Boden. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Angie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich das versuchen würde!" lachte er jetzt. OK, das war also sein Grund. Ich fühlte plötzlich etwas neues, Enttäuschung! Ich wurde einfach nicht aus ihm schlau, geschweige denn aus mir selber.

„Ich bin natürlich selber gespannt, was dir so einfällt!" OH, wenn du wüsstest! Ich grinste nur schelmisch. Jetzt schaute er selber misstrauisch. „Keine peinlichen Sachen, abgemacht!"

„Abgemacht!"

Wir erreichten die Boote und ich musste sofort lachen, als ich doch tatsächlich ein Boot fand, dass wie ein Haifisch aussah! Ich zeigte auf es: „Das säuft ab!" meinte ich bestimmt. Er nickte nur. „Also dein Wettboot?"

„Ja, hast du dir schon eines ausgesucht?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich nehme das Piratenboot!" Er zeigte auf ein ulkig aussehendes Ding, man konnte es nicht einmal Boot nennen.

„Also entweder, welches zuerst absäuft oder eben welches überhaupt absäuft!" meinte ich nun fachmännisch!

„Gut, jetzt die Wetteinsätze!" sagte er nun herausfordernd.

„Du zuerst!"

„Wenn ich gewinne, gibst du mir etwas von dir zu lesen!" ich schluckte. Das Piratenboot sah wirklich nicht viel versprechend aus.

„Es ist nichts Peinliches!" grinste er mich unverschämt an.

„Meinetwegen. Obwohl ich vielleicht das Wort peinlich etwas breiter auslege als du!" murrte ich. „Hm OK. Wenn ich gewinne!" ich zog einen Flyer heraus. „gehst du mit mir dort hin und springst mit mir!" Ich hielt ihn den Flyer vor die Nase.

„Bungeejumping?" er sah jetzt überrascht aus, doch seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht nach oben. „Du hättest dir auch einen anderen Wetteinsatz suchen können. Ich wäre auch so mitgekommen!"

„Und woher soll ich das wissen?" fragte ich nun etwas verärgert.

„In dem du genauer hinsiehst! OK, lass uns jetzt noch zum offiziellen Wettkiosk gehen. Welches Boot schafft es deiner Meinung nach?" fragte er nun. Ich lachte laut.

„Ich war so damit beschäftigt zu überlegen welches Boot absäuft, ich habe gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich glaube ich muss noch einmal rumschauen!"

Wir entschieden uns letztendlich für ein Boot, das aussah wie ein kleines Schloss. Vor allem, die Ruderer sahen viel versprechend aus. Im Gegensatz zu den Haifischkahn, bei dem jetzt tatsächlich ein dickeres Ehepaar stand. Ich kicherte in mich hinein. Dieses Boot hatte keine Chance.

Wir suchten uns ein freies Plätzchen am Seeufer in der Nähe des Ziels und warteten entspannt auf den Startschuss. Die Boote gingen zu Wasser und mein Haifischboot lag schon verdächtig tief im Wasser. Das Piratenboot sah allerdings auch nur eine Spur besser aus.

„Du hast keine Chance!" raunte ich ihm zu. Jazz beugte sich zu mir herüber und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „So siegesgewiss. Ich hab schon mehrere Regatten gesehen, du glaubst gar nicht welches Boot manchmal durchhält!" Sein Atem streife meinen Nacken. Ich weiß nicht wie ich in dem Moment auf den Gedanken kam, aber ich hatte die ganze Zeit nicht einen Gedanken an Mike verschwendet. In Jazz Nähe viel es mir verdammt schwer, mich auf irgendetwas anderes als ihn zu konzentrieren. Sollte mir das zu denken geben. Unbewusst lehnte ich mich etwas vor, er lag jetzt auf der Seite, sich mit einem Arm abstützend.

„Was schaust du dir gerade an?" fragte ich etwas verlegen.

„Dich!" sagte er, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Mein Herz fing an zu klopfen. Er musste hören, wie sehr es gegen meine Rippen hämmerte. Was hatte er vor? Würde er mich jetzt küssen? Und was sollte ich dann tun? OH Verdammt, ich wusste dass so was passieren würde. Ich war wie festgefroren, brachte keinen Ton heraus, vor allem nicht, als die freie Hand sich in Richtung meiner Wange bewegte. Er strich mir lächelnd eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, seine Hand verweilte kurz in meinen Haaren. „Du hast tolle Haare!" sagte er sanft und zog die Hand zurück, tat so als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder zu den Booten. Ich selber musste mich erst einmal fangen, musste selber erst einmal begreifen, was da gerade geschehen ist. Ich konnte doch unmöglich Angela fragen, wie sich Jazz ihr gegenüber verhielt. Machte er da das Gleiche?

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du gewonnen!" sagte er plötzlich und ich schaute selber zurück auf den See. Tatsächlich sank der Haifisch gerade. Ich fing an die Titelmelodie des weißen Hais nachzuahmen und er lachte schallend!

„Naja, ein Haifisch gehört auch unter Wasser! Immerhin musst du jetzt für mich von einer Brücke springen!" meinte ich atemlos und musste grinsen. Immerhin musste ich ihm jetzt nichts zu lesen geben, obwohl ich mittlerweile nicht mehr wusste, ob es mir etwas ausgemacht hätte.

Ein Boot, das mit einer ganzen Familie besetzt war kenterte gerade. Es war die Titanic! Ich sprang auf und rief!

„Frauen und Kinder zuerst!" Jazz lachte laut.

„Keine Panik auf der Titanic! Ich komme und rette euch!" Ich warf einen kleinen Rettungsring theatralisch ins Wasser. Ich hatte mir vor dem Start noch ein paar Accessoires besorgt. Wedelte jetzt wild mit einem Fähnchen herum. „Hast du eine Geige?" fragte ich. „Wir brauchen dringend Begleitmusik für die Tragödie!" lachte ich.

Ein weiteres Boot wurde von einem Schwan verfolgt. Lustig an der Szene war, dass das Boot einen Schwan nachempfunden war. Ich konnte mich nur kaputtlachen darüber und zeigte glucksend auf die Szene.

„Süß nicht!" sagte ich kurz.

Das Boot auf das wir gewettet hatten, ging leider nur als zweites ins Ziel trotz unseres Anfeuerns. Wir waren sogar aufgesprungen, als es sich auf der Zielgerade befand.

„Anscheinend lagst du mit deinem Piratenboot total daneben!" lachte ich jetzt, als auch dieses ins Ziel kam. Allerdings fragte ich mich, ob es das Boot noch ans Ufer schaffen würde. Und es sank tatsächlich zehn Meter davor. „Naja, ist wie ein Gnadentor beim Fußball!" lachte ich jetzt und er lachte mit.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war bereits sieben. Ich musste dringend nach Hause noch etwas weiter auspacken und noch etwas zu Essen besorgen.

„Ich denke ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen! Ich muss noch einiges erledigen!" Ich vermied es, dass Wort Mike auszusprechen, als gehörte es einfach nicht hierher. Wir liefen noch zusammen zur U-Bahn Station. Die Stimmung war wieder angespannt. Wie würden wir uns voneinander verabschieden? Den ganzen Tag hatte er zweideutige Bemerkungen gemacht. Ich konnte sein Verhalten einfach nicht deuten. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich auch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Männern, schon gar nicht mit Männern von Jazz' Schlag. Es waren so viele Kleinigkeiten, die mich wunderten, doch es war ja altbekannt, dass Frauen zuviel zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur nett zu mir wegen Angela. Er wirkte erneut etwas frustriert. Wenn ich nur wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging, doch ich traute mich einfach nicht zu fragen.

Die Abschiedsszene kam viel zu schnell, meine Bahn würde schon in zwei Minuten fahren. Er drückte mir flüchtig einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich musste erschrocken die Augen schließen. Jede Berührung von ihm brachte mein Blut in Wallung. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht fangen würde, würde ich die Bahn verpassen. Ich fand den Gedanken daran nicht so schlimm, als ich etwas schüchtern aber reflexartig die Arme um ihn schloss.

„Es war schön heute!" meinte ich dann, in seinem Armen liegend, wieder der Geruch nach frisch geschnittenen Gras, heute mit dem Hauch eines anderen Parfums. Himmlisch! Warum wollte ich plötzlich nicht mehr weg von hier. „_Denk an Mike, Bella! Du liebst ihn_." Sagte ein Stimmchen in meinen Kopf, doch es schien in so weiter Ferne.

„Du musst los!" flüsterte Jazz nun und es gelang mir ihn loszulassen. „Wir sehen uns!" sagte ich, es klang wie ein Versprechen und er grinste nur. „Ich weiß!" antwortete er noch kurz, als ich mich umdrehte und die Treppe hinunterlief. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich am Fuße von dieser noch einmal kurz umzudrehen. Er stand immer noch da mir nachsehend und hob lächelnd die Hand. Ich winkte auch kurz, rannte aber los, da die Bahn gerade angekommen war. Die U-Bahn Türen schlossen. Ich setzte mich atemlos in einen der Sitze und ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das heute etwas Besonderes passiert ist, konnte aber noch nicht genau sagen was. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich heute einen Freund gefunden hatte. Ich würde ihn definitiv wieder sehen. Ich konnte gar nicht anders.

Ich lief auf den Weg von der U-Bahn nach Hause noch schnell, bei dem Supermarkt vorbei, den ich gestern entdeckt hatte und besorgte ein paar Lebensmittel. Irgendwie hatte ich Schuldgefühle gegenüber Mike, obwohl ich nichts getan hatte, wollte ihm aber dann doch wenigstens etwas Gutes kochen. Er sagte er wäre gegen neun zu Hause, doch ich wartete vergebens auf ihn. Erst gegen elf kam er dann heim.

„Hallo Schatz. Entschuldigung ich hätte mich melden sollen. Aber im Büro ging es drunter und drüber!" entschuldigte er sich kurz, bevor er an mir vorbeiging ohne eine Geste der Begrüßung. „Was hast du denn schon wieder an, ich dachte das Kleid hast du weggeschmissen?" war ein knapper Kommentar im vorbeigehen.

Ich brodelte. „Ang hat mir das Kleid geschenkt! Und ich mag es übrigens, falls dich das interessiert!" Woher kam das plötzlich?

„Bist du heute auf den Kopf gefallen, oder warum bist du so komisch?" er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte mich herausfordernd an.

„Ich bin müde, ich gehe ins Bett!" erwiderte ich gereizt. Der Tag war so schön gewesen, ich würde ihn nicht von Mike verderben lassen. Plötzlich stand er neben mir und zog mich an sich, fasste mir unbeholfen an die Brust.

„Denkst du nicht, dein Verlobter könnte nach dem harten Arbeitstag etwas Entspannung gebrauchen?" meinte er anzüglich. Es widerte mich in dem Moment einfach nur an. Er roch nach Schweiß, ganz anders als Jazz roch. Er roch einfach nur falsch.

„Ich bin müde, ich habe keine Lust heute!" ich schob ihn von mir weg.

„Seit wann das denn?" fragte er jetzt verärgert bzw. ein bisschen beleidigt. Er hielt mich immer noch mit den Armen umklammert.

„Mike lass los, du tust mir weh!" jammerte ich jetzt. Er ließ los und drehte sich von mir weg.

„Du kannst wieder mit mir reden, wenn du wieder normal bist!" meinte er schroff, warf sich aufs Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein, ignorierte mich. Ich drehte mich um und lief ins Badezimmer, als die Tränen anfingen zu laufen. Kur darauf stellte mich unter die Dusche. Ich hatte mich den ganzen Tag so gut gefühlt, warum fühlte ich mich dann jetzt so schmutzig.


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own TW!**

Die restlichen Tage der Woche vergingen schleppend. Mike strafte mich zwei Tage lang mit seinem Schweigen, doch im Grunde machte es mir wenig aus. Innerlich war ich selber so in Auffuhr, dass ich mich sowieso nicht auf ihn hätte konzentrieren können. Ich versuchte mich mit dem Rest des Umzugs abzulenken und schaffte es tatsächlich bis Freitag einigermaßen Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Immer wieder fiel mein Blick auf mein Handy, als betete ich es würde eine Nachricht von ihm darauf, wie aus dem Nichts erscheinen. Ich fühlte mich schuldig und auch wieder nicht, wusste selber nicht was ich denken sollte, wie ich fühlen sollte. Die zeitliche Distanz zu dem Stadtbummel, ließ mich langsam wieder in mein altes Muster zurückfallen, so dass Mike dann am Freitag sein Schweigen brach, als er sah, dass die Wohnung endlich fertig war. Trotzdem hatte ich Probleme ihn an mich ranzulassen. Es war total absurd, als würde ich mich selber betrügen.

„Ich habe das Wochenende frei, wir können uns New York anschauen!" sagte Mike am Freitagabend versöhnlich. „Du hast ja noch nicht viel gesehen! Und ich auch nicht!" Er legte einen Reiseführer auf den Tisch.

„Mike wir haben doch noch genug Zeit die Stadt zu sehen, wir müssen jetzt nicht alles an einem Wochenende machen!"

„Ich muss mich etwas auskennen, gerade wenn mich auswärtige Klienten fragen, wo es etwas zu sehen gibt!" erwiderte er.

„Na gut!" Ich hatte keine Lust, dass er mich wieder tagelang anschwieg.

„Gut morgen um acht ziehen wir los. Ich hab schon alles durchgeplant!" ich hatte das befürchtet. Sah so aus, als ob ich meine Klischee Stadtführung jetzt wohl doch bekommen würde.

Die nächsten beiden Tage waren schrecklich. Wir hetzten regelrecht von einer Sehenswürdigkeit zur anderen. Ein Blick darauf geworfen und schon ging es weiter. Ich musste mir das sicher noch einmal genauer anschauen, vielleicht auch mit Jazz oder Angela. Als wir sonntagnachmittags durch den Central Park nahezu rannten und an dem See vorbei liefen, musste ich unweigerlich an Dienstag denken. Ich hatte jetzt seit vier Tagen nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Hatte ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Wie sehr wünschte ich mir gerade, ich könnte mich ans Ufer setzten und einfach einmal die Füße baumeln lassen. Ich liebte es einfach im Grünen auch wenn es nur ein Park war.

„Können wir uns nicht einmal ausruhen!" fragte ich Mike ganz außer Atem.

„Bella wir müssen in einer halben Stunde die Fähre nach Liberty Island erreichen, sonst schaffen wir die Freiheitsstatue heute nicht mehr!" entgegnete er, keine Spur langsamer werdend.

„Die Freiheitsstatue steht morgen auch noch, Mike. Und ich denke du kannst sie deinen Klienten empfehlen, auch ohne sie selbst gesehen zu haben!" trotze ich jetzt. „Ich kann auch hier bleiben, wenn du unbedingt gehen willst!"

„Ich dachte du wolltest den Stadtbummel!" antwortete er jetzt und drehte sich um, als er bemerkte, dass ich stehen geblieben war.

„Ich sagte, wir müssen nicht alles an einem Wochenende machen, wofür andere sich eine Woche oder mehr Zeit nehmen. Ich setzte mich jetzt hier hin und lasse die Füße baumeln!"

„Jetzt sitzt du schon die ganze Woche faul herum und dann kannst du mir nicht einmal den Gefallen tun? Ich dachte du freust dich, wenn ich etwas Zeit mit dir verbringe, und du einmal rauskommst!" maulte er mich jetzt an.

„Ich hätte kein Problem damit selber etwas zu arbeiten. Es war deine Idee, dass ich zu Hause bleibe! Und ich war auch nicht faul, ich habe die Wohnung in Schuss gebracht! Außerdem habe ich Blasen an den Füßen, verdammt!" erwiderte ich.

„Was ist nur in dich gefahren, ich erkenne dich ja gar nicht wieder!" schimpfte er, als er sich umdrehte und mich einfach stehen ließ.

Seufzend begab ich mich zielgerichtet zu dem See und setzte mich ans Ufer. Wie anders diese beiden Stadtbummel gewesen waren. Wie viel Spaß ich mit Jazz hatte, und was für langweiliges Wochenende es mit Mike gewesen war. Ich fühlte mich wie die Asiaten, die ihren Urlaub erst auf den Fotos richtig genießen konnten. Außerdem hatte ich von diesen modischen Ledersandalen Blasen an den Füßen. Ich hielt sie ins kalte Wasser, holte mein Handy heraus und konnte dann einfach nicht anders.

_Ich sitze gerade im Central Park am See und langweile mich! Kaputte Füße! Bella._

Ich legte mich zurück und schloss die Augen, als mein Telefon piepste.

_Bist du noch eine halbe Stunde da? J._

Schnell schrieb ich zurück und musste grinsen.

_Ich denke noch etwas länger ;) Bin dort, wo wir gesessen haben. Bring Kaffee mit ;) B_

Prompt kam die Antwort:

_Bin unterwegs! Bis gleich! J_

Ich schloss wieder die Augen und freute mich auf das Wiedersehen. Ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich wegdöste, als mich jemand an die Schulter tippte.

„Ich hätte dich ja schlafen gelassen, aber du hattest Kaffee bestellt und ich denke nicht dass du ihn kalt wolltest!" hörte ich seine tiefe Stimme und riss die Augen auf. Er hatte sich über mich gebeugt und blickte auf mich hinab.

„Schickes Outfit, nicht ganz passend für einen Nachmittag im Park, aber OK!" er neckte mich jetzt. Verlegen schaute ich an mir herunter und schämte mich etwas für das übertriebene Outfit.

„Auch nicht meine erste Wahl!" sagte ich düster, ahnte aber sofort, dass ich ihm damit unweigerlich die Worte in den Mund gelegt hatte.

„Mach dir nichts daraus. Die Freundin meines kleineren Bruders Edward, sie ist Modedesignerin. Sie steckt uns auch andauernd in ihre Outfits!" Huch, kein sarkastischer Kommentar.

„Naja, ich hoffe sie hat einen besseren Geschmack. Vor allem in Schuhen!"

„Sei dir damit einmal nicht so sicher. Sie ist New Yorkerin. Da sind hohe Absätze normal, wie für dich Flip Flops!"

„Kein Wunder, dass hier viele Frauen größer sind als Männer!" grinste ich jetzt. „Ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen können. Dabei würden mir ein paar Zentimeter mehr bestimmt nicht schaden! Ich ziehe sie nur an, wenn es sein muss! Mir reichen schon diese Ledersandalen!" Sein Blick wanderte zu meinen Schuhen, dann zu meinen Füßen, die noch immer im Wasser baumelten.

„Du musst nicht größer sein. Ich denke du erinnerst dich, was ich zu dir gesagt hatte!" _Jedes einzelne Wort._ „Zeig mir lieber einmal deine Füße!"

„Ich weiß nicht!" schmollte ich.

„Wenn du Blasen hast, solltest du sie nicht ins dreckige Wasser halten!"

„Ich dachte du bist außer Dienst!"

„Hippokratischer Eid, Bella. Ich bin immer im Dienst. Also her mit den Füßen!" sagte er jetzt in einer geschäftigen Stimme und ich musste lachen.

„Du hast doch nicht einmal was zum verbinden dabei, was willst du schon machen!" lachte ich jetzt.

„Das wirst du schon sehen! Hattest du nicht irgendwas von kaputten Füßen geschrieben?" fragte er jetzt herausfordernd und holte eine kleine Tüte aus seiner Hosentasche. „Es hörte sich so an, als brauchtest du dringend einen Arzt!" er zwinkerte mir zu.

„Solange du nicht mit einem Skalpell ankommst, meinetwegen!" Ich holte meine Füße aus dem Wasser und stellte sie ab, damit so noch etwas in der Sonne trocknen konnten, doch er griff sofort danach und legte sie sich in den Schoss.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als ob du eine OP brauchst, also kein Skalpell heute!" lachte er.

„Mach einfach, was immer du tun musst!" Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich sollte das desinfizieren, vor allem nach deinem Stunt mit dem Wasser! Es könnte brennen!"

„Hmm, so schlimm ist es bestimmt nicht. Gib mir einfach die Pflaster!" ich versuchte die Füße wegzuziehen, doch er reagierte schnell und hielt sie fest.

„Extremsportarten, aber Angst vor ein bisschen Brennen. Entspann dich einfach und lass mich meinen Job erledigen!"

„Welcher Idiot entspannt sich schon, wenn er beim Arzt ist!" trotze ich jetzt.

„Es wird jetzt brennen!" warnte er, doch im gleichen Augenblick war es auch schon passiert. Er war definitiv geschickt mit den Händen. Ich verzog nur kurz das Gesicht.

„Siehst du was gar nicht so schlimm!" er hörte sich an als ob er ein kleines Kind trösten würde. Ich entspannte mich jetzt tatsächlich, was aber eher an der sanften Massage meines Fußes lag, als an der ärztlichen Behandlung.

„Erzähl mir was über deine Familie. Mein Kinderarzt hatte mir immer Geschichten erzählt, wenn er mich impfen musste. Ich hatte mich immer unter seinem Schreibtisch versteckt!" ich hörte ihn leise lachen.

„Was willst du wissen?" fragte er.

„Zum Beispiel, ob die Cullens ein bestimmtes Gen besitzen, dass sie alle Chirurgen werden. Habt ihr das einmal testen lassen. Es ist schon etwas komisch!" kicherte ich.

„Ihr Swan Frauen, kommt immer auf die seltsamsten Gedanken. Es ist schon schwer manchmal Angie zu folgen, aber du bist definitiv noch schlimmer! Und das ist keine Beleidigung!"

„Du weichst meiner Frage aus!" beschwerte ich mich.

„Mein Vater Carlisle und meine Mutter Esme hatten sich in Mums praktischem Jahr kennen gelernt. Mein Vater war bereits Stationsarzt. Bei uns stand es nie außer Frage, dass wir ebenfalls Chirurgen werden. Vielleicht stimmt deine Gen-Theorie. Vielleicht haben wir auch nur unsere Eltern bewundert?"

„Also keine geheimnisvolle Verschwörung. Mir würden da gleich zahlreiche Sachen dazu einfallen! Vielleicht seit ihr ja auch Vampire, und versucht so an kostenloses Blut zu kommen. Und ihr seid mit speziellen Kräften ausgestattet, dass sich eure Patienten entspannen. Verdammt! Muss ich mir Sorgen um meine Füße machen!" Ich versuchte sie spielerisch wegzuziehen und lachte mit ihm.

„Oder! Ihr seid Außerirdische und benutzt das Arztsein als Tarnung um die Menschen wie Laborratten zu untersuchen. die Erkenntnisse meldet ihr dann eurem Heimatplaneten, und der kommt bald und reist die Weltherrschaft an sich. Wie Pinky und Brain!"

„Nächste Theorie. Du sagtest zahlreich!" lachte er.

„Uhm nicht nahe genug dran, wie wäre es damit? Die Chirurgen Mafia vielleicht? Wie in La Doctore Nostra? Oder!" ich holte Luft:

„Auf eurer Familie liegt ein Fluch eines Medizinmannes von einem Indianerstamm. Schon hunderte von Jahren her. Damals hatte ein Cullen, die Tochter des Indianerhäuptlings verführt und er war so wütend, dass er den Cullen zu ewigen in Blut herumwühlen zwang!" kicherte ich.

„Gibt es keine Kur für diesen Fluch? Dir fällt doch bestimmt etwas ein!" fragte er lachend.

„Natürlich, erst wenn ein Cullen es schafft einer holden, hilflosen Maid" ich zwinkerte ihm zu: „zu Hilfe zu eilen, und sie zweimal um den See des Central Parks trägt, dann ist der Fluch gebrochen!"

„Also muss ich dich jetzt um den See tragen und gleich zweimal!"

„Woher willst du wissen, ob ich die holde Maid bin?" lachte ich.

„Ich würde es darauf ankommen lassen!"

„Ich denke ich verzichte! Der Fluch muss noch warten. Was wenn ich wieder in Not bin und du mich nicht mehr verarzten kannst! Darauf sollte ich es nicht ankommen lassen!"

„Da hast du wohl Recht, das solltest du wirklich nicht riskieren!" grinste er mich an.

„Und noch weitere Theorien?" fragte er jetzt.

„Eigentlich solltest du doch etwas erzählen!" gluckste ich.

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn du mir alle Antworten klaust!"

„Mein Vater würde jetzt zu dir sagen. Du hast wohl einen kleinen Schelm gefressen!" Ich stockte kurz. Er schaute mich kurz schief an. Warum rutschte mir bei ihm immer etwas über meine Eltern heraus.

„Sie waren sicher tolle Menschen! Ich hätte sie gerne kennen gelernt!"

„Das waren sie!"

„OK, also ich sollte über meine Familie erzählen. Ich habe noch eine Zwillingsschwester Rose und einen kleinen Bruder Edward, der mit der Modedesignerin. Rose ist mit ihren High-School Freund Emmett verheiratet, er ist Sportjournalist. Sie wohnen alle hier in New York. Außer Alice, die ist zurzeit unterwegs. Gerade ist sie noch für einen Monat in Mailand. Danach kommt sie aber auch zurück. Edward ist der etwas nachdenklichere Typ. Rose kann manchmal ganz schön biestig sein. Man muss schon mit ihr umgehen können. Emmett, ich denke du würdest dich gut mit ihm verstehen, er macht gerne Scherze! Alice ist ein Energiebündel, mehr kann ich nicht dazu sagen. Du musst sie selber erleben, dann verstehst du was ich meine. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, ob sie bei dir nicht verblassen würde. Dinge wie Bungeejumping oder auch Snowboarden kämen ihr nicht in den Sinn. Angie und du geht ja öfters, wie ich mitbekommen hatte!"

„Ja, wir sind ja auch in der Nähe der Rockies aufgewachsen, da lag das Nahe. Ang und ich sind Freestyler. Half-Pipe und solche Dinge!"

„Noch andere Extremsportarten, von denen ich wissen sollte. Damit ich mich auf unsere nächste Wette gefasst machen kann!"

„Fallschirmspringen fände ich auch interessant!" ich grinste ihn heraufordernd an. „Ist nur ziemlich teuer!" Ich zuckte die Schultern. Wie sollte ich Mike klarmachen, dass ich mal schnell 500 Dollar für einen Sprung aus dem Flugzeug haben wollte!

Jazz schaute mich etwas frustriert daraufhin an. Erriet er meine Gedanken etwa?

Wir fanden schnell wieder in lustigere Themen zurück, scherzten wieder weiter, es war regelrecht inspirierend. Heute kamen kaum angespannten Stimmungen auf. Ich verstand jetzt, warum Angela ihn als Seelenverwandten bezeichnete. Es war leicht mit ihm Spaß zu haben.

Zwei Stunden später machten wir uns dann auf den Heimweg. Die Zeit mit ihm ließ mich die Tortur der letzten beiden Tage vergessen. Ich schaffte es sogar ihn diesmal einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben zum Abschied.

Mike war noch nicht zu Hause, als ich heimkam. Sofort kamen leichte Schuldgefühle auf, dass ich nicht mit ihm gegangen bin. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich jetzt wieder tagelang anschweigen.

Ich rief Angela an und verabredete mich für den nächsten Tag mit ihr zum Shoppen. Wenig später kam Mike heim. Ich war barfuss, und meine fachmännischen Verbände sprangen einem direkt ins Auge.

„Es tut mir leid Bella. Ich hätte wohl etwas Rücksicht auf deine Füße nehmen sollen!" ich schaute nur erstaunt. Hatte er gedacht ich würde schauspielern? Mir lag schon etwas auf der Zunge, doch ich wollte keinen Ärger haben.

„Ist schon in Ordnung!" sagte ich nur. „Ich leg mich jetzt ins Bett! Gute Nacht!" Ich ließ ihn stehen, bevor mir doch noch eine bissige Bemerkung herausrutschte. Woher kamen diese plötzlich alle.

Am nächsten Tag holte ich Angela vom Krankenhaus ab. Sie stand dort schwatzend mit einer weiteren jungen Ärztin.

„Hey Süße! Das ist übrigens Rose, Bella!" Sie gab mir einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, als ich bereits Rose die Hand entgegenstreckte. Sie war wunderschön. Die weibliche Version von Jazz. Sie musterte mich eingehend: „Du bist also Bella. Ich bin Rosalie, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Rose. Wird Zeit, dass du hier auftauchst. Angie liegt uns schon seit Wochen damit in den Ohren!" Meinte Jazz nicht, sie wäre biestig, wunderte ich mich. Sie kam mir eher herzlich vor. „Ja, ich freu mich auch wahnsinnig meine große Schwester wiederzuhaben!" Ich nahm Angela in die Arme und drückte sie fest. „Definitiv deine Schwester, Angie! Ich muss wieder rein. Viel Spaß ihr zwei! Bella ich hoffe wir sehen uns jetzt öfters!" lachte sie und winkte uns noch kurz zu.

„Sie ist hübsch!" sagte ich zu Angela.

„Ja, das liegt in der Familie. Ich bin echt froh, dass ich auch nicht gerade ein hässliches Entlein bin, sonst würde ich bei den Cullens ständig eingeschüchtert sein! Wie waren deine beiden Stadtbummel?" fragte sie nun. Wir waren auf den Weg nach Soho, ein paar Boutiquen abklappern.

„Verschieden, aber das kannst du dir ja denken!" antwortete ich ihr.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich hat Jazz dir keine einzige typische Sehenswürdigkeit gezeigt!" lachte sie.

„Naja wir waren in einem Cafe in einem Wolkenkratzer! Und dann im Central Park bei einer etwas anderen Bootsregatta! Wir haben gewettet, welches Boot absäuft und ich hatte gewonnen. Er muss jetzt mit mir Bungeejumping gehen!"

„Jazz mag unternehmungslustige Leute. Was denkst du warum er sich mit mir abgibt! Ihr kommt also ganz gut klar? Das von dem Cafe und der Regatta wusste ich, von der verlorenen Wette allerdings nichts!" Hm, OK Jazz editierte also.

„Ja es war witzig! Im Gegensatz zu Mike. Er hat mich innerhalb von zwei Tagen durch ganz Manhattan gescheucht! Ich hatte Blasen an den Füßen. Ich hab ihn dann im Central Park stehen gelassen! Oder er mich. Keine Ahnung!" Ich wollte lieber nichts von Jazz erzählen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es Angela erzählen sollte, falls Jazz nichts gesagt hat. Wenn er aber etwas gesagt hatte, steckte ich womöglich in der Zwickmühle. Ich schwieg besser erst mal. Sicher würde sie mich dann selber darauf ansprechen.

„Höre ich da etwas Missmut gegenüber Mike heraus?" stichelte Angela.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich möchte erst einmal nicht darüber reden!"

„Hört sich an, als könnte ich hoffen!" grinste sie jetzt. Wenn sie wüsste, warum ich missmutig gegenüber Mike war. Dass ich ihn jetzt ständig mit ihren besten Freund verglich.

„Hat sich Jazz benommen?" fragte sie jetzt, um das Thema zu wechseln. Hatte er sich benommen?

„Da ich nicht weiß, wie er normal ist, bzw. nicht weiß wie er ist, wenn er sich nicht benimmt kann ich das nicht sagen!" antwortete ich kryptisch.

„Bella, das würdest du merken. Ich hatte mir nur Gedanken gemacht, weil er dich dann doch sehr interessiert gemustert hatte. Ich denke aber nicht, dass er es wagen würde, sich an meiner kleinen Schwester zu vergreifen!" Er hatte ihr also nichts von gestern erzählt.

„Ich denke du musst dir keine Gedanken machen!" Ich war mir da nicht wirklich sicher.

„Naja normalerweise nimmt sich Jazz sofort, was er will. Ich denke du bist auf der sicheren Seite!" Wollte ich auf der sicheren Seite sein? Hatte Angela Recht, und ich deutete einfach nur alles falsch? Was deutete ich eigentlich? Dass er mich oft berührte, unbewusst und bewusst. Ich hatte Angela und Jazz noch nie interagieren sehen, wusste nicht wie er sich bei ihr verhielt. Konnte ich Angela fragen? Oder würde sie dann misstrauisch werden. Wie würde ich mich fühlen, wenn ich für ihn nur eine Eroberung sein würde. Vielleicht hielt er sich ja auch nur zurück, weil ich in einer Beziehung war. Mike! Ich musste mich auf Mike konzentrieren. Meine Gefühle waren seit einer Woche die reinste Achterbahn. Wenn ich wirklich nur eine Eroberung war, lohnte es sich dann dafür meine Beziehung aufs Spiel zu setzten?

„Wie gesagt, wir haben uns einfach nur gut verstanden! Aber wäre doch auch komisch gewesen, wenn ich mich mit deinem Seelenverwandten nicht verstanden hätte, oder!" meinte ich keck.

„Er wird am Mittwoch auch kommen. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?" sagte sie beiläufig. Innerlich zuckte ich zusammen. Mike und Jazz in einem Raum, das könnte Probleme geben. Mir schauderte jetzt schon, wenn ich daran dachte, wie ich mich fühlen würde.

„Natürlich, ich sagte doch wir verstehen uns ganz gut!" Ich konnte es jetzt nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

„OK, wir fangen dann so gegen sieben an! Was machst du morgen? Jetzt wo du nicht mehr das Haus einrichten musst?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht!" antwortete ich.

„Du solltest dir wirklich eine Beschäftigung suchen!" murmelte sie.

„Ich werde heute Abend einmal Bridget anrufen. Vielleicht hat sie ja etwas!" seufzte ich.

„Mit der High Society Tee-Partys schmeißen!" äffte sie.

„Besser als herumzusitzen!" entgegnete ich gereizt.

„Auch wieder wahr!" sie gab sich erst einmal geschlagen.

Am Abend rief ich noch Bridget an, die sich für Freitag mit mir verabredete. Sie hörte sich erfreut an, von mir zu hören und ich war nach dem Telefonat zwar erleichtert, doch meine Gefühle waren gespalten. Einerseits freute ich mich darauf Bridget wieder zu sehen, andererseits würde sie mich einen Wohltätigkeitsverein vorstellen. Mir grauste es jetzt schon vor den ganzen geschniegelten Frauen, die dort vertreten sein würden.

_**Wir sind auf der Suche nach jemanden, der uns hilft diese Story ins Englische zu übersetzten. Wenn irgendwer Lust hat, schreibt uns doch bitte an. **_

_**LG Jazznation**_


	4. Chapter 4

Am nächsten Tag, saß ich dann unschlüssig vor meinen Laptop. Mein Gefühlschaos inspirierte mich. Ich begann die vergangen Tage zu skizzieren, doch fragte mich im gleichen Augenblick, wie ich das auf den Laptop lassen sollte. Wenn Mike dranging und das finden würde. Obwohl er sich ja strikt weigerte irgendwas zu lesen, was ich schrieb. Wenn ich den Namen ändern würde, könnte ich es notfalls als Fiktion darstellen. Unweigerlich formten sich die Charaktere aus meinen eigenen Erfahrungen und ich schrieb wie besessen. Das erste Mal besetzte ich selber eine Hauptrolle in meinen Geschichten. Doch irgendwas fehlte noch. Etwas, was diese Liebesgeschichte, wie sie sich jetzt in meinen Kopf ausbreitete das gewisse Etwas gab. Ich schrieb sogar noch mittwochs bis ungefähr fünf Uhr nachmittags weiter. Doch weiterhin fehlte mir die interessante Wendung in meinen Plot. Ich speicherte also erst einmal gegen fünf die Datei und schob sie auf eine Speicherkarte, die ich zwischen meiner Unterwäsche versteckte.

Das Telefon klingelte und Mike rief an. Er würde es erst gegen neun schaffen zu kommen und wir sollten schon einmal essen. Ich seufzte doch überlegte mir, dass ich so vielleicht Zeit hatte zu sehen, wie Angela und Jazz miteinander umgingen. Da ich immer noch im Hauslook angezogen war, begab ich mich ins Bad und begann mich fertig zu machen. Unschlüssig frisierte ich meine Haare, nicht sicher, ob ich sie offen oder hochgesteckt tragen sollte. Ich entschied mich dann für eine lockere Hochsteckfrisur mit einem schwarzen Haarband. Hier war es dann nicht so schlimm, wenn ein paar Locken hervorsprangen. Die Kleiderfrage war heute auch problematischer. Es sollte leger wirken, wollte aber auch nicht das Missfallen von Mike erregen. Dieser Abend würde eine Katastrophe werden. Mein Blick fiel auf das neue Kleid, das ich zusammen mit Angela erstanden hatte. Verdammt ich war bei meiner Schwester zu Besuch und nicht auf einer von Mikes Veranstaltungen. Ich zog es an. Die Schwarz-Weiße Optik passte perfekt zu der Frisur, die mich im Romantiklook erstrahlen ließ. Ich liebte dieses Kleid. Soll doch Mike denken, was er will.

Zufrieden mit meinen Äußeren packte ich meine Tasche und bestellte ein Taxi, das mich zu Angela bringen sollte. Als ich vor ihrer Tür stand, hörte ich bereits Gelächter. Vielleicht würde der Abend doch nicht so schlimm werden wie gedacht und klingelte. Ben öffnete die Tür.

„Hey Kleines!" sagte er, als er mich in die Arme zog. Ben war nicht ganz so wie Angela, eher der ruhigere Typ. Er war zwar gut aussehend, aber kam nicht an Jazz heran. Ich fragte mich wirklich, wie Angela es schaffte, überhaupt nicht von Jazz angezogen zu werden. Es war mir ein Rätsel.

„Wir sind alle in der Küche! Es ist doch etwas größer als erwartet geworden. Los ich stell dich unseren Freunden vor. Jazz kennst du ja schon!" Ben nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich in die Küche. Das Gelächter war verstummt und es folgte eine nahezu erwartungsvolle Stille. Mein erster Blick fiel auf Jazz, der entspannt an der Wand lehnte, ein freches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er mich sah. Ich trat etwas irritiert von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Bella, da bist du ja!" rief Angela aus, als sie in einer Schürze auf mich zulief und mich drückte. „Komm ich stell dir die anderen vor!" Das einzige bekannte Gesicht, war das von Rose, die neben einen großen dunkelhaarigen Mann stand, der wohl Emmett sein musste. „Rose kennst du ja schon!" ich gab ihr die Hand. „Hi Rose!"

„Das sind Emmett und Edward!" Interessiert betrachtete ich Edward. Er hatte grüne Augen und hellbraune Haare, nur in den Gesichtszügen war seine Verwandtschaft zu Jazz und Rose zu erkennen. Trotzdem hatte Angela Recht gehabt. Der gesamte Cullen-Clan und auch der Anhang waren wirklich mit guten Genen gesegnet. Emmett begrüßte mich überraschenderweise mit einer Umarmung. „Das ist also die kleine Schwester von Angie! Wir haben alle lange darauf warten müssen, dich kennen zu lernen!" Seine Augen blitzen verschmitzt. Ich mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Edward allerdings, der nach Jazz Beschreibung etwas nachdenklichere Typ, war nicht ganz so überschwänglich. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Wir haben schon viel von dir gehört!" Ich lächelte ihn an, doch die Gedanken überschlugen sich. Nicht nur Jazz war mit Angela verbündet, sondern anscheinend der ganze Cullen-Clan. Ich konnte mir nur den Horrorabend ausmalen, der mir bevorstand. Wenn sie alle so direkt waren, wie Jazz und Angela, dann würde ich nichts zu lachen haben. Jazz trat jetzt auf mich zu. „Hey Bella, lange nicht gesehen!" Er zwinkerte, denn es war erst drei Tage her. Er drückte mich nur kurz unverbindlich, kein Verweilen wie sonst, allerdings blieb er jetzt neben mir stehen. Ich konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da Angela mit einem Glas Wein neben mir stand. Jetzt bemerkte ich erst, dass alle ein Glas in der Hand hatten außer Rose. Anscheinend hatte sie meinen fragenden Blick registriert. „Nachtschicht, ich muss um zwölf ins Krankenhaus. Kein Alkohol für mich, heute!"

Ich trank schnell einen Schluck.

„Bella, erzähl wie findest du Big Apple bis jetzt!" fragte nun Emmett. Ich stand hier definitiv jetzt im Mittelpunkt des Interesses.

„Erschlagend!" Aus irgendeinem Grund fingen bei dieser Aussage alle an zu lachen und ich schaute etwas irritiert in die Runde.

„Das Gleiche hatte Angie auch gesagt, als sie das erste Mal hier war! Sie sind also sicher Schwestern!" meinte Emmett und ich musste erst mal grinsen. „Sie hat fast das gesamte erste Jahr im Central Park verbracht, bis sie sich an das Stadtleben so richtig gewöhnt hat. Doch jetzt ist sie eine richtige New Yorkerin!" Ich schaute Angela zweifelnd an.

„Naja fast!" lachte sie. „Ohne mich würden hier alle in ihrem Großstadtmief versinken!"

„Das ist wohl wahr. Angie kommen hier immer die besten Ideen, um hier raus zu kommen! Vor zwei Wochen sind wir alle Paintball Schießen gegangen!" meinte Emmett enthusiastisch.

„Weißt du noch, wie ich Rose am Kopf getroffen habe und sie dich beschuldigt hat, dass du sie nicht gedeckt hast, Emmett! Du hättest die beiden sehen sollen. Rose hat sich vor ihm aufgebaut und mit ihm gestritten. Leider waren sie so sehr vertieft, dass plötzlich die Farbe von allen Seiten auf sie zuflog!" lachte Ben jetzt. Rose blickte Emmett finster an, als ob das alles wirklich seine Schuld gewesen war, doch der grinste nur.

„Naja und diese Krankenschwester, die Jazz mitgenommen hatte zum Schießen. Ich hoffe wirklich, die bringst du nie wieder mit!" meinte Angela jetzt.

„Sicher nicht. Äh, war ja nur, damit die Zahl aufging. Immerhin war Alice ja auch noch dabei. Und ich brauchte eine Partnerin!" es klang rechtfertigend.

„Vor uns musst du dich nicht rechtfertigen Jazz, wir wissen doch wie es ist!" lachte Angie.

Mich würde allerdings sehr interessieren, wie es ist. Ich versuchte meine Mike-Miene aufzusetzen, doch ich fragte mich, ob es mir gelang, denn ich spürte seinen Blick von der Seite.

„Jedenfalls war die eine totale Niete darin. Und was die von sich gegeben hatte. Wenn wir Krieg spielen, gibt es keine weiße Flagge!" sagte Emmett bestimmt und alle lachten.

„Und wie Klein-Alice sich hinter Edwards Rücken versteckt hatte, und alle aus dem Nichts abschoss. Man hat sie wirklich nicht gesehen. Ein Wunder, dass sie keine High-Heels anhatte!" lachte Rose. Ich stellte mir Klein-Alice, das Energiebündel vor. Ich war total gespannt sie kennen zu lernen.

„Tja meine Alice ist eben unberechenbar!" lachte Edward und seine Augen funkelten vor Liebe auf. Mein Blick wanderte zu Rose, die mit Angela, jetzt am Herd herumhantierte. Emmett drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken, Ben hatte eine Hand in Angelas Hosentasche. Es erinnerte mich an unsere Eltern, die auch eine sehr offene Beziehung geführt hatten. Ich überlegte, wann Mike das letzte Mal sich ähnlich verhalten hatte und es fiel mir einfach nicht ein.

„Verachtet mal Bella nicht!" lachte jetzt Angela. „Sie würde euch allen beim Paintball die Hölle heiß machen. Ihr hättet sie einmal mit achtzehn sehen sollen. Da hatte sie mich mit ein paar Klassenkameraden mitgenommen. Ich glaube es haben alle vor ihr gezittert. Obwohl wir das einzige komplette Frauen-Pärchen waren, haben wir am Ende gesiegt. Sie ist wie ein kleiner Jason Bourne gewesen. Auch mit so komischen Agentenzeichen, die sie mir vorher erklärt hatte! Ich glaub ich hab mich wie ein Bond-Girl gefühlt! Ehrlich gesagt machen solche Sachen erst richtig mit ihr Spaß!" Ich schaute etwas verlegen in die Runde musste dann aber grinsen. Sie hatte Recht zusammen waren wir unschlagbar gewesen. Ich vermisste die Zeiten.

„Bella liebt Extremsportarten!" sagte jetzt Jazz und grinste mich an. „Außerdem hat sie ein gutes Auge für selbstgebaute Boote!"

„Ich habe das Boot nur gewählt, weil ich mir genauso ein Haifischboot vorgestellt hatte, mit einem dicken Mann drin. Was kann ich dafür, dass es dann mich direkt angesprungen hatte. Ich hab die anderen erst einmal gar nicht gesehen!" schmollte ich.

„Jedenfalls muss ich jetzt zum Bungeejumping!" lachte Jazz.

„Als ob dir das was ausmacht!" neckte Angela.

„Naja durch dich bin ich erst auf die Idee gekommen, solche Dinge auszuprobieren. Vorher war ich ein artiger Arztsohn!" Ben brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Braver Arztsohn. Jazz hat schon als Kind rebelliert. Ich wundere mich immer noch wie er und Emmett trotz der ganzen Sachen, die sie angestellt haben nach Harvard gekommen sind. Und dort trifft er natürlich auf genauso eine rebellische Person wie er! Angie, wahrscheinlich die einzige Frau, an die er sich nie herangemacht hat. Zum Glück!" Ich fragte mich, wie alle damit so locker umgehen konnten. Mir versetzte es jedes Mal einen Stich, wenn ich hörte, wie austauschbar Frauen für Jazz waren. Ich schaute zu ihm und er rollte genervt die Augen.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie die Frau sein wird, auf die Jazz mal wirklich ein Auge wirft!" warf sie jetzt ein.

„Ich glaub die muss erst geboren werden!" meinte jetzt Angie. So hatte sie es mir oft erzählt.

„Wir werden sehen!" lachte Rose jetzt, anscheinend auch nicht sicher, ob das je eintreffen würde. „Das Essen ist jedenfalls jetzt fertig. Also lasst uns raus gehen!"

Während des Essens folgten lustige Anekdoten aus der Studienzeit von Angela und den anderen.

„Wisst ihr noch, wie Rose die Tussi, aus dieser Verbindung, wie hieß sie noch mal, Charline mit Ketchup überschüttet hatte, weil sie Emmett angegraben hatte!"

„Oder wie Jazz und Angie, die Verbindungscup gewonnen hatten?"

„Wie Esme den Truthahn zu Thanksgiving herunterfallen ließ, weil Emmett eine Spielzeugmaus in die Küche geworfen hatte!"

Und und und!

Ich wurde immer neidischer, aufgrund ihrer vieler gemeinsamer Erfahrungen. Ich wünschte ich hätte auch so enge Freunde in meinen Leben. Wie sie alle mit einander umgehen, wie sehr sie Angela liebten. Es war so deutlich zu erkennen. Hier erinnerte mich nichts an die Steifheit, die sonst in meinen Leben präsent war. Ich hatte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, sie alle näher kennen zu lernen. Hoffte, dass ich sie irgendwann auch Freunde nennen konnte.

„Ich habe gehört du kannst auch Snowboarden?" fragte Edward, nachdem das Essen weggetragen wurde.

„Naja, wenn man direkt neben den Rockies aufwächst, kein Wunder. Unsere Eltern waren große Wintersportler. Ich stand schon mit drei auf Skiern. Mit sechs wollte ich dann Snowboarden, weil ich das so cool damals fand!" erklärte ich ihnen.

„Bella und ich sind ja auch noch während des Studiums Snowboarden gegangen, wenn sie sich loseisen konnte!" entgegnete jetzt Angela, natürlich musste irgendwann eine Spitze von ihr kommen. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir waren auch mit Angie öfters in den Bergen. Doch bis auf Jazz und Emmett sind alle eher die Skifahrer!" erzählte jetzt Rose.

„Aber nur weil es beides Draufgänger sind!" meinte Edward grinsend.

„Angie war ziemlich frustriert am Anfang mit uns!" sagte Jazz.

„Jo sie meinte sogar einmal. Ich wünschte Bella wäre hier, dann hätte ich wenigstens wen, der wirklich auf einen Brett stehen kann! Aber wir haben uns doch schnell gebessert!" Sofort stellte ich mir vor, wie ich gemeinsam mit ihnen in den Bergen wäre.

„Oh ich zeige euch einmal ein Video von Bella in der Half-Pipe!" Angela sprang auf und lief zum Fernseher und wühlte im CD Regal, schob dann eine CD ein. Es war vor vier Jahren gewesen, als wir ein Wochenende in Whistler verbracht hatten. Sie filmte mich vom unteren Ende von der Half-Pipe aus. Ich wusste, dass ich gut war.

Ich schaute auf die etwas erstaunten Gesichter der anderen, als sie mich fahren sahen.

„Das sieht gefährlich aus!" kam es von Edward.

„Wow! Du bist ja ne richtige Snowboard-Mieze! Das würde ich gern mal Live sehen!" Emmett knuffte mir über den Tisch in die Seite und ich grinste ihn an. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange es her war, dass ich einmal von jemand bewundert wurde. Die Anerkennung tat mir gut.

„Wenn ich das so gut könnte, dann würde ich die Skier auch an den Nagel hängen!" lachte Rose. „Wenn Emmett dir das einmal nachmachen will, dann bin ich echt froh, dass er von Ärzten umgeben ist!"

Ich kam jetzt am unteren Ende der Half-Pipe an und fuhr direkt auf Angela zu. Als ich vor ihr stand, nahm ich den Helm vom Kopf, schüttelte die damals noch taillenlangen Locken!

„Und noch eine verdammt heiße Snowboard-Mieze! Die Swan-Frauen haben es in sich!" lachte Emmett.

„In der Tat!" Jazz grinste jetzt. „Ich überlege gerade, ob mir die langen Locken oder die kurzen besser gefallen!"

„Kein Hanky-Panky mit den Swans hier Jazz!" Angela klopfte ihn auf den Hinterkopf, lachte aber dabei auch.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn wir wieder zusammen auf die Piste gehen, dann machen wir mal Helisnowboarden. Mit dem Helikopter auf eine unpräparierte Piste gehen, Bella!" rief jetzt Angela aus.

„Wieso nicht!" sagte ich lachend. Das wollte ich schon immer einmal machen.

In dem Moment klingelte es. War es schon neun? Ben stand schulterzuckend auf. „Dann wollen wir mal!" murmelte er vor sich hin. Der ganze Tisch war still und ich rutschte etwas unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum. Von der aktuell noch so ausgelassenen Stimmung, war nichts mehr zu spüren. Alle um mich herum Sitzenden hatten plötzlich angespannte Gesichter. Sogar Rose, Emmett und Edward, obwohl sie mich kaum kannten, runzelten die Stirn. Jazz hatte einen ziemlich finsteren Blick drauf. Ich wunderte mich von neuen, ob nicht eine siebenköpfige Anti-Mike Front im Raum vor mir saß.

Mike kam dann mit Ben ins Zimmer, im Anzug gekleidet. Wenigstens hatte er die Krawatte ausgezogen. Mike nickte nur in die Runde, als Ben alle vorstellte, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe alle persönlich zu begrüßen, als ob sie unter seiner Würde wären. Dabei waren es alle erfolgreiche Personen. Er setzte sich neben mich, nichts wies in dem Moment darauf hin, dass wir ein Paar waren. Nach dem sichtbaren Verhalten der Pärchen hier, schämte ich mich nahezu, dass er mich nicht einmal berührte, auch ich wurde nur mit einem kurzen Nicken bedacht. Angela sprühte nahezu vor unterdrückten Zorn, als ich sie ansah. In dem Moment wurde mir klar, was für ein Fehler es war zu versuchen Mike hier zu integrieren. Er wollte hier gar nicht sein und die anderen wollten ihn hier nicht haben. Doch wo passte ich in diese Gleichung hinein.

„Wir hatten gerade über Heli-Snowboarden geredet, dass Bella und Angie das einmal versuchen wollten!" versuchte Emmett das Gespräch im Gang zu bekommen.

„Ja, das würde mich schon reizen!" gab ich zu.

„Ich werde mich später mal im Internet umschauen, damit wir das in unseren Winterurlaub mit einplanen können!"

„Gute Idee!" ich wusste nicht, ob meine Stimme fest war. Jazz Blick bohrte sich in mich.

„Was ist Helisnowboarden. Ich bin ja der Meinung Skifahren wäre ein angemessener Wintersport für Bella!" sagte jetzt Mike. Jazz Blick löste sich jetzt von mir und er starrte Mike mit offenem Mund an.

„Helisnowboarden, da wird man mit einen Helikopter auf einen unpräparierten Berg abgesetzt zum Tiefschneefahren!" antwortete ich nun kleinlaut. Die Blicke der anderen wechselten jetzt zwischen mir und Mike und verdüsterten sich weiter.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist, dass du dich nach so was umschaust, Angela!" platze Mike jetzt heraus. Er sah mich eindringlich an. „Bella, was denkst du was meine Kollegen sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass meine Verlobte solche halsbrecherischen Aktionen macht!" Ich versank jetzt geradezu im Stuhl. Die gute Stimmung war wie weggeblasen. Ich bekam keinen Ton mehr heraus, fühlte mich einerseits zurechtgewiesen wie ein unartiges Kind andererseits schämte ich mich vor den anderen, dass ich einfach so klein beigab.

„Nachdem, was ich gesehen habe, wäre Bella bestimmt nicht in Gefahr, so gut wie sie auf den Brett ist!" Jazz sah Mike zornig an, ein Ton in der Stimme, der mir Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Hier geht es nicht darum, ob sie es kann, sondern dass sie es nicht tun soll. Bella kann bestimmt viele Dinge, doch es ist nicht gut für meinen Ruf, wenn sie das macht!" erklärte er sich jetzt ruhig, als hätte er die Feindseligkeit gar nicht bemerkt.

„Ist es in dem Fall überhaupt wichtig, was Bella denkt!" kam es nun von Rose schnippisch.

„Bella denkt darüber wie ich!" sagte jetzt Mike. „Wenn ich in meinen Beruf vorankommen will, müssen eben Opfer gemacht werden!"

„Warum soll Bella die ganzen Opfer bringen?" sagte jetzt Edward verwundert. Als würden sie sich mit den Spitzen abwechseln. Hatten sie sich vorher Fragen ausgeteilt.

„Ich sehe nicht, dass Bella ein Opfer bringt. Welche Frau wünscht sich das nicht, sich um Haus und Hof zu kümmern. Ins Spa zu gehen, shoppen, wann immer und wo immer sie will!" Mike wirkte gelassen. Ich fühlte mich, als würden die anderen gar nicht bemerken, dass ich noch am Tisch saß. Jazz starrte mich wieder an. Er sah mich jetzt verärgert an. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm getan hatte.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich arbeiten kann!" sagte Rose jetzt. Angela und Ben sagten nichts. Wunderbar, sie hatte zwar versprochen, sich zu benehmen, aber natürlich hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, dass sie das schlecht benehmen einfach den anderen überließ. Ich funkelte sie jetzt an und sie zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln bei meinen Blick. Ich versank regelrecht vor Scham in den Boden, griff nach dem Glas Wein, um mich wenigstens ein bisschen an etwas festhalten zu können und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Wie sehr hätte ich mir jetzt gewünscht, noch etwas Stärkeres zur Hand zu haben.

„Und was soll sie tun, schreiben! Das ist doch peinlich, wenn man es nicht kann! Literaturstudium, das kann ja gar nichts werden! Wenn sie wenigstens etwas Anständiges gelernt hätte"

„Es gibt sehr viele Berufe, die man mit einem Literaturstudium ergreifen kann. Allein im Sportjournalismus stehen unzählige Möglichkeiten offen. Vor allem wenn man von Yale mit Summa Cum Laude abschließt!" Auch Emmetts Kommentar prallte an Mike ab. Ich hoffte nur noch, sie waren bald fertig über mich zu diskutieren.

„Das, was ich verdiene reicht für uns beide!" antworte Mike schulterzuckend.

„Der Traum jeder Frau. Sieben Jahre studieren und dann Däumchen drehen und Tee-Partys schmeißen!" Rose triefte jetzt vor Ironie.

„Ich seh du verstehst mich!" lachte Mike sie an. Rose rollte mit den Augen nach diesem Kommentar.

„Jedenfalls bei mir auf der Arbeit, da geht es hart zu. Da wäre es außerdem schlecht, wenn Bella nicht zu Hause wäre, wenn ich heimkomme. Es gibt ja außerdem viele ehrenamtliche Beschäftigungen!" Ich nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus dem Weinglas, doch es war bereits leer. Hatte ich das ganze Glas innerhalb ein paar Minuten getrunken. Ich blickte zur Weinflasche, doch sie war leer. Vielleicht sollte ich eine neue holen, um dem ganzen wenigstens ein paar Minuten zu entfliehen. Mike redete mittlerweile von seiner Arbeit, wie immer. Wie toll es war, doch auch wie hart es war, am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette zu stehen. Als hätte er ein Publikum vor sich, dass das wirklich interessierte. Ich wunderte mich über mich selber, dass ich wenigstens im Gedanken diesmal so aufbegehrte. Normalerweise verteidigte ich Mike, doch heute ging nicht einmal das. Meine Hände wurden nass.

Ich weiß nicht wie es dazukam, doch mir wurde alles zu viel und ich stand auf spürte weiterhin die Blicke der anderen auf mir. Ich griff nach der leeren Flasche und verließ das Zimmer ohne ein Wort zu sagen. In der Küche atmete ich erst einmal tief durch stütze mich mit den Händen am Tisch ab. Jemand betrat in diesem Augenblick die Küche. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Jazz stand einen Meter von mir entfernt. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Frustration und Zorn.

„Angela hat schon wieder untertrieben, es ist schlimmer als ich dachte!" Er kam näher.

„Ich bin wirklich fast enttäuscht von dir, obwohl ich damit hätte rechnen müssen. Doch es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen! Verdammt Bella, was tust du nur!" Er stand jetzt direkt vor mir. Meine Hände wanderten zum Tisch um mich erneut festzuhalten. „Er liebt dich gar nicht, er liebt nur das, was er aus dir gemacht hat!" Ich schaute verlegen auf meine Füße. Er war mir jetzt so nahe, dass ich die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausstrahlte spüren konnte, obwohl er mich nicht anfasste.

„Sagt der, der jeden Tag eine andere hat!" murmelte ich.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht sehen kann!" antworte er jetzt. Seine Stimme klang hart. „Aber du, du bist blind! Was tut er für dich, dass er dich verdient!"

Ich antwortete nicht und er fuhr fort: „Er verdient dich nicht! Angie hat Recht, er verdient dich nicht! Verdammt! Sag mir was er tut, dass du bei ihm bleibst! Rede mit mir!"

Ich betrachtete weiter meine Füße, als seine Hand unter mein Kinn griff und mich zwang hoch zu schauen. „Sie mich an!" und ich tat es. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die meinen, als versuchte er zu lesen, was ich nicht sagte. „Verdammt sag etwas!"

„Er sorgt für mich!" flüsterte ich. Er stöhnte nur.

„Wenn du arbeiten würdest, dann bräuchtest du ihn nicht! Siehst du das denn nicht!"

„Vielleicht?" es klang eher wie eine Frage. Seine Nähe machte mich ganz benommen. Seine Worte hallten in meinen Kopf wie Echo.

„Was muss man tun, um zu dir durchzudringen? Du bist das nicht! Wo steckt die Bella, die ich kennen gelernt habe?" in seiner Stimme schwang jetzt der Frust mit, den ich schon von Angela kannte. Die Hand, die an meinem Kinn lag, wanderte jetzt zu meiner Wange. Wie sollte ich auf seine Fragen antworten, wenn er mir so nahe war. Wusste er das nicht? Die zwei Gläser Wein halfen in der Situation auch nicht. Ich fühlte mich wie festgefroren. Benebelt vom Wein und seiner Nähe, sein Atem streifte mein Gesicht, vertrieb alles was sich noch in meinen Kopf befand und ich blickte ihn nur an. Seine Augen blitzen erneut auf, ein wissendes Schmunzeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Ich sah ihn näher kommen, doch trotzdem überraschte es mich, als seine Lippen sich auf meine legten, sanft aber mit einen solchen Nachdruck, dass ich glaube mir gaben die Knie nach, als auch schon ein Arm um meine Hüfte gelegt wurde, mich stützte. Ich riss die Augen auf, schnappte gegen seinen Mund nach Luft. Dabei entfuhr meiner Kehle ein Seufzer, ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er mir vor Entsetzten oder gespannter Erwartung entwich. Seine Zunge drückte leicht gegen meine Lippen, trotz der Sanftheit kannte sie kein Erbarmen und ich konnte nicht anders als mich ihm zu öffnen. Es war, als würde die Zeit still stehen, meine Bewegungslosigkeit löste sich in Luft auf. Meine Hände, die sich eben noch am Tisch befanden haben, waren bereits um seinen Hals geschlungen. Er musste mich nicht drängen, wie reflexartig antworte ich auf den erzwungenen Kuss, als ob mein Leben davon abhinge. Vergessen war für mich alles um mich herum, wo wir uns befanden, wer sich im Zimmer daneben befand. Manche Leute warteten ihren Leben lang auf solch einen Augenblick. Ich konnte mich diesen Moment nur hingeben, als sich unsere Zungen berührten, ich ihn das erste Mal schmeckte, versuchte mit den Sinnen zu begreifen was ich schmeckte. Wie eine Mischung aus der herrlichsten Süße und der erfrischendsten Minze, mit einem Hauch vom Wein, den wir getrunken hatten. Unsere Zungen bewegten sich wie im Einklang, wie als ob sie dafür gemacht wären. Er presste mich näher an sich, als würde er ebenfalls die Kontrolle verlieren. Ich selber war hoffnungslos verloren. Mein Gehirn hatte schon davor aufgehört zu existieren. Er löste sich von mir seine Finger strichen über meine noch geöffneten Lippen und ich öffnete die Augen, hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte. Jazz Augen waren auf meine Lippen gerichtet, sein Blick überrascht, wie ich mich selber fühlte. Ein nahezu überhebliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und seine Lippen, pressten sich noch einmal kurz auf meine jetzt wieder mit geschlossenem Mund und meine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Die anderen werden uns vermissen!" sagte er leise und trat zurück und ich merkte wie langsam die Realität zurückkehrte. „Denke darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe!" Ich versuchte mein Gehirn wieder in Gang zu bringen als sich Entsetzten breit machte. Mike war im Raum nebenan und ich stand hier und küsste einen anderen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr leugnen, ich betrog Mike. Ich hatte Jazz von mir drücken sollen, nie auf diesen Stadtbummel gehen sollen. Doch ich konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Auch wenn das der wohl unglaublichste Kuss meines Lebens war. Ein Kuss bei dem sich die Zehen kringeln.

„OK!" flüsterte ich, als er mir zwei Weinflaschen in die Hand drückte und mit einem kurzen Schulterblick die Küche verlies, mich zurückließ in einen Scherbenhaufen, der sich um mich herum bildete. Ich konnte nicht mehr lange bleiben. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seitdem ich den Tisch verlassen hatte. Wie konnte ich nur alles um mich herum vergessen, wie konnte ich das nur geschehen lassen. Der Geschmack von ihm brannte regelrecht auf meiner Zunge, als ich mich endlich dazu aufraffte, die Küche zu verlassen.

Ich war wie im Trance, als ich das Esszimmer betrat, niemand schien die längere Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben, oder war es gar nicht so lange gewesen. Es kam mir so vor, als wären Ewigkeiten vergangen. Ich versuchte etwas unbeholfen eine Weinflasche zu öffnen, als sich eine Hand um die meine schloss. Ich musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen wessen Hand das war. Ich ließ los und Jazz nahm Flasche und öffnete sie. Ich setzte mich zurück neben Mike, fragte mich ob nicht jeder an meiner Nasenspitze ablesen konnte was gerade passiert war. Ich versuchte mich auf Mike zu konzentrieren, von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, griff geistesgegenwärtig nach dem nun wieder vollen Weinglas und nahm erneut einen tiefen Schluck. Mit den Augenwinkeln streifte ich Jazz, konnte es nicht über mich bringen, ihn jetzt direkt anzusehen. Und sein Blick war stechend, als versuchte er jetzt jede Reaktion von mir zu deuten. Er bemerkte mein linsen, und ein kleines Lächeln machte sich breit und er lehnte sich zurück. Wie konnte er das alles so gelassen sehen? Natürlich, für ihn stand ja auch nichts auf dem Spiel. Ich nahm wieder einen tiefen Schluck. Sich nehmen, was man will und dann wegwerfen. Es bedeutete ihm nichts. Es war egal, was mit mir passierte. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, hatte das nicht einmal Angela gesagt. Ich trank erneut und das Glas war leer.

Ich hörte kaum etwas von den Gesprächen um mich herum, keine Ahnung ob die Stimmung immer noch so angespannt war wie vorher. In mir machte sich eine Wut breit, eine Wut auf mich selber, dass ich es soweit hatte kommen lassen, auf Mike, dass er mich regelrecht dazu getrieben hatte, auf Jazz, der gezielt meine eigene Schwäche für sein Vergnügen ausgenutzt hatte. Ich schenkte Wein nach.

„Hast du nicht genug getrunken?" hörte ich Mike neben mir.

„Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich morgen etwas vor hätte!" es klang schnippisch. Ich hatte ihn gerade betrogen und er hatte das nicht verdient. Ich hörte ein leises unterdrücktes Glucksen und schaute zu Angela. Die zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie mich bemerkte und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Ben. Oh Gott, hatte sie die Situation erkannt? Wusste sie, was eben passiert war? In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts mehr als die Augen schließen und irgendwohin verschwinden zu können. Der Ort, wo ich mich vorhin noch so wohl gefühlt hatte, kam mir jetzt vor, als würde er sich um mich schließen und mich erdrücken.

„Bella, du musst unbedingt mal mit ins Joe's kommen!" sagte nun Rose und ich zuckte verwirrt zusammen.

„Entschuldigung ich war in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?" fragte ich nach.

„Dass du mit ins Joe's kommen musst!" meinte nun Emmett.

„Klar. Wieso nicht!" Ich schaute nicht einmal zu Mike bei der Antwort.

„Cool!" sagte Emmett.

„Wir müssen dann auch gehen, zumindest ich!" sagte Rose. War es schon so spät. „Es ist schon halb zwölf. Emmett setzt mich direkt vorm Krankenhaus ab!"

„Ich denke wir gehen dann auch!" sagte jetzt Mike. Ich war dankbar. Ich wollte hier weg. Musste meine Gedanken ordnen.

„Ja ich denke ich bin müde!" meinte ich und stand auf, schaute dabei aber noch einmal kurz zu Jazz. Er sah jetzt wieder etwas frustriert aus. Ich wurde einfach nicht aus im schlau.

Angela trat zu mir, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange „Ich melde mich bei dir Süße!" Die anderen umarmten mich ebenfalls. Nur Jazz stand einfach nur da, unschlüssig was er tun sollte. Zorn machte sich erneut in mir breit, Zorn dass er mich aus meiner heilen Welt herausriss. Mein Gesicht musste meine Gefühle widergespiegelt haben, denn er kam nicht näher um mich zu verabschieden.

Mike und ich verließen die Wohnung und stiegen in ein Taxi.

„Interessanter Abend!" meinte er. „Du hättest nicht so viel trinken sollen. Du wirkst betrunken!"

„Es waren nur drei Gläser. Und du bist nicht mein Vormund, verdammt noch mal!" zischte ich. Mein Handy vibrierte, doch ich nahm es nicht aus der Tasche.

„Ist ja schon in Ordnung!"

„Nein ist es nicht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man am Tisch über mich redet, als wäre ich gar nicht da!" Er schwieg darauf nur und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Zu Hause verschwand er sofort ins Bad und ich setzte mich aufs Sofa. Meine Gedanken begannen erneut zu kreisen und ich erinnerte mich, dass mein Handy vibriert hatte. Ich holte es aus der Tasche und öffnete die Nachricht.

_Du schmeckst wie Himbeeren! J. _

Und der Raum begann sich zu drehen, als das Handy zurück in meine Tasche glitt.


	5. Chapter 5

We don't own TW!

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich mit Kopfschmerzen auf und schlagartig breitete sich wieder die Situation vom Vortag in meinen hämmernden Schädel aus. Stöhnend drehte ich mich wieder um. Es war bereits elf Uhr vormittags, wie mein Wecker mir anzeigte. Doch es half alles nichts, erbarmungslos überfluteten mich die Bilder und Empfindungen des letzten Abends. Wie konnte ich so etwas nur tun? Ich war eine Betrügerin. Panisch lief ich zum Handy und löschte die Nachrichten! Was, wenn Mike schnüffeln würde?

Der ganze Tag glitt an mir vorüber und ich kam nicht weiter mit meiner Grübelei. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte, konnte mich mit nichts ablenken. Wenn ich an Jazz dachte, erschien sofort das Bild von Mike und umgekehrt. Ich musste mich unbedingt wieder zurechtfinden. Versuchen mich zu beschäftigen. Es musste einfach irgendeine Möglichkeit geben diese innere Unruhe in mir zu besänftigen.

Mike kam spät nach Hause, als ich schon im Bett lag. An diesen Abend schlief ich wieder mit ihm. Die Schuldgefühle überwältigten mich dabei nahezu. Mit Tränen in den Augen schlief ich ein, geplagt von den Dämonen, die mich jagten.

Ich war froh, dass ich am Freitag, wenigstens etwas zu tun hatte. Nach einer unruhigen Nacht stand ich gegen zehn auf und machte mich für das Treffen mit Bridget fertig. Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwarten würde, doch nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als mein Gedankenchaos. Ich traf sie um zwölf in ihrer Park Avenue Wohnung. Ich hatte noch nie eine solch prachtvolle Wohnung gesehen. Ich fühlte mich klein in ihr, als gehöre ich hier nicht hin.

„Hallo Isabella!" rief Bridget aus. „Meine Gäste kommen in ein paar Minuten. Dann kannst du schon einmal ein paar Leute kennen lernen! Ich darf doch du zu dir sagen?" Ich schluckte lautlos.

„Hallo Bridget, Natürlich können sie Du sagen!" Sie blickte mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich soll sie duzen?" fragte ich. Sie nickte nur.

„Wie sieht deine Wohnung jetzt aus?"

„Ja es ist jetzt alles an seinem Platz zum Glück. Ich langweile mich nur schrecklich!"

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Wie alt bist du? Fünfundzwanzig?" fragte sie

„Ja genau!" antwortete ich überrascht.

Es klingelte und vier Damen standen zwischen dreißig und fünfzig vor der Tür, alle in Haute Couture gekleidet. Sie passten hierher, ich verblasste hier regelrecht.

Ich wurde vorgestellt und begrüßte alle, wie es in diesen Kreisen verlangt wird. Mit Luftküsschen. Was war aus dem guten alten Handschütteln geworden?

„Ah sie sind also die Verlobte des neuen Stars am Anwaltshimmels? Das muss ja so aufregend sein, die Karriere die Liebsten mitzuverfolgen. Sie müssen so stolz sein, Ms. Swan!" rief eine Mrs. Johnsen.

„Natürlich, ich bin jeden Tag ganz aufgeregt, wenn er nach Hause kommt!" ich versuchte begeistert zu klingen und ich konnte sie auch täuschen. Dies war der Trick in dieser Gesellschaft. Man musste schauspielern können, um zu überleben. Oder vielleicht musste auch nur ich das. Ich hörte mir schweigend die Gespräche an über ein aufkommendes Charity Event für krebskranke Kinder, dass gerade zu organisieren war. Die Arbeit hörte sich so trocken an, ich dachte ich müsse mich gleich übergeben bei dem Gedanken, dass so mein Leben aussehen würde. Doch ich musste es für Mike tun.

Plötzlich horchte ich auf.

„Habt ihr schon gehört, dass Fiona Meyer eine Affäre mit einem jungen Musiker hart. Wie kann sie das Thomas nur antun. Er hat alles für sie getan!" rief eine Frau, ich glaube Mrs. Mallory aus.

„Ja und jetzt hat er eine Affäre mit seiner Sekretärin. Das geschieht ihr Recht!" sagte Mrs. Johnsen!" Die Damen kicherten und lustigerweise rollte Bridget die Augen. Ich sah sie überrascht an und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie sah genauso gelangweilt aus, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Habt ihr schon die neusten Exemplare der Taschen von Gucci gesehen. Die sind Traumhaft. Und wie findet ihr meine neuen Jimmy Cho Schuhe!" lachte jetzt eine Mrs. Tanner.

„Wundervoll, Terry. Ich hab mir gestern schon zwei der neusten Kollektion besorgt. Wirklich Traumhaft!"

Es fühlte sich an, als wären schon Stunden gegangen, als Bridget sagte sie müsse noch etwas erledigen. Die Damen verabschiedeten sich und ich wollte schon meine Sachen packen, als Bridget mich zurückhielt.

„Hast du noch ein, zwei Stündchen Zeit. Ich könnte eine Erfrischung gebrauchen!" Ihre Augen blitzen mich hoffnungsvoll an.

„Natürlich!" ich musste das für Mike tun. Außerdem war Bridget auch wirklich nett zu mir gewesen.

„Magst du Margaritas?" grinste sie mich schelmisch an.

„Willst du mich betrunken machen?" kicherte ich jetzt.

„Nur wenn du mir dann deine Geheimnisse erzählst!" lachte sie.

„Naja einen könnte ich ja trinken, oder zwei!"

„Die Damen waren furchtbar, nicht wahr?" fragte sie jetzt.

Ich starrte sie überrascht an. Hatte ich richtig gehört, oder war das am Ende eine Fangfrage?

„Sag einfach, ob es dir hier gefallen hat oder nicht. Ich kenne den Blick in deinen Augen. Du hast dir die ganze Zeit gewünscht irgendwo anders zu sein!" erklärte sie nun.

„Es ist alles so fremd hier. Aber auch steif und gezwungen!" nuschelte ich.

„Weißt du Bella ich erzähle dir erst mal etwas von mir. Vielleicht verstehst du dann meine Intention besser. Ich bin mein ganzes Leben in diesen Kreisen gewesen, dort hineingeboren und weiß, wie man sich hier verhält. Doch hätte ich vor dreißig Jahren gewusst, was ich jetzt weiß, wäre mein Leben anders verlaufen. Damals war es zwar schon normal, dass Frauen studierten und arbeiteten, wie du sicher weißt, doch ich wurde mit einem goldenen Löffel in den Mund geboren. Als junges Mädchen fand ich nichts wichtiger einen Mann zu heiraten, der meinen Lebensstandart halten kann. Und es wurde von mir erwartet. Ich wurde hierfür erzogen. Doch das heißt nicht, dass mir dieses Leben gefällt. Mich langweilen die Tee-Partys das Rumgesitze zu Hause. Jeden Tag wünschte ich mir, ich wäre damals an die Uni gegangen hätte vielleicht Medizin studiert oder so was. Hätte wirklich etwas mit meinen Leben angefangen. Doch der Zug ist abgefahren. Ich sitze hier fest. Kinder waren mir nicht vergönnt. Für dich sieht das anders aus. Niemand erwartet, dass du zu Hause herumsitzt. Du hast bereits ein Studium in der Tasche. Dir steht alles offen! Kannst du mir jetzt meine frage beantworten, wie gefällt es dir hier?"

„Hm!" ich holte Luft. „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Ich fühle mich unnütz und klein. Dein Leben macht mir Angst und manchmal schleicht sich der Gedanke ein, was ich hier überhaupt tue. Ich glaube nicht, dass mich ehrenamtliche Tätigkeiten interessieren. Es hört sich so trocken an!" antwortete ich. Ein Zimmermädchen brachte die Margaritas und ich nahm einen Schluck. Bridget prostete mir mit einen „Cheers" zu.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Warum suchst du dir dann keine Arbeit?" fragte sie mich.

„Mike und ich haben besprochen, dass es so besser wäre!"

„Für ihn vielleicht! Doch hier geht es um dich Bella! Was machst du so den ganzen Tag?" sagte sie eindringlich.

„Nichts Besonderes. Mich langweilen, manchmal in den Park gehen. Manchmal schreibe ich etwas. Doch nichts davon erfüllt mich wirklich. Am Mittwoch hatte ich mit meiner Schwester und ihren Freunden getroffen. Es sind erfolgreiche Leute, doch sie sehen das Leben aus einem anderen Licht. Sind offen, arbeiten selber. Sie können stolz auf sich sein. Und ich fühle mich so klein. Der Umgang mit ihnen ist locker und herzlich. Nicht gespielt, wie es mir hier vorkommt. Ich verstelle mich hier. Es fühlt sich falsch an für mich!"

„Ich kenne das Gefühl. Die meisten hier lieben dieses Leben. Nur wenige von uns sind unzufrieden, wie ich es bin! Wenn ich deine Möglichkeiten hätte würde ich zugreifen! Mein Mann weiß das auch! Der Unterschied ist, er würde mich unterstützen! Ich habe mir sogar überlegt, vielleicht noch mal ein Kunststudium zu beginnen und eine Galerie zu eröffnen, kannst du dir das vorstellen. Mich alte Schachtel an der Uni!" lachte sie jetzt.

„Hm sicher, wenn es das ist was du willst, solltest du das tun!"

„Also denkst du man sollte nach den Möglichkeiten greifen, wenn sie sich einem bieten?" fragte sie interessiert.

„Ja, wenn ich wüsste was die richtige Möglichkeit ist würde ich das auch tun!" Meine Gedanken wanderten unbewusst zu Jazz.

„Vielleicht finden wir es gemeinsam raus! Bei ein paar Margaritas! Erzähl mir etwas. Am besten, wie es dazu kam, dass du hier gelandet bist, wo du doch hier überhaupt nicht sein willst" scherzte sie und hob ihr Glas.

„Ich bin in Forks Washington aufgewachsen. Mit meiner drei Jahre älteren Schwester Angela und meinen Eltern. Forks ist ein kleines Städtchen im Grünen bei Seattle. Ich habe es geliebt. Im Grunde finde ich New York nicht schlecht, es gibt genug schöne Stellen zum entspannen, doch Wälder, frische Luft fehlen, es ist eben dann nicht wie in meiner Kindheit. Ich liebe es im Grünen zu sein, deshalb bin ich auch ständig im Central Park, gerade jetzt im Sommer. Meine Eltern und ich haben immer sehr viel gemeinsam unternommen. Sie waren beide Freigeister, liebten es Etwas zu unternehmen. Campingtrips im Sommer, Skiurlaube im Winter. Sie haben uns gezeigt zu leben auch mit wenigen Dingen. Trotzdem hatten sie eine Leidenschaft, die Angela und ich mit ihnen teilten. Wir liebten Extremsportarten! Ich hatte viele Freunde und war beliebt gewesen. Und ich war spontan und glücklich. So glücklich wie damals habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Ich war für jeden Spaß zu haben und meine Schwester sagte immer ich könnte aus nichts etwas Spaßiges zaubern. Das hätte ich von meiner Mutter geerbt. Meiner Vorstellungskraft waren keine Grenzen gesetzt meine Träume schienen sich alle zu erfüllen. Angela, meine Schwester wurde in Harvard angenommen und studierte Medizin. Drei Jahre später bekam ich eine Zusage von Yale. Voll-Stipendium. Es schien alles perfekt. Wir konnten beide an Elite Unis gehen, ich musste meine Eltern nicht weiter belasten, sie hatten schon genug zu tun, um Angelas Studium zu finanzieren. Doch drei Tage nach meinem Schulabschluss hatten sie einen Unfall bei einem Hippieautorennen. Sie starben beide noch am Unfallort! Sind eine Klippe hinabgestürzt! Meine Mutter hatte gerade mit mir telefoniert, und erzählt, wie lustig es ist! Ich hatte zugehört, wie sie stürzten!" Ich hielt inne. Ich hatte dies das erste Mal seit ewigen Zeiten ausgesprochen und merkte jetzt, wie mir eine Träne über die Wange lief. Bridget stand auf und setzte sich neben mich, legte ganz undamenhaft den Arm um meine Schultern. Nicht einmal Angela, wusste von dem Telefonat.

„OH, Bella. Das tut mir so leid. Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn es zu schwer fällt. Ich wollte dich ganz bestimmt nicht traurig machen!"

„Nein, es tut gut darüber zu reden. Vor allem mit jemanden objektiven. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich jetzt bei dir ausweine! Ich weiß nicht, wo ich sonst darüber reden könnte! Und ich brauche Rat. Ich erzähle einfach weiter" schluchzte ich jetzt.

„In Ordnung. Ich höre einfach zu!" tröstete sie mich.

„Der Tod meiner Eltern hat mich und meine Schwester schwer getroffen. Wir waren gerade beide zu Hause in Forks. Ich wollte ja ein paar Wochen später nach Yale, Ang hatte Ferien! Wir standen plötzlich da ohne irgendwen. Unsere Großeltern sind bereits früh gestorben, keine sonstigen Verwandten. Wir waren einfach ganz allein, von einem Tag auf den anderen, habe ich zwei der drei wichtigsten Menschen in meinen Leben verloren. Ich war noch zu jung dafür gewesen, zu unbeschwert, als das ich es hätte verkraften können. Dann kamen die finanziellen Probleme. Ich war zum Glück abgesichert durch das Stipendium, doch was war mit Angela? Das abgesparte Vermögen meiner Eltern reichte gerade einmal für ihr Studium. Wir verkauften das Haus und ich hatte ihr meine Hälfte gegeben! Es waren um die 100.000 Dollar gewesen. Wahrscheinlich Peanuts für dich, doch für Angela bedeutete das die Welt. Ihren Traum! Wie hätte ich anders handeln sollen? Ich würde mich auch heute noch genauso entscheiden! Ich hatte nur noch das Stipendium und wir waren sozusagen heimatlos!" ich weinte leise und holte Luft.

„Oh Gott! Bella, das ist ja alles schrecklich!" Ihr Arm war beruhigend und unbewusst kuschelte ich mich enger an sie. Es machte ihr nicht aus, sie drückte meinen Kopf sogar an meine Brust und ich weinte erst einmal weiter. Ich brauchte einige Zeit um mich zu beruhigen. Ich trank einen weiteren Schluck von dem Getränk und versuchte mich wieder zu fassen.

„Ich ging dann nach Yale und Angela zurück nach Harvard. Jetzt kommt Mike ins Bild. Mike kommt auch aus Forks. Er ist auch nach Yale gegangen. Er hat mich schon immer etwas verehrt, doch ich hatte ihn immer abgewiesen! Doch er hatte mich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern getröstet und wir wurden Freunde. Aus Freundschaft wurde dann eine Beziehung. Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Wenn ich jetzt so zurückdenke, dann kann ich nicht einmal genau sagen, wie es dazu kam. Es war einfach irgendwann passiert. Und ab da ist einfach alles so passiert. Ich hatte wenig Freunde, mich nach dem Tod vollkommen verschlossen. Es gab nur Mike und das Studium. Angela hatte ich selten gesehen. Sie fasste sich schneller als ich. Sie hatte Freunde. Richtige Freunde. Ich hatte niemanden außer Mike. War nicht mehr in der Lage mich auf irgendwas zu konzentrieren. Für etwa ein Jahr war ich vollkommen am Ende. Mit Mike ging es mir dann wieder besser! Ich stürzte mich ins Studium, doch es reichte nicht! Irgendwann besuchte ich Extrakurse, um meine Zeit zu vertreiben. Da bin ich dann auf einen Kurs über das Schreiben von Zeitungsartikeln gestoßen!" Ich holte erneut Luft.

„Bridget, kann ich dir ein Geheimnis erzählen?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin verschwiegen, wie ein Grab!" sagte sie und ich glaubte ihr.

„Ich habe noch einen zweiten Abschluss!" gestand ich. „Zwar nicht Summa, aber dafür immerhin mit 1,5 abgeschlossen!"

„Wie bitte? Du meinst ein Doppelstudium?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Was hast du studiert?"

„Journalismus!" flüsterte ich. „Ich habe es immer geliebt Menschen zu beobachten. Dabei war es egal ob es gute oder schlechte Menschen sind! Ich finde es total spannend darüber zu schreiben!" Und ich brauchte etwas um mich von meinem Kummer abzulenken. Mich müde zu machen, damit die Träume nicht mehr kamen.

„Ich fass es nicht. Und du sitzt hier und tust nichts. So eine begabte junge Frau. So viele Optionen! Es tut richtig weh, dass zu sehen!" jammerte sie.

„Ich weiß!" sagte ich frustriert.

„Wie war das jetzt mit Mike? Du hast studiert. Es hätte ihm doch klar sein sollen, dass du irgendwann arbeitest. Bist du aus Schuldgefühlen mit ihm zusammen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte ich kleinlaut. Mittlerweile ja, früher… ich wusste es nicht. Er hatte mich zusammengehalten, als ich am Boden war.

„Ich höre nichts von Liebe heraus, wen du von ihm sprichst!"

„Er sorgt für mich. Ich verdanke ihm viel! Ohne ihn wäre ich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern zugrunde gegangen!" Wie ich es hiermit auf den Punkt brachte musste sie ja nicht wissen! Konnte ich niemandem erzählen.

„Schuldgefühle!" bestätigte sie sich selber seufzend. Schuldgefühle, die niemand erahnen kann. „Was würde dich interessieren, wenn du arbeiten könntest!" fragte sie nach.

„Vielleicht etwas Witziges schreiben für eine Zeitung?" sinnierte ich.

„Überleg dir mal etwas. Ich habe da ein paar Verbindungen! Dann kannst du immer noch darüber nachdenken! Du musst nur erst einmal alle Optionen sehen!"

„Ich werde es mir überlegen!" sagte ich zweifelnd.

„Bella, ich glaube du stehst an einem Wendepunkt. Du bist unglücklich, dass du nichts aus dir machst, nur zu Hause herumsitzt, obwohl du es nicht müsstest. Egal wie, du musst auf alles vorbereitet sein. Lass Mike zetern, wie er will. Du musst deinen eigenen Weg gehen, unabhängig von ihm! Wenn du dein eigenes Geld verdienst, nicht mehr finanziell abhängig bist, vielleicht fällt es dir dann leichter für dich eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Du solltest es wenigstens versuchen. Mike arbeitet doch eh von früh bis spät. Vielleicht merkt er es ja nicht einmal!" sie versuchte mich zu überreden, doch nicht anklagend wie es Angela und Jazz taten, sondern auf eine mütterliche Art, dass es sich einfach so logisch anhörte. Doch würde es mir die finanzielle Abhängigkeit wirklich leichter machen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen? Bridget kannte nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Niemand kannte sie. Nur Mike und ich. Wie konnte ich jemandem erklären, was wirklich in meinem ersten Jahr in Yale passiert ist?

„Hast du irgendetwas in letzter Zeit geschrieben?" fragte sie jetzt.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, aber es fehlt noch irgendwas! Es ist eher wie ein Tagebuch meiner Eindrücke und Gefühle seitdem ich im New York bin. Ich habe aber zum Beispiel auch etwas über die Leute am Time Square geschrieben! Oder über diese Bootsregatta im Central Park!"

„Vielleicht könnte ich das irgendwann mal lesen? Ich meine nicht das Tagebuch, sondern dass von New York?"

„Es ist eher eine etwas sarkastische Charakterisierung der New Yorker oder der Veranstaltung, glaube ich. Ich müsste daran noch etwas feilen!" sagte ich ihr.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Mike dich nichts veröffentlichen lässt. Du könntest doch unter einem Pseudonym arbeiten!" sie wunderte sich etwas. Doch mir gefiel die Idee.

„Wieso bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen. Mike müsste gar nichts davon mitbekommen!" Es war wirklich eine gute Idee. Es würde nicht mit Mikes Karriere in Konflikt stehen, und ich hätte eine Beschäftigung. Vielleicht würde ich so einiges wirklich klarer sehen.

„Also denkst du darüber nach?"

„Oh ja! Du hast etwas über Verbindungen erzählt! Wie meintest du das?" fragte ich sie neugierig.

„Ich bin mit dem Verleger der New York Times verschwägert, würde das als eine Verbindung reichen!" grinste sie mich an. Das Zimmermädchen war gerade dabei unsere Gläser nachzufüllen. Der Alkohol stieg mir bereits etwas zu Kopf und ich wurde ausgelassener.

„Mike muss morgen arbeiten. Ich werde mal meine Notizen durchgehen!" Wie sollte ich mich nennen? Es sollte dann etwas mit New York zu tun haben. Vielleicht so etwas, wie sieht ein Waldmädchen die große Stadt? Mein Blick streifte die Obstschale, die auf dem Tisch stand.

„Der Wurm im Apfel!" grinste ich. Die mich plagenden Gedanken waren plötzlich vergessen.

„Der Wurm im Apfel, das gefällt mir! Du bist also der Wurm in New York! Willst du Big Apple von innen aushöhlen?" lachte Bridget nun!

„So ungefähr! Ich könnte Witze über die Eigenheiten der New Yorker machen. Jedes Mal eine bestimmte Gruppe. Touristen, Arbeiter, Stadtbummler oder auch seltsame Dinge wie U-Bahn-Fahrer. Oder auch Events! Ich habe gehört hier soll es so eine Hunde-Show am Time Square geben, da könnte ich über die Hunde und Besitzer reden. Im Central Park hatte ich eine Frau gesehen, die einen Hund in Grasgrün hatte! Oder es war ja auch diese skurrile Bootsregatta! Davon hätte ich sogar Notizen, wie ich schon sagte! Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten! New York ist ja riesig!" Meine Stimme überschlug sich jetzt vor Euphorie. „Bridget, ich denke allerdings ich würde trotzdem gerne einmal auf ein Event mit dir gehen, nur um zu sehen, wie das ist!"

„Hört sich eher an, als willst du die High Society etwas unter die Lupe nehmen, Bella!" sie grinste mich jetzt an und ich musste lachen.

„Keine Sorge ich werde keine einzelnen Personen herauspicken. Eher die Stereotypen charakterisieren!"

„Meinen Segen hast du! Wenn du etwas hast dann zeig es mir einfach einmal!"

„Du wärst die Erste, der ich außer Angela etwas von mir Geschriebenes zeige!" lächelte ich sie an.

„Dann bin ich hoffentlich auch die Erste, die ein Autogramm bekommt! Würmchen!"

Das Mädchen brachte die nächsten Margaritas.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, musst du mir deine Limo leihen! Du willst mich abfüllen!" beschuldigte ich sie frech als ich einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

„Bella, ich wusste mit dir habe ich ein gutes Auge gehabt. Du bist so erfrischend. Ich hoffe wir werden Freundinnen werden, egal wie dein weiterer Weg aussieht! Meine Limo steht dir jederzeit zur Verfügung." sie sah mich jetzt sanft an, in ihren Augen stand Hoffnung.

„Bridget, du bist die erste in deiner Liga, wenn ich das so nennen darf, die mich wirklich ernst nimmt. Also nicht als Verlobte von Mike, sondern für das was ich bin! Ich sehe dich jetzt schon als meine Freundin! Ich vertraue dir!" ich glaube sowohl ich als auch sie wurden jetzt unter dem Alkoholeinfluss etwas sentimental. Ich sollte nicht immer soviel trinken!

„Außerdem wirst du mich brauchen. Wenn du wirklich über alle Gruppen in New York schreiben willst brauchst du Zugang um diese zu beschreiben! Zugang zu Modeschauen, Galas, Premieren! Ich bin gespannt wie du sie veräppeln willst und hoffe Tränen zu lachen! Erzähl mir was über unseren Besuch vorhin als Vorgeschmack!" zwinkerte sie mir jetzt zu.

„Frau „Wie kann sie Thomas das nur antun" als erstes!" lachte ich.

„Kein Härchen hat sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst, alles perfekt von Kopf bis Fuß, dazu auch Nase und Busen, nichts dem Zufall überlassen! Doch ihr perfektes Äußeres täuscht mich nicht! Sie ist die Intrigantin der Gruppe, die erste an der Front wenn es darum geht, über jemanden herzuziehen. Sie will, dass man sie fürchtet, doch gleichzeitig Angst hat, sie nicht einzuladen.

Auch ja, sie hat selber eine Affäre. Hast du gesehen, wie sie nervös ihren Ehering herumgedreht hat? Wer am lautesten schreit, hat immer selbst Dreck am stecken!"

Bridget lachte: „Erstaunlich und das hast du in zwei Stunden herausgefunden. Du hast übrigens Recht mit der Affäre, sie ist nur vorsichtiger. Und ich bin keine Tratschtante! Was ist deine Meinung zu ihr als Würmchen?"

Ich überlegte kurz: „Schneewürmchen im vergifteten Apfel. Die Böse High-Society Lady. Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer hat die höchsten High-Heels im ganzen New-Yorker-Land? Und sagt das Spieglein eine andere hätte, dann bekommst du ihren Manolo Blanik Pfennigabsatz zu spüren, was denkst du wie sie ihren Dreck am Stecken verteilt? Das wäre nur ein erster Einfall auf die Schnelle!"

Bridget lachte nur laut auf. „Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie deine Beschreibungen aussehen werden. Du solltest es wie eine Kolumne gestalten. Warte mal kurz!" Sie stand auf und ließ mich im Zimmer zurück, kam aber zwei Minuten später wieder. In ihrer Hand hatte sie zwei Karten.

„Das sind Karten für einen High-Society Ball am Sonntag. Der Beginn deiner Recherchen!"

lachte sie.

„Uhm OK! Woher bekomme ich Kostüme?"

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!" meinte sie augenzwinkernd.

„Also kann ich verdeckte Ermittlerin spielen?"

„Genau!"

Am Samstag wurde ich von strahlendem Sonnenschein und dem leichten Nachgeben der Matratze neben mir geweckt. „Guten Morgen, Schatz! Ich hoffe du hast Hunger." Mike saß neben mir auf dem Bett, ein Tablett in der Hand. Es duftete köstlich, nach Ei und gebratenem Speck. „Wow, ist das für mich? Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!" Solche Gesten waren in letzter Zeit immer weniger geworden. Waren sie überhaupt jemals häufiger gewesen? „Naja weißt du Bella, ich hatte doch ein etwas Schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich dich bisher so allein gelassen habe, seit wir hier angekommen sind. Aber ich habe heute frei!" sprach er, während ich mich aufsetzte und über das Essen herfiel. Ich hatte wirklich Bärenhunger. Außerdem tat der Orangensaft gut gegen meinen Kater. Das waren wohl doch ein oder zwei Margaritas zu viel, bei Bridget. Bei dem Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend musste ich lächeln. Es hatte gut getan mit jemandem zu reden. Und ich mochte Bridget sehr. Sie war so angenehm. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute mal Etwas gemeinsam unternehmen?" brachte mich Mike aus meinen Gedanken. „ Ich dachte wir könnten mal einen Ausflug aus der Stadt raus machen. Mal wieder Grün sehen." Er hatte eindeutig ein schlechtes Gewissen. Soviel stand fest. Wahrscheinlich würde ein Ausflug ins Grüne uns beiden gut tun. Ich sprang schnell unter die Dusche und machte mich fertig.

Eineinhalb Stunden später hatten wir Manhattan hinter uns gelassen und befanden uns auf dem Highway in Richtung Newark. Dort sollte ein Naturschutzgebiet sein, in dem wir ein bisschen Wandern wollten. Den Tipp hatte Mike von einem Kollegen bekommen.

Es war ein schöner Sommertag und ich freute mich wirklich dem Stadtrummel mal zu entgehen. Das Stadtleben war zwar spannend und etwas Neues, Aufregendes für mich, und ich hatte immerhin meinen Central Park als grüne Oase, aber das war nicht das gleiche, wie die wilde Natur außerhalb der Stadt.

Ich hatte immer noch etwas Kopfweh von den Margaritas. Ich griff in meine Tasche und kramte nach dem Aspirin-Döschen. Als ich es herauszog, riss Mike es mir aus der Hand und untersuchte das Etikett. Ich konnte nur mit den Augen rollen: „Keine Sorge Mike, ich nehm nur eine." Mit sorgenvoller Miene schaute er mich von der Seite an: „OK. Entschuldige. Ich weiß ich sollte in der Hinsicht nicht immer so reagieren. Und ich vertrau dir auch, Bella. Aber es jagt mir trotzdem immer wieder einen kleinen Schrecken ein." Er strich mir dabei eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ich wandte mich ab und stieg aus.

Wir wanderten eine Zeit lang im Stillen vor uns hin. Ich fand es angenehm. Auch wenn ich wusste dass Mike sich Sorgen machte. Ich hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion. Wollte einfach den Tag genießen.

Wir fanden eine kleine Lichtung, von der aus man einen schönen Überblick über ein Tal des Naturschutzgebietes hatte. Mike breitete die Decke aus und ich holte die Sandwichs heraus. Er erzählte mir von seiner Woche in der Kanzlei. Ihm wurde sein erster Fall zugeteilt und er hoffte, dass er alles richtig machen würde. Er wollte seinen Chef beeindrucken. Ich konnte sagen, dass er sich etwas Sorgen machte. Er musste ziemlich unter Druck stehen. Er wollte sich beweisen. Zusammen mit Mike wurden noch zwei weitere „Neulinge" direkt von der Uni eingestellt. Und es ging das Gerücht um, dass wohl zum Ende des Jahres nur einer übrig bleiben würde. Armer Mike.

Ich erzählte ihm von meinem Treffen mit Bridget und dem Treffen mit den Ladies. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich die trockene wohltätige Arbeit nicht so spannend fand.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du in Kindergärten vorliest?" fragte er mich nun und ich schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht!" antwortete ich.

„Ich möchte nur, dass du etwas zu tun hast. Nur zu Hause rumsitzen ist vielleicht auch nicht das Wahre. Nicht dass du auf falsche Gedanken kommst?" sagte er dann nachdenklich.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich entsetzt. Hatte er etwas mit Jazz gemerkt?

„Wenn du dich nicht beschäftigst, dann könntest du einen Rückfall erleiden!" meinte er jetzt.

„Und ein Rückfall, wäre schlecht für meine Karriere, das wirst du doch verstehen! Ich will einfach nicht, dass das gleiche passiert wie im ersten halben Jahr in Yale!" Ich seufzte nur.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren, mach dir keine Sorgen!" antworte ich. Wann kapierte Mike endlich, dass ich nichts mehr nehmen würde. Ich verdankte ihm so viel, doch manchmal fragte ich mich ob meine Dankbarkeit reichte. Ich musste versuchen ihm etwas zurückzugeben. Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch mehr bemühen ihm entgegenzukommen. Immerhin würde ich ohne ihn nicht mehr leben!

Bridget behielt Recht. Am Sonntag wurden zwei Kostüme bei mir abgeliefert, eines für Mike eines für mich. Der war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Sah es als große Ehre an eingeladen worden zu sein. Ich tat so, als hätte mir Bridget nur ihm zu liebe die Karten gegeben. Nicht, das seine Karte nur als Alibi für mich galt.

Der Maskenball am Abend an sich war der Hammer, in dem Prunkvollen Ritz-Carlton! Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass die High-Society Partys zu feiern wussten. Trotzdem war ich froh, als ich wieder aus den drückenden Schuhen kam.

Die Nächsten zwei Tage machte ich mich ans Schreiben und bekam dann wirklich einen witzigen Artikel über den Maskenball zustande. Ich ging so darin auf, dass ich kaum an die ganze Kuss-Geschichte mit Jazz dachte. Jedenfalls nicht während der Zeit wo ich schrieb. Ich konnte ihm plötzlich nicht mehr böse sein. Meine Wut richtete sich jetzt eher gegen mich und gegen Mike. Er hatte mir nichts anderes gesagt, wie alle um mich herum es taten. Bridget eingeschlossen. Nur, dass sie mir einen Weg gezeigt hat. Doch Mike war eben so, wie er ist. Damals war seine Art genau das Richtige für mich gewesen. Seine Bodenständigkeit hatte mich direkt wieder buchstäblich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

Noch immer träumte ich nachts von dem Kuss, der so anders gewesen war als alles was ich je erlebt hatte. Und genau das hielt mich ab, ihn wieder zu sehen. Würde ein erneuter Kuss wieder so sein? In mehr enden? Könnte ich Mike betrügen? Hatte er das verdient?

Ich versuchte meine Gedanken durch einen Stadtbummel zu zerstreuen. Doch mein Fokus war jetzt erneut auf die New Yorker gerichtet. Ich kam an einem Hundesalon vorbei und hielt inne. Natürlich! Ich trat ein und unterhielt mich mit einer der Stylistinnen. Nach einem Gläschen Sekt und einem imaginären Terrier, der jetzt Locken haben sollte wie ich, hatte ich die nächste Kolumne!

Freitag traf ich mich wieder mit Bridget. Ich hatte drei Artikel ausgedruckt mitgebracht. Sie las sie, lachte lauthals mit Tränen in den Augen los.

„Oh Mein Gott Bella! Du bist ein Genie! Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so laut gelacht!" rief sie unter Tränen. „Marc werden die Augen ausfallen vor Lachen!"

Tatsächlich hatte ich für Montag ein Vorstellungsgespräch in der Tasche.

Am Montag traf ich mich mit Marc Douglas, dem Verleger der Times persönlich.

„Ms. Swan! Bridget hat in höchsten Tönen von Ihnen geschwärmt. Ich habe zwei Ihrer Kolumnen gelesen. Ich muss sagen mir fehlt aktuell eine witzige Kolumne in der Times. Was würden Sie sagen, wenn ich eine von Ihren testdrucke? Um die Reaktion der Leser herauszufinden. Ich würde Ihnen zweitausend Dollar für die beiden geben. Und wenn alle so reagieren, wie Bridget und ich, wovon ich ausgehe, dann sind Sie engagiert. Vorerst eine Kolumne die Woche. Tausend Dollar für jede? Was halten Sie davon? Erst mal zwei Monate auf Probe, dann reden wir über weiteres." Platze er heraus.

„Uhm, natürlich! Ich möchte aber unter einem Pseudonym arbeiten!" sagte ich und wurde rot.

„Wurm im Apfel. Das passt gut. Ich bin einverstanden. Keine Preisgabe des Namens. Ist bei solch einer Kolumne auch besser. Sie brauchen ja Zugang zu den Events!"

„Morgen kommen dann die erste Kolumnen! Mit Vermerk auf Seite eins, damit es jeder mitbekommt! Sie haben nicht zufällig noch ein paar Kolumnen griffbereit für die nächste Zeit?"

„Doch!" ich reichte ihm zwei weitere Kolumnen. Eine über den Times Square und eine über die Bootsregatta. Er las sie durch.

„Sie sind brillant! Bridget hatte schon immer einen guten Riecher! Jetzt drucke ich dann eine weitere jeden Samstag! Diesen Samstag werde ich die Bootsregatta drucken, da sie schon etwas länger her ist als der Maskenball! Beschaffen Sie mir neues Material, Würmchen!" meinte er augenzwinkernd.

„Wie ist das mit dem Geld? Brauchen Sie eine Bankverbindung?" fragte ich.

„Ja oder wollen Sie lieber Schecks? Das ist bei freien Mitarbeitern so üblich."

„Nein ich habe eine Bankverbindung!" Ich nannte die Verbindung meines leeren Kontos aus Studienzeiten.

„Also Ms. Swan auf gute Zusammenarbeit!" er hielt mir die Hand hin. „Immerhin keine Luftküsschen!" murmelte ich, grinste aber dann als ich meine hinstreckte.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Douglas!"

Am nächsten Tag lief ich sobald Mike zur Arbeit aufbrach zum nächsten Kiosk.

„Sie müssen unbedingt Seite fünf lesen. Vom Wurm im Apfel!" sagte der Verkäufer zu mir. „Mir werden die Ausgaben deswegen buchstäblich aus den Händen gerissen! Die neue Carrie würde ich behaupten!"

„Ich werde daran denken!" ich lachte ihn an, als er mir die Times überreichte. Eifrig schlug ich Seite fünf auf um einfach nur zu sehen, dass meine Kolumnen dort wirklich abgedruckt waren. Und im Großen Buchstaben prangte dort:

"_**Sex and the City war Gestern. **__**Heute ist im Apfel der Wurm drin!"**_

_**Von: Der Wurm im Apfel**_

_New Yorker Hündchens Frauchen_

_Eine Stadt der Superlative. Die Gebäude dort sind so riesig, im Gegensatz dazu würde meine alte Schule gerade mal als Pförtnerhäuschen durchgehen. _

_Das Erste, was mir an den Menschen dort auffiel, als ich im Winter einmal da war: New Yorker haben ganz offensichtlich ein gestörtes Temperaturverhältnis. Besonders die Frauen. Während ich froh war, dass ich meine Skiunterwäsche eingepackt habe, rennt die typische New Yorkerin mit dünner Strickweste und Ballerinas ohne Strümpfe durch den acht Grad kalten Nieselregen. In der Tasche ist wohl auch immer eine Tube gegen Frostbeulen griffbereit!_

_Was machen die eigentlich, wenn's wirklich mal heiß wird? Ziehen die sich dann die Haut ab? Dafür sind fast alle Hunde mit einem wärmenden Fellwestchen bekleidet. Versteh' einer die New Yorker. Mit einem Täschchen als Halsband. Was könnte da nur drin sein? Ein kleines Handy mit Knopf in Pfotentaste? Mit der Nummer vom Fellstylisten? Eine Fernbedienung fürs Frauchen. Damit sie auch weiß, wann man das Hündchen hochheben muss, da die Schuhe drücken? _

_Leider wurde ich enttäuscht, New Yorker Ladies sahen im Sommer aus wie im Winter. Nur die Hunde, die haben jetzt ein schickes Sommerkleidchen an. Wo sind die High-Heels? Wenn ein Hündchen schon in einem Buggy durch die Gegend gefahren wird, wieso dann nicht im New Yorker Grand Style? _

_Dafür sind die Blitzanlagen sehr originell. Die zeigen nämlich sehr oft nicht auf die Straße, sondern auf den Gehweg. Wenn man nicht schnell genug geht, lösen sie aus. Werden hier die Immigrantenzuwanderungen ausbalanciert? Vielleicht sollte ich beim nächsten Gewitter mal meine Gummijacke auspacken und im Gummistiefel antanzen. Vielleicht kreiere ich ja einen neuen Stil. Sieht schon kleine Hündchen mit rosa Stiefelchen. Die sind ja auch die einzigen hier, die wirklich wissen, was modisch der letzte Schrei ist. Mich interessiert jetzt wirklich, was so ein Hündchen in einem richtigen Wald anstellt. Zieht es die Stiefel aus, bevor es das Bein hebt? Macht es Männchen? Fragen über Fragen. Das Würmchen ist verwirrt. _

_Am besten sind die Frauchen, die nicht von ihrem Hündchen zu unterscheiden sind. Da saßen doch beide beim Friseur, mit Foliensträhnchen. Was macht der Ehemann? Sie beide Gassi führen, oder hofft er, dass doch einmal ein Blitzableiter auslöst und nur das Hündchen übrig bleibt. Immerhin schnarcht dieser nachts nicht! ... Und mein imaginärer bester Freund, hat demnächst ebenfalls Extensions! Natürlich alles bei einem Gläschen Sekt!_

**_Wollen sie mehr vom Wurm im Apfel hören? Ihre Meinung ist gefragt. Melden sie sich unter 927227 oder schicken sie eine Nachricht an 346258. _**

Ich lachte laut vor Freude.

„Die sind gut, nicht wahr!" meinte jetzt eine unbekannte Frau neben mir.

„Ja einfach genial!" grinste ich, meinte damit aber eigentlich den Stolz der sich in mir ausbreitete.

„Das wird die Auflagen der Times steigern. Ich werde gleich nachher dort mal anrufen, ob davon noch mehr kommen werden. Denen werden die Telefone heißlaufen heute! Sie sollten auch anrufen. Die Times machen das öfters, um die Leserreaktionen zu erfahren. Die Karriere der Kolumnistin steht auf den Spiel!" erklärte sie mir jetzt und ich sah sie dankbar an. Ich konnte die ganze Welt umarmen.

„Selbstauslösende Blitzableiter!" hörte ich jetzt einen Mann neben mir murmeln. Ich rief diese Reaktionen hervor! Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich! Ich wollte feiern gehen. Doch wie sollte ich feiern, ohne den Leuten zu erzählen warum? Spontan packte ich mein Handy aus und rief Angela an.

„Hey Ang! Wie geht's?" fragte ich sie. „Was machst du heute?"

„Ich muss bis abends arbeiten, dann geh ich ins Joe's! Wieso?"

„Oh kann ich da mit? Ich würde dich vorm Krankenhaus abholen! Wann etwa?"

„Klar! So gegen acht?"

„OK bis dann!" antwortete ich atemlos.

„Bis später. Du klingst so außer Atem, ist irgendwas?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Alles in bester Ordnung. Ich habe einfach gute Laune!" lachte ich. Ich konnte mir die Fragezeichen am anderen Ende vorstellen.

„OK!" kam es noch durch das Telefon, bevor sie auflegte.

Übrigens wenn ihr diesen Lin anklickt, dort ist dann die Story bis zum aktuellen Stand:

www . fanfiktion . de /s/4b86896700013be006705dc0/14

Leerzeichen raus. oder auf dem Link im Profil hier gucken.


	6. Chapter 6

We don't own TW. Everthing belongs to SM.

Sorry wegen der Alerts, aber irgendwie klappt das mit dem Übernehmen der Dokument hier nicht immer, wie wir uns das wünschen.

* * *

Endlich hatte ich Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich hatte eine Kolumne in der New York Times. Und sie schien wunderbar anzukommen. Würde Jazz im Joe's sein? Darüber hatte ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Sollte ich mich so verhalten, als ob gar nichts passiert ist? Vielleicht erst einmal besser so. Wir würden ja nicht allein sein. Ich würde nur eventuellen Avancen ausweichen müssen. Wie kam ich eigentlich darauf, dass er es noch mal versuchen würde? Er hatte sich nach der Nachricht nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet. Ich interpretierte in den Kuss bestimmt zu viel rein. Wir hatten ja beide unter Alkohol gestanden. Und was Drogen anstellten, wusste ich nur zu gut. Und wo ließ mein Erfolg mich und Mike jetzt stehen? Ich konnte ja nicht mein Leben lang mit einer Lüge leben. Wollte ich das überhaupt? Gut, aktuell wollte ich erst mal die Reaktionen der Anderen auf die Kolumne abwarten, bevor ich etwas verraten würde. Vielleicht auch erst einmal die zwei Monate Probezeit. Ich würde etwas Geld sparen können und dann weitersehen. Vielleicht hatte Bridget wirklich Recht und finanzielle Unabhängigkeit würde mich meinen Zielen näher bringen, auch wenn ich diese erst noch bestimmen musste.

Gegen halb acht machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Angela wartete mit Rose bereits auf mich. Ich war ekstatisch. Wie sollte ich das verheimlichen? Mir musste das Glück regelrecht im Gesicht abzulesen sein. Ich zog Angela in meine Arme. „Hallo, Schwesterchen!" Sie schaute nur verwundert.

„Hey Süße!" Sie musterte mich eingehend.

„Hallo Rose, wie geht es dir?", begrüßte ich Rose und umarmte auch sie.

„Hallo Bella, gut. Und dir geht es anscheinend prächtig!"

Mist! Konnte man das Grinsen nicht irgendwie abstellen? Ich versuchte meine Elite-Miene aufzusetzen, doch es gelang mir nur im geringen Maße ernst zu schauen. Innerlich brannte ich regelrecht!

Bella die Journalistin, so cool!

„Ich habe aufregende zwei Wochen hinter mir!", sagte ich, versuchte dabei nichts zu verraten. „Wollen wir gehen?", fragte ich.

„Jazz kommt gleich noch, wir gehen dann zusammen! Emmett, Ben und Edward sind schon da", sagte Rose, sie musterte mich jetzt ebenfalls stirnrunzelnd. „Irgendetwas ist anders an dir!"

„Da ist Jazz!", rief Angela aus. Ich drehte mich langsam um. Als ich ihn sah, traf mich die Erinnerung an unser Erlebnis in der Küche wieder mit voller Wucht. _Verdammt, reiß dich wieder zusammen Bella!_ Du wolltest doch so tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Entsetzt erkannte ich, dass das leichter gesagt als getan war. Seine Anziehungskraft auf mich hatte sich nur noch gesteigert. Die zwei Wochen, die ich ihn nicht gesehen hatte, hatten nichts verändert. Der Kuss kam mir vor, als ob er gestern gewesen war. Erneut nahm ich seine ganze Erscheinung in mir auf. Würde ich mich je daran satt sehen können? Ich schaute ihm in die Augen, sein Blick lag auf mir und er grinste, als er sah, dass ich zurückblickte. Wie hatte ich dieses Lächeln vermisst, es fiel mir erst jetzt auf

„Hey Bella! Lange nicht gesehen!" Den anderen beiden nickte er nur zu. Sie hatten sich gerade wohl gerade noch drinnen gesehen.

„Ich war sehr beschäftigt!" Ich wunderte mich, ob das nicht wie eine Lüge klang. Mit was hätte ich mich seiner Meinung nach beschäftigen sollen? Außer mit der High Society?

„Ach ja! Du siehst zufrieden aus!" Ich war jetzt noch zufriedener, da er vor mir stand. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich ihn nicht geküsst hätte, wenn Rose und Angela nicht neben uns gestanden hätten.

„OK, lass uns gehen. Die anderen warten schon!", meinte Angela lachend und schlang den Arm um mich.

„Jazz hat Recht, du siehst zufrieden aus. Ist irgendwas passiert!", fragte sie jetzt. Rose und Jazz schauten jetzt neugierig zu mir rüber.

„Es ist eine Überraschung, nur ich kann es noch nicht verraten!" Ich sah Rose verwirrt die Augen zusammenkneifen. Was überlegte sie sich gerade?

„Meine kleine Schwester und ihre Geheimnisse!"

„Ich bin voller Geheimnisse, wie du weißt!" lachte ich auf. Auch wenn ich nichts verraten würde, konnte ich ja trotzdem guter Stimmung sein.

„Bella bist du schwanger?", fragte jetzt Rose gerade heraus. Ich merkte wie Jazz und Angela stehen blieben du mich entsetzt anstarrten.

„Wie, was?" Ich starrte Rose überrascht mit offenen Mund an.

„Bist du es oder nicht?", bohrte jetzt Angela nach. Ich war total geschockt, wie konnte ich daran nicht denken? Ich rechnete in meinen Kopf nach und atmete erleichtert auf. Um meinen Eisprung hatte ich Mike nicht an mich heran gelassen. Meine Tage müssten morgen kommen. Ein Kind, jetzt? Unter keinen Umständen. Ich musste wieder verhüten, wenn auch heimlich.

„Bella!" Angela drängte jetzt.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!" Ich sah die erleichterten Gesichter. Es war schon fast süß. Jetzt, wo ich in meinem Leben gerade etwas erreichte, konnte ich unmöglich schwanger werden. „Zum Glück!", entfuhr es mir. Um mich herum wurde scharf der Atem eingezogen. Und ich starrte verlegen zu ihnen.

„Zum Glück?", fragte jetzt Angela verwundert. Trotzdem erschien ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Dringe ich etwa zu dir durch?"

„Es ist kein passender Zeitpunkt dafür!", sagte ich nur. Ich würde nichts verraten.

„Nimmst du die Pille wieder?", fragte Rose jetzt.

„Oh Gott, warum komme ich mir seit Neuestem immer so vor, als ob alle von allen Seiten wissen was ich tue, oder nicht tue bzw. alles besser wissen!", schmollte ich jetzt. „Nein tue ich nicht, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, ich könnte ein Rezept gebrauchen. Ist ja eh nicht so, als ob das morgen nicht jeder von euch wissen würde. Bei Angela der alten Klatschtante!" Sie übergingen meinen Ausbruch total. Automatisch kramten alle drei in ihren Taschen und beförderten nahezu simultan ihre Rezeptblöcke hervor. Ich schnaubte nur irritiert und rollte mit den Augen. „Fein, dreifach hält besser, falls ich zwei davon verlieren könnte! Es war die Yasmin, wenn ihr diese Information noch braucht?", grummelte ich. Ebenfalls simultan hielten sie mir je ein Rezept hin, alle drei jetzt definitiv ein triumphierendes Grinsen im Gesicht. Augenrollend steckte ich alle drei Rezepte in meine Tasche. Ich konnte ihnen nicht böse sein, ohne Rose hätte ich das total vergessen. Jazz beobachtete mich etwas stirnrunzelnd aus den Augenwinkeln, das zufriedene Blitzen in seinen Augen nicht zu übersehen. Angela und Rose sahen ebenso aus und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Wir betraten das Joe's. Es war eine urige, alte New Yorker Kneipe. Laut Angela trafen sie sich hier regelmäßig nach Dienstschluss auf einen Drink. Automatisch wanderte mein Blick nach interessanten Persönlichkeiten durch die Bar. Emmett, Ben und Edward saßen an der Bar, eine New York Times aufgeschlagen. Oh Shit! Emmett unterhielt sich lautstark mit dem etwas älteren Barkeeper, den ich automatisch als Besitzer einordnete. „Und das mit den Blitzableitern! Unfassbar! Wer kommt auf so was? Ich habe heute den ganzen Tag einen weiten Bogen um die Blitzableiter gemacht. Wem fällt so etwas bitte auf? Ich würde die Person wirklich einmal gerne mit auf ein Football-Spiel nehmen. Will gar nicht wissen, wie die das auseinander nimmt. Brillant!" Ich schluckte lautlos.

_Jetzt unauffällig verhalten! Dumdidum! _

„Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Rose jetzt, als sie Emmett einen Kuss gab.

„Hast du schon die neue Kolumne in der Times gelesen, Baby?", lachte Emmett.

„Nein, Jazz, Angie und ich sind heute noch zu gar nichts gekommen. Zeig mal her!" rief Rose aus und nahm ihm die Times aus der Hand, Angela und Jazz schauten ihr über die Schulter und lasen jetzt ebenfalls.

„Bella hast du sie schon gelesen? Ganz New York spricht darüber. Die neue Carrie Bradshaw wird die Person genannt!", meinte Edward jetzt.

„Natürlich! Wer hat nicht davon mitbekommen?", grinste ich ihn an. „Der Kioskbesitzer hat mich sofort darauf hingewiesen, als ich die Zeitung gekauft hatte. Keine Chance dem zu entkommen!"

Ich hörte die drei Leser kichern, Rose gluckste. „Ich stell mir gerade die Hunde mit den Gummistiefeln vor!"

_Dumdidum! Ich grinste in mich hinein_.

„Warte bis du zu den Blitzableitern kommst", rief der Barkeeper ihr zu und wand sich dann an mich. „Hallo, du bist also Bella, Angies Schwester. Ich bin Joe. Die jungen Ärzte und ihr Anhang reden schon seit Tagen von dir. Was darfs sein?", begrüßte er mich.

„Hi Joe, ja ich bin Bella. Ich nehme einmal an, du bist der Besitzer. Ich nehme einen Gin Tonic!"

Jazz und Angie lachten auf: „Das mit den Blitzableitern ist Klasse! Ist das wirklich so?", fragte jetzt Jazz.

„Ja, wie gesagt ich habe mich heute kaum auf den Gehweg getraut. Ist mir nie aufgefallen und ich bin New Yorker", meinte Emmett schmunzelnd.

Joe stellte mir mein Getränk vor die Nase: „Aufs Haus, Primabella! Damit du öfters hier vorbeischaust und Angie dich nicht die ganze Zeit vermissen muss. Ich würde dich allerdings bestimmt auch vermissen." Joe grinste mich an, und ich musste zurückgrinsen. Ich konnte seine Flirterei einfach nicht ernst nehmen.

„Oh gerne, bei so netten Barkeepern komme ich doch öfters vorbei!" Ich klimperte mit den Augen.

„Wie kommt man nur auf den Namen? Wurm im Apfel? Von Big Apple wohl. Brillant!", meinte Rose jetzt. Innerlich strahlte ich, es gefiel ihnen und ich fragte mich, ob ich es ihnen nicht verraten sollte. Lieber noch nicht. Ich wollte erst mal selber verstehen, was es für mich bedeutete. Ich hatte jetzt weder Lust auf Ratschläge noch auf Vermutungen. Und warum, wäre die erste Frage, die von ihnen kommen würde. Ich fragte mich immer noch, warum sie sich alle so für mich interessierten. Rose kannte mich gerade mal für einen Abend.

„Und ich bekomme wirklich nicht aus dir herraus, was deine Überraschung sein wird?", fragte Angela noch einmal nach.

_Du liest sie gerade! Dumdidum!_

„Keine Chance!", antwortete ich mit fester Stimme, musste aber schlucken, als alles Augenmerk wieder auf mich gerichtet wurde.

„Überraschung? Kleines, seit wann hast du Geheimnisse vor Angie?", fragte jetzt Ben grinsend.

„Dass hier keiner Geheimnisse hat, hab ich auch schon gemerkt. Selber schuld, wenn ich nichts mehr erzähle!" Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Komm schon Bella! Am Ende wirst du noch von einem Blitzableiter erwischt und wir erfahren es nie!" Es fiel mir schwer, das Lächeln zu verkneifen, als ich Emmetts Kommentar hörte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so verschwiegen ist. Das Tratschen hat sie nicht wie du geerbt!", meinte Jazz jetzt amüsiert. Ich dachte an den Artikel, der nächsten Samstag erscheinen würde. Der über die Bootsregatta. Ich hatte in ihm zu genau das Haifisch-, das Piratenboot und die Insassen beschrieben. Würde er es merken oder es als Zufall abtun? Würde er es dann den anderen erzählen?

„Du siehst in Feierlaune aus. Ein Sechser im Lotto gehabt, Belladonna?" Joe beugte sich über die Theke zu mir herüber.

„Mann, Joe, sie könnte deine Tochter sein! Schämst du dich gar nicht?", lachte jetzt Rose. „Und sie ist verlobt!" Es klang wie eine Beleidigung. Verlegen versteckte ich meine Hand mit dem Verlobungsring unter der Theke, hoffte dass diese Aktion keiner bemerkt hatte. Unbewusst blickte ich kurz zu Jazz. Seine Augen waren jetzt auf meine Hände gerichtet und ich sah schnell wieder weg. Wieso war es mir peinlich, verlobt zu sein? Was war nur plötzlich los mit mir?

„Solange sie noch nicht verheiratet ist, ist sie noch auf dem Markt!" Joe zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte mich wieder schelmisch an.

„Erzähl Bellissima, was machst du so?", fragte er jetzt weiter.

„Ganz unter uns, ich arbeite in einer geheimen Untergrundverschwörung mit. Ziel ist, alle Leute so zu verwirren, dass sie nicht mehr wissen, dass sie einem eine Frage stellen wollten, die der andere eigentlich nicht beantworten will!" Ich zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Interessant, Bellarina. Und macht ihr Fortschritte?"

„Es ist nahezu hoffnungslos!" Ich seufzte theatralisch.

„Bella erzählt weder, was sie die letzten zwei Wochen angestellt hat, noch welche Überraschung sie hat!", schmollte Angela. „Dabei bin ich doch deine Schwester! Sag wenigstens, wird mir deine Überraschung gefallen?"

„Du wirst schon sehen!" Ich schaute Joe an und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wenn sie es so spannend macht, kann es nur gut sein!", sagte jetzt Angela überzeugt und lachte. „Früher, wenn sie eine Überraschung hatte, ließ sie mich immer wochenlang im Dunklen. Es ist schlimmer, als gar nicht von ihr zu wissen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir irgendwas herausbringen aus ihr. Das hat noch nie geklappt! Ich mache mich schon mal darauf gefasst für die nächste Zeit die Wände hochzugehen!" Ich schmunzelte wegen ihrer Melodramatik.

„Schön, dass du das auch begriffen hast. Können wir dieses Thema jetzt beenden und über etwas anderes reden?", flehte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Manchmal würde ich dich am liebsten erwürgen, Schwesterherz!", lachte Angie.

„Dafür liebst du mich zu sehr!" Ich versuchte selbstgefällig auszusehen, fragte mich aber selber, ob ich wirklich wochenlang durchhalten würde.

Die Gespräche gingen jetzt nicht mehr um mich und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Jazz stellte sich irgendwann neben mich und fing ein Gespräch mit mir an.

„Ich werde einfach nicht aus dir schlau, Bella!", meinte er.

„Manchmal ist das auch besser so. Durchschaubarkeit ist langweilig!"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht! Hast du Angie wirklich so früher die Wände hochgejagt?"

„Anders als sie, platze ich normalerweise nicht immer mit Allem sofort heraus! Außerdem, was wäre das Leben ohne etwas Spannung?".

„Ich liebe es spannend, beantwortet das deine Frage?"

„Ich denke schon!"

„Du wirst also alle im Dunklen lassen? Ich muss sagen du machst einen verdammt neugierig. Und dann dazu noch die anderen seltsamen Aktionen heute. Aber ich werde dich nicht fragen!"

„Der eine wird es früher, der andere später herausfinden. Ich hoffe nur, dass er dann nicht die Überraschung verdirbt!" Ich schaute ihn eindringlich an.

„Du meinst also ich würde es früher wissen?" Verdammt er konnte mich gut lesen.

„Das könnte passieren. Das kommt aber nicht auf mich an!", sagte ich kryptisch.

„Deine Tipps sind grottenschlecht!", grinste er jetzt.

„Ich weiß! Das ist der Plan!"

„Wann werde ich dich wieder sehen?", fragte er mich jetzt direkt. Ich hielt kurz die Luft an.

„Wann hast du frei? Außer Freitag, da treffe ich mich mit einer Freundin!", entgegnete ich.

„Donnerstag. Samstag. Freundin also, ich werde immer neugieriger. Gehört die Freundin zu der Beschäftigung, die dich die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen beansprucht hat?"

„Ang hat dich verwöhnt, indem sie dir alles erzählt hat. Ein bisschen Geduld ist manchmal nicht verkehrt. Aber ja sie gehört dazu. Ich kann beide Tage!", antwortete ich jetzt.

„Ich kann geduldig sein, wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde! Donnerstag zehn Uhr wieder?"

„OK, wo?"

„Ich hole dich ab. Wir gehen springen! Das schulde ich dir ja noch. Und Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden!"

Ich strahlte ihn an, das hatte ich in all dem Eifer vergessen. Und nach dem Kuss war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, dass es stattfinden würde.

„Mach dich aber darauf gefasst. Wir werden zusammen springen. Allein traue ich mich nicht!", neckte er mich jetzt und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken. Tandemsprung, oh mein Gott, was hatte er nur mit mir vor?

Plötzlich wurden wir aus dem Gespräch gerissen. Eine Blondine stand jetzt vor Jazz und sprach ihn an, indem sie sich unhöflich in das Gespräch einmischte. Als ich sie ansah, war ich sofort eingeschüchtert. Hier stand eine Schönheit.

„Hey Jazz!", flötete sie, verschlang ihn dabei mit den Augen.

„Hm Tanya, was gibt's?" Er wirkte gereizt.

„Ich dachte mir vielleicht würden wir, nachdem du dich hier fertig unterhalten hast, noch woanders hingehen!" Sie klimperte dabei mit den Wimpern und ich fühlte erneut einen Stich.

„Kein Bedarf, Tanya!" Er war jetzt sichtlich genervt. Fasziniert betrachtete ich das Schauspiel.

„Komm schon, du bist doch sonst nicht so!", bettelte Tanya jetzt. Wie kann man nur so tief sinken. Würde ich mich genauso verhalten? Es war schon regelrecht peinlich. Ich hoffte inständig, dass ich nie betteln müsste. Moment dachte ich bereits daran?

„Tanya, ich unterhalte mich gerade, such dir wen anderen!" Er sah mich jetzt flehend an. Was sollte ich denn jetzt bitte tun? Ich hörte Emmett hinter mir lachen. „Dann rette mal den armen Mann, Primabella! Sonst ist er nicht so schüchtern. Ob beim Aufreißen oder Abwimmeln!", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Bei dem Kommentar musste ich schlucken!

„Uhm Tanya!" Sie wand sich zu mir um. Jazz Blick bohrte sich in meine Augen. „Tut mir Leid, Jazz ist heute schon verplant für mich!" Ich strahlte sie an und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Wie auch immer!", sagte sie forsch und zog hocherhobenen Kopfs von Dannen.

„Dafür habe ich was gut: Ich hab eigentlich kein Schild _„Ich rette dich vor aufdringlichen Frauen"_ heute dabei. Ich bin außer Dienst!", lachte ich jetzt.

„Jazz, was ist nur mit dir los, Alter?", fragte jetzt Emmett und ich sah etwas verwundert aus, vor allem als Jazz Emmett mörderische Blicke zuwarf.

„Bella, lass dich nicht so von Jazz in Beschlag nehmen. Wir anderen wollen auch etwas von dir haben. Da brauchst du wenigstens keine Angst haben, dass ständig so ein dummes Mädchen ankommt. Rose ist abschreckend genug zum Glück!", grinste er mich an und zog mich zu den Anderen.

Der Rest des Abends verlief heiter. Ich kam gegen zwölf nach Hause. Mike war immer noch nicht zu Hause, vielleicht noch immer beim Arbeiten. Sogar das Wochenende musste er arbeiten. Er musste mit einem Kollegen Klienten in Chicago besuchen gehen. Seufzend legte ich mich ins Bett. Der Schlaf übermannte mich relativ schnell nach den ereignisreichen zwei Wochen.

* * *

Donnerstag

Ich spielte mit meinem Verlobungsring, unschlüssig was ich damit anstellen sollte. Jazz würde mich in einer Stunde abholen kommen und es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, dass ich ihn trug. Mike war heute Morgen nach Chicago aufgebrochen. Ich versuchte meine Reaktion zu verstehen, als ich im Joe's nahezu verlegen die Hände versteckt hatte. Der Ring war ein Versprechen der Treue. War es überhaupt noch richtig ihn zu tragen? Vor allem, wenn ich mit dem Grund meiner Untreue unterwegs war? Alles war jetzt so verwirrend. Jazz würde unweigerlich am Samstag herausfinden, dass ich der Wurm war und mich ausfragen. Er stellte mein Leben auf den Kopf und ich ließ es mit mir machen, konnte mich ihm nicht verweigern. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage zu erkennen, was richtig und was falsch war.

Ich ging dann erst mal duschen um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Ich nahm die zweite Pille. Zum Glück hatte ich gestern meine Tage bekommen, wie schon vorhergesehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später lief ich unruhig in der Wohnung auf und ab, bereits vollständig gekleidet. Vorsorglich hatte ich eine lange Hose angezogen, um mich vor den Gurten zu schützen. Oder war es um zu viel Hautkontakt zu vermeiden?

Mein Handy klingelte plötzlich und schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken heraus. Keine Zeit mehr nachzudenken. Es war Jazz, das Handy zeigte bereits zehn Uhr an.

„Ja?", sagte ich atemlos. Doppelte Aufregung machte sich in mir breit, sowohl ihn gleich zu sehen als auch, wenn ich an den bevorstehenden Sprung dachte.

„Ich stehe unten. Kommst du runter?", fragte er mich.

„Bin in zwei Minuten da!", rief ich ins Telefon.

„Bis gleich!" – „Bis gleich!"

Ich schnappte mir schnell meine Tasche und schloss ab. Jazz fuhr ein schwarzes BMW Cabrio, ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass Jazz Eltern sehr reich waren. Er wartete im Auto, worüber ich sehr froh war, da ich nicht von unseren Nachbarn beobachtet werden wollte. Ich stieg ein und strahlte ihn regelrecht an vor freudiger Erwartung.

„Freust du dich so mich zu sehen, oder denkst du eher an den Sprung?", fragte er belustigt.

„Beides wohl!".

„Nur gut, dass du dann beides gleichzeitig haben wirst!" Er blickte mir in die Augen und strich mit dem Handrücken über meine geröteten Wange. Sofort war alles andere wieder unwichtig. Unbewusst kam mein Gesicht seiner Hand entgegen. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir in diesen Augenblick ihn zu küssen, meine Angst entdeckt zu werden, wieder vollkommen vergessen. Er lachte nur leise, zog die Hand weg und startete den Wagen. Wir fuhren los, aus dem Radio kam leise Musik.

„Ich war so frei und habe den Sprung schon gebucht!", sagte er jetzt, als er das Cabrio durch den New Yorker Verkehr steuerte.

„Das war wohl eine gute Idee!", entgegnete ich.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich bin selber etwas aufgeregt", meinte er jetzt und zwinkerte mir zu.

„Das ist auch gut so, der Nervenkitzel davor ist manchmal noch besser als das Erlebnis an sich!"

„Hört sich an, als ob du schon einmal gesprungen bist." Er schaute jetzt neugierig zu mir.

„Einmal ja. In Deutschland vom Frankfurter Fernsehturm. Mit Ang zusammen. Meine Eltern sind auch gesprungen. Die Gurte waren an der Hüfte befestigt. Man konnte also Saltos machen und solche Sachen. Davon gibt es sogar ein Video", lachte ich jetzt. Sofort wunderte ich mich über mich selber. Hatte ich gerade gelacht, obwohl ich von meinen Eltern geredet hatte? Kein Kloß im Hals.

„Das hat Angie gar nicht erzählt!", meinte er.

„Es war der letzte Urlaub mit meinen Eltern. Wir reden allgemein nicht viel darüber", erwiderte ich und wunderte mich erneut.

„Sieht so aus, als ob du sogar mehr darüber redest als Angie", stellte er jetzt fest.

„Ich wundere mich gerade selber darüber", gestand ich verlegen.

„Es ist nicht verkehrt darüber zu reden!" Wir standen gerade an der Ampel und er sah zu mir rüber. „Es hilft einem, es besser zu verarbeiten!"

„Vielleicht!" ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du und Angie, ihr knabbert beide noch dran", sagte er jetzt. Ich mehr als sie. Sie hatte ja nicht ihren Tod live miterlebt. Hätte ich nur damals nicht angerufen und meiner Mutter von meinen Beinbruch erzählt. Ich hörte jetzt noch das Krachen und die quietschenden Reifen, dann die Panikschreie meiner Eltern, bevor die absolute Stille folgte. Warum hatte ich sie auch ausgerechnet in diesen Moment angerufen?

„Ich denke, man kann sich darüber kein Urteil bilden, wenn man selber noch niemanden verloren hat", konterte ich.

„Für dich muss es schlimmer gewesen sein. Angie hatte uns damals. Sie glaubt, sie hätte viel verhindern können, wenn sie nach Yale gewechselt wäre." Wie Recht er hatte. Die Ampel wurde wieder grün und wir fuhren weiter.

„Kann sein! Ich hatte es mir selber überlegt, nach Harvard zu wechseln, doch es ging nicht sofort wegen des Stipendiums!", erklärte ich ihm. Warum ich letztendlich nicht gekommen bin musste ich nicht erklären. Es war allgemein in Angelas Freundeskreis bekannt, dass ich bei Mike geblieben bin. Jedenfalls die Cover-Story! Harvard hätte mich genommen. Wie sollte ich ihm den wirklichen Grund erklären? Wie sollte ich es Angela erklären? Das ich ohne Mike tot wäre.

_Super Idee Bella! _

„Du weißt, dass Angie eine Tratschtante ist. Ich kenne die genauen Umstände von ihr. Angie hatte sich damals sehr gewundert, da du Mike während der Schulzeit immer abgewiesen hattest. Sie meinte sogar, du wärst eher von ihm genervt gewesen!"

Wenn du wüsstest!

„Kann sein!" Automatisch reagierte ich trotzig. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt darüber reden will!"

„Gut worüber willst du reden?" Er klang jetzt frustriert.

„Erzähl etwas über Alice. Ich werde ja nicht drum herum kommen sie kennen zu lernen." Ich versuchte irgendwie wieder auf neutralere Themen zu kommen.

„Sie ist ein Wirbelwind! Wie bereits erwähnt, ich frage mich was passiert, wenn ihr beide aufeinander treffen werdet. Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr dann gemeinsam zu einem Hurrikan. Angie hat auch schon so etwas gesagt. Ich habe definitiv mit zu temperamentvollen Frauen zu tun", sagte er.

„Ich halte mich nicht für so temperamentvoll!"

„Du zwingst mich dazu zu springen, und du erzählst du wärst es nicht?", lachte er.

„Naja!"

„Ich denke du bist leidenschaftlich bei allem was du tust. Du musst nur wieder zu dir selbst finden!" Ich fragte mich wie er es so schnell geschafft hatte, dass wir wieder über mich selber redeten.

„Ich bin bei weitem nicht so interessant, dass wir ständig über mich sprechen müssten!", schmollte ich jetzt und schob die Unterlippe etwas vor.

„Und da täuscht du dich!" Es klang wie eine Tatsache. Er ging nicht näher darauf ein. Wir schwiegen erst mal eine zeitlang, doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Nicht wie bei Mike, wenn er mich wieder ignorierte. Es war, als ließe er mir Zeit meinen eigenen Gedanken nachzugehen.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster, als wir aus New York heraus Richtung New Jersey fuhren.

„Wann werden wir eigentlich springen?" fragte ich, als ich auf die Uhr schaute. Es war bereits elf. Hatten wir wirklich eine Stunde gebraucht um aus der Stadt herauszukommen?

„Um eins! Ich wollte nicht unbedingt nach den Mittagsessen springen!" lachte er.

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir im Tandem springen. Ich denke das würde mir den Spaß ganz schön verderben!", kicherte ich.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht! Außerdem können wir danach etwas Essen gehen. Wie ich gehört habe ist Mike in Chicago!", sagte er jetzt.

„Ja!"

„Du hast also keine bestimmte Uhrzeit, wann du zu Hause sein musst?"

„Uhm, nein warum?"

„Ich wollte es nur wissen!", entgegnete er jetzt mit einem Seitenblick und ich schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

„Du hast nur einen Ring an!" Es kam wie aus dem nichts und ich schaute entsetzt auf meine Hand. Nur der wunderschöne, weißgoldene, zarte Ring mit dunkelblauen Steinen meiner Mutter prangte dort. Den klotzigen Verlobungsring hatte ich vergessen. Es kam mir wie ein Omen vor, dass ich nicht einmal wusste, wo ich ihn abgelegt hatte. Ich blickte zu Jazz und er hatte ein wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich versuchte ihn irgendwie abzulenken.

„Der ist von meiner Mutter. Sie hatte ihn mir zum Achtzehnten geschenkt. Die Steine haben die gleiche Farbe wie meine Augen!", meinte ich. „Sie hatte die gleichen Augen wie ich! Es war ihr Verlobungsring!"

Diesmal kam der Kloß. Die Schuldgefühle. Meine Augen wurden wässrig. Himmel ich konnte hier doch nicht weinen. Nicht vor ihm, wie peinlich! Ich schaute aus dem Beifahrerfenster, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Doch es war hoffnungslos! Wir hielten plötzlich auf einem Parkplatz und ich merkte wie mein Gurt gelöst wurde. Kurz darauf, befand ich mich in einem Armen wieder, der Duft von ihm benebelte sofort wieder meine Sinne. Er sagte nichts hielt mich nur, bis die Tränen versiegten. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit machte sich in mir breit, schlich sich regelrecht in meinen Körper. Mein Atem wurde wieder ruhiger und ich löste mich beschämt von ihm.

_Oh Gott wie peinlich._

„Du musst dich nicht dafür schämen!" Er klang sanft. Wie merkte er das immer nur alles? Ich setzte mich zurück in meinen Sitz und schnallte mich wieder an.

„Ich denke wir können weiterfahren!", entgegnete ich nur. Ich musste diese Gedanken aus meinen Kopf verbannen. Normalerweise klappte das doch so gut.

_Denk an den Bungee-Sprung, der wird dich ablenken!_

Wir fuhren wieder weiter und kamen etwa eine halbe Stunde später an einer hohen Brücke an, wo ich schon die Leute an der Halterung des Seils beobachten konnte.

„Na dann wollen wir mal!", grinste ich, als ich ausstieg. Wir schauten erst mal zu, da wir noch eine Stunde Zeit hatten. Ich wurde immer euphorischer, meinen Ausbruch im Auto hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen. Kurz darauf wurden wir aufgerufen und wir begaben uns zu dem Sprungteam.

„Ihr wollt also einen Tandemsprung machen?", fragte einer der Instruktors.

„Jup", meinte ich.

„OK, dann kommt her. Wir gurten euch jetzt aneinander, während wir euch anleiten. Stellt euch voreinander auf das Gestell hier. Wir begaben uns zu dem Gestell, das an der Brücke befestigt war und stellten uns voreinander auf. Mein Herz klopfte wild vor Erwartung. Der Instruktor band uns an der Hüfte zusammen, sicherte uns und befestigte das Seil an unseren Fußgelenken.

„Es ist am besten du hältst dich, weil du deutlich kleiner bist, so an Jasper fest, Bella!" Er führte meine Arme um Jaspers Rücken, so dass sich meine Hände nach oben um seine Schultern klammerten.

„Jasper du legst deine Arme um ihre Taille. Ihr solltet euch festhalten, damit ihr euch nicht gegenseitig beim Rebound schlagt!" Der Rebound war der Moment, wo sich das Seil das erste Mal überspannte und wir wieder nach oben geschleudert werden würden. Es würde hundert Meter in die Tiefe gehen.

„Haltet euch fest, bis ihr nicht mehr so schleudert. Wir ziehen euch dann wieder hoch. Seid ihr dann bereit?"

Wir nickten beide, unfähig zu sprechen vor lauter Anspannung. Jazz zog mich fester an sich, doch in dem Moment konnte ich nichts als Aufregung vor dem Sprung fühlen.

„Ich zähle bis fünf und sage dann Bungee. Dann lasst ihr euch zur Seite kippen!"

Die Tür würde geöffnet, und wir standen jetzt direkt vor dem Abgrund. Ich schaute Jazz noch einmal kurz an, bevor ich den Kopf ebenfalls in seine Schulter vergrub, damit wie uns nicht den Kopf stoßen würden.

„1-2-3-4-5-Bungee!" und wir ließen uns zur Seite fallen.

Und wir fielen, der Wind rauschte an uns vorbei. Fliegen, Sturz, das Blut blieb mir in den Adern stehen. Adrenalin wurde ohne Ende freigesetzt. Mir verschlug es die Sprache und den Atem - konnte nicht mal schreien. Ich spürte nicht mal das Seil. Wie schwerelos! Es war alles eine Sache von Sekunden, aber die dauerten ewig. Schließlich spürte ich doch, wie das Seil uns hielt, sich dehnte und sich wieder zusammenzog. Der Rebound katapultierte uns fast wieder bis nach oben zurück. Das Blut schoss durch meine Adern. Und der nächste freie Fall begann. Als wir diesmal unten ankamen, war der Rebound nur noch halb so stark. Ich merkte wie ich meine Arme um Jazz lockerte und sie ausbreitete und lachte. Viermal gingen wir noch in die Höhe, wobei wir uns auch noch um die eigene Achse drehten und fielen wieder bis das Seil nahezu stillstand. Dann hingen wir erst einmal da, das Blut pochte und ich schaute zu ihm hoch.

Er lachte laut mit mir mit und ich schloss die Arme um seinen Nacken. Pure Euphorie ließ mich einfach nicht mehr denken und ich zog ihn zu mir herunter beziehungsweise hoch, da wir ja kopfüber über den Abgrund hingen. Unsere Lippen trafen sich zum zweiten Kuss und dieser war noch besser als der erste. Mit Adrenalin und Glückshormonen vollgepumpt, stand ich wie unter Drogen, drängte mich ihm regelrecht auf. Doch er brauchte kaum eine Sekunde um zu reagieren. Automatisch öffnete ich meinen Mund, als er den seinen öffnete und unsere Zungen trafen sich, bewegten sich diesmal wie wir uns fühlten in einem Glückstaumel. Wir merkten nicht einmal, als der Kran begann das Seil wieder aufzurollen. Ich versank nahezu ihn ihm, in seinem Geschmack, hatte das Gefühl noch mehr Adrenalin freizusetzen. Ich glaubte mein gesamtes Blut war mittlerweile in meinen Kopf und meine Zunge prickelte. Sein Geschmack betörte mich. Es war besser, als Aufputschmittel zu nehmen.

Doch wenn ich dachte diesmal wären wir ungestört irrte ich mich.

„Ähm, wir würden euch jetzt gerne Abschnallen?", lachte jemand neben uns. Widerwillig löste ich mich von Jazz, der den Kopf hob und mich auf den Haaransatz küsste, als ich mich an seine Brust schmiegte und beäugte den Störenfried funkelnd. Ich zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib von dem Sprung und wahrscheinlich von dem Kuss.

„Ihr könnt ja gleich weitermachen, Bella!", scherzte der Instruktor, als sie uns langsam zu Boden ließen. Wir wurden abgeschnallt und saßen erst einmal ein paar Minuten da, versuchten wieder die Fassung zu erlangen. Ich wusste aber vom letzten Mal mit Angela, dass das einige Zeit dauern würde. Ich versuchte aufzustehen und hielt Jazz die Hand hin. Er sah mich verwundert an, nahm sie dann doch und ich zog ihn hoch. Ich zerrte enthusiastisch an seiner Hand und lachte aus vollem Hals, immer noch benommen von meinem Hormonspiegel. Er schlang dann einen Arm um meine Schultern und küsste mich auf die Wange. Am Ende der Brücke ließ ich mich auf eine Wiese fallen und legte mich ausgestreckt hin. Ich merkte noch, wie er sich neben mich legte.

„Wow!" Es war das erste, was er seit dem Sprung gesagt hatte.

„Ja Wow!" Ich rollte mich rüber zu ihm, lag jetzt auf der Seite und starrte ihn eindringlich an. Ich war definitiv noch nicht fertig gewesen ihn zu küssen. Ich erkannte das wissende Grinsen wieder, das er aufgesetzt hatte, als es zu unserem ersten Kuss kam. Er zog mich über sich, seine Hände an meinen Nacken und erneut pressten sich unsere Lippen aufeinander.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lang wir jetzt im Gras lagen und regelrecht mit den Mündern über einander herfielen. Doch irgendwann ließ das Zittern nach, doch es befand sich immer noch genug Adrenalin in meinem Körper. Die Küsse wurden sanfter, als er sich jetzt über mich legte. Irgendwann, es kam mir wie Ewigkeiten vor, löste er sich kurz von mir. Mein Magen knurrte plötzlich. Perfektes Timing aber auch. Seine Hand strich mir über das Gesicht, sein Mund wanderte zu meinem Hals, hinterließ dort eine Spur von Küssen und ich hätte meinen Hunger fast wieder vergessen, als er an meinem Ohr knabberte und flüsterte: „Lass uns Essen gehen!"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!", log ich trotzig und er lachte nur leise.

„Aber ich! Wir liegen schon drei Stunden hier!" Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über meine geschwollenen Lippen.

„Ich komme mir vor wie ein Teenager!", kicherte ich jetzt und zog ihn noch einmal kurz zu mir runter. Drei Stunden, meine Güte. Es kam mir gar nicht so lange vor. Ich glaube die längste Zeit, wo mich Mike geküsst hatte waren fünf Minuten. Und das war schon Jahre her.

„OK, meinetwegen! Ich habe ja auch Hunger!", sagte ich dann seufzend und er erhob sich, zog mich dabei mit sich hoch.

„Ich muss noch den Schlüssel beim Instruktor holen. Ich habe ihn vorhin vergessen!", meinte er jetzt. Man durfte nach dem Sprung mindestens eine halbe Stunde nicht Auto fahren. Hätten wir eh nicht gekonnt. Aber, dass wir jetzt erst drei Stunden später den Schlüssel abholen würden? Der Instruktor würde sich einen Ast ablachen.

Ich wartete neben dem Auto noch immer kaum fähig klar zu denken. Ich versuchte unsere Küsserei auf die Hormone zu schieben, doch ich wusste ich machte mir etwas vor. Ich würde ihn wieder küssen, egal ob etwas in meinen Blut war oder nicht.

Er kam zurück und grinste. „Anscheinend war unsere Reaktion auf den Sprung ungewöhnlich!", lachte er.

„Hm, kann sein. Normalerweise falle ich nach solchen Aktionen über niemanden her!" Verlegen schaute ich zu Boden.

Er hob mein Kinn und schaute mir in die Augen. „Es gibt hier nichts, wofür du dich schämen solltest. Mir hat es nichts ausgemacht!" seine Augen blitzen, als er kurz mit den Lippen über meine strich. Erneut verzaubert von dem Moment lehnte ich mich gegen ihm, hungrig nach mehr.

„Wenn du mich weiter so anschaust, werden wir verhungern!" Er lachte leise, als er den Arm um mich legte. Plötzlich hatte ich gegen einen plötzlichen Hungerstod nicht mehr wirklich viel einzuwenden. Ich war mir sicher Jazz schmeckte besser als jedes Essen. Doch meine Speisewahl wurde leider nicht erfüllt. Er schloss das Auto auf und wir stiegen in den Wagen. Jazz ließ das Dach runter. Als wir losfuhren zersauste mir der Wind das Haar und ich ließ ihn mir ins Gesicht blasen, schloss die Augen dabei. Seine Blicke von der Fahrerseite konnte ich nur erahnen.

Auf dem Weg zurück nach New York hielten wir bei einem kleinen Restaurant. Es war mittlerweile halb sechs. Hungrig machten wir uns über unsere Burger her. In dem Augenblick fiel mir wieder die Kolumne ein und ich überlegte mir, ob ich nicht anwesend sein sollte, wenn er sie las und erkannte.

„Uhm!", stotterte ich jetzt leicht.

Er blinzelte mich an und nickte nur aufmunternd.

„Du sagtest du hast Samstag frei?", fragte ich jetzt. Seine Augen blitzen belustigt.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Naja es hat mit der Überraschung zu tun. Allerdings muss das direkt mit dem Frühstück beginnen. Keine Gewohnheiten! Duschen, Anziehen, Treffen! Ist neun zu früh?"

„Kein Problem bei mir. Ich hätte sowieso gefragt, ob du etwas machst."

„Könnten wir irgendwo hingehen, wo der typische New Yorker Samstag ist?", fragte ich und versuchte cool zu bleiben dabei. Er würde live dabei sein, wenn ich die nächste Kolumne entwerfen würde.

„Ich überlege mir etwas. Diese Adrenalin macht ganz schön müde", sagte er jetzt. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute alt werde. Ich muss Morgen um sechs raus!"

„OK, ich wollte morgen auch Shoppen gehen. Mit der Freundin, von der ich erzählt habe!"

„Kommt die mit der Überraschung?"

„Naja ich erzähle dir vielleicht danach von ihr. Aber wie gesagt du darfst nichts tun, außer duschen, anziehen und Dinge, die damit zu tun haben!"

„Du machst mich neugierig! Warum die ganzen Geheimnisse und Regeln!"

„Weil ich sonst dein Gesicht verpassen könnte!", grinste ich.

„OK, ich frage nicht weiter. Ich geh nach dem Anziehen direkt außer Haus. Einverstanden!"

Ich nickte und wir aßen schweigend zu Ende.

„Wollen wir dann zurückfahren? Ich fühle mich auch ganz schön schlapp jetzt!", fragte ich ihn. Das Adrenalin war jetzt vollständig aus meinen Körper verschwunden und eine Trägheit machte sich breit.

„Können wir machen, ich hätte noch gern mehr gemacht, aber naja du merkst es ja selber", lächelte er.

Als wir eine Stunde später wieder vor meinem Haus standen, strich er mir mit der Hand über die Wange, küsste mich kurz und sagte nur:

„Wir werden irgendwann darüber reden müssen!"

„Ja irgendwann, nicht heute!", murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen und stieg aus den Wagen aus.

* * *

Auf unserem Profil findet ihr den Link, falls ihr weiterlesen wollt.


	7. Chapter 7

Den Verlobungsring fand ich am nächsten Tag im Bad wieder und steckte ihn an. Doch ich konnte keine Schuldgefühle haben. Vielleicht verdrängte ich sie auch. Ich müsste abwarten, bis ich Mike wieder sehen würde. Verdammt, warum war ich auch so schwach?

Bridget holte mich um zehn mit ihrer Limo ab.

„Ich hätte auch mit der U-Bahn kommen können!" begrüßte ich sie, als ich in den riesigen Wagen stieg.

„Wo bleibt dann der ganze Spaß. Wenn man schon Geld hat, kann man es auch ausgeben!" lachte sie jetzt ungezwungen.

„Da hast du wohl Recht! Wir gehen also einkaufen?" fragte ich sie.

„Ja und ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht!" sie holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Es war ein Diktiergerät. „Eine richtige Journalistin braucht so etwas!" bestimmte sie und reichte es mir.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen!" sagte ich jetzt verlegen, musste aber dennoch grinsen.

„Papperlapapp! Natürlich war es nötig! Es hat sogar eine Freisprecheinrichtung. Da kannst du dann heimlich rein sprechen! Wie gehen heute zusammen, die New Yorker beobachten! Und zwar den Jet Set auf der Fifth!" sagte sie und grinste schelmisch.

„Warum denke ich jetzt, ich werde heute noch andere Dinge erleben als beobachten?" fragte ich misstrauisch.

„Um richtig, wie der Jet-Set zu shoppen musst du ebenfalls so tun, als wärst du eine von ihnen! Schauspielern ist heute angesagt, meine Liebe!" Ich schaute auf mein Banana Republic Kleid herunter. Nicht gerade Haute Couture!

Als ob sie meinen Blick bemerkt hätte, hielt sie mir weitere Päckchen hin. Ich öffnete sie und ein schwarzes Gucci-Kleid fiel mir in den Schoß. Verdammt war das ein Birkinbag? Und Manolo-Ballarinas. Ich starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Bridget, meine Güte, dass muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!" stotterte ich.

„Es ist Arbeitskleidung! Außerdem habe ich andere Vorstellungen, was ein Vermögen ist, Würmchen!" sie lächelte mich verschmitzt an.

„Los zieh es an!" befahl sie jetzt und ich zog mich etwas unbeholfen um.

„Perfekt meinte sie. Jetzt siehst du aus, wie eine von uns!"

„Keine weiteren Geschenke heute mehr!" lachte ich jetzt.

„In deinen Träumen Süße! Ich habe schon keine eigene Tochter, die ich einkleiden kann. Also musst du nun diese Rolle übernehmen!" jetzt sah sie eher hoffnungsvoll aus. Ich verstand nicht, was sie damit meinte.

„Das heißt?"

„Das du heute vom mir verwöhnt wirst. Nebenbei kannst du dich aufführen wie du willst. Die Verkäuferinnen schikanieren. Hier zählen keine Manieren, nur meine Kreditkarte. Du kannst auf ihnen rumtrampeln, wie du willst, sie werden dich trotzdem wie eine Göttin behandeln!" lachte sie.

„Ich fühle wie mich jetzt schon wie Pretty Woman!" stammelte ich.

„Das ist mein Plan! Wäre das nicht eine Überschrift für eine Kolumne?" lachte sie.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir auf der 5th Avenue, vor mir prangten die großen Namen der Modewelt. Ich musste lachen, als ich merkte dass der Birkinbag nur über mein Handgelenk passte und ich gezwungen war ihn wie die schicken New Yorkerinnen zu tragen.

„Jetzt Schultern zurück, Brust raus und die Nase hoch. Dir gehört jetzt New York, Würmchen!" orderte Bridget grinsend, als wir Versace betraten. Wie aus dem Nichts kamen sofort zwei Verkäuferinnen angelaufen.

„Mrs. Stanley. Wie schön sie wieder zu sehen. Sie sehen blendend aus. Wünschen sie einen Kaffee. Oh und Hallo, wer ist denn die hübsche junge Dame neben ihnen?" fragte eine der Verkäuferinnen. Ich fragte mich, ob sie nicht gleich auf der Schleimspur ausrutschte, die sie hinterließ.

„Das ist meine gute Freundin, wir beide bräuchten Hilfe. Wir sind noch nicht ganz sicher, was wir suchen, also zeigen sie uns doch mal die neue Kollektion, auch das was nicht auf der Stange hängt bitte!" Bridget hatte jetzt einen geschäftsmäßigen Ton und die Verkäuferinnen führten uns zu einem Raum, abgetrennt von dem Verkaufsaal. Eine dritte Verkäuferin tauchte auf.

„Kaffee? Champagner? Mrs. Stanley? Ms. …?"

„Swan!" antworte ich in herausfordernden Ton, der mich selber überraschte. Bridget gluckste neben mir.

„Zwei Latte bitte. Für Champagner ist es noch zu früh, denke ich, Sue!" antwortete Bridget dann. Die Verkäuferin, Sue, verbeugte sich. Sie VERBEUGTE sich vor mir und verschwand zur Kaffeemaschine. Himmel!

Fünf Minuten später kamen die anderen zwei Verkäuferinnen wieder mit zwei Rollenden Kleiderstangen, beladen mit Kleidung und Accessoires.

„Ich bin Irina, Ms. Swan!" stellte sich nun die eine mit hellblonden Haaren vor. „Das ist Kate!" sie zeigte auf die Dunkelhaarige. „Soll ich ihnen etwas zeigen? Sie sehen sehr modebewusst aus. Etwas flippiger nehme ich an. Sie können es sich leisten. Mit ihren Locken. Und ihre Figur ist traumhaft. Sie sind zwar nicht so groß wie ein Model, aber die Kleider die ich hier habe, sind speziell auf kleinere Frauen geschneidert. Sie werden ihnen fabelhaft stehen!" Schleim, Schleim, Schleim, Rutsch. Wo war mein Diktiergerät?

„Gibt's hier keine Musik?" rief ich aus.

„Natürlich! Welche Richtung bitte?" fragte Irina.

„Etwas Fetziges? Was zur Kleidung passt?" forderte ich sie heraus und sie rannte regelrecht zur Musikanlage und wühlte in den CDs. Kurz darauf strömte Katy Perry aus den Lautsprechern und ich grinste Bridget an, die schallend lachte. Die Klamotten waren einfach traumhaft, lauter Sachen, die nie auf der Stange hängen würden, wie ich erführ. Einzelstücke! Auf Bridgets Wunsch, lief jetzt Pretty Women in voller Lautstärke! Ich tänzelte aufreizend in einem bunten Seidenkleid im Raum rum, dazu passende rote High Heels, schwang die Hüften dabei, wie Julia Roberts im Film. Sogar die Verkäuferinnen schienen jetzt aufrichtig zu lachen! Irina und Kate hatten wirklich ein gutes Auge. Wenn etwas am Kleid nicht saß, versuchten sie es erst gar nicht zu überspielen, sondern sagten dann ihre Meinung. Ich beugte mich zu Bridget, als mir das auffiel.

„Ich kenne nur, dass Verkäuferinnen jemanden alles aufschwatzen wollen. Egal wie man in etwas aussieht!" flüsterte ich.

„Bella, wenn sie das wagen würden und morgen in der Zeitung stehen würde, Bridget Stanley sah aus wie ein Volltrottel, was denkst du, was passieren würde. Sie kennen ihre Kunden. Manche lieben Sachen, in denen sie wie Trottel aussehen. Hier geht es um viel Geld! Sie würden das nicht wagen. Das sind keine normalen Verkäuferinnen hier. Das sind Stylisten! Die erkennen den Stil der Käuferin! Du siehst doch, was sie für dich ausgesucht haben! Das ist aber nicht in allen Läden hier so! Du wirst es sehen!"

„Wow!" sagte ich nur.

Und ich staunte weiter, als Bridget buchstäblich die Hälfte der Klamotten orderte.

„OK, jetzt gehen wir zu Gucci!" meinte sie und ich fragte mich, ob ich mir danach ein neues Ankleidezimmer kaufen müsste. Nach Jimmy Cho und Manolo Blahnik, musste ich das Ankleidezimmer noch um einen Schuhschrank erweitern. Bei Jimmy, bekam ich sogar neben dem Champagner eine Fußreflexzonen-Massage, nachdem ich sagte, dass mir die Füße etwas vom Laufen wehtaten. Waren die Verkäufer hier ausgebildete Masseure? Der Verkäufer machte mir Komplimente wegen meiner Füße! Meiner Füße! Ich konnte nicht anders als kurz zu denken, dass das Leben des Jet Sets doch auch seine guten Seiten hatte.

„Ich muss schon sagen, zum Glück sind wir mit der Limo hier. Wie sollten wir das alles nach Hause transportieren!" musste ich zugeben, als Bridget und ich in einem Nobel-Cafe saßen.

„Ich wusste, dass du es später doch nicht so schlecht finden würdest!" lachte sie. „Erzähl, was hast du die Woche so getrieben?"

„Ich war gestern Bungee-Jumpen!" platze ich heraus und sie sie mich mit großen Augen an.

„Und du hast mich nicht mitgenommen?" fragte sie beleidigt.

„Du hättest Lust gehabt? Wie wäre es mit Fallschirmspringen!" forderte ich sie jetzt heraus.

„Wollte ich immer schon einmal machen!"

„Bridget du überraschst mich immer wieder! Dann werden wir demnächst Fallschirmspringen!" kicherte ich jetzt.

„Mit wem warst du springen?" fragte sie jetzt.

„Mit einem guten Freund meiner Schwester. Jazz. Er ist Arzt! Er hat mich auch auf die Bootsregatta mitgenommen. Darüber handelt morgen meine nächste Kolumne!"

„Es ist schön, dass du hier Freunde findest Bella. Außerhalb der High Society!"

„Ich denke, Jazz wird morgen herausfinden, dass ich die Kolumne schreibe. Ich habe es vor allen verheimlicht! Es wird lustig sein, sein Gesicht zu sehen!" lachte ich jetzt.

„Warum verheimlichst du es?" fragte sie.

„Ich wollte erst wissen, wie es läuft! Und ich finde es lustig für sie kleine Hinweise in den Kolumnen zu verstecken. Gerade suche ich einen Hinweis für meine Schwester!" grinste ich sie an. Ich wollte mich sicherer fühlen. Etwas musste in meinen Leben doch einfach mal richtig laufen.

„Warum wundert mich das nicht?" lächelte sie zurück. „Die Resonanz auf die erste Kolumne war riesig. Der gesamte Jet Set spricht darüber. Du kommst in den hohen Kreisen sehr gut an. Mein Mann hatte sich noch den ganzen Dienstag totgelacht. Ich habe es aber niemanden verraten, keine Sorge. Ich und Mark schweigen, wie ein Grab. Und Mark wird sich hüten. Am Dienstag wurden 20% mehr Zeitungen in New York verkauft. Lass dich bei den Neuverhandlungen nicht übers Ohr ziehen. Die 1000 Dollar, die er dir gegeben hat sind ein Witz für die Times. Ich habe ganz schön mit ihm geschimpft. Rechne mit 5000 demnächst. Und auch nicht, wenn er bald anruft und noch eine zweite Kolumne die Woche drucken will. Du bist eine gemachte Frau, Würmchen!"

„5000 Dollar!" ich starrte sie mit offenen Mund an.

„Ist das zu wenig?" fragte sie nach.

„Ich kann noch mehr verlangen?" ich schaute noch ungläubiger.

„Bella das sind die Times. Die Zeitung mit der größten Auflage der Welt! Was denkst du denn!"

„Fuck!" rief ich nur aus und schlug die Hand vorm Mund, entsetzt über meinen verbalen Ausrutscher, doch Bridget lachte nur schallend.

„Würmchen, ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du bald mehr verdienst als Mike! Er sollte zu Hause bleiben, nicht du. Mein Mann ist übrigens nicht mehr so begeistert von ihm. Er findet er hat einen Stock im Arsch!" Ich schaute Bridget an und grinste bei ihrer Wortwahl.

„Was, bist du die einzige, die vulgär werden kann!" sie zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.

* * *

Kurz vor neun saß ich am Samstag auf dem Sofa wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Jazz wirklich noch nicht in die Times geschaut hatte. Das Telefon klingelte und er sagte, dass er wieder unten wartete.

Beschwingt lief ich die Treppen hinunter. Ich blieb einen halben Meter atemlos vor ihm stehen, kurz unschlüssig was ich tun sollte. Er hatte wieder sein wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht, doch kurz kam mir der Gedanke dann: nicht hier! Sein Blick fiel auf meine Ringfingerhand, und ein etwas enttäuschtes Mundverziehen folgte.

„Komm!" sagte ich nur und lief an ihm vorbei Richtung U-Bahn Station.

„Wohin geht's jetzt?" fragte er dann.

„Central Park frühstücken. Danach kannst du entscheiden!" antworte ich.

„Du bist ganz schön aufgeregt. Ist die Überraschung wirklich so gut?" fragte er. OK, er hatte die Times noch nicht gelesen!

„Du wirst schon sehen!" lachte ich.

Wir fuhren mit der U-Bahn zum Central Park. In der Bahn legte Jazz seine Hand auf meine und ich schloss meine Finger darum, lächelte ihn dabei an.

„Lass uns bei Starbucks etwas zu Essen und Kaffee holen!" meinte ich jetzt.

„OK!"

Wir holten Donuts, Bagels und Kaffee, traten dann zurück auf die Straße und kamen an einem Kiosk vorbei.

„Willst du was zu lesen!" fragte ich unschuldig und er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Times vielleicht? Heute ist doch der neue Artikel von diesem Wurm drin!" meinte er unschlüssig. Perfekt, das war ja einfacher als gedacht!

„Einmal die Times bitte!" sagte ich zu dem Verkäufer und ich nahm sie entgegen.

„Du nichts?" fragte er jetzt verwundert.

„Ich lese mit!" grinste ich.

Wir liefen in den Park und setzten uns an meiner einigermaßen geschützten Lieblingsecke ins Gras. Ich konnte nur an meinen Kaffee nippen.

„Du solltest lieber keinen Kaffee trinken, du bist auch so schon total aufgeregt!" lachte Jazz irgendwann. „Willst du mir nicht irgendeinen Tipp jetzt geben?"

Ich stöhnte nur, die Times hatte er noch nicht einmal angeschaut! „Nein!" sagte ich streng.

„Wie soll ich den raus finden, was die Überraschung ist, wenn du nichts sagst dazu? Du machst einen wirklich wahnsinnig. Sitzt jetzt hier und schaust einen mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. Wenn hier Wände wären, würde ich sie jetzt wohl mit Angie heraufklettern!" er war wohl ein bisschen genervt, und ich grinste ihn weiter nur an. _Dumdidum!_

Ich nippte weiter an meinen Kaffee nahm jetzt einen Donut und grinste einfach unschuldig weiter. Ich wusste, dass ich mit diesen Verhalten die anderen zur Weißglut treiben konnte. Nach einer Stunde erlöste ich ihn dann und schlug demonstrativ die Times auf und tat so als würde ich lesen.

„Willst du mich jetzt ablenken?" fragte er jetzt.

„Vielleicht? Du schaust schon ganz genervt!" lachte ich.

„Schlag mal Seite 5 auf!" sagte er jetzt. Endlich redeten wir Tacheles!

„OK!" ich schlug die Zeitung auf der genannten Seite auf. _„Entern und Kentern!"_prangte dort in großen Buchstaben.

„Willst du das lesen!" ich tat überrascht und versuchte mein Grinsen zu verheimlichen.

„Jupp! Wenn das annähernd so gut ist wie die letzte Kolumne, dann sicher!" meinte er und begann zu lesen. Es fiel mir jetzt wirklich schwer stillzusitzen. Er warf mir einen irritierten Seitenblick zu. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und bedeutete ihm fortzufahren. Er grinste zwischendrin, war noch nicht an der Stelle, wo ich mich für ihn enthüllte. „Gut!" fragte ich ihn. Er nickte nur, las weiter. Plötzlich warf er mir einen seltsamen Blick zu, verunsichert. Ich versuchte zu tun, als hätte ich nichts zu gemerkt. _„Frauen und Kinder zuerst! Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als das zu Brüllen und aufzuspringen. Die gesamte Familie ging baden und ich wünschte mir eine Geige um den Untergang der Titanic würdig zu begleiten! Welch Tragödie sich vor meinen Augen abspielte. Aufmunternd rief ich ihnen mit meinen schicken roten Fähnchen zu! „Keine Panik auf der Titanic, Rettung naht!" als ich den Miniaturreifen ins Wasser feuerte. Halb New York beobachtete mich jetzt. War es nicht normal hier anzufeuern? Seltsam!"_ Er lächelte jetzt beim Lesen, warf mir noch kurz einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu.

„_Der Schwan, war wohl die größte Attraktion. Herzallerliebst, wie er den Schwanenboot hinterher schwamm, ich sah schon die Herzchen aufleuchten, die auf den Valentinskarten prangern würden. Ach die New Yorker Schwäne, die wissen wie man sich in Szene setzt!" _Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Willst du mir nicht alles vorlesen?" fragte ich scheinheilig. Er sah mich an und ich schaute in die andere Richtung. _Dumdidum!_

„_Mein persönlicher Liebling, das Haifischboot, siegessicher versank es bereits nach ein paar Metern, tief auf den Grund des New Yorker Binnenmeers. Dort wo ein Hai auch sein sollte, was dachten sich die New Yorker auch dabei. DaDamDaDamDaDam! Theatralisch machte ich die Titelmelodie des weißen Hais nach. Ein Haifisch oder ein U-Boot, das waren schlechte Omen. Zum kentern verdonnert!" _ Er las weiter! _„Club der anonymen Selbstversenker, sie wollten es doch nicht anders"_ Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. _„Sollten froh sein, dass kein Blitzableiter direkt in den See führte, dann gäbe es gegrillten weißen Hai!"_ Er blinzelte mich an. Seine Augen groß der Mund offen. _„Hier würde es viel mehr Spaß machen zu rätseln, welches Boot zuerst versinken würde, als welches gewinnen könnte! Da haben die New Yorker noch keine Ahnung, wie man richtige Wetten abschließt! Gewinnen war gestern. Kentern ist heute New Yorker Stil! Wäre das nicht ein Motto für das nächste Jahr. Eisberg in Sicht. Volle Kraft zurück! Und nächstes Jahr bitte die Geige, die das Trauerspiel begleitet! Ein Schauspiel, das man unbedingt beobachten muss, Tragödien, rührende Szenen gespickt mit der Gefahr des weißen Hais, besser als jeder Hollywoodstreifen, ich werde meine Füße bestimmt nicht mehr in diesen See halten. Vielleicht war ja seit letztem Jahr Nessie nicht mehr in Schottland! *Schauder*!"_ Er setzte sich auf, als er zu Ende gelesen hatte und blinzelte mich etwas verwirrt an und ich schaute in die Luft. _Dumdidum! Erwischt!_

„Du bist der Wurm im Apfel?" fragte er immer noch etwas unsicher und ungläubig. Er starrte mich einfach nur an.

_Dumdidum! Definitiv erwischt!_ „Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf! Ich mache doch nichts außer Heimchen am Herd spielen!" ich konnte mir mein stolzes Grinsen und leises Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Unfassbar!" er schüttelte nur den Kopf, immer noch vollkommen verblüfft. Dann drehte er sich komplett zu mir, zog mich in die Arme und sagte nur „Komm her, Würmchen!" was ich nur allzu gern machte. Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Als er wieder von mir abließ meinte er nur atemlos. „Und wir denken alle du drehst Däumchen! Du bist erst ein paar Wochen hier und hast eine Kolumne in der Times. Ganz New York redet von dir!" Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das ist eine große Sache, ich denke das weißt du!" stellte er fest. „Weißt du das Emmett fünf Nachrichten geschickt hat, wegen der Meinungsumfrage!"

Ich rollte die Augen. „Emmett halt!"

„Hätte er das gewusst, hätte er sich die Finger wundgetippt und wir anderen wohl auch!" lachte er.

„War anscheinend nicht nötig gewesen!" konterte ich selbstbewusst.

„Wie viel bekommst du für eine Kolumne?" fragte er jetzt.

„Aktuell noch 1000 Dollar!" erwiderte ich.

„Aktuell?"

„In zwei Monaten verhandeln wir neu! Wenn sie wissen, ob es läuft! Ich hab mich erkundigt, ich kann dann locker 5000 pro Kolumne verlangen, dass hat meine Freundin auch gesagt!" erklärte ich.

„Emmett hat auch so was gesagt. Wie kommt es, dass du jetzt bei der Zeitung bist? Wolltest du nicht Bücher schreiben? Und wie zum Teufel hast du das mit den Blitzableitern rausbekommen! Wie merkt man so etwas?" Lachte er jetzt.

„Ich frage mich eher, wie einem das nicht auffallen kann! Ich hab das gleich am ersten Tag gesehen! Außerdem ich bin auch Journalistin!" antwortete ich leise.

„Das sehe ich!" lachte er.

„Nein ich bin wirklich Journalistin. Ich habs studiert!" sagte ich kleinlaut.

Erneut wurden seine Augen groß: „Wie bitte?"

„Ich hab zwei Abschlüsse!" gestand ich.

„Du hast was? Wieso weiß das keiner? Und warum?" fragte er jetzt noch verwirrter.

„Weil ich manche Dinge eben für mich behalte! Und warum, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben! Ich hatte eben viel Zeit in Yale! Und es ist nicht so, dass mir das Studieren schwer gefallen ist!" ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Er lehnte sich stöhnend gegen den Baum und ich schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„Kommt mir eher so vor, als ob du dich dafür schämst!" meinte er. Ich schämte mich nicht für das Studium, sondern den Grund dafür, doch das konnte ich ihm nicht sagen!

Er bedeute mir mich zwischen seine Beine zu setzten. Ich setzte mich hin mit den Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt hin. Er schloss die Arme um meine Taille und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Nacken.

„Erzähl!" forderte er mich nun auf.

„Was?" fragte ich unschuldig.

„Wie es dazu kam!" Ich verspannte mich sofort. Sollte ich ihm mein größtes Geheimnis verraten. Es fühlte sich immer so an, als könnte ich ihm alles erzählen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte!" seufzte ich, wohl wissend, dass ich jetzt rausrücken würde.

„Ich habe Zeit!"

.„Bella?" hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme

Kapitel

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch, und Jazz erstarrte hinter mir, als er meine plötzliche Anspannung bemerkte. Sofort nahm er die Arme von meiner Taille und ich sprang auf.

„Bridget!" antworte ich kleinlaut. Sie war in einem schicken Jogging Outfit, holte sich gerade die Ohrenstöpsel aus den Ohren.

„Oh Hallo Bella!" Sie starrte Jazz an, musterte ihn, als ob sie ihn zuzuordnen versuchte, welcher jetzt etwas verlegen ebenfalls aufstand.

„Jasper Cullen, Mrs. Stanley!" sagte er. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er wusste wie Bridget mit Nachnamen hieß.

„Ah, der Arzt! Oh sie sind einer der Söhne von Carlisle und Esme!" sie drehte sich zu mir um: „Du hast gar nicht gesagt, dass er so gut aussieht!" Sie blitze mich schelmisch an. „Und erst recht nicht, wie vertraut ihr euch seid! Der gute Freund aus New York also!" kicherte sie jetzt. Verdammt wie peinlich war das denn jetzt! Ich wurde rot und schaute verlegen zwischen den beiden hin und her! Bridget kannte die Cullens. Sie waren wohl wirklich eine einflussreiche Arztfamilie. Begnadete Chirurgen.

„Mr. Cullen, Ich glaube das letzte Mal, als ich Sie gesehen hatte, waren Sie noch auf der High-School. Nennen sie mich Bridget, ich bin eine Freundin von Bella! Ich hoffe natürlich eine gute! Wie geht es Esme? Sie ist immer so beschäftigt. Ich beneide sie darum!" sie hielt Jazz die Hand hin.

Er schüttelte sie, wirkte plötzlich wie der Mann von Welt. Ich staunte ihn nur an.

„Oh natürlich, Bridget! Esme geht es blendend! Ich kann Grüße ausrichten, wenn sie wollen!" Er schaute mich an, dann Bridget, wie sie mich angrinste mit funkelnden Augen! „Sie waren nicht zufällig gestern mit Bella einkaufen?" fragte er sie jetzt. Er war unglaublich, wie er die Verbindungen knüpfte.

„Doch, woher wissen sie das, Jazz?" fragte sie jetzt. Sie nutze jetzt seinen Spitznamen, und er lächelte. Natürlich schmolz Bridget fast dahin, bei seinem Charme.

„Das fragen sie am besten Bella!" antwortete er schlicht.

„Uhm, ja!" stotterte ich. Bridget lachte und strich mir kurz über den Arm. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Times, die noch am Boden lag, dann zu mir, dann zu Jazz der amüsiert bei ihren fragenden Blick grinste. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie erkannte, dass er es schon wusste und erzählte dann: „Marc sagte, dass die Auflage heute Morgen schon teilweise in den Kiosken ausverkauft war! Ich wusste doch, du hast es in dir! Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe. Er wird dich nächste Woche anrufen für Neuverhandlungen! Andere Zeitungen machen schon öffentliche Angebote an dich, um dich von der Times wegzulocken!" Sie sah so stolz aus, als sie das sagte und in meinen Kopf formte sich eine Idee. Öffentliche Angebote, was meinte sie damit? Ich hatte gerade mal zwei Kolumnen veröffentlich.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Das du jetzt die gefragteste Journalistin in ganz New York bist! Marc wird sich hüten, dir weiterhin lächerliche 1000 Dollar für eine Kolumne anzubieten. Die New York Post hat dir 5000 Dollar je Kolumne angeboten. Also wird Marc definitiv mehr bieten! Die Probezeit wirst du auch vergessen können! Er wird jetzt alles tun, dass du nicht fremdgehst!"

Ich schluckte. Mehr als 5000 Dollar. Himmel!

Bridget schaute erneut von mir zu Jazz, dann wieder zu mir und schmunzelte:

„Ich sollte weiter joggen! Und Bella tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!" sie lächelte mich an. „Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, Würmchen! Ruf mich an, wenn du Zeit hast! Ich würde dich gerne früher wieder sehen als Freitag!" drehte sich um, und joggte winkend weiter.

„Bridget Stanley also! Bella ich wusste gar nicht dass du eiserne First Ladys der High Society von New York kennst!" er sagte es ziemlich verblüfft. „Ihr Mann ist Senator, weißt du das? Außerdem ist sie verschwägert mit dem Verleger der Times! So ein Zufall, aber auch! Ich sehe die Verbindungen jetzt! Bridget Stanley wickelt eigentlich niemand um den Finger, doch du hast es anscheinend spielend erreicht!" Jetzt lächelte er mich an.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher!" sagte ich leise.

„Ich dachte du hast eine so gute Beobachtungsgabe Bella!" sagte er jetzt und ich schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sieht so aus, als ob deine Beobachtungsgabe nur auf Unbekannte zutrifft. Was Leute von dir halten, oder was sie für dich fühlen geht vollkommen an dir vorbei!" stellte er fest.

„Ich verstehe nicht!"

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass sie irgendwas erzählen wird, wenn du davor Angst hast!" erklärte er jetzt. Er setzte sich wieder hin, doch ich blieb erst einmal unschlüssig stehen und dachte über Bridget nach.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht!" sagte ich dann.

„Mit Bridget, oder deiner Beobachtungsgabe?" schmunzelte er.

„Mit Bridget!" sagte ich schmollend und er lachte leise, ein bisschen frustriert allerdings.

Ich setzte mich wieder zu ihm und er schlang die Arme um mich. Ich erzählte ihm dann von Bridget, wie das alles gekommen war mit der Kolumne. Dann erzählte ich ihm vom gestrigen Shopping-Erlebnis von mir und die Gedanken, die ich mir dazu gemacht hatte für die nächste Kolumne. Wie ich Pretty Women nachgespielt habe, und die Verkäuferinnen sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnten. Als ich von der Fußmassage redete lachte er laut drauf los. Ich blickte etwas irritiert über meine Schulter zu ihm. Doch er schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

Ich spielte ihm dann die Kommentare von mir und Bridget auf dem Diktiergerät vor. Es sprudelte einfach aus mir heraus, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte. Sowohl er als auch Bridget hatten etwas an sich, dass ich alle meine Geheimnisse ausplauderte. Mike und Yale ließ ich vollkommen außen vor. Mit Jazz wollte ich nicht über Mike reden. Er gehörte hier nicht her. Er war nicht hier und kam mir auch sonst eben so fern vor, wie in einem Paralleluniversum. Und Bridget war ein Geschenk des Himmels gewesen. Sie hatte mich gerade noch wieder zu Vernunft gebracht. Ich konnte ihm nicht alles erzählen. Ich belog mich selber! Niemand würde das verstehen können! Und in der Öffentlichkeit darüber reden. Wie war ich nur auf die Idee gekommen!

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen, Neurochirurg zu werden?" fragte ich später.

„Es ist eine der schwierigsten Disziplinen und ich mag Herausforderungen. Außerdem habe ich geschickte Hände, wie mein Vater. Ich denke mal das haben wir alle geerbt. Mein Vater ist ja ebenfalls Neurochirurg! Meine Mutter Kinderchirurgin! Rose operiert ja an Schwangeren, vor allem an Föten und Neugeborenen. Dass ist meiner Meinung nach genauso herausfordernd, aber wahrscheinlich auch noch viel befriedigender, als Neurochirurgie. Ich bewundere sie dafür! Rose und ich wir haben ein sehr enges Verhältnis. Sie ist ja auch meine Zwillingsschwester! Edward ist plastischer Chirurg, da braucht man ebenso ruhige Hände, allerdings nicht der Klischee Schönheitschirurg, sondern eben in der Unfallchirurgie. Er vergrößert also nicht den Busen der High Society oder saugt Fett ab!"

„Warum erinnert mich das an Greys Anatom? Bist du Dr. McDreamy?" kicherte ich jetzt und er lachte nur! „Wie kommt es, dass deine Eltern Bridget kennen?" fragte ich weiter aus.

„Nur weil wir normal erscheinen und auf dem Boden geblieben sind, heißt das nicht dass wir nicht zur High Society gehören! Meine Eltern sind begnadete Ärzte und sehr hoch angesehen. Und du hast Bridget kennen gelernt, wie sie ist! Sie ist der Inbegriff des Jet Sets, aber trotzdem keine der Unterbelichteten! Meine Eltern sind schon ewig mit den Stanleys befreundet, seitdem mein Vater den Bruder von Mr. Stanley das Leben gerettet hat! Allerdings wirst du meine Eltern wohl kaum auf den typischen Partys sehen! Genauso wenig, wie mich und meine Geschwister! Nicht unser Ding! Anders als zum Beispiel Alice. Sie würde dich da bestimmt mitnehmen! Ach ja was mir gerade einfällt, Alice kommt nächste Woche zurück nach New York. Ich freue mich schon, wenn ihr euch trefft! Wir wollten Mittwochabend ihre Rückkehr feiern! Zieh was von den neuen Sachen an und sie wird dich vergöttern! Obwohl ich sowieso glaube, dass es auch so ein Erlebnis werden wird, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig hochschaukelt!"

„Mittwoch passt bei mir!" Mike würde damit leben müssen. Ich würde ihn ganz bestimmt nicht fragen, ob er mitkommen würde. Noch so ein Debakel, wie das letzte Mal wollte ich nicht riskieren. Außerdem arbeitete er eh von früh bis spät.

„Das ist meine Lieblingsstelle hier!" sagte ich und blickte mich um. „Perfekt zum schreiben, wegen des Schattens und geschützt!"

„Es ist schön hier!" wir schwiegen daraufhin eine Weile und genossen unsere Nähe.

„Wir sollte jetzt aufbrechen. Ich wollte auf den weltberühmten New Yorker Markt mit dir gehen. Das musst du erleben!" Er bewegte mich zum Aufstehen! Etwas traurig über den Verlust seiner Nähe erhob ich mich.

Wie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag auf den Markt. Jazz hatte heute eine Kamera dabei. Ich zog die seltsamsten Sachen an und posierte für ihn. Zwischendrin dokumentierte ich alles auf dem Diktiergerät. Als ich einen riesigen Federhut anprobierte machte ich einen Kussmund in die Kamera. Plötzlich kamen wir an einem Brezelverkäufer vorbei, und ich hatte meinen Hinweis für Angela. Wir kamen irgendwann zu einer südamerikanischen Band und ich begann unter freien Himmel mitzutanzen. Jazz machte einige Fotos davon, doch er steckte dann die Kamera weg und zog mich zu sich, fing an mich zu der Musik herumzuwirbeln. Angela hatte schon früher öfters erzählt, dass die beiden Tanzen waren, doch wer hätte gedacht, dass er so gut tanzen konnte. Am Anfang hatte ich noch etwas Angst ihm auf die Füße zu treten, doch er führte so gut, dass ich überhaupt keine Chance hatte falsch zu tanzen. Doch plötzlich bemerkte ich etwas Nasses auf meinen Arm und blickte erschrocken zum Himmel. Jazz tat es mir gleich. Die Sonne war komplett verschwunden und dicke Gewitterwolken standen direkt über uns.

„Mist!" fluchte ich, als es auch schon wie aus Eimern zu regnen begann.

„Zu mir!" sagte Jazz. „Ich wohne nur fünf Minuten von hier entfernt. Ich nickte nur und wir liefen los. Bis wir es endlich zu ihm geschafft hatten, waren wir beide triefend nass.

„Moment ich hole Handtücher und etwas zum anziehen!" sagte er und ließ mich tropfend im Wohnzimmer stehen. Ich schaute mich um. So hatte ich mir seine Wohnung nicht vorgestellt. Es war eine gelungene Mischung aus modischen, aber auch antiken Möbeln und ich fühlte mich sofort wohl. Die Wohnung war für New Yorker Verhältnisse groß, man sah deutlich dass hier Geld in der Familie vorhanden war. Eine Wohnung dieser Größe in der zentralen Lage musste ein Vermögen an Miete kosten. Ich rechnete nach. Mit den aktuell viertausend Dollar im Monat würde ich mir nicht einmal eine Abstellkammer in Manhattan leisten können. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Bridget Recht hatte mit der Erhöhung meines Honorars, denn ich hatte keine Lust in der Bronx oder so zu wohnen. Ich wollte mich umschauen, traute mich aber nicht, da sich um mich herum schon eine Pfütze auf den Parkett bildete. Im selben Moment fragte ich mich, wie ich auf den Gedanken kam, mir eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. Verlegen spielte ich an meinen Verlobungsring herum, doch ich schnitt mich plötzlich an dem Diamanten. Erschrocken steckte ich mir den Finger in den Mund, sah den Ring nahezu angewidert an, als ich hörte, wie sich jemand räusperte.

„Geschnitten?" fragte Jazz amüsiert. Was war bitte daran amüsant. Er hatte sich umgezogen, trug jetzt eine dunkle Leinenhose und ein weißes T-Shirt dazu.

„Es geht schon!" sagte ich, nahm den Finger aber schnell wieder in den Mund, da es doch ziemlich blutete. Er grinste nur. „Das ist nicht witzig!" schmollte ich.

„Natürlich nicht!" grinste er weiter. „Es ist nur lustig, woran du dich geschnitten hast!" Ich funkelte ihn an, und zog den Ring vom Finger, steckte ihn in meine Tasche. Die ganze Zeit sah er mich nur verblüfft an. „Das Ding ist gemeingefährlich!" schimpfte ich jetzt, und steckte den Finger wieder in den Mund. Er kam näher und reichte mir erst mal ein Handtuch. Ich trocknete mich so gut es ging, mittlerweile etwas verlegen wegen der Ringaktion. Welche Schlüsse würde er jetzt daraus ziehen? Was dachte ich selber darüber? Wie schaffte er es, dass ich in seiner Nähe alles vergaß?

„Das Badzimmer ist dort hinten links. Ich habe etwas hingelegt. Es wird allerdings etwas groß sein. Wirf die Sachen in den Trockner. Dann sind sie später wieder trocken!" sagte er zu mir und ich lief in die vorgegebene Richtung. Auf dem Badwannenrand lagen eine kurze Sporthose mit Gummizug und ein T-Shirt. Ich schälte mich aus den nassen Sachen und zog an, was er bereit gelegt hatte. Vor dem Spiegel begutachtete ich mich selber. Natürlich waren die Sachen viel zu groß. Warum aber fühlte ich mich trotzdem so wohl? Mein Handy klingelte. Mist Mike! Hoffentlich kam Jazz jetzt nicht.

„Hallo Mike?" sagte ich atemlos.

„Hallo Bella! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich morgen gegen fünf zu Hause bin!"

„Uhm in Ordnung! Ich bin dann zu Hause!"

„Bella, ist etwas?" fragte er mich.

„Nein alles in Ordnung!"

„OK! Ich glaube dir einfach. Tschüss dann! Bis morgen!"

„Bis morgen, Mike!" Ich war froh, dass es nur ein kurzes Gespräch war.

Ich machte noch schnell den Trockner an und lief etwas verlegen und barfuß zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auf dem Sofa saß. Er ließ sich zu den Klamotten nichts anmerken und ich erwischte mich, dass ich darüber nachdachte, ob es normal war, dass Frauen in seinen Klamotten hier herumliefen. Wie oft hatte er hier Frauenbesuch. Hör auf darüber nachzudenken, Bella, sonst wirst du noch rot und er fragt dich warum. Unschlüssig stand ich mitten im Wohnzimmer herum, nicht wissend, ob ich mich jetzt umschauen konnte oder zu ihm auf die Couch sollte. Ich erkannte im Regal Fotos und schaute verlegen zu ihm, dann wieder zu den Fotos.

„Sie sie dir an!" sagte er nur, erkannte was ich wollte. Meine Füße bewegten sich zu den Fotos. Auf einem war er mit Angela aus früheren Zeiten. Beide grinsten in die Kamera. Ein weiteres mit ihm Edward und Rose. Ein drittes mit seinen Eltern. Emmett, Ben und Angela waren ebenfalls auf diesen Fotos. Wieder Mal in meinen Leben bedauerte ich, dass ich damals nicht von Yale nach Harvard gewechselt war. Wie würde meine Leben dann jetzt sein? Hätten die Cullens mich auch so aufgenommen wie Angela? Warum hatte das nicht geklappt, dass ich schon im ersten Jahr hatte wechseln können. Alles hätte so anders verlaufen können. Keine Schuldgefühle gegenüber Mike. Vielleicht auch keine Tabletten. Keine Überdosis! Vielleicht hätte ich Jazz anders kennen lernen können. Nicht in dieser Zwickmühle, in der ich jetzt steckte.

Ich drehte mich weg von den Fotographien und ging zum Sofa zurück. Ich saß hier fest. Was würde jetzt passieren? War ich bereit, diesen Schritt zu gehen, falls er es wollte? Konnte ich Mike wirklich betrügen? Auch bei all seinen Fehlern, hatte er das verdient? Niemand kannte die guten Seiten. Die Sicherheit, die er mir die ganze Zeit gegeben hatte. Bis jetzt. Warum fühlte ich mich nicht mehr sicher? Plötzlich wurde ich total nervös. Sah ihn an, als er jede meiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Ich kam nicht drum hin mich wie eine Maus in der Falle zu fühlen. Er seufzte plötzlich!

„Hast du Hunger? Wir könnten etwas zu Essen bestellen. Setzt dich erst mal hin, ich werde dich schon nicht auffressen!" er sah mich jetzt eindringlich an. Kam es häufiger vor, dass Frauen sich hier so wie ich verhielten? Ich war nahezu bewegungsunfähig. Seit wann war ich so angespannt in seiner Nähe? Reiß, dich zusammen, er wird dich nicht auffressen hatte er gesagt. Doch was bedeutete das bei dem Frauenheld Jasper Cullen eigentlich? Dass er mich so nicht wollte? Schüchtern setzte ich mich jetzt zu ihm.

„Essen wäre denke ich gut!" sagte ich immer noch sichtlich nervös ich glaube meine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Wir könnten dann einen Film schauen!" noch immer betrachtete er mich, als versuchte er jetzt meine Gesichtszüge zu analysieren. Wahrscheinlich machte er auch genau das.

„Uhm, OK" stammelte ich. Gut gemacht, Bella, da geht sie hin deine Würde! Jetzt bekam ich nicht einmal einen anständigen Satz heraus. Er war mir jetzt so nah, ich konnte ihn schon wieder riechen. Seine Hand wanderte unter mein Kinn, zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Es erinnerte mich stark an die Situation in der Küche, bevor er mich das erste Mal küsste. Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen! Sie waren sanft aber wissend. Er beugte sich vor und legte zart die Lippen auf meine, es fühlte sich fast nur wie ein Hauch an, bevor er sich wieder von mir löste. Ich schloss die Augen. Jazz legte jetzt beide Hände an mein Gesicht, es fühlte sich an, als würde er es beschützen. Ich spürte kurz, wie seine Lippen meine Oberlippe streifte, erneut mit einer Sanftheit, dass ich schon dachte, ich hätte mich getäuscht. Er wiederholte dies wieder und wieder, als könnte ich zerbrechen. Ich hielt einfach still, ließ die Augen geschlossen, entspannte mich langsam wieder. Er ließ von mir ab und ich musste wie ein verträumter Volltrottel ausgesehen haben, da ich noch einige Momente die Augen zu ließ um den Moment auszukosten. Und ich erkannte es. Er war, wie meine persönliche Droge. Er konnte mich vernichten!

„Wie war das jetzt mit dem Film? Und Essen!" Es hörte sich wie ein Kichern an und ich riss die Augen auf.

„OK!"

„Was willst du essen?"

„Sushi!" meinte ich jetzt.

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?

„Ich esse alles!" sagte ich jetzt.

„In Ordnung!" Er ging zum Telefon und bestellte etwas. Ich sah auf die Uhr. War es schon acht Uhr? Ich sah zum Fenster und bemerkte, dass es schon etwas dunkler wurde. Das Essen kam recht schnell und wir tranken dazu Rotwein. Später schauten wir Ocean's Eleven an. Er lag hinter mir sein Arm über meine Taille. Ich kannte den Film schon und konzentrierte mich auf dem warmen Körper hinter mir, sein Geruch, der um mich herum war. Sei Atem, der mir gegen die Haare blies und mich kitzelte. Ich bemerkte kaum, dass ich immer schläfriger wurde.

Plötzlich wachte ich auf, Sonnenstrahlen fielen irgendwo durch ein Fenster hinein. Bei mir war es doch sonst immer dunkler am Morgen. Ich schlug die Augen auf. Verdammt wo war ich hier? Das ist nicht mein Schlafzimmer. Und warum war es so warm? Ich wollte mich aufsetzten. doch zwei Arme schlossen sich fest um mich. Noch verwirrter spitzte ich über meine Schulter und sah blonde Haare, nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Und ich dachte ich träumte und machte die Augen noch einmal zu und wieder auf. Jazz lag neben mir. Oh Gott, war ich in seinem Bett? Wie war ich hier hergekommen? Hatten wir? Ich erinnerte mich nicht mehr wirklich an den Abend, außer dass wir Rotwein getrunken hatten und einen Film geschaut hatten. Ich blickte an mir herunter, erleichtert, dass ich mich noch in Klamotten befand. Nunja, wenn das wirklich passiert wäre, dann hätte ich das hoffentlich nicht vergessen! Ich wäre wohl etwas enttäuscht gewesen.

Mühsam versuchte ich mich umzudrehen, um ihn anschauen zu können. Jedes Mal, als ich mich bewegte kam es mir so vor, als ob sich Jazz Arme noch fester um mich schlossen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es dann ihm gegenüber zu liegen. Meine Wange lag jetzt auf seinen Oberarm, sein anderer Arm sicher über meiner Taille. Und wenn ich vorher gedacht hätte, Jazz wer tagsüber ein Bild für die Götter, was war er dann bitte schlafend. Er sah so friedlich und zufrieden aus. Mochte er es, jemanden in den Armen zu haben? Meine Finger strichen sanft über seine vollen Lippen, über seine Nasenspitze über die Wangen. Wenn er schlief, war es so einfach ihn anzufassen. Ohne Scheu, erkundete ich seine Gesichtszüge, als er mich plötzlich näher zu sich zog. Meine Nasenspitze bohrte sich jetzt in seine Wange, kaum noch Platz zwischen unseren Körpern, als ich seine Lippen an meiner Nase spürte. War er wach gewesen? War es komisch, jemanden im Schlaf zu beobachten? Hielt er mich jetzt für seltsam?

„Morgen!" murmelte er verschlafen. Dann fuhr er erschrocken hoch und schaute auf den Wecker. Verwirrt starrte ich ihn an.

„Morgen, was ist los?" fragte ich.

„Ich habe vergessen, den Wecker zu stellen. Kein Sorge ich habe noch eineinhalb Stunden Zeit, bevor ich aufstehen muss!" Er stellte den Wecker und legte sich wieder zurück. „Du hast mich geweckt!" beschuldigte er mich, und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken, küsste mich dort leicht.

„Hm, Sorry?" es klang wohl eher wie eine Frage und ich merkte, dass er leicht lachte. Es kitzelte mich am Hals und ich kicherte ebenfalls.

„Du riechst gut!" murmelte er jetzt und es kam mir so vor, als ob er wieder einschlafen würde. Ich linste zu der Uhr. Es war erst halb acht. Mike würde erst am späten Nachmittag zurückkommen. Zufrieden genoss ich Jazz Wärme neben mir, seinen Atem an meinen Nacken. Nicht jemand, der sich von mir wegdrehte, sondern meine Nähe suchte. Mit diesem Gedanken döste ich wieder ein.

Der Wecker klingelte eineinhalb Stunden später, doch diesmal wusste ich sofort, wo ich war und wer neben mir lag. Wach schmiegte ich mich noch einige Zeit an ihm, bevor er dann stöhnend aufstand. Blödes Krankenhaus. Ich hätte ewig so liegen bleiben können. Wir frühstückten schnell noch, nachdem ich in meine jetzt trockenen Sachen geschlüpft war. Es war eher hektisch, da wir nach dem Wecker noch etwas rumgetrödelt hatten. Ich betrat dann mit ihm zusammen die Straße und er brachte mich noch zur U-Bahn Station, bevor er sich mit einem Kuss verabschiedete. Wir hatten nichts ausgemacht, wann wir uns wieder sehen würden. Doch dann fiel mir Mittwoch ein und ich lächelte vor mich hin, als ich die Treppen zur U-Bahn herunterstieg.

Gegen sechs tauchte Mike auf, begrüßte mich kurz und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Die Times lag auf dem Couchtisch herum. Ich strahlte immer noch und er schaute mich misstrauisch an.

„Hast du die Kolumne gelesen? Ich frage mich, was alle in der Kanzlei haben. So toll ist der gar nicht. Mein Chef, Mr. Stanley hat sich am Dienstag kaputtgelacht. Ständig diese Witze über Blitzableiter, und seit gestern ständig das Nachgeahme der Melodie vom weißem Hai. Wer findet so was bitte gut?" fragte er mich.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht!" sagte ich gleichgültig.

Er lief zum Schlafzimmer und ich hörte ihn rufen.

„Bella, wo kommen die ganzen Klamotten her. Das sind ja lauter Designersachen!" Erschrocken lief ich ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich war mit Bridget am Freitag einkaufen. Sie hat mir das alles geschenkt!" rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Das sind lauter schlampige Sachen!" meckerte er. „Die Frau sollte eigentlich Geschmack haben!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es deinem Chef gefallen würde, wenn du seine Frau so beleidigst!" konterte ich.

„Naja! Es ist gut, dass du dich mit ihr verstehst. Das ist gut für meine Karriere!" sagte er.

Wenn er wüsste, dass Bridget seine Karriere schnurzegal war, würde er nicht so reden.

„Sag ihr, sie soll das nächste Mal anständigere Sachen kaufen!" sagte er.

Er sah auf meine Hand und ich schaute entsetzt ebenfalls hin.

„Wo ist der Ring?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich war gestern mit Bridget im Spa!" log ich. „Ich hatte ihn in meine Tasche gepackt. Warte ich hol ihn!" ich lief zu meiner Tasche, wühlte nach dem Ring, doch fand ihn nicht. Den gesamten Inhalt leerte ich auf dem Tisch aus. Mike kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und sah das Chaos auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Und!" er sah wütend aus.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich ihn hier rein getan hatte!" sagte ich verzweifelt.

„Du hast ihn verloren? Er hat ein Vermögen gekostet. Ich kann doch meine Verlobte nicht ohne Ring herumlaufen lassen!" meckerte er jetzt.

„Es tut mir leid!" ich klang kleinlaut. Er musste bei Jazz aus der Tasche gefallen sein. Verdammt!

„Wie auch immer! Kommst du mit ins Schlafzimmer?" fragte er jetzt.

„OK!" sagte ich, wohl wissend, was er wollte. Ich ließ es über mich ergehen, meine Schuldgefühle ließen nichts anderes zu. Als er fertig war, änderten sich die Schuldgefühle, vervielfachten sich plötzlich. Ich lief danach ins Bad und stellte mich unter die Dusche, wusch Mike von mir ab. Ich hatte jetzt nicht nur Schuldgefühle, dass ich mich mit Jazz traf, bei ihm geschlafen hatte. Ich hatte jetzt auch Schuldgefühle, weil ich mit Mike geschlafen hatte, als hätte ich auch Jazz betrogen. Total durcheinander brach ich unter dem Wasserstrahl zusammen und schluchzte leise.

Als ich zurückkam, untersuchte Mike gerade die Pillendöschen in meinen Nachttischschrank.

„Warum tust du das immer noch, ich nehme nichts mehr? Das sind nur Aspirin!" fragte ich ihn.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit so aufbrausend! Und dann verlierst du noch deinen Ring! Dann warst du so euphorisch heute! Ich wollte mich nur versichern! Gib mir Mal deine Tasche!" ich holte sie schnell und er durchsuchte sie. Ich merkte wie die Tränen wieder anfingen zu laufen.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella! Ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen!" sagte er jetzt kleinlaut.

„Schon in Ordnung! Besser so, als wenn du es nicht erkennen würdest!" antwortet ich leise. Die Tränen rannen die ganze Nacht über, während er schlief.

* * *

Abgeschlossene Story, schaut den link auf unseren Profil an.


	8. Chapter 8

Am Montag gegen elf Uhr morgens rief Mark Douglas an.

„Hallo Ms. Swan! Wie laufen die nächsten Kolumnen? Haben Sie schon neues Material?" fragte er mich.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Douglas! Ich bin gerade an zwei neuen Kolumnen. Eine über den Markt in Manhattan und eine über einen Shoppingtrip auf der 5th! Ich werde sie wohl morgen Abend fertig haben. Soll ich sie dann per Mail schicken?" fragte ich.

„Das wäre wunderbar! Ms. Swan ich rufe wegen den Angeboten an Sie an. Ich würde Ihnen gerne mehr für die Kolumne anbieten. Ich werde jedes Angebot toppen. Das höchste war 5000 Dollar. Ich gebe Ihnen für jede Kolumne 7000 Dollar, ab jetzt. Außerdem wollte ich mit Ihnen einen neuen Vertrag aufsetzten und die Probezeit beenden. Und ich werde Ihnen einen Presseausweis zuschicken!"

„Das ist ein großzügiges Angebot, Mr. Douglas! Wann soll ich vorbeikommen? Ich könnte morgen Nachmittag auch die Kolumnen persönlich vorbeibringen!"

„Das wäre gut, gegen sechs? Außerdem wollte ich Sie fragen, ob es möglich wäre zwei Kolumnen pro Woche zu drucken. Sie haben wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen, Würmchen!" lachte er durch das Telefon.

„Warum seh ich bei Ihnen buchstäblich die Dollarzeichen in den Augen blinken? Natürlich, drucken Sie auch am Dienstag. Ich habe noch genug Material für Nachschub!" lachte ich zurück.

„Weil Sie ein wahrer Geldsegen sind. Für einen Grünschnabel wie Sie, Ms Swan, sind Sie ab jetzt deutlich überbezahlt! Jedenfalls im Durchschnitt zu anderen Journalisten in Ihrem Alter! Perfekt, New York kann gar nicht genug von Ihnen bekommen!"

„Es ist auch eine große Ehre! Mr. Douglas. Vielen Dank und bis Morgen!"

„Bis Morgen!"

Ich legte auf.

Ich tippte schnell eine Nachricht in mein Handy.

_Hallo B. 7000 pro Kolumne. Ab jetzt zweimal die Woche. Dienstag und Donnerstag. Lust auf Abendessen morgen Abend um sieben? B._

Bridget antwortete sofort.

_„Klar Würmchen. Ich freue mich für dich. Ich hoffe du hattest noch einen schönen Samstag. Ich möchte morgen alles hören. LG Bridget_

Ich schrieb noch eine weitere Nachricht an Jazz.

_Hey Jazz, Schau morgen auf Seite 5 der Times. Ich bekomm einen festen Vertrag ;) B._

Hier kam die Nachricht erst Stunden später zurück. Wahrscheinlich war er in einer OP oder so.

_Sorry Bella, war in einer OP. Bei dir wundert mich nichts mehr! Gratuliere. Wir sehen uns Mittwoch. Denk an ein schickes Outfit. Angie wird sich bei dir melden._

_Mein Bett riecht immer noch nach dir xxx J._

Gegen Abend war ich mit der einen Kolumne fertig, als gerade Angie anrief und mich für Mittwoch einlud, um Alice kennen zu lernen. Wir würden ins Eve's gehen, einen ziemlich angesagten Laden. Das würde bedeuten ich müsste High Heels tragen, wie Angela mir erklärte.

Spät nachts kam Mike nach Hause, als ich gerade ins Bett wollte. Ich erzählte von Mittwoch und war froh, dass er gar nicht mitkommen wollte. Er versuchte wieder mit mir zu schlafen, doch ich sagte ich wäre müde. Nach dem Debakel den Abend zuvor, konnte ich einfach nicht.

_Dienstag NYT_

_**Der Masken-Ball der Botox-Zombies**_

_**Von: Der Wurm im Apfel**_

_Es ist zwölf Uhr, doch der Jimmy Cho wird hier nicht verloren, sondern die Maske. Die Frage ist welche Maske eigentlich? Meine Nase ist erst zwanzig, doch ich bin eigentlich fünfzig. Das Würmchen liebt Maskenbälle, doch hier war ich nicht das einzige, der was etwas zu verbergen hatte. …Maske unter Maske?_

_Kennen gelernt hatte ich kuriose Arten von Leute die zwei Dinge behaupten: 1. Es gibt außerirdisches Leben. Und 2.: Sie sind eigentlich russische Prinzen. Zuviel Goldstaub geschnüffelt? Auf jeder Dollar-Note sollen ja Spuren von Kokain zu finden sein. Bei dem Reichtum zusammengenommen, müsste dass schon einen Kick geben. War Dagobert Duck deshalb immer schwimmen. Fett auf Turkey?_

_Es geht halt nichts über eine High-Society-Party mit klunkerbehangenen Witwen, irren russischen Prinzen, das Ganze garniert mit halbseidenen Milliardären, die auch schon auf der Fahndungsliste des FBI standen. Die Schönsten der gefakten Schönen _

**…**

_Oder war es insgeheim die Jahreshauptversammlung der Opfervereinigung Schönheits-OP Geschädigter_?

_D__ie NYT dankt allen Lesern für die Resonanz auf die ersten Kolumnen. Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass der Wurm zugesagt hat zwei Kolumnen die Woche für sie zu schreiben. Sie ist jetzt fester Bestandteil der Dienstags- und Samstagsausgabe. _

Abends traf ich mich dann mit Bridget zum Essen. Ich erzählte ihr kleinlaut ein bisschen von der Geschichte mit Jazz. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als offen zu ihr zu sein. Was sollte ich auch tun, die Szene im Park konnte keine anderen Schlüsse zulassen.

„Ihr habt also eine Affäre?" fragte sie grinsend.

„Ich weiß es nicht so richtig, was wir haben. Ich habe es bis jetzt nicht gelabelt. Weiß auch nicht ob ich das kann!"

„Sieht für mich verdammt, wie eine aus!" lachte sie.

„Vielleicht!"

„Er sieht gut aus. Ich kann verstehen, dass du angezogen bist von ihm, Bella! Er ist so ganz anders als Mike!" Ja er weiß nicht alle Einzelheiten meiner Vergangenheit!

„Das ist er!" sagte ich kleinlaut.

„Du musst dich dafür nicht vor mir schämen. Du musst einfach wissen, was du willst!"

„Ich weiß nicht was ich will. OK das stimmt nicht, ich will ihn wahrscheinlich, doch ich habe auch Angst davor! Er ist kein unbeschriebenes Blatt!" Und ich hatte Angst, dass er den Grund aus mir herausbekommen würde, warum ich bei Mike blieb! Ich fühlte mich so hilflos in seiner Gegenwart!

„Das sind sie nie, Bella! Du hast Spaß mit ihm?" fragte sie.

„Ja!"

„Dann genieße es solange es geht. Vielleicht ist es ja auch dein Grund um alles klarer zu sehen!" Vielleicht, vielleicht ist er auch mein Untergang! Mikes erneutes Misstrauen rief mir meine Schwäche wieder ins Bewusstsein. Es war ein Teufelskreis!

„Ich glaube du hast Recht Bridget!" ich flüsterte jetzt. „Aber ich kann kaum denken, wenn ich ihm nahe bin!"

„Das sind die besten!" lachte sie jetzt.

„Und woher weißt du das!" fragte ich.

„Weil das mit meinen Mann genauso war!" lachte sie und zwinkerte mir zu.

* * *

Mittwochabend zog ich ein dunkelblaues Kleid an, es endete Mitte der Oberschenkel, war hochgeschlossen, allerdings fiel der weite U-Boot Ausschnitt über meine Schulter. An der Hüfte war ein breiter Gürtel in der gleichen Farbe. Dazu zog ich die neuen Tip Toes von Manolo Blahnik in Rot an. Ich sah aus, wie eine waschechte New Yorkerin. Wenig später betrat ich das Eve's, die neue, aktuell angesagteste Lounge. Ich lief ein paar Schritte, als plötzlich jemand auf meine Schulter tippte.

„Ist das das neuste Modell von Prada!" ich drehte mich erschrocken um. Vor mir stand die wohl süßeste Frau, die ich je gesehen hatte. Ihre glänzenden schwarzen Haare waren hüft lang, ihre Augen riesig, von einem wunderschönen Grau. Sie war genauso groß wie ich, trug aber auch High Heels. Sie sah aus wie eine Elfe.

„Kann sein!" antwortete ich verdutzt.

Die Elfe lachte erst einmal los! „Du trägst das angesagteste Outfit in ganz New York und weißt es nicht einmal!" Hatte sie Recht? Ich sah verwundert an mir herunter.

„Das war das erstbeste, was ich heute in der Hand hatte!" gab ich zu und lächelte. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es von Prada ist!"

„Oh mein Gott! Ich kanns nicht glauben!" lachte sie.

„Hab ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?" fragte ich verdutzt.

Ich hörte plötzlich schallendes Gelächter von der einen Seite. Verwirrt drehte ich mich um und sah alle an einem Tisch sitzen, lachend. Ich winkte ihnen zu und die Elfe folgte meinen Blick.

„Oh mein Gott, du bist Bella!" quietschte sie los.

„Oh mein Gott, ja! Du bist also Alice!" machte ich sie nach und wir prusteten beide los.

„Du bist so hübsch!" rief sie jetzt aus und lachte.

„Danke, du aber auch! Du siehst aus wie eine Elfe!" ich lachte mit ihr.

„Ich glaube, wir werden die besten Freundinnen! Elfe, hat mich noch keiner genannt!" sie umarmte mich jetzt und ich drückte ebenfalls zu. Sie roch nach Zimt.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Und unter uns, ich leihe dir das Outfit gern!"

„Ich liebe dich jetzt schon, Bella!" sie strahlte mich an.

„Ich seh schon, Liebe geht hier durch das Outfit, statt den Magen!" sagte ich zu ihr grinsend. „Du bist also der Wirbelwind beim Paintball!" fragte ich jetzt.

„Hm ja vielleicht!"

„Das nächste Mal sind wir beide ein Team!" ich schaute sie an.

„Denkst du, du hältst mit mir mit?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Willst du darauf wetten?" fragte ich herausfordernd.

„Eine Monat freien Zugang zu deinem Kleiderschrank? Welche Schuhgröße hast du?" fragte sie.

„37?"

„Ich auch!" quietschte sie.

„Also Abgemacht! Das nächste Mal wir zwei gegen alle! Keine Pistolen, wir nehmen gefüllte Farbballons! Ich hab schon so viele Ideen!" lachte ich.

„Gefüllte Farbballons! Was für eine Idee! Ich kann mir das schon vorstellen! Wie bekommen wir die großen Männer?"

„Easy, doch das erzähl ich nicht hier, wo sie unsere Taktiken herausbekommen! Und einen Plan hab ich immer!" ich schmunzelte hinüber zu dem immer noch schallend lachenden Tisch.

„Ganz unter uns! Ich überrasche sie gerne immer wieder!" meinte Alice jetzt schelmisch grinsend.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns!" meinte ich trocken und wir prusteten wieder los.

„Seid ihr irgendwann fertig und wollt ihr euch zu uns setzten!" fragte jetzt Edward.

Alice und ich schauten ihn irritiert an, hatten die anderen total vergessen.

„Ja klar!" meinte ich jetzt und begab mich zum Tisch. Ich saß direkt neben Jazz und Alice. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Alice ist direkt aufgesprungen und hat geschrien „Oh mein Gott! Fuck!", als sie dich gesehen hatte. Mir dröhnen immer noch die Ohren!" meinte jetzt Edward. „Wenn du mir keine Herzattacke geben willst Bella, dann komm nächstes Mal in keinem Laufstegoutfit!" Keine Ahnung, wie viele ich davon nach letzte Freitag in meinen Schrank hatte.

„Ich werde es versuchen!" sagte ich etwas unsicher.

„Bella zieht an, was ihr gefällt! Egal ob Marke oder nicht!" meinte jetzt Angela.

„Wirklich! Ich dachte sie hat voll die Ahnung! Geschmack hat sie aber! Bella hast du morgen Zeit?" fragte Alice jetzt.

„Ähm ja!" ich überlegte kurz. Ich hatte die Kolumnen für die und nächste Woche in petto. Freitag würde mich Bridget ins Spa mitnehmen, wo ich die nächste Jet Set Kolumne formen würde.

„Gut wir können zusammen Kaffee trinken gehen. So gegen vier?"

„OK, gib mir deine Nummer!" Der Rest des Tisches lachte weiter. Alice und ich bemerkten es kaum. Ich fühlte von der anderen Seite eine Hand, die sich unbemerkt in meine legte und sie drückte. Ich drückte zurück. Alice und ich tauschten Nummern aus.

„Habt ihr die neue Würmchen-Kolumne gelesen!" rief nun Emmett aus.

„Ja die war Klasse!" lachte Angela. „Was sagst du Edward. Oder war es insgeheim die Jahreshauptversammlung der Opfervereinigung Schönheits-OP Geschädigter?" zitierte sie jetzt.

„Das Würmchen zieht meinen Beruf ganz schön in den Dreck!" ich wollte ihn damit nicht angreifen.

„Besser fand ich das mit den Masken!" lachte jetzt Jazz, drückte wieder meine Hand.

„Ich glaube ja, dass es eine Sie ist!" meinte Rose jetzt.

„Wegen der rosa Gummistiefel?" fragte Alice jetzt.

„Natürlich kommt Alice mit Fashion!" lachte Ben laut los.

„Nur weil ihr keine Ahnung habt!" schmollte sie.

„Zu viel am Goldstaub geschnuppert. Ist es wirklich so mit den Kokain an den Dollarnoten?" fragte Emmett.

„Jo fast auf jeden zweiten ein Nanogramm! Würmchen hat schon Recht, bei Geldspeicher Mengen wird man bestimmt high!" grinste Jazz. Ich ließ seine Hand los und knuffte ihn in den Oberschenkel!

„Vielleicht ist das Würmchen ja selber high!" sagte nun Emmett scherzhaft. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Das war ich definitiv nicht!

„Hast du etwas dazu zu sagen, Bella?" fragte er nach.

„Ich glaube dass der Wurm im Apfel seine Identität nicht preisgeben wird. Warum sollte er auch. Unerkannt wird es einfacher sein, diese ganzen Sachen zu schreiben! Ich hoffe, dass jeder, der es herausfindet das auch erkennt!"

„Ja am Ende wird der Wurm gefürchtet sein. Sieht so aus, als würde sich der Wurm durch jede Schicht der New Yorker Gesellschaft fressen! Ich würde es gerne wissen, aber ich sehe dein Argument!" sagte Ben.

„Sagt mein Chef auch, und wir kümmern uns nur über Sportangelegenheiten. Er hat versucht herauszufinden, wer das Würmchen ist aber anscheinend weiß das nur der Boss der Times persönlich. Und der schweigt wie ein Grab! Würmchen muss also nur ihm Rede und Antwort stehen. Und das bei der Times. Eigentlich muss es eine bekannte Journalistin sein, denn wer sonst würde so schnell, so hoch aufsteigen!" sagte Emmett.

„Oder Würmchen ist einfach brillant!" sagte jetzt Jazz, und ich knuffte wieder zurück.

„Das ist sie wirklich. Ich würde gern wissen, was sie über Modeschauen sagt. Ach Bella hast du Lust nächste Woche zur Fashion Week mitzukommen?" fragte jetzt Alice und sah mich hoffnungsvoll an. Fashion Week? Knochige Models. Jet Set! Klar!

„Klar!" grinste ich sie an.

„Perfekt!" zwitscherte sie. Ich schaute kurz zu Jazz und er grinste wissend. Der nächste Schauplatz für meine Kolumne stand fest.

„Bella, ich würde dich gerne auch mal zu einem Football Spiel mitnehmen. Angie sagte, ihr wart früher ständig bei Spielen in Seattle!" sagte jetzt Emmett. Das wurde ja immer besser. Sie versorgten mich unwissend mit neuem Material und ich konnte dann für sie Hinweise in die Kolumnen stecken.

„Ist das heute der Tag, wo alle versuchen etwas allein mit mir zu machen? Aber nur wenn du mir so einen Handschuh kaufst!" grinste ich. „Und mich mit viel billigem Bier versorgst!" Der Tisch grölte.

„Wir werden bestimmt viel Spaß haben. Ich bin diesmal nicht im Dienst!" meinte Emmett lachend.

„Und ich will den vollständigen Eindruck vom Spiel!" konterte ich.

„Gut, das kann ja heiter werden! Aber wehe du reißt keine Witze!"

„Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, in welches Fettnäpfchen du da getreten bist, Emmett!" schmunzelte Jazz jetzt. Ich knuffte ihn wieder.

„Nächste Woche Donnerstag dann!" sagte Emmett.

„Fein, das ist ein Date Emmett!" lächelte ich. „Ich wollte schon immer mal mein erstes Date im Stadion haben! So romantisch!"

„Ich hatte mal ein Date im Stadion. Der Typ hat mir ein Bier übergeschüttet, dann bin ich gegangen! Bella das wird eh nur interessant, wenn die Spieler am Ende die Trikots ausziehen!" sagte jetzt Alice.

„Ich finde bestimmt auch andere interessante Aspekte an dem Spiel!" lachte ich und Jazz drückte wieder meine Hand.

„Bella, wie lange muss ich eigentlich auf deine Überraschung warten? Und wo bitte ist dein Ring!" rief nun Angela aus und starrte auf meine Hand, die ich gerade auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Alle Augen wanderten zu meiner Hand, Jazz grinste nur vor sich hin. Hatte er ihn gefunden?

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn wohl verloren!" sagte ich entschuldigend.

„War eh ein Biest!" sagte Rose jetzt und verdrehte die Augen. „Du solltest froh sein, wenn er nie mehr auftaucht!" Ich fragte mich, ob sie jetzt wirklich den Ring meinte oder Mike. Wahrscheinlich beides. Angela schaute mich stirnrunzelnd an. Warum schämte ich mich immer so? Warum konnte ich es ihr nicht einfach sagen?

„Du bist anders!" sagte sie jetzt. Ben nickte zustimmend. Sofort rutschte ich nervös auf den Stuhl herum.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ang! Es ist alles in Ordnung!" ich rechnete kurz nach. Der Artikel über den Markt würde nächsten Dienstag herauskommen. „Du wirst bald mehr wissen! Du musst nur die Augen offen halten!"

„Immer so kryptisch!" lachte Ben jetzt.

„Was für ein Geheimnis gibt es denn?" quietschte Alice. „Und ich liebe Überraschungen! Bitte erzähl Bella!" sie schob die Unterlippe vor und es sah so liebenswert aus, dass ich fast geplaudert hätte, aber auch nur fast.

„Alice, das Schmollgesicht wirkt bei mir nicht! Du kannst deine Unterlippe wieder freilassen!" forderte ich sie heraus und sie schmollte noch mehr, erinnerte mich jetzt an die kleinen Schildkröten aus „Findet Nemo". „Auch die Schildkrötenaugen helfen hier nicht!" sagte ich bestimmt.

„Schildkrötenaugen? Vergleichst du sie mit denen aus Findet Nemo?" fragte Emmett lachend: „Egal, Alice Schmollen hat hier eigentlich noch niemand widerstanden. Respekt!"

Das Essen wurde dann gebracht und wir verspeisten es erst einmal fröhlich weiter quatschend. Später stellten wir uns an die Bar und ich unterhielt mich mit Alice. Das Geheimnis über meine Kolumne wurde langsam anstrengend. Was sollte ich erzählen, wenn man mich fragte, was ich so machte. Außerdem konnte ich es mir nicht leisten, dass halb New York wusste, dass ich Würmchen war. Wer es wusste, musste dichthalten. Ich nippte an meinen Manhattan und sah mich in der Bar um. Der Top-Club von New York. Wieso nicht hier auch etwas zu schreiben. Angela flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr: „Beobachtest du etwa die ganzen Pretzel-Seller?" lachte sie. Ich musste immer wieder lachen, wenn Angela die New Yorker so bezeichnete. Da wir beide schon in Deutschland waren, wussten wir, dass es eigentlich Brezel hieß. Es war unser kleiner Insider und ihr Hinweis in der Kolumne. Ich schaute mich weiter um.

„In Lauerstellung, Würmchen?" hörte ich von der Seite. Jazz stand neben mir und grinste.

„Vielleicht! Man muss die Feste nutzen, wie sie fallen!" flüsterte ich zurück.

„Übrigens, du siehst atemberaubend aus!" sagte er leise, seine Hand strich plötzlich über meine Hüfte wanderte zu meiner einen Seite der Taille, unbemerkt im ganzen Gedränge. Ich schluckte bei dem Kompliment und aufgrund des plötzlichen intimen Kontakts.

„Danke! Du schaust aber auch gut aus!" Er war definitiv in Designerklamotten heute, trotzdem legere aber unglaublich sexy.

„Alice!" er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du ihre Hilfe nötig hast!" verdammt flirtete ich jetzt mit ihm? Er war so nah, ich wollte ihn küssen. Seufzend blickte ich zu den anderen, die gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Ich schaute wieder zu ihm, zupfte kurz an seiner Hand und sah in eindringlich an, lief dann an ihm vorbei mit einem versuchten verführerischen Lächeln, dass er sofort erwiderte, mir aber nicht direkt folgte, sondern erst einmal ebenfalls die anderen betrachtete.

Ich lief in Richtung Ausgang und trat auf die Straße. Kurz darauf kam Jazz heraus, folgte mir dann vom Club weg. Es war zu lange her, ich musste ihn einfach wieder schmecken, riechen berühren. Nach seiner Hand greifend, bog ich um eine Ecke und innerhalb von Sekunden stand ich an eine Wand gepresst, seine Lippen auf meinen. Sofort vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Meine Hand war an seiner Hüfte und ich wurde mutiger, griff unter sein Hemd und ließ sie seinen Rücken hoch wandern. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter meine Berührung an und ich fühlte ihn an meinen Oberschenkel. Seine Fingerspitzen verursachten eine Gänsehaut und mir wurde warm zwischen den Beinen. Ich schnappte nach Luft, überrascht von dem neuen Gefühl. Noch nie hatte eine so einfache Berührung mein Blut so in Wallung gebracht. Seine Lippen lösten sich von meinen doch ich spürte sie, wie sie ihren Weg in Richtung meines Halses fortsetzen. Seine Hand wanderte höher unter meinem Kleid und ich wusste, wenn wir jetzt nicht aufhörten würde ich mehr wollen. Wir würden nicht mehr zurückkehren in den Club. Noch hatte ich ein bisschen meiner Willensstärke übrig. Sein Mund saugte leicht an meiner Schulter und ich beugte mich zu seinem Ohr.

„Wir müssen zurück!" flüsterte ich.

„Ich weiß!" es klang bedauernd, küsste mich aber weiter. Ich zog ihn hoch zu mir und er attackierte erneut meine Lippen. „Es ist schwer aufzuhören! Du schmeckst so gut!" seine Stimme an meinen Mund, war wie ein Hauch, der mich erneut erschauern ließ. Doch er ließ dann seufzend von mir ab. Es sah so aus, als müsse er selber die Kontrolle zurück erlangen. Ich versuchte wieder zu einem regelmäßigen Atem zu kommen, er ebenfalls. „Verdammt, du fühlst dich zu gut an! Wie soll ich bitte meine Finger von dir lassen!" stöhnte er jetzt. Ich wusste darauf keine Antwort, fragte mich wie oft er diesen Spruch schon losgelassen hatte. Trotzdem würden mich diese Gedanken nicht abhalten. Es war mittlerweile so klar, worauf wir zusteuerten. Das Wort Untreu schwirrte in meinen Gedanken umher. Ich konnte es einfach nicht bedauern. Ich drehte mich, um mein Kleid zu begutachten und beseitigte die Spuren der Szene, die sich gerade abgespielt hatte. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Zehn Minuten waren vergangen. Länger würden wir ohne Entschuldigung nicht fortbleiben können.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zurück, er wartete noch ein bisschen. Ich war froh, dass wir weit weg vom Ausgang standen, ging zu den anderen zurück und versuchte zu tun, als ob ich nicht mehr Jazz Hände auf mir spürte. Seine Berührungen wie eingebrannt.

Alice drehte sich zu mir. Unauffällig strich sie mir oberhalb der Oberlippe entlang, zwinkerte mir zu und ich wurde rot, fühlte mich ertappt. „Du hast deinen Lippenstift verschmiert. Du solltest ihn auffrischen, bevor die anderen etwas bemerken!" Und mein Herz rutschte regelrecht in meine Manolos. Ich wartete noch kurz auf Jazz, musterte seine Lippen, ob Spuren zu sehen waren, erleichtert, dass alles normal aussah. Alice Blick folgte meinen Augen, starrte mich dann mit offenem Mund an, machte ihn aber sofort wieder zu. Ich sah sie eindringlich an und sie nickte nur, bedeutete mir dann in Richtung Toilette zu verschwinden. Ich drehte mich um und ging. Als ich kurz darauf vor dem Spiegel stand und meine Lippen nachzog, trat Alice ein.

„Interessant!" sagte sie nur.

Ich schluckte lautlos.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust, Bella!"

„Uhm!" stotterte ich jetzt und wurde rot.

„Ich werde nichts erzählen. Ich glaube Angie wird nicht die einzige sein, die ihn umbringen oder besser gar kastrieren wird, was auch immer für ihn schlimmer sein wird! Keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher! Ich nehme an, das ist nicht die Überraschung?"

„Nein! Danke fürs nicht erzählen!" stammelte ich und blickte zu Boden.

„Keine Ursache! Ich möchte ja kein Spielverderber sein! Du wirst sicher deinen Spaß haben! Ich hoffe der Kaffee steht immer noch für morgen?" sie klang besorgt.

„Natürlich!" antwortete ich, teilweise erleichtert, dass sie nichts sagen würde, teilweise war ich aber besorgt, dass ich morgen einiges erklären sollte.

„Es hat keiner mitbekommen! Keiner würde erwarten, dass er sich an dich heranmacht! Du als Angies Schwester und so! Ich war geschockt! Du musst vorsichtiger sein! Du solltest allgemein vorsichtig sein!" Gab sie mir jetzt Anleitungen? Wollte sie mich warnen?

„Warum gibst du mir Tipps?" fragte ich sie jetzt.

„Manchmal muss sich eine Frau nehmen, was sie braucht Bella! So wie ich hörte hast du ja sonst nicht allzu viel zu lachen. Warum nicht ein Mann, der weiß, was er tut! Lass uns zurückgehen!" antwortete sie mir geradeaus.

„Ok! Und Danke für das Verständnis!"

„Sei einfach vorsichtig!"

Wir gingen zurück und Alice Worte schwirrten mir den gesamten weiteren Abend im Kopf herum. Ein Mann, der weiß was er tut. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich wusste nichts, verstand es nicht. Er machte sich an mich heran. Aus Alice Mund klang es wie eine Beschimpfung. War er wirklich so schlimm. Wenn er wusste, dass Angela böse sein würde, warum tat er es dann? War ich eine Herausforderung, die er ja so sehr liebte? Alice hatte Recht, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich hier eigentlich tat. Ich sollte mich von ihm fernhalten. Was würde passieren, wenn er mich dann auch so behandeln würde, wie diese Tanya, wenn er mich einmal gehabt hatte. Würde ich wieder schwach werden? Würde es mich wieder in die falsche Richtung treiben! Könnte ich das ertragen? Wenn er sich nur nicht so gut anfühlen würde, so gut riechen würde. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Spiel für ihn, mich herumzubekommen. Die verbotene Frucht. Wie passend jetzt mein Pseudonym war. Der Apfel im Eve`s.

Mein Entschluss stand am Morgen danach fest. Ich würde nicht, wie eine der anderen Frauen enden. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass ein Mann, nachdem ich gerade dem Machtgefüge eines anderen einigermaßen entkam, mich dermaßen beherrschte. Ich musste jetzt stark sein und an mich selber denken. Vielleicht versuchen, Mike zu ändern. Versuchen unsere Beziehung zu verbessern. Versuchen, ich musste es einfach versuchen! Es musste einen Weg geben für mich. Denk nicht daran Bella! Versuch einfach zu leben! Nichts ist es wert, dass so was wie vor sieben Jahren wieder passiert. Du musst dich zusammenreißen. Geh schreiben! Das hat dich früher immer abgelenkt! Die Stimme in meinen Kopf hämmerte gegen meinen Schädel! Wollte nicht mehr aufhören! Ich legte mich noch einmal kurz hin, riss mich dann aber zusammen und stand doch auf!

Den Rest des Vormittags bemühte ich mich, eine Kolumne über das Eve's zu verfassen. Doch meine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Jazz und dann auch zu Alice. Würde sie das Thema anschneiden? Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dass sich da so viele Leute einmischten. Vor allem nicht jetzt, wo ich versuchte mit dem Thema abzuschließen. Fantasien gehörten in Bücher. Das reale Leben war anders. Warum kam mir Gedanke, dass das nicht fair war.

Ich traf mich am späteren Nachmittag dann mit Alice zu einem Kaffee. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen betrat ich das Cafe. Alice winkte mir auch schon gleich zu als sie mich sah, stand auf und umarmte mich.

„Hi Bella! Na wie war dein Tag?" begrüßte sie mich und strahlte mich an.

„Hallo Alice! Ja es lief so!" log ich.

„Das hört sich ja nicht so glücklich an!" meinte sie mit nachdenklichem Blick zu mir.

„Naja was soll ich darauf sagen! Was möchtest du hören?" fragte ich sie.

„Du musst mir nichts erzählen, was du nicht willst! Du kennst mich ja kaum! Ich komm aus der High Society! Da ist man diskret!"

„Mein Leben ist nicht so interessant! Erzähl lieber etwas von dir!" ermunterte ich sie.

„OK, also ich bin Designerin im Unternehmen meiner Eltern. Deswegen hab ich auch wegen der Fashion Week gefragt. Willst du noch nächsten Mittwoch mitkommen? Ich habe sogar eine Karte für dich!" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und wedelte dann mit der Einladung vor mir herum.

„Natürlich!" grinste ich. Alles was neue Kolumnen erschaffen lassen könnte, war ideal und ich würde es besuchen. Niemand würde mich davon abhalten, dass mir wenigstens das bleiben würde. Meine Kolumnen würde ich nicht mehr aus der Hand geben. Ich könnte sie auch mit gesellschaftlichen Anlässen der High Society unter einen Hut bringen. Nichts war lustiger, als über den Jet Set herzuziehen. Plötzlich sah ich mein Leben wieder rosiger.

„Das ist so super, wir werden uns so gut verstehen!" lachte Alice.

„Das denke ich auch!"

„Bella nur damit du es noch einmal weißt. Was ich gestern gesehen habe. Das bleibt unter uns! Es ist deine Sache was du tust. Ich wollte dich nur warnen!" sagte sie.

„Ist schon in Ordnung! Ich verstehe was du meinst!" antwortete ich.

„Ich weiß nicht so viel über ihn, nur dass er die Frauen nicht immer gut behandelt! Einmal und nie wieder! Er bekommt immer, was er will und spielt damit!" erklärte sie jetzt. „Es werden immer Witze gemacht. Aber ich bin auch nicht so oft da. Edward redet darüber nicht. Sagt, das wäre nicht seine Sache!"

„Erzähl mir von Edward!" ich wollte das Thema wechseln. Es nagte zu sehr an meinen Gemütszustand. Trotzdem überkam mich erneut das Gefühl, dass es wirklich besser wäre mich von ihm fernzuhalten. Ich machte mir wirklich einfach nur Illusionen. Außerdem könnte es in der Gruppe zu Spaltungen kommen, wenn sich meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten würden. Angela würde zwischen den Stühlen sitzen, das konnte ich ihr nicht antun. Und es würde mir helfen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten! Und eigentlich war ich doch gar nicht so schlecht dran. Vor allem jetzt mit den Kolumnen.

„Edward. Ach ja Edward! Er ist toll! Wo soll ich nur anfangen. Ich habe ihn vor etwa einen Jahr kennen gelernt. Ich bin vom Laufsteg gefallen, kannst du dir das vorstellen. Und direkt in eine Lichtanlage. Edward hatte dem Arzt, der mich behandelt hatte, assistiert. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit mit seinen grünen Augen regelrecht durchbohrt. Aber es hat noch länger gedauert, bis wir zusammen gekommen sind. Ich stand ja unter Schmerzmitteln, war total benommen und Edward war etwas zu schüchtern um nach einen Date zu fragen!" erzählte sie.

„Wie seid ihr dann zusammenkommen?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Du wirst lachen. Er hat mich gerettet, als ich mit einem Absatz in einem Gitter fest hing. Ich habe vor dem Krankenhaus rumgelungert. Wie eine Stalkerin!" lachte sie über sich selbst.

„Jedenfalls war es so peinlich. Ich hatte erst einmal gezerrt und der Schuh ging nicht raus! Dann hatte ich überlegt ihn auszuziehen, doch Edward und Rose standen plötzlich vor mir. Ich hatte erst einmal alles vergessen um mich rum, stand dann da in meinen festgehakten Schuh. Wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen. Mit dem Schuh natürlich keine gute Idee. Bin ihm also direkt in die Arme gefallen. Er hat dann meinen Schuh gerettet. Und mich irgendwie auch. Jedenfalls bin ich ihm in die Arme gefallen und hab den Schuh vergessen. Der Absatz ist dann abgebrochen! Das musst du dir vorstellen. Es waren neue Gucci Schuhe. Doch in seinen Armen war alles egal!"

„Das hört sich ja ehrlich zum Schießen an. Wie in einem Hollywoodfilm!" grinste ich.

„Jedenfalls hab ich dann sofort nach seiner Nummer gefragt und am gleichen Abend sind wir ausgegangen!" sie schaute verträumt.

„Du siehst so glücklich aus, Alice!" sagte ich zu ihr, war aber auch gleich etwas neidisch auf sie.

„Das bin ich! Wegen ihm lass ich mich jetzt auch endgültig in New York nieder! Vorher war ich viel auf Reisen! Doch ich brauche ihn um runterzukommen!"

„Wahrscheinlich komplettiert ihr euch gegenseitig!"

„Wahrscheinlich! Jedenfalls liebe ich ihn!" strahlte sie und man musste einfach mit ihr glücklich sein. „Allerdings meint er, ich würde alle durcheinander wirbeln. Aber sie erzählen so was Ähnliches auch von dir!"

„Sie sagten, wenn wir aufeinander treffen würden, gäbe es einen Orkan!" lachte ich.

„Hoffen wir es! Wie findest du die High Society von New York. Ich hab gehört du verkehrst in den Kreisen!" fragte sie jetzt.

„Es geht so. Ich versuche mich einzugliedern!" antworte ich kurz angebunden. Kein Thema, welches ich vertiefen wollte.

„Kann ganz schön steif da zugehen. Warst du schon mal mit dem jüngeren Jet Set unterwegs? Nach den Modeschauen sind ja immer Partys. Da sind die alle. Wieso kommst du da denn nicht mit?" Also die Sprösslinge der Botox-Zombies. Hörte sich interessant an. Waren sie wirklich wie in Gossip Girl?

„Klar, bin dabei. Mittwoch also?" fragte ich noch einmal nach.

„Ja! Ich komme vorher vorbei und schaue in deinen Schrank!" grinste sie ich musste laut auflachen.

„Willst du aus mir eine Schaufensterpuppe machen, wie die anderen. Nicht dass sie nicht gut aussehen!"

„Nein ich will eigentlich eher wissen, was ich mir leihen könnte. Ich bin direkt am Montag zu Prada gegangen, um genau dieses Kleid zu bekommen! Ich wusste, dass es in New York zum Verkauf stand! Wenn da noch mehr so tolle Sachen drin sind, wie das was du gestern anhattest, dann denke ich, dass eher du meine neue Stylistin wirst!" scherzte sie.

„Als ob du meine Hilfe brauchen würdest!"

„Hilfe nicht, aber deine Manolos!" rief sie, als sie mir zuzwinkerte.

„Ist es eigentlich normal, dass man eine Fußmassage bekommt bei den teuren Schuhläden?" fragte ich jetzt.

„Öhm nur, wenn man jemand Angesehenes ist. Hast du eine bekommen? War es ein Mann?" fragte sie jetzt.

„Ähm ja!" lachte ich.

„Vielleicht ein Fußfetischist?" sinnierte sie theatralisch mit den Augen rollend.

„Denkst du er wollte mir die Füße küssen?" lachte ich.

„Wenn du es ihm erlaubt hättest bestimmt. Welcher Mann arbeitet sonst in einem Schuhladen, wo nur hübsch manikürte Füße hereinschauen? Hat er dir überhaupt ins Gesicht geschaut?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht! Er hat einfach einen Schuh nach den anderen ausprobiert bei mir! Und mir erzählt, was für hübsche Füße ich habe! OH mein Gott Alice, du glaubst doch nicht! Du machst Witze!" fragte ich sie. Ich stellte mir vor, was er gemacht hatte, nachdem Bridget und ich gegangen waren und schüttelte mich.

„Ich glaube es nicht nur!" lachte sie.

„Ihh bäh! Ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben! Wo ist bitte der Eimer!" ich zeigte mit den Finger auf meinen Mund und gestikulierte wild. „Hast du das schon mal einem erzählt?" fragte ich.

„Jo klar! Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie Emmett geguckt hat. Er sagte Rose darf nur noch zu weiblichen Schuhverkäufern gehen. Die haben sich alle scheckig gelacht!" grinste sie. Oh Gott, hatte Jazz deshalb gelacht, als ich ihm das erzählt hatte. Ich muss dringend meine Shoppingtripkolumne darum erweitern. Mist ich hatte die Kolumne ja schon abgegeben. Also Mr. Douglas später anrufen, machte ich mir eine Notiz in meinen Gedanken. Alice war ein Genie.

„Das ist mir jetzt schon fast peinlich, muss ich gestehen. Dass ich so in die Falle gelaufen bin!" lachte ich.

„Nimms als Kompliment an! Der eine guckt auf die Brüste, der andere auf die Füße!" witzelte sie.

„Ok das nächste Mal gehe ich mit extra gepflegten Füßen da hin. Spar ich mir den Masseur!" lachte ich. „Umsonst ins Spa!"

„Du darfst einfach nicht daran denken, was er danach macht!"

„Jaja! Reib noch Salz in die Wunde!"

„Wenn ich das den anderen erzähle! Die fallen vom Stuhl!" sie grinste jetzt unverschämt.

„Alice!" warnte ich.

„Keine Chance Bella! Dieses Geheimnis behalte ich nicht für mich! Das ist zu gut!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und mir war sofort klar, dass ich da nichts mehr machen konnte.

„Aber nur den anderen. Keiner Menschenseele sonst!"

„Versprochen!" lachte sie. Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mit dem Ändern der Kolumne noch überlegen. Warten bis das die andern wussten. Oder das einfach irgendwo anders hereinbringen. Vielleicht bei einer Kolumne über das Spa, mit der ich noch etwas warten würde, überlegte ich mir. Ansonsten würden ja alle gleich wissen, dass ich das Würmchen bin. Aufgeschoben ist ja nicht Aufgehoben!

„Mike muss gut verdienen, dass du dir solche Sachen leisten kannst!" sagte Alice jetzt wie zu sich selber.

„Er verdient ganz gut!" wie sollte ich jetzt auch erklären, dass Bridget gern Mutter Tochter spielte.

„Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Das Teil das du gestern anhattest, kostet ein Vermögen!" Mist sie war zu gut informiert in diesen ganzen Dingen. Hätte ich doch mal nach den Preis gefragt und zweimal überlegt, was ich anziehen würde. Einfach in den Schrank greifen und das erstbeste rausholen weil es so schön aussah, war wohl keine so gute Idee gewesen.

„Uhm ja!" stammelte ich.

„Naja, ist ja auch egal! Ich schaue trotzdem nächsten Mittwoch vorbei!" Wie sollte ich das Vermögen in meinen Schrank erklären. Ich war mir sicher, dass Pradakleid war dort nicht das einzige Designerstück, dass so teuer war! Vielleicht sollte ich etwas aussortieren, doch woher sollte ich wissen, was jetzt ein Laufstegmodell war und was nicht? Oder ihr von Bridget erzählen? Immerhin wollte sie ja den anderen nichts von Jazz erzählen! Bridget bedeutete ja nicht gleich, dass ich ihr von der Kolumne erzählen musste.

„Ich ähm. Also Mike hat die Sachen nicht bezahlt!" sagte ich jetzt zu ihr und sie starrte mich mit offenen Mund an.

„Wer dann?" fragte sie verdutzt.

„Bridget Stanley!" sagte ich kleinlaut.

„Wow! Ich denke mal das ist das Geheimnis?" sie schaute mich fragend an.

„Es ist eins und es wäre gut, wenn's eins bliebe! Aber es ist nicht das Geheimnis!" flüsterte ich.

„Wie kommst du dazu, dass sie dir das ganze Zeug kauft? Das ist ja unglaublich!"

„Sie mag mich, glaube ich!" ich zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

„Definitiv, Bella! Sie wirkt immer so erhaben!" lachte sie. „Du musst mich unbedingt mal mitnehmen, wenn ihr shoppen geht. Bei ihr werden alle Verkäufer so ehrfürchtig!"

„Ich werde sie fragen. Ich denke sie würde dich mögen!" Das würde ich wenn dann allerdings erst irgendwann einmal machen. Bestimmt nicht jetzt.

„Alice wenn dir in nächster Zeit irgendetwas auffällt. Bitte sag mir es, bevor du es den anderen erzählst!" Irgendwie war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt die Kolumne verstehen würde, nach den ganzen Informationen. Nächsten Samstag würde die Kolumne herauskommen.

„Du bist so rätselhaft Bella! Total spannend! Hat das jetzt was mit der Überraschung zu tun?" fragte sie aufgeregt?

„Ja vielleicht! Und wenn du das mit der Fußmassage für dich behältst, dann hätten die andern mehr davon!" ich gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

„Cool! OK, Bella du schaffst es echt mich rumzukriegen! Das ist eigentlich mein Job!"

Alice und ich verbrachten noch einen lustigen weiteren Nachmittag. Wir verstanden uns super.

Am Abend kam Mike früher nach Hause.

„Bella, ich habe mir das Wochenende frei genommen. Vielleicht können wir etwas unternehmen? Es ist schon so lang her, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbracht haben!" Vielleicht war das mein Möglichkeit etwas an unserer Beziehung zu ändern.

„Können wir machen!" antwortete ich ihm.

„Vielleicht könnten wir auch bei Tiffany's vorbeischauen! Wegen des Verlobungsrings. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so wütend darüber war. Nur ohne Ring, da fühle ich mich, als ob du gar nicht zu mir gehörst!"

„OK, darf ich ihn mir aussuchen?" fragte ich nach.

„Natürlich! Wir gehen doch zusammen zu Tiffany's!" er lächelte. Manchmal war er doch ganz süß. Wenn ich mich selber etwas anstrengte, dann könnte ich doch gut damit leben. Jetzt mit der Kolumne. Der Gedanke erfüllte mich irgendwie mit Hoffnung. Noch war nicht alles verloren!

Am nächsten Tag genoss ich den noch sommerlichen Tag. Als ich am Balkon unserer Wohnung saß und in den leuchtend blauen Himmel sah, dachte ich, warum heute nicht das Wahrzeichen New Yorks besuchen? Die Freiheitsstatue! Sie war ja auch beim Sightseeing mit Mike ins Wasser gefallen. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu meinem Alternativprogramm mit Jazz, doch ich versuchte sofort wieder sie zu vertreiben. Wieso musste ich sooft an ihn denken? Die ganze Angelegenheit war doch vollkommen lächerlich. Würde mich zu nichts bringen, jedenfalls nichts was in etwas anderen, als in einer Tragödie enden würde. Jazz war wie eine Droge, wie Amphetamine. Nicht gut für mich! Ich brauchte Bodenständigkeit, war zu gefährdet. Sicherheit war wichtig, ich sollte an meine früheren Erfahrungen denken. Ich vertrieb die Gedanken, die mich in der U-Bahn überfielen. Staatdessen beobachtete ich die Fahrgäste, wobei mir der Gedanke kam, einfach einmal den ganzen Tag U-Bahn zu fahren. Was würde das für eine Kolumne ergeben? Würmchen würde als verrückt bezeichnet werden! Ich kicherte in mich hinein. Immerhin wusste niemand, wer ich war. Außer Jazz! Erneut lächelte ich! Verflixt aber auch!

Eine ältere Dame neben mir sah mich misstrauisch an und ich lächelte sie verlegen an, die kopfschüttelnd wieder wegsah.

Ich kam zu den Docks, an denen die Touristenfähren ablegten. Als ich am Ufer stand, sah ich auf die kleinen Wellen, die das Wasser vor mir schlug und schlussendlich verebbten. Es war ein perfekter Tag mit strahlendem Sonnenschein, nicht diesig sodass ich schon von hier aus einen guten Blick auf die Statue erhaschen konnte. Als ich am Ufer stand, sah ich auf die kleinen Wellen, die das Wasser vor mir schlug und schlussendlich verebbten. Irgendwie kam sie mir etwas klein vor. Man bekam im Fernsehen sonst immer den Eindruck, dass sie New York fast überragen würde. Aber sie war noch so weit weg. Ich hielt meine Hand davor und maß die Größe mit meinen Fingern, wie ein Zeichner, dar Maß nahm. Hm, mehr als 5 cm betrug ihre Größe dadurch nicht.

Ich erwischte die nächste Fähre zur Freiheitsstatue, ließ die Seeluft durch meine Locken blasen, an der Reling stehend. Ich befand mich im hinteren Teil des Bootes und hatte einen guten Blick auf die Skyline des Financial Districts. Je weiter weg wir uns vom Ufer entfernten, desto mehr kam in mein Blickfeld. Der Anblick war eindrucksvoll. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und spiegelte sich in den zahlreichen Fenstern des Crysler Buildings. Der Stift wirkte wie eine riesige zusätzliche Lichtquelle. Weiter hinten kam die Spitze des Empire State Buildings in Sicht, die alles andere in Manhattan um Weiten überragte. Wie musste die Skyline erst gewirkt haben als die Türme des World Trade Centers noch standen und wie Riesen ganz New York überwachten, dachte ich wehmütig. Der Wind blies mir um die Ohren und ein Gefühl von Freiheit überfiel mich. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stieg ich auf die erste Sprosse der Reling, breitete die Arme aus und schloss die Augen. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich! Es fühlte sich fast so an, als würde ich fliegen. Ich versuchte alles in mich aufzusaugen und die Empfindungen in mir zu speichern. Der kühle aber salzige Wind der um mich herum wirbelte, das Rauschen des Wassers unter mir, die kreischenden Möwen über meinem Kopf, die Wärme der Sonne auf meinem Gesicht und das unbeschreibliche Gefühl der grenzenlosen Freiheit. Wann würde ich mich wirklich wieder so frei fühlen? Ich kam mir vor wie Rose in Titanic! Nur dass mein Leo hinter mir fehlte. Nein, nein, nein! Bella, stopp! Nicht an ihn denken! Dann hörte ich Tumult hinter mir und eine Hand erschien auf meinem Arm. „Kommen Sie da bitte runter! Das ist gefährlich!" meinte ein Mann. Schuldbewusst kletterte ich von der Reling. Der Mann schaute mich besorgt an. „Junge Dame, so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein, dass sie diesen Schritt gehen wollen, oder? Es gibt doch für alles einen Ausweg!" Ich verstand erst gar nichts. Dann dämmerte es mir und ich prustete los. Jetzt sah sein Blick aus, als wäre mir eben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Ich musste meinen Bauch halten um nicht vornüber zu kippen. „Denken sie wirklich, dass ich springen wollte?" kicherte ich. „Haben sie sich jemals so auf die Reling gestellt und die Augen zugemacht? Das Gefühl ist der Wahnsinn!" Dann verstand er und grinste mich an. „Ich verstehe. Aber bitte machen sie das nicht wieder." Den Kopf schüttelnd ging er wieder in die Kabine.

Ich drehte mich um und hörte ein Gespräch mit.

„Habt ihr die neuen Kolumnen gelesen vom Würmchen?" fragte eine ältere Dame.

„Ja, geschieht ihnen Recht, diesen Bonzen da! Botox-Zombies! Genial!" sagte ein Mann, wahrscheinlich der Ehemann.

Ich lächelte vor mich hin. Wenn die wüssten, wer da neben ihnen stand. Ich war ein Star! Wenn auch Undercover, ohne Paparazzi! Ich fühlte mich wie im siebten Himmel. Das war besser als jedes Aufputschmittel. Meine Eltern würden so stolz auf mich sein, wenn sie das sehen konnten. Mein Handy vibrierte.

_Wann sehen wir uns wieder? J. _

Ohne es verhindern zu können dachte ich an ihn und seine Berührungen. Doch ich versuchte es sofort wieder abzuschütteln. Ließ das Handy zurück in meine Tasche gleiten, die Nachricht unbeantwortet. Ich musste jetzt stark sein. Es war nichts anderes, als damals in Yale. Ich hatte Beschäftigung. Ich würde mich nicht mehr einlullen lassen.

Auf Liberty Island angekommen bewunderte ich die nun doch riesige Statue. Sie war überwältigend, wie sie da majestätisch vor mir stand. Wenn man die Statue ansah, konnte man nur die Konturen sehen, da das Sonnenlicht einen blendete. Man fühlte sich so klein und unbedeutend. Man konnte - wenn man direkt davor stand - nicht mal das obere Ende sehen. Ich las auf einem Schild, dass ihre Höhe mit Sockel um die 93 Meter betrug. Wow. Wie die Leute vor über hundert Jahren, ohne die heutigen technischen Hilfsmittel es schafften ein solch großes Monument zu errichten war mir ein Rätsel.

Ich fing an, erst mal um die Statue herum zu laufen. Mein Blick fiel verwundert auf einen Souvenirstand und ich betrachte interessiert das Angebot. Neben den typischen Freiheitsstatuen fiel mir ein Schild ins Auge. _Würmchen auf der Freiheitsstatue nur 20 Dollar. _ Das Konnte nicht wahr sein! Da war doch tatsächlich eine Freiheitsstatue mit einem Apfel in der Hand, aus der ein Wurm linste. Mit Stift bewaffnet und einer frech grinsenden Fratze. Ich kicherte los. Die New Yorker waren einfach verrückt! Ich kaufte eine und stellte sie direkt vor der Freiheitsstatue ab. Machte dann mit dem Handy ein Foto mit dem Original im Hintergrund. Lachend lief ich weiter. Meine nächste Kolumne würde neben der Freiheitsstatue auch über das Souvenir gehen hier.

Als ich mich ein wenig in der Sonne ausruhte, skizzierte ich dann die echte Statue für meinen Artikel. „Stolz und anmutig wie ein Rose!" Mal sehen, ob Rose es kapieren würde. Ich hatte ihr den Spruch einmal zugeflüstert im Eve's. Rose das weibliche Ebenbild von Jazz. Verdammt noch mal! Schlag ihn dir aus dem Kopf! Vergiss nicht Alice's Warnung! Sei vorsichtig! Denk an das Sprichwort. Lieber den Spatz in der Hand, als die Taube auf dem Dach!

Ich brauchte einige Zeit in der Schlange, um endlich die Statue hochklettern zu können. Meiner Sportlichkeit sei Dank, dass ich dann oben doch angekommen bin, vorbei an schwitzenden, dicken Touristen, die wohl das volle Erlebnis haben wollen. Dass sie dann allerdings die Treppen blockieren mussten, weil sie total außer Atem nicht mehr weiterkonnten, hatte sie bestimmt nicht bedacht. Frech grinsend hüpfte ich an ihnen vorbei, meinem Ziel entgegen. Ich wollte zur Flamme. Dort, wo beim Souvenir der Apfel gehalten wurde. Ich fragte mich, ob es vielleicht noch mehr solche Sachen in New York gab. Vielleicht ein I Love NY T-Shirt, bei dem das Herz einen Apfel mit Wurm darstellte. Ich sollte das vielleicht mal in einer Kolumne vorschlagen.

Endlich war ich ganz oben angekommen. Der Wind wehte hier sehr stark und ich genoss es, wie die Seeluft durch meine Locken blies. Es erinnerte mich an Forks, wenn ich mit Jacob von den Klippen sprang. Jacob, wie lange hatte ich ihn eigentlich nicht mehr gesehen? Fünf Jahre. Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern haben wir uns aus den Augen verloren. Vielleicht sollte ich irgendwann mal wieder zurück. Auch um das Grab zu besuchen. Ich hatte meinen Eltern so viel zu erzählen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Mike in Forks bei seinen Eltern war besuchte ich das Grab. Ich hatte dann das Gefühl meine Eltern waren ganz nah.

Und Jacob. Seine Eltern und meine Eltern waren beste Freunde. Jacob und ich waren schon seit klein auf unzertrennlich, ebenfalls beste Freunde. Hatte er die Traumfrau gefunden, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte? Mein ehemaliger bester Freund, der verrückte Träumer. Wie hatte ich ihn nur vernachlässigen können? Er würde mich nicht verurteilen, für das was ich getan hatte. Er würde mich verstehen. Ihm würde ich alles erzählen können, oder? Meinen Tumult. Doch würde er nach so langer Zeit überhaupt mit mir sprechen wollen? Was machte er überhaupt? War er noch in Forks? Meine Gedanken wanderten in die Vergangenheit. Zu Zeiten, wo ich mich noch komplett gefühlt hatte. Zu Zeiten, wo ich noch die spontane Bella war, die von allen gern Gesehene. Die, die alle zum Lachen gebracht hat. Jacob und ich waren ein Team. Partners in Crime! Zusammen hatten wir so viele verrückte Sachen erlebt. Wir waren eher wie Bruder und Schwester gewesen, neugierig auf das Leben, voller Phantasien! OK an die Nacht am Lagerfeuer will ich lieber nicht denken. Was hatten wir uns nur dabei gedacht! Ich kicherte leise!

Doch Mike und er hatten sich nie verstanden. War das der Grund, warum ich mich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Mike zuliebe? Damals schien das der einzige Weg zu sein. Der beste Weg. Plötzlich war es mir egal was Mike dachte. Ich würde schauen, dass ich und Jacob uns wieder näher kamen. Würde versuchen unsere innige Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen. Beschwingt von dem Gedanken, holte ich erneut das Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer von Billys Haus, die ich noch immer auswendig wusste.

„Billy Black!" kam eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Telefon.

„Uh, Hallo Billy!" sagte ich fast schüchtern. „Hier ist Bella!" Ich hörte, wie er tief die Luft einzog und schwieg, dann wieder ausatmete.

„Bella? Oh mein Gott Kind, wie geht's dir?" fragte er atemlos. Und ich merkte, wie ein Kloß sich in meiner Kehle bildete.

„Uhm. Es geht!" meine Stimme war erstickt.

„Gott Kindchen, weinst du?" fragte er erschrocken.

„Vielleicht!" eine einzige Träne rann über meine Wange.

„Komm nach Hause Bella! Wir vermissen dich alle hier!" sagte er leise.

„Jacob?"

„Auch der!"

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte ich. Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen, dass sie mich noch wollten. Mich treulose Tomate.

„Es geht ihm gut. Er ist verlobt. Nessie und er sind seit drei Jahren zusammen!" sagte er.

„Ist sie seine Traumfrau?" fragte ich.

„Ja!"

„Das ist schön!" Ich freute mich für ihn. Wenigstens einer von uns, der glücklich war.

„Dir geht es nicht so gut, oder?" fragte er nach.

„Nein! Ich bin total durcheinander, Billy!" antwortete ich ihm.

„Soll Jacob dich später anrufen?" fragte er jetzt.

„Das wäre schön. Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich! Kannst du ihm das sagen!"

„Natürlich. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er es überhaupt zugelassen hat, dass du dich vor ihm verkrochen hast. Ich schreibe die Nummer auf, die hier angezeigt wird. Ist das OK?"

„Ja das ist meine Handynummer!"

„Wo bist du eigentlich? Es hört sich windig an!"

„Ganz oben auf der Freiheitsstatue!" ich grinste jetzt. Plötzlich sah ich einen Lichtblick am Ende des Tunnels. Ich hörte Lachen durch das Telefon.

„Wie konnte ich es auch anders erwarten, als dass du an einem interessanten Ort sein würdest! Bella mein Angebot steht. Du hast ein Zu Hause hier, zu dem du zurückkehren kannst. Die meisten deiner Freunde aus La Push sind noch hier. Wenn du mal Abschalten musst, setz dich in den nächsten Flieger und komm! Egal wann!"

„OK, danke Billy. Du weißt nicht, was mir das gerade bedeutet!"

„Wir haben dich nicht vergessen, Kleines!" es hörte sich an, als lächelte er durchs Telefon.

„OK! Ich euch auch nicht! Ich …!" wieder stiegen die Tränen hoch.

„Was ist nur mit dir passiert?" er klang unglücklich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Billy!" schluchzte ich. Die Touristen um mich herum schauten mich schon ganz komisch an. Ein kleiner Junge zeigte lachend auf mich, und ich hielt ihm das Souvenir hin. Er strahlte bis über beide Ohren und lief zu seiner Mutter, die mich dann liebevoll anlächelte. „Ich weiß nichts mehr! Ich bin so verwirrt! Ich sollte nach Hause gehen, wenn Jacob mich anruft! Die Leute gucken schon!"

„OK, ich sag ihm Bescheid! Er wird sich so freuen. Er hat dich nicht aufgegeben!"

„Aber ich ihn!"

„Wirkliche Freundschaften überstehen alles, Bumbeljee!" er sprach mich jetzt mit meinen Spitznamen an, den die La Push Leute mir gegeben hatten.

„OK!" schniefte ich. „Ich lege jetzt auf, Billy! Ich werde mich wieder melden!" sagte ich noch.

„Das hoffe ich, Bella! Bis bald!" sagte er.

„Bis bald!" ich legte auf.

Ich lief neuen Mutes die Treppen der Freiheitsstatue herunter und schnappte mir die nächste Fähre zurück nach Manhattan. Etwa eine Stunde später kam ich an und starrte das Handy an, als könnte es mich gleich anspringen und auffressen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort auf den schwarzen, unbequemen Designersofa gesessen hatte, als es endlich klingelte und eine unbekannte Nummer angezeigt wurde.

„Hallo!" rief ich atemlos ins Telefon.

„Bella?" sofort liefen die Tränen, als ich die vertraute, tiefe Stimme hörte.

„Oh Jake?" schluchzte ich.

„Bumbeljee, oh Bumbeljee!" ich musste grinsen. Es hörte sich an, als ob sich nichts verändert hat.

„Jakidee, oh Jakidee!" antwortete ich ihm und hörte ihn lachen. Sofort sah die Welt wieder rosiger aus.

„Ich bin so froh, von dir zu hören. Hast du Mike endlich abgeschossen?" fragte er.

„Nein, Jake!" sagte ich. Ich hörte ein Schnauben.

„Egal, wann kommst du nach Hause?" fragte er jetzt.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen!" Er schnitt das Thema nicht an. Ich war mir sicher Billy hatte ihm alles haarklein erzählt von dem Telefonat.

„Was immer es auch ist, Bella ich bin da. Ich war immer da!" sagte er jetzt.

„Danke!"

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es etwas ist, was am Telefon beredet werden sollte, denke ich?" er kannte mich einfach zu gut. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm doch die Dinge erzählen, die ich nicht einmal Angela erzählt hatte.

„Sam sagt Hi. Du bist also in New York? Wenn du kommst, warum bringst du nicht Angela mit, lässt er ausrichten!"

„Ich werde sie fragen, aber sie kann sich aus dem Krankenhaus nicht so unerwartet loseisen! Grüß Sam zurück!" sagte ich dann. Mit Angela würde kein Spontanbesuch funktionieren, da sie ja Urlaub nehmen musste. Ich wäre am liebsten sofort zum Flughafen gefahren. Ich hörte wie er den Gruß überbrachte.

„Wer ist denn Nessie?" fragte ich jetzt interessiert.

„Du wirst sie kennen lernen Bella! Du wirst dich nicht mehr vor mir verkriechen!" schalt er mich.

„OK!" sagte ich lachend. Er hatte es immer schon geschafft, dass ich mich besser fühlte. Hatte bei der Beerdigung meine Hand gehalten. Manche Leute hatten immer gedacht, wir wären ein Paar, doch es wäre einfach zu komisch gewesen. Wir hatten uns darüber immer halb gekringelt vor Lachen.

„Bella ich habe heute nicht viel Zeit. Doch als Billy gesagt hatte, du hättest bei ihm angerufen, musste ich mich sofort bei dir melden. Nessie ist schon ganz gespannt auf dich. Ich habe ihr viel von dir erzählt. Du wirst sie mögen!"

„Bestimmt, wie kann ich deine Traumfrau nicht mögen! Du weißt doch, dass wir das abgemacht hatten!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich würde deinen Traummann auch mögen, Bella! Du hältst dich nicht an die Abmachung, also rede nicht davon!" Ich überging die Anspielung. Er referierte Mike nicht als meinen Traummann. Unbewusst fragte ich mich, ob er Jazz mögen würde. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Naja, Jakidee, mach, was du machen musst! Vergiss mich nicht!" ich lächelte vor mich hin. Es war so einfach mit ihm zu reden.

„Ich melde mich wieder! Ruf an, wann immer du willst! Und besuch mich, oder ich komme dich holen in New York!"

„Ich habe dir so viel zu erzählen, Jake!" rief ich jetzt aus.

„Und ich dir, Bumbeljee!"

„Bis später!" ich nutze automatisch unsere Abschiedsformel von früher.

„Bis später! Und halt den Kopf hoch und mach nicht so viele Dummheiten. Obwohl ich denke, dass es hoffnungslos ist, dich davon abzuhalten!"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht!" lachte ich jetzt.

„Bis später! Ich muss jetzt echt los! Obwohl ich am liebsten ewig mit dir reden würde!" lachte er. „Es ist so gut, endlich von dir zu hören!"

„Ja ich freue mich auch grad und beiße dabei in ein Kissen! Bis später!" sagte ich lachend. Ich hörte wir er auflegte. Ich legte mich zurück aufs Sofa und dachte erneut über früher nach. Ich hatte eine Zufluchtsstelle, falls wirklich alles zu viel werden würde. Mit dem Gedanken schlief ich auf dem Sofa ein. Träumte von meinen Traummann wie früher, nur dass er jetzt ein Gesicht hatte.

Den nächsten Tag regnete es in New York. Ich war froh, dass Bridget und ich ins Spa gingen. Bei so einem ungemütlichen Wetter bestimmt genau das Richtige. Um zehn holte mich die Limo bereits ab. Bridget saß schon drin und lachte mich fröhlich an.

„Hallo Bridget! Wie geht's dir so?" fragte ich sie.

„Mir geht es gut und dir?"

„Eigentlich Bestens. Außer, dass mir die ganze Situation gerade über den Kopf wächst!" antwortete ich ihr.

„Wie meinst du das? Deine Affäre?"

„Ja das auch. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das riskieren will, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!" gestand ich kleinlaut.

„Warum die plötzliche Meinungsänderung? Am Dienstag war doch noch alles in Ordnung!" fragte sie verwundert nach.

„Ich wurde vor ihm gewarnt. Was soll ich sagen? Ich will eben nichts riskieren, was mich aktuell von meinem Weg abbringt! Ich kann mir nicht noch mehr emotionales Chaos leisten. Und dann ist er noch der beste Freund meiner großen Schwester. Es ist alles so verworren, wenn du verstehst was ich meine?" erwiderte ich.

„Bella, ich kann dir da schlecht etwas raten. Du musst dich schon selber gut fühlen dabei. Es muss dir jetzt nur um dich gehen! Deine eigene Hauptfigur sein. Man kann im Leben nichts erzwingen, weißt du. Was kommt das kommt. Was nicht ist, hat eben nicht sollen sein. Lehn dich einfach zurück und warte ab was passiert!" entgegnete sie jetzt und schaute mich liebevoll an. Sie erinnerte mich etwas an meine Mutter in dem Moment.

„Er hat mir gestern eine Nachricht geschrieben wann wir uns wieder sehen können. Ich habe darauf nicht geantwortet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch tun soll. Ich würde denke ich gerne erst einmal abwarten!" seufzte ich. Irgendwie tat mir Jazz Leid, doch ich wusste nicht was er von mir wollte.

„Niemand schreibt dir vor was du tun musst. Wenn du nicht antwortest, dann ist das deine Sache. Allerdings verbaust du dir damit vielleicht etwas, was schön gewesen wäre! Du hast doch gesagt, dass du dich bei ihm wohl fühlst! Du wusstest doch, worauf du dich einlässt!" sagte sie in besorgtem Ton.

„Es ist ja auch schön. Naja ich bin vielleicht einfach noch nicht soweit! Ich weiß nicht ob ich heute darüber reden will!"

„Das ist auch in Ordnung! Etwas anderes auf dem Herzen?"

„Ich habe gestern mit alten Freunden telefoniert! Aus Forks. Das hat mich sehr aufgebaut!" ich lächelte jetzt.

„Du meinst Freunde, vor dem Unfall deiner Eltern?"

„Ja! Meinen besten Freund Jacob und dessen Vater Billy. Jake und ich waren seit dem Krabbelalter unzertrennlich. Nicht romantisch, sondern eben beste Freunde. Ich hatte jahrelang keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Ich werde sie demnächst in Forks besuchen, denke ich! Ich habe Heimweh! Und ich wollte einmal wieder ans Grab meiner Eltern." erzählte ich jetzt.

„Du wirst doch hoffentlich wieder zurückkommen?"

„Natürlich! Ich brauche einfach mal eine Auszeit, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es ist so viel passiert, seitdem ich hier bin. Ich muss mit Jacob darüber reden! Er wusste immer, wie er mich nehmen musste! Er kennt mich einfach zu gut! Außerdem ist er nicht so involviert wie Angela!" ich grinste sie an.

„Da könntest du Recht haben. Versteht er sich mit Mike?" fragte sie jetzt neugierig.

„Hm, nein! Gar nicht, ich denke das war der Grund, warum wir uns aus den Augen verloren haben!" gestand ich.

„Also wäre Mike nicht so begeistert, wenn du nach Forks gehen würdest?" ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich werde aber trotzdem gehen. Er kann mich ja nicht einsperren. Wenn, dann bin ich diejenige, die sich selber einsperrt. Ich hätte nicht alles durchgehen lassen sollen. Ich wollte der Beziehung mit Mike jetzt eine zweite Chance geben. Schauen, wie es sich entwickelt. Er ist wieder netter zu mir. Anscheinend merkt er, dass ich unzufrieden bin, bzw. mich verändere!" erzählte ich ihr jetzt und sie seufzte nur leise.

Wir kamen in dem Spa an. Nachdem wir an der Rezeption unsere Ankunft bestätigt hatten, wurden wir in kleine Umkleiden geführt. Dort wartete bereits ein flauschiger weißer Bademantel auf mich und bequeme Flanellslipper. Ich schlüpfte schnell hinein und begab mich nach draußen. Riesige Saunalandschaften breiteten sich vor mir aus. Ein Whirlpool neben dem anderen. Es war ein Luxustempel. Große goldene Säulen unterteilten den Raum in kleine Bereiche. Die beheizten Böden waren aus hellem Marmor. In den Whirlpools befanden sich kleine Lichter unter der Wasseroberfläche, was diese wie eine silbrig funkelnde Fläche erscheinen ließ. Aus versteckten Lautsprechern drangen beruhigende Naturgeräusche von fließendem Wasser, Blätter rascheln, Vogelzwitschern, was eine zusätzliche beruhigende Wirkung hatte. Und der Duft! Es war schwer zu beschreiben. Es roch lieblich süß nach Mandelmilch und Vanille aber zugleich auch erfrischend, wie ein Wald nach einem Sommerregenschauer. Neben den Wasserbecken standen ein paar Liegen aus dunklem Holz mit weichen, weißen Kissen. Ich konnte noch einen Blick in einige Nebenräume erhaschen. Ein Raum wirkte wie aus 1001 Nacht entsprungen. Die Wände und Böden waren mit dunklen schimmernden Mosaiken bedeckt, die orientalische Muster bildeten. Die geschwungenen Becken hatten goldene Verzierungen und es befanden sich einige Nischen in den Wänden, in denen sich gemütliche Liegeflächen befanden. Sie wurden durch Seidenvorhänge von dem restlichen Raum getrennt und ich konnte erkennen, dass in einer Nische eine Frau gerade eine Massage bekam. Als wir an dem Eingang vorbei gingen drang ein leichter Duft nach Zimt und Nelken zu mir. Ich bekam meinen Mund kaum noch zu. Der Ort war einfach überwältigend. War nicht vergleichbar mit den kleinen Wellnessbereichen in den Skihotels.

„Wow!" entfuhr es mir und Bridget lachte.

„Ja hier kann man sich selbst verlieren. Das ist ein VIP-Club. Sie haben bei dir mir zuliebe eine Ausnahme gemacht! Wenn die wüssten, dass hier jetzt das Würmchen im Dreck buddelt!" lachte sie.

„Tja also dann los! was machen wir zuerst?" fragte ich.

„Whirlpool?"

„Na dann los? Gibt's auch Leute die Häppchen herumtragen? Ich wäre ja sonst schon enttäuscht! Und Cocktails, für später?" grinste ich.

„Hier tagen sie dich auf Händen, wenn du das willst, Bella! Hast du Hunger?" fragte sie.

„Noch nicht, ich war nur interessiert!" Ich schaute mich vom Whirlpool aus um. Überall Damen, viele von ihnen Botox-Zombies, wie ich sie jetzt gerne nannte. Wir waren allein in dem Pool. Es war nicht so überfüllt wie andere Wellnessoasen. Hier war nur die Creme de la Creme. Das Geld, was die einbrachten war bestimmt mehr als ein anderes Spa verdiente. Ich legte mich erst einmal zurück und entspannte mich. Nur weil ich im Dienst war, musste ich ja nicht aufs Genießen verzichten.

Später ließen wir uns verwöhnen. Ganzkörpermassagen, seltsame Gesichtsbehandlungen, doch als mich eine Kosmetikerin fragte, ob sie mich wachsen sollte reagierte ich irritiert und blickte zu Bridget. Das hörte sich nicht nach Entspannung an. Bridget grinste mich nur an.

Allerdings wollte ich ja das Rundumerlebnis haben wie der Jet Set. Da gehörte das wohl dazu. Außerdem hatte ich ja heute sogar schon am ganzen Körper stinkenden grünen Schlamm gehabt! Seufzend nickte ich und ließ die Tortur über mich ergehen. Die Kosmetikerin kam mit ihren komischen dampfenden Töpfen an und schmierte warmes, zuckersirupähnliches Zeugs auf meine empfindlichsten Stellen. Mir grauste es jetzt schon davor, auf welche Weise dieses entfernt werden würde. Sie legte ein paar Stoffstreifen über das Wachs.

„So jetzt Zähne zusammenbeißen, Bella!" meinte sie heimtückisch und lächelte mich an. Sie kam mir vor wie eine Domina, die mich gleich in Sadomaso unterrichten würde. Sie hatte bestimmt sadistische Vorlieben in Bett. Immer noch lächelnd, ich stellte sie mir in Latex vor, riss sie plötzlich an den Stoffstreifen und mir blieb die Luft im Halse stecken.

„Aua!" rief ich. Doch der Schmerz war schon verschwunden. Erstaunt schaute ich sie an. Das war alles? All das Bangen und am Ende war es gar nicht so schlimm.

„Gar nicht so schlimm oder!" lachte sie jetzt. Die Latex-Domina verschwand aus meinen Gedanken. Sie riss jetzt noch an den anderen Streifen, kurz Autsch und Tadaa, mein Venushügel war glatt wie ein Babypopo. Erstaunt sah ich an mir herunter. Natürlich war ich dort jetzt krebsrot, aber es sah toll aus. Ich strich mit dem Finger über die empfindliche Haut.

„Ich bin überrascht! Wie lange hält das etwa?"

„Drei bis vier Wochen!" meinte die Nicht-Mehr-Domina.

„Unglaublich! Ich komm wieder! Das ist ja besser als rasieren!"

„Das sagen sie alle! Ist wie eine Sucht!" lachte die Kosmetikerin, als sie mir vom Tisch half.

Wir saunierten danach noch etwas und dabei konnte ich in aller Ruhe die Damen beobachten, die mit uns in der Sauna saßen. Obwohl sonst nichts als ihre Handtücher um sich geschlungen, trugen sie um ihre Hälse und Finger die größten Klunker, die ich je gesehen hatte. Wurden die nicht heiß in einer 100 c° Sauna? Fasziniert lauschte ich ihrem Klatsch und Tratsch, als mich Bridget fragte, ob ich noch zu ihr zum Essen kommen wolle.

„Ohne Mike?" fragte ich sie.

„Klar. George wird da sein. Er wollte dich jetzt unbedingt selber besser kennen lernen! Wollte wissen, wer da seiner Frau das Herz gestohlen hat!" sie lächelte mich liebevoll an.

„Uhm danke, gerne!" und schmunzelte zurück.

Nachdem wir unseren Spa-Tag beendet hatten und ich wieder genug Material für eine weitere Kolumne hatte, konnte es auf zu unserem Abendessen gehen. In New York war es inzwischen nur noch bewölkt, so dass ich einen Spaziergang bevor ich nach Hause fuhr in Erwägung zog. Aber ich wollte doch zuerst noch abwarten wie viel Zeit ich bei meinen neu gewonnenen Freunden verbringen würde.

In der Limo auf den Weg zu der Wohnung der Stanleys hatten wir noch witzige Unterhaltungen und lachten viel.

Als wir bei Bridget ankamen, nahm uns eine Bedienstete sofort unsere Taschen ab und führte uns in das Wohnzimmer. Oder sollte ich eher sagen den Wohnsaal? Bridgets Wohnung glich eher einem Palast als einer Wohnung, wie man sie sonst hinter diesen Straßenfassaden vermuten würde. Die Decken waren mit Stuck und Deckengemälden verziert. Schwere, hellbraune Brokatvorhänge hingen neben den Fenstern bis zum Boden runter. Über den Marmorboden lagen bei den Sitzbereichen rote Perserteppiche. Die Möbel waren nicht weniger prunkvoll. Neben einer großen braunen Ledercouch stand eine rote Chaiselongue die mit rotem Samt bezogen war. Sofort kam mir das Bild in den Sinn, wie die Römer in den Asterix Heften mit Wein und Trauben dort gefüttert wurden. Die Sitzlandschaft umrahmte einen offenen Kamin der den Großteil einer Wand einnahm. Darin prasselte ein warmes Feuer. Trotz der sommerlichen Wärme überheizte das Feuer den Raum nicht, so groß war er.

Überall standen große exotische Pflanzen. Aristokratische Gemälde hingen an den Wänden. An einer sogar ein riesiger mit Goldfäden gewobener Wandteppich. Er stellte eine Kriegsszene dar. Im Zentrum stand ein mächtig wirkender Soldat auf einem Schwarzen Schlachtross und hielt sein Schwert der Sonne entgegen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Wolken brach und ihn wie ein Scheinwerfer anstrahlte. Bridget hatte mir bei meinem letzten Besuch erklärt, dass das Bild einen von Georges Vorfahren aus England in einer Schlacht darstellte. Die Wohnung haute mich wieder um und bei der ganzen Pracht schämte ich mich kurz, wegen meines legeren Outfit, doch Bridgets Mann George war ebenfalls nicht im Anzug gekleidet.

„Hallo Ms. Swan. Ich habe so viel von Ihnen gehört! Ich wollte Sie unbedingt einmal fernab von dieser ganzen Charade kennen lernen. Bridget redet fast nur noch von Ihnen!" begrüßte er mich und hielt mir die Hand hin.

„Hallo Senator Stanley, wenn Sie mich wirklich so wie Bridget kennen wollen, dann nennen Sie mich bitte Bella!" lachte ich ihn an. Ich verstand sofort, warum Bridget mit ihm verheiratet war. Komisch, im Restaurant war mir das gar nicht so aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich dort einfach anders verhalten, als in den eigenen vier Wänden. Irgendwie erinnerte es mich an meine Situation, obwohl George sichtlich gelassen war. Vielleicht sollte ich das irgendwann einmal Bridget fragen.

„Dann nennen Sie mich bitte George! Kann ich Ihnen das Du anbieten, Bella? In meinen eigenen vier Wänden mag ich es lieber persönlicher!" lachte er jetzt.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre. Senator äh ich meine natürlich George!"

„Gut, da dies aus dem Weg ist, wie gefällt dir New York. Bridget tut immer etwas geheimnisvoll, wenn es um dich geht. Ich glaube sie hat dich ein bisschen unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Sie ist sehr wählerisch mit wem sie ihre Freizeit verbringt! Deshalb bin ich ja so neugierig!" Bridget knuffte ihren Mann in die Seite, lächelte dann aber.

„Vielleicht nehme ich sie ja unter meine Fittiche. Ein bisschen Leben in die High Society bringen!" lächelte ich herausfordernd mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und George lachte laut darauf los.

„Da hat sie Recht, George! Verbring einmal ein paar Stunden mit ihr und du verstehst es!"

„Meine Frau vergöttert dich vollkommen. Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie dich morgen auf ihr Testament als Alleinerbin setzt!" - erschreckt schaute ich zu ihm. Hoffentlich dachte er nicht ich wäre eine Erbschleicherin.

„Uhm, ich hoffe doch nicht! Wenn du das so sagst, komme ich mir vor wie eine intrigante Erbschleicherin! Du kannst mich aber gerne adoptieren, wenn du willst! Ich bin gerne bei dir!" lachte ich.

„Setzt du die Papiere auf, George!" lachte sie jetzt wieder.

„Also wie gefällt es dir hier in New York. Ich meine wirklich!" fragte George jetzt erneut. Ich saß hier mit einem Senator und machte Scherze. Die High Society war doch wirklich voll von Überraschungen.

„Am Anfang war ich etwas erschlagen, aber mittlerweile gefällt es mir ganz gut! Ich liebe den Central Park, meine kleine grüne Oase! Dort schreibe ich oft, äh … Geschichten!" erzählte ich ihm.

„Geschichten sehr interessant! Erzählen sie mir was! Fällt ihnen etwas ein?" fragte er mich.

Und ich fing an und hörte nicht mehr auf. Nichts über New York, sondern Geschichten aus meiner Jugend. Schandtaten, die ich mit Jake begangen hatte. Die Streiche, die wir den Lehrern gespielt hatten und nie erwischt worden sind. Wie es sich anfühlt von einer Klippe zu springen. Das Telefonat mit Jake am Tag zuvor rief mir das alles wieder ins Gedächtnis. Wer wollte schon langweilige Sachen hören. Die Sehnsucht nach Forks stieg immer mehr.

„Du bist wirklich erfrischend, Bella!" sagte jetzt George, nachdem meine Erzählflut langsam verebbte, als das Essen aufgetragen wurde. Wer sollte so viele verschiedene Sachen nur Essen? Erstaunt blickte ich auf die verschiedenen Schüsseln und Platten, die serviert wurden.

„Kann ich bei euch einziehen!" lachte ich, als ich meinen Teller regelrecht voll schaufelte. Austern, Hummer, Schnecken! Dinge die ich noch nie wirklich probiert hatte. „Es wäre eine Schande, wenn das alles verkommen würde. Was macht ihr damit eigentlich alles. Ich würde mich als Resteverwerter engagieren lassen!" scherzte ich, als ich eine Auster schlürfte. Sie schmeckte salzig und fischig, aber trotzdem lecker.

„Unser Personal nimmt es mit nach Hause! Ich glaube unsere Angestellten, bekommen das beste Essen in ganz New York!" meinte Bridget.

„Ich komme öfters vorbei, wenn ich hier immer so gutes Essen bekomme. Nur gut, dass ihr so große Türen habt. Irgendwann müsst ihr mich durchrollen. Ich hab es nicht so mit der - ich esse nur ein Salatblatt - Mentalität!" Die beiden lachten.

Ich nahm eine Schnecke zur Hand. „Hm, wie mache ich das jetzt?" fragte ich, als ich die Zange in der Hand hielt, um die Schnecke zu öffnen. „Nicht, dass ich gleich einen auf Pretty Woman mache. Ihr wisst schon – schlüpfrige Scheißerchen – und so!"

Bridget nahm eine Schnecke und zeigte mir, wie ich dieses Mistvieh öffnen konnte. Zum Glück flog das Ding nicht quer durch den Raum wie im Film. „Na bin wohl doch nicht von der Straße!" grinste ich und die beiden lachten wieder los.

„Du siehst sportlich aus, Bella! Wie hältst du dich fit?" fragte George.

„Ich gehe ins Fitnessstudio! Ich würde gern im Park joggen gehen, aber der ist so weit mit der U-Bahn weg. Da ich mich gerne ganz verausgabe, fehlt mir die Dusche direkt danach!"

„Komm das nächste Mal mit mir Joggen! Du kannst hier duschen, danach mein ich!" meinte Bridget jetzt. Stimmt sie ging ja im Central Park joggen. Klar, wenn man direkt daneben wohnte.

„Du siehst Bridget ist ganz versessen darauf jede Möglichkeit zu nutzen, dich zu sehen. Auch wenn du sie dafür durch den Park scheuchst!" lächelte George jetzt.

„Ich kann ja erst eine Stunde laufen und dann Bridget abholen, wenn es ihr zu viel ist!" sinnierte ich, malte mir gerade aus, wie schön es wäre im Grünen zu joggen. Wie in den Wäldern in Forks. Naja fast!

„Meine Güte, wie viel läufst du denn?" Bridget reagierte geschockt.

„Beim Laufen bekomme ich die besten Ideen!"

„Gut, dann am Sonntag?" fragte Bridget. Ich überlegte kurz. Samstag wollten Mike und ich in die Stadt. Sonntag müsste gehen.

„Warum nicht. Spare ich mir das Studio bzw. das Laufband!" strahlte ich.

Samstags wachte ich mit einer so unglaublichen Anspannung auf, dass an weiteres Schlafen nicht mehr zu denken war. Mike und ich würden heute einen neuen Verlobungsring kaufen. Tat ich das Richtige? War es das was ich wollte?

Ich schaute auf den Wecker, der in der Dunkelheit mit leuchtenden Zeigern erst sechs Uhr anzeigte und stöhnte leise. Mike schlief noch tief und fest. Ohne ihn zu wecken – stieg ich aus dem Bett und ging vom Schlafzimmer direkt ins Bad. Als ich in den Spiegel schaute, war mein Gesicht verzogen und ich versuchte mich selber anzulächeln. Es gelang mir kaum. Mein Spiegelbild verschwand vor meinen Augen, als erneut Tränen über meine Wangen liefen. Meine Gedanken fuhren regelrecht Achterbahn, versuchte verzweifelt sie zu ordnen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Die gesamten letzten fünf Wochen liefen wie im Zeitraffer immer wieder vor meinen Augen ab, dann die Zeit nach dem Unfall meiner Eltern. Wie Mike mich gefunden hatte, als ich bewusstlos in meinem Zimmer lag, die Zeit danach. Die Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Jazz, versuchten abzuwägen was ich tun sollte. Ich war durcheinander, ich verstand nicht was mit mir passierte. Wie mein Leben plötzlich so Kopf stehen konnte?

Ich würde heute mit Mike einen Ring aussuchen gehen. Zeigte nicht, dass ich mit aussuchen konnte, dass er sich änderte? Doch würde mir die Änderung reichen? Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, war ich froh den letzten Ring nicht mehr tragen zu müssen. Er war mir immer etwas unangenehm groß gewesen. Nicht wirklich zu mir passend. Und mit dem Stein bin ich oft irgendwo hängen geblieben oder mich eben geschnitten. Ob das ein Zeichen war? Als ich vor zwei Jahren Mikes Heiratsantrag angenommen hatte, schien es das Richtige. Doch jetzt zweifelte ich daran. Doch schuldete ich ihm nicht eine zweite Chance, auch wenn er nicht einmal wusste, dass es eine zweite Chance sein würde? Man soll ja keine schlafenden Hunde wecken! Immer wieder sagte ich dieses Mantra in meinen Kopf auf.

Er verdiente eine zweite Chance!

Er verdiente eine zweite Chance!

Er verdiente eine zweite Chance!

Ich kam mir vor, als würde ich an einer Kreuzung stehen, doch keiner der Wege die davon abzweigten, hatte einen Wegweiser. Lauter Straße die ins Nirgendwo führten, so viele Optionen und Wege, die wieder an Kreuzungen und in Sackgassen endeten. Manchmal komme ich mir so vor, als ob jemand über mir stehen würde, den richtigen Weg kennen würde und mich auslachte, weil ich mich in diesem Labyrinth noch nicht zu Recht gefunden habe und ständig die falschen Abzweigungen nahm. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich wie damals, als meine Eltern starben. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte. Es war als wenn ich mich in Kreis drehen und mich niemand stoppen würde. Ich dachte wieder an Jacob. Er hatte es immer geschafft Ordnung in mein Gedankenchaos zu bringen, dieses Karussell anzuhalten und mich aussteigen zu lassen. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir jetzt bei ihm zu sein und mich einfach vor allem zu verstecken. Doch ich wusste, ich musste mich dem stellen. Alles genau beobachten! Vergleichen! Abwägen! Voreilige Entscheidungen hatten mich schon einmal dazu gebracht, den falschen Weg einzuschlagen. Ich konnte das nicht riskieren. Ich musste mir selber sicher sein, bevor ich eine Straße betreten würde. Oh Verflixt, Rationalität war wirklich nicht eine meiner Stärken! Ich sollte nicht so viel darüber nachdenken, sondern erst einmal alles auf mich zukommen lassen. Was war so schlimm daran einen neuen Verlobungsring zu kaufen? Ich hielt mir damit eine Option offen!

Ich debattierte mit mir selber. Eine Angewohnheit, die ich früher nicht hatte. Da hatte ich frei in den Tag hinein gelebt. Eine Zeit ohne Probleme. Eine Zeit, als meine Eltern noch lebten! Vielleicht war ich doch rationaler, als ich dachte? Doch alle Überlegungen brachten mich wieder zurück an meine Kreuzung. Ich konnte noch nicht entscheiden. Ich war noch nicht soweit.

Ich ging duschen und kleidete mich in ein Polokleid von Lacoste, fühlte mich wie eine Golfspielerin. Lächerlich!

Da es erst sieben Uhr war, begab ich mich ins Arbeitszimmer und schrieb ein paar Stichpunkte über den Ausflug zur Freiheitsstatue zusammen. Doch irgendwie kam nur ein totaler Wirrwarr an Einfällen zusammen. Schreib ich etwa so, wie ich mich fühlte? Würden meine Kolumnen meine Gefühlslage preisgeben?

Gegen neun begab ich mich in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Mike kam irgendwann mit einem verschlafenen „Guten Morgen!" in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch, las die Zeitung.

„Schon wieder so eine Kolumne von diesem Wurm im Apfel! Wenn sich nicht halb New York dafür interessieren würde, müsste ich sie auch nicht lesen! Immerhin über den Times Square!" murrte er vor sich hin. Ich überging seine Abneigung gegen meine Artikel. Sie mussten ihm nicht gefallen. Es reichte mir, dass sie den New Yorkern gefielen. Verdammt es gab schon Souvenirs über den Wurm! Die Kolumnen waren gut! Ich war gut!

„Ich finde sie ganz nett!" sagte ich dann doch. „Sie sind witzig geschrieben!"

„Naja, irgendwas muss ja an ihnen gut sein!" meinte er dann gleichgültig. „Obwohl ich es nicht verstehen kann! Aber unsere Geschmäcker sind ja schon immer verschieden gewesen!"

„Das stimmt wohl!" seufzte ich.

„Mir gefällt was du anhast!" sagte er nun.

„Ich hab es dir zuliebe angezogen!" entgegnete ich knapp.

„Egal, ich finde es schön!"

„Kaffee?" meinte ich jetzt und kam mit der Kanne an den Tisch.

„Gerne!"

„Wir sollten darüber reden, was ich jetzt tun soll!" fing ich jetzt an mich vorzutasten. „Ich bin nicht zufrieden mit wohltätiger Arbeit, Mike!"

„Schon wieder dieses Thema! Woher kommt das alles plötzlich?" fragte er etwas gereizt.

„Alle um mich herum arbeiten. Ich brauche eine Beschäftigung. Wie wäre es, wenn ich unter einem Pseudonym versuche, etwas zu veröffentlichen?" versuchte ich zaghaft.

„Ich weiß nicht so Recht, Bella! Was ist wenn wir Kinder bekommen?" fragte er jetzt.

„Uhm, da ich ja zu Hause schreibe, wäre das doch kein Problem!" entgegnete ich jetzt, meine Stimme freundlich.

„Ich muss mir das überlegen, Bella! Welche Auswirkungen das hat!"

„Sollte ich nicht auch in diese Entscheidung mit einbezogen werden!" jetzt zitterte meine Stimme.

„Seit wann willst du in die Entscheidungen einbezogen werden?" fragte er jetzt argwöhnisch. Erneut seufzte ich leise.

„Seit jetzt eben. Es betrifft ja unser gemeinsames Leben. Es ist nur fair!"

„Du weißt, dass du manchmal falsche Entscheidungen triffst, Bella! Was, wenn das die Flasche ist?" fragte er nach.

„Ich werde schon nicht mehr rückfällig. Ich habe seit über sechs Jahren nichts mehr angerührt außer Mal eine Aspirin oder Antibiotika, wenn nötig, dass weißt du doch!" entgegnete ich.

„Ich weiß, aber bis jetzt dachte ich eigentlich, du bist zufrieden mit deinem Leben! Ich mache mir in letzter Zeit Sorgen um dich! Die ganzen Ärzte um dich herum, alles Quellen für Tabletten! Hast du darüber einmal nachgedacht!" sagte Mike und runzelte die Stirn, beobachtete mich.

„Nein habe ich nicht! Es sind meine Freunde und verdammt meine eigene Schwester! Wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken?" Nicht in Traum würde ich daran denken, sie für so etwas auszunutzen. Nicht im Traum würden sie daran denken, mir etwas zu verschreiben, ohne nachzufragen!

„Freunde, die dich zum Trinken verführen, in Kneipen mit dir gehen! Und keiner hat eine Ahnung davon!" murmelte er.

„Ich werde nicht rückfällig!" sagte ich nur leise, geschlagen. Was, wenn er es ihnen erzählte? Ich musste mich zusammenreisen!

„Das hoffe ich!" Das Thema war erst einmal für ihn erledigt zum Glück.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du etwas Seriöses schreibst?" fragte er jetzt. „Und das dann über ein Pseudonym veröffentlichst?" Etwas Seriöses, wie kam er nur auf so etwas. Ich schrieb kreativ.

„Du weißt, dass eher das Kreative meine Stärke ist!" sagte ich knapp.

„Hm, was ist mit dem Vorlesen. Du könntest doch selbst erfundene Sachen erzählen!" schlug er jetzt vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, es kommt mir sinnlos vor!"

„Was ist daran sinnlos, Kinder zu erfreuen?"

„Es ist einfach nicht das Richtige für mich, Mike!" konterte ich.

„Ich werde mir etwas überlegen!" sagte er jetzt und signalisierte damit, dass auch dieses Thema beendet war. „Wir sollten uns fertigmachen, wir wollen noch zu Tiffany's!"

„OK!" Noch hatte er sich nicht dagegen entschieden.

Wir machten uns fertig und fuhren mit der U-Bahn in die Stadt. Erneut beobachtete ich die Insassen. Definitiv eine Kolumne wert! Wir stiegen an der 5th aus und standen wenig später am Eingang des noblen Schmuckgeschäfts. Die Fassade wirkte schon pompös und elegant. Mit einer großen goldenen Eingangstür über der eine Statue prangte – Zeus oder so ähnlich - die eine Uhr auf den Schultern trug. Wir gingen hinein, an zwei finster drein blickenden Sicherheitskräften vorbei, die uns beäugten, als würden sie gerade abwägen, ob wir Schwerverbrecher sein könnten. Innen ging es genauso extravagant weiter. Ein großer Ausstellungsbereich mit vielen Glasvitrinen in denen sündhaft teure Geschmeide angestrahlt wurden. Die Kronjuwelen im Tower in England wurden weniger in Szene gesetzt. Ich wünschte in dem Augenblick, ich wäre mit Bridget hier. Wir würden so viel Spaß haben. Ich musste sie einmal fragen, ob wir nicht hierher kommen könnten.

Wir gingen zu den Verlobungsringen und betrachteten das Angebot. Wehmütig blickte ich auf den Ring meiner Mutter. Keiner der Ringe war in diesem Stil. Schlicht und elegant, außer der eine Ring, den ich in einer der Auslagen am Eingang gesehen hatte.

„Ich möchte etwas Schlichteres!" sagte ich jetzt.

„Was meinst du damit? Die Ringe sind doch schön! Schau mal den an!" Mike zeigte auf einen Ring mit einen dicken Diamanten, ähnlich dem Alten.

„Der Stein ist mir zu groß!" sagte ich mit fester Stimme. Er würde mich nicht überreden. Ein Kompromiss, darauf würde ich mich vielleicht einlassen.

„Hm, wie wäre es dann mit dem!" Er zeigte jetzt auf einen etwas kleineren Diamanten. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Die Ringe sind alle nicht so mein Stil. Beim Reingehen ist mir einer aufgefallen. Ich zeig ihn dir!" sagte ich und zog ihn an der Hand der anderen Auslage von Ringen. Dort lag der schlichte Platinring. Es war ein Reif, der kleine Diamanten rundherum eingefasst hatte. Kein großer Stein in der Mitte.

„Damit kannst du dich doch nicht zeigen. Was würden meine Kollegen sagen!" sagte er jetzt.

„Gut, wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?" fragte ich jetzt.

„Gut in Ordnung!" gab er sich geschlagen. Wir entschieden uns dann für einen Ring, mit dem ich leben konnte. Er war ähnlich wie der, den ich gewählt hätte, doch dieser hatte jetzt einen kleinen Extra-Diamanten. Er war OK! Mike murrte zwar etwas, doch kaufte den Ring dann. Mein erster kleiner Erfolg!

Wir gingen in den Central Park und setzten uns dort auf eine Bank, genossen etwas den Tag des Spätsommers. Ich beobachtete die Eichhörnchen, die hier wie Ratten zu Hause waren, wie sie schüchtern auf uns zu liefen und uns immer im Auge behielten. Sobald sie sich die Krümel, die ich von meinen Donat abgerissen und auf den Boden geworfen hatte, aufgepickt hatten, rannten sie schnell wieder zu den Bäumen. Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah in den blauen Himmel, an den kleine Wolken zu sehen waren, die verschiedene Gestalten annahmen und an uns vorbeizogen.

Doch nichts konnte mich darauf vorbereiten was sich in den nächsten Minuten vor mir abspielte. Ich sah ihn joggen. Er sah mich mit Mike und blieb stehen, sein Blick starr auf uns gerichtet.

„Bella!" hörte ich Mike sagen. Plötzlich packte er das türkisene Päckchen von Tiffany's aus und öffnete es. Ich spürte Jazz' Blicke auf mir. Sie verbrannten mich in diesem Moment. Ich wollte nicht hinschauen, tat es aber dann doch. Er starrte mich ungläubig an. Ich sah wieder weg, konzentrierte mich auf Mike mit Tränen in den Augen, als er mir den Ring ansteckte. Mike deutete es falsch, dachte ich wäre glücklich, wieder seinen Ring zu tragen. Zurück zu Jazz. In seinen Augen stand pure Wut und Enttäuschung. Wieder zu Mike. Ein triumphierendes Blitzen in den Augen. Jazz, wie sich seine Miene verzerrte, als mir Mike den Ring ansteckte. Ich wurde rot, hatte plötzlich Angst was passieren würde. Was mit mir passieren würde!

„Er sieht schön aus an dir! Ich bin froh, dass du wieder ein Symbol trägst, dass du zu mir gehörst!" lachte Mike. Ich sollte mit lachen, doch kein Ton kam heraus, außer einem heißeren, unverständlichen Krächzen.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella!" sagte nun Mike. Ich konnte nicht darauf antworten. Ich hörte Lärm, wie als ob jemand gegen etwas Blechernes trat und zuckte zusammen. Ich blickte schüchtern in die Richtung, doch Jazz hatte uns bereits den Rücken zugekehrt. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und ich starrte ihm hinterher, wie er ziemlich schnell wegjoggte. Auf dem Weg lag ein Mülleimer, der Inhalt überall verteilt.

In meinen Gedanken blitze die Kreuzung auf, über die ich den ganzen Tag nachgedacht hatte. Wie von einem Radiergummi bearbeitet, verschwand eine der Abzweigungen auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Ich starrte Jazz hinterher, sein Verschwinden aus meinen Blickfeld wie ein böses Omen!

Mike zog mich zu sich und küsste mich kurz auf den Mund. Kein Kribbeln entfaltete sich in mir. Die Zeit stand nicht still. Kein Vergessen, was um mich herum passierte. Nichts! Nur plötzliche bodenlose Leere. Nur ein allumfassendes Verlustgefühl blieb.

Ich hatte mir eine Möglichkeit verbaut, doch ich wollte das nicht. Ich brauchte die Möglichkeiten um mich zu entscheiden. Was sollte ich nur tun, wenn genau das die Option gewesen ist, die die Richtige gewesen ist. Plötzlich drehte sich wieder alles, als ich versuchte die Kreuzung wiederherzustellen, als wolle mein Unterbewusstsein nicht wahrhaben, was gerade passiert war. Das Karussell drehte sich weiter. Keiner der es anhielt. Ich sah noch Mikes besorgte Miene, als ich schluchzend neben ihn auf der Bank zusammensackte.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Rest des Tages sowie der nächste Tag vergingen wie im Trance. Ich sagte Bridget per Nachricht ab. Mike lief die ganze Zeit wie aufgescheucht um mich herum nach meinen Zusammenbruch im Park. Doch ich wollte ihn nicht sehen. Ich musste nachdenken, doch noch immer herrschte Chaos in meinem Kopf. Mein Schädel hämmerte und ich nahm eine Kopfschmerztablette, was erneut misstrauische Blicke bei Mike bewirkte. Ich schlief unruhig, wälzte mich herum, wachte ständig auf. Ich fühlte mich wie damals, nach dem Tod meiner Eltern. Mike war mein Rettungsanker gewesen, könnte er das nicht jetzt auch wieder sein?

War es nicht das was ich wollte? Mein Leben wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken, damit endlich das Chaos in meinen Gedanken verstummte? Ich brauchte Sicherheit. Ich war zu labil, als dass ich mir so etwas leisten konnte. Ich betrachtete den neuen Ring. Obwohl er schöner war als der Alte, konnte ich ihn ebenfalls nur angewidert anschauen. Am Montag um sieben stand ich übermüdet auf, das Gefühl dass mich beschlich, erinnerte mich stark an die erste Zeit nach dem Tod meiner Eltern. Und es jagte mir eine Heidenangst ein. In meinen Seidenschlafanzug setzte ich mich in die Küche und trank erst einmal Kaffee. Ich musste mich ablenken und schaltete mein Laptop an. Ich brauchte Beschäftigung, das war das Einzige, das mir jetzt helfen würde. Meinen Kopf mit anderen Dingen füllen! Eine Stunde schrieb ich an der Freiheitsstatuen Kolumne. Die Tasten rauchten durch meine Finger. Ohne Nachzudenken floss der ganze Frust hinein, verwandelte sich in Sätze, die zu meiner wohl sarkastischsten Arbeit wurden, die ich je geschrieben hatte. War das der Schlüssel zu der perfekten Kolumne? Verwirrung, die nahe daran grenzte, dass ich mich am liebsten selber in die Klapse einliefern würde? Ich konnte nichts mehr an der Kolumne verbessern. Ich fand sie selber brillant und schickte sie direkt an Marc Douglas!

Wenig später kam die Email von ihm zurück:

_To: _

_From: _

_Würmchen, schicken Sie mir mehr von dieser Sorte! New York wird Kopf stehen! _

_Marc Douglas_

Ich schrieb zurück:

_To: _

_From: _

_Nur, wenn Sie einen Aufruf starten, dass das Würmchen jetzt sein New York T-Shirt will! _

_;)_

Ich überlegte, wie ich den Rest des Tages verbringen sollte. Vielleicht mit der U-Bahn herumfahren und dort Leute beobachten? Es war gerade einmal neun Uhr morgens. Es klingelte an der Tür. Verwundert zog ich den Morgenmantel über. Wahrscheinlich der Briefträger. Vielleicht erwartete Mike ein Paket. Ich öffnete die Tür.

Mir verschlug es buchstäblich die Sprache, als die Person vor mir stand, mit der ich als letztes gerechnet hatte. Sein Blick war müde, düster nahezu zornig. Seine Augen dunkler als je zuvor. Sie bohrten sich regelrecht in die meinen, als wollten sie in mich hineinschauen, verstehen was mit mir los war. Ich schluckte lautlos und fing leicht an zu zittern, als sie meinen Körper hinab wanderten, kaum verhüllt in dem dünnen Schlafensemble. Seine Augen wurden noch dunkler, erinnerten mich in dem Moment an die einer Raubkatze, die ihr Opfer fixierte, bereit damit zu spielen. Jeder seiner Muskeln war angespannt. Verlegen schloss ich den dünnen Morgenmantel, unschlüssig ob ich ihn fortschicken sollte oder nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was passieren würde, egal welche Entscheidung ich treffen würde. Er sah mir wieder in die Augen, sagte kein Wort, ging dann einfach an mir vorbei. Ich schloss die Tür. In dem Moment wusste ich, dass er nicht gehen würde, ohne zu sagen, wieso er hier war. Hatte es schon gewusst, als ich ihn vor meiner Tür hatte stehen sehen. Wen täuschte ich überhaupt hier? Ich hätte ihn nicht weggeschickt. Ich drehte mich zu Jazz um, sah ihn an. Es herrschte ein derart unangenehmes Schweigen, dass es mir kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde er die Worte suchen, die in ihm brodelten. Alle Sanftheit an ihm war verschwunden, hier stand jetzt jemand ganz anders und ich wusste nicht ob ich diese Person fürchten musste oder nicht. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht vor lauter Unwohlsein, das mich überfiel. Er beobachtete jede meiner Bewegungen mit den Augen, blieb aber an der Stelle stehen, wo er war, unbeweglich.

„Warum!" entfuhr es ihm jetzt und ich schreckte durch das plötzliche Ende des Schweigens zusammen. Brachte keinen Ton heraus, suchte nach einer Antwort, versuchte zu verstehen, nach was er genau fragte. Ich fand keine Lösung!

„Ich dachte du wolltest ihn verlassen!" sagte er jetzt leise. Hatte ich das gesagt? Ich durchwühlte meine Erinnerungen, doch ich fand keinen Anhaltspunkt dafür.

„Verdammt, alles hatte darauf hingedeutet!" murmelte er jetzt frustriert. „Was ist es, was dich an ihm hält? Ich werde einfach nicht aus dir schlau! Ich hab dich schon einmal gefragt! Warum?" Er fixierte mich jetzt, wartete, dass ich antworten würde. Doch ich wusste, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. Früher hatte ich gesagt, er ist gut zu mir. Doch jetzt war ich nur noch durcheinander. Es herrschte nur noch das reinste Chaos in meinen Leben. Es war als ob Jazz alles zertrümmerte, was ich aufgebaut hatte und ich ließ es geschehen.

„Es ist etwas anderes, Bella! Ich bin mir sicher, da ist etwas was du allen verschweigst! Ich kann es dir ansehen! Was macht dich so abhängig von ihm?" fragte er jetzt und ich merkte, wie ich anfing zu zittern.

„Ich liege also richtig, wie es aussieht. Ich nehme an, nicht einmal Angie weiß es!" stellte er fest und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Verdammt, warum konnte er mich so gut lesen? Doch machte es mich abhängig von Mike. Das Problem war ich fühlte mich bei beiden sicher, doch dann auch wieder nicht. Jazz würde weiterbohren, bis ich reagierte. Ich musste etwas sagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst!" konterte ich jetzt und sein Blick wurde hämisch.

„Ah! Eine Reaktion. Redet die Dame jetzt wieder?" provozierte er mich.

„Was willst du hören?" antworte ich ruhig.

„Die Wahrheit! Dass was keiner weiß über dich?"

„Und warum denkst du hast du das Recht, mehr als andere über mich zu wissen?" fragte ich.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, ob du mit mir oder jemand anderen sprichst. Hauptsache du redest! Rede mit Angela! Es ist mir egal!" er versuchte die Lautstärke seiner Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Nur tu nicht so, als ob nichts wäre!"

„Es ist nichts!" meine Stimme wurde schrill.

„Du belügst dich selber! Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen!" sagte er jetzt. Es klang kalt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dich das angehen würde!" sofort wusste ich, dass ich das Falsche gesagt hatte. Er trieb mich in die Enge und er wusste es. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden sicherer!

„Du streitest es nicht einmal ab! Du solltest wissen, ich werde nicht locker lassen!" sein Blick bohrte sich wieder in meinen. „Rede mit Angela!" sagte er nur kurz.

„Damit sie es dir sagen kann, oder was?" erschrocken schlug ich die Hand vor dem Mund. Ein überhebliches Grinsen erschien kurz auf seinen Gesicht, das aber sofort wieder verschwand.

„Was hat er gegen dich in der Hand?" fragte er jetzt misstrauisch und ich stöhnte nur. Drehte mich von ihm weg.

„Er hat also etwas in der Hand!" stellte er fest. Meine Gedanken schwirrten im Dreieck.

„Nein hat er nicht!" sagte ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Dass einzige, was Mike tun könnte, wäre den anderen zu sagen, was damals geschehen ist. Doch ich war mir unsicher, ob ich es erzählen wollte.

„Egal, was es ist, es kann nicht so schlimm sein, dass du dein ganzes Leben verschwenden willst!" seine Stimme eindringlich. Tat ich das? Verschwendete ich mein Leben?

„Du hast Optionen, Bella!" hörte ich ihn. Die Kreuzung blitze in meinen Gedanken auf. Ich traute mich nicht zu fragen, wie diese Optionen aussehen würden.

„Dein Leben ist deine Entscheidung! Du wolltest nicht, dass er dir diesen Ring ansteckt! Glaube nicht, dass du so undurchschaubar bist, wie du denkst! Deine Fassade bröckelt!"

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht selber!" ich fuhr jetzt verärgert herum. Wie kam er dazu sich in alles einzumischen? Wieso musste er alles durcheinander wirbeln, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte? Als er mein böses Funkeln sah, grinste er wissend.

„Du bringst alles durcheinander! Was willst du von mir?" fragte ich ihn.

„Das musst du schon selber herausfinden!" sagte er grinsend.

„Und warum bist du immer so kryptisch, zum Teufel noch mal! Ich werde aus dir genauso wenig schlau, wie du aus mir!"

„Du irrst dich, ich bin gerade sehr viel schlauer geworden!" schmunzelte er jetzt.

„Ist es nicht das, was du wollest, schlau aus mir zu werden?" meine Stimme überschlug sich jetzt.

„Ich will noch sehr viel mehr!" er trat jetzt einen Schritt näher an mich heran und ich ging automatisch einen zurück.

„Was willst du?" fragte ich erneut, er drängte mich weiter zurück.

„Wie gesagt, das wirst du schon noch herausfinden!" ich fühlte die kalte Wand hinter mir und schluckte. Er stand jetzt direkt vor mir und sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich versuchte mich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, doch beide Hände stützen sich jetzt rechts und links von mir an der Wand ab, sperrten mich ein. Er war jetzt ganz nah, sein unwiderstehlicher Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. Ich fühlte mich erneut wie eine Maus, die starr vor Schreck in das Antlitz der Raubkatze blickte.

„Du wirst mir nicht entkommen!" seine Stimme war jetzt nah bei meinem Ohr und ich bekam bei der Aussage eine Gänsehaut. „Du wirst mir gehören, koste es was es wolle!" es hörte sich an, wie eine Liebkosung. „Egal wie, ich werde dich wachrütteln!"

Seine rechte Hand legte sich an meine Wange seine Finger strichen sanft über mein Kinn, als sich seine Lippen auf meine legten. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss und er löste sich schon nach Sekunden von mir, verschlang seinen Blick mit meinen, seine Hand liebkoste weiter mein Gesicht und ich schloss die Augen. Ein Finger strich über meine Lippen und ich öffnete leicht den Mund.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, was er eigentlich tut, dass du so gierig nach jeder Berührung bist!" die Worte hallten in meinen Gedanken wie Echo. Kurz darauf spürte ich seine Zunge an meinem Hals. Reflexartig legte ich den Kopf gegen die Wand, bot mich ihm an, war gar nicht mehr fähig etwas anderes zu tun. Jeder Atemzug raubte mir die Sinne, jede Berührung ließ alle Zweifel alle Gegenwehr, die ich an den Tag hätte legen sollen, verstummen.

Die Hand die eben noch meine Lippen berührte wanderte jetzt zu meinen Nacken, verfing sich in meinen Locken, drückte mich näher gegen seine Lippen, die leicht aber bestimmt meinen Hals entlang küssten, bis sie am Ohrläppchen vorbei, zu meinem Kinn und dann wieder den Weg zu meinen Lippen fanden.

Sie waren jetzt fordernd, als sie sich auf meine pressten, Zugang verlangten. Seine Zunge leckte an meiner Oberlippe entlang, nahm sie zwischen seine Lippen und ich seufzte leise. Ich fühlte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen und ich öffnete den Mund. Er reagierte sofort und massierte meine Zunge mit seiner.

Die Hand die eben noch in meinen Haaren war, spürte ich jetzt an meiner Schulter, wie sie weiter meinen Arm herunter strich, dabei meine Haut unter Feuer setzte. Jazz legte jetzt seine Hand auf meine Taille, öffnete dann geschickt den Konten des Morgenmantels und schob sie unter den Saum des dünnen Seidenhemdchens. Meine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich unter der Berührung an, seine Lippen jetzt nicht mehr auf den meinen, sondern wieder an meinen Hals tiefer gehend zum Ansatz meiner Brüste. Gleichzeitig wanderten seine Finger an meinen Seiten entlang, hinterließen überall eine Gänsehaut, wo sie mich streiften, sich ebenfalls langsam vorarbeitend zu meinen Brüsten.

„Du schmeckst unglaublich!" hörte ich aus weiter Ferne, konnte mich nur noch auf die Lippen, die Zunge die Finger konzentrieren, die Empfindungen entfachten, die noch nie ein Mann bei mir auslösen konnte. Ich schnappte geräuschvoll nach Luft als sich sein Mund durch den dünnen Seidenstoff um meine Brustwarze schloss, während Finger jetzt die Unterseite meines Busens liebkosten. Meine Rücken krümmte sich, meine Arme klammerten sich an seine Schultern. Bei jedem leichten Saugen zog ich den Atem ein, grundsätzlich fiel mir das Atmen immer schwerer. Jede erneute Berührung ließ es jetzt zwischen den Beinen kribbeln. Als ich mich gegen ihn presste lachte er nur leise gegen meine jetzt erhärteten Brustwarzen, sein heißer Atem durch den Stoff reizte zusätzlich meine jetzt empfindliche Haut. Er ließ von meinen Brüsten ab, seine Hand wanderte wieder tiefer und mir wurde bewusst, welchen Weg sie jetzt einschlug. Ich verkrampfte mich kurz, doch ich spürte seine Lippen jetzt an meinem Ohr. „Lass es einfach geschehen!" Seine Hand jetzt am Bund meines Höschens. Ein Stimmchen in meinen Kopf sagte mir noch, dass ich nicht das Richtige tat und als seine Hand unter den Bund glitt, versuchte ich noch ihn abzuhalten, griff nach seinem Handgelenk. Er hielt inne und seine andere Hand, die bis jetzt noch an der Wand lehnte griff ebenfalls zu, verschlang sich mit den Fingern meiner klammernden Hand zog sie weg, mit einem zweideutig gemurmelten: „Lass einfach los, Bella!"

Nichts was jetzt passierte war vergleichbar mit irgendetwas, was ich bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass er geschickt sein würde, doch wie konnte ich auf diesen Vulkan der Gefühle vorbereitet sein. Seine Hände fanden schnell ihren Weg, strichen dabei zart über meinen Venushügel, worauf mir erneut ein Seufzer entwich. Er küsste mich jetzt wieder, während ich seine Finger an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle spürte.

„Ich spüre, wie sehr du es willst!" Er grinste gegen meine Lippen, als er langsam einen Finger einführte und wieder herauszog, die Feuchtigkeit verteilte und mit zwei Fingern jetzt erneut in mich glitt, den Daumen jetzt an meiner Klit. Seine geschickten Finger wussten genau was sie taten, wo sie mich innerlich berühren mussten, um ein Feuerwerk der Empfindungen zu entfachen. Er hörte auf meine Lippen zu küssen.

„Mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an!" hörte ich ihn leise sagen und ich gehorchte. Ich sah ihn nur verschwommen, zwang mich aber die Augen offen zu halten. Mein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise, unkontrollierte Geräusche, wie ich sie wahrscheinlich noch nie von mir gegeben hatte entwichen meiner Kehle. Jede weitere Bewegung seiner Finger in mir, seines Daumens an meiner Lustperle brachte mich höher auf ein Level der Lust, wofür ich keine Worte fand. Alles um mich herum hörte auf zu existieren, nichts zählte mehr nur die Hitze, die sich in meinen Unterleib breit machte. Ich schloss die Augen wieder, als ich merkte wie sich die Muskeln um seine Finger anspannten und kontrahierten.

„Komm für mich Bella!" sein Atem blies mir ins Gesicht, und ich konnte nicht anders als seinen Worten Folge zu leisten. Er legte seine Stirn gegen meine, als ich seiner Hand entgegenkam, mehr wollte und ich explodierte mit einem erstaunten Stöhnen. Seine Finger stießen unaufhörlich weiter zu, ließen mich meinen Höhepunkt ausreiten. Mein Atem kam unkontrolliert! Ich öffnete überrascht die Augen, blickte direkt in seine und konnte ihn nur noch ungläubig anstarren.

Als seine Hand wieder aus mir heraus glitt, sah ich sein wissendes Grinsen und sein Augen blitzen. Was würde jetzt kommen? Würde er jetzt mit mir schlafen? Die Finger, die mich eben noch auf eine Welle der Lust geschickt hatten spürte ich nicht mir auf meiner Haut. Nahezu widerstrebend löste er sich jetzt komplett von mir. Ich konnte nur überrascht zusehen, wie er die Finger in seinen Mund steckte, mich schmeckte.

„Du schmeckst wirklich unglaublich!" er grinste jetzt, seine Erektion war deutlich zu sehen. Sein Anblick war so sexy und ich wusste ich wollte mehr.

„Ich weiß, dass du mehr willst!" lachte er leise. „Du weißt wo!" und er drehte sich um, ließ mich an der Wand gelehnt stehen, verließ dann die Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort.

JPOV

Ich begab mich in Richtung Ausgang. Die OP war lange und anstrengend gewesen. Hirnaneurysma, bei einem 16 Jährigen Mädchen. Solche OPs waren mit die Schwierigsten. Oft starb der Patient einem dabei unter den Händen weg. Sie erforderten hohe Konzentration und dauerten immer ziemlich lang. Ah endlich Luft, nach dem sterilen OP-Geruch!

Ich sah Angela auf einer Bank vor dem Eingang sitzen und sich mit einem anderen Mädchen unterhalten. Sie saßen mit dem Rücken zu mir. Die Andere hatte halb langes, lockiges, dunkelbraunes Haar. Dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Das musste Angies Schwester Bella sein, die gerade hergezogen war. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu ihnen. Als ich näher kam schnappte ich nur einen Gesprächsfetzen von Angela auf „…Er saugt dir das Leben aus!" Ich machte mich bemerkbar „Unterhaltet ihr euch gerade über Vampire, oder kann man stören?"

Beide drehten sich zu mir um. Ich hörte kaum, was Angela antwortete. War gefangen in dem Anblick der sich mir bot. Große blaue Augen sahen zu mir hoch und starrten mich an, hielten mich fest. Gott, das war also Bella. Wie passend der Name war. Mein Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper hinab. Wohlgeformte Brüste zeichneten sich unter ihrem Top ab. Sie trug nur eine kurze Jeans, die mir den Blick auf ihre ellenlangen Beine gewährte. So wohl geformt, schön geschwungen und straff. Ich musste sofort daran denken, wie sich diese um meine Hüften schlingen würden und wie perfekt sich ihr Körper an meinen pressen würde. Gott, die Kleine war sexy. Fickbar, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich riss mich aus diesen Gedanken „Hallo Bella, schön dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen. Angie hat viel von dir erzählt! Eigentlich redet sie ständig von dir!" und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ich wusste wie ich auf Frauen wirkte. Wusste genau, wie ich meinen Charme einsetzen konnte und musste, um sie gefügig zu machen. Und es verfehlte seine Wirkung auch bei ihr nicht, wie ich vergnügt feststellte, als sie irgendwas stotterte. Oh, schöne melodische Stimme. Wie es wohl klingen würde wenn sie meinen Namen in Ekstase schrie. Hm, zählte sie zu den laut schreienden, wimmernden oder genüsslich stöhnenden? Angelas Stimme holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Jazz, ich weiß dass Bella hübsch ist, aber du musst ihr keine schönen Augen machen!" lachte sie.

„Hübsch ist sie in der Tat!" antwortete ich und setzte mein unschlagbares Grinsen auf. Ich setzte mich auf die gegenüberstehende Bank. Musste die dicke Beule, die sich in meiner Hose gebildet hatte, verstecken.

[Angela! Angelas Schwester! Fuck! Warum ausgerechnet Angelas Schwester? ]

Ich konnte meine Gedankengänge nicht verhindern, die wieder zu Bella wanderten. Ich stellte mir vor, wo ich sie überall nehmen wollte. Auf jede nur erdenkliche Art. Wie ich sie an die Wand presste und eroberte. Oh, sie hatte die perfekte Größe dafür. Nicht zu groß. Gut zum hochheben. Es würde noch nicht mal anstrengend werden. Sie war ziemlich zierlich gebaut, dementsprechend leicht. Fuck, ich wollte sie am liebsten gleich hier auf die Bank legen und mich in ihr versenken!

Scheiß auf Angela!

„Angie, du hast untertrieben!" entfuhr es mir und ich ließ meinen Blick wieder über Bella wandern. Ich musste sie haben!

„Naja, egal! Wie war die OP?" fragte Angela nun. Hatte sie die Spannung gespürt? Ich musste mich etwas zusammenreißen. Angela kannte mich.

„Gut gelaufen! Keine Verluste zu beklagen!" meinte ich und grinste sie an. Angela und ich hatten eine humorvolle Art entwickelt mit dem ganzen Chaos und Druck, der im Krankenhaus auf uns lag, umzugehen.

Aber wieder zurück zum Sex auf Beinen vor mir. Ich musste subtiler vorgehen. Mich erst mal vortasten, was ich von Bella zu erwarten hatte. Die Lage checken. Ich wollte nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Dafür stand doch zu viel mit Angela auf dem Spiel. Erst mal etwas Smalltalk.

„Bella, erzähl wie findest du es bis jetzt in New York?" dabei lächelte ich sie an und beobachtete meine Wirkung auf sie. Sie sah mich mit ihren großen Augen an, schien erst gar nichts sagen zu wollen. Volltreffer! Ich machte sie definitiv nervös.

„Hm, ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht viel gesehen. Ich bin ja erst seit zwei Tagen hier!" ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. Ja, das war keine neue Reaktion von Frauen auf mich. Ich lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Vielleicht würde sie dann etwas gesprächiger werden? Es half.

„Ich war heute Morgen am Time Square. Es war total faszinierend die Leute zu beobachten!" Und da bot sich mir auch schon eine kleine Angriffsfläche.

„Du beobachtest Leute?" hakte ich nach. Bei Frauen war es immer wichtig, bei solchen Infos nachzubohren. Dadurch wirkte ich ernsthaft interessiert und dann öffneten sich alle früher oder später. Aber Angela machte mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung und antwortete für sie „Das ist eine Leidenschaft von ihr. Sie versucht das in ihre Bücher einzubringen."

„Hm ja. Man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, was die Mimiken von Leuten alles preisgeben. Ich brauche das um meine Charaktere zu beschreiben! Umso mehr verschiedene Menschen ich beobachte, umso mehr kann man über verschiedene Persönlichkeiten lernen!" führte Bella nun weiter aus. Das war ja richtig interessant. Welche Leidenschaften sie wohl sonst noch hatte? Oh, da würde ich bestimmt noch so einige gezeigt bekommen. Dafür würde ich schon sorgen. Ich musste sie weiter am Reden halten

„Ich stelle mir das schwer vor, wenn man immer verschiedene Menschen beobachtet, bekommt man ein verzerrtes Bild. Manchmal ist es interessanter, sich nur auf eine einzige Person zu konzentrieren. Du würdest erstaunt sein, wie viele Persönlichkeiten in einer einzigen Person stecken können!" Gezielt zum Nachdenken bringen war die Devise, während ich sie mit meinem Blick festnagelte. Das machte sie etwas verlegen.

„Uhm, ich kenne nicht so viele Leute, um mich auf sie zu konzentrieren!"

„Du erschaffst also Fantasiegestalten, anstatt lieber selbst herauszufinden, was es auf der Welt gibt?" versuchte ich sie zu analysieren.

„Ich schreibe Romane, das ist eben Fantasie!" Antwortete sie nun etwas schroff. Sie wirkte leicht verärgert. Hatte ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?

„Ich sagte doch, sie lebt in einer Traumwelt, Jazz!" lachte jetzt Angela. Bellas Blick verdunkelte sich noch mehr.

„Hey du bist meine Schwester. Du solltest mich verteidigen!" schimpfte sie wütend. Aw, sie war süß, wenn sie wütend war! Und so aufmüpfig... Ich wollte wetten, dass sie im Bett zur Wildkatze werden würde. Ich konnte es nicht erwarten das herauszufinden.

„Ich dachte sie wäre verschüchtert! Sie kommt mir eher wie ein kleines Kätzchen vor, dem man die Spielzeugmaus weggenommen hat!" Das erntete mir nun erneut ein böses Funkeln. „Anscheinend steckt doch noch etwas von einer anderen Persönlichkeit in ihr. Siehst du Bella, du bist das beste Beispiel. Ein Blick genügt nicht. Du musst schon jemanden näher kennen lernen, um so was herauszufinden!" Ich hatte heute einen guten Tag in meiner Schlagfertigkeit. Irgendetwas machte sie jetzt nachdenklich. Sie war wirklich eine amüsante Persönlichkeit. Da gab es noch so Einiges zu entdecken. Da kam mir eine zündende Idee. Allerdings sollte es nicht zu geplant klingen, ich wollte sie ja nicht verschrecken, deshalb gab ich mich etwas verlegen.

„Nun ja Bella, ich habe Morgen frei, wenn du einen Fremdenführer brauchst ich stelle mich gerne zur Verfügung!"

„Das ist eine tolle Idee Jazz! Ich und Ben müssen ja die ganze Woche arbeiten!" spielte mir Angela perfekt in die Hände. Das konnte ja nicht besser laufen!

„Uhm. In Ordnung!" meinte Bella etwas schwach. Yes! Damit hatte ich DIE Gelegenheit mich bei Bella vorzutasten. Ich hatte sie den ganzen Tag für mich allein, konnte ungestört meinen Charme spielen lassen. Sie um meinen Finger wickeln. Und sollte sich herausstellen, dass die Situation doch zu heiß war, in Bezug auf Angela, dann hatte ich ihr einfach die Stadt gezeigt und nichts weiter. Mein Gedankengang wurde von Angelas Pager unterbrochen. OP für sie, noch ein paar Minuten allein für mich mit Bella. Wir würden uns eh heute Abend zur üblichen Runde im Joe's treffen. Hm, dazu konnte Bella eigentlich auch gleich mitkommen. Natürlich um die anderen kennenzulernen.

„Ich bin ausgebucht. Essen mit Mike's Vorgesetzten!" bei der Erwähnung ihres „Verlobten" konnte ich die Grimasse nicht verhindern, die sich auch meinem Gesicht abzeichnen musste. Angie hatte mir genug von diesem Mike erzählt, dass ich wusste, man konnte ihn nur als steifen, dämlichen, langweiligen, öden Anwalt bezeichnen. Angie nannte ihn schon lange nur noch Krawatten-Schlappschwanz. Die Kleine hatte es definitiv nötig, es mal richtig besorgt zu bekommen! Ich hätte kein Problem damit, mich als Freiwilliger dafür zu melden! Zudem war er laut Angela der Grund dafür, dass sie und Bella sich über die ganzen Jahre so selten gesehen hatten. Oft musste ich Angela in der Unizeit trösten, wenn Bella mal wieder einen Besuch abgesagt hatte. Sie war dann immer am Boden zerstört gewesen. Am liebsten hätte ich einen sarkastischen Kommentar dazu abgegeben, wusste aber, dass Angela das nicht recht gewesen wäre. Nach einem knappen

„Wer nicht will, der hat schon" zog Angela ab.

„So, bleiben nur noch wir beide? Hast du noch etwas vor? Ich habe noch eine halbe Stunde Pause!" Ich sah ihr wieder tief in die Augen. Oft konnte ich schon anhand der Reaktionen auf meine tiefen Blicke die Frauen einschätzen. Und Bella ließ sich gut von mir festhalten. Sie wirkte wie ein scheues Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

„Deine Schwester hat untertrieben!" erklärte ich ihr: „Du bist nicht hübsch!" Dabei verzog sie das Gesicht und würgte ein ironisches Dankeschön heraus. Ich erklärte weiter „Ich denke du verstehst mich falsch. Ich sagte deine Schwester hat untertrieben. Sie sagte, du wärst eine Schönheit. Ich habe noch nie solche Augen gesehen. Verdammt du bist vollkommen!" Vergnügt beobachtete ich das Schauspiel auf ihrem Gesicht, wie das Blut bei meinem Kompliment in ihre süßen Wangen schoss. Und das Kompliment war noch nicht mal eine Lüge oder weit hergeholt. Sie war wirklich die erste Frau seit langem bei der ich diese Worte ohne ein innerliches Augenrollen hervorbrachte. Ich würde ihr noch nicht mal das Blaue vom Himmel lügen müssen um sie gefügig zu machen.

„Ähm Dankschön!" meinte sie verlegen. Sie bekam wohl nicht oft Komplimente. Sehr gut. Frauen, die nach Bestätigung ausgehungert waren, waren die leichteste Beute. Da meldete sich auch mein Pager zu Wort. Mist, jetzt war auch meine Zeit mit Bella zu Ende. Hm, dann musste ich klar machen, dass sie morgen auch wirklich erscheinen würde, zu meiner ganz persönlichen Stadtführung.

„Das wars wohl mit der halben Stunde Mittagspause!" ich erhob mich, ging auf sie zu und beugte mich zu ihr runter. Meine Lippen streiften ihre Wange. Ich hielt kurz inne. Wurde von ihrem Duft eingehüllt, so nah bei ihr. Ich atmete tief ein und vergas fast was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. Sie roch fantastisch. So außergewöhnlich frisch, mit einer ganz leichten süßlichen Note. Hm, zitrusartig? Nein, eher wie...wie frisches Zitronengras? Und durch das süßliche – wie Honig und Himbeeren - erhielt alles eine ungemein erotisierende Wirkung. Sofort bildete sich die Beule in meiner Hose von neuem.

„Morgen um zehn vor dem M&M Laden am Time Square!"hauchte ich ihr ins Ohr. Meine Finger wanderten zu ihrem Nacken und ich strich ihr einmal durch ihre braunen weichen Locken. Wie Seide fühlten sie sich an. Meine kleine Geste blieb von ihr nicht unbemerkt und ich konnte sehen, wie sich auf ihrer zarten Haut am Nacken eine Gänsehaut bildete. Ich wartete geduldig, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand und ein leises OK rausbrachte. Mmh, am liebsten hätte ich mich gleich hier und jetzt in ihr vergraben. Verdammt.

„Verdammt!" Scheiß auf Angela! Ich musste Bella auf jeden Fall haben! Koste es was es wolle! Sie versteifte sich. Oh hatte ich das etwa laut gesagt? Ach egal. Ich erhob mich wieder. Wie sie wohl erst schmecken würde, wenn sie schon so gut roch? Oh ich wollte sie schmecken, sie austrinken. Bis zum letzten Tropfen. Ja, ich würde definitiv meine Regeln bei Bella etwas lockern. Bellas verwunderter Blick holte mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich mir unbewusst mit den Fingern über die Lippen gefahren war. Ihre Verirrung spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder. Ich hatte wohl mit meiner Handlung einen inneren Tumult bei ihr ausgelöst. Wieder ein Schritt zum Tor hin. Oh und zu einem sehr schönen, weichen und hoffentlich engen Tor... OK! Schluss jetzt! Sonst würde ich den restlichen Tag mit einem Ständer herumlaufen müssen. Also bisher wusste ich, dass ich bei Bella auf jeden Fall Reaktionen hervor rief. Und sie war definitiv von mir angezogen. Dann musste ich mich jetzt nur noch an das Angela- und Mikethema vortasten.

„Musst du nicht irgendwelche Leben retten!" Ich sah ihr noch mal tief in die Augen. Nur ungern ließ ich den Schauplatz voll unverrichteter Taten hinter mir. Aber das konnte ich nun nicht ändern. Würde bis morgen warten müssen. Ich fragte nach ihrer Nummer – Hatte ja einen guten Grund dazu, mit unserem morgigen Date – und ging in Richtung Krankenhauseingang davon.

Als ich in die Umkleide kam, schrieb ich Bella noch eine SMS:

„_Verlauf dich nicht auf den Nachhauseweg. Sonst muss ich dich Suchen kommen, damit du Morgen um zehn auch wirklich auftauchst! xxx Jazz_".

Oh, das Zebra graste schon gefährlich nahe am Löwen, ohne von diesem etwas zu ahnen.

Fünf Stunden später kam ich endlich zu Hause an. Die OP war verdammt anstrengend gewesen. Und dann war der Patient am Ende doch gestorben. Allerdings standen die Chancen von Anfang an nicht gut. Der Patient war ein Fensterwischer, der gut sieben Meter auf den Betonboden geklatscht war. Da waren die Hirnverletzungen zu gravierend, der Schädel regelrecht zertrümmert. Solch OPs waren schon sehr deprimierend, da stand man Stunden hoch konzentriert im OP, wobei man von vornherein weiß, dass es Zeitverschwendung war. Aber das durfte man nicht an sich ran lassen. Mittlerweile konnte ich relativ gut abschalten nach der Arbeit. Oft trafen wir uns im Joe's. Heute war ich nur kurz da, da die OP so lange dauerte. Jetzt wollte ich nichts anderes als eine Dusche und eine Couch. Meine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Bella. Etwas heikel war die Situation ja schon, im Hinblick auf Angela. Warum musste auch gerade Angelas Schwester purer Sex auf zwei Beinen sein? Warum musste gerade sie die erste seit 5 Jahren sein, die ich schmecken wollte, austrinken wollte? Ich musste einfach wissen, wie süß ihr Nektar war! Die erste seit fünf verdammten Jahren! Fünf Jahre, in denen ich keine Frau mehr auf diese Art verwöhnt hatte. Ich bekam immer meinen Spaß. Und wusste genau, wie ich sie alle rum bekam. Hatte meine Techniken perfektioniert. Wusste genau bei wem ich sie wie einsetzen musste. Und war bisher immer ans Ziel gelangt. Keine Einzige hatte mir widerstehen können. Und es waren viele. Selten hatte ich Lust auf eine zweimal. Warum auch, wenn eine Neue um die Nächste Ecke auf mich wartete? Wenn man zulange bei einer blieb konnte das schnell aus dem Ruder laufen und ehe man es sich versah, wurde aus dem eben noch heißen Fick ein nerviges Biest, das von Liebe faselte. Und das war ja wohl der Sexkiller überhaupt! Und nerviges Streiten und der ganze Beziehungs-Hokuspokus. Ich bekam es doch bei den Pärchen um mich herum mit. Warum sollte ich mich mit so was abgeben, wenn ich doch so alles bekam was ich wollte, ohne den Stress hinterher? Ich fuhr gut damit. Die anderen hatten sich auch daran gewöhnt. Ok die Mädels hatten wohl eher damit abgefunden. Sowohl Angela als auch Rose hatten mich versucht mit Bekannten und Freundinnen zu verkuppeln. Früher oder später gaben beide auf. Angela hatte irgendwann mal etwas gemurmelt, das sich wie „ ich habe keine Lust noch mehr Freundinnen zu verlieren, wegen dir." angehört hatte. Was konnte ich dafür? Ich spielte meistens mit offenen Karten, oder zumindest hinterließ ich sie an meiner statt morgens auf dem Bett. Die Nachricht war doch wohl deutlich genug!

Bei Bella würde ich meine Taktik etwas anpassen müssen. Angela kannte mich einfach so gut. Ich würde Gelegenheiten finden müssen, sie alleine zu treffen. Damit die anderen nichts erfuhren. Ich würde verdammt vorsichtig sein müssen. Aber ich musste es bei Bella auf jeden Fall versuchen. Der Reiz war einfach zu groß. Und im Hinblick auf meine Eroberungsrangliste würden die Umstände Bella zu einer äußerst reizvollen Herausforderung machen. Bei dem Gedanken an sie, an ihre langen Beine, ihre seidenen Locken, die großen unschuldigen Augen, bekam ich augenblicklich wieder einen Steifen. Ich dachte an ihre sinnlichen, weich geschwungenen, rosigen Lippen. Es baute sich ein Bild in meinem Kopf auf, wie sich diese um meinen Schwanz schlossen und daran saugten. Das erste Mal seit langem hatte ich eine Morgenlatte, bevor ich ins Bett ging. Ich öffnete meinen Reißverschluss und kümmerte mich darum.

BPOV

Und ich sank zu Boden, mein Gehirn hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch nichts schien mehr Sinn zu ergeben. Was war das gerade eben? Ein einziges Bild blitze in meinen Gedanken auf. Der Weg, der verschwunden war, war wieder vorhanden, doch er war unergründlich. Allerdings erschien jetzt noch ein weiterer Weg sich zu erschließen und ich fing an zu schluchzen. Ich stand auf und lief zu meinem Handy und wählte die Nummer, von der einzigen Person, die mir jetzt helfen konnte.

„Bumbel?" hörte ich die vertraute Stimme und ich schluchzte ins Telefon: „Ich komme heim, Jake!"

„In Ordnung! Wann?" Jake war alarmiert. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, mein Schluchzen war unkontrolliert, wie nie zuvor. Oder doch, es war genauso, wie als mir an diesen verhängnisvollen Tag das Telefon aus der Hand glitt.

„Bum? Was ist los? Rede mit mir!" hörte ich Jake.

„Ich muss jetzt am Flughafen anrufen, Jake! Bis später!" Ich legte auf und legte mich aufs Sofa, die Tränen liefen jetzt unaufhörlich. Ich zog die Beine an meinen Körper und ergab mich meinen Trümmerhaufen von einem Leben.

Ich musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich stand Mike vor mir. Ich lag immer noch im Schlafanzug auf der Couch, spürte immer noch jede Berührung von Jazz.

„Bist du heute überhaupt einmal aufgestanden?" fragte er überrascht. Ich vernahm den sorgenvollen Unterton in seiner Stimme, doch ich hatte keinen Nerv mit ihm zu reden, antwortete einfach nicht und starrte an die Wand.

„Hast du mich nicht gehört?" kam es jetzt von ihm und er kniete sich neben mich, strich mir über die Stirn. Ich zuckte zusammen, die Wut begann in meinen Adern zu brodeln. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand ich auf und ging in die Küche. Er folgte mir geräuschlos. Ich riss die Kühlschranktür auf und nahm eine Flasche Cola heraus. Ich nahm mir ein Glas, goss etwas ein und trank es in einem Zug leer.

„Bella, du hast doch nicht?" fragte er jetzt misstrauisch nach. Ich sah ihn an, mein Gesicht aggressiv.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" pfefferte dabei das Glas in die Spüle, dass es zerschmetterte. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er meiner Bewegung folgte, mit entsetzter Miene das Geschehen betrachtete.

„Du hast wieder etwas genommen!" beschuldigte er mich jetzt. „Wie kannst du nur?"

„Ich habe keine Lust mit dir zu reden! Und zu deiner Information ich habe nichts genommen!" schrie ich jetzt. Ich war wütend auf alle und jeden. Auf Mike, dass er es nicht schaffte, dass ich mich so fühlen konnte, wie heute Morgen! Auf Jazz, dass er in mein Leben rauschte und alles durcheinander brachte. Auf Angela, weil ich nicht mit ihr reden konnte. Auf mich selber, weil ich mich auf Spielchen einließ, von denen ich nicht wusste, wie sie gespielt wurden.

„Warum bist du dann so aggressiv?" Mike versuchte seinen Tonfall zu beherrschen. Er widerte mich in diesen Moment nur an. Verdammt, die ganze Welt widerte mich an. Scheiß New York!

„Du kannst heute auf dem Sofa schlafen!" entgegnete ich schrill.

„Was ist nur in dich gefahren?"

Ja, was war nur in mich gefahren?

„Du liegst am Abend noch im Schlafanzug auf der Couch! Am Samstag war doch noch alles in Ordnung!" er klang jetzt bekümmert. Schaute mich traurig an, erinnerte mich an den Mike aus der Schulzeit.

„Nichts ist in mich gefahren!" konterte ich. „Ich hab einfach keine Lust auf dein Gerede!" In Wahrheit hatte ich keine Lust mich mit irgendetwas auseinander zusetzten. Ich brauchte Ruhe. Ich drehte mich auf den Absatz rum, ließ ihn stehen und lief in das Schlafzimmer, packte mir die Decke und das Kissen von Mike und warf es durch die Tür. Ich rauschte an ihm vorbei, holte mein Laptop, um dann wieder im Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden. Die Tür knallte lautstark zu, schloss ihn aus! Zitternd vor Zorn setzte ich mich auf das Bett, öffnete mein Notebook und suchte nach Flügen. Ich fand einen für Samstag! Am liebsten wollte ich am nächsten Tag bereits fliegen, einfach verschwinden, doch ich brauchte noch Material für meine Kolumnen. Ich konnte mir Alices und Emmetts Angebot nicht entgehen lassen. Meine Wut durfte mir nicht bei meiner Karriere im Weg stehen. Ich musste diese Woche einfach nur überstehen. Per Handy schickte ich Jacob die Flugdaten durch. Die Antwort kam sofort, dass er mich Samstagabend in Seattle abholen würde. Als das erledigt war, merkte ich, dass ich etwas ruhiger würde.

Ich betrachtete den Ring und warf ihn dann angewidert in die Nachttischschublade!

Mike klopfte irgendwann leise gegen die Tür, doch ich ignorierte ihn, starrte nur an die Wand, mein Kopf jetzt leer, als ich an die grünen Wälder von Forks dachte. Wie als wäre es mein Rettungsanker, hielt ich mich daran fest, zwang mich dazu, die Kreuzung aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Meine eigene Straßenführung erinnerte mich an das Chaos in New York, und es ließ mich trotz meiner Wut schmunzeln. Wieso sollte ich mich nicht darüber auslassen. Jeder Autofahrer hupte hier einen an, wenn man über eine Straße ging, obwohl man grün hatte. Man brauchte Stunden um aus der Stadt herauszukommen. New York glich dem Chaos in meinem Schädel. Es würde so einfach sein, darüber zu schreiben. Da der Schlaf nicht kommen wollte, setzte ich mich im Bett auf, machte mich erneut an meinen Computer und begann zu tippen. Bis tief in die Nacht ließ ich mich über das unmögliche New York aus. Beschimpfte Fußgänger und Autofahrer gleichermaßen. Erzählte von zwielichten und zermüllten Gassen, Straßen, die einfach zugemauert waren. Kein gutes Haar war in dieser Kolumne über New York zu finden. Sie war düster, sarkastisch, unfreundlich! Genauso, wie ich mich fühlte. Meine Wut war für die Ewigkeit festgehalten. Erschöpft fiel ich kurz darauf in einen traumreichen Schlaf. Ich lief an einer Straße entlang an der jeder Abzweigung eine andere Person stand, Mike mit Hundeblick im Teenageralter, Angela die mich flehend anschaute, damit ich zu ihr lief, ihr alles erzählte, Jazz unmöglicher weise mit Tanya im Arm mich überheblich angrinsend, doch ich lief weiter die Straße entlang ohne zu zögern. Ich würde meinen Weg allein finden! Am Ende der Straße winkte mir Jake zu und mein Traum-Ich lächelte.

Am nächsten Morgen riss mich die Türklingel aus dem Schlaf. Ich zog mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf und stöhnte laut. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, auf eine Wiederholung von gestern. Mein Handy klingelte und ich seufzte, nahm es zur Hand. Es war Angela!

„Was?" fragte ich mürrisch ins Telefon.

„Verdammt mach auf!" schrie sie nahezu durch die Ohrmuschel. Verwirrt fuhr ich hoch. War etwas passiert?

„OK, OK! Bin schon unterwegs!" Verschlafen lief ich zur Tür, wunderte mich kurz noch, warum Angela so früh hier aufkreuzte. Als ich die Times in ihrer Hand sah wurde mir schlagartig bewusst warum. Es war Dienstag. Die Kolumne!

„Pretzel-Seller! Jaja, streit es gar nicht erst ab, kleine Schwester! Du bist Würmchen! Wie konnte ich da nicht früher drauf kommen. Wie geil ist das denn!" Sie fiel mir nahezu um den Hals und drehte mich im Kreis.

„Oh mein Gott, du hast einen Job! Und was für einen! Das ist so genial! Ich wusste, dass deine Überraschung mich freuen würde, doch sie hat mich buchstäblich von den Socken gerissen. Du hättest mich beim Frühstück in der Kantine sehen müssen. Vor allen Leuten bin ich kreischend aufgesprungen. Dann ist mir wieder eingefallen, dass du gesagt hast, niemand dürfte etwas wissen und ich habe mich mit hochrotem Kopf wieder hingesetzt. Du hättest Jazz sehen müssen, wie er mich angestarrt hat. Oder Edward. Es war so peinlich, aber ich musste die ganze Zeit grinsen. Hab dann scheinheilig gesagt, die Kolumne ist einfach zu gut! Jazz hat nur gegrinst und gesagt, zeig einmal her! Bin dann geflüchtet und direkt hierher. Hast du eine Ahnung, was für ein Andrang auf die Times ist jetzt! Oh Gott erzähl schon! Wie kam es dazu?" sie redete so schnell, ich hatte Mühe ihr zu folgen. „Du versteckst jetzt immer Hinweise, stimmt's? Das würde so gut zu dir passen! Himmel, das ist so unglaublich? Wie viel bekommst du pro Kolumne? Wie kommst du an die Times? Wenn das die anderen erfahren? Oh ich freue mich auf ihre Gesichter! Du musst mir unbedingt sagen, wann du für wen Hinweise versteckst! Ich will ihre Gesichter nicht verpassen! Sag schon was, ich brech hier gleich zusammen und hyperventiliere!" Ich lachte. Angela immer so melodramatisch.

„Naja es hat sich so ergeben! Weißt du von den Treffen mit den High Society Damen? Da hat mich eine unter ihre Fittiche genommen! So kam ich dann irgendwie an den Job in der Times. Und ja ich verstecke Hinweise in den Kolumnen!"

„Bin ich die erste, die es weiß. Nein warte, du hast am Samstag über die Regatta geschrieben. Dieser Mistkerl, wie konnte er das verheimlichen! Deshalb das Grinsen. Wenn ich den erwische! Normalerweise erzählt er doch sonst alles!"

Das wagte ich wirklich zu bezweifeln, sonst wäre sie mir bestimmt an die Gurgel gesprungen oder ihm. Ihr Blick fiel jetzt auf das Sofa, wo die Bettwäsche von Mike fein säuberlich gefaltet lag und ich wurde verlegen.

„Oh Ohhhhhhh! Oh mein Gott!" Angela jubelte plötzlich los. „Es passiert! Es passiert! Du hast dich die ganze Zeit schon so komisch verhalten! Hast du Mike aus dem Schlafzimmer gekickt?" Ich stöhnte nur. Ich hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden. Ich wusste doch selber nicht genau, was los war.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, Angela!" sagte ich schroff und sie blickte mich erstaunt an.

„Egal, erst das mit der Pille, dann die Kolumne, dann der verlorene Ring und jetzt kickst du Mike aus dem Bett! Ein Mädchen wird doch noch träumen können!" lachte sie ausgelassen und ich musste schmunzeln.

„Und du schmunzelst jetzt! Ah Himmel, wie oft willst du mich heute noch zum hyperventilieren bekommen! Verdienst du genug Geld mit der Kolumne! Ah warum frage ich überhaupt! Da waren ja die Angebote von anderen Zeitungen! Due verdienst einige Tausend pro Kolumne! OH, du wirst reich!" lachte sie.

„Ang, meinst du könntest das einmal in deinem Leben verheimlichen?" fragte ich sie.

„Wieso?" sie schaute jetzt neugierig aus.

„Weil ich es so wünsche? Ich hab so viel um die Ohren, ich hab keine Lust mich vor jedem zu rechtfertigen!" ich sah sie flehend an. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendwer, vor allem Jazz, das von Mike und der Bettwäsche auf dem Sofa jetzt wusste. Ich musste erst nach Forks, alles durchdenken. Mir endlich alles von der Seele reden.

„OK! Aber nur weil du mir meinen Tag versüßt hast! Allerdings werden die anderen fragen, was los ist. Du weißt ich bin nicht so gut mit Geheimnissen. Vor allem Jazz und Ben werden mich durchschauen!" sagte sie jetzt zweifelnd.

„Dann erzähl Ben und Jazz von der Kolumne! Das erklärt deine Euphorie! Und den anderen, dass du die Überraschung kennst!" grinste ich sie jetzt an.

„OK! Ja das ist eine Idee! Das könnte klappen!" lachte sie.

„Danke Ang!" ich zog sie in die Arme und sie drückte mich enthusiastisch zurück.

„Meine kleine Schwester, endlich!" lachte sie. Wenn sie wüsste, was für ein Sturm in mir brodelte.

„Weißt du, dass es bereits Souvenirs gibt vom Wurm?" ich holte mein Handy und zeigte ihr das Foto von der Freiheitsstatue.

„Wirklich! Wow, Bella! Das ist eine große Sache! Die haben nicht einmal eine Woche gebraucht zu reagieren! Verdammt, ich hyperventiliere schon wieder!" sie lachte sich kaputt! „Daher die Ansage, von Times Chef persönlich, wegen des New York T-Shirts! Oh Gott! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich bekomm das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht! Als ob ich Botulinumtoxin gespritzt bekommen hätte! Ich Botox-Zombie! Muss mal Edward fragen, ob er da was machen kann!" sie quietschte und umarmte mich wieder. Ich musste nicht viel reden, sie übernahm das ja alles zum Glück!

„Naja, Ang du kannst ja eigentlich nichts sagen. Was würden deine New Yorker sagen, dass du sie hinter ihrem Rücken verspottest!" lachte ich jetzt.

„Oh daran hab ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht! Du bist so gemein, weißt du das!" sie schaute mich böse an.

„Tja, reine Berechnung!" ich grinste sie herausfordernd an.

„Kommst du am Samstag mit ins Joe's?" fragte sie mich dann.

„Uhm. Klar warum nicht!" antwortete ich ihr. Lieber so tun als ob nichts wäre. Ich konnte doch jetzt nicht erklären, dass ich einfach verschwinden würde für zwei Wochen. Das würde nur eine ellenlange Ausfragerei nach sich ziehen. Ich war noch nicht soweit mit ihr zu reden.

Angela ging eine halbe Stunde später, um sich von ihrer Nachtschicht zu erholen und ich überlegte mir eine Beschäftigung für den Tag. Den Rest des Tages setzte ich mich in die U-Bahn und beobachtete die Fahrgäste. Nebenbei ging ich weiter meinen Gedanken nach! Jazz Worte hallten noch immer in meinen Ohren. _„Du wirst mir nicht entkommen! Du wirst mir gehören, koste es was es wolle!" _Was sollte ich von so einer Aussage halten? Was wollte er damit sagen? Dass er nicht lockerlassen würde, bis er mich im Bett hatte? Was war das überhaupt für eine Aktion gewesen? Wollte er meinen Appetit anregen, dass ich ihn irgendwann anflehen würde, dass er mich flachlegte? Wieder wurde ich zornig, versuchte mich auf meinen Job zu konzentrieren. Ich hatte mich getäuscht. Wenn ich gedacht hatte, gestern war ich schon wütend gewesen, dann war ich es heute umso mehr. Und Mike, mit seiner ständigen Schnüffelei, wie er plötzlich einen auf liebevoll machte! Argh! Und jetzt auch noch Angela, die wahrscheinlich ihren Mund wieder nicht halten konnte! Es war mir einfach alles zu viel! Drecksloch hier, verfluchtes New York! Ich wollte nur noch weg!

Mein Blick wanderte jetzt wieder zu den Fahrgästen. Ungläubig sah ich eine Schwangere Frau, der jetzt ein Platz freigemacht wurde. Im ersten Moment wirklich eine nette Geste, aber sahen die Leute nicht die Unförmigkeit des Babybauchs? Diese Frau trickste, um sich einen Platz zu ergattern. Gerissene, betrügerische New Yorker!

Alle zwei Stationen gaben sich Bettler die Klinke oder eher die U-Bahntüre in die Hand. Als erstes ein Saxophonspieler. Ich gab ihm zehn Dollar und er spielte für mich „New York, New York!" – wie passend, dachte ich ironisch! Als nächstes trat ein Mann ein, der Brandnarben im Gesicht hatte. Auch ihm gab ich zehn Dollar. Ich musste mal Marc Douglas fragen, ob ich das als Spesen absetzten konnte.

Den Tag über verteilt wurde ich noch von einem Liebespärchen belästigt, dass mir so vorkam, als ob sie gleich in Mitten der Leute zum öffentlichen Ärgernis wurden. Sie lagen regelrecht auf der Bank neben mir. Ab und an berührte mich sogar die Hand des Mannes, so dass ich zum Aufstehen gezwungen wurde. Fassungslos sah ich, wie sie jetzt drei Plätze einnahmen. Verdammte exebitionistische New Yorker!

Ein anderer Fahrgast hatte seinen Arm in einer Schlinge und bekam wie die gefakte Schwangere einen Platz angeboten. Doch auch er trickste nur, wie ich bemerkte. Er bewegte seinen kaputten Arm viel zu sehr und kratze sich einmal damit hinter dem Ohr. Als er meinen erstaunten Blick sah, grinste er nur hämisch.

Verfluchtes betrügerisches New York aber auch!

Als nächstes setzte sich ein stinkender Mann neben mich, so dass ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit das Abteil verlassen musste. Es überraschte mich nicht, dass mit mir seltsamerweise das halbe Abteil den Wagon verließ und in einen anderen wechselte.

Verdammtes stinkendes Drecksloch!

Gegen Abend hatte ich genug Stoff und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Überraschenderweise war Mike bereits zu Hause. Er hatte chinesisches Essen mitgebracht und schaute mich traurig an.

„Können wir darüber reden?" fragte er.

„Ich habe nichts zu bereden Mike!" sagte ich knapp.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen!" er versuchte mir in die Augen zu schauen und ich ließ es zu. Es war ein studierender Blick nach Symptomen suchend. Anscheinend fand er nichts und seufzte nur. Ich verstand nicht warum, da er doch eigentlich glücklich sein sollte, dass ich clean war.

„Was soll das Geseufzte?" wollte ich gereizt wissen.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen!" sagte er knapp.

„Und jetzt seufzt du, weil du nichts findest! Wo ist hier die Logik?" schimpfte ich jetzt. Ich sah, wie sein Blick auf meine linke Hand fiel und er schaute nur entsetzt, als er bemerkte, dass ich den Ring nicht trug!

„Wieso hast du den Ring nicht an?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich hatte eine allergische Reaktion!" log ich jetzt.

„ Oh, OK!" es klang nicht überzeugt: „Lass uns essen!"

„Ich habe keinen Hunger!" erwiderte ich verärgert. Warum konnte er heute nicht einfach noch im Büro sein. Er war doch sonst immer bis spät in die Nacht am arbeiten. Gerade jetzt wo ich nachdenken musste.

„Ich möchte, dass du heute wieder auf dem Sofa schläfst!" sagte ich, als ich aufstand und ohne ein Wort in das Schlafzimmer verschwand. Seinen erschütterten Blick konnte ich nur erahnen.

Ich hoffte ich würde mich am nächsten Tag mit Alice normal verhalten können, dass nicht meine aktuelle Raserei gegen New York auch sie traf. Dafür mochte ich sie zu sehr.


	10. Chapter 10

Uns gehören die Charaktere nicht. Alle Rechte liegen bei SM!

* * *

Am Mittwochmorgen schreib ich die Kolumne über die U-Bahnfahrer. Auch diese sprühte nahezu vor Feindseligkeit. Tagsüber riss ich mich zusammen, räumte etwas auf, versuchte mir irgendwie die Zeit zu vertreiben. Als ich nach kurzer Zeit schon alles perfekt für den Besuch vorbereitet hatte, kamen die Gedanken wie von selbst, als ich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couchgarnitur saß und ein wenig fern sah. Wie bin ich überhaupt irgendwann einmal auf die Idee gekommen, zu Hause zu bleiben und nicht zu arbeiten? Meine Gedanken schweiften nach Forks zu früheren Zeiten. Es erschien mir wie in einem anderen Leben. Soviel war passiert seitdem.

Gegen Mittag kam dann Alice vorbei und lief schnurstracks zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Ein Aufschrei nach den anderen hört ich von ihr, bis es mir buchstäblich in den Ohren bimmelte. Mein halber Kleiderschrank landete auf den Bett, bei Mikes Sachen verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Blick fiel auf meinen kleinen Stoffhund, der auf meinem Bett saß und in den Moment kam mir ein Einfall. Heimlich packte ich das Tier in meine Tasche. Wenn schon feiern dann mir einem richtigen Knall hier.

Als Alice und ich uns umgezogen hatten, fühlte ich mich wie ein zu klein geratenes Model. Doch es war genau das richtige Outfit für so eine Jet-Set Party und eine Modenschau. Um was für eine Modenschau es geht war auch total egal, ich hatte auch schon wieder vergessen, wie der Designer hieß. Angeblich wer ganz Neues laut Alice! Ich würde sowieso niemanden namentlich nennen.

Einige Zeit später saßen wir bereits in der Halle, in der der Laufsteg aufgebaut war. Das Thema der Modenschau war Eispalast. Der Laufsteg war mit weißen pudrigen Flocken übersät. Sogar die Stühle hatten einen silberweißen Überzug. Ich kam mir vor, wie auf deiner Skipiste. Vielleicht hätte ich Handschuhe mitnehmen sollen! An den Wanden und der Decke hingen überall silberne und weiße Stoffe, die den Raum in eine winterliche Wunderlandschaft verwandelten. Und das mitten im Sommer.

Ich beobachtete die Celebrities in der ersten Reihe. Paris Hilton hatte doch tatsächlich ihren kleinen Hund dabei. Natürlich im rosaroten Hunde-Designerdress gekleidet. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Wie kamen diese verwöhnten Gören nur auf solche Ideen. Ich grinste sie an und sie schaute verwundert zurück. Und ich wagte es. Alice starrte mich regelrecht mit großen Augen an, als ich den Plüschhund herausholte und so tat, als würde ich ihn streicheln. Ich flüsterte einen Kommentar in meinen Kragen, wo die Freisprechanlage versteckt war. Alices Augen wurden noch größer. Vernichtende Blicke von der Hotelerbin trafen mich in diesem Moment. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste sie an und streichelte affektiert den Stoffhund weiter! Mir war alles egal.

Mein Stofftier weiter liebkosend, betrachtete ich dann die Show. Die knochigen Models tänzelten den Laufsteg entlang. In dem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts mehr als ein paar Glasmurmeln, damit ich etwas zu lachen haben würde. Doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, was dann kam. Ein Model betrat den Laufsteg mit knappen Shorts und einen schwarzen T-Shirt und ich fiel fast vom Stuhl vor Lachen. Alice starrte mich erneut an, dann das T-Shirt, dann den Plüschhund und fing an zu kichern!

„Oh mein Gott! Nein! Das kann nicht sein!" sie fasste an meinen Kragen. Erfühlte das kleine Mikro und grinste sich einen ab. Wir schauten zu dem T-Shirt. Es war ein Wurm im Glitterlook, welcher einen Apfel in der Hand hatte, positioniert wie die Freiheitsstatue und eben genau diese in den Boden stampfte. Der Schriftzug in Strasssteinchen „Who the f*** loves NY"? Ich wäre dem Designer am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, er hatte es wirklich geschafft meine Stimmung perfekt wiederzugeben! Vielleicht bekam das Würmchen später ja ein Interview mit ihm, natürlich inkognito. Ich packte den Hund wieder weg. Genug Leute aufgezogen damit.

Nach der Show zog mich Alice zur Seite.

„OH mein Gott! Wir werden so viel Spaß haben, Bella!" quietschte sie mir ins Ohr.

„Wovon redest du?" fragte ich unschuldig, konnte mir das Schmunzeln aber nicht verkneifen.

„Ach tu doch nicht so, Würmchen!" flüsterte sie kichernd.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst!" ich schaute in die Luft. Ich hatte nichts dagegen, dass Alice es wusste. Sie würde mir hier eine große Hilfe sein. Die Anderen wollten einen Orkan, dann sollten sie den haben.

„Tu was du willst, ich folge dir unauffällig! Ich verrate nichts! Aber zusammen werden wir hier rocken. Jeder glaubt Würmchen, wäre jemand unauffälliges. Du bist absolut sicher!" Die Vorstellung, dass Alice sich unauffällig verhielt war zu komisch. Ich überlegte, was sie gesagt hat und fragte sie:„Meinst du echt?"

Ein Strahlen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und ein erneuter Quietscher entfuhr ihr. „Das wird so cool! Die anderen hatten Recht! Wir passen wie die Faust aufs Auge! Los, los, ich stell dir ein paar Models vor!" Sie zog mich am Arm mit sich und stürzte sich mit mir ins Getümmel.

„Alice, ich muss dieses T-Shirt haben!" lachte ich jetzt über ihren Enthusiasmus!

„Mal sehen! Frag ihn doch, ob er es an den Times-Chef schicken würde!" grinste sie jetzt.

„Dann kann ich es aber nicht anziehen, weil dann jeder wissen würde wer ich bin!"

„Immerhin leugnest du es nicht mehr!" strahlte sie.

„Hat das gerade noch einen Sinn, Alice?" seufzte ich theatralisch. Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das ist die Überraschung, nicht wahr?"

„Denkst du ich hab noch eine bessere?" fragte ich keck.

„Ich lasse mich gerne weiter von dir überraschen! Wer weiß es noch?" fragte sie.

„Ang, Jazz und du!" sagte ich.

„Jazz?" fragte sie mit seltsamem Unterton.

„Naja, es ließ sich nicht verheimlichen. Er war mit mir bei der Bootsregatta!" sagte ich kleinlaut.

„OK! Wir reden nicht mehr davon! Lass uns loslegen, Lois Lane!" lachte sie.

„Und wer bist du? Carla Kolumna?" grinste ich.

„Was immer du willst! Heute bin ich Würmchens Assistentin!"

„Ok dann zeig mir ein paar Models!"

„Ey Ey Boss!", salutierte vor mir und schon nach wenigen Schritten standen wir vor ein paar Laufstegschönheiten, die bestimmt einen Kopf größer waren als ich und Alice.

„Oh ihr tragt ja Laufsteg-Modelle!" meinte ein dunkelhaariges Model und schon waren wir integriert. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein Fetzen die Eintrittskarte in die Modelwelt war. Nicht dass ich je auf die Idee käme, mich auf den Laufsteg zu begeben und mir die Haxen zu brechen.

„Hallo, ich bin Bella!" sagte ich. „Ich bin die Muse des Designers!" Alice gluckste neben mir.

„Ja, sie inspiriert ihn zu einigen neuen Entwürfen!" bestätigte sie schnell. Im Grunde war es nicht einmal eine Lüge. Ich war ja die Inspiration für das T-Shirt.

„Wirklich! Was macht man denn so als Designermuse!" Die Models waren schon ein hohlköpfiges Volk.

„Naja, alles Mögliche. Ich hab mich dafür beworben. Vor dem Designer stehen und etwas herumtänzeln. Ein paar lustige Sachen sagen und schon fließen die Designs! Ich weiß es auch nicht so richtig. Es ist eben so! Ich bin eine Naturgewalt!" lächelte ich sie an.

„Bella, da ist der Designer! Lass uns rüber gehen! Er erwartet dich sicher schon sehnsüchtig!" gluckste Alice neben mir.

„Mädels! Die Arbeit ruft!"

Alice und ich machten uns auf den Weg zu ein paar Männern, die an der Theke standen. Unterwegs kringelten wir uns vor Lachen.

„Emilio!" rief Alice aus. Es war wirklich praktisch sie dabei zu haben. Ich knuffte sie in die Seite.

„Alice Brandon!" flötete er. Die beiden gaben sich Luftküsschen. Ich rollte die Augen. „Wer ist deine hübsche Freundin?" fragte Emilio, wie war noch mal sein Nachname?

„Das ist Bella! Bella – Emilio Dogustini!" ah das war der Name.

„Hallo Emilio, wie geht es dir! Schicke Kollektion. Und dieses T-Shirt! War das eine Ansage an das Würmchen?" fragte ich keck.

„Das Würmchen ist wirklich wie eine Muse!" Ha! Wusst ichs doch! „Es war meine Art ihm für diese wunderbaren Kolumnen zu danken. Sie waren zu lustig!" lachte er.

„Ja das Würmchen hatte doch nach einem I Love NY T-Shirt gefragt, wie kommen sie auf den Spruch?"

„Naja, sieht so aus, als ob sich das Würmchen über die New Yorker stellt! Ich denke so ein kleiner Wurm kann vernichtend sein, wenn er in Rage ist. Ich würde das zu gerne lesen! Man zittert schon, wen das Würmchen als nächstes bloßstellt! Ich als Wahl-New-Yorker, wie es das Würmchen anscheinend auch ist, finde es göttlich!" Wenn der wusste. Theatralisch winkte er ein paar Models zu und ich gluckste. Waren alle Designer solche Exzentriker?

„Sie haben wirklich einen interessanten Charakter, Emilio. Ich bin Schriftstellerin und suche nach außergewöhnlichen Persönlichkeiten!" Eher suchte ich nach dem Stereotyp Designer, um ihn - wie sagte er noch - bloßzustellen! Ich musste innerlich fies grinsen.

„Bella hat wirklich außergewöhnliches Talent, Emilio! Bitte sag ja. Du wirst dich köstlich mit ihr amüsieren!" Alice klimperte mit den Augen und Emilio nickte nur. Ich blickte zu den Models die mich mit offenen Mündern anstarrten und ich zwinkerte ihnen vergnügt zu, als mich Emilio an seinen Arm einhackte.

Ich fragte Emilio bei einem Cosmopolitan aus, sammelte so eifrig Material für eine neue Kolumne, als ich ihn dann fragte.

„Werden Sie den Würmchen das T-Shirt zukommen lassen?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie! Aber es wird bald in den Läden zu kaufen sein! Ich hatte es gestern Abend erst fertiggestellt!"

„Ich würde es gerne kaufen!"

„Ich werde es an den Times-Chef schicken! Es steht nicht zum Verkauf!" sagte Emilio. Naja auch gut. Leider konnte ich es so nicht anziehen!

Er stellte mich dann noch weiteren Designern vor. Ich war wieder voll in meinem Element, ließ mein Gefühlschaos nicht mit meiner Arbeit in Konflikt geraten. Morgen vielleicht, wenn ich schrieb. Doch heute war ich das Würmchen im Einsatz und ich liebte es.

Die After Party war der absolute Oberhammer. Sie fand in einem Nobel-Club in der Upper East Side statt. Überall wunderschöne junge Menschen in Haute Couture. Mit Alice war es einfach mein Gedankenchaos beiseite zu schieben. Sie lenkte mich total von allem ab!

Ich wurde irgendwann von einem jungen Schnösel zum Tanzen aufgefordert, der mir die seltsamsten Komplimente machte.

„Deine Kette ist toll!" welcher Typ bewunderte denn bitte Schmuck?

„Du hast einen tollen Lidschatten!" ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Willst du ihn dir leihen?" grinste ich verschmitzt. War er schwul? Er funkelte mich böse an und ließ mich auf der Tanzfläche stehen. Was bitte war mit dem ausgelutschten Kompliment „Du hast schöne Augen!" geschehen? Oberflächliche High Society Kids hier! Ich musste einfach leise in mich hineinlachen. Plötzlich war der Schuhverkäufer sogar besser, als diese Schickeria. Immerhin hat er einen Körperteil von mir bewundert. Ich rätselte, wie ich das am besten in meine Kolumne unterbringen konnte.

„Alice?" fragte ich sie.

„Ja?"

„Ist es normal, dass man Komplimente zu Accessoires und Lidschatten bekommt, anstatt, dass Haare oder Augen bewundert werden?" ich schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Bella das ist die Jet Set Sprache! Es bedeutet einfach, dass du einen guten Geschmack hast und schöne Augen. Nur eben subtil!" Ich musste kichern. Subtil also! Naja wenn es normal ist, dann konnte ich mich darüber auslassen.

Ich wurde am Abend ständig zu einem Drink eingeladen. Ich konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie viel des Inhalts der Gläser in umherstehende Pflanzen geflossen ist. Hoffentlich stand nicht morgen in der Zeitung, dass ein Pflanzenattentäter die teuren Gewächse vergiftet hatte. Doch ich war im Dienst, und betrunken würde ich die Hälfte vergessen, die ich heute recherchierte. Ich tanzte später mit einem langweiligen Typen, der mir erzählte wie toll es ist eine Platinkarte ohne Limit zu haben und dann ausgerechnet von den Golfspielen anfing. Unglaublich! Gelangweilt ließ ich mich von ihm über die Tanzfläche führen und ging das erste Mal an diesen Abend meinen Gedanken nach.

Es wurmte mich, dass ich keinerlei Möglichkeit sah mich irgendwen von ihnen anzuvertrauen. Die Situation mit Jazz hatte mir die Möglichkeit genommen, alles was mich belastete mit jemand zu bereden. Nicht einmal meine eigene Schwester sah ich als eine Option an. Es waren alles so heikle Themen, zu viel einfach. Wenn die alle wüssten. Ich seufzte innerlich. Ich würde erneut Gesprächsthema Nummer eins werden und anstatt, dass nur einer kontrollierte, dass ich nichts mehr nehmen würde, würden dann vier Ärzte ständig meinen Zustand überwachen. Allein wenn ich durstig sein würde, wären sie sicher bereits alarmiert. Ich konnte Mike gerade nicht verdenken, dass er misstrauisch war. Ich verhielt mich genau so, wie zu Zeiten der Aufputsch- und Schlafmittel. Euphorisch, aggressiv, aufbrausend. Allein die Aktion mit der Cola konnte man als Symptom auslegen, wenn man informiert war, was Amphetamine bewirkten.

Sie waren alle so erfolgreich, starke Persönlichkeiten. Ich wollte nicht als schwächstes Glied betrachtet werden. Ich wollte es ihnen einfach nicht erzählen. Und es machte mich wieder wütend, dass ich damals so blöd gewesen war!

Als ich mit Alice allein an der Bar stand kam ein Model auf uns zu.

„Hi Alice, Küsschen!" ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wieder so ein hohlköpfiges aber wunderschönes, diesmal brünettes Geschöpf. Sie war makellos, mit wunderschöner nahezu glänzender, seidiger Haut. Wenn hier nicht Mal der Inbegriff der 90-60-90 Sanduhrfigur vor uns stand! Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als Komplexe zu haben, wenn ich mich mit Aphrodite höchstpersönlich verglich.

„Hi Rebecca!" rief Alice erfreut aus. Die beiden kannten sich anscheinend. Sie gaben sich sogar einen Kuss auf den Mund. Erstaunt betrachtete ich die beiden.

„Alice, Süße! Wie geht's dir so. Wie läuft das Designern! Ich hab dich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Wie war es in Mailand? Wie geht es Edward?" fragte Rebecca Alice.

„Mailand war klasse! Und ich habe viel gelernt. Mein Vorgesetzter war begeistert von meinen Entwürfen. Und Edward dem geht's gut. Er ist jetzt Assistenzarzt. Hat sein Praktisches Jahr hinter sich gebracht! Das nächste Mal könnte er mich also zusammenflicken!"

„Das ist schön! Du sag mal, willst du mich nicht einmal wieder mitnehmen, wenn du mit den Freunden von deinem Edward ausgehst!" fragte Rebecca jetzt mit klimpernden Augen und Alice lachte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so deine Szene ist, Beccy!" grinste sie.

„Weißt du ich hätte kein Problem, wenn da dieser, wie hieß er noch einmal? Jasper oder? Naja ich würde ihn gerne wiedersehen. Seine Finger waren einfach unglaublich!" Rebecca lachte anzüglich. Alice sah jetzt erschrocken zu mir.

„Das war die beste Nacht meines Lebens! Ich hätte wirklich Lust auf eine Wiederholung!" säuselte sie weiter. Ich hätte ihr am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt.

„Uhm Beccy!" ihre Stimme war entschuldigend. Sie blickte sowohl mich als auch Rebecca dabei an. „Jazz ist nicht so der Wiederholungstäter! Ich denke da hoffst du vergeblich!" Sie sah jetzt Rebecca bedauernd an. Mir zog die Aussage die Brust zusammen und ich leerte schnell meinen Drink, damit niemand merkte, wie unglücklich ich in dem Moment war. Da hörte ich es erneut, jetzt sogar aus dem Mund einer Betroffenen. Nichts würde bei mir anders sein. Meine Entscheidung festigte sich weiter. Wenn schon so eine Schönheit keine Chance haben würde, wie sollte es dann bei mir anders sein. Ja gut, er hatte mich vollkommen genannt, aber wahrscheinlich war das ein vielgenutzter Spruch von ihm.

„Hm schade!" meinte jetzt Rebecca.

„Mach dir nichts draus!" antwortete Alice. Sie fühlte sich jetzt sichtlich unwohl.

„Naja, wer nicht will, der hat schon!" sagte Rebecca schnippisch. „Ich muss dann weiter! Tschüss Alice!"

„Bye, Beccy!" rief sie ihr hinterher und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Sorry Bella, dass du das hören musstest! Aber ich glaube es ist gut so gewesen! Beweise sind besser als gut gemeinte Ratschläge! Ich will nicht, dass er dir weh tut! Dafür mag ich dich schon viel zu sehr! Sie ist nicht die einzige meiner Freundinnen, die so von Jazz schwärmt!" ich schluckte nur und antwortete.

„Das ist Schnee von gestern, Alice! Mach dir keinen Kopf!" meine Stimme war nicht so fest, wie ich mir das wünschte. Alice sah mich zweifelnd an, ließ aber das Thema fallen. Ich war dankbar dafür, richtete meinen Fokus wieder auf meine Arbeit, denn diese war das einzige, was mich einigermaßen davor abhielt total durchzudrehen.

Der DJ hatte jetzt angefangen fetzigere Musik zu spielen und Alice und ich begaben uns auf die Tanzfläche, tanzten dort dann ausgelassen. Alice holte zwischenzeitlich neue Drinks. Mittlerweile genoss ich mehr die Party, als dass ich noch recherchierte.

Plötzlich wurde ich von der Seite angesprochen.

„Hey Kleine, Lust auf etwas Spaß!" verwirrt sah ich auf einen jungen Mann um die eins siebzig. Er hatte die eine Seite seines Jacketts zurückgeschlagen und ich sah, dass er Pillen und kleine Beutelchen mit weißem Pulver dort versteckt hatte.

„Alles was das Herz begehrt!" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ein Kloß zog sich in meinen Hals zusammen. Da war sie, die Versuchung! Nahezu sehnsüchtig betrachtete ich die Auswahl. Einfach alles für einen Abend vergessen. Was wäre so schlimm dabei? Hatte ich mir das nicht verdient? Hatte ich nicht genug mitgemacht, dass einmal keinmal wäre?

Verdammt, was denkst du da, Bella?

Ich schimpfte selber mit mir in meinen Gedanken. Fest sah ich zu den Typen und funkelte ihn böse an:

„Nein Danke, kein Interesse!"

„Du sahst aber gerade so aus, als würdest du Interesse haben, Süße! Der erste ist auch umsonst?" grinste der Dealer jetzt anzüglich. In den Moment kam Alice und der Typ richtete schnell sein Jackett, doch im selben Augenblick steckte er mir etwas zu. Der Typ drehte sich um und ging. Ich sah den Zettel in meiner Hand an. Es war nur eine Telefonnummer drauf geschrieben.

„Alice ich muss kurz auf die Toilette!" meinte ich zu Alice, drehte mich um und verschwand in Richtung der Toiletten. Als ich in der Kabine war, sah ich kurz noch einmal das Blatt Papier an, warf es dann aber in die Kloschüssel und drückte die Spülung. Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie angespannt ich gewesen war. Erleichtert beobachtete ich, wie die Versuchung im New Yorker Kanalsystem verschwand. In diesen Moment wusste ich, dass ich es allein schaffen würde. Ich würde mein Leben in den Griff bekommen. Ich war stark genug, trotz meines alkoholisierten Zustands zu widerstehen. Ich war nicht so labil, wie ich dachte.

Lächelnd verließ ich die Toilette und begab mich zu Alice zurück.

„Du siehst zufrieden aus, Bella!" grinste sie.

„Das bin ich auch! Es war ein erfolgreicher Abend im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!" lächelte ich zurück. Das war es. Mein Weg, den ich gehen musste wurde immer klarer. Das Chaos in meinen Kopf lichtete sich etwas. Kreuzungen verblassten und wenn ich teilweise darüber wehmütig war, so war ich doch stolz auf mich. Ich hatte diesen Tag viel mehr als über Modedesigner und Models gelernt. Ich habe etwas über mich selbst gelernt! Und ich war stolz auf mich.

Ich kam gegen vier Uhr morgens heim. Mike lag wieder im Bett. Genervt packte ich die Bettwäsche und legte mich diesmal aufs Sofa.

Als ich erwachte, war Mike bereits zur Arbeit aufgebrochen. Ich war froh, dass ich heute mit Emmett unterwegs sein würde. Verspannt, von dem unbequemen Sofa streckte ich mich erst einmal ausgiebig. Wenn ich Glück hatte, könnte ich Mike bis zu meiner Abreise nach Forks aus dem Weg gehen. Allerdings was war mit freitagabends? Ich holte kurzerhand mein Handy heraus.

„Bridget?" fragte ich ins Telefon.

„Bella, Guten Morgen!" sagte sie.

„Könnest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Klar, was für einen?"

„Könnte ich von Freitag auf Samstag bei euch übernachten?" fragte ich. „Ich fliege am Samstag nach Forks! Ich würde dir alles morgen erklären. Ich muss jetzt dringend noch zwei Kolumnen schreiben, damit dein Schwager genug Material hat, solange ich weg bin"

„Natürlich! Ich nehme an, dass soll geheim bleiben vor Mike?"

„Ja! Bridget ich hoffe du hast für diesen Freitag nichts geplant! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!" sagte ich ihr dann.

„Überraschung! Ich hab nichts geplant, was man nicht absagen könnte! Denkst du, ich würde mir eine Überraschung von dir entgehen lassen!" lachte sie.

EmmettPOV

Es spielten die Giants gegen die Dallas Cowboys. Das Spiel würde wahrscheinlich nicht so viele Überraschungen bieten. Die Giants waren klar die bessere Mannschaft. Ich freute mich trotzdem riesig. Bella hatte zugesagt, dass sie mitkommt und ich war gerade auf dem Weg sie abzuholen. Mit Bella würde es bestimmt ein Heidenspaß werden! Was ich bisher von ihr wusste und wie ich sie bisher kannte, fand ich ihre lockere, schlagfertige Art zum Schießen.

Kurze Zeit später stand ich vor ihrer Tür. Bepackt mit den Must-Haves für das Spiel. Strahlend öffnete sie mir die Tür.

„Hey Em! Da bist du ja schon!" „Hey Kleine! Na, bereit für ein paar echte Männer heute?" Sie schaute mich nur verschmitzt an „Klar, ich könnte mal eine Abwechslung von den steifen Anwälten gebrauchen."

Ich hielt ihr mein Bündel hin und sie schaute mich mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Na was dachtest du denn? Dass ich dich so unvorbereitet zu einem Spiel mitnehme? Heute ist Trikotpflicht!"

„Oh klar, wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein und nicht mal an die Kriegsbemalung denken!" Ich lachte nur schallend. Oh ja, das würde definitiv ein Spaß werden.

Zehn Minuten später saßen wir in meinem Jeep auf dem Weg Richtung Stadion.

„Em, ich glaub ich bräuchte da noch mal einen Crashkurs in Sachen Revierkampf und so…"

„Haha, das dachte ich mir schon. Ihr Mädels aus Forks habt noch nie ein Stadion von innen gesehen, bevor ihr in die große Welt aufgebrochen seid, oder? Angela musste ich auch erst mal Alles erklären, als sie das erste Mal dabei war!"

„Naja, Forks hat ja nicht so den direkten NFL Zugang und die Jungs daheim haben alle irgendwie mehr Baseball geschaut. Also da könnte ich dir sämtliche Taktiken der Sox der letzten Jahre erklären!" Lachte sie jetzt.

„Na da schau an! Ein kleiner Sox Fan sitzt also neben mir! Darüber würde ich heute im Stadion lieber ruhig sein, nicht dass ich mich noch prügeln muss, um dich da wieder heil rauszubekommen!"

„Ok, ich schweige wie ein Grab!" lachte sie.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten wir das Stadion. Wir mussten zum Glück nicht ewig anstehen um zu den Besucherparkplätzen zu kommen, da ich meinen eigenen Parkplatz am Diensteingang hatte. Kurze Zeit später betraten wir den Dome, das Stadium der Giants in NYC. Bella machte große Augen.

„Wow, das wirkt im Fernsehen nie so groß!"

„Tja, großer Mann, großer Arbeitsplatz. Hab mir die Giants nicht ohne Grund ausgesucht." Und klopfte mir auf die Brust. Nachdem wir etwas Bier gekauft hatten führte ich Bella zu unseren Plätzen. Es waren super Sitze, genau mittig zum Spielfeld und knapp unterhalb der Boxen in denen ich normalerweise saß, wenn ich kommentierte. Bella schnatterte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und kommentierte alles und jeden.

„Haha, schau dir mal den dicken Cowboy da drüben an! Der gerade so dümmlich schaut. Der wundert sich wahrscheinlich, warum er nur noch Brötchen in der Hand hat! Nachdem sein Hot Dog Würstchen gerade die Fliege gemacht hat!" kicherte sie. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass wir hier im Wilden Westen landen Em? Dann hätte ich mein Lasso auch mitgenommen!" Sie sah mich eindringlich an.

„Ok, das nächste Mal bringst du einfach deine ganze Verkleidungskiste mit!" Nach kurzer Zeit liefen die Spieler aufs Feld, bejubelt von den Cheerleadern und die ganzen Fans flippten aus.

Auch Bella sprang begeistert auf und zog mich mit sich „Yeah, Giants go!" und wedelte wild mit ihrem riesigen Plastikfinger den man uns am Eingang in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Nachdem auch die Cowboys eingelaufen waren, natürlich unter heftigen Buh-Rufen von Bella und dem Rest der Giants-Fans, versammelten sich die Spieler am Rande des Felds um ihre Coachs für die letzten Anweisungen. Dann nahmen alle ihre Positionen ein. Unser Quarterback Eli Manning ging wie immer zum Coach und holte sich sein „persönliches Glück" bei Tom Coughiln ab. Ich schaute zu Bella, die alles erstaunt beobachtete. Als Tom Eli Manning ohrfeigte, wandte sie sich zu mir.

„Oh mein Gott! Was macht er denn? Wieso haut der Coach ihm eine rein?" Bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck musste ich lachen

„Viele der Spieler haben ihre Rituale. Das grenzt schon fast an Aberglauben. Manche tragen zu jedem Spiel ihre Glückssocken, oder haben bei jedem Spieltag den exakt selben Tagesablauf. Dasselbe Frühstück, zur selben Zeit; Ihre Teamkollegen müssen sie sogar mit denselben Worten begrüßen, wenn sie in die Umkleide kommen. Manche beten auch. Na jedenfalls Mannings hatte einen ziemlich ehrgeizigen Vater. Der hat ihm manchmal während des Time Outs eine Ohrfeige verpasst, wenn er schlecht gespielt hatte. Irgendwann war Mannings der festen Überzeugung, dass er jedes Mal besser spielte, nachdem ihm sein Vater Eine gegeben hatte. So wollte er irgendwann, dass dieser ihm vor dem Spiel eine Ohrfeige gab. Das ging dann so weiter. Heute muss ihm der Coach vor jedem Spiel die Ohrfeige geben, sonst denkt er es bringt Unglück und er spielt schlecht."

Bella brach neben mir in Gelächter aus. „ Das ist unglaublich! So große starke Männer und dann lassen sie sich vom Aberglauben leiten! Und Glücksocken! Waschen die die auch irgendwann, oder glauben sie dass sie den Gegner mit Käsefüßen schachmatt setzten können! Sieg durch erstinken?" Ich lachte schallend mit ihr.

Das Spiel wurde angepfiffen und ich begann für Bella persönlich das Spiel zu kommentieren. Die Giants begannen sich Stück für Stück die Yards in Richtung Endzone zu erkämpfen. Bella schaute fasziniert zu und jedes Mal wenn ein Giantsspieler unter einem Pulk von Cowboys begraben wurde sprang sie regelrecht vom Sitz, schwang ihre „Fingerkeule" und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz.

„Cowboys, Buhh! Geht doch zurück dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst! Hütet lieber eure Kühe! Die könnten es wahrscheinlich besser als ihr!" ich musste die ganze Zeit loslachen bei ihren Ausbrüchen. Beim nächsten Kickoff konnte unsere Offensive Linemen den Quarterback Manning so gut schützen, dass dieser ohne Probleme den Ballwurf zuerst antäuschte und dann zum Runningback Ahmad Bradshaw passte. Durch das Täuschungsmanöver waren die Cowboys zunächst abgelenkt und ehe sie sich versahen, hatte Bradshaw es hinter ihre Linien geschafft und heizte in Richtung Endzone. Die Menge sprang auf. Es wurde ohrenbetäubend laut im Stadium. Bella sprang auf ihren Stuhl, was alle hinter ihr auch dazu aufforderte es ihr nachzutun. Bald stand unser ganzer Block auf seinen Stühlen und brüllte was die Lungen hergaben. Bella und ich starteten La Ola Wellen und das Publikum tobte! Und Bradshaw erreichte die Endzone, konnte gerade rechtzeitig den Ball auf den Boden klatschen bevor ihn seine Verfolger mit voller Wucht erwischten und unter sich begruben.

„Wow, das war filmreif! Giants, ihr seid die Besten! Cowboys, ihr könnt einpacken!" brüllt Bella neben mir. Die umstehenden übernahmen ihre Worte und stimmten sie im Chor mit an. Bella war wirklich ansteckend in ihrer Euphorie. Sie heizte dem Stadium ein, als wäre sie ein Cheerleader inkognito. Nachdem sich die Meute wieder etwas beruhigte drehte sich Bellas Nachbarin zu ihr um.

„Schätzchen, du heizt hier alle richtig ein! Stehst du auch so auf die heißen Linemen wie die meisten Frauen, die hier sind?" Bella drehte sich fragend zu mir um. Ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sah so aus, als wusste sie überhaupt nicht wer der Linemen war, geschweige denn, wie er aussah. Nach kurzem Schulterzucken meinte Bella

„Na klar, die sind ja auch wirklich zum anbeißen!"

„Na dann warte erst mal bis nach dem Spiel, wenn sie ihre Trikots ausziehen! Schätzchen, da werden dir die Augen raus fallen!" lachte die Nachbarin und wand sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

„OK das wär ja ziemlich interessant, wenn ich überhaupt wüsste, wer von denen da unten überhaupt Linemen sind!" flüsterte mir Bella zu und kicherte.

„Also die Linemen sind die Spieler, die den Quarterback vor der Verteidigung der anderen Mannschaft beschützen, damit er den Spielzug dirigieren kann. Das sind der Center, der den Ball am Anfang durch seine Beine den Ball dem Quarterback zuwirft. Dann sind da noch die Guards und Tackles. Ihre Aufgaben sind es grob gesagt dem Ballträger den Weg frei zu räumen. Deshalb sind das immer die größten und kräftigsten Spieler. Eigentlich bekommen sie vom Publikum, oder den Männern im Publikum eher weniger Aufmerksamkeit. Aber viele Frauen kommen oft nur um danach ihre Körper anzuschauen. Und um dann zu schmachten! Wie Alice schon sagte, sie warten darauf, dass sie die Trikots ausziehen!"

„Ach Mist, ich hab mein Schild vergessen, wo „Ich will ein Kind von einem von Euch" draufsteht!" grinste Bella nun.

In der Halbzeitpause traten die Cheerleader auf. Die Kamera wurde wie immer über das Publikum geschwenkt. Auf einmal erschienen Bella und ich auf der riesigen Leinwand. Bella sprang auf und riss mich mit sich. Ihre Euphorie steckte mich erneut an, schnappte sie mir und setzte Bella auf meine Schultern. Wir winkten beide mit den Riesenfingern. Das Publikum lachte mit uns.

„So Giants, hier euer größter Fan! Der süße braune Wuschelkopf auf dem Riesen! Ist uns ein Linemen verloren gegangen? Aber nein, da erkenn ich doch unseren Emmett McCartney! Hey Em, Mann, bist du mal wieder ein Mädchen beeindrucken? Der Süßen will ich aber später vorgestellt werden!" Oh man, war ja klar dass John es mal wieder nicht lassen konnte! Ich winkte nur schelmisch in die Kamera. Bella amüsierte sich köstlich darüber

„Na, ein Kollege von dir Em?" und warf der Kamera einen Luftkuss zu! Das Publikum grölte und pfiff. Als Antwort erschien ein rosa Herz auf der Leinwand.

„Tja Kleines, sieht so aus als hättest du einen Verehrer!" Ich setzte Bella wieder auf dem Boden ab.

„Wenn du Lust hast, können wir nach dem Spiel in den Backbereich gehen, wo sich danach alle Spieler und so treffen und feiern." Ihre Augen blitzten auf vor Vergnügen „ Oh Emmie, das wäre klasse! Ich brauch eh noch etwas Stoff!" und sie lachte verschmitzt zu sich selbst. „Stoff?" fragte ich nach. Erschrocken schaute sie weg.

„Äh, ja, ich muss doch Angela und Alice was über die heißen Spieler erzählen können! Wenn sie schon nicht mitkommen konnten." Sie zwinkerte mir vergnügt zu.

Wir gewannen das Spiel mit 24 – 21. Als das Stadium sich leerte, begaben wir uns langsam in den Innenbereich, wo nur Mitarbeiter und VIPs Zutritt hatten. Ich stellte Bella einigen meiner Kollegen vor. Nach einiger Zeit trafen auch die Spieler ein und wurden durch Applaus und Schulterklopfern begrüßt.

„Wow, einige sind ja echt Hünen!" flüsterte mir Bella zu. „Da würdest du wirklich gut reinpassen Emmiebär!" lachte sie.

„Ja, ich hab auch auf dem College als Linemen gespielt. Aber schnell festgestellt dass mein Gesicht eindeutig zu schön ist, um es mir auf dem Spielfeld zerstören zu lassen. Ich zeig es lieber vor der Kamera!" Dazu klimperte ich mit den Wimpern und Bella prustete los. Eli Manning wurde auf uns aufmerksam und kam zu uns rüber.

„Na Eli, gutes Spiel heute!" und klopfte ihm dabei auf die Schulter. „Das ist Bella, eine Freundin. Bella das ist Eli Manning unser Quarterback." Bella strahlte Eli an, der ihre Hand nahm und ihr einen Kuss darauf gab. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Klar, dass er Bella beeindrucken musste und den Charmeur spielte.

„Bella, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe das Spiel hat dir gefallen?"

„Oh ja! Es war großartig! Es war mein erstes Spiel. Morgen bin ich wahrscheinlich heißer von dem ganzen Schreien!" lachte sie. Bald waren die beiden in ein Gespräch vertieft. Bella hatte Eli und einige Umstehende in ihren Bann gezogen. Die ganzen Riesen klebten förmlich an ihren Lippen. Schmunzelnd holte ich mir ein Bier.

„Hey Mann, wo angelst du dir immer die ganzen heißen Mädels?" John stand neben mir und sah rüber zu Bella und den andern. „Tja alles eine Sache des Aussehens und meines unwiderstehlichen Charmes! Sie ist die Schwester einer guten Freundin und gerade erst hergezogen. Dachte ich nehm sie mal unter meine Fittiche und zeig ihr mal die Männerwelt!"

„Und da führst du sie gleich in die Höhle des Löwen!" lachte John.

„Naja ich bin ja da. Da soll erst mal einer was versuchen, der kriegt es mit mir zu tun!" Als ich sah, wie Eli Bella hochnahm und sie herumwirbelte machte ich mich doch lieber mal wieder auf den Weg zu ihnen.

„Na Kleines, muss ich dich vor dem bösen Wolf retten?" und funkelte Eli an. Bella lachte nur

„ Ist schon OK, Emmibär, musste nur gerade Eli versprechen das nächste Mal das Trikot mit seiner Nummer zu tragen!" Ich rollte die Augen.

„Eli, lass bloß die Finger von ihr. Die Kleine ist viel zu gut für dich Haudegen!" ich erntete einen Stoß von Bella in die Rippen. Wir scherzten noch eine Zeit lang so weiter, bevor ich Bella von den Jungs förmlich losreißen musste. Sie musste allen versprechen bald wieder zu kommen.

Als ich Bella später bei ihrer Wohnung absetzte umarmte sie mich stürmisch „Oh Em, vielen Dank für den schönen Tag! Das war echt einmalig! Danke!"

„Na du weißt, du kannst jederzeit wieder mit! Du hast die großen Jungs ja ganz schön um den kleinen Finger gewickelt!"

„ Das Angebot nehme ich bestimmt bald an! Das war echt mal was anderes! Machs gut Em! Und grüß Rose von mir!"

„Mach ich Kleine!"

Noch über die Ereignisse lachend fuhr ich nach Hause. Die Forks-Mädels hatten es faustdick hinter den Ohren!

BPOV

Am Freitagmorgen packte ich einen Koffer und legte eine Nachricht auf den Tisch. _Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut. Such mich nicht! Bella_ Mehr Information würde ich Mike nicht geben. Allerdings wollte ich auch nicht, dass er mich als vermisst melden würde.

Ich schrieb dann noch eine Email an Marc Douglas und schickte ihm die Kolumnen, bevor ich auch den Laptop wegpackte. Bridgets Limo holte mich um zehn ab und brachte mich zu ihr, wo wir erst einmal ausgiebig frühstückten. Ich gestand ihr meine Verwirrung, und dass ich Zeit brauchte, um einmal abschalten zu können.

Ich entführte Bridget in die Kunsthochschule, wo ich einen privaten Malkurs mit ihr besuchte. Sie freute sich riesig, doch ich konnte ihre besorgten Blicke auf mir spüren. Innerlich war ich schon in Forks. Sie spürte wohl, dass ich über etwas nicht darüber reden wollte und ließ mich damit in Ruhe. Meine Fassade fing jetzt endgültig an zu bröckeln. Ich brauchte Jake!

Am nächsten Tag im Flugzeug schrieb ich die Kolumne über das Footballspiel.

Gegen halb acht landete ich dann in Seattle und wartete auf meinen Koffer. Ich würde Jacob gleich wieder sehen. Ich merkte wie mit jedem Schritt Richtung Forks die Last, die auf meinen Schultern lag, leichter wurde.

Ich betrat dann die Ankunftshalle des Flugplatzes und sah Jake sofort. Er war viel größer, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er hatte jetzt kurze, dunkle Haare und war verdammt muskulös und wie immer braun gebrannt. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er mich erblickte und rannte regelrecht auf mich zu, da ich, schwer bepackt mit meinen Koffer und dem Laptop, mich kaum bewegen konnte. Er hob mich wie früher mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch und wirbelte mich lachend im Kreis. Ich schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und die Beine um ihn und umarmte ihn ebenfalls lachend, erdrückte ihn dabei fast, soweit ich das jedenfalls konnte.

„Oh Jake! Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Alles wurde leichter, verschwand in den Hintergrund und ich ließ mich einfach fallen, in der Hoffnung dass Jake mich auffangen würde.

Er ließ mich runter, begutachtete mich eingehend.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert, Bumbel!"

* * *

Zwischenzeitlich in New York:

_Samstag NYT _

_**Pretty Würmchen **_

_**Vom: Wurm im Apfel**_

_Ja, die 5th. Wunschtraum jeder Frau, dort einmal einkaufen zu gehen. Wer würde nicht einmal gern wie Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman einfach mal die Sau dort herauslassen. Doch wie ist es wirklich in der Schickeria Einkaufsmeile New Yorks? Das Würmchen frisst sich einfach mal durch._

_Grundsätzlich ist das Würmchen froh, keine Füße zu haben, denn so ging es auf der Schleimspur der Verkäufer schneller voran, um an die nötigen Informationen zu gelangen. Sag ein böses Wort und sie kuschen wie, als wäre das Würmchen Gott von Manhattan. Die Nase hocherhoben, der Rücken durchgestreckt! Die Kreditkarte ist König. Auf Wunsch kann man sich zum Volltrottel kleiden lassen. Was das Herz eben begehrt. Jeder Wunsch wird erfüllt. Man liebt Kreditkarten und die zeigen einem wirklich, was man damit anstellen kann! Ganz großes Kino! _

_Erstickungsanfälle, als sich das Würmchen durch den Berg an Klamotten robbte. Mit einigen Überredungskünsten konnte ich einem Verkäufer die Krawatte abschwatzen. Beim Oberteil der Verkäuferin hat's leider nicht geklappt. Und da sagt einer noch, die Kreditkarte sei König. Auf Anfrage gab es gleich die Partnerlook Krawatte für meinen imaginären besten Freund dazu. _

_Und das Würmchen, das schwankt! Was die Schleimspur nicht hinbekommen hat, dass erreicht jetzt der Champagner im Kristallglas verwandelte ich mich sich in ein Glühwürmchen. Ups, umgefallen! _

_Die Schuhverkäufer, die sind das Highlight. Anfangs wunderte ich mich doch über die besonderen Behandlungen meiner Füße. Aber habt ihr mal überlegt, was in deren Köpfen vorgehen könnte? Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die danach im stillen Kämmerlein veranstalten. Wem es gefällt? Spar ich mir die Kosten beim Masseur und die Schuhverkäufer für die Fußdomina! Ist das nicht das perfekte Geschäft? Eine Hand wäscht die andere, oder soll ich lieber sagen ein Fuß wäscht den anderen! _

_Also Pretty Würmchen gibt's wirklich! Das Würmchen weiß es jetzt genau! Das nächste Mal bei Tiffany's vielleicht? Frühstücken in Diamanten? Vielleicht kommt ja auch der Märchenwurm dann? _

_Und die Toiletten! Auch da Luxus pur! Warum noch zu Tiffany's, wenn die stillen Örtchen schon funkeln, als ob sie einem Maharadscha gehören! Vom Pretty Würmchen zum Glitterwürmchen! Und dabei natürlich während des Geschäfts, direkt auf einen Riesenplasma-Bildschirm schauen. Auf Wunsch natürlich auch Pretty Women! Ganz großes Kino eben! _

Alice POV

Wir trafen uns alle gegen neun am Samstag im Joe's. Die urige Kneipe war eigentlich nicht mein bevorzugter Ort, an dem ich meinen Samstagabend verbrachte, doch den anderen zu Liebe kam ich immer mit. Und man musste auch sagen, dass die Cullens und Anhang einfach total anders waren, als meine anderen Freunde. Locker und unkonventionell. Der totale Kontrast eben. Ich merkte auch immer mehr, dass ich, wenn ich auf die Jet Set Partys ging, mich zu langweilen anfing. Außer mit Bella, aber das war je eine ganz andere Geschichte. Ich kicherte leise in mich hinein, als ich mich an Mittwoch zurückerinnerte.

Hier im Kreise meiner neuen Freunde war es herzlich, ehrlich und unmaskiert. Man interessierte sich für einander. Hier gab es keinen Smalltalk, sondern wirkliche Unterhaltungen. Man sorgte sich um den anderen, konnte Probleme besprechen. Angela war nicht aus der Schickeria, ebenso wie Bella. Ja, Bella, ich liebte sie jetzt schon. Sie war mir so ähnlich und doch waren wir so verschieden. Ich konnte es nicht genau erklären, was sie trotzdem so anders machte. Ich mischte mich in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Das Würmchen ist in die Fußfetischistenfalle gegangen! Fußdomina!" lachte Emmett gerade und ich musste grinsen. Bella diese Information noch eingebracht. Schade, dass ich jetzt nichts mehr verraten konnte. Ich sah Angela und Jazz verschmitzt grinsen. Sie wussten noch nichts von Mittwoch und ich tat so, als ob ich nichts von Bellas Tätigkeit wusste.

„Das Würmchen ist also definitiv weiblich!" erklärte ich jetzt überzeugt.

„Das war schon vorher klar, Alice!" meinte jetzt Edward neben mir und ich steckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Ich wollt es ja nur noch einmal sagen!" ich gab ihm einen Kuss und grinste ihn an.

„Ich liebe dieses Würmchen einfach! Mit ihren Sprüchen! Ich weiß nicht?" grinste Emmett.

„Es ist schon halb neun. Wo ist eigentlich Bella?" fragte Rose jetzt besorgt und ich blickte zu Angela.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich ruf sie mal an!" meinte diese dann, sich anscheinend jetzt ebenfalls wundernd. Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und wählte.

„Hm, kein Freizeichen. Das Handy ist aus!" Angela klang besorgt. „Ich versuche es einmal zu Hause!" sagte sie jetzt und wählte erneut.

Jemand antwortete am Telefon und Angie verzog das Gesicht. War wohl Mike am Telefon.

„Hier ist Angela! Ist Bella da?" fragte sie ins Telefon. Wieder sprach Mike.

„Was soll das heißen, sie ist weg?" Angelas Tonfall änderte sich urplötzlich und alle schauten überrascht zu ihr.

„Was meinst du damit, du weißt nicht wo sie ist! Warum rufst du bei so was nicht an!" Angela wurde schrill. Sie war wütend. Roses und Emmetts Blicke verfinsterten sich.

„Sie hat einen Koffer mitgenommen? Sonst nichts? Keine Nachricht?" Angela vergaß vollkommen, dass sie nicht allein war.

„Wenn du sie dazu getrieben hast wegzulaufen, dann schneid ich dir die Eier ab!" giftete Angela ihn jetzt durch das Telefon an.

„Nur ein Zettel? Dass du sie nicht suchen sollst und es ihr gut geht? Das ist alles?" Mike sagte noch etwas.

„Du bist keine große Hilfe!" Angela legte auf und schwieg erst einmal. Sie war am Nachdenken.

„Angela was ist los?" fragte jetzt Ben, als er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

„Bella ist abgehauen! Seit Freitag anscheinend! Mike weiß nicht wohin. Sie hat einen Koffer mitgenommen und nur einen Zettel zurückgelassen, dass er sie nicht suchen soll! Und ihr Handy ist ausgeschaltet, verdammt noch mal! Wo steckt sie?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wo sie hin sein könnte?" fragte jetzt Jazz und ich blickte aufgeschreckt zu ihm. Während die anderen etwas verblüfft und erschrocken schauten, sah er aus, als ob er sich schuldig fühlen würde. Verdammt, was hatte er getan?

„Nein habe ich nicht! Ich hätte es sehen sollen. Was bin ich nur für eine Schwester? All die Anzeichen!" murmelte sie jetzt, wie zu sich selber.

„Welche Anzeichen?" fragte jetzt Rose. Alles Augenmerk war auf Angela gerichtet und sie schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Ach Nichts!" sagte sie. „Ich versuch es noch einmal auf dem Handy!" Sie wählte erneut. Seufzend legte sie nach einiger Zeit das Handy hin. Jazz rutschte jetzt definitiv unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Er hatte sicher eine Ahnung warum. Mit zusammengekniffen Augen starrte ich ihn an, doch er bemerkte mich nicht, seine Augen auf Angela gerichtet!

„Angie, ich sehe doch, dass du mehr weißt!" sagte er jetzt und sein Blick bohrte sich regelrecht in seine beste Freundin.

Angelas Handy klingelte. Überrascht schaute sie drauf und griff blitzschnell danach.

„Bella! Verdammt wo bist du?" sie schrie nahezu.

„Wie ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen! Du verschwindest ohne ein Wort! Das schreit nahezu nach sich Sorgen machen!" ich konnte mir richtig vorstellen, dass Bella die Augen rollte. Plötzlich schaute Angela überrascht.

„War das Jake?" fragte sie. Ich sah Fragezeichen in den Augen der anderen. Jazz schaute irritiert aus.

„Du bist in Forks? Bei Jake! Warum?" ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Wie um den Kopf freizubekommen? Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?" schimpfte sie jetzt mit ihr.

„Wie du kannst mich damit nicht belasten? Ich bin deine Schwester verdammt noch mal! Verflucht ich hätte sehen sollen, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Erst das mit dem Ring, dann das mit der Pille, die Kolumnen, dann kickst du Mike aus dem Schlafzimmer!" Alle rissen erstaunt die Augen auf. Bis auf Angela war es jetzt mucksmäuschenstill am Tisch. Emmett verstand gar nichts, dass war ihm anzusehen! Und so was ist Journalist! Verstohlen blickte ich zu Jazz, der plötzlich ein zufriedenes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Ich wusste doch, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Doch was hat Bella dazu getrieben, so drastisch zu reagieren? Sollte ich ihn irgendwie konfrontieren? Würde Bella das wollen? Am besten ich beobachtete erst einmal.

„Sorry Bella. Es ist mir einfach rausgerutscht!" meinte Angela jetzt kleinlaut.

„Was soll das heißen, das ist ein Mitgrund warum du nicht mit mir reden kannst?" ihre Stimme war jetzt erstickt. Bella musste wissen, dass Angela nicht allein war.

„Du willst auflegen? Bella rede mit mir!" erneut eine Pause, als Bella sprach.

„Du kannst nicht?" Angela sah jetzt verzweifelt aus.

„Gut ich vertraue dir und ich vertraue Jake! Wenn das der einzige Ort ist, wo du jetzt sein willst! Redest du mit ich ihm?" fragte sie jetzt.

„Gut, dann OK! Mach's gut! Grüß die Gang von mir und Billy! Ich liebe dich!" sie kapitulierte und beendete das Telefonat. Sie sah erschüttert aus, legte jetzt ihren Kopf in die Hände, stütze sich dabei auf dem Tisch ab. Alle schwiegen erst einmal. Ben nahm sie in die Arme. Weinte sie etwa?

„Was meinst du mit der Kolumne, Angie!" platze dann Emmett heraus. Alle starrten ihn böse an und Rose gab ihn einem Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Idiot!" zischte sie und er zog den Kopf ein.

„Will sie damit sagen, Bella ist das Würmchen?" fragte er nach.

„Das du das auch manchmal so schwer von Begriff sein musst!" meinte Edward stirnrunzelnd und nahm mich in die Arme. Trotz der Neuigkeiten sahen alle betroffen aus.

„Aus den Schlafzimmer gekickt!" lächelte jetzt Rose. „Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!"

„Das kann nicht der einzige Grund sein! Es muss mehr passiert sein, dass sie nach Forks rennt!" schniefte jetzt Angela.

„Wer ist Jake? Ich glaube du hast schon mal etwas von ihm erzählt!" fragte jetzt Jazz. Sein Blick war verdunkelt.

„Ihr bester Freund!" sagte Angela knapp.

„Ich dachte sie hat keine Freunde mehr, außer die von Mike!" rätselte jetzt Edward.

„Weil sie sich aus den Augen verloren hatten! Ich dachte, das wäre Geschichte!" meinte Angela jetzt.

„Warum denkst du, sie läuft dann jetzt zu ihm?" fragte jetzt Rose nach.

„Ich denke neben mir gibt es niemanden der Bella besser kennt als er. Er hatte sich nicht von Bella abgewendet. Das ist aus der Mike Situation heraus passiert! Wenn ich das mir jetzt so überlege, dann ist das eigentlich gut! Die beiden hassen sich! Ich meine Jake und Mike!" Angela schmunzelte jetzt wieder und dachte erneut nach.

„Die beiden sind fast gleich alt und waren früher unzertrennlich. Inoffiziell haben sie zusammen die Schule regiert. Jakes Eltern waren die besten Freunde meiner Eltern! Alle haben gedacht Jake und Bella wären ein Paar! Die beiden haben es nie richtig gestellt! Sich darüber halb tot gelacht!" Angela schluckte kurz fuhr dann aber fort. „Jedenfalls, ach ich weiß nicht! Ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, warum sie nicht zuerst zu mir gekommen ist?"

„Womöglich bist du zu sehr in die aktuelle Situation involviert!" sagte ich jetzt. Wenn Jazz etwas damit zu tun hatte, dann war das der Fall, oder? Jazz schaute mich auf diese Aussage hin überrascht an und ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Warum musste er aber auch immer so aufmerksam sein?

„Aber was kann so schlimm sein, dass sie nicht mit mir reden kann? Sie müsste wissen, dass ich zu ihr halte, egal was los ist!" entgegnete Angela jetzt. Erneut blickte ich zu Jazz, doch er schaute jetzt zurück. Verdammt!

„Vielleicht hat sie einen anderen?" platzte Emmett jetzt heraus.

„Auch das könnte sie mir sagen! Ich würde denjenigen umarmen, dass er sie aus den Fängen dieses Blutsaugers gerissen hat!" Oder auch nicht, dachte ich mir stirnrunzelnd. Jazz jetzt lieber nicht anschauen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Angela glücklich darüber sein würde.

„Egal, wie, Angela! Sie hat Mike aus dem Schlafzimmer gekickt! Ich denke, das ist ein Grund zum Feiern. Und du weißt immerhin wo sie ist. Im Gegensatz zu Mike!" Roses Tonfall war schadenfroh.

„Da hast du wohl Recht! Bei Jake ist sie in guten Händen!"

„Hat sie etwas gesagt, wann sie zurückkommt?" Jazz war sichtlich interessiert am Verschwinden von Bella. Fühlte er sich schuldig? Hatte er sie behandelt, wie er es normal tat? Wenn ja, könnte er Angela als beste Freundin verlieren und ich würde ihn erwürgen.

„Ich weiß es nicht?" seufzte Angela jetzt.

„Ich denke, dass sie zurückkommt!" sagte Emmett. „Ihr hättet sie mal in Aktion erleben sollen, beim Footballspiel! Ich hätte es eigentlich gleich kapieren sollen! Verdammt ich bin selber Journalist. Alle Anzeichen waren da! Verdammt das ist so cool! Jetzt versteh ich auch die Aussage mit dem: Ich brauche noch Stoff!" Emmett sah natürlich nur das positive in der Situation.

„Da könntest du Recht haben! Sie liebt diese Kolumne und ist verdammt stolz darauf!" meinte Angela jetzt. „Ich denke mir bleibt nichts weiter übrig, als abzuwarten!"

„Seit wann weißt du, dass mit dem aus dem Schlafzimmer kicken?" Wieso wusste ich schon vorher, dass Jazz diese Frage stellen würde. Ich versuchte das Augenrollen zu unterdrücken. Wieder blickte er kurz zu mir.

„Ich war Dienstag bei ihr! Seitdem weiß ich das mit der Kolumne! Sie hatte einen Hinweis versteckt! Naja deswegen die peinliche Aktion in der Kantine! Jedenfalls lag Bettwäsche auf der Couch! Wie lange das vorher schon so lief weiß ich nicht!"

Jazz schmunzelte jetzt. Ich wunderte mich immer mehr über ihn!

„Wer wusste eigentlich noch von der Kolumne!" fragte Edward jetzt.

„Jazz, Ben und ich!" sagte Angela jetzt. „Sie hat einige prägnante Hinweise in den Kolumnen versteckt!"

„Ich wusste es auch!" meldete ich mich zu Wort.

„Wie das?" fragte Jazz jetzt.

„Naja ich hab es am Mittwoch kapiert! Aber anscheinend wollte sie, dass ich es kapiere!" entgegnete ich.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr schon so gute Freunde seid!" überlegte Angela jetzt.

„Wir verstehen uns einfach gut! Außerdem hätte ich es eh heute herausgefunden! Der Tipp mit den Fußfetischisten kam von mir!" grinste ich. „Ihr hattet Recht, Bella und ich passen wie die Faust aufs Auge!"

„Ist dir etwas aufgefallen?" fragte Angela jetzt nach.

„Nein! So gut kenne ich sie ja jetzt auch wieder nicht! Ich glaube aber, sie kann gut schauspielern! Also kann da schon etwas gewesen sein! Ist auch wahrscheinlich, wenn du sagst Bella habe Mike von Montag auf Dienstag auf die Couch geschickt! Sie war aber ziemlich ausgelassen am Mittwoch!"

„Emmett ist dir am Donnerstag etwas aufgefallen?" fragte Rose.

„Sie war ebenfalls ausgelassen und gut drauf! Wenn irgendetwas los gewesen sein soll, hat sie es gut überspielt!" sagte dieser und wir verfielen ins Schweigen.

„Angie, wie gut kann Bella sich verstellen?" fragte jetzt Rose.

„Ich kann es nicht mehr sagen! Sie war früher so offen gewesen! Doch ja ich denke sie kann gut schauspielern! Hat sie das nicht bei Mike bewiesen? Sie ist in eine Rolle geschlüpft! Manchmal frage ich mich, wo jetzt die echte Bella ist! Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, sie kommt in letzter Zeit wieder etwas hervor. Doch da ist noch etwas! Ich habe irgendwas übersehen! Und das muss etwas so Gravierendes sein, dass sie es mir nicht sagen will oder kann! Ich hoffe Jake kann ihr helfen!"

Das hoffte ich auch, wer immer Jake auch war! Arme Bella! Was hatte sie nur dazu verleitet? Hat sie uns wirklich allen etwas vorgespielt? Konnte sie ihre Gefühlswelt so gut verstecken? War Jazz der Auslöser, oder war es etwas Anderes? Hatte sie nicht am Mittwoch gesagt, Jazz wäre Schnee von gestern? Was hat sie gemeint, dass der Abend erfolgreich gewesen ist? In ersten Moment hatte ich gedacht, sie meinte dies für ihre Kolumnen, doch jetzt kam es mir so vor, als ob es eine zweideutige Aussage gewesen war!

Ich konnte nicht anders, als noch einmal kurz Jazz anzusehen.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Jake nahm meinen Koffer, legte den Arm um meine Schultern und bugsierte mich lachend Richtung Tiefgarage.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich wieder habe! Ness ist schon so gespannt auf dich. Ich habe ihr so viel von dir erzählt! Wir werden so viel Spaß die nächsten zwei Wochen haben! Die ganze Gang freut sich schon auf dich. Wir machen heute Abend ein Lagerfeuer, wie in alten Zeiten. Wir holen nur noch Ness ab und fahren los!" meinte Jake dann im Auto.

„OK! Genau das was ich brauche!" lachte ich. Ich suchte mein Handy und stellte es wieder an. Ich sah, dass Angela zweimal angerufen hatte und rief zurück. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Nach dem Telefonat schaute ich etwas verlegen zu Jake.

„Hm Bella! Das hört sich alles nicht gut an. Wenn du es nicht einmal Ang erzählen kannst oder willst!"

„Lass uns heute nicht davon sprechen! Ich würde heute gerne abschalten! Alles vergessen, wenn das irgendwie möglich ist?" ich blickte ihn traurig an.

„Natürlich! Aber du wirst es mir erzählen?" fragte er ernst.

„Ja das werde ich! Ich werde dir alles erzählen!" erwiderte ich kleinlaut. „Erzähl mir von Nessie!"

„Wo soll ich anfangen? Sie ist Lehrerin an der High-School! Sie war bei einer meiner Touren dabei!"

„Du machst jetzt wirklich Adventuretouren? Hauptberuflich?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ja, ich denke das passt am besten zu mir. Würdest du das nicht auch sagen?" lachte er.

„Wie die Faust aufs Auge!" grinste ich ihn an. „Wirst du mich mitnehmen?"

„Ich kann mir nicht die ganzen zwei Wochen frei nehmen. Deswegen natürlich, Bumbeljee! Denkst du ich will dich in Aktion verpassen?" schmunzelte er. „Zurück zu Nessie. Wie gesagt, sie war bei einer meiner Touren dabei vor drei Jahren. Da war sie noch an der Uni in Seattle. Wir hatten uns auf Anhieb verstanden. Es war einfach mit uns. Ich kann es schwer erklären, sie hat mein Herz berührt!" erzählte er. Ich dachte automatisch an Jazz, versuchte ihn aber sofort wieder aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Der Unterschied war, dass Nichts einfach war.

„Das hört sich schön an! Sie ist also deine Traumfrau!" meinte ich jetzt.

„Ja, wenn du sie kennen lernst gleich, wirst du bald verstehen warum! Du hast Mike nicht erzählt, wo du bist, nehme ich an." stellte er fest.

„Nein, ich bin einfach abgehauen!" gab ich zu.

„Typisch Bella! Es geht doch nichts über einen dramatischen Abgang! Armer Mike!" Er triefte vor Schadenfreude.

„Ich muss sagen ich bin wirklich neugierig, was du zu erzählen hast! Wenn mich die anderen nicht überredet hätten zu dem Lagerfeuer, hätte ich dich jetzt einfach irgendwo hin entführt!" lachte er dann.

Nichts war davon zu merken, dass wir uns Jahre nicht gesehen hatten. Billy hatte Recht, wahre Freundschaften würden alles überstehen. Ich lächelte vor mich hin. Jake linste von der Fahrerseite zu mir.

„Denkst du das gleiche wie ich?" fragte er grinsend.

„Kommt darauf an, was du denkst!"

„Dass sich nichts verändert hat? Ich hatte fast schon Angst, wie das enden würde! Aber es ist genauso wie früher!"

„Zentralhirn, ebenfalls wie früher!" lachte ich.

Wir kamen dann bei seinem Haus an und wir stiegen aus dem Auto. Ich musste gestehen, ich war ziemlich aufgeregt, Nessie zu treffen! Würde sie mich mögen? Würde sie eifersüchtig sein? Immerhin ließ Jake alles stehen und liegen für mich.

Wir betraten das kleine Häuschen.

Ich hörte Geräusche aus einem anderen Raum, die kurz darauf aufhörten und eine junge Frau mit rötlichen Haaren kam in das Wohnzimmer, in dem wir uns gerade befanden. Sie war sehr hübsch und hatte freundliche Gesichtszüge.

„Hallo, du musst dann die sagenumwobene Bella sein! Ich bin Vanessa, aber nenn mich doch Nessie!" sie streckte mir strahlend die Hand entgegen und ich nahm sie dankbar an.

„Hallo Nessie, ja, ich bin Bella! Ob sagenumwoben oder nicht, lasse ich einmal außen vor!" sagte ich verlegen. Sie kam mir herzlich vor.

„Ich hab das Gästezimmer schon vorbereitet! Billy war etwas eingeschnappt, dass du hier übernachten wirst. Jake, bring doch ihren Koffer kurz hoch. Und Bella, schnapp dir eine Jacke, du weißt doch, die Nächte am Strand sind kühl in Forks! Ich habe Snacks vorbereitet. Die anderen warten schon ganz sehnsüchtig auf dich! Wow, ich muss sagen, Jake hat nicht zu viel versprochen. Du bist wirklich hübsch. Muss ich mir um Jake Gedanken machen?" lachte sie. War sie eifersüchtig auf meine Vergangenheit mit Jake? Oder gar auf unsere Freundschaft, jetzt wo wir festgestellt hatten, das alles wie früher war?

„Keine Sorge Nessie! Jake und ich würden in dieser Beziehung nie zusammenpassen. Oh Gott, wenn ich mir das vorstelle! Wir würden uns beide ins Chaos stürzen!" meinte ich. Ich wollte von vornherein alle Missverständnisse aus dem Weg schaffen.

„Ja ich habe viel davon gehört. Ich höre ständig die Geschichten über euch zwei! Ihr wart wirklich zum Schießen. Ich hätte euch gern damals erlebt!"

„Na ihr zwei! Lästert ihr gerade über mich? So jetzt hab ich meine zwei liebsten Frauen hier im Haus! Lasst uns losgehen. Ich habe dir eine Jacke mitgebracht!" Jake hatte anscheinend meinen Koffer geöffnet und sich selbst bedient. Ich nahm augenrollend die Jacke entgegen, grinste ihn an und murmelte kopfschüttelnd: „Zentralhirn!"

Nessie hackte sich bei mir ein. Jake hatte Recht, sie war seine Traumfrau. Und ich mochte sie auf Anhieb. Nur zu gern ließ ich mich von ihr zum Auto ziehen, sah Jake aus den Augenwinkeln schmunzeln. Ich wusste was er dachte, grinste ihn an und rief ihm zu. „Sag es schon!"

„Ich habs dir doch gesagt, Bumbeljee!"

„Ich will nicht wissen, wie oft ich das die nächsten zwei Wochen noch höre, alter Klugscheißer!" lachte ich und er verzog beleidigt das Gesicht, doch seine zuckenden Mundwinkel verrieten ihn sofort.

„Ich hab so eine Ahnung!" grinste er mich frech an, als wir ins Auto einstiegen.

Am Strand wusste ich dann gar nicht, was mit mir geschah. In dem Moment als wir in den Lichtschein des Lagerfeuers traten kam schon irgendwer auf mich zugerannt, warf mich über die Schulter und lief lachend mit mir zum Lagerfeuer.

„Seth, lass mich runter!" kreischte ich wie ein Teenager.

„Keine Chance, Bumbeljee!" lachte Seth, ließ mich aber dann doch runter und schlang seine Arme um mich! In dem Moment wusste ich, dass sich wirklich nichts verändert hatte. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd gewesen sein, meinen alten Freunden den Rücken zu kehren? Für was überhaupt?

„Oh Gott! Ich hab euch vermisst!" sagte ich, als mich Seth an Sam weiterreichte, so dass ich mir schon fast wie eine Trophäe vorkam. Plötzlich kreischte los jemand und Leah fiel mir in die Arme.

„Oh Gott! Bella!" lachte sie.

„Oh Gott Leah!" äffte ich sie nach, als ich auch schon von jemandem umgehauen wurde.

„Hey! Das ist unfair. Ich bin nur eine schwache Frau!" schimpfe ich lachend mit Paul. „Nicht so stürmisch, Paul!"

„Du kennst mich doch, Bella!" grinste er hämisch. Plötzlich kam mir Jazz in den Sinn, was er wohl von dieser prekären Pose – Paul lag immer noch auf mir im Sand - halten würde, doch auch den Gedanken verwarf ich und umarmte Paul.

Nach der ganzen Begrüßungszeremonie, von der ich bestimmt einige blaue Flecken davon getragen hatte, saßen wir alle gemeinsam um das Lagerfeuer herum, wie in alten Zeiten. Es waren alles meine Schulfreunde gewesen, jedenfalls der Rest, der noch in Forks war. Sam war jetzt mit Emily zusammen. Sie war die Einzige neben Nessie, die ich noch nicht kannte. Ich fühlte mich wieder zu Hause. New York schien plötzlich so fern, doch ich wusste dass es bald zurückkehren würde. Spätestens wenn Jacob morgen mit mir sonst was veranstalten würde. Niemals würde er sich einfach mit mir auf die Couch setzten und reden. Irgendwo in der Wildnis würden wir uns unterhalten.

„Wisst ihr noch..." rief Leah aus: „ Als Jake und Bumbel, Mr. Tanner nachts das Auto mit Alufolie eingewickelt hatten, als er Seth eine Fünf gegeben hat? Seth hat heute noch das Foto zu Hause mit Tanners Gesicht am Morgen!"

„Oder wie sie Lauren Enthaarungsgel in die Haargeltube gemacht hatten, weil sie Leahs damaligen Freund anbaggerte! Bella ohne dich ist es nur halb so lustig hier!" grinste Seth.

„Ich wundere mich immer noch, warum sie nie erwischt worden sind!" lachte Sam, als er Emily in den Arm nahm.

„Und wie alle immer gedacht haben sie wären ein Pärchen!" meinte Paul.

„Naja! Das war doch nur, weil Bella sonst ständig irgendwen an der Backe gehabt hätte! Alles reine Tarnung!" erklärte Jake zum was weiß ich wievielten Mal.

„Als ob es dir nicht genauso ging!" ich knuffte Jake verspielt in die Seite und er tat so, als ob ich ihn zu fest geschlagen hatte.

„Deine Rechte wird auch immer besser!"

„Du hast meine Linke noch nicht gespürt!" ich gab ihn jetzt einen Klaps mit der linken Hand.

„Beeindruckend, Bumbeljee!" er rollte mit den Augen.

„Ach du muskelbepackter Riese. Wenn ich richtig auspacke hast du Nichts zu lachen!" drohte ich spielerisch. „Was würde Nessie denken?"

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor Nessie!" forderte er jetzt heraus.

„Gar keine?" ich schaute bestürzt. „Oh du böser Junge! Du hast doch nicht?"

„Doch habe ich! Und vom Pakt weiß sie auch!" grinste er verschmitzt.

„Verdammt! Dann hab ich ja gar kein Drohmaterial, mit dem ich dich blamieren kann!" Die anderen lachten schallend.

„Nicht jeder ist so eine Geheimniskrämerin wie du!" meinte jetzt Leah.

„Jake war es aber Mal! Naja wenn man die Traumfrau gefunden hat, dann ist das wohl so!"

„Tja, wenn du Geheimnisse vor Mike hast, dann ist es wohl nicht der Traummann!" Sam konterte hämisch darauf. Ich lebte nur noch mit Anti-Mike-Fronten. Ich konnte sie immer besser verstehen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er mein Traummann ist!" entgegnete ich.

„Wurde ja auch Zeit!" Leah rollte mit den Augen. Das Thema Mike war damit für alle erledigt. Keiner hatte Lust über ihn zu reden. Jake schaute mich fragend an und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und formte lautlos „Morgen!" mit den Lippen, worauf er nur nickte.

Nessie packte dann eine Gitarre aus. Ich sah sie nur erstaunt an.

„Machen wir jetzt Musik am Lagerfeuer?" fragte ich.

„Seitdem Ness da ist ja! Sie ist sehr musikalisch!" meinte Paul, als Nessie dann anfing zu spielen.

Ich legte mich zurück und hörte ihr zu. Sie konnte wirklich schön singen. Es erinnerte mich an Angela, als sie noch gesungen hatte. Vor den Tod meiner Eltern. Ich blickte zu Jake und gab ihm einen erhobenen Daumen. Er lächelte sie nur verträumt an, was mich das erste Mal in meinen Leben neidisch auf meinen besten Freund machte.

Die Blicke, die er Nessie schenkte waren so voller Liebe. Seine Augen blitzen dabei regelrecht. Man sah, wie gut sie zueinander passten. Ich versuchte mich an Situationen zu erinnern, wo ich Mike jemals so betrachtet hatte. Zu meinem Erschrecken fielen mir keine ein. Warum war das nie so gewesen?

Ich war eifersüchtig auf ihre Liebe. Ich hatte so vieles im Leben meines besten Freundes, in den sieben Jahren die ich mich nicht gemeldet hatte, verpasst. Eine leise Wut stieg in mir auf, ein Groll gegen mich selbst, ich hatte kein Recht eifersüchtig auf meinen besten Freund zu sein. Schließlich war ich diejenige, die sich zurück gezogen hatte, mit all dem hier nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte und er hat nur sein Leben weitergelebt, nur eben ohne mich. Ich war an all dem selber schuld!

Der Rest des Abends verlief lustig, doch ich merkte meine innere Anspannung. So sehr ich auch alle vermisst hatte, ich wollte nichts mehr, als mir endlich alles von der Seele zu reden.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich Jake gegen zehn Uhr.

„Ich hoffe du hast Sportkleidung mitgenommen, Bumbeljee!" grinste er, als er sich neben mich aufs Bett fallen ließ.

„Was denkst du denn!" ich rollte mit den Augen.

„Gut Ness hat Frühstück gemacht! Wir brechen danach auf!" sagte er.

Wir gingen frühstücken und foppten uns ein bisschen. Ness kicherte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, wegen unseres seltsamen Benehmens. Ich zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu. Seitdem ich hier war sah alles nur noch halb so schlimm aus. Ich hatte die erste Nacht seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten wieder durchgeschlafen.

Jake und ich brachen danach sofort auf. Nahezu wehmütig beobachtete ich wie sich die beiden von einander verabschiedeten.

Jake hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, dachte ich mir, als ich etwa zehn Meter über der Klippe an einem Seil hing, unter mir das Meer rauschen hörte und ihm hinterher kletterte. Ich hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn wir das Gespräch an einen normalen Ort geführt hätten. Nachdem wir die Steilwand bezwungen hatten, ließen wir uns beide erst einmal ins Gras fallen.

„Wie kommen wir wieder runter!" fragte ich. Doch ich wusste die Antwort bereits.

„Was denkst du denn?" lachte er nur.

„Also, hm äh dann wollen wir mal!" stammelte ich. „Wo soll ich nur anfangen?"

Ich legte mich wie früher mit dem Kopf auf seinen Bauch und überlegte. Gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen?

„Vom Anfang an am besten, Bumbel!" sagte er jetzt.

„Naja ich habe das noch niemand erzählt! Weißt du, dass ich am Telefon war, als meine Eltern gestorben waren?" fragte ich nach, doch ich wusste die Antwort darauf.

„Fuck!" sagte Jake nur darauf.

„Du sagst es!" sagte ich leise.

„Fühlst du dich schuldig?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht habe ich sie abgelenkt?" sagte ich dann.

„Du darfst so was nicht denken, Bumbel! Renee und Charlie hätten das nicht gewollt!"

„Ich weiß!" ich schluckte und die Tränen begannen wieder zu laufen.

„Was ist passiert, als du nach Yale gegangen bist? Vorher lief doch alles so einigermaßen. Den Umständen entsprechend natürlich!" fragte er jetzt.

„Ich habe mich zurückgezogen. In meinem Zimmer versteckt. Ich wollte niemanden kennen lernen. Ich war nicht ich selbst! Ich habe es nicht verkraftet! Ich war zu jung! Ich habe mich allein gefühlt!" schluchzte ich.

„Du warst nie allein! Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre ich gekommen. Du hast am Telefon immer erzählt es geht dir gut!" meinte Jake jetzt.

„Ich habe gelogen!"

„Du warst schon immer eine gute Schauspielerin! Schwer zu durchschauen!" meinte er. Ich musste sofort an Jazz Kommentar denken, dass ich nicht undurchschaubar wäre. War ich das nur für ihn?

„Am Telefon ging das einfach. Es hat mich keiner gesehen!" ich wurde jetzt sehr leise.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich bin in die Kurse gegangen, doch ich habe nichts mitbekommen. Konnte mich auf nichts konzentrieren. Ich bin da dann irgendwie reingerutscht!" ich schniefte.

„Wo reingerutscht?" fragte er.

„Ich bin zu einem Arzt, der hat mir Antidepressiva und Schlafmittel verschrieben, wegen meinem Trauma!" flüsterte ich jetzt.

„Oh mein Gott!" Jake stöhnte.

„Es geht noch weiter! Ich habe dann jemanden gefunden, der mir Aufputschmittel verkaufte! Damit ich mich auf die Uni konzentrieren konnte!" ich glaubte er hörte mich jetzt kaum noch.

Er fuhr hoch und ich wich erschreckt von ihm. „Du hast Drogen genommen?" er war entsetzt.

„Bitte Jake, lass mich weiter reden! Ja, ich habe Drogen genommen. Ich konnte mich so wieder auf den Stoff konzentrieren. Ich habe fast mein ganzes Geld dafür verprasst. Yale und das Zimmer waren ja bezahlt. Doch das Geld dass ich zur Verfügung hatte für die sieben Jahre war nach etwa einem halben Jahr futsch. In der Zeit kam dann Mike ins Spiel. Er sah mir an, dass etwas nicht stimmte und besuchte mich ab und an. Ich war natürlich genervt von ihm, aber du weißt ja wie er war. Immer wie ein Hündchen. Irgendwann war ich teilweise so zugedröhnt, dass es mir nichts mehr ausgemacht hatte. Mike versuchte mich davon abzuhalten, suchte nach den Drogen, doch fand sie nicht! Ich hatte ihm gesagt, wenn er das irgendwem erzählte, würde er mich nie wieder sehen. Er drohte damit Angela oder dich anzurufen. Ich hatte mich so geschämt vor mir selber. Doch ich hatte Angst aufzuhören. Angst, dass die Albträume zurückkamen. Ich hatte jede Nacht die Schreie meiner Mutter gehört! Jake ich war am Ende!" und raus war es. Alles, was ich in mir verschlossen hielt, sprudelte jetzt aus mir heraus.

„Oh mein Gott! Wie konnten wir das nicht merken?" fragte er. Seine Stimme war erstickt.

„Angela, Billy oder ich. Wir hätten dich holen sollen! Heilige Scheiße, mit so was hat keiner von uns gerechnet. Du sagtest du warst pleite. Jetzt macht auch die Aussage „er sorgt für dich" Sinn! Ist es nicht so? Er hat dich durchs Studium finanziert?"

Ich konnte drauf nur nicken. „Es kommt noch schlimmer!" meinte ich jetzt schluchzend.

„Was kann bitte noch schlimmer sein?" fragte Jake scharf.

„Ich hatte eine Überdosis!" wisperte ich.

„Fuck! Er hat dich gefunden, stimmt's?" Wieder konnte ich nur nicken und fing an zu schluchzen.

Er nahm mich erst einmal in die Arme und ich ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Diesmal gab es kein Halten mehr. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst mich zusammen zu reißen. Es war sowieso hoffnungslos. All die aufgestauten Gefühle der letzten sieben Jahre, die Schuldgefühle, die Scham, der Selbsthass, alles brach aus mir heraus, vermengte sich in reißende Flüsse, als ich versuchte mich an Jake zu klammern, wie an einen Rettungsanker.

„Schhh! Bumbeljee, es ist genauso unsere Schuld wie deine! Wir hätten es erkennen müssen! Du warst schon immer so emotional! Wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein? Wieso habe ich dich nur überredet, sofort nach Yale zu gehen? Du hättest ein Jahr warten sollen, bevor du nach Yale gegangen bist. Im Kreis deiner Freunde bleiben sollen. Du hast dich geschämt, dass dir selber einzugestehen, stimmt's? Wo dir die Schule immer so leicht gefallen ist?" fragte er. Ich schluchzte nur in Zustimmung.

„Ich wollte kein Verlierer sein. Doch ich hatte mich selbst belogen! Ich war ein Verlierer damals. Ich war schwach. Ich konnte es Angela nicht erzählen, da ich sie nicht belasten wollte. Sie war in ihrem letzten College Jahr vor Med School und hatte selber mit den Tod unserer Eltern zu kämpfen. Und irgendwann war der Zug abgefahren und ich wollte nicht mehr darüber reden. Doch es verfolgt mich die ganze Zeit. Ich habe Angst, wieder zurückzufallen!" weinte ich.

„Du wirst keine Drogen mehr nehmen, Bumbel! Du hast uns. Angela liebt dich! Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein und uns ausschließen! Wir hätten dich nicht verurteilt!" sagte er leise.

„Ich war so jung damals, Jake! Ich konnte damit nicht umgehen!"

„Wie war das jetzt mit der Überdosis? Es war aber kein Selbstmordversuch?" fragte er dann

„Nein ich hatte getrunken, Schlafmittel und Amphetamine gleichzeitig genommen. Es war der Tag wo ich bemerkt hatte, dass mein Konto fast leer war. Es war eine Überdosis. Ich war leichtsinnig gewesen. Ich wurde in meinem Zimmer ohnmächtig. Mike hatte versucht mich zu erreichen, doch als ich nicht an mein Handy ging wurde er unruhig. Er kam dann angerannt und hat mich ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Ohne ihn wäre ich wahrscheinlich tot!"

„Er hat dich also gerettet. Warum kann ich ihn plötzlich nicht mehr so hassen wir vorher?" schimpfte jetzt Jake.

„Jedenfalls war es für mich der Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Ich habe danach nie wieder etwas angerührt. Doch ich brauchte Unterstützung dafür. Und der einzige der da war, war Mike. Mike hat alles für mich getan danach. Seine Bodenständigkeit hat mir glaube ich geholfen! Jedenfalls hatte ich das damals geglaubt!"

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Jake.

„Ich dachte, ich konnte mein wildes Leben nicht mehr führen. Das mich genau das zu den Drogen gedrängt hatte. Dass ich den Kick gesucht habe. Jahrelang hab ich mich kaum noch abseits vom Gehweg getraut zu laufen. Jake ich war ein Schatten von mir selber!" schluchzte ich leise

„Ich habe lange an dem Tod meiner Eltern geknabbert. Hab mich dann versucht mit Vorlesungen abzulenken, mich ins Studium gestürzt. Ich riss mich zusammen und belegte Extrakurse. Dadurch bin ich auf etwas Neues gestoßen. Ich habe noch einen zweiten Studiengang belegt, Jake!"

„Was?" rief er aus.

„Ich bin auch Journalistin!"

„Oh mein Gott! Ich dachte ja, dass du viel zu erzählen hast! Aber du haust mich echt um, Bumbel! Du machst keine halben Sachen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Warum ahne ich schon, dass da noch viel mehr kommt!" Jake schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Es hatte mir geholfen. Ich musste mich mit niemanden abgeben. Hab alles was ich an Zeit hatte in das Studium gesteckt. Dank Mike musste ich nicht arbeiten, um mein Studium zu finanzieren. Er hat mir alles gegeben, was ich zum Leben brauchte!"

„Verdammt!" rief er laut aus.

„Er war immer gut zu mir! Gab mir Halt und Geborgenheit! Ich fühlte mich sicher bei ihm" ich redete einfach weiter.

„Bumbel, siehst du es nicht? Du bist aus Dankbarkeit mit ihm zusammen!"

„Ja, aber …!" fing ich an. Seine Worte sackten in mein Gedankenwirrwarr.

„Er hat so eine Möglichkeit zu dir gefunden! Er hat dich schon immer in der Schule vergöttert und du hast ihn gehasst! Deine Gefühle können sich doch nicht aus dem Nichts heraus um hundertachtzig Grad drehen! Wenn ich das schon höre, er war immer gut zu dir! Siehst du es nicht?"

„Rede nicht so von Ihm!" murmelte ich jetzt.

„Du fühlst dich verpflichtet bei ihm zu bleiben! Du hast Schuldgefühle!" brüllte er mich an.

„Ich …!" Er unterbrach mich erneut.

„Reine Dankbarkeit! Verdammt, Bumbel, was tust du da nur? Liebst du ihn überhaupt?"

Ich dachte kurz über seine Worte nach, über meine Schlussfolgerungen, die ich am Abend zuvor getroffen hatte. Dass ich nie so gestrahlt hatte, wie Nessie es tat. Nie so glücklich ausgesehen hatte. Mir kamen erneut die Tränen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" schniefte ich.

„Natürlich weißt du das! Deswegen bist du nämlich hier! Weil du es realisierst! Du hast ihn verachtet! Er war dein Lieblingsopfer an der Schule! Und plötzlich ist er die große Liebe!" Jake schimpfte wieder laut los. „Wie kannst du nur so blind sein!"

„Ich versteh nicht!" flüsterte ich jetzt.

„Du hattest keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken! Du hast dich gleich in zwei Studien gestürzt! Diese in sieben Jahren abgeschlossen. OK du schreibst gut und bist intelligent, doch nicht einmal das reicht normalerweise dafür! Erst jetzt, wo du in New York bist und rumsitzt. Erst jetzt realisierst du das alles. Weil du zu viel Zeit übrig hast. Du hast es immer schon gehasst herumzusitzen! Redet er dir ein, dass du labil bist?" seine Stimme war eindringlich.

„Einreden?" entfuhr es mir.

„Hat er gesagt, dass du rückfällig werden könntest?" fragte er nach.

„Ja!" meine Stimme brach.

Meine Gedanken rasten. Hatte Mike mir das alles nur eingeredet?

Doch Jake redete einfach weiter.

„Fuck! Du nimmst seit fast sieben Jahren nichts mehr, und er redet dir das ein? Und du glaubst ihm?" wieder brüllte er.

„Ich ähm!" stotterte ich.

„Verdammt er ist so ein Dreckkerl, ich glaubs gar nicht! Das muss ja die reinste Gehirnwäsche gewesen sein!" schimpfte er jetzt.

„Gehirnwäsche?" fragte ich jetzt verwundert.

„Natürlich! Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du rückfällig werden würdest! Und wenn, dann gäb es genug Leute, die dich auffangen würden! Du brauchst ihn nicht! Wie kommt er überhaupt auf die Idee, dass er dich mit Nichtstun glücklich machen kann! Er hat überhaupt keine Ahnung, wer du eigentlich bist! Er verformt dich und du lässt es zu! Und ich weiß auch warum! Weil es dir egal war! Bella in der High Society, dass ich nicht lache! Denkst du Angela hat nichts erzählt! Im Gegensatz zu dir, ist sie regelmäßig hier. Du bist auf der Stelle getreten, weil du gar nicht nachdenken wolltest! Und da ist mehr! Was war der Grund, neben der vielen Zeit jetzt, dass du jetzt hier bist? Was war der Auslöser?" Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an. Ich wusste, dass er mich gut kannte, doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so schnell so nahe an alles herankam.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf die Idee kam. Ich denke ich schulde Mike etwas für all die Hilfe, die er mir war!" versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Das erklärt natürlich, warum du einfach abgehauen bist, Bumbel! In die Arme der Person, die er neben Angela am meisten hasst! Das zeigt deine Dankbarkeit!" er klang sarkastisch.

„Ich glaube eher, er hat deine Situation ausgenutzt! Er war ja immer scharf auf dich! Hat dich mit Geld an sich gebunden! Gut ich kann ihn wieder hassen! Auch deine Schuldgefühle reichen nicht für eine Beziehung. Es ist nicht genug, dass du dafür dein Leben verschwendest!" Es ist nicht genug, mein Leben zu verschwenden. Jazz kam mir in den Sinn. Er hatte ähnliche Worte benutzt. War es wirklich nur reine Dankbarkeit? Keine Liebe? Mittlerweile kam es mir eher so vor, wie das Gefühl, dass ich in der Schulzeit bei ihm empfand! Verachtung!

„Ich denke du hast Recht! Es wird mir selber langsam klar!" seufzte ich.

„Halleluja!" rief er aus.

„Und du hast Recht, da ist mehr!" sagte ich tonlos.

„Ich weiß Bumbeljee!" er grinste jetzt.

Ich holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit die Times gelesen?" fragte ich ihn.

„Nein, ich lese die Regionale Zeitung hier!" Gut, dann würde ich dazu später kommen.

„OK! Ich habe Angelas Freunde kennen gelernt!" sagte ich dann.

„Du meinst die, die mit ihr studiert haben? Wie hießen sie noch mal?" er überlegte etwas.

„Die Cullens! Jazz, Rose, Edward und Alice, Edwards Freundin, und Emmett, Roses Freund!" sagte ich dann.

„Ah stimmt! Jazz ist doch Angelas bester Freund oder so was? Der Womanizer, wie sie es immer erzählt hatte!"

„Genau!" ich druckste etwas herum, wusste nicht wo ich anfangen sollte. Was sollte ich darüber jetzt erzählen?

„Wir hatten eine kleine Affäre!" So hatte es Bridget beschrieben, oder?

„Was bedeutet eine kleine? So wie mit Paul?" fragte er neugierig.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht! So weit ist es nicht gegangen!" ich schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Wann hat das begonnen? Fangen wir doch so an!" grinste jetzt Jake.

„Irgendwie an meinen ersten Tag in New York, glaube ich. Ich hatte ihn das erste Mal getroffen, als ich mich vor dem Krankenhaus mit Angela traf! Das ist jetzt irgendwie schwerer, als das andere zu erzählen!" meckerte ich.

„OK! Ich nehme an Angela weiß nichts davon? Deswegen konntest du nicht mit ihr reden?" bohrte er jetzt nach.

„Es ist ein Geheimnis!"

„Ist oder war? Du hattest gesagt, ihr hattet eine Affäre! Das ist ja wie die Popel aus der Nase zu ziehen!" meinte Jake lachend.

„Ist, war, ich weiß es nicht!" stammelte ich.

„Du bist ja total verwirrt!" schmunzelte er.

„Da hast du wohl Recht!" grinste ich jetzt auch. Ich begann ihm ein bisschen von Jazz und meinen Treffen zu erzählen. Von dem ersten Kuss, vom Bungeejumping und von der verwirrenden, letzten Begegnung, von Alice und ihrer Warnung.

„Du hast also Mike betrogen? Wie hast du dich dabei gefühlt?"

„Schuldig und trotzdem wieder gut! Ich kann bei ihm ich selbst sein! Ich kann es nicht erklären. Ich fühle mich total zu ihm hingezogen! Er ist verdammt attraktiv! Doch er macht mir auch Angst! Du weißt schon, das mit dem Womanizer! Auch wenn ich Mike verlassen würde, weiß ich nicht ob ich so etwas jetzt ertragen könnte!" ich zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Bist du in ihn verliebt?" fragte Jake jetzt direkt.

„Gute Frage. Da sind sicher Gefühle! Anders als bei Mike! Aber ich weiß nicht, wie es bei ihm ist. Und wenn es auch so wäre, woher weiß ich, ob er nicht nach zwei Wochen genug hat von mir! Ich will das einfach nicht riskieren! Und dann ist da auch noch Angela! Ich will nicht, dass sie dann Partei ergreifen muss! Es ist ihr bester Freund und ich will nicht, dass sie böse auf ihn ist! Es ist so kompliziert!" sagte ich.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst! Vielleicht solltest du wirklich erst einmal etwas langsamer machen. Erst mal alleine klar kommen? Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir da raten soll, Bumbel! Ich will einfach nicht, dass dir wieder jemand weh tut. Du hast schon genug durchgemacht! Außerdem bist du dir auch nicht sicher und du solltest dir sicher sein. Es bringt nichts, wenn du dir ständig Gedanken machst, dass er dich betrügen würde! Du weißt ja nicht, wie er sich verhält, wenn er eine Frau verführen will! Und aktuell bist du eben verwundbar!" entgegnete er dann.

„Hm, vielleicht?"

„Mit Paul war das ja damals nur zum Spaß Bella, jedenfalls für dich! Wenn bei dir Gefühle im Spiel sind und bei ihm nicht, dann kann das böse enden!"

Ich dachte an die Zeit mit Paul, bevor meine Eltern starben. Wir waren nie zusammen gewesen, waren Freunde mit gewissen Erweiterungen. Nachdem es mit Jake in die Hose gegangen war, hatte ich eben meine Neugierde anderweitig gestillt. Ja, ich war gut in geheimen Affären. Da ich in niemanden verliebt gewesen war, war das damals die ideale Lösung. Erst im Nachhinein hatte ich erfahren, dass sich Paul in mich verknallt hatte.

„Ich kann sehr wohl Gefühle und Sex trennen!" meinte ich daraufhin.

„Du sagtest doch bereits, es sind Gefühle im Spiel! Also kannst du nicht mehr von einer Trennung reden! Du solltest vorsichtig sein!"

„Ach Jake, ich weiß einfach nicht. Du hast ja Recht! Ich kann es mir aktuell nicht leisten, die falschen Entscheidungen zu treffen! Da kommen noch andere Sachen dazu. Ich ähm. Ich hab einen Job!" gestand ich jetzt.

„Was?" er sprang auf.

„Ja! Angela weiß es jetzt auch. Ich war nicht auf Tee-Partys. Naja, vielleicht ein paar! Aber das war alles rein geschäftlich! Ich habe eine Kolumne in der Times! Ich werde ziemlich gut bezahlt! Verdiene jetzt mehr als Mike! Die Kolumne ist der Renner! Die haben schon Souvenirs darüber!" grinste ich jetzt stolz.

„Ich glaubs nicht!" Bestätigend zu seiner Aussage stand sein Mund offen! Dann stand er auf, hob mich hoch und schleuderte mich lachend durch die Gegend.

„Verfluchter Mist! Bumbel! Es ist ja doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren! Gott ich freu mich so für dich!" lachte er und ich stimmte mit ihm ein.

„Ich wollte vielleicht ein Buch schreiben. Über mich sozusagen. Alles, was bis jetzt passiert ist. Vielleicht hilft mir das, alles klarer zu sehen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich die Gefühle in meinen Kolumnen mit einfließen lasse. Auch wenn das Buch nur für mich ist, ich denke es könnte mir helfen!"

„Ich finde, dass ist eine gute Idee! Und du solltest mit Angela reden! Zumindest über das mit Yale und Mike! Sie muss darüber Bescheid wissen! Alles andere kannst du ja weiter verheimlichen, wenn du das willst. Was denkst du, wirst du mit Mike anstellen?" fragte er nach.

„Ich denke, ich werde ausziehen!" überlegte ich laut und in Jakes Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen.

„Ihn also verlassen?"

„Sieht so aus. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr um mich haben! Es ist wie früher! Er nervt mich nur noch! Ich habe ihn sogar aus dem Schlafzimmer gekickt! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?" lachte ich jetzt, als ich diese Entscheidung traf. „Danke Jake, du hast mir so geholfen!"

„Bitte! Und du hast gar nicht gedacht. So einfach ist das eben! Du bist eben nicht immer die Rationalste! Warst du noch nie. Alles andere wird sich ergeben. Da musst du einfach abwarten!" riet Jake mir jetzt.

„Gut dann treff ich jetzt eine rationale Entscheidung! Ich werde ihn verlassen und mir eine Wohnung suchen! Den Rest lasse ich auf mich zukommen! Jake kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte ich.

„Kommt darauf an welchen!" lachte er.

„Ich möchte hier New York und alles erst einmal vergessen. Lass uns dumme Dinge anstellen! Motorcross oder solche Sachen!" grinste ich ihn schelmisch an.

„Abgemacht! Kein Spießerkram! So wie früher! Wollen wir dann springen!" grinste er mich an und blinzelte nur vergnügt zurück. Es war gar nicht so schlimm gewesen darüber zu reden.

Jacob packte die Kletterschuhe und die Haken in seinen Rucksack und wir stellten uns an die Klippe.

„Bei drei!" sagte ich atemlos.

„1 – 2 – 3!" rief Jake und wir sprangen Hand in Hand wie früher. Der Seeluftwind blies mir durch die Haare und Adrenalin schoss mir in die Adern! Das Wasser war kalt, als wir eintauchten, doch ich liebte es. Die Strömung war heute nicht so stark, wir hatten zum Glück einen schönen Tag erwischt. Lachend und prustend tauchte ich wieder an die Oberfläche, ich fühlte mich einfach nur frei.

„Es war gut gewesen hierher zu kommen! Danke dafür! Du hast meinen Kopf wieder zurechtgerückt!" rief ich Jake zu.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Bumbel!" lachte er. Wir schwammen zusammen ans Ufer, legten uns dort erst einmal an den Strand.

„Bumbel, warum hast du dich nicht an mich gewendet, als es dir so schlecht ging? Ich war zwischenzeitlich ziemlich sauer auf dich. Mir war schon klar, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Denn du warst auch immer so verschlossen, wenn du hier warst. Und das erste Jahr bist du gar nicht in Forks gewesen außer Weihnachten! Warst du Weihnachten schon wieder clean?" fragte er mich jetzt.

„Jake, ja ich war Weihnachten clean. Ich wollte hier nicht zurück. Alles hatte mich an Mum und Dad erinnert. Ich konnte nicht mit euch reden, oder wollte nicht. Auch wenn ich Weihnachten clean war, dann hatte ich das Problem, dass alles noch so frisch war. Und ich hab mich geschämt. Ich hatte vorher nie mit Problemen zu tun gehabt. Alles ist immer so glatt gelaufen. Sogar wenn wir Streiche gespielt haben, hat uns nie jemand erwischt. Anstatt mich meinen Problemen zu stellen, hab ich Zuflucht in Tabletten genommen. Das wird sich jetzt ändern! Ich habe erst Mittwoch einer Versuchung widerstanden. Ich weiß, dass ich das schaffe. Ich muss nur einfach unabhängig sein. Auf eigenen Beinen stehen! Und Jake die Zeit ohne dich und Ang war schlimm für mich. Ich hab euch so vermisst. Doch ich war in einer Abwärtsspirale gefangen!"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht! Wie meinst du das, du hast einer Versuchung widerstanden?"

„Ich hatte etwas angeboten bekommen und abgelehnt!"

„Hm, das hört sich doch schon mal gut an! Trotzdem, mach das nicht noch mal, als uns ausschließen!"

„Jake es tut mir leid. Ich sehe jetzt, wie sehr ich alle verletzt habe. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht! Ich dachte ich schone euch, doch ich habe euch damit viel mehr getroffen, dass ich geschwiegen hatte. Ich hätte euch vertrauen müssen. Dir, Ang, Billy ihr hättet mich aufgefangen. Ich habe einfach nach der falschen Hand gegriffen! Vielleicht hatte ich auch Angst, dass ihr mich für meine Schwäche verachten würdet! Ich wollte kein Mitleid!" meinte ich jetzt.

„Wir hätten dich nicht verachtet. Wir hätten dich aufgefangen, das weißt du! Bella noch einmal. Fühlst du dich schuldig wegen deiner Eltern?"

„Ja!" sagte ich jetzt bestimmt. „Ich kann nicht anders. Was wenn sie mein Anruf abgelenkt hat!"

„Bella du musst diese Schuld los werden. Geh zum Grab und komm mit dir selber ins Reine! Als du die letzten Wochen in Forks warst nach ihrem Tod, warst du täglich am Friedhof und hast mit ihnen geredet. Du musst endlich loslassen, damit du dein Leben weiter leben kannst. Ich weiß, wie sehr du sie geliebt hast. Wir alle haben sie geliebt! Sie waren besondere Menschen! Doch weißt du, was sie am meisten geliebt haben? Dich und Ang! Niemals hätten sie gewollt, dass du wegen Schuldgefühlen dein Leben wegwirfst!"

„Ich werde sowieso zum Grab gehen. Ich war viel zu lange nicht mehr da. Ich bin gerade dabei mich davon zu lösen. Von allen Ballast, den ich mit mir herumschleppe! Ich bin so froh, dass du überhaupt noch mit mir redest! Ich dachte wirklich, du hasst mich!"

Bei den Gedanken schnürte es mir die Kehle zu. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Jake mich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen hätte? Wo würde ich jetzt stehen? Hätte ich die Drogen genommen?

„Bumbel! Wie gesagt, ich und auch Ang wir warten schon ewig, dass du endlich die Hand ausstreckst nach uns. Du bist für mich wie eine Schwester! Und Familie verzeiht man immer! Es muss nicht einmal das gleiche Blut durch unsere Adern fließen. Familie ist, wo dein Herz ist!" Ich musste grinsen.

„Sags schon Bumbel!"

„Seit wann bist du so ein Philosoph?" lachte ich jetzt, doch eine Träne, die meine Wange herunterlief, zeigte meine Rührung. Jake wischte sie weg. „Ich bin eine wirkliche Heulsuse geworden!" murmelte ich verlegen.

„Du hast das alles viel zu lange in dir aufgestaut, Bumbel!"

„Kannst du mich in den Arm nehmen?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Komm her!" Jake zog mich in seine Arme und ich fühlte mich geborgen und verstanden. Ich merkte nicht einmal, dass wir beide noch nass waren von unseren Sprung! Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass wir auch dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen konnten. Der Schleier in meinen Gedanken begann sich immer mehr zu lichten. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich wieder nach New York zurückkehren konnte.

„Ich werde wieder nach New York zurückkehren!" meinte ich dann.

„Ich weiß! Ich werde dich besuchen kommen!" meinte Jake.

„Das hoffe ich!"

„Rede bitte mit Ang! Lass sie nicht länger im Dunklen tappen!" riet er mir jetzt.

„Das werde ich! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht mir einzubilden, ich würde sie damit belasten. Ich hätte auch gewollt, dass sie mich um Hilfe gebeten hätte, wären die Rollen vertauscht gewesen!" wieder liefen ein paar Tränen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du dein Gehirn wieder anstrengst, Bumbel, und erwachsen wirst! Sie es so, es wird dich stärker machen. Wenn du das hinter dir hast, dann wird dich nichts mehr kleinkriegen!"

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht!"

„Wann lag ich jemals falsch?" schmunzelte er.

„Ich kann mich an einige Dinge erinnern!" konterte ich, konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was hast du sonst noch so mit mir vor?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ich nehm dich auf alle Fälle mit auf meine Touren!" meinte er. „Solang du da bist, will ich auch was von dir haben, wie gesagt! Ness ist nicht so die Klippenspringerin, wie du! Morgen hab ich frei! Billy sollten wir morgen noch besuchen gehen. Der wartet auch schon ganz sehnsüchtig. Und Ness will dich besser kennen lernen! Du wirst kaum Zeit für falsche Gedanken haben! Ich bekomm dich schon klein!" grinste er.

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagst!" lachte ich. „Es ist gut von allem weg zu sein. Es kommt mir so fern vor jetzt! Und was machen wir jetzt, Jakidee?"

Nächster Tag:

„Jake, kann ich mal euren Drucker benutzen und ins Internet gehen?" fragte ich Jake am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück, mit meinem Notebook in der Hand.

„Klar, ich zeig dir wo er ist!" meinte er.

Ich folgte ihm in Nessies Arbeitszimmer, in der ein Drucker stand, schloss mein Laptop an und druckte die Kolumnen aus. Ich wollte sie Billy, Nessie und Jake später zeigen. Da sie nicht die Times-Leser waren, würde es hier sinnlos sein, Hinweise zu verstecken. Ich schickte Marc Douglas noch die letzte Email mit der Kolumne, die ich im Flugzeug geschrieben hatte. Im Postfach war eine Email von ihm:

_To: Würmchen_

_From: Marc Douglas  
_

_Meine Güte Würmchen, was haben Sie denn da fabriziert! Sie werden ja immer besser. NY wird wirklich nichts mehr zu lachen haben, wenn wir das drucken. Ich bin mir schon am überlegen, ob wir zum Wetterbericht einen Hinweis auf die Stimmung des Würmchens setzten. Gewitter im Apfel, oder so! _

_Schönen Urlaub, Würmchen!_

_M. D._

Ich grinste in mich hinein. Er fand also meine Kolumnen immer noch super. Gut für ihn. Alice hatte mich auf meiner Privatadresse angeschrieben.

_To: Bella  
_

_From: Alice_

_Verdammt, was hat Jazz gemacht! Er ist doch daran schuld, oder? Ich mach ihm die Hölle heiß!_

_Melde dich bitte! Ich erzähl es auch Keinem! Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, Lois Lane!_

_Alice_

Verdammt, ich wollte nicht, dass Jazz wusste, dass Alice uns erwischt hatte. Ich musste sie davon abhalten, dass sie in ihrer energetischen Art aus dem Ruder geriet!

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella  
_

_Hey Elfe! _

_Mach dir keine Gedanken. Mir geht es bestens. Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber reden! Tu nichts Unüberlegtes, Alice! Ich warne dich! _

_Bella_

Ich schrieb Angela auch noch eine Email, da ich nicht wollte, dass sie sich zu viele Sorgen machte.

_To:Bella_

_From: Angela  
_

_Hey Süße!_

_Mach dir keine Gedanken! Mir geht es gut! Wenn ich in New York bin, werde ich dir alles erzählen!_

_Liebe Dich_

_Bella _

Ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie viele Nachrichten auf meinem Handy mittlerweile eingetroffen waren. Nachdem ich es am Samstagabend nach dem Telefonat mit Angela ausschaltete, hatte ich es nicht mehr angestellt! Kurz spielte ich mit den Gedanken, doch ich entschied mich dann doch dagegen. Ich wollte jetzt einfach nichts von dem ganzen Chaos wissen, dass ich in New York zurückgelassen hatte. Die Emails mussten reichen. Ich fühlte mich hier, wie in einer anderen Welt ohne Probleme. Ich würde schon früh genug wieder zurückmüssen. Auch wenn ich mittlerweile meinen Hass auf New York überwunden hatte, musste ich mir meine Zeit hier nicht verderben lassen. Ich war mir nur selber im Weg gestanden. Ich war selber schuld, also war es auch meine Aufgabe, alles wieder zurechtzurücken.

Am Nachmittag gingen wir zu Billy. Die Begrüßung war herzlich. Seine Frau und Jakes Mutter war schon sehr früh gestorben. Ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit zurück, als die Rollen von Jake und mir vertauscht waren. Wo ich ihn getröstet hatte. Wir waren beide erst acht Jahre alt gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht zurückgezogen. Ich war einfach zu blöd gewesen.

„Bella, Kind! Endlich bist du wieder bei uns! Wir haben dich so vermisst!" strahlte Billy, als er auf mich zuging und mich in eine väterliche Umarmung zog. „Du bist noch hübscher geworden! Die kürzeren Haare machen dich erwachsener! Aber wahrscheinlich bist du das auch!"

„Ich hab euch auch so vermisst! Ab jetzt wird ich euch nicht mehr ausschließen!"

New York:

_Dienstag NYT_

**Die stählerne Lichtgestalt des Apfels! **

**Vom: Wurm im Apfel**

_Die New Yorker sind schon ein dreistes Volk. Da behaupten die doch glatt die die Freiheitstatue, wär das Wahrzeichen des Apfels, dabei steht sie verdammt noch mal in New Jersey. _

_Rostiges Denkmal! Wird Zeit, dass die New Yorker mal anfangen zu schrubben und ihren gestohlenen Müll beseitigen! Die Hundehäufchen bezahlen lassen und sich dumm und dämlich verdienen, aber nicht das eigene Wahrzeichen verschönern! _

_Die Treppen unmöglich. Gibt's keinen Zwang für dicke Touristen, den Fahrstuhl zu benutzen? Was macht man, wenn dort einer einen Herzinfarkt hat. Vielleicht hilft King Kong aus, und rettet den Verletzten. Ach ne, da müsste der Verletzte ja eine hübsche junge Frau sein. _

_Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, die Statue ist stolz und anmutig wie eine Rose. Allerdings nur von weiten. Sobald man vor ihr steht, würde ich sie am liebsten in den Boden rammen! Da nehm ich lieber das kleine Souvenir mit!_

_Danke New York! _


	12. Chapter 12

MikePOV

Ich lief durch die Straßen mit meinem iPod in den Ohren und hörte Xavier Naidoo – Wo willst du hin. Ich kam gerade von der Arbeit, wir hatten einen Fall gewonnen und in der Kanzlei noch ein wenig gefeiert. Ich war schon etwas betrunken. Sah schon verschwommen. Aber ich wollte noch nicht nach Hause. Die Wohnung war zu ruhig und leer, ohne Bella. Sie war jetzt schon fast eine Woche weg. Und ich wusste nicht mal wo sie war! Wie konnte sie mir das antun? Ohne ein Wort einfach zu verschwinden! Nur eine kurze Nachricht hatte sie mir hinterlassen. _Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es gut. Such mich nicht! Bella. _Das war alles. Kein Hinweis wo sie war, oder warum. Warum! Was hatte ich denn falsch gemacht, zum Teufel! Das war doch gar nicht ihre Art. Aber ich hatte schon gemerkt, dass sie in den letzten Wochen immer etwas komisch war. So durch den Wind. Und manchmal hatte sie mich einfach angeschnauzt. Das hatte ich nicht verdient! Ich schuftete mich den ganzen Tag ab und was war der Dank? Sie haute einfach ab!

Ich kam an einer Bar vorbei. Ach was soll's, noch einen Drink könnte ich ruhig vertragen. Ich ging hinein und ließ mich an der Bar nieder, bestellte mir dort einen doppelten Whiskey. Der Barkeeper stellte mir den Drink hin „Na, schlechten Tag gehabt, Junge?"

„Schlechte Woche trifft es wohl eher." Brummte ich vor mich hin und löste meinen Krawattenknoten. Ich exte das Glas in schnellen großen Zügen.

„Na das muss ja wirklich eine Scheißwoche gewesen sein. Willst du darüber reden?" fragte mich der Mann neben mir und er bestellte mir noch einen Drink. Ich konnte nur seine Umrisse ausmachen, so betrunken war ich schon. Dankend nahm ich das Glas und schob es mit meinen Händen auf dem Tresen herum.

„Warum nicht. Meine Verlobte ist vor ein paar Tage einfach verschwunden. Ohne mir zu sagen wohin oder warum. Nur, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss und dass es ihr gut geht stand auf einem Zettel auf dem Küchentisch!" Ich nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Wir sind erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen, weil ich einen Job bei einer Anwaltskanzlei bekommen habe. Wir kommen beide aus dem gleichen Kaff in Washington. Kennen uns also schon seit der Kindheit. Ich wollte sie schon immer. War schon in der High-School in sie verliebt. Da interessierte sie sich aber nicht für mich. Sie war das hübscheste und coolste Mädchen der ganzen Schule. Ihr bester Freund Jacob hielt sie immer von mir fern. Aber sie mochte mich auch nicht besonders und ich hatte sie immer nur aus der Ferne angehimmelt! Sie fand das erbärmlich glaube ich. Dann, kurz nach dem Abschluss starben ihre Eltern bei einem tragischen Unfall und sie war am Boden zerstört. Sie wollte zuerst ihr Stipendium in Yale gar nicht annehmen, weil sie nicht weg wollte. Aber Jacob redete ihr zu und so ging sie dann doch. Gott sei Dank! Denn ich war auch wegen ihr nach Yale gegangen. Man kann sagen, ich witterte meine Chance, endlich an sie ranzukommen, denn Jacob blieb in Forks und ihre Schwester studierte schon seit einigen Jahren in Harvard. Sie hatte ihrer Schwester fast ihr ganzes Erbe gegeben, da die kein Stipendium hatte. Ich weiß, das klingt vielleicht krank, aber ich konnte einfach an nichts anderes denken als an sie!" Mein Glas war leer und der Barkeeper stellte mir schon wieder einen neuen hin. Hatte ich den bestellt? Meine Zunge löste sich zusehends und irgendwie tat es gut, mal jemandem alles zu erzählen. „Das erste halbe Jahr in Yale war ziemlich hart für sie. Allerdings war es für mich die perfekte Gelegenheit. Ich war der Einzige, den sie bereits kannte und da von ihren Eltern wusste. Also freundete ich mich mit ihr an, ganz vorsichtig. Um sich abzulenken belegte sie ziemlich viele Kurse, konnte sich aber nicht darauf konzentrieren, wegen ihrer Trauer. Das führte dann dazu, dass sie anfing Tabletten zu nehmen. Erst Antidepressiva und dann Schlaftabletten um wieder schlafen zu können. Dann hatte sie sich irgendwann Amphetamine besorgt, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Sie rutschte immer tiefer. Eines Tages fand ich sie bewusstlos in ihrem Zimmer. Ich brachte sie ins Krankenhaus, wo man ihr den Magen auspumpte. Es war gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sie hatte irgendwie alles zusammen genommen. Die Ärzte meinten, die Dosis wäre tödlich gewesen, hätte ich sie nicht gefunden. Damit hatte ich ihr das Leben gerettet. Der erste Schritt sie an mich zu binden war geschafft. Sie hatte mir dann einiges erzählt. Anscheinend hat sie zufällig gerade mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert, als das Auto die Klippen herunterstürzte! Also live miterlebt, wie ihre Eltern starben. Sie glaubt sogar, dass sie der Grund war. Ihr Geld war ziemlich schnell weg, sie hatte alles ausgegeben. Ich lieh ihr Geld, damit sie über die Runden kam. Das brachte mich ihr noch näher. Ich half ihr durch den Entzug. Damit stand sie noch mehr in meiner Schuld. Ich gebe zu, dass ich das für mich genutzt habe. Wie sonst hätte ich es geschafft dass sie sich auf mich einließ? Aber Bella war mir so dankbar. Sie hatte zu Anfang versucht nach Harvard zu wechseln, zu ihrer Schwester, doch es wäre erst im zweiten Jahr gegangen. Aber bis dahin konnte ich sie soweit an mich binden durch meine Hilfe, dass sie den Platz dann doch nicht annahm, um bei mir zu bleiben. Ich glaube sie hat das Ganze bis heute nicht durchschaut! Na, jedenfalls hatte ich es bald geschafft und wir waren zusammen. Ich versuchte ihr alles zugeben was sie brauchte. Schaffte es ihr einzureden, dass sie nur mich brauchte und in Ruhe studieren konnte. Sie tat auch nichts anderes, als zu studieren. Suchte sich keine Freunde! Fokussierte sich aufs Studieren, schloss dann mit Summa cum Laude ab! Sie ist brillant im Schreiben, doch ich sage ihr sie ist nicht gut genug!" ich lächelte ihn gequält an und er prostete mir zu. Der Mann neben mir sah verständnisvoll aus, doch sah etwas gequält aus. Er fühlte anscheinend wirklich mit mir mit.

„Noch einen Drink?" fragte er mich und ich nickte ihm zu.

„Joe! Noch einen für meinen Freund hier!" sagte er jetzt zum Barkeeper. Anscheinend war er öfters hier. Egal!

Ich fuhr fort: „Ich kümmerte mich um Alles. Ich schaffte es auch, dass sie immer weniger Kontakt zu ihrer Schwester und zu Jacob hatte. Ich hatte zu sehr Angst, dass Angela oder Jacob mein Spiel durchschauen könnten und sie mir wegnehmen würden. Ich war erfolgreich. Sie verließ sich auch immer mehr auf mich. Genau was ich wollte. Vor zwei Jahren machte ich ihr dann einen Heiratsantrag. Ich wollte sie unwiderruflich an mich binden. Sie nahm an. Wir fingen an unsere Zukunft zu planen. Ich wusste Bella wollte alles." Bei dem Gedanken musste ich kurz schlucken. Ich leerte mein Glas, nahm das nächste entgegen und fuhr fort. „Die schloss Kinder natürlich ein." Ich lachte bitter „Das Einzige, was ich ihr nie geben könnte." Ich schaute den Mann neben mir an. Er klebte gebannt an meinen Lippen und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Also gestand ich weiter „Ich hatte es irgendwann im Laufe der Jahre erfahren. Ich bin unfruchtbar. Das war ein harter Schlag für mich. Ich kannte schon damals Bellas Einstellung zu Kindern. Ich wusste, dass das ein Grund sein würde, sie zu verlieren. Also sagte ich Nichts. Sie plante weiter die Kinder in unsere Zukunft mit ein. Und ließ sich auch dazu überreden nicht zu arbeiten nach dem Studium. Ich wollte einfach verhindern, dass sie zu selbstständig wurde. Konnte kein Risiko eingehen sie wieder zu verlieren. Ich würde genug verdienen für uns. Und sie freute sich darauf, sich auf unsere „Familie" zu konzentrieren."

Wieder entfuhr mir ein bitteres Lachen. „Ich weiß, dass es falsch war es ihr zu verschweigen. Aber ich hatte mittlerweile so einen starken Einfluss auf sie. Sie vertraute mir blind. Bella war früher so eine starke Persönlichkeit. Ich wusste, wenn sie wieder zu dieser zurückfinden würde, könnte ich sie niemals halten. Aber soweit wollte ich es nicht kommen lassen. Also gab ich mich auch immer etwas besorgt, was ihren Tablettenumgang angeht. Auch wenn sie seitdem nie mehr irgendwas genommen hatte. Ich glaube, dass sie die Sache mittlerweile wieder ernst genug nimmt, sie hat Angst wieder abzurutschen. Das war gut für mich. Dadurch fühlte sie sich etwas schwach und ließ mich noch mehr machen. Sie denkt, dass sie wieder leichter in die Drogenwelt zurückfällt ohne mich. Jedenfalls versuche ich ihr das einzureden. Es wusste keiner davon Bescheid. Sie schämte sich so dafür, dass sie es nicht mal ihrer Schwester erzählt hatte."

Mittlerweile musste ich mich schon anstrengen nicht zu lallen. Aber ich kippte den Alkohol weiter runter. „Doch irgendwas hat sich geändert, seit wir hierher gezogen sind! Sie entgleitet mir irgendwie. Ich kann es spüren! Aber ich weiß nicht warum! Könnte natürlich sein, dass ihre Schwester und deren Freunde daran schuld sind. Mit denen verbringt sie ziemlich viel Zeit. Ich hab Angst sie zu verlieren! Aber ich glaube genau das passiert gerade. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann. Ich muss immer so lange arbeiten, dass ich fast nie da bin! Ich hab schon versucht nicht mehr so kontrollierend zu sein, aber das fällt mir so schwer! Und jetzt sind meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen Wirklichkeit geworden und sie ist weg! Daran sind bestimmt ihre neuen Freunde schuld! Das sind lauter so Freiheitsfanatiker! Und ich will gar nicht erst wissen was Angela für Lügen über mich erzählt! Die konnte mich noch nie leiden. Wenn ich sie doch nur weiter von ihr fern halten könnte! Und jetzt dauernd, dass Gerede, dass sie arbeiten will. Ich kann das nicht zulassen. Sie muss von mir abhängig bleiben."

Ich blickte mein Gegenüber an, ich sah ihn definitiv doppelt. Seine Miene war, hm, verzerrt? Er verstand mich wirklich, oder?

Ich holte tief Luft, als ich meine größte Angst aussprach:

„Meine größte Angst besteht, dass sie in Forks ist. Wenn sie bei Jakob ist, dann hab ich keine Chance mehr. Er kennt sie durch und durch. Und falls ich nur versuchen würde, in ihre Nähe zu kommen, wenn sie das nicht will, würde er mich in der Luft zerreißen! Er ist ein Riese! Ein Abenteurer, wie sie es einmal war! War immer sehr beschützerisch in der Schule! Er wird ihr die Augen öffnen, vor allem wenn wie ihm erzählt, was in Yale passiert ist! Er ist schlimmer, als ihre Schwester! Und dann die ganzen anderen Freunde aus La Push!" ich nahm den letzten Schluck aus meinen Glas und stöhnte, bei den Gedanken an Bellas frühere Clique. Die, die mich immer gehänselt hatten. Mein Gesprächspartner hatte bis jetzt kaum etwas gesagt, doch jetzt schmunzelte er ein bisschen.

„Hoffe also für mich, dass sie nicht bei Jacob ist! Aber sie haben sich ja immerhin sieben Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Ich denke also es ist unwahrscheinlich. Er hat sie bestimmt vergessen! Bei ihrer Schwester ist sie auch nicht! Wahrscheinlich versteckt sie sich irgendwo anders!" Das Glas in meiner Hand zerbrach. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich es so zudrückte. Man war ich betrunken. Ich rutschte von dem Barhocker runter und kam schwankend zu stehen. Mittlerweile sah ich alles verschwommen und nahezu dreifach. Zum Glück war morgen Wochenende. Vielleicht würde ich durch den Alkohol wieder einmal schlafen können.

„So jetzt weißt du, wie beschissen mein Leben zurzeit ist! Und dann ist auch mein Chef so komisch zu mir! Ich muss jetzt nach Hause! Mach gut!"

Der Mann nickte mir nur zu, sah aus als wäre er jetzt tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Ich sah noch, wie er sein Handy herausholte und etwas eintippte.

Als ich aus der Kneipe heraustrat, drehte ich mich zum Schild um. Die Kneipe musste ich mir merken. Guter Schuppen, um sich die Seele vom Leib zu reden. Dann schwankte ich heim.

Mein Hirn war nur noch Brei von dem ganzen Alkohol und ich schaffte es gerade noch ein Taxi zu bestellen. Mir fiel vor den Schafengehen auf, dass ich meinen Saufkumpanen nicht einmal nach den Namen gefragt hatte.

BPOV

Die Zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug.

Jacob nahm mich auf einige seiner Touren mit. Die beeindruckenste war eine Hiking Tour durch die Wildnis der Wälder etwas weiter von Forks entfernt. Ich fragte mich wirklich, wie er all diese Orte finden konnte. Wir waren ja schon früher viel in den Wäldern herumgestrichen, aber die Touren waren dermaßen aufregend und gut besucht, dass es mir nahezu die Sprache verschlug. Jake war voll in seinem Element. Er war dann doch noch mehr Naturbursche als ich es war. Er hatte sein früheres Hobby einfach zum Beruf gemacht. Die Teilnehmer hingen regelrecht an seinen Lippen, wenn er erklärte auf welchen Stein man am besten trat, um steile Hügel zu erklimmen. Auch ich hörte ihm beeindruckt zu, als er mich und seine Schafherde durch die Landschaft führte. Ich konnte einfach nur stolz sein auf ihn, dass er alles geschafft hatte, was er sich im Leben gewünscht hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken kam mir gleich das zufriedene Gefühl, dass ich auch dabei war endlich Klarschiff zu machen in meinem Chaos, obwohl ich kaum dazu kam, mir Gedanken darüber machen. Jake hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Er hielt mich dermaßen auf Trab, dass ich nur noch daran dachte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Bei der wie erwähnt beeindruckendsten Tour, mussten wir zwei Stunden mit einem Bus fahren, der uns dann mitten in der Pampa herausließ. Mit guten Schuhwerk, Campingutensilien und einiges an Proviant bewaffnet machten wir uns auf den Weg. Erster Stopp war nach einigen Stunden eine wunderschöne Lichtung. Es war ein Fleckchen Erde von vielleicht vierzig Quadratmetern, gesäumt von Bäumen, Sträuchern und kleinen Felsen. Eine wunderschöne Wiese mit gelben und weißen Blumen erstreckte sich vor uns. Mir stand der Mund offen. Es roch nach Wiesenblumen, meine Mutter hätte es geliebt. Es fiel mir immer weniger schwer an sie und meinen Vater zu denken. Doch ich wusste, der Besuch am Friedhof stand noch bevor. Es würde das Letzte sein, was ich in Forks erledigen würde. Es war wie, als ob das der einzige Weg sein würde, weiter zu machen. Mit der Vergangenheit abschließen und das Leben wieder zu umarmen. Ich hoffte, dass mir das gelingen würde.

„Wow Jake, wie hast du das gefunden?" fragte ich.

„Als du weg warst, hatte ich viel Zeit. In dem ich durch die Wälder strich, hab ich versucht zu verarbeiten, dass du nicht mehr mit mir geredet hast. In der Natur konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es ist wie früher. Ich bin einmal ganze zwei Wochen allein hier herum gewandert. Du weißt, nicht was ich sonst noch alles entdeckt habe. Lass dich überraschen!" sagte er ein bisschen traurig.

„Oh Jake. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so blöd gewesen bin!" entschuldigte ich mich.

„Du hast dir selber am Meisten damit geschadet!" antwortete er darauf nur und lächelte etwas gequält.

„Da hast du wohl Recht!" ich nahm ihn kurz in den Arm, doch ließ in kurz darauf los, weil uns etwa zwanzig Augenpaare interessiert musterten.

„Wir sollten ein bisschen Professionalität bewahren, Bumbel! Ich bin hier schließlich eine Respektperson!" grinste er und ich rollte nur mit den Augen, knuffte ihn in den Arm.

„Oh großer Herrscher über die Wildnis! Lass mich von deiner Macht kosten! Ich bin verloren ohne dich!" lachte ich. Die umher stehenden Tourgäste grinsten bei meiner dramatischen Vorstellung, die ich gab, als ich aufs Untertänigste vor Jake einen Knicks machte.

Wir picknickten erst einmal auf der Lichtung und ruhten uns eine Weile aus, bevor wir weiter zu unserem Ziel aufbrachen. Jetzt kletterten wir auch über Felsen, allerdings eine sicherere Route, als die, die Jake nur für uns beide gewählt hätte. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass einer der Reisegruppe abstürzte, auch wenn er Kurse in erste Hilfe und solche Dinge genommen hatte. Mehrere Stunden waren wir bereits unterwegs als ich einen kleinen Bach erblickte. Er war total klar, lief mitten durch den Wald. Ich hörte das Wasser plätschern und wunderte mich, dass so ein kleiner Bach so laut sein konnte. Doch Jake führte uns jetzt an dem Bach entlang, entgegengesetzt zur Fließrichtung. Das Rauschen wurde lauter und der Bach gleichzeitig breiter. Aufregung machte sich breit, als ich realisierte, wozu dieses Geräusch gehörte. Und ich erblickte ihn schon. Es waren nicht gerade die Niagarafälle, doch es war idyllischer. An einem mit Moos und Gras gesäumten Felsvorsprung, stürzte Wasser etwa vier Meter in die Tiefe. Hinter den Wasserstrahl konnte ich eine Höhle ausmachen. Das schäumende Wasserbecken sah tief aus. Mussten wir deshalb Badesachen einpacken? Es war unglaublich, wie in einem Märchen. In jedem Moment rechnete ich damit, dass Wassernixen aus dem Wasser auftauchten. Ich sah in meiner Fantasie schon kleine fliegende Elfen herumschwirren und musste unwillkürlich an Alice denken.

„Verdammt! Warum wussten wir nicht schon damals von diesen Ort, Jake! Ich wäre nie aus Forks verschwunden!" rief ich begeistert aus.

„Wenn du nicht gegangen wärst, hätte ich diesen Ort nie gefunden!" grinste Jake.

„Naja, dann kann ich ja fast kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben!" stellte ich scherzend klar.

„Wenn man es so sieht! Versuch das nicht noch einmal! Ich verzichte lieber auf die Wasserfälle! Was soll ich denn bei meiner Hochzeit machen, wenn meine Best Woman nicht da ist um Witze in ihrer Rede zu reißen!"

„Was würdest du nur dann ohne mich machen. Wer würde dich besser bis aufs Blut blamieren können!" lächelte ich verschmitzt.

„Gute Frage Bumbel!"

„Wann wollt ihr beide heiraten?" fragte ich jetzt.

„Im Winter war geplant. Aber wir haben es schon etwas herausgeschoben, da ich eigentlich hoffte, dass du doch noch irgendwann zur Vernunft kommst!" meinte er jetzt leise und ich fühlte mich sofort wieder schuldig. Wie konnte ich ihnen allen nur so wehtun?

„Es tut mir leid!"

„Vergessen wir das jetzt!" meinte er und ich nickte nur. Ich wusste er sagte es unbewusst, weil er schon immer gesagt hatte, was er dachte. Hätte ich nur damals auf ihn gehört, was Mike betraf. Wie anders würde jetzt alles aussehen.

Wir stellten dann die Zelte auf. Einige der Männer schickte Jake in den Wald um Feuerholz für ein Lagerfeuer zu sammeln.

„Was wird nur Nessie sagen, wenn du mit einer anderen Frau in einem Zelt schläfst, großer Führer!" witzelte ich, als Jake und ich ein kleines Igluzelt aufbauten.

„Sie vertraut mir! Außerdem wäre es, wie mit meiner Schwester zu schlafen. Ja ich weiß, aber du weißt auch selber wie das geendet hat!" Jaja, ok es war eine blöde Idee gewesen. Wir waren eben beide neugierige Teenager gewesen.

„Ich will gar nicht daran denken!" kicherte ich.

„Nessie meinte nur, wir hätten so viel Zeit gehabt. Warum sollte das plötzlich jetzt kommen!"

„Sie hat Recht! Und es ist auch gut so. Ich kann mir dich in dieser Rolle schwer vorstellen!"

„Also ist die Zeltfrage damit geklärt! Es ist so wie früher! Wir haben immer in einem Zelt geschlafen, außer wenn Angie dabei war. Da haben noch Sam und sie mit drin geschlafen! Keine Probleme also!"

Nachdem wir unser Lager errichtet hatten, zogen wir uns Badesachen an und sprangen in den See, der sich durch den Wasserfall bildete. Das Wasser hatte eine angenehme, von der Sonne gewärmte Temperatur und war an den ruhigen Stellen so glasklar, dass man sogar einige Fische sehen konnte.

Später führte Jake einige Draufgänger, mich eingeschlossen, hoch zum Wasserfall. Dort sprangen wir nacheinander herunter. Als ich eintauchte, konnte ich das Sprudeln des einfallenden Wassers auf meiner Haut spüren. Es prickelte auf angenehme Weise, als ob man in einem Whirlpool springen würde. Ich musste dann sofort die Höhle erkunden. Jake folgte mir. Er sagte etwas zu mir, doch das Getöse war so laut, dass ich nichts verstand. Ich grinste ihn nur an und begutachtete die Umgebung durch den Wasserfall. Die Lichtreflexe, die durch das einfallende Wasser entstanden, gepaart mit dem Grün der Wälder war ein ebenfalls einmaliger Anblick. Es war ein magischer Ort. Ich musste ihn unbedingt einmal meinen Freunden zeigen, wenn ich sie Mal nach Forks mitnahm. Moment, wie kam ich plötzlich darauf? Ich kannte sie alle erst so kurz und trotzdem wollte ich ihnen diesen Platz zeigen. Sah ich sie nach kurzer Zeit schon so sehr als meine Freunde an. Alice, die ich erst dreimal getroffen hatte? Emmett, Rose, Edward, Jazz? Ich merkte, dass ich sie alle vermisste. Hatte ich bereits Heimweh nach New York?

Am Abend saß die ganze Truppe um das große Lagerfeuer. Zwei der Teilnehmer hatten sogar eine Gitarre mitgenommen. Lauthals sangen wir Lagerfeuerlieder, wie „Country Roads". Jake hatte wirklich einen tollen Beruf. Doch auch ich war froh, dass ich ebenfalls meine Leidenschaft zum Beruf gemacht hatte. Ich konnte nicht anders als einsehen, dass ich es gar nicht so schlecht getroffen hatte.

Nach einer etwas lauten Nacht aufgrund des Plätschern des Wasserfalls, der aber irgendwann so beruhigend wirkte, dass ich ohne Probleme einschlief, verbrachten wir noch den nächsten Morgen hier, bevor wir wieder zurück wanderten. Am Abend fielen wir sofort nach dem Abendessen übermüdet ins Bett. Jake bekam mich wirklich klein, wie er mir geschworen hatte, dachte ich noch, bevor ich erneut in einen erholsamen Schlaf fiel. So ausgeruht wie hier war ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gewesen.

Am nächsten Tag rief Seth bereits morgens an. Die Wellen am Strand von La Push waren anscheinend perfekt zum Surfen. Wie lange war ich eigentlich nicht mehr gesurft? Die Antwort darauf fiel mir nicht schwer. Das letzte Mal, als ich in La Push gewesen war, war Weihnachten vor sechs Jahren gewesen. Es war also sieben Jahre her. Bevor Yale. Bevor meine Eltern starben. Ich erinnerte mich an Zeiten, wo unsere Eltern am Strand saßen und uns beim Surfen zugeschaut hatten. Erneut fiel mir auf, dass diese Erinnerungen mir nicht mehr so schwer fielen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als vor mich hin zu lächeln, bei dieser Erkenntnis.

Da es ein Sonntag war, konnte Nessie mitkommen. Ich hatte sie schon die ganzen letzten zehn Tage in mein Herz geschlossen. Sie war ein herzensguter Mensch, doch sehr viel rationaler als Jake. Sie glich ihn aus, holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück wenn nötig, blieb ruhig, wenn er mal wieder etwas zu Verrücktes machen wollte. Das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Zwar war sie für jeden Spaß zu haben, doch Jake und ich stachelten uns gegenseitig an. Sie war wie ein Ventil für seine Unruhe, die sein freies Wesen ausmachte. Wie konnte ich so jemanden nicht in mein Herz schließen, der meinen besten Freund so gut tat.

Jake, Nessie und ich trafen gegen elf am Strand ein. Seth, Paul, Sam, Emily und Leah waren bereits da.

„Hey Bumbel, Ness und Jake!" riefen sie alle nahezu im Chor. Natürlich musste Seth mich schnappen und mitsamt meinen Klamotten ins Meer werfen. Tropfnass, wie wir beide waren, lieferten wir uns erst mal eine Wasserschlacht.

„Immer noch genauso frech wie früher, Kleiner!" meinte ich scherzend! Er war zwei Jahre jünger als ich. Allerdings war er schon immer größer gewesen als ich, jedenfalls seit er vierzehn gewesen war.

„Das sagt die Richtige! Du Dreikäsehoch!" lachte er und hob mich erneut hoch, wie zu Beweis, dass ich keine Chance hatte. Doch ich zog frech an seiner Badehose und er ließ mich ins Wasser fallen. Sofort tauchte ich wieder auf und zog ihm dabei die Beine weg. Er kam kurz darauf wieder prustend an die Oberfläche.

„Seth du wirst es nie lernen! Unterschätze nie kleine Frauen! Die haben es faustdick hinter den Ohren!" lachte ich jetzt und er stimmte ein.

Am Strand legte ich meine nassen Klamotten aus, legte mich erst mal auf mein Handtuch. Ich beobachtete Paul und dachte an alte Zeiten. Es war einfach gewesen mit ihm. Kein Ballast dabei. Meine Gefühle für ihn waren rein freundschaftlich gewesen. Ich konnte Jazz und ihn nicht vergleichen. Ich musste einfach aufhören über Jazz nachzudenken!

Die anderen bereiteten bereits die Surfbretter vor. Nessie bearbeite gerade das Ihrige. Ich ging zu ihr hin.

„Ness, Jake hat gelogen. Du bist doch eine Draufgängerin!" grinste ich sie an.

„Naja, das Meer hat mich schon immer angezogen. Ich würde zwar nicht von einer Klippe springen, aber mit einem Surfbrett kann ich schon umgehen!"

„Ich bin schon ewig nicht mehr gesurft! Aber wenn es wie Snowboarden ist, dann vergisst man das ja hoffentlich nicht!"

„Ich denke du bekommst das schon wieder hin!"

„Wir werden sehen!"

„Willst du meine Brautjungfer sein!" fragte Nessie mich jetzt und ich schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm, klar! Aber Jake will mich als Best Woman! Ihr müsst euch schon entscheiden!" lachte ich.

„Ich frag dich ja deswegen. Ich weiß wie wichtig es Jake ist, das du bei unserer Hochzeit bist. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass du hier bist! Wir hätten sicher auch so geheiratet, aber das macht es perfekt!" sie lächelte mich schüchtern an und es bildete sich wieder ein Klos in meinen Hals.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Nessie! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr. Ich habe so vielen Leuten Kummer bereitet. Mir selber am Meisten. Du siehst wie falsch man manchmal liegen kann, obwohl man denkt man tut das Richtige!" gestand ich.

„Ich kenne zwar nicht die komplette Geschichte, aber ich sehe wie du aufgeblüht bist. Ich hoffe du bist auf den richtigen Weg, Bumbeljee!" Ich sah sie überrascht an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie mich so nannte.

„Was! Ganz La Push nennt dich so! Und ich gehöre jetzt auch zur Gang!" lachte sie. Ich umarmte sie fest.

„Ich bin so froh das Jake dich gefunden hat Nessie!"

„Auch du wirst das finden!"

„Vielleicht, Nessie! Doch jetzt steht erst einmal alles in den Sternen. Doch ich bin zuversichtlich! Du machst Jake glücklich, dass macht mich glücklich. Ich hab dich wirklich gern! Wegen Brautjungfer oder Best Woman! Das solltet ihr beide entscheiden. Hauptsache ich darf eine Rede halten und Jake blamieren!"

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug. Wir surften und es war tatsächlich fast so wie früher, als ich als Teenager mit Jake die Wellen unsicher gemacht hatte. Naja ich schaffte es ein paarmal auf den Board zu stehen. Wenn ich zum Beispiel Seth betrachtete, der richtige Sprünge absolvierte war ich fast neidisch. Trotzdem waren wir ausgelassen. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Es war als ab es die letzten sieben Jahre nicht gegeben hätte. Mike wurde nur kurz erwähnt. Nachdem ich ihnen meine Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte waren sie zufrieden und nahmen das Thema nicht mal mehr auf die Zungenspitze. Als ob sie ihn aus ihren Leben radieren würden. Dieser Weg der Kreuzung war nicht mehr vorhanden.

Paul, der Spinner hatte eine Haifischflosse mitgebracht, die er sich auf den Rücken schnallte und den halben Strand damit verrückt machte. Es tat so gut hier zu sein. Nessie hatte Recht. Mit jedem Tag in Forks wurde ich mehr zur alten Bella. Ich fühlte mich stark und selbstbewusst, hier im Kreise derer, die mich liebten. Es war das schönste Gefühl, dass ich seit dem Tod meiner Eltern verspürte. Jake hatte von Mike die Rolle des Rettungsankers übernommen. Ich wusste, zu ihm konnte ich immer zurückkehren, egal in welchen Scherbenhaufen ich saß. Und in New York, da würde dann Angela sein.

EmPOV

Es war Donnerstagabend, als ich nach der Arbeit das Joe's betrat. Mein Baby musste leider noch arbeiten. Irgendeine wichtige OP. Mal wieder. Aber das war völlig OK, ich war stolz auf die Arbeit die mein Babe tat. Hey wer konnte schon sagen, „Jep meine heiße Sex-Göttin kann auch noch Leben retten!" außerdem würde irgendjemand immer im Joe's anzutreffen sein. Ich sah mich kurz um und begab mich zur Bar. Noch war keiner da. Ich bestellte mir bei Joe ein Bier. Neben mir auf dem Tresen lag eine etwas zerflätterte New York Times. Ich schnappte sie mir gleich. Hatte noch gar nicht die Kolumne von unserem Würmchen heute gelesen. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich wieder schmunzeln. Bella, das Würmchen, das New York mit seinen letzen Kolumnen in Schutt und Asche zerlegte. Als ich auf die Titelseite schaute, brach ich in Gelächter aus. Die Wettervorhersage zeigte Sturm im Würmchenwetter an. Das heißt, es würde wieder lustig werden! Das gab's doch nicht! Ich blätterte zu Seite fünf.

Und ich verschluckte mich an meinem Bier und fing an zu Husten. In dem Moment klopfte mir jemand auf die Schulter.  
„Hey, Man, alles klar? Geht's wieder?" Prustend drehte ich mich um und sah Jazz. Er setzte sich neben mich an die Bar.  
„Ja geht schon wieder! Alles klar bei dir?"  
„Puh, heftiger Tag, heute. Stand heute seit sieben Uhr morgens im OP. Erst ein komplizierter Hirntumor und dann eine Notoperation wegen zu hohem Hirndruck bei einer Komapatientin. Gleichzeitig hat diese Patientin noch eine Lungenentzündung. Sie ist total geschwächt. Hätte die OP schon fast nicht gepackt. Ziemlich fraglich, ob sie es überlebt. Alleinerziehende Mutter mit drei kleinen Kindern. So was nimmt einen echt mit, Mann."  
Also so gesehen nichts Neues. Aber sie brauchten das einfach. Kurz das ganze Krankenhausdrama zu erwähnen.  
„Oh, ziemlich heftig. Also ich bewundere euch eh, dass ihr das jeden Tag könnt. Rose geht es ja auch oft nicht anders. Wenn sie mir von irgendwelchen OPs an Säuglingen erzählt, wird mir auch immer ganz anders."  
„Ja, aber lass uns über was anderes reden. Jetzt hab ich ja endlich auch Feierabend."  
Wie aufs Stichwort stellte ihm Joe in dem Moment ein Bier hin.  
„Sieht aus, als ob du es gebrauchen könntest" meinte Joe.

„Ich wollte gerade noch schnell den Artikel lesen. Hast du schon die Zeichnung gesehen?" Ich hielt ihm die Zeitung vor die Nase.  
„Ach du Scheiße, ist das schon wieder so eine Terroranschlagskolumne?"  
„Ich hab's noch nicht gelesen, aber der Würmchenwetterbericht auf Seite eins hat Sturmwarnungen ausgesprochen. Oh und morgen will CNN eine Reportage über „Bella" bringen."  
Überrascht schaute mich Jazz an. „Nicht dein Ernst!"  
„Doch. Na mit den letzten Rundumschlägen hat Bellalein ja auch ganz schön Staub aufgewirbelt. Aber jetzt lass mich erst mal den Artikel lesen!"  
Ich griff wieder nach der Zeitung und begann zu lesen.  
Sie ließ die heilige Fashion Week mal in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen. Regte sich über die Models auf, die heutigen Männer, Jackenfutter, das es in sich hatte. Ha, das war der Brüller. Ich verschluckte mich erneut am Bier. „Was ist denn so lustig, dass du schon wieder dein ganzes Bier verschluckst?"  
„Hey Jazz, Du als Casanova, kennst du schon die neusten Anmachsprüche?"  
„Lass hören!" sagte er nur.  
„Du hast dir aber schön die Augenbrauen gezupft!" ich lachte erneut schallend.  
„Was, das hat sie nicht geschrieben, oder?"  
„Doch, man, und noch mehr! Pass auf:  
Hast du deine Zähne auch bei Dr. X bleichen lassen?  
Was ist mit dem „Baby, wenn du lachst geht für mich die Sonne auf!" passiert? Ist das nicht mehr Hip? Da komm ich doch schon auf die Idee, einfach mal los zu ziehen und die dümmsten Anmachsprüche New Yorks zu sammeln! Verdammt New Yorker, wie blöd seid ihr eigentlich? Bei der ganzen jungen Schickeria weiß man doch wirklich nicht mehr, wer schwul oder hetero ist oder einfach undefinierbar. Man ist doch heute out, wenn man nicht zumindest Bi ist! Manchmal bin ich schon kurz davor, mein Gegenüber auf zu fordern die Hosen runter zu lassen. Woher soll man sonst wissen, was vor einem steht?  
Wo zum Teufel sind die echten Männer?  
Und ihr Frauen da draußen: gefällt euch das wirklich?" Ich lachte erneut. „Und bist du ein echter Kerl, Jazz?" Er verdrehte nur die Augen.  
Ich las weiter bis ich zu einer weiteren interessanten Stelle kam.  
„Und auch Shoppen ist abseits der Modenschauen möglich! Goldstaub in allen Varianten ist verfügbar! Alles was das Herz begehrt!" rief ich aus. Im den Moment fing Jazz an zu Husten und schaute mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Sie hat Drogen angeboten bekommen?" fragte er noch hustend.  
„Sieht so aus!"  
Jazz nahm mir die Zeitung aus der Hand.  
„Lass mal lesen!"  
„Hey ich war noch nicht fertig!" Doch er war bereits in den Artikel vertieft! Er runzelte die Stirn. Ich nahm erst mal einen Schluck, und dachte mir nichts weiter dabei. Als er die Zeitung weglegte, hatte er einen etwas nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Jazz war in letzter Zeit etwas komisch drauf. Ich versuchte ihn etwas aufzulockern.  
„Ich wär gern dabei gewesen. Bella in Aktion ist der Wahnsinn, das kann ich dir sagen! Da wäre bestimmt auch so eine langweilige Modenschau der Renner gewesen! Wie Alice schon meinte. Sie hat Paris Hilton mit einem Stoffhund verarscht! Einen Stoffhund, Mann! Auf so was kommt doch kein Mensch! OK, Bella anscheinend! Du hättest sie bei dem Spiel erleben sollen!" Jazz verzog jetzt irgendwie sein Gesicht und stülpte sein Bier hinunter.  
„Em, erzähl mal von dem Spiel."  
„Hmm, na ja also die Cowboys hatten keine Chance! Als deren Verteidigung einmal nicht aufgepasst hat, hat Eli den Braten gerochen und …"  
„Ich mein, wie es mit Bella so war, Alter."  
„Hmm, okay. „Na Bella war der Wahnsinn, wie schon gesagt. Ich hab ihr natürlich die ganze Fanausstattung mitgebracht. Die Plätze waren super! Das nächste Mal, wenn sie mitgeht, musst du auch mit! Dann erlebst du es selbst! Mit Bella wird es nicht langweilig. Sie kommentiert auch Alles und Jeden. Die Cowboyfans haben ganz schon was abgekriegt, kann ich dir sagen! Während des Spiels hat sie der Meute auch ziemlich eingeheizt. Wie ein Cheerleader inkognito! Oh und wie sie die Mannschaft danach um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt hat, hättest du sehen sollen! Haha! Eli und Mark und alle Riesen waren an ihren Lippen geklebt wie verträumte Teenies! Sie kam mir vor, wie das Bunny in der Duracell-Werbung. Sie war nicht klein zu kriegen!" Haha, die Erinnerung brachte mich wieder zum Lachen. Jazz hatte sein Bier schon leer und bestellte sich ein neues. Komisch. War er nicht erst seit ein paar Minuten hier? Naja, wahrscheinlich hatte er wirklich einen schlechten Tag gehabt.  
„Hmm. Em hast du ihr irgendwas angemerkt, das was nicht stimmt?" Wahrscheinlich meinte er, ob ich was gemerkt habe, was das Verschwinden erklären konnte. Hatte ich das nicht schon einmal erklärt? Ok dann eben noch einmal!  
„Naja, ich mein, das war ja einen Tag, bevor sie einfach abgehauen ist. Mich hat nur interessiert, ob du irgendwas Komisches an ihr gemerkt hast." Verdeutlichte er sich.  
„Jazz, ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen um sie machst, glaube Angela ist bestimmt nicht leicht die Tage zu ertragen! Ich weiß, du willst ihr irgendwie helfen, aber Hey! Bella ist doch kein Kind mehr! Die kann allein auf sie aufpassen! Und immerhin ist sie ja bei diesem Jake in Forks! Wenn er so ein guter Freund von Bella ist, wie Angela es behauptet, dann ist er bestimmt nicht schlecht für sie. Dann hilft er ihr bestimmt! Da muss sich Angela bestimmt keine Sorgen machen, Jazz!" Jazz verzog irgendwie bei der Erwähnung von diesem Jake sein Gesicht. Oh man, wenn's um Angela ging war Jazz echt nervig manchmal, mit seinem Bruder-Beschützer-Getue. Dass das sich jetzt natürlich auf Bella ausweitet, hätte mich nicht wundern sollen.

In dem Moment kamen mein Babe und Angela zur Tür herein und steuerten auf uns zu. Ich zog meine Schönheit zu mir her und küsste sie erst einmal ausgiebig. Sie turnte mich immer wieder von neuem an. Angela legte den Arm um Jazz. Man sah ihr an, wie sehr sie die Bella-Aktion mitnahm.  
„Habt ihr die Kolumnen gelesen? Die sind so krass im Augenblick!" seufzte sie nur und strich sich fahrig durch ihre Haare.  
„Ja gerade eben!" sagte Jazz jetzt und zeigte auf die Zeitung.  
„Ich versteh es nicht. Die letzten drei unterscheiden sich so sehr von denen davor! Sie sind teilweise so zornig geschrieben! Als wenn Bella total in Rage gewesen war, als sie sie schrieb. Vor allem die über das Footballspiel und die heutige!"  
„Sturmtief über Manhattan!" Rose gab mir eins hinter die Ohren.  
„Idiot!" sagte mein Babe und blickte mich böse an. „Hat sie dich bei dir gemeldet?"  
„Nicht direkt! Aber Billy, Jakes Vater hat bei mir angerufen!"

_Flashback:  
Angelas POV  
__Als ich aus der OP kam und mein Handy einschaltete, hatte ich einen Anruf in Abwesenheit von Billy. Ich rief ihn sofort zurück. __  
__„Black!" kam es aus dem Telefon.__  
__„Hallo Billy, hier ist Ang! Du hast angerufen? Ist was mit Bella?" __  
__„Naja, nicht direkt! Aber ich habe mitbekomme, dass sie sich gerade nicht bei dir meldet!"__  
__„Ja! Ich mach mir Sorgen"__  
__„Ja ich war auch ziemlich überrascht, als sie mich damals von der Freiheitsstatue angerufen hat. Nach so langer Zeit. Und sie weinte am Telefon, Ang! Und als sie dann am Montag Jake sagte, sie würde uns besuchen kommen, da war ich auch mehr als besorgt. Auch Jake meinte, sie war ziemlich fertig am Telefon! Ich kann nur sagen, dass es ihr besser geht, was immer es auch ist, was sie hat!"__  
__„Wirklich?"__  
__„Ich weiß auch nicht viel! Du kennst doch Jake! Er sagt nichts, doch ich weiß, er weiß Alles! Sie wird am Freitag zurückfliegen! Sie hat den Flug gebucht! Ang, ich hoffe sie redet dann auch mit dir über alles. Ich glaube sie braucht dich!"__  
__„Ich werde für sie da sein. Wann immer sie mich braucht! Kannst du mir noch irgendwas sagen, Billy? Ist dir irgendwas aufgefallen?"__  
__„Hm, ja. Sie wirkt manchmal so nachdenklich! So anders als früher! Jake schaut sie dann immer so komisch an. Aber sie ist bereit zurückzukehren nach New York! Lass sie auf dich zukommen! Ich weiß ja, dass du immer alles wissen willst, aber hab etwas Geduld mit ihr. Das ist meine Einschätzung" __  
__„Werde ich!" sagte ich zu ihm._

_Flashback Ende  
_  
Weiter Angela POV

Ich erzählte ihnen von dem Telefonat und sah daraufhin in nachdenkliche Gesichter.  
Immerhin ist jetzt klar, dass sie zurückkommt." Meinte Rose und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter.  
„Ja schon, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, als die ganze Zeit darüber nach zu denken. Wie konnte mir das so sehr entgehen, was auch immer ES ist!"  
Rose wirkte in Gedanken vertieft. „Ang, hast du nicht erzählt, dass sie Mike von Montag auf Dienstag aus dem Bett gekickt hatte? Und anscheinend hat sie auch am Montag bei Jake angerufen. Mich würde interessieren, ob es da einen Zusammenhang gibt."  
„Vielleicht hat Mike ja irgendeinen Scheiß gemacht. Vielleicht ist er ja sogar fremdgegangen!" vermutete Em.  
Emmetts Kommentar ausblenden wand ich mich an meinen besten Freund.  
„Was meinst du Jazz?"  
Jazz verzog sein Gesicht komisch und nahm einen Schluck.  
„Keine Ahnung Ang, ich kenn sie ja kaum! Aber ich glaube, wenn wir schon Überlegungen machen, sollten wir vielleicht tiefer graben. Mir kommt das alles vor, als wenn es einen Auslöser gab. Dass sich alles schon vorher zusammengebraut hat."  
„Vielleicht hängt das auch alles mit ihrem neuen Job zusammen! Ich mein, sie verdient ja mittlerweile ne Menge Geld. Vielleicht erkennt sie, dass sie jetzt unabhängig von Mike ist. Vielleicht hat sie endlich gecheckt was für eine Pfeife er ist. Also so, wie ich Bella bisher erlebt habe, könnte es doch sein, dass dieser Jake ihr jetzt genau das richtige bietet, und zwar Aktion! Hast du nicht gesagt, dass die beiden immer Klippenspringen und so was gemacht haben früher? Den würde ich auch mal gern kennen lernen!" lachte Emmett.  
„Aber sie war doch schon immer unabhängig, mit ihrem Stipendium, Baby. Aber das mit dem Würmchen. Damit hast du schon Recht. Das könnte ihr schon ein Gefühl von Freiheit geben."  
Hmm, konnte das stimmen, was Rose sagte? Ich hatte ja auch gehofft, dass sie Mike mal klarer sehen würde, wenn sie mal Geld verdienen würde. Diese ganzen Überlegungen brachten mich nur zu einer Schlussfolgerung. Sie musste vor Mike weggelaufen sein! Sie hatte ihm ja nicht mal erzählt wohin sie gegangen war! Aber was hatte Jazz noch mal gemeint?  
„Jazz, wie hast du das gemeint, wir müssten tiefer graben?"  
„Naja. Ich weiß doch auch nichts Ang. Aber so, wie ich Bella bisher kennen gelernt habe ist sie uns gegenüber ja total aufgeschlossen. Auch auf der Stadtführung war sie sehr ausgelassen. Aber sie erwähnt zum Beispiel nie Freunde aus Yale. Das passt doch irgendwie nicht zu ihr! Ich glaube einfach, dass da mehr ist!"  
„Ja, das denke ich auch. Wieso ist sie damals auch nicht nach Harvard gekommen? Wo sie sich zuvor doch so um den Wechsel bemüht hatte und den Platz auch schon sicher hatte? Ich glaube, dass, was immer es auch ist, dort damals schon begonnen hat." Rose wandte sich mir zu. „ Ang, ich glaube, dass du damals etwas übersehen hast. Mike und Bella sind wie Tag und Nacht. Warum sollte sie sich auf einmal in jemanden verlieben, den sie ihr Leben lang nicht leiden konnte und den sie zuvor sogar verarscht hat? Da muss es irgendein Geheimnis geben! Genau das haben Jazz und ich dir damals schon gesagt!"  
Ja sie hatten Recht. Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern ging es mir beschissen. Ich hatte mich zuerst total verkrochen. Dann kam Jazz und hat mich aus dem Loch rausgeholt. Hat mich mit irgendwelchen Unternehmungen abgelenkt. Ich merkte schnell, dass das ganz gut klappte. So zog ich dann auch alleine los. War ständig auf Parties. Wie oft mich Jazz von solchen Parties nach Hause gebracht hatte, weil ich zu viel getrunken hatte! Ich war ziemlich beschäftigt mit mir selber gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich da wirklich etwas bei Bella übersehen. Jetzt, wo die beiden mir es so sagten, hörte es sich logisch an. Ich überlegte, wie viel Kontakt ich in der Zeit mit Bella hatte. War mir da irgendetwas aufgefallen? Ich überlegte. Mir fiel auf, dass mich Bella in der Zeit nach dem Tod meiner Eltern kein einziges Mal besucht hatte. Und ich sie auch nicht. Zuvor war Forks zu weit weg. Aber dann, als sie nach Yale ging. Da wäre es einfach gewesen sich in den Bus zu setzen für sie oder ich hätte mir auch jederzeit Jazz Auto leihen können. War in der Zeit irgendwas passiert? Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte war sie danach mit Mike zusammen. Zuvor hatte sie nicht mal von ihm geredet und dann wumm waren sie plötzlich zusammen. Und von einen auf den anderen Tag war Harvard vergessen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte kamen mir ihre Aussagen auch sehr logisch vor.  
„Wahrscheinlich habt ihr Recht. Ich war damals wirklich ziemlich mit mir selber beschäftigt. Oh Gott! Je mehr ich drüber nachdenke, desto schlechter fühle ich mich! Hab ich sie damals im Stich gelassen? Ich hätte für sie da sei müssen. Sie hatte ja auch ihre Eltern verloren und war ja auch noch ganz alleine in Yale! Vielleicht hat Mike gerade das ausgenutzt?"  
Ich spürte wie Jazz beruhigend seinen Arm um mich legte und sagte „Egal, was es ist, bist nicht nur du alleine schuld, Ang. Auch sie ist nicht zu dir gekommen. Sei einfach da, wenn sie dich jetzt braucht."

BPOV

Donnerstag war mein vorletzter Tag in Forks und ich beschloss endlich das Grab meiner Eltern zu besuchen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr aufschieben. Ness lieh mir ihr Auto, da sie mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule fuhr. Als ich in dem alten Volvo saß, wurde mir wieder bewusst, in welchen verschiedenen Welten ich mich zurzeit bewegte. Die ganze Schickeria war mir nicht wichtig. War mir noch nie wichtig gewesen. Meine Eltern hatten uns schon früh genug beigebracht, dass man auch mit wenig viel erreichen konnte. Man musste sich einfach nur selber treu bleiben.

_Treue, ich schmeckte das Wort auf meine Zunge. Untreue, ein Wort, doch auf so viele Weisen interpretierbar. Ich hatte Mike betrogen, in dem Moment als ich das erste Mal in Jazz Augen sah. Untreue beginnt im Kopf und nicht im Bett. Jake hatte Recht, ich liebte ihn gar nicht. Konnte man dann überhaupt von Untreue reden? Doch auch ich wurde bereits vor sieben Jahren untreu. Als ich die Leute zurückgestoßen hatte, die mich am meisten liebten. Und als ich mich selber betrogen hatte, dass Mike das war, was ich brauchte. War das nicht die schlimmste Form von Untreue? Sich selber zu belügen, weil es so einfacher erschien?_

Ich parkte das Auto auf den Parkplatz vor dem Friedhof von Forks. Der ruhigste Ort, den ich kannte. Bereits als ich aus dem Auto stieg und das kleine grüne Areal mit den Grabsteinen erblickte wurde mir sofort schwer ums Herz. Wie lange war ich hier nicht mehr gewesen? Ich war wirklich das Allerletzte. Jazz hatte Unrecht! Ich war egoistisch. Ich hatte nur an mich selbst gedacht, wie ich mich am besten mit nichts auseinandersetzten musste. Ich war nicht selbstlos, ich dachte nicht an die Gefühle anderer. Ich verletzte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Noch mehr Grund es allein zu versuchen. Weniger Kollateralschaden, wenn ich mich aus meinen eigenen Scherbenhaufen befreite. So würde sich wenigstens keiner daran schneiden.

Ich schritt durch das Friedhofstor und ein Kloß bildete sich in meiner Kehle, schnürte mir den gesamten Brustkorb zu. In den Moment wusste ich, dass das das schwerste Gespräch werden würde. Auch wenn meine Eltern nicht reagieren würden, fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich sie verraten. Ich lief an schön gepflegten Gräbern vorbei. Der Gärtner sah mich an, versuchte mich zuzuordnen, erkannte mich dann anscheinend und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Ich grüßte mit einem gequälten Lächeln zurück und er senkte verständnisvoll den Kopf, ob meiner offensichtlichen Trauer, die mir ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen musste.

Mit jedem Schritt, der mich näher zum Grab brachte verwischten sich meine Überlegungen immer mehr und ein allumfassendes Schuldgefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Ich nahm meine Umgebung nicht mehr wahr, als Bilder aus glücklichen Zeiten meinen Kopf durchfluteten. Meine Mutter, Augen als ob ich in einen Spiegel blicken würde. Mein Vater, Papas kleiner Wirbelwind. Ich war noch nicht mal angekommen und schon wurden meine Augen feucht. Ich erblickte das Grab aus einiger Entfernung. Der Grabstein war grün von dem Moos, das sich durch die Feuchtigkeit von Forks ausbreitete. Im Beet machte sich Unkraut bemerkbar. Es sah nahezu verwahrlost aus. Ich umklammerte den Blumenstrauß den ich am Straßenrand gepflückt hatte und hätte diesen wohl fast zerdrückt. Wiesenblumen. Unkonventionell und ungezüchtet! So wie meine Mutter Blumen am meisten geliebt hatte. Wie sie alles am meisten geliebt hatte. Wild! Ich erinnerte mich noch, wie sie sich immer gefreut hatte, wenn ich ihr einen Strauß mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Freude war nicht kaufbar. Die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten, die waren es, die zeigten, dass man liebte. Handlungen!

Ich stand jetzt direkt vor dem Grab und setzte mich davor. Ich schämte mich wegen des erbärmlichen Zustands. Kleine grüne Pflanzen drohten die Blumen, die auf dem Grab wuchsen, zu ersticken. Wie eine Metapher für mein eigenes Leben. Ich selber hatte mich gefühlt, als würde ich ersticken zeitweise. Schmerzlich wurde mir erneut bewusst, dass ich mich von diesem Unkraut befreien musste, dass mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Unbewusst gruben sich meine Hände in die Erde und ich begann das Unkraut unter Tränen heraus zu zupfen.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zur Beerdigung. Als Angela das letzte Mal gesungen hatte. Seitdem hatte sie es nie wieder getan. Es gehörte in eine andere Zeit. In die Vergangenheit! Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, ihre Stimme wieder zu hören. Im Gedanken hörte ich das Lied, dass sie mit Tränen in den Augen beim Abschied von meinen Eltern zum Besten gegeben hatte. Ihre gebrochene Stimme, der weiche Klang, als sie Amazing Grace sang.

„Ich vermisse euch!" flüsterte ich, meine Hände in der Erde vergraben. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht da war! Ich liebe euch so sehr!"

Es war so friedlich plötzlich, dass ich schon fast erschrak. Ich sah zum Himmel hoch. Hörten sie mich etwa? Ich konnte nicht anders als hoffen, dass sie es taten. Ich hatte ihnen so viel zu erzählen.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, wie sehr ich euch brauchen würde. Doch aktuell ist es besonders schlimm! Ich glaube ich war noch nie so durcheinander wie zurzeit! Mum, Dad, warum musstet ihr so früh gehen. Ich war noch nicht bereit gewesen! Ihr hättet mir noch so viel beibringen müssen! Ich brauche euch mehr denn je!" ich weinte leise immer noch am Unkraut jäten. Die Blumen lagen neben dem Grab.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt mich zu einer eigenständigen Person erzogen. Ich habe euch enttäuscht. Es gibt nichts, worauf ihr stolz sein könnt! Dabei hatte ich mir immer gewünscht, dass ihr es sein würdet. Ich bin vom Weg abgekommen. Ihr habt mir so viel mitgegeben und ich habe euch verraten. Mich selber verraten. Ich bin so blöd gewesen, Mum, Dad!" Ich schluchzte leise vor mich hin, bevor ich weitersprach:

„Ich denke ihr wisst, dass ich Drogen genommen habe. Ich bin mit einem Mann zusammen, der so weit von dem entfernt ist woran ich glaube, woran ihr geglaubt hattet, dass es schon weh tut. Ich bin eine Heuchlerin, denke ich verletzte niemanden, indem ich einfach still bin. Doch ich liege so falsch. Das habe ich erst jetzt erkannt. Ich habe das Leben zurück gestoßen!" wieder flossen die Tränen.

„Indem ich euch, meine Freunde und Ang ausgeschlossen habe, habe ich euch alle verraten. Und zu guter Letzt hab ich mich selber verraten. Das Leben, das ich führe ist das Leben einer anderen. Das bin nicht ich. Das ist nicht eure Tochter! Ich habe zugelassen, dass ich mir selber alles Leben ausgesaugt habe, dass ihr mir geschenkt hattet. Ihr seht ich bin eine schlechte Tochter. Ich sollte unabhängig sein. Wie du immer sagtest, Mum, man muss frei wie ein Vogel sein, auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Doch ich habe mich an jemanden gelehnt. Das ist bestimmt nicht falsch. Falsch war es nur, dass ich nicht bei den Richtigen Zuflucht gesucht habe. Ich habe es zugelassen, dass mir die Flügel gestützt wurden. Dad, dein Engel ist ein gefallener Engel! Es tut mir so leid!" Die Tränen hatten sich mittlerweile in Wasserfälle verwandelt.

„Ich hätte euch nie anrufen sollen. Vielleicht würdet ihr dann noch leben. Woher soll ich wissen, ob ich der Grund bin, dass ich euch verloren habe? Doch Jake hat Recht! Ich weiß ihr würdet das nicht wollen. Ihr habt alles für mich und Ang getan. Ich sollte so nicht denken. Niemals würdet ihr wollen, dass ich wegen Schuldgefühlen mein Leben verschwende. Ich muss mit dieser Schuld abschließen. Aber ich habe solche Schwierigkeiten, dass zu akzeptieren. Mum, ich werde niemals deinen Schrei vergessen. Er verfolgt mich immer noch fast jede Nacht!" unbewusst kam mir der Gedanke, dass das nicht stimmte. Eine Nacht in New York war dies nicht der Fall gewesen.

„Doch ich werde es versuchen müssen! Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich euch weniger liebe. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das! Was rede ich da! Ich weiß, dass ist genau das was ihr wollt! Das ich weiterlebe frei und ungebunden. Dad, wenn du da wärst, würdest du jetzt die Arme um mich legen. Ich versuche mir gerade vorzustellen, wie du gerochen hast. Doch ich kann mich kaum noch erinnern! Ihr zerrinnt vor meinen Augen, doch trotzdem seid ihr so nah und dann auch wieder unerreichbar! Mum, du würdest mir durchs Haar streichen, mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben und sagen: „Liebling, nichts im Leben ist so schlimm. Solange du dich selbst kennst, dann wird das Leben weitergehen". Ich erinnere mich, wie du mir einmal diese Worte gesagt hast, als ich traurig war, nach Yale zu müssen und Jake zurückblieb! Doch ich erkenne mich jetzt erst wieder selber!" die Tränen wurden weniger. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einfach zu viel geweint in den letzten Wochen.

„Ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich jetzt anstrengen werde. Ich werde wieder eure Bella werden. Ich werde es schaffen. Ich werde mir nicht mehr selbst im Weg stehen, niemanden mehr zurückstoßen. Ich möchte, dass ihr auf mich runter blickt und seht dass ich wieder fliegen kann!" ich lächelte leicht vor mich hin.

„Ich habe einen Job bei einer Zeitung, aber das wisst ihr bestimmt schon. Ich liebe diese Kolumne. Und ich liebe New York. Vor Forks dachte ich, ich hasse New York. Doch ich habe so viele neue Freunde gefunden. Und so schlimm ist es auch nicht, dass es nicht so grün ist, wie hier. Der Central Park würde euch gefallen. Und ich bin wieder bei Ang! Darüber bin ich so glücklich! Ihr seid sicher auch darüber glücklich! Sie weiß gar nicht, was sie für mich getan hat. Sie hat mir erst wieder die Bedeutung von Freundschaft gezeigt. Wie wichtig das ist. Sie ist so viel weiter als ich. Ihr seid sicher stolz auf sie. Sie umarmt das Leben. Ich beginne damit erst gerade wieder. Doch ich bin jetzt zuversichtlich. Und Ben ist so toll! Ich liebe ihn einfach! Er ist wie der große Bruder, den ich nie hatte genauso wie Emmett! Und Bridget, ihr würdet sie mögen. Sie hat mich unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Sie ist schon älter, doch sie erinnert mich an dich Mum. Sie ist auch so voller Leben. Und Alice, ihr würdet sie lieben. Und Rose sie ist so eine starke Persönlichkeit. Ich bewundere sie. Weißt du, dass sie kleine Kinder operiert. Ich finde das bewundernswert! Edward. Ich kenne ihn noch nicht so gut, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das jetzt auch ändern wird. Ich werde Mike verlassen. Es ist das einzig Richtige. Schuldgefühle haben mich die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten. Ich werde ihn immer dafür dankbar sein, was er für mich getan hat. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt bei euch und ich denke, dass würde euch nicht gefallen!" ich holte tief Luft.

„Und dann ist da auch noch Jazz. Er ist ein Frauenheld, doch ich fühle mich zu ihm hingezogen. Ich fühle mich gut bei ihm, mit ihm! Doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir da irgendwelche Hoffnungen machen sollte. Er würde mir sicher nur wehtun und ich muss mich jetzt auf mich konzentrieren. Ich will jetzt kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Ich kann nicht noch einmal den Fehler machen, mich an die falsche Person anzulehnen. Und auch wenn er mich wirklich wollen würde, was ich nicht glaube, dann bin ich einfach noch nicht ich selbst. Ich muss mich selbst wieder lieben lernen und das Leben umarmen. Erst dann kann ich mich mit solchen Dingen wieder beschäftigen. Erst wenn ich sicher bin, dass ich mit dem möglichen Schmerz zurechtkommen würde, erst dann kann ich mich auf etwas Neues einlassen. Und mein Urteilsvermögen in das andere Geschlecht ist ja nun wirklich nicht das Beste, wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt. Und er ist ja auch noch Angelas bester Freund. Ich will ihr das auch nicht vermasseln. Er ist so eine wichtige Person in ihren Leben. Ich kann ihr das nicht antun. Und ich will aber auch nicht mehr, dass sie mich leiden sieht und ich sie ausschließen muss. Wie ihr seht ist mein Leben gerade ganz schön kompliziert. Ich bin mir einfach noch so unsicher, worauf ich zusteuere. Vielleicht habe ich ja auf Jazz diese Reaktion, weil es mit Mike so naja furchtbar war. So ohne Leidenschaft. Es kann also auch gut sein, dass ich mich täusche und ich missdeute, was ich fühle. Aber genug davon. Ich werde also Mike verlassen. Denn das hat mir Jazz gezeigt. Egal, was es ist, was ich fühle. Mike ist nicht der Richtige. Es hat mir die Augen geöffnet! Ich werde Schluss machen, sobald ich zurückkehre und dann eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Unabhängig werden. Ihr werdet wieder stolz auf mich sein können, das verspreche ich euch! Auch wenn ich dafür jetzt etwas egoistisch sein muss. Ich werde mich durchboxen. Ich werde wieder die alte Bella sein. Ich will es einfach wieder sein. Ich will wieder glücklich sein, koste es was es wolle!"

Sanft strich ich über das Grab, das jetzt von Unkraut befreit war. Ich begab mich zu dem Grabstein. Im ersten Moment überlegte ich mir, dass Moos ebenfalls zu entfernen, doch dann kam mir meine Mutter in Erinnerung. Ich strich über das weiche Grün, und fragte mich, was sie wollen würde. Es fühlte sich so samtig unter meinen Fingern an und ich schloss die Augen. Mum würde es gefallen, da war ich mir sicher.

„Ich werde wieder kommen. Euch jetzt häufiger besuchen! Auch wenn ihr nicht antwortet, ich habe das Gefühl ihr hört mir zu. Ich werde euch nie vergessen. Wenn ich das nächste Mal komme, dann werde ich mehr lachen und euch schönere Dinge erzählen. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch das wünscht! Ich liebe euch"

Ich hob die Blumen auf, die noch neben dem Grab lagen. Ich berührte eine Blüte mit der Nasenspitze und sog den lieblichen Duft ein.

„Ich habe dir Blumen mitgebracht! Ich wünschte du würdest mir antworten wie damals. Du hast mich immer so voller Liebe angeschaut. Du fehlst mir!" eine kleine verirrte Träne rann meine Nasenspitze herunter, als ich die Blumen auf das Grab legte.

„Dad ich habe dir nichts mitgebracht, doch ich weiß, dass sich das Lächeln, welches ich Mum gerade ins Gesicht gezaubert habe genauso glücklich machen wird. Ich wünschte ich hätte auch so jemanden, der mich so lieben würde wie du Mum geliebt hast!" ich schniefte jetzt wieder.

„Aber ich werde mein Glück finden! Nehmt mich beim Wort. Ich werde wieder die Alte sein!"

„Bis bald ihr zwei! Ich liebe euch!" Ich drehte mich um und schritt den steinigen Weg zum Friedhofstor entlang. Und ich sah endlich das langersehnte Licht am Tunnel. Ich würde es schaffen, ich war mir jetzt so sicher. Nahezu beschwingt sprang ich an dem Gärtner vorbei und lächelte ihn an. Dieser schaute nur als ob ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hätte. Doch das Gefühl, dass mich jetzt befiehl durchströmte mich so sehr. Es war besser als Drogen. Es war Freiheit oder wenigstens der Beginn davon.

New York ich komme bald wieder. Nehm dich vor mir in Acht!

Der Besuch am Grab hat mir unendlich Kraft gegeben. Ich fühlte mich gewappnet für mein folgendes Leben. Der letzte Abend verlief in trauter familiärer Atmosphäre. Billy kam zu Besuch und wir besprachen, was ich jetzt in naher Zukunft tun würde. Ich würde jetzt bei Jake Hochzeit Best Woman sein. Jake wollte es nicht anders.

„Vielleicht hast du ja bis dahin auch ein Date!" grinse Jake.

„Vielleicht! Mal sehen! Ich werde mich erst einmal auf mich selber konzentrieren! Muss ich im Doppelpack kommen? Reiche ich dir allein nicht!" fragte ich.

„Natürlich reichst du! Wir sind hier ja nicht in New York, wo es peinlich ist allein auf einer Hochzeit zu erscheinen!" meinte Nessie und schaute streng zu Jake. Ich schmunzelte wegen ihres Verhaltens.

Am nächsten Morgen, es war Freitag und ich würde später fliegen, schaltete ich das erste Mal mein Handy an, seitdem Telefonat mit Angela. Sofort poppten 25 Kurzmittelungen auf. Die meisten von Angela, Bridget und Alice, dass sie mich vermissten und sich Sorgen machten. Ich schrieb Angela zurück, dass es mir gut geht und ich mich am Samstag bei ihr melden würde. Vorher würde ich viel zu erledigen haben. Die Nachricht, die ich ihr überbringen wollte, das war nichts fürs Telefon. Sie würde aus allen Wolken fallen, sich selber die Schuld geben. Wir würden Zeit für uns brauchen.

Eine Nachricht war auch von Jazz. Ich war am Ringen mit mir, ob ich sie öffnen sollte oder nicht.

_Bella, ich muss mit dir reden! Pass auf dich auf! J. _

Worüber musste er mit mir reden? Egal, ich war stark. Ich konnte das machen, oder? Ich würde mich nicht noch mal einlullen lassen. Ich schrieb mutig zurück:

_Hi Jazz! __Ich bin ab heute Nachmittag zurück! Sag wenn du Zeit hast! B._

Ich rief Bridget an ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten.

„Bella! Oh geht's dir gut? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, weil du dich nicht mehr gemeldet hast!" sie schrei nahezu ins Telefon und ich schreckte zusammen. Erneut verletzte ich alle mit meiner Flucht. Würde das denn nie aufhören? Ich hatte Unrecht, ich konnte sie nicht aus meinen Scherbenhaufen heraushalten. Sie saßen unweigerlich mit drin und schnitten sich eifrig. Ich war gemeingefährlich, ein wandelndes Monster!

„Ja Bridget! Ich sehe jetzt viel klarer! Hör zu, ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen! Ich werde Mike verlassen!" Schweigen am anderen Ende des Telefons.

„Bist du noch da?" fragte ich schüchtern.

„Ähm, öh! Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll! Ich bin sprachlos!"

„Ich sehe jetzt einiges klarer! Er ist nicht der Richtige. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, nur nicht am Telefon. Es ist eine lange Geschichte!"

„Ich bin gespannt sie zu hören! Sie wird nicht schön sein, denke ich?" fragte sie.

„Nein! Aber ich muss den Leuten, die ich lieb habe reinen Wein einschenken!"

„Das hört sich wirklich nicht gut an! Hast du was verbrochen?" fragte sie jetzt.

„Nein! Es liegt in der Vergangenheit! Bridget, vielleicht hört sich das jetzt aufdringlich an, aber könnte ich vorübergehend bei euch wohnen? Das Appartement meiner Schwester und ihres Freundes ist etwas eng. Ich möchte mir eine Wohnung in Soho suchen, wenn ich zurück bin!"

„Natürlich! Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass du in Soho wohnen willst. Du bist ja eine kleine Künstlerin. Und natürlich kannst du hier wohnen! Wir haben genug Platz hier! Wann wirst du kommen?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Kann heute sein, kann auch am Sonntag sein! Ich werde mich melden!" erwiderte ich.

„OK, Würmchen! Soll ich mich mal umhören, wegen einer Wohnung?"

„Das wäre schön. Nichts zu Pompöses. Altbau fänd ich schön! Hohe Wände, vielleicht mit Blick auf einen Park? Dank der Kolumne, kann ich mir ja jetzt einiges leisten!" lachte ich. Mein Handy piepste. Eine Nachricht war eingetroffen. Mulmig schaute ich drauf. Sie war von Jazz. Ich konnte sie allerdings erst nach dem Telefonat öffnen.

„Ich geh mal schauen! Du musst dich auch nicht beeilen, Bella! Wir werden das Richtige finden. Und solange bleibst du bei mir. Bekommst auch ein Zimmer mit direkten Blick auf den Central Park!" lockte sie mich jetzt und ich kicherte.

„OK Bridget! Ich muss jetzt zum Flughafen. Ich melde mich dann! Sag George er soll Mike im Büro aufhalten. Ich wollte noch etwas erledigen zu Hause, ohne dass er mir am Rockzipfel hängt!"

„Ich wird es weiterleiten! Melde dich, Kleine!"

„Bis bald Bridget!" ich legte auf und öffnete die Nachricht!"

_Ich habe ab heute Nachmittag frei bis Montag! J_

Ich tippte schnell eine Nachricht ein, da ich sah, dass Jake gerade den Koffer in das Auto brachte.

_Ich melde mich! Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen! B_

Nessie war bereits in der Schule. Wir hatten uns schon am Morgen verabschiedet. Sie würde mir eine gute Freundin werden, da war ich mir sicher. Eigentlich war sie es schon.

Jake und ich fuhren dann nach Seattle zum Flughafen. Unterwegs wand er sich zu mir.

„Ich würde dich gerne in New York besuchen. Bald ist die Saison rum und ich kann mir eher freinehmen!"

„Ich such mir jetzt eine Wohnung! Aber Notfalls könntest du bestimmt bei Ang übernachten!" erwiderte ich.

„Das war keine Absage!" lachte er.

„Du hast doch gesagt, ich darf mich nicht mehr vor dir verkriechen!" schmollte ich, doch verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich versuche in einem Monat etwa zu kommen! Mit deiner Bridget findest du bestimmt schnell eine hübsche Wohnung. Bei dem, was die Kolumne einbringt, dürfte Geld ja keine Rolle mehr spielen!"

„Ich denke auch! Allerdings möchte ich Mike zurückzahlen. Das ist nur gerecht! Ich bin froh, dass mir das jetzt alles möglich ist! Nach dem Medienrummel, denke ich nicht, dass mich die Times so schnell vor die Tür setzt!" Wir hatten zusammen fassungslos die Nachrichten verfolgt, die über den Gewitterwurm berichtet hatte. Oder die seltsame Karikatur, die diesen Wurm mit den Schießgewehren zeigte.

„Ich denke auch nicht! Die küssen dir jetzt die Füße!" lachte Jake und ich lachte mit ihm. Hatte mein Gefühlschaos doch etwas Gutes gehabt. Immerhin klingelten die Kassen der Times.

„OK! Ich richte mich darauf ein. Also in einem Monat etwa! Ich ruf dich jeden zweiten Tag an! Versprochen! Sag dir wie es läuft!"

„Auch wenn etwas mit diesem Jazz läuft!" fragte er eindringlich.

„Auch dann! Wir werden sehen!" Wenn ich nur daran dachte, dass ich ihn dieses Wochenende sehen würde, wurde mir ganz mulmig zumute. Und dann noch die bevorstehende Trennung von Mike. Ich fragte mich, ob ich überhaupt noch etwas auf die Reihe bringen würde.

„Er hat geschrieben, dass er mit mir reden muss! Ich habe zugesagt!" sagte ich kleinlaut.

„Was ist daran so schlimm?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Nichts! Nur dass ich ihm widerstehen will, muss! Keine Ahnung! Ich hab etwas Angst davor!" meinte ich dann.

„Es wird schon werden! Und wenn etwas passiert, was ist daran so schlimm? Ihr seid beide erwachsen!"

„Du weißt was ich meine! Ich fühle mich zwar besser, aber noch bin ich zerbrechlicher als es aussieht! Ich fühle mich, als ob ich auf einen Seil balanciere und jederzeit abstürzen könnte!" flüsterte ich.

„Du hattest schon immer einen guten Gleichgewichtssinn!"

„Physisch vielleicht! Psychisch nicht so sehr!"

„Da hast du wohl Recht! Pass einfach auf dich auf! Wenn was ist ruf sofort an! Hörst du!" sagte er, als wir den Flughafen erreichten.

„Natürlich!" grinste ich.

Am Gate fielen wir uns noch einmal in die Arme. Mir wurde bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn gebraucht hatte. Ab jetzt war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Eine Nachricht von Angela erreichte mich noch kurz vorm Einchecken!

_OK! Ich muss fast das ganze Wochenende arbeiten, aber morgen Abend habe ich Zeit. Melde mich bei dir, OK? Ich liebe dich! A._

Ich schrieb zurück:

_OK! Ich liebe dich auch! B._

Ich winkte Jake noch einmal, bevor ich mich in Richtung Boarding aufmachte. Der Flug verlief ruhig. Als ich landete war es drei Uhr. Eine Stunde später war ich zu Hause. Bridget hatte noch geschrieben, dass George Mike bis acht beschäftigen würde. Ich fing an eine neue Tasche zu packen, falls ich kurzfristig aufbrechen wollte. Als ich die Nachttischschublade öffnete, fiel mein Blick auf den Verlobungsring. In dem Moment fiel mir wieder ein, dass der alte Ring wahrscheinlich bei Jazz war. Ich wollte ihn unbedingt zurückhaben. Ich würde sie für die Trennung brauchen. Ich öffnete spontan mein Handy und schrieb:

_Bist du zu Hause? Ich würde dann in zwei Stunden vorbeikommen! B._

Ich sprang unter die Dusche, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, warf mich danach in Jeans und ein paar Ballarinas und ein einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt. Es war deutlich kühler geworden. Der Sommer ging vorbei.

Als ich mit nassen Haaren zurück ins Schlafzimmer lief und auf mein Handy sah, hatte ich eine neue Nachricht!

_Ich bin da! Komm einfach vorbei! J._

Ich packte danach weiter meine Tasche. Was war schon dabei, bei Jazz vorbei zuschauen? In Forks hatte ich doch wenig an ihn gedacht! Und er wollte mit mir reden. Wir waren erwachsene Menschen. Ich war stark! Ich würde das ganz locker durchziehen können. Mit diesen Gedanken schnappte ich meine Handtasche und verließ die Wohnung.

In der U-Bahn wurde ich immer unruhiger.

_Du bist stark! Er wird dich nicht rumkriegen!_

_Du bist stark! Er wird dich nicht rumkriegen! _

Eine halbe Stunde später stand ich vor seiner Tür. In meinen Gedanken ständig mein Mantra aufsagend.

_Du bist stark! Er wird dich nicht rumkriegen!_

_Du bist stark! Er wird dich nicht rumkriegen! _

Ich hörte Schritte in der Wohnung.

_Du bist stark! Er wird dich nicht rumkriegen!_

_Du bist stark! Er wird dich nicht rumkriegen! _

Die Tür öffnete sich.

_Du bist st...! _

**Oh, VERDAMMT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Das Leben war einfach nicht fair. Da dachte ich doch wirklich die letzten drei Wochen hätte ich genug Abstand gehabt, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Weit gefehlt! Da stand er nun vor mir in all seiner Vollkommenheit, in T-Shirt und zerrissenen Jeans. Ein Anblick für die Götter und mein Mantra war vollkommen vergessen. Ohne nachzudenken attackierte ich ihn regelrecht. Meine Hände wanderten zu seinen Haaren, zogen seinen Kopf zu mir runter, seine Lippen zu meinen. Ich wollte ihn wieder schmecken, egal welche Konsequenzen das haben würde. Ehrlich gesagt, dachte ich überhaupt nicht mehr an Konsequenzen, als unser Lippen sich berührten.

Doch sein Geschmack blieb mir verwehrt. Jazz löste meine Hände von seinem Nacken und schob mich ein Stück von sich. Oh Verdammt! Er wollte mich gar nicht! Ich wurde rot und schwieg verlegen, senkte die Augen. Wie konnte ich das alles nur missdeuten? Natürlich wollte er mich gar nicht. Das war alles nur ein Spielchen gewesen. War das vielleicht ein Plan von Angela und ihm, um mich und Mike auseinander zu bringen gewesen? In mir begann es zu brodeln. Wie kam er dazu mich zurückzuweisen? Erst heiß machen und dann fallenlassen. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein mich so zu behandeln?

Ich blickte ihn wütend an. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ernst. Als ich in seine Augen sah, schaute er zurück. Doch der Ausdruck, der auf seinem Gesicht lag war anders. Studierend! Ich kannte diesen Ausdruck, fiel mir in diesen Moment auf. Und er schaute in meine Augen, doch nicht um mich zu sehen, sondern unverkennbar mit der Miene eines Arztes, der einen Patienten untersuchte. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit noch kein Wort gesprochen. Als ich erkannte, was er gerade tat sah ich verlegen weg. Verdammt woher wusste er es? Mike konnte es ihm nicht gesagt haben. Mike würde mich nie so hintergehen! Oder doch? Wusste es Angela? Wie konnte er das herausbekommen? Er war Arzt! Hatte er vielleicht meine Krankenakte gelesen? Hatte er hinter mir her geschnüffelt?

„Woher weißt du es?" fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme. „Hast du hinter mir her geschnüffelt?" Er sagte kein Wort, holte einen Stift aus seiner Hosentasche. Natürlich war es kein Stift, sondern eine Augenleuchte und er fragte nicht einmal, ob er sie benutzen durfte. Was dachte er? Das ich mit Drogen vollgepumpt war? Wütend schlug ich die Augenleuchte aus meinem Blickfeld und lief an ihm vorbei. Immer noch zornig drehte ich mich zu ihm um, als er gerade die Tür schloss sich ebenfalls zu mir wendend. Allerdings lehnte er sich gegen die Tür, sah mich erst einmal nur an.

„Verdammt! Ich weiß nicht woher du es weißt! Mach dir keine Gedanken! Ich bin clean! Du hättest auch einfach fragen können! Also woher weißt du es? Hast du irgendwelche Krankenhausakten gelesen?" meine Stimme war schneidend, sein Blick etwas unsicher. Das erste Mal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er nicht wusste, wie er beginnen sollte.

„Mike!" entfuhr es ihm dann. Mike also, wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er mich so verraten?

„Wer weiß es noch?" fragte ich jetzt.

„Nur ich!" antwortete er jetzt. Ich sah in verwundert an. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Mike es ausgerechnet Jazz verraten hatte. Wenn dann vielleicht Angela, weil er sich Sorgen machte. Ich hätte eher das vermutet, und diese hätte es dann Jazz erzählt. Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich versteh nicht!" stammelte ich jetzt, meine Wut fiel in sich zusammen und verwandelte sich in Ungläubigkeit.

Jazz seufzte nur und fuhr dann fort: „Er kam total betrunken ins Joe's! Es war Zufall! Er hat mich nicht erkannt und sich seinen Frust von der Seele geredet. Es war ganz schon starker Tobak, muss ich sagen!"

Mike hatte sich betrunken und war ausgerechnet ins Joe's gegangen. Konnte mein Leben noch schlimmer werden, als es war? Da dachte ich, ich würde gerade meinen Scherbenhaufen zusammenkehren und dann erfuhr ich, dass Mike besoffen meine Lebensgeschichte in alle Welt heraus posaunt! Ich stöhnte nur laut auf!

„Wie kann er es wagen! Ich mach ihn zur Schnecke! Verdammt, ich reiß ihm seine Eier einzeln aus!" Ich ließ eine weitere Tirade von Flüchen los, als mir der Grund wieder einfiel, warum ich hier war.

„Egal! Wo ist der verdammte Ring? Du hast ihn gefunden, nicht wahr?" fragte ich jetzt, meine Stimme zitterte noch vor Zorn. Verdammt, wann war ich das letzte Mal so wütend gewesen. Es tat so gut die Wut einfach raus zu lassen.

„Wieso brauchst du den Ring? Wie ich sehe trägst du den neuen auch nicht mehr!" fragte er nach.

„Geht es dich irgendetwas an?" ich wusste es war unfair, doch er war hier und ich glaubte nicht, dass irgendwer meinen aktuellen Wutausbruch entgehen würde. Kollateralschaden eben!

„Nachdem, was er mir erzählt hat ja! Du wirst nicht zu ihm zurückkehren!" seine Aussage brachte mich endgültig auf die Palme. Wie konnte er sich unterstehen für mich zu entscheiden?

„Woher nimmst du dir eigentlich das Recht, so etwas zu entscheiden?" schimpfte ich los. Ich funkelte ihn jetzt an. Er wirkte erneut verunsichert, strich sich jetzt zerstreut durch die Haare. Es sah so aus, als ob er gerade etwas realisiert hätte. Er seufzte erneut.

„Ich habe kein Recht dazu! Aber ich werde dir sagen, was ich weiß! Jedenfalls einen Teil davon! Einiges musst du selber aus ihm heraus kitzeln!" Erst jetzt registrierte ich seine Worte. Mike hatte etwas gesagt, dass mir nicht gefallen würde. Ich wurde neugierig!

„Rede!" verlangte ich jetzt mit fester Stimme.

„In Ordnung ich rede, wenn du mir deine Sicht erzählst!"

„Was weißt du alles?" fragte ich irritiert, noch nicht bereit irgendetwas zu erzählen.

„Ich denke, dass könnte länger dauern! Lass es uns auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen!" Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging zum Sofa, setzte sich hin und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Bloß nicht zu nah. Die Versuchung war zu groß! Ich brauchte Antworten! Ich bewegte mich zum Sofa und setzte mich mit einem kleinen Sicherheitsabstand neben ihn.

Jazz sah mich etwas irritiert an. Ja schau nur blöd, mein Mantra funktioniert, wenn ich wütend bin.

„Wozu willst du den Ring? Ja ich habe ihn gefunden, wenn du das wissen willst? Er lag im Bad!" begann er jetzt.

„Ich wollte ihn zurückgeben!" sagte ich jetzt. Er starrte mich jetzt erneut unsicher an.

„Zurückgeben?" fragte er nach.

„Zurückgeben ja! Ich werde mich von ihm trennen!" sagte ich mit sicherer Stimme. Jazz schaute wieder verwundert zu mir, doch seine Verwunderung wich einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun!" fuhr ich ihn jetzt an, als ich seinen Blick deutete. Er zuckte etwas aufgrund meiner harschen Worte zurück. „Es war eine Entscheidung, die ich in Forks gefällt habe! Unabhängig von irgendwelchen Leuten, die die ganze Zeit ihre Nase in Dinge stecken, die sie nichts angehen!"

„Wie Angela?" konterte er.

„Dir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich ihr nicht alles erzählen konnte! Und du solltest froh darüber sein!" entgegnete ich gereizt.

„Da hast du wohl Recht!" wieder dieser verwunderte Gesichtsausdruck. Was dachte er nur. Warum konnte ich nicht aus ihm schlau werden. „Weiß Alice davon?" fragte er jetzt unerwartet.

„Ähm!" stotterte ich.

„Du hast es ihr erzählt?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Hältst du mich für so blöd? Natürlich nicht! Sie hat uns sozusagen im Eve's erwischt! Sie wird nichts sagen!" antwortete ich jetzt noch gereizter. Das ganze Gespräch zerrte an meinen Nerven. Ich sollte zuerst mit Angela oder Bridget darüber reden. Nicht mit Jazz! Doch anscheinend blieb mir keine andere Wahl.

„Ok, das klärt ihre misstrauischen Blicke und zweideutigen Bemerkungen!"

„Kann ich jetzt den Ring haben?" fragte ich. Irgendwie kam es mir seltsam vor. Er wusste anscheinend plötzlich so viel vor mir. Und wie es aussah noch mehr, als ich selber wusste.

„Du hast es relativ eilig! Da du dich anscheinend sowieso schon entschieden hast, dich von Mike zu trennen … Angela wird das lieben … kann ich ja anfangen!" meinte er jetzt.

Sofort kamen mir nach dieser Aussage wieder Zweifel, ob das nicht doch ein geheimer Plan war, den Angela und Jazz ausgeheckt hatten. Verdammt, Bella! Sie ist deine Schwester! Sie würde das nie vor dir verheimlichen können, oder?

„Mich würde interessieren, was gerade in deinem Kopf vorgeht! Sieht so aus, als ob du dir interessante Gedanken machen würdest!" er schmunzelte jetzt.

„Lauter Verschwörungstheorien! Nicht so wichtig!" gab ich knapp zurück. Er würde mich für verrückt halten, wenn er meine Gedanken wüsste. Was solls, wahrscheinlich hielt er mich sowieso für bekloppt! Immerhin hatte er mich direkt abgewiesen! Zeigte das nicht schon, dass ich ihm eigentlich egal war!

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du und Angela einen Plan ausgeheckt hattet, dass du mich verführst!" Im selben Moment wusste ich, wie dämlich das eigentlich klang. Verlegen blickte ich zu ihm. Er starrte mich nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich hab mich anders entscheiden! Behalte solche Verschwörungstheorien lieber für dich! Angela weiß von nichts! Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken!" meinte er etwas angesäuert. Keine Gedanken machen! Mich würde verdammt noch mal interessieren, was das für eine Aktion gewesen war, als er bei mir zu Hause gewesen war. Ich zuckte zusammen bei den Gedanken ZU HAUSE. Erneut musterte er mich irritiert. Wenn ich fragen würde, würde mir die Wahrheit gefallen? Sicher nicht! Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, um klar zu stellen, dass ich nichts dazu sagen würde!

Wenn er antworten würde, dass ich nur eine Eroberung gewesen war, dann würde das zu sehr weh tun. Wenn er allerdings sagen würde, dass es mehr war? Würde ich ihm glauben? Ich bezweifelte es. Ich konnte mir keine Zweifel erlauben! Ich rief mir mein Mantra zurück in meinen Kopf.

„Du hast bei der Fashion-Party nichts genommen?" fragte mich Jazz jetzt. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte es wohl in der Times gelesen und missgedeutet. Sollte ich ihn sagen, dass ich fast in Versuchung geraten war? Warum nicht ehrlich sein? Was schadete es jetzt noch? Er wusste ja anscheinend eh alles. Angela sagte immer, man kann gut mit ihm reden. Es wäre wie ein Testlauf mit Angela. Und wenn ich mit Mike Schluss machte, wäre es dann nicht gut so viel Unterstützung wie möglich zu haben?

„Ich habe nichts genommen! Doch im ersten Moment hatte ich es mir überlegt!" gestand ich jetzt. Das hatte ich nicht einmal Jake gesagt, fiel mir auf. Jazz runzelte die Stirn und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Das ändert alles!" sagte er jetzt, fuhr sich wieder zerstreut durch die Haare, die mittlerweile total verwuschelt aussahen. Ich hätte am liebsten selber darüber gestrichen.

Mantra Bella!

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich. Ich verstand seine kryptische Aussage nicht.

„Du musst es Angela erzählen. Du solltest so viel Unterstützung wie möglich haben! Gerade jetzt, wo du dich von Mike trennst! Ich nehme an, er war der einzige, der es wusste?" Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass hinter seiner Aussage davor noch mehr steckte.

„Hm, ja! Jake weiß es noch!" erwiderte ich.

„Du bist in New York. Jake ist nicht hier! In Forks mag es sein, dass es dort wenig Versuchungen gibt. Doch hier kannst du an jeder Straßenecke etwas bekommen! Mir gefällt das Ganze nicht! Ich verstehe jetzt auch die Aussage, dass Mike nicht wollte, dass du zu viel trinkst!" stöhnte er erneut.

„Ich bin trotz Alkohol nicht rückfällig geworden!" konterte ich jetzt. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nach Drogen verzehre!"

„Ich hatte Angst um dich, Bella! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich nie so unter Druck gesetzt. Du hättest das nicht verheimlichen sollen! Woher sollen wir das wissen! OK, du sagst du hast es im Griff! Aber zeigt nicht, dass du auf der Party erst überlegen musstest, dass du dir nicht sicher sein kannst!" meinte er jetzt. Kamen wir jetzt darauf zu sprechen?

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du damit bezwecken wolltest! OK es hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht! Bist du jetzt zufrieden!"

„Nein! Es war ein Fehler! Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen!" Jetzt war es also schon ein Fehler! Kaum war ihm klar, dass ich labil war, interessierte er sich nicht mehr für mich. War ich ein Fehler, ein Ausrutscher! Ich lag also vollkommen richtig mit meiner Vermutung. Er wollte mich als nächste Eroberung und jetzt wo ihm die Situation zu heikel war, entschied er sich anders. Gut, damit war es einfacher für mich, meinen Entschluss durch zu ziehen. Vielleicht konnten wir aber auch normale Freunde sein jetzt! Ich war mir da überhaupt nicht mehr sicher? Aber er machte sich ja Sorgen um mich irgendwie, oder? Oder hatte er nur Angst, wie Angela reagieren würde?

„Sind wir Freunde?" fragte ich nun schüchtern. Jazz schaute mich erstaunt an.

„Natürlich! Wir sind alle deine Freunde! Du solltest daran nicht zweifeln! Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht, als du plötzlich verschwunden warst! Angela war am Boden zerstört! Du solltest sie nicht ausschließen! Sie kann dir helfen! Wir können dir helfen!" seine Stimme war eindringlich und ich glaubte ihm. Ich wollte ihm einfach glauben.

„Das werde ich nicht mehr!"

„In Ordnung! Willst du es mir jetzt erzählen?" fragte er.

„Du weißt doch schon alles?"

„Ich will deine Sicht!" sagte er dann knapp.

„Uhm ja, wo soll ich anfangen? Vielleicht vom Tod meiner Eltern?" sinnierte ich jetzt.

„Ich denke, das ist das Beste, Bella! Es ist immerhin der Auslöser!" ermutigte er mich. Ich schluckte lautlos, doch in Forks war es mir gar nicht mehr so schwer gefallen, darüber zu reden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du von Mike weißt!" sagte ich dann.

„Du warst am Telefon!" Ich zuckte zusammen. Er wusste anscheinend wirklich viel.

„Ich kanns nicht fassen, dass er das alles erzählt hat! Hm, OK!" es war doch wieder schwer darüber zu reden. Auch wenn es mir einfacher fiel, an die schönen Sachen zu denken. Diese Erinnerung war und blieb die schmerzhafteste in meinen Leben. „Ich hatte angerufen, weil ich mir das Bein gebrochen hatte. Sie hatten gerade ein Wettrennen mit einem Käfer! Meine Mum hatte mich getröstet, mein Vater hat neben ihr gelacht! – Typisch Bella – hatte er gesagt. Ich bin mir sicher, das Telefonat hatte ihn abgelenkt! Ich hörte plötzlich die panischen Schreie meiner Mutter, die leiser wurden. Wahrscheinlich ist ihr das Telefon aus der Hand gerutscht, als sie stürzten. Quietschende Reifen! Ich hörte meinen Vater fluchen. Dann plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Krach und die Verbindung war unterbrochen!" ich hielt kurz inne. Jazz zog scharf die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts, wartete nur, dass ich fortfahren würde. Meine Augen wurden wässrig. „Die Zeit nach dem Gespräch war die Schlimmste meines Lebens. Ich wusste nicht genau was passiert war! Ich hatte noch Hoffnung! Doch Stunden später kam dann der alles zerstörende Anruf! Alle Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht! Sie waren sofort tot gewesen! Und ich hatte Schuld! Angela war mit Sam gerade unterwegs gewesen! Ich konnte sie nicht anrufen, bevor ich sicher war, was passiert gewesen war! Ich wollte sie nicht beunruhigen! Ich wollte ihr nicht erzählen, dass ich Schuld am Tod meiner Eltern gewesen war!" meine Stimme zitterte.

„Die Zeit danach in Forks war furchtbar! Natürlich hatte ich da noch Angela, Jake. Billy und meine Freunde. Es ging irgendwie an mir vorbei. Schlimm wurde es dann in Yale. Ich wollte erst gar nicht gehen, doch Jake hatte mich dazu überredet! Es war immer mein Traum an der Ivy League zu studieren. Dass ich Angela das Geld gegeben habe, weißt du ja. Ich bin dann in ein Loch gefallen!" ich erzählte ihm von meinem ersten halben Jahr. Es sprudelte einfach aus mir heraus. Er wusste das schlimmste, warum also irgendwas verheimlichen.

„Nach der Überdosis, und nein es war kein Selbstmordversuch!" er runzelte die Stirn, sah dann allerdings erleichtert aus, als ich das klärte. „Nach der Überdosis habe ich nie wieder etwas angerührt. Doch ich war down und pleite! Ich traute mich nicht, es meinen Freunden zu erzählen. Ich traute mich nicht es Angela zu erzählen. Sie hatte genug zu tun, weil sie ja im letzten Jahr des Colleges war, ich wollte sie damit nicht belasten!" fuhr ich fort. Jazz legte sich beide Hände an die Schläfen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ich sah ihn etwas irritiert an doch er bedeutete mir fortzufahren.

„Mike hat mir das Geld geliehen, das ich zum Leben brauchte. Ich habe mich ins Studium gestürzt und wie du ja weißt noch einen zweiten Studiengang belegt! Ich wollte nicht nachdenken. Es lenkte mich von allem ab!"

„Du hast keine Therapie gemacht?" fragte er mich jetzt erstaunt. Das erste Mal seit was weiß ich wie lange unterbrach er meinen Redeschwall.

„Nein! Amphetamine machen nicht körperlich abhängig. Daher war das nicht nötig. Ich musste mich nur beschäftigen. So musste ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Ich hab einfach alles ausgeblendet, außer dem Studieren. Ich bin da irgendwie reingerutscht. Ich kann es auch nicht erklären, was mich geritten hat. Es ist alles irgendwie passiert. Und dann war da irgendwann Mike!" sagte ich.

Jazz Blick verdunkelte sich. Ich wüsste zu gern, was er jetzt dachte. Ein leises Schnauben war zu hören, nachdem ich Mikes Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich weiß selber nicht mehr, wie wir genau zusammengekommen sind. Es war plötzlich einfach so! Ich kann mich nicht mal erinnern, wann wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben. Ich habe einfach nie darüber nachgedacht!" sagte ich jetzt, blickte etwas schuldbewusst zu Jazz, da ich mittlerweile selber wusste, wie sich das anhören musste. Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich war wie eine Marionette! Funktionierte einfach nur noch! Ich bin dann einfach nicht mehr rausgekommen!" versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen, ohne das er etwas gesagt hatte. Doch Jazz Blick war ungläubig bei meinen Ausführungen.

„Wir hätten einen anderen Weg gefunden, Bella! Du hättest nicht bei Mike bleiben müssen. Angela hätte dir das Geld zurückgeben können. Meine Eltern hätten ihr geholfen!" sagte er jetzt leise.

„Wie hätte ich das wissen sollen? Und ich wollte es ihr nicht sagen, wie ich schon erklärt hatte. Ich bin alleine klar gekommen!"

Er lachte daraufhin nur düster.

„Ich war gerade mal achtzehn. Ich hatte mich nicht getraut, Angela oder Jake alles zu erzählen. Ich dachte sie würden es nicht verstehen! In meinen Kopf war irgendwo die Vorstellung gewesen, dass Angela mich nie wiedersehen wollte, wenn ich ihr erzählt hatte, was ich getan hatte. Ich hatte jahrelang geglaubt ich war der Grund für den Tod unserer Eltern."

„Du glaubst es jetzt nicht mehr?" unterbrach er mich jetzt.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe aber eingesehen, dass das meine Eltern das nicht gewollt hätten. Ich will damit abschließen, ob es jetzt so war oder nicht! Sie sind tot und ich muss es akzeptieren!" sagte ich jetzt bestimmt. Ich war selber erstaunt, dass meine Stimme so entschlossen klang.

„Angela hätte dich nie dafür beschuldigt! Doch es ist gut, dass du damit abhakst! Und deine Eltern hätten bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass du dich verschließt! Es war ein Unfall!" sagte er nur. Es klang verständnisvoll.

„Nein sie hätten es gehasst, mich so zu sehen! Ich war mir selber nicht treu! Mein Eltern sagten immer, dass alles funktionieren würde, solange man sich selber treu ist!"

„Deine Eltern waren sehr schlaue Leute! Es ist gut, dass du das einsieht!" entgegnete Jazz. „Trotzdem hätte sich das mit dem Geld regeln können! Wenn wir nur gewusst hätten, dass es an dem Geld gelegen hat!"

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht! Ich sah damals keinen anderen Ausweg. Wen hätte ich fragen sollen wegen Geld? Billy hatte nicht viel! Dass mit euch konnte ich nicht wissen! Mike war da. Es war einfach. Ich musste niemanden etwas erzählen!" Ich malte mir im Gedanken aus, wie mein Leben sein könnte, wenn ich mich damals richtig entschieden hätte.

„Und wo hat es dich hingebracht? Weiß du, wie verletzt Angela sein wird, wenn du ihr das erzählst! Nach sieben Jahren?" Ich wusste, dass dieser Vorwurf kommen würde. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen!"

„Kannst du das? Weißt du, wie oft sie sich den Kopf zermartert hat wegen dir?" Es war nicht anschuldigend von ihm gemeint, das merkte ich jetzt. Er bereitete mich darauf vor, was passieren würde, wenn ich es letztendlich erzählte. „Du musst es ihr erzählen! Lass sie nicht mehr im Dunklen!"

„Das habe ich nicht vor! Das sagte ich doch schon! Naja, jedenfalls kam dann die Zusage von Harvard, doch ich ging nicht! Die Gründe sind dir ja jetzt bekannt!" sagte ich leise.

„Du hättest trotzdem kommen sollen!" murmelte er jetzt.

„Ich weiß!" seufzte ich nur darauf. „Damals war ich dankbar! Und ich hatte Schuldgefühle. Und ich hatte nicht nachgedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin!"

„Du bist aus Schuldgefühlen bei ihm geblieben! Du hast ihn also nicht geliebt?" Die gleiche Frage, wie Jake sie mir gestellt hatte. Sie hatte hier nur einen anderen Beigeschmack!

„Das gleiche hat Jake gefragt!" antwortete ich kleinlaut: „Ich glaube nicht! Ich glaube ich bin nur aus Schuldgefühlen und Dankbarkeit bei ihm geblieben! Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht! Mich immer mehr auf ihn verlassen und bin dabei immer weniger ich selbst gewesen!"

Jazz zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch!

„Ich weiß, das hört sich erbärmlich an! Jake meinte, er glaubt dass Mike das absichtlich gemacht hatte. Meine Schwäche ausgenutzt hatte! Mir eingeredet hat ich bin labil. Ich glaube er hat Recht! Ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken in den letzten Wochen!" flüsterte ich jetzt. Ich blickte Jazz an.

„Das hat Jake gut erkannt!" antworte er nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Mike hat das erzählt?" fragte ich überrascht.

„Nicht nur das! Der Drogenkonsum und deine Geldprobleme haben ihm direkt in die Hände gespielt! Er hat direkt da angesetzt! Dich von Angela und Jake zusätzlich abgekapselt! Jetzt versteh ich auch, wieso er gehofft hat, dass du nicht bei Jake bist! Der Mann ist gut!" er grinste jetzt zufrieden. „Du bist also sowieso auf das Meiste selber gekommen!"

„Auf das Meiste? Ist das nicht schon schlimm genug?" fragte ich gereizt und ich war sicher mein Blick war finster.

„Hast du dir mal überlegt, warum du nicht arbeiten sollst?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Das ist nicht wirklich zum Grinsen!" schimpfte ich jetzt. „OH Fuck! Warum ich nicht arbeiten sollte? Natürlich! Er wollte, dass ich abhängig von ihm bleibe! Das war alles sein Plan hab ich Recht!" ich sprang jetzt auf und lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Wenn es mein eigenes gewesen wäre, hätte ich jetzt bestimmt etwas zertrümmert. In mir begann es zu brodeln, als ich alle Puzzleteile zusammensetzte. Als sich endlich alles zu einem Ganzen fügte.

„Er hat es absichtlich nicht Angela oder Jake erzählt! Es war eine leere Drohung gewesen. Sie wären mich holen gekommen!" murmelte ich vor mich hin. Jazz hatte ich erst einmal vergessen. „Wahrscheinlich hat er sich ins Fäustchen gelacht, dass ich damals so schwach war! Wie erbärmlich ist das denn? Mir einreden, dass ich schwach bin!" Ich stand plötzlich vor dem Bildern im Regal und wurde noch wütender. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd gewesen sein, dass nicht zu erkennen? Ich ballte die Fäuste, als ich Angela lachen sah. Ich hätte so glücklich sein können, wie sie es gewesen war. Ich drehte mich zu Jazz um.

„Im Endeffekt ist es egal! Ich habe das Meiste sowieso schon erkannt gehabt! Ich weiß, wie ich jetzt vorgehen werde. Bridget weiß schon Bescheid, dass ich vorerst bei ihr wohnen werde. Sie hört sich bereits nach Wohnungen um! Ich habe nicht mehr vor, irgendetwas dem Zufall zu überlassen! Mike wird bald zu Hause sein! Es wird Zeit, dass ich das hinter mich bringe!" sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Und wie ich es hinter mich bringen werde!" fügte ich noch hinzu und lachte nur düster.

„Sieht so aus, als würde Mike sein Fett wegbekommen!" Jazz Augen blitzen jetzt ebenfalls schadenfroh. „Aber warum gehst du nicht zu Angela?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Es war eine Spontanentscheidung! Ich habe auf meinen Bauch gehört. Bei Mike hat mir der Verstand nicht so viel geholfen! Keine Sorge ich werde mich um Angela kümmern. Doch ich denke, ich brauche jetzt nicht andauernd besorgte Ärzte um mich herum. Ich möchte jetzt auf eigenen Beinen stehen! Es erst mal vollkommen allein schaffen!" ich zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wie ich gehört habe, haben meine Kolumnen eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe! Gewitterwürmchen! Ich habe mich echt halbtot mit Jake und Nessie gelacht!"

„Die Kolumne über die Fashionweek hat mir wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt! Als dir Drogen angeboten wurden! Ich hatte wirklich gerätselt, ob du welche genommen hast. Sorry nochmal wegen vorhin. Aber du hast ziemlich enthusiastisch reagiert. Ich musste einfach sichergehen!" sagte er. Er klang etwas zerknirscht.

„Ihr müsst mir einfach vertrauen? Wie gesagt, ich brauche keinen zweiten Mike, der immer jede Aspirinpackung zweimal kontrolliert!"

„Du hast Recht, wir werden uns beherrschen! Wer ist Nessie?" fragte Jazz jetzt interessiert.

„Jakes Verlobte! Sie ist toll!" lächelte ich jetzt, als meine Gedanken zurück nach Forks wanderten. Wie eine schützende Hülle legten sich die Erinnerungen über meine Wut und ich begann von Forks zu erzählen. Vom Surfen, vom Klippenspringen, von dem Wasserfall!

„Ihr müsst das unbedingt irgendwann einmal sehen! Es war wie in einem Fantasyroman!" lachte ich.

„Ja es ist schade! Wir wollten ja eigentlich den Sommer nach Forks kommen, naja du weißt schon, warum wir dann nicht gekommen sind! Ich denke ein kleiner Trip ins Grüne, würde uns allen nicht schaden!"

„Mittlerweile finde ich New York gar nicht mehr so schlecht, auch wenn ich in meinen Kolumnen Big Apple den Kampf angesagt hatte!" meinte ich dann. „Doch es ist schön, dass man doch noch sein wahres Zu Hause hat! Es tat gut dort zu sein. Es war plötzlich wie früher, als ob sich nichts verändert hatte. Seth und Paul sind noch genauso verrückt wie früher!" erzählte ich weiter.

„Wer sind Paul und Seth! Es tauchen immer mehr Leute auf, die ich nicht kenne! Ich dachte ja Angie ist eine Klatschbase. Aber über Forks hatte sie nicht mehr viel erzählt, nach dem Unglück!"

Über Paul erzählte ich lieber mal nichts!

„Die gehören zur La Push Gang! Meine frühere Clique! Ich verrate lieber jetzt schon wie sie mich nennen. Jake wird mich bald besuchen kommen! Da sie mich seit Krabbelalter alle kennen, hab ich irgendwann den Spitznamen Bumbeljee bekommen! Lach nicht, sie nennen mich immer noch so. Oder Bumbel! Sie haben mir nie verraten warum!"

Jazz fing an zu lachen. „Bumbeljee! Das werde ich mir merken!"

„So dürfen mich nur meine Freunde nennen!" grinste ich.

„Nun das haben wir ja schon geklärt! Willst du eigentlich weiter auf und ab laufen, bis du Spuren in meinen Fußboden hinterlässt?" fragte er jetzt scherzend. Ups! Ich setzte mich zurück aufs Sofa, trotzdem immer noch mit einigem Abstand zu ihm. Ich fühlte mich jetzt viel sicherer. Die Abfuhr von vorhin hatte mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgebracht. Die Atmosphäre zwischen uns war entspannt. Ich zog jetzt die Füße an und erzählte weiter. Irgendwann redete ich dann von meinen Eltern und Jazz sah mich verwundert an, ließ mich aber weiterreden. Ich bemerkte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen und fragte mich, was ihn so amüsierte. Ich verstummte, um fragend ich eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Du redest über deine Eltern. Du bist anscheinend weit gekommen. Du hast dich verändert!" beantwortete er meine nicht ausgesprochene Frage.

„Das hoffe ich doch! Ich glaube allerdings, dass es noch ein langer Weg bis dahin ist!" meinte ich dann und er nickte verständnisvoll.

Auch er hatte sich verändert. Er bohrte nicht nach, drängte mich nicht und ich wunderte mich, was bei ihm diese Veränderung bewirkt hatte. Keine schnippischen oder sarkastischen Kommentare, keine Provokation.

Gegen acht stand ich dann auf.

„Ich sollte gehen! Ich sollte das jetzt hinter mich bringen. Mike wird zu Hause sein!" sagte ich dann. Jazz stand etwas widerstrebend auf und lief zum Regal, holte da etwas und kam auf mich zu. In der Hand hatte er den Ring, den ich an mich nahm und in meine Tasche packte.

„Denk daran, dass da noch Dinge sind, die Mike dir erzählen sollte. Wenn er sich noch daran erinnert im Joe's geredet zu haben, kannst du mich als Trumpf verwenden. Vielleicht rückt er es raus!" grinste er jetzt hämisch.

„Das ist gemein! Jetzt rätsele ich die ganze Zeit, was es ist! Warum sagst du es nicht einfach?" fragte ich schmollend.

„Weil ich denke, dass du darauf ziemlich gereizt reagieren wirst. Und mir wäre es lieber du lässt deine Wut an ihm aus als an mir!" lachte er jetzt und ich schaute ihn noch misstrauischer an, als er die Türe öffnete.

„Geh jetzt und werde eine unabhängige Frau! Es wird Zeit!" Wir standen jetzt im Flur. Plötzlich war ich unsicher. Wie sollte ich mich jetzt von ihm verabschieden. Ein Kuss war ja nach der Aktion von vor ein paar Stunden nicht angebracht! Etwas unschlüssig stand ich jetzt im Gang und wand mich ihm zu.

„Wir sehen uns!" sagte ich unsicher.

„Ich weiß!" lächelte er. Seine Hand wanderte zu meiner Wange und strich leicht darüber. Langsam beugte er sich zu mir herunter und seine Lippen legten sich auf meine.

_Verdammt Mantra, wo bist du, wenn man dich braucht?_

Als ich die Wärme seiner Lippen spürte, konnte ich nicht anders als reagieren, lehnte mich gegen ihn.

Ich sollte eigentlich gehen, doch irgendetwas hielt mich hier fest. Verdammt, ich sollte mit Mike Schluss machen. Das hier hatte doch alles keinen Sinn. Ich wollte doch, dass nichts passiert. Warum konnte ich mich dagegen nicht wehren? Verdammt!

Erneut wanderten meine Hände zu seinen Haaren, um ihn näher zu mir zu ziehen. Ich fühlte, wie seine Zunge über meine Oberlippe strich und öffnete einladend den Mund, gierig danach ihn endlich wieder zu schmecken. Seine Arme schlossen sich um meine Taille, zogen mich jetzt fester an sich, als er Zugang in meinen Mund suchte. Unsere Zungen begegneten und umkreisten sich. Ich fühlte, dass wir uns wieder in Richtung Wohnung bewegten ohne uns voneinander zu lösen. Die Tür schlug im Hintergrund zu, doch ich konnte mich nur noch auf ihn konzentrieren. Gedanken wie – EINMAL IST KEINMAL - schwirrten noch in meinen Kopf herum. Ich wusste, dass die Welt sich weiterdrehen würde, doch gefangen in diesen Moment, schob ich alle Bedenken, alle Pläne die ich geschmiedet hatte beiseite. Mike war vergessen, er würde nicht weglaufen. Meine Wut auf ihn trieb mich regelrecht weiter an. Meine Kontrolle löste sich vollkommen im Nichts auf. Wieso sollte ich es nicht geschehen lassen? Wir waren schließlich Freunde, erwachsen!

EINMAL IST KEINMAL!

Mein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung, als aus meinen Gedanken Entschlossenheit wurde. Meine Hände, die noch immer in seinen Haaren waren, schlangen sich jetzt um seinen Nacken und ich presste mich an ihn. Unsere Lippen klebten wie Magnete aneinander. Nichts würde mich dieses Mal stoppen! Kein Gedanke wegen Schuldgefühlen Mike gegenüber. Es würde sowieso bald vorbei sein. Dieser Augenblick gehörte mir!

Meine Finger begannen zu wandern, über seinen Rücken hinunter zur Taille, damit ich seine Haut fühlen konnte. Ohne weiter darüber Nachzudenken fuhr ich unter sein Shirt, kreiste mit der Hand über seine straffen Muskeln. Es war, als ob ich diesmal den ersten Schritt machen müsste.

Seine Lippen lösten sich von mir und ich schaute zu ihm hoch. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt, als er mich fragend ansah. Er würde mir die Chance geben, nein zu sagen? Jedenfalls interpretierte ich die Geste so. Als ebenfalls stumme Antwort strich ich mit einer Hand jetzt über seinen Bauch bis zu seiner Brust hinauf, ließ sie dort kurz liegen. Jeden seiner Muskeln könnte ich fühlen und ich blickte fasziniert auf seine Brust, die immer noch durch das Shirt bedeckt war.

Ich fühlte seine Hand an meinen Kinn, die jetzt langsam sein Gesicht wieder in Richtung dem Seinen führten. Nur allzu gern leistete ich der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung Folge und presste meine Lippen auf seine, um erneut in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versinken. Als ich mich noch enger an ihn schmiegte, spürte ich deutlich die Wölbung, die sich gegen meinen Bauch presste. Es war plötzlich, als würde jemand anderes meinen Körper lenken. Ich wollte ihm immer näher sein, bewegte leicht meine Hüften gegen seine, was ihn ziemlich scharf die Luft einziehen ließ. Und ich konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen.

Seine Hände spürte ich jetzt ebenfalls unter meinen T-Shirt, seine Lippen an meinem Hals, wie sie dort eine Spur von Küssen hinterließen und mir ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr, als ich ihm meinen Hals darbot. Nichts konnte mich jetzt mehr stoppen. Total überrascht von mir selber zerrte ich an seinen T-Shirt. Ich wollte endlich sehen, was sich darunter verbarg, was ich bis jetzt nur erahnen konnte. Es konnte mir plötzlich nicht schnell genug gehen. Verdammt, ich war fünfundzwanzig und hatte in den letzten sieben Jahren einen Verlierer im Bett gehabt. Alice hatte Recht ich musste mir nehmen was ich wollte. Und ich wollte ihn! Ich hörte ihn an meinen Hals leise lachen, als er meine Versuche bemerkte.

„So ungeduldig?" Ich rollte nur genervt die Augen, froh, dass er das nicht sehen konnte. #

„Vielleicht!" hauchte ich ihm jetzt ins Ohr und ich konnte schwören, dass er noch härter wurde, was ein Kichern in mir herauf beschwörte.

Erneut löste er sich von mir, zog sein T-Shirt aus, zeigte mir endlich was ich sehen wollte. Und verdammt es war besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Er war in meinen Augen Adonis höchstpersönlich vom Himmel für mich heruntergeschickt. Fast schüchtern strich ich jetzt mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust, über den Sixpack, oder sollte ich eher Sexpack sagen.

Allein schon von hinschauen wurde ich feucht. Ich blickte wieder in seine Augen, er hatte jetzt sein wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Pah, du wirst noch schauen. So schlecht ist mein Körper auch nicht!" gab ich ihm jetzt die Antwort auf sein unverschämtes Grinsen.

„Beweis es!" hauchte er mir jetzt ins Ohr, presste sich an mich, meine Nase rieb sich gegen seine Brust. Ich spürte, wie seine Hände zu dem Bund meines T-Shirts glitten und in dem Moment war ich verdammt froh, dass ich die schwarze Seidenunterwäsche trug. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf und sah mich an.

„Perfekt!" sagte er leise wie zu sich selber, in seinen Augen stand die Lust, zog mich wieder zu sich um erneut unsere Lippen zu einem Kuss verschmelzen zu lassen. Seine Finger wanderten jetzt frei über meinen Rücken hinweg, hinterließen wieder diese brennende Spur, wie beim letzten Mal. Doch diesmal war ich nicht starr. Meine Hände gruben sich in seine Schultern, meine Haut auf seiner. Ich spürte jeden Zentimeter seines harten, warmen Körpers auf meinem Eigenen. Sein Kopf beugte sich zu meiner Schulter, küsste diese, als seine Hand geschickt den Verschluss meines BHs öffnete. Er fiel zu Boden und war vergessen, als sich meine Brustwarzen an seinen Oberkörper rieben, sich beim Kontakt aufrichteten. Ich legte meinen Kopf zurück und stöhnte leise, als seine Finger zwischen meinen Brüsten entlang strichen. Seine Lippen hatten sich von mir gelöst und er betrachte mich mit nahezu hungrigen Augen. Es war unglaublich! Wenn schon sein Blick mich so zum Glühen brachte, wie sollte ich dann seine Finger beschreiben. Dieser Mann war mit Models im Bett gewesen und sah mich an, als ob ich die erotischste Frau der Welt war.

Er beugte jetzt erneut seine Lippen zu meinen Hals, doch diesmal folgte eine Spur aus Küssen seiner Hand und ich bog meinen Rücken durch, gestützt von seinem Arm, der mich jetzt sicher hielt. Ich erschauerte, als sein heißer Atem über meine Brustwarzen hinweg wehte und erneut entwich ein Seufzer der Zufriedenheit meiner Kehle, mein Atem begann unkontrolliert zu werden. Quälend langsam umspielte seine Zunge jetzt meine linke Brustwarze, während die andere Hand die Rechte verwöhnte. Das Gefühl war unglaublich. Sanft, neckend mit einer Spur einer Süße, die mein Blut in meiner Körpermitte zur Wallung brachte. Er begann jetzt zu saugen um gleich darauf wieder zu knabbern und die Welt stand für diesen Moment still.

Es gab nur noch ihn und mich. Dieser Augenblick gehörte uns, umfing uns in einem Schleier der Lust! Diese Nacht würde uns gehören. Wenigstens diese! Egal, wenn sie danach enden würde.

Mutig presste ich jetzt meinen Körper gegen ihn, meine Brüste in seinem Gesicht, fühlte wie er um meine empfindliche Haut stöhnte, wie es vibrierte und eine Gänsehaut auslöste.

„Fuck, du regierst auf mich, wie für mich gemacht!" Der Atem der dabei meine Haut streifte ließ mich zittern. Er löste sich von meinen Brüsten um mich erneut zu küssen, mit einer Leidenschaft, dass ich ungeniert in seinen Mund stöhnte, mich an ihn drückte, mich gegen ihn rieb, mehr spüren wollte.

Seine Hände wanderten zu meinen Hüften an meinen Schenkeln entlang, umfassten meine Beine und er hob mich mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch, ohne den Kontakt zu meinen Lippen zu unterbrechen. Instinktiv schlang ich die Beine um seine Taille, bohrte meine Zunge in seinen Mund, versuchte nahezu verzweifelt seiner standzuhalten. Ich bemerkte kaum, dass er sich in Bewegung setzte, als ich auch schon wenig später sanft auf sein Bett gelegt wurde. Sofort war er über mir, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht sein gesamtes Gewicht auf mich zu legen. Es wäre mir egal gewesen. Mit den Beinen, die immer noch um ihn geschlungen waren und meinen Armen zog ich ihn näher zu mir. Es war als, als ob jemand an unsichtbaren Fäden zog, mich reflexartig reagieren ließ.

„Verdammte Wildkatze hier!" flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen und ich stöhnte nur daraufhin.

War an diesem Mann alles so sexy, Stimme, Körper, Geruch. Er schaffte es, dass sich mein Geist vollkommen von meinem Körper löste, sich nur noch auf die Empfindungen konzentrierte, wie sich mein nackter Oberkörper an seinen rieb, seine Erektion, die es zwischen meinen Beinen pochen ließ, mich quälte, da sie nicht genug die Stellen stimulierte, an denen ich es mir am meisten wünschte. Noch nie hatte ich mich so danach gesehnt ausgefüllt zu sein um endlich diesen süßen Schmerz in meinem Inneren zu ersticken.

„Fuck! Ich muss dich spüren!" entfuhr es mir, und ich hielt überrascht inne. Wo kam das auf einmal her? War ich nicht eigentlich die Stille im Bett?

„Eins nach dem anderen, Baby!" Baby, oh verdammt das ging wieder direkt in das Nervenzentrum zwischen meinen Beinen. „Ich bin noch lang nicht fertig mit dir!" seine Stimme war wie ein Hauch und er erhob sich jetzt, woraufhin ich direkt den Kontakt zwischen unseren Körpern vermisste. Doch ich musste nicht lange warten, da seine Finger jetzt wieder meinen Oberkörper entlang strichen. Seine Beine hielten mich jetzt unter ihm gefangen, als seine Zunge meinen Bauchnabel bearbeitete.

Verdammt, geh endlich tiefer!

Seine Hand war jetzt am Bund meiner Jeans, öffnete den ersten Knopf, seine Zunge weiter meinen Bauch neckend, doch mit jeden Knopf der geöffnet wurde kam sein Mund tiefer, näher zu der Stelle, wo schon seit Ewigkeiten niemand mehr mit seiner Zunge gewesen war und ich erschauerte von Erwartung. Jazz küsste jetzt am Bund meines Höschens entlang doch ließ die Stelle aus, wo ich seine Zunge fühlen wollte, seine Finger mich berühren sollten. Ich war mittlerweile wie paralysiert, konnte nur noch abgehakt atmen.

Meine Jeans würde gegriffen, langsam ausgezogen und ich hob bereitwillig mein Becken um ihm zu helfen. Auf jeden Zentimeter Haut der jetzt frei wurde, fühlte ich seinen heißen Atem, seine feuchte Zunge und ich konnte es nur geschehen lassen. Er hatte mich total in der Hand, dominierte mich und ich ließ ihn. Warum sollte ich mich auch dagegen wehren?

Meine Hose glitt über meine Füße, seine Lippen jetzt an meinen Knöcheln, seine Finger streichelten die Rückseite meiner Knie, arbeiteten sich dann zu meinen Innenschenkeln vor. Ich glaubte buchstäblich zu zerfließen.

Und er positionierte sich kniend zwischen meine Beine und ich hielt den Atem an. Nahezu ehrfürchtig strich er jetzt sanft über die schwarze Seide, die mich noch bedeckte, schaute mich erneut an. Ich sah Bewunderung in seinen Augen, fühlte mich begehrt, wie nie in meinen Leben. Ich wunderte mich nicht, dass die Frauen ihm nachrannten. Wenn man das dafür bekam! Auch wenn es nur einmal sein sollte, wer wollte schon so ein Erlebnis missen.

Jazz beugte sich jetzt herunter, küsste das wohl schon beschämend feuchte Höschen, rieb dann seine Nase dagegen, machte Geräusche wie eine zufriedene Katze die eine Schüssel Milch vorgesetzt bekommen hatte und ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen.

„Miau!" kicherte ich jetzt. Es sollte scherzend gemeint sein, doch anscheinend hatte meine Stimme nicht den neckenden Klang den ich anstrebte, sondern war eher ein Hauch, den ich zwischen dem Atmen ausstieß. Ich spreizte die Beine noch mehr, als ich dachte, dass es mir möglich wäre.

In Windeseile griffen seine Finger mein Höschen und rissen es mir nahezu vom Leib. Ich konnte nur noch nach Luft schnappen, als sich sein Gesicht in meinen nun nackten Schoß vergrub und ich konnte nur noch seufzen.

„Oh Gott! Ja bitte!" entfuhr es mir jetzt ziemlich laut.

„Versuch mich davon abzuhalten!" hörte ich ihn murmeln.

Meine Starre war vorüber in dem Moment, als seine Zunge meinen Lustpunkt traf.

Verdammt, warum war Mike so ein Schlappschwanz im Bett gewesen? Allein daran hätte ich es erkennen müssen! Was hatte ich bitte alles verpasst in den letzten sieben Jahren?

Meine Hände krallten sich in die Kissen, mein Unterleib hob sich ihm entgegen, doch er war noch in der Phase, wo er einfach mit mir spielte. Seine Zunge berührte mich sanft, übte gerade so viel Druck aus, dass ich einfach nur mehr wollte, doch seine Hände legten sich jetzt auf meine Hüften, hielten mich in der Matratze und ich konnte nur leise wimmern. Ich hatte fast das Gefühl, dass er es genoss mich leiden zu hören, denn er ließ von meiner Perle ab, um jetzt die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel zu liebkosen, hinterließ dabei ein Verlangen zwischen meinen Beinen, dass ich mich nahezu frustriert aufbäumte. Einer seiner Finger ersetzte jetzt seine Zunge, umkreiste langsam meine Klit, wanderte zu meinen Eingang und drang langsam in mich ein.

Ich riss die Augen auf, hob den Kopf und blickte zu ihm herunter. Er beobachte jetzt seine Arbeit, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, wie ein kleiner Junge, der soeben den Schlüssel zu einem Süßigkeitenladen gefunden hatte und jetzt an allen Töpfen naschte. Er zog seinen Finger wieder heraus, rieb damit quälend langsam erneut über das mittlerweile geschwollene Nervenbündel, betrachte mich weiter.

„Verdammt tu was!" schrie ich jetzt nahezu heraus. Er schaute zu mir auf, seine Augen blitzen mich an, keine Gnade war darin zu finden und er machte einfach so weiter wie zuvor.

„Was möchtest du denn?" fragte er verführerisch oder war es scheinheilig und ich stöhnte frustriert auf.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!" presste ich heraus.

„Tu ich das?" lachte er. Er tauchte erneut einen Finger in mich ein, krümmte ihn dann und traf einen Punkt der mich aufzucken ließ.

„Bitte!" und da war es, das würdelose Betteln.

Genüsslich nahm er jetzt einen zweiten Finger hinzu, begann diesen Punkt zu massieren, doch es war immer noch nicht genug.

„Mehr!" keuchte ich jetzt. Seine Bewegungen wurden etwas schneller, aber ich wollte seine Zunge wieder spüren.

„Verdammt, ich will deine Zunge spüren!" zischte ich jetzt, zwischen den Atemstößen, die jetzt unkontrolliert kamen.

„Das ist doch mal eine Ansage!" hörte ich noch, als ich erneut seinen Atem an meiner Klit spürte.

Ich ließ mich zurück in die Kissen gleiten, jetzt unfähig irgendetwas Weiteres zu sagen. Seine Finger pressten sich in mich und meine inneren Wände zuckten. Seine Lippen saugten jetzt an meinem Lustpunkt, um diesen kurz darauf wieder zu umkreisen. Diesmal hielt er mich nicht zurück, als ich ihm meinen Unterleib entgegen schob, sondern griff mit der freien Hand nach meinen Beinen um sie sich um den Nacken zu schlingen. Tief drangen jetzt seiner Finger in mich ein, stimulierten mich bis aufs äußerste. Seine Zunge umkreiste meinen Perle immer schneller und ich merkte, wie sich ein Knoten sowohl in mir drin als auch äußerlich bildete. Und verdammt ich dachte ein vaginaler Orgasmus war reiner Aberglaube. Doch ich irrte mich, seine Finger die jetzt heftiger zustießen, jedes Mal diesen Punkt trafen, die mir Gänsehaut über Gänsehaut über den Körper jagten, wie er jetzt seine Zähne einsetzte um sanft meinen empfindliche Klit zu reizen. Und der Orgasmus nahte. Unaufhaltsam löste sich der Knoten und ich stöhnte so laut auf, dass es mir im Normalfall peinlich gewesen wäre. Doch hier war ich hemmungslos ohne Scheu!

Seine Finger wurden langsamer, doch nicht seine Zunge, als spürte er, dass da noch mehr zu holen war. Und er hatte Recht, denn er biss plötzlich so zärtlich, dass ich mich erneut in einem Taumel der Lust verlor und ausrief „Fuck! Jazz!" als ich kam. Wellen der Lust durchfluteten meinen Körper, als ich die Augen schloss und mich diesem befreienden Gefühl vollkommen hingab.

Noch immer in den Empfindungen gefangen, die mich erfüllten, spürte ich wie er meinen Bauch entlang küsste an meinen Brüsten vorbei, um mir dann in die Augen zu schauen, definitiv überheblich grinsend, doch ich konnte nur schwach zurücklächeln. Und verdammt in diesen Augenblick wollte ich ihn sowohl in mir spüren, als auch seinen Körper verwöhnen, ihn genauso anstarren wie er mich.

Er küsste mich jetzt, und ich schmeckte mich selber an ihm. Er hatte Recht, ein bisschen wie Himbeeren und ich lächelte gegen seine Lippen. Ich musste mir definitiv keine Sorgen machen, wie ich da unten schmeckte, wie es aussah.

Als sich mein Atem wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, drängte ich mich gegen ihn und bewegte ihn dazu sich umzudrehen, damit ich rittlings auf ihn sitzen konnte. Ich betrachte ihn kurz, und verstand Jazz Blicke, wenn er mich wirklich so erotisch fand, wie ich ihn. Ich konnte mich kaum sattsehen, doch zwang mich dann dazu, meine Finger über seine Brust gleiten zu lassen. Ich schaute kurz zu ihm und er beobachtete mich. Meine Zunge fuhr mir über die Lippen.

Ich beugte mich herunter um eine seiner Brustwarzen in meinen Mund zu nehmen. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich da eigentlich tat. Nach all den Jahren mit Mike fühlte ich mich plötzlich unsicher. Was war Jazz gewöhnt? Bestimmt lauter erfahrene Frauen, die ihn am Rande des Wahnsinns trieben. Ich versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, er gehörte hier nicht her.

Genüsslich nahm ich die andere Brustwarze in den Mund, rieb jetzt meinen nackten Unterleib gegen seine Länge, die ich deutlich spürte, rutschte dann tiefer um seine Knöpfe zu erreichen und zu öffnen. Als ich seine Hose eindeutig etwas ungeschickter als er die Meine öffnete, hörte ich ihn stöhnen. Oh Gott, er wollte sicher genauso berührt werden, wie ich zuvor. Na da hatte ich wenigstens ein bisschen Erfahrung!

Ich zog ihm die Hose aus, und schon durch die Shorts konnte ich erkennen, dass er verdammt groß war. Sofort begann der quälende Schmerz zwischen meinen Beinen zurückzukehren.

Ich küsste die Haut am Bund entlang während sich meine Hand jetzt über die Wölbung legte und durch den Stoff massierte. Jazz atmete schwer.

Ich wollte ihn endlich komplett sehen und zog ihn jetzt die Shorts aus, als er mir auch schon, wie Gott ihn schuf entgegensprang. Und ich starrte nur noch mit offenem Mund. Wenn das in mich kleines Mädchen passen würde, dann war ich wirklich gut. Verdammt er war perfekt!

Meine Hand umfasste ihn erst zaghaft, doch als er mir jetzt entgegenkam wurde ich mutiger, griff fester zu, ließ meine Finger jetzt an ihm auf und abgleiten. An der Spitze bildete sich ein Tropfen und das Gefühl ihn kosten zu wollen überwältigte mich. Selber von mir überrascht beugte ich mich herunter um ihn auf die Spitze zu küssen, diesen Tropfen aufzulecken.

Doch ich rechnete nicht damit was jetzt kam, denn mein Versuch ihn ebenfalls zu verwöhnen wurde je unterbrochen. Er schnellte nach oben und packte mich, drehte mich und drückte mich in die Kissen. Ich schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als er meinen Körper unter seinen vergrub. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass seine Hand zu seinen Nachttisch wanderte, während er mich jetzt leidenschaftlich küsste, sich dann von mir löste, um sich ein Kondom überzuziehen. Gut, daran hätte ich im Eifer des Gefechts gar nicht gedacht. Und Oh Gott wie sehr wollte ich ihn endlich in mir spüren.

„Ich muss dich jetzt besitzen!" keuchte er jetzt, als er sich positionierte und ich konnte nur nicken.

Und ich fühlte ihn an meinen Eingang und hielt erwartungsvoll den Atem an, als er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in mich eindrang, sich vollkommen in mir versenkte. Meine Bedenken, dass er zu groß für mich war, vollkommen unnötig. Ein Gefühl von totaler Ausgefülltheit machte sich in mir breit und ich stöhnte genüsslich auf. Jazz legte jetzt beide Hände neben meinen Kopf und küsste mich tief, als er anfing sich zu bewegen. Ich schlang die Beine um ihn, als er sich nahezu komplett zurückzog, und langsam wieder in mich glitt. Zu langsam!

„Mehr!" keuchte ich jetzt, schaute ihm in die Augen, die jetzt blitzen.

„Wildkatze!" grinste er mich an als er sich erneut zurückzog und diesmal ziemlich kraftvoll zustieß, dass mir der Atem stockte.

„So!" fragte er jetzt immer noch grinsend!

„Oh Ja!"

Und erneut stieß er zu. Ich kam ihm entgegen, um ihn noch tiefer zu spüren. Ich fühlte mich wie ihm Himmel. Verdammt er war mein Sexgott! Oh verdammt!

„Oh verdammt!" stöhnte ich laut.

„Du sagst es, Baby!" keuchte er mir ins Ohr.

Er hielt plötzlich inne, glitt aus mir heraus und ich stöhnte frustriert auf. Er kniete sich jetzt zwischen meine Beine, hob mein Becken und drang wieder in mich ein. Beide Arme umfassten jetzt meine Schenkel. In dieser Position spürte ich ihn in einem anderen Winkel. Und er traf, verdammt, bei jedem Stoß, Verdammt, diesen Punkt, verdammt, den er vorher mit seinen Fingern massiert hat. Ich zerfiel jetzt vollkommen in den Empfindungen, Gedanken existierten nicht mehr. Jeder Stoß ein Treffer! Ich hörte mir selber nicht mehr zu, keine Ahnung ob ich etwas sagte oder schrie. Es war egal! Nur noch die Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen zählte jetzt, unsere feuchten Körper die miteinander verbunden waren. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit baute sich ein erneuter Knoten in mir auf, der definitiv nach Erlösung schrie.

Und sie kam, heiß und überraschend intensiv, dass ich mich aufbäumte und diesmal eindeutig seinen Namen schrie, als meine Muskeln um ihn herum zuckten. Er stieß noch eine Weile zu doch löste dann die Verbindung. Er war doch noch gar nicht gekommen, oder hatte ich etwas verpasst?

Doch er legte sich jetzt hinter mich und drang erneut in mich ein. Seine Finger wanderten jetzt zu meiner Perle und massierten diese. Ich legte den Kopf gegen ihn, als er meinen Nacken küsste und sich erneut in mir bewegte.

„Mal sehen, ob wir das nochmal hinbekommen, mit dem doppelten Orgasmus!" wisperte Jazz mir ins Ohr und seine Stimme und die Empfindungen erhoben mich erneut in einen Lusttaumel. Mittlerweile wimmerte ich nur noch unkontrolliert, als er sanft in meinen Nacken biss, dann sein Gesicht in meine Locken versenkte.

„Du riechst so verdammt gut!" hörte ich ihn murmeln.

Erneut braute sich in mir alles zusammen, als seine Stöße wieder heftiger wurden, sein Finger unaufhaltsam meine Klit umkreisten. Wieder zogen sich meine Muskeln um ihn zusammen! Verdammt was machte er mit mir? Ich brannte lichterloh und jetzt nicht mehr nur innerlich, als ich erneut explodierte, ihn mitriss diesmal, ihn irgendwo in der Ferne hörte, wie er meinen Namen eher keuchte als irgendwas anders. Oder täuschte ich mich? Konnte kaum verstehen was er sagte, da in selben Moment der Griff an meiner Perle heftiger wurde und mich in einen dritten Orgasmus riss. Ich stöhnte nur noch, versuchte das Atem wieder zu kontrollieren. Zitternd am ganzen Körper schmiegte ich mich gegen ihn.

Eine kurze Zeit lagen wir einfach nur da, beide schwer atmend unfähig uns zu bewegen. Als er in mir kleiner wurde zog er sich zurück, um das Kondom zu entsorgen, zog mich dann auf sich.

„Wow!" sagte ich nur gegen seine Brust gepresst.

„Das kannst du laut sagen! Wildkatze! Wow!" lachte er leise in meine Haare. Ich vergrub meine Nase an seiner Brust und seufzte wohlig und zufrieden auf, als sich seine Hand in meine Locken vergrub und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu.


	14. Chapter 14

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf, als mir die Sonne ins Gesicht fiel. Etwas verwirrt nahm ich meine Umgebung in mir auf, als mir die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht wieder einfielen. Mein Kopf lag auf Jazz' Arm, der noch friedlich schlief. Wehmütig betrachtete ich seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper, doch ich wusste, dass war es gewesen. Es würde keine Wiederholung dieser Nacht geben. Mir schwirrte deutlich noch die Aussage von Alice im Kopf herum: „Er ist kein Wiederholungstäter!"

Ich war froh, dass ich diesmal nicht in einer Umarmung gefangen war, traute mich aber nicht ihn anzufassen, da ich ihn nicht wecken wollte. Das Letzte was ich jetzt wollte, war eine komische Szene am Morgen, wo er nur darauf wartete, dass ich endlich verschwinden würde. Es gab genug Chaos in meinen Leben! Ich musste nicht alles noch schwieriger machen!

Ich entscheid mich also für die einfachste Variante. Einfach klammheimlich verschwinden!

Mühsam erhob ich mich, versuchte dabei so wenig Geräusche und Erschütterungen wie möglich zu verursachen und schaffte es sogar aufzustehen, ohne ihn zu wecken. Ich lief im Zimmer herum, fand meine Jeans und zum Glück auch mein Höschen. Ich hatte schon Bedenken, dass es irgendwo im Bett verschollen war wie in einem schlechten Film. Ich packte mein Bündel und verließ das Schlafzimmer mit noch einem kurzen Blick auf Jazz. Wenn er schlief sah er so unschuldig aus, doch ich wusste was wirklich dahinter steckte. Bloß nicht die Finger verbrennen!

Unterwegs las ich meine Schuhe auf, zog mich dann endlich an, als ich im Wohnzimmer auf den Rest meiner Kleidung stieß. Kein Geräusch kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Ich griff nach meiner Tasche und verließ die Wohnung, schloss leise die Tür hinter mir.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr die sieben anzeigte. Es war Zeit mein Leben in Ordnung zu bringen. Diese Nacht hatte mir noch einmal deutlich vor Augen gehalten, dass Mike nicht das war was ich wollte. Nahezu beschwingt lief ich die Treppe des Hauses hinunter. Jetzt wo diese Angelegenheit aus der Welt geschafft war, konnten Jazz und ich endlich Freunde sein, oder? Jetzt wo passiert war, was er anscheinend gewollt hatte, konnte er doch zufrieden sein. Ich war es definitiv! Grinsend ließ ich in der U-Bahn und ließ die letzte Nacht Review passieren.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand ich vor unserer Wohnungstür. Noch war es unsere Wohnungstür, doch das würde sich bald ändern. Nichts was er sagte, würde mich jetzt von meiner Entscheidung abbringen. Wir konnten das jetzt wie zivilisierte Menschen hinter uns bringen. Ihm müsste doch schon klar sein, dass so etwas bevorstand. Welche Verlobte verschwand auch schon zwei Wochen einfach spurlos. Zumal ihm ja klar sein musste, dass ich gestern da gewesen war. Die Tasche stand ja bereits gepackt auf dem Bett bereit!

Ich schloss die Wohnungstür auf und holte tief Luft. Es herrschte Totenstille. War überhaupt jemand zu Hause? Mein Blick fiel zum Wohnzimmertisch, auf der eine Flasche Brandy und ein Glas stand. Was war hier los? Mike trank doch sonst kaum? Insgesamt sah die Wohnung unaufgeräumt aus. Ich spitze ins Schlafzimmer. Mike lag ausgebreitet auf dem Bett und hatte meinen Koffer umklammert. Es roch eindeutig nach Alkohol im Schlafzimmer und ich verließ es angewidert.

Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um noch einmal schnell zu duschen. Als ich das erledigt hatte, ging ich erst einmal in die Küche und machte mir lautstark einen Kaffee in der Hoffnung, Mike davon wach zu bekommen. Nebenbei spülte ich einige Tassen, wohl darauf bedacht sie in der Spüle klirren zu lassen. Ich wollte es endlich hinter mir haben!

Ich war froh, als ich endlich Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen hörte. Endlich! Es war so weit! Was inoffiziell entschieden war würde jetzt offiziell werden!

Kurz darauf stand Mike im Schlafanzug vor mir und starrte mich einfach nur an. In seinen Gesichtszügen erkannte ich Unsicherheit. Er sah übernächtigt aus, hatte wohl wenig geschlafen und viel getrunken. Wer hätte gedacht, was mein Verschwinden alles auslöste.

„Bella?" hörte ich in fragend flüstern. Verdammt ich stand vor ihm. Er sah, doch dass ich es war. Was dachte er, dass ich ein Geist wäre.

„Mike!" antwortete ich. Ich wunderte mich über die Kälte in meiner Stimme. Wie damals in Forks, wenn er mich ansprach. Er zuckte zusammen, als er mich hörte. Ahnte er, was kommen würde? Er kam mir plötzlich so schwächlich vor und es reizte mich noch mehr. Ich stellte das Glas, was ich gerade in der Hand hatte auf den Küchentisch.

„Wir müssen reden!" sagte ich jetzt.

„Ich weiß!" sagte er unglücklich. Ich holte tief Luft.

„Du fragst dich bestimmt, wo ich gewesen bin! Ich war in Forks! Bei Jake! Ich habe dort über vieles nachgedacht!" Mike wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht, nachdem er meine Worte vernommen hatte.

„Wieso, Bella? Warum hast du nicht mit mir geredet? Du weißt doch, dass ich immer für dich da bin!" seine Stimme klang weinerlich. Ich fing an innerlich zu kochen!

„Du fragst mich wieso? Du weißt wieso!"

„Nein weiß ich nicht! Natürlich habe ich gemerkt, dass du unzufrieden warst! Wenn die New York nicht gefällt, können wir in einen Vorort ziehen!" meinte er jetzt. Er verstand gar nichts. Sah es nicht kommen!

„Es liegt nicht an New York! Ich mag New York!"

„Was ist es dann! Warum bist du einfach weggelaufen? Ich tue doch alles für dich!"

„Du verstehst gar nichts! Du nimmst mir mein Leben weg, Mike! Ich kann nicht mehr so leben! Hausmütterchen spielen! Das bin nicht ich!" meine Stimme wurde jetzt lauter.

„Du sagtest doch, dass du es in Ordnung findest! Wir hatten eine Abmachung!"

„Es ist mein Leben! Ich kann selber entscheiden, was ich damit mache! Es ist nicht so, als ob ich einen Vertrag unterschrieben hatte! Mike, ich will nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein!" und raus war es.

„Aber warum? Vor drei Wochen hast du noch einen Verlobungsring gewollt!" Ja es war unfair gewesen, ich gab es ja zu.

„Das tut mir jetzt auch leid! Ich hätte damals stärker sein sollen!"

„Was willst du denn ohne mich tun? Du hast kein Geld! Wer soll sich um dich kümmern, wenn du rückfällig wirst?"

„Macht es dir eigentlich Spaß mir einzureden, dass ich labil bin?" schimpfte ich jetzt los. „Was ist dein Plan? Mich absichtlich klein halten?"

Mike zuckte zusammen: „Natürlich nicht! Ich will nur das Beste für dich!"

„Ja das Beste für mich! Das ich nicht lache! Du willst nur das Beste für dich! Warum tust du das?" rief ich empört aus, kniff wütend meine Augen zusammen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine! Mich klein halten. Mir einreden, dass ich ohne dich rückfällig werde. Mich vor Angela und Jake fernhalten!"

„Das war Jake! Er hat dir Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt. Ich sagte doch, du sollst dich von ihm fernhalten!" rief er aus. Das brachte mich endgültig auf die Palme.

„Ich soll mich von den Leuten fernhalten, die ich liebe und die mich lieben? Hörst du eigentlich was du da sagst? Du willst doch nur nicht, dass sie mich auf das hinweisen, was offensichtlich für alle wäre! Ich war so blöd gewesen und du hast es ausgenutzt! Weißt du, wie erbärmlich das ist?" schrie ich jetzt nahezu raus. Mein ganzer Frust kam heraus.

„Du hast meine schwere Zeit genutzt, um mich an dich zu binden. Du hast mich manipuliert, dass es nicht mehr schön ist! Du hast mich belogen! Gib nicht Jake oder Angela die Schuld für dein Verhalten. Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde ewig nach deiner Pfeife tanzen?" schmetterte ich ihm an den Kopf.

„Bella!" seine Stimme sollte wohl beschwichtigend klingen: „Du siehst das alles falsch! Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du dich mit Angela oder Jake triffst!"

„Ach ja!"

„Natürlich! Ich mag deine Schwester!" log er jetzt schamlos darauf los. Wie konnte ich das nur alles nicht erkennen. Er war das größte Arschloch auf Erden. Ich lachte nur düster darauf los.

„Verdammt! Du hast mir eingeredet, dass es besser wäre nicht zu arbeiten. Du wolltest mich von dir abhängig machen! Ich kann das alles noch nicht glauben! Warum das alles?"

„Wie kommst du nur auf den Gedanken! Wenn du arbeiten willst, dann habe ich nichts dagegen!"

Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben. „Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du nur? Jetzt, jetzt wo alle Felle wegschwimmen? Jetzt lenkst du ein?" meine Stimme überschlug sich nahezu. „Fuck! Du bist so erbärmlich!" bei meinen Fluch schreckte er zusammen. Es war befreiend ihn so verstört zu sehen.

„Bella, bitte tu das nicht!" seine Gesichtszüge waren verzerrt.

„Was soll ich nicht tun?"

„Bitte, bleib bei mir! Ich liebe dich!" er schluchzte jetzt und in mir machte sich ein Triumphgefühl breit, es war schon nicht mehr feierlich.

„Bei dir bleiben? Warum sollte ich?"

„Du verdienst kein Geld! Wovon willst du leben?"

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!"

„Wer soll auf dich aufpassen, wenn du wieder Drogen nimmst?"

„Ist das dein einziger Trumpf den du hast?" sagte ich gehässig. „Gut dann fang ich mal an. Jake vielleicht?" ich grinste ihn fies an.

„Du hast es ihm erzählt?" er sah geschockt aus.

„Die Zeit des Versteckens ist vorbei, Mike! Ich mache reinen Tisch!"

„Angela?" fragte er jetzt, er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Das nächste, was ich machen werde, sobald ich hier ausgezogen bin!" ich grinste ihn jetzt an.

„Du willst ausziehen?" er kam näher und machte etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Er sackte vor mir zusammen und umschlang meine Beine mit den Armen. „Tu mir das nicht an!" schluchzte er jetzt. „Verlass mich nicht! Ich liebe dich doch so sehr! Ich tu alles was du willst! Du kannst arbeiten. Dich mit deinen Freunden treffen! Keine ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit. Bitte geh nicht! Ohne dich bin ich nichts!"

Sprachlos betrachtete ich die Szene.

„Du bist verrückt!" sagte ich nur.

„Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich will deine Liebe nicht! Ist das wieder einer deiner Versuche mich zu manipulieren? Es funktioniert nicht mehr, Mike! Ich habe dich durchschaut!" Ich stieß ihn von mir weg und lief zum anderen Ende des Zimmers.

„Wegen dir, habe ich mich selber verraten, Mike! Ich werde dir das nie verzeihen! Hörst du mich! NIE! Alle werden wissen, was damals geschehen ist. Bei einer Person hast du es ja schon selbst für mich erledigt!" lachte ich düster.

„Ich verstehe nicht!" sagte er.

„Weil du dir zu sicher bist! Hast du vergessen wie ich war, als ich noch in Forks lebte?"

„Das bist nicht mehr du!" rief er verzweifelt aus.

„Das hättest du gern! Doch das bin ich! Beziehungsweise werde es wieder sein! Und dazu passt du nicht mehr! Hast du nicht selber gesagt, dass diese Bella hoffentlich nie mehr zurückkommen soll?" schrie ich ihn an.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet! Ich liebe deine Persönlichkeit!"

„Bist du dir sicher? Kannst du dich an keine Situation erinnern, wo du das behauptet hast?" meine Stimme war herausfordernd, provozierend.

„Nein!" log er.

„Vielleicht als du zu viel getrunken hast?" lachte ich jetzt.

Ich sah, wie er nachdachte, wie er erkannte. „Oh mein Gott!" rief er aus.

„Ja, oh mein Gott! Der liebe Mike, der alles so perfekt durchplant hat! Wie er mich abhängig machen kann. Zu besoffen, um zu erkennen, dass er alles den besten Freund meiner Schwester beichtet! Ich lach mich kaputt! Sorry Mike, da hast du dir doch ganz schön selber ans Bein gepinkelt! Konntest deine Klappe nicht halten! Du siehst, ich weiß alles. Deinen Plan! Verdammt ich war so blind! Hast du dir ins Fäustchen gelacht, als du sahst, wie dreckig es mir ging?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Du verstehst das alles falsch!" versuchte er sich herauszureden.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Die verfluchte Katze ist aus dem Sack!"

„Ich liebe dich! Ich habe das alles getan, weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will!" schniefte er jetzt.

„Was hast du getan! Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören! Sei endlich ehrlich!" meine Stimme war drohend.

„Ich, ich!" stotterte er los. Er saß auf den Boden und hielt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Verdammt! Rede endlich! Hör endlich auf so ein Schlappschwanz zu sein!" schrie ich ihn genervt an.

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Bella!" sagte er gebrochen. Ich wollte ihn brechen, so wie er mich versucht hat zu brechen!

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, Mike!" ich wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Ich gebe es ja zu! Ich habe die Situation ausgenutzt! Aber ich wollte dich doch nur schützen!"

„Du hast versucht mich zu zerstören!" sagte ich. Meine Stimme triefte vor Abscheu.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Es war die einzige Möglichkeit dich zu halten! Du wärst nie bei mir geblieben! Ich wollte nicht, dass du zu selbständig wirst! Doch eins musst du mir glauben! Alles was ich tue, ist nur aus Liebe zu dir!"

„Ich sagte schon, so eine Liebe will ich nicht! Du hast mich am Boden gehalten. Pech für dich, dass ich wieder aufgestanden bin!" entgegnete ich tonlos: „Ich will jetzt alles wissen!"

„Ich konnte dich nicht zu Jake lassen. Er hätte mich sofort durchschaut! Angela hasst mich abgrundtief! Ich musste dich von ihnen fernhalten! Du bist die perfekte Frau für mich!"

„Dein Vorzeigepüppchen!" entfuhr es mir.

„Nein!"

„Lüg mich nicht an!" schrie ich jetzt. Ich dachte über Jazz Worte nach. Da war doch noch etwas, oder! Ich wollte es endlich wissen.

„Es war mir egal wie, Hauptsache du gehörtest mir! Bist du jetzt zufrieden!" schluchzte er erneut.

„Da ist noch mehr! Jazz hat es mir gesagt! Steh endlich dazu! Ich wollte mit dir eine Familie gründen und dich heiraten! Ich habe alles für dich aufgegeben!" lockte ich ihn jetzt.

„Das mit der Familie gründen tut mir leid! Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen! Du musst das verstehen! Du wärst nie bei mir geblieben!"

Ich sah ihn verwundert an. War ich auf der richtigen Spur?

„Ich wollte Kinder mit dir?" es klang jetzt eher, wie eine Frage. Die Jahre des Versuchens schwanger zu werden kamen mir in den Sinn.

„Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen!" seine Stimme war erstickt!

„Sprich es endlich aus!" ich ahnte es schon fast.

„Du weißt es doch schon. Warum soll ich es aussprechen? Ich bin unfruchtbar! Zufrieden? Ich weiß es schon lange!" sagte er jetzt leise.

Und ich war das erste Mal an diesen Morgen sprachlos. Sofort verstand ich, warum Jazz es nicht sagen wollte. Ich sah einfach rot.

„Fuck!" schrie ich los. Mike fuhr zusammen, als er meinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Meine Fäuste ballten sich. Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„Wie könntest du es wagen!" Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich vor Wut an. Erschrocken stand Mike jetzt auf.

„Du hast es gar nicht gewusst!" stellte er ungläubig fest.

„Nein habe ich nicht!"

„Bitte Bella! Es tut mir leid! Ich liebe dich! Verzeih mir!" sagte er eindringlich.

Und ich verlor die Beherrschung. Mit geballten Fäusten rannte ich auf ihn zu, wollte ihn attackieren. Noch nie in meinen Leben, wollte ich jemanden so schlagen, wie ich Mike in diesem Moment schlagen wollte. Und ich schlug zu, genauso wie es mir Jake einmal gezeigt hatte, den Daumen in der Faust vergraben, traf ihn direkt im Gesicht. Der entsetzte Aufschrei von ihm gab mir die Genugtuung, die ich so bitter nötig hatte.

„Ich hasse dich!" schrie ich los, wollte erneut zuschlagen.

Doch Mike schob mich unsanft von sich weg. Ich taumelte zurück, und stolperte in meiner blinden Wut über einen Stuhl. Dann hörte ich nur ein lautes Krachen, als ich in den Tisch flog, das Glas herunter fiel, zerbrach und ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem linken Arm spürte, der mir buchstäblich den Atem raubte.

Vor meinen Augen verschwamm alles!

Doch der Schmerz, der mir durch die Glieder fuhr, riss mich aus der Schwärze. Irritiert und erst einmal unfähig einen geordneten Gedanken zu formen, betrachtete ich meinen Arm. Am Unterarm hatte ich einen fiesen Schnitt, an dem Blut hervorquoll, doch das war nicht die Ursache der Schmerzen. Mein Arm hing in einem unnatürlichen Winkel herunter, meine Schulter war komisch verformt und ich stöhnte auf. Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen, wurde fast übel.

Mike stand plötzlich neben mir, kniete sich zu mir hinab.

„Oh Gott, Bella es tut mir leid!" seine Stimme triefte vor Sorge.

Schmerzen verwandelten sich in Zorn, entfachten ihn neu, schürten ihn.

„Fass mich nicht an!" zischte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und Mike zuckte zurück. Seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt. Es erfüllte mich mit Zufriedenheit. Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, holte dort etwas, was ich auf die Wunde pressen sollte, seine Miene gequält. Ich nahm die Kompresse unwirsch entgegen und presste sie auf den Schnitt.

„Du musst ins Krankenhaus! Ich glaube deine Schulter ist ausgekugelt!" flüsterte er.

„Das weiß ich selber! Fahr mich in Angelas Krankenhaus!"

„Das ist nicht das, was von hier aus am nächsten ist!" Ich sah schon, er wollte mich nicht zur Anti-Mike-Front bringen. Merkte er nicht, dass ich jetzt die wirkliche die Anti-Mike-Front war?

„Ist mir egal!"

„Ich zieh mich an!" seufzte er und verschwand. Ich versuchte mich ungelenk aufzurappeln, schaffte es irgendwie, dabei nicht in die Scherben zu fallen und konnte mich auf einen der noch stehenden Stühle setzten. Mike erschien ein paar Minuten später, in Jeans und Pulli gekleidet.

„OK, komm ich stütz dich!" sagte er.

„Ich kann allein laufen!" knurrte ich jetzt und er sah aus, als ob ich ihn geschlagen hätte. Gut so! Ich wollte ihn zertreten, wie ein unerwünschtes Insekt. Ich lief neben ihn her, als wir zu Tiefgarage gingen, in mir brodelte es weiter, vermischte sich mit den Schmerzen.

Das Laufen tat so weh, da jeder Schritt in meine Glieder fuhr, so dass ich schwieg. Als wir einige Zeit im Auto saßen und ich den Arm ruhigstellen konnte, entlud sich meine Wut, als Mike sagte: „Bella, es tut mir leid! Bitte vergiss nicht, dass ich dich wirklich liebe!" Er klang wie eine hängende Schalplatte und es zerrte an meinen ohnehin überspannten Nerven.

„Ich werde dir das nie verzeihen Mike! Glaub nur nicht, dass sich das jemals ändern wird!" herrschte ich ihn an. „Du bist der mieseste, manipulativste Dreckskerl, den ich kenne!"

„Bella, ich!" es klang erneut weinerlich, brachte mich noch mehr in Rage.

„Dein Geflenne hilft dir auch nicht mehr! Steh wenigstens zu dem, was du getan hast! Du wolltest mich zu Hause anketten. Ich hätte ewig auf Kinder warten können! Du wusstest wie wichtig es mir ist, Kinder zu bekommen!"

Mike schwieg darauf wieder.

Wir hielten vor dem Krankenhaus und ich stieg mühsam aus, taumelte kurz, da erneut alles wehtat. Mike war sofort an meiner Seite, doch ich stieß ihn zurück, was erneut eine Welle der Qual auslöste.

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen!" schrie ich jetzt. Lauter Augenpaare von Personen, die vor dem Eingang zum Krankenhaus standen, richteten sich jetzt auf uns.

„Ich werde solange bei dir bleiben, bis ich weiß, dass du versorgt wirst!" flüsterte Mike jetzt, wich mir nicht von der Seite. Genervt setzte ich mich in Bewegung. Mike eilte an mir vorbei, um mir die Tür aufzuhalten. Warum konnte er nicht endlich hier verschwinden? Ich suchte den Weg zur Notaufnahme. Mike folgte mir wie ein Hündchen. Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Das ist alles deine schuld! Ich wünschte ich wäre dir nie begegnet! Warum hab ich nicht schon eher auf Ang gehört!" beschimpfte ich ihn weiter. Wenn er schon da war, dann sollte er wenigstens was zu hören bekommen.

„Ich habe das nicht gewollt! Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht weh tun wollte!" sagte er jetzt etwas lauter. In dem Moment, kamen zwei Ärzte um die Ecke.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun? Es will einfach nicht ein meinen Kopf hinein!" Das halbe Krankenhaus drehte sich um. „Du verdammter Storchmörder, Evolutionsbremse! Du, du Chefzäpfchen!" ich geriet wieder in Rage.

„Bella?" hörte ich es plötzlich von der Seite. Ich registrierte es kaum.

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ach was weiß ich!" schimpfte ich.

„Bella?" hörte ich jetzt erneut.

Ich blickte in Richtung, woher die Stimme kam und sah Edward, der erst zu mir und dann zu Mike schaute, irritiert seine offene Lippe betrachtete, dann wieder zu mir und an meinen Arm hängenblieb. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Brain, kannst du allein in die Kantine? Ich übernehm den Fall hier! Das ist Angies Schwester!" sagte Edward zu dem mir unbekannten Arzt. Der nickte nur und ließ uns allein.

„Wie ist das passiert?" fragte er jetzt, als er mich in Richtung eines Behandlungszimmers führte. Ich merkte, dass er argwöhnisch zu Mike blickte.

„Frag das diese puffgezeugte Arschgeburt! Das einzige was mir in seinem Gesicht noch gefällt ist meine Faust!"

Als ich mich zu Mike umdrehte, sah er schuldbewusst aus. Edward runzelte die Stirn. Ein Wort von mir und ich wusste, dass ich Mike in Schwierigkeiten bringen können würde. Doch ich schwieg erst einmal, was Edward noch misstrauischer machte.

Wir erreichten das Behandlungszimmer. Mike folgte uns hinein und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl weit weg von mir.

„Die Schulter ist ausgekugelt!" meinte Edward, als er die Kompresse von meiner Hand nahm und die Wunde inspizierte. „Und das muss genäht werden!"

Ich funkelte Mike böse an. Wegen ihm musste ich mich jetzt einrenken lassen. Es würde höllisch weh tun. Edward entging mein Blick nicht.

„Verdammte Missgeburt!" zischte ich. Edwards Hände waren jetzt an meiner Schulter.

„Bella bitte! Wir sind unter Leuten!" sagte Mike jetzt leise und ich sprang von der Liege auf der ich saß auf.

„Kannst du nicht endlich verschwinden!" Mit dem gesunden Arm schlug ich ihm gegen die Schulter: „Hast du verflucht noch mal nicht genug angerichtet? Was willst du noch hier? Hab ich es nicht deutlich genug gesagt? Es ist Aus! Vorbei! Was verstehst du daran nicht! Ich liebe dich nicht! Habe es nie getan!" Wieder schlug ich zu, als ich merkte, dass sich ein Arm um die Taille legte und mich wegzog. Ich versuchte mich den Arm zu entwinden, doch er hielt mich fest.

„Bella! Du musst dich beruhigen!" sagte Edward zu mir. „Sonst muss ich dir eine Beruhigungsspritze geben!" Beruhigungsspritze. Nein keine betäubenden Substanzen, das wollte ich nicht.

Mike stand auf: „Keine Spritze!" sagte er. „Nichts was irgendwie abhängig macht! Keine Betäubungsmittel!"

Als mir dämmerte, dass er gerade vor Edward mein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hat sah ich rot. Erneut wollte ich auf ihn losstürzen, doch Edward hielt mich fest. Dann eben ein verbaler Angriff!

„Verdammte Drecksschleuder! Wie kannst du es wagen! Manipulatives Arschloch! Hau endlich ab! Fahr doch zur Hölle! Ich werde dich zerquetschen dafür! Warte bis ich dich in die Finger bekomme! Du glaubst ich bin schwach, du hast keine Ahnung! Ich werde dich zertreten und drauf spucken, du Kakerlake! Halt endlich deine Klappe und geh mir aus den Augen! Wegen dir muss ich jetzt hier sitzen und an mir herumdoktern lassen! Verschwinde einfach!" schrie ich.

„Bella, bitte!" flehte Mike mich an. „Verlass mich nicht! Ich werde mich ändern, ich verspreche es dir!"

Ich wollte darauf schon antworten, doch ich wurde unterbrochen.

„Mike, es ist besser du gehst jetzt! Ich weiß nicht, was vorgefallen ist, aber anscheinend trägst du Mitschuld daran, dass sie hier ist und ich muss Bella jetzt behandeln. Wenn ich ihr keine Beruhigungsspritze geben kann, dann bitte verlass jetzt das Behandlungszimmer und am besten das Krankenhaus! Wir werden uns um Bella kümmern! Ansonsten rufe ich den Sicherheitsdienst! Ich denke du kannst von Glück reden, dass du nicht auf Emmett oder Jazz getroffen bist heute! Oder noch schlimmer auf Rose oder Angie! Ich kann mich gerade noch beherrschen! Wir mögen es nicht, wenn jemand von uns verletzt wird!" sagte Edward jetzt bestimmt, den Pager in der Hand.

„Sie gehört zu mir!" meinte Mike kleinlaut.

„Du täuschst dich. Ich höre relativ deutlich heraus, dass sie dich nicht mehr will! Sie gehört jetzt zu uns!"

„Gut ich gehe!" meinte Mike jetzt. Endlich!

„Ja geh endlich! Ich kann deine Fresse nicht mehr ertragen! Das einzige, was du in der Hose hast sind doch Bügelfalten! Willst du wissen, wer damals das Foto in der Schule aufgehängt hatte! Als du im Kleid nach Hause gelaufen bist, nachdem man dir die Klamotten am See geklaut hatte! Ja richtig, das war ich! Wenn dich Jake in die Finger bekommt! Und merke dir, was ich gesagt habe! Ich werde dir das heimzahlen! Du hast mir sieben Jahre meines Lebens gestohlen! Mich die ganze Zeit belogen! Plauderst meine Geheimnisse seit neusten aus! Du wirst gar nicht merken, wie eiskalt ich dich erwischen werde! Ich wünsch dir die Krätze und so kurze Arme, dass du dich nicht kratzen kannst!" keifte ich los.

Mike seufzte, gab sich geschlagen und erhob sich endlich vom Stuhl. Er warf mir nochmal einen unglücklichen Blick zu und ich konnte nur genervt die Augen rollen. Dann verließ er endlich das Behandlungszimmer und hoffentlich auch mein Leben.

„Du verschönerst jeden Raum, wenn du rausgehst! Auch ein verfluchtes Behandlungszimmer! Und weißt du was; wenn man dein inneres nach außen kehren würde, könntest du als Vogelscheuche auf den Acker! Wo ist der verdammte Eimer, ich muss kotzen! (Anmerkung hierzu: Ein Tribut an Kari Cullen! Jetzt darfst du dir den Eimer mit Bella teilen |_|)" rief ich ihm noch hinterher

Als sich die Tür schloss, ließ Edward mich los, welcher vor sich hin grinste und ich beruhigte mich langsam. Innerlich war ich aber immer noch total aufgewühlt. Ich musste wissen, was Edward jetzt über mich dachte, wegen der Sache mit der Spritze. Er durfte es nicht Angela erzählen. Das wollte ich selber erledigen.

„Edward?" fragte ich jetzt kleinlaut.

„Wir reden danach darüber! Du musst ziemliche Schmerzen haben!" sagte er jetzt freundlich. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, was Mike gesagt hat! Ich kann dir eine lokale Betäubung geben!" sagte er jetzt und holte eine Spritze. Er setzte sie an meiner Schulter an, und nach einem Pieks ließen die Schmerzen endlich nach.

„Wir werden jetzt röntgen, um zu sehen ob es eine einfache Schulterluxation ist!"

Edward führte mich zu einem andern Zimmer, wo dann Bilder von meiner Schulter gemacht wurden. Ich hatte Glück. Ich hatte keine verletzten Sehnen oder Bänder. Wir gingen zurück zum Behandlungszimmer.

„Das wird jetzt unangenehm werden!" meinte er jetzt und ich schloss die Augen, als er mit Hilfe von Arm und Fuß das Gelenk zurück an seinen Platz beförderte. Ich wimmerte kurz, doch hatte schon viel Schlimmeres erlebt und biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Schmerz ließ kurz darauf wieder nach. Der Arm sah jetzt endlich wieder so aus, wie er aussehen sollte. Naja bis auf die Schnittwunde.

„Ich werde dich jetzt nähen, dann können wir uns unterhalten!" meinte Edward. Ich hatte noch nicht so viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, fühlte mich etwas unwohl dabei, es ihm vor Angela zu erzählen. „Leg dich auf die Liege und strecke den Arm aus!"

Er zeige auf einen Tisch, der direkt neben der grünen Liege stand. Ich legte mich also hin und versuchte den Arm zu bewegen! Unmöglich! Edward nahm dann vorsichtig den Arm und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Erneut bekam ich eine Spritze. Der ganze Arm fühlte sich jetzt nahezu taub an. Nach all den Schmerzen ein befreiendes Gefühl.

„Mike hat ja ganz schön sein Fett abgekriegt! Wo hast du solche Verwünschungen gelernt!" kicherte er jetzt, als er sein Nähzeug bereitstellte und dann erst mal die Wunde säuberte.

„Weiß nicht! Hab ich erfunden! Viele habe ich mir früher mit Jake ausgedacht!" antwortete ich.

„Deinen Freund aus Forks? Naja dass du ziemlich sprachbegabt bist, wissen wir ja jetzt alle, dank Angie!"

„Ja, das ist mein bester Freund! Und ja Angie ist eine Klatschtante! Ich hatte mir so gute Hinweise überlegt!"

„Bella, ich weiß ja nicht was Mike gemacht hat, aber ist er an dieser Sache schuld?" er zeigte auf meinen Arm.

„Hm, es war ein Unfall!" irgendwie war es ja einer gewesen. Edward schaute mich skeptisch an und ich hoffte inständig, dass ich nicht rot wurde.

„Du hast ihm die Lippe blutig geschlagen?" fragte er jetzt.

„Hm, ja!" gestand ich.

„War das seine Reaktion darauf!" Ich schluckte. Verdammte Cullens aber auch! Lag diese Befragungstechnik in der Familie. Ich musste anscheinend irgendwie das Gesicht verzogen haben, denn Edwards Blick verfinsterte sich wieder.

„Das dachte ich mir!" sagte er jetzt verärgert.

„Ähm! Naja, vielleicht?" gab ich dann zu. „Hast du das ernst gemeint, mit Eine von euch?"

„Natürlich! Was dachtest du denn?" grinste er mich jetzt an. „Die anderen würden auch nichts anders sagen! Alice liebt dich jetzt schon. Sie redet ständig von dir! Rose sieht dich schon wie eine kleine Schwester, die sie beschützen muss! Emmett würde sich für dich prügeln. Wusstest du, dass er die ganze Zeit bei diesem Footballspiel schon die Fäuste geballt hatte, falls dir wer zu nahe getreten wäre. So ist er eigentlich sonst nur bei Rose, Angie und Alice! Jazz wäre wahrscheinlich nicht anders. Immerhin bist du die Schwester seiner besten Freundin. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viele er wegen Angie oder Rose an der Uni …, naja ich will mal sagen er ist nicht gerade ein Muttersöhnchen! Wie du siehst, wird Mike wahrscheinlich nichts zu lachen haben. Obwohl er mehr Angst von unseren Schwestern haben sollte. Gerade vor deiner. Die wird ihm die Haut abziehen wollen! Ich seh sie jetzt schon das Skalpell schwingen!" sagte er. Es stach jetzt etwas an meinen Arm. Edward hatte das Nähen angefangen.

„Danke! Ich hab euch auch alle schon total gern!" meinte ich.

„Wegen dieser Sache mit den Betäubungsmitteln. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe!" fing er dann an. Er platzierte den nächsten Stich, doch es tat kaum weh. „Egal was es ist, du solltest mit deiner Schwester reden!" sagte er jetzt. „Sie macht sich Sorgen um dich und anscheinend berechtigte!"

„Ich weiß!"

Er schaute mich überrascht an, hielt kurz mit seiner Arbeit inne, weil ich es nicht leugnete. Warum auch, ich wollte ja mit offenen Karten spielen.

„Du kannst auf uns zählen! Wann war es? Du musst es nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst!"

„Es ist eh egal! Ich wollte es jetzt sowieso erzählen. Es war im ersten halben Jahr an der Uni!" begann ich und erzählte ihm die groben Züge meiner Geschichte. Nicht die Langfassung, die ich Jake und Jazz gegeben hatte. Er nickte nur, während er zuhörte und meinen Arm verarztete.

Am Ende antwortete er: „Bella, wie ich schon sagte, wir alle gehen durch dick und dünn zusammen! Man muss nur die Hilfe annehmen, die einem angeboten wird. Du hast fast sieben Jahre nichts mehr genommen. Mike liegt falsch, du bist nicht labil! Was er getan hat, da würde sogar ich ihm am liebsten eine reinhauen für! Und ich bin eigentlich eher der Ruhige von uns!" Er verband gerade meinen Arm und holte eine Schlinge, damit ich ihn ruhig stellte.

„Ich gebe dir ein paar mittlere Schmerzmittel, ohne Betäubungsmittel drin. Das kannst du ohne Bedenken nehmen, wenn es schlimm wird!"

„OK, danke Edward! Immerhin hast du deine Mittagspause geopfert!" bedankte ich mich bei ihm.

„Das hätten wir alle vier gemacht, da kannst du dir sicher sein!"

„Weißt du wann Ang heute fertig ist? Ich sollte mit ihr reden!" fragte ich ihn. „Irgendwie muss ich jetzt noch Sachen aus dem Appartement holen!" ich schaute skeptisch auf meinen Arm.

„Ich page sie an! Wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin. Emmett, Jazz, Ben, Rose und Alice haben heute frei! Irgendeiner wird dir schon helfen, wenn nicht alle! Ich denke wir sind alle froh, umso schneller Mike aus deinem Leben verschwindet!" lachte er und tippte auf seinen Pager herum. Nach zwei Minuten piepste dieser.

„Angie ist auf den Weg! Sie müsste in zwei Minuten da sein!" Er hielt kurz inne und sagte dann noch zu mir. „Bella, du solltest vielleicht mit Alice reden!"

Verwundert schaute ich ihn an. „Wieso?"

„Weil naja, erzähl ihr von den Drogen! Sie hat eine andere Sichtweise der Dinge als wir! Denk daran, woher sie kommt! Da kommt man zwangsläufig damit in Berührung!" er schaute etwas traurig aus.

Wollte er mir damit sagen, dass Alice Erfahrungen mit Drogen hatte? Hatte sie selber schon einmal in einer Situation wie ich gesteckt?

Ich schaute ihn weiterhin überrascht an und als sich seine etwas verzogenen Gesichtszüge sah, weiteten sich meine Augen.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Angela mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck das Behandlungszimmer. Sie lief auf mich zu und umarmte mich, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, meinen Arm zu schonen. Während sie mich hielt, begann sie zu schluchzten. Edward ließ uns allein.

Das schlechte Gewissen regte sich in mir und ich strich ihr ungelenk mit meiner gesunden Hand über die Haare. Mittlerweile kam es mir absurd vor, dass ich mich ihr nicht anvertraut hatte. Jedenfalls das mit den Drogen. Bei den Gedanken überlegte ich mir, wie sich Jazz heute Morgen wohl gefühlt hatte. War er erleichtert gewesen, mich nicht vor zu finden, oder schlief er vielleicht noch? Er sagte ja, wir wären Freunde, vielleicht war es dann doch die falsche Entscheidung gewesen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte darüber mit jemanden reden. Vielleicht Bridget oder Alice? Obwohl ich denke, Bridget wäre die bessere Wahl. Sie war einfach unparteiischer. Ich wollte ihr sowieso meine Geschichte erzählen. Sie war so besorgt um mich gewesen, als ich vor Forks bei ihr gewesen war. Sie bedeutete mir mittlerweile schon so viel.

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf das Nervenbündel, das mich gerade fest umklammert hielt. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich, als ob ich die Rolle der großen Schwester eingenommen hatte. Es brach mir das Herz zu wissen, wie sehr ich ihr wehtun würde mit meinem Geständnis. Doch es musste sein, denn es ihr nicht zu sagen, war nur noch schlimmer. Es fraß mich innerlich auf und ich war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage, sie vor meiner Vergangenheit zu beschützen. Wie sollte ich das auch jetzt tun. Zwei Cullens und ein Abenteurer würden mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich weiterhin schwieg. Ich sollte mir also keine Illusionen machen.

„Ang! Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte ich.

„Wirst du mit mir reden?" fragte sie zwischen Schluchzern und es brach mir erneut das Herz.

„Ja, werde ich! Doch es ist eine lange Geschichte!" versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie jetzt, ließ von mir ab und zeigte auf meinen Arm.

„Ich habe Mike verlassen!" erklärte ich ihr. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, kurz erkannte ich Freude, dann Misstrauen als sie wieder meinen Arm erblickte.

„Und deswegen bist du jetzt hier? Mit einem kaputten Arm?" rief sie empört aus. „Was hat dieser Krawatten-Schlappschwanz gemacht?" Ich musste kichern. Das Erfinden von Schimpfwörtern lag definitiv in der Familie.

„Naja es ist im Eifer des Gefechts passiert!"

„Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme! Ich werde Emmett und Jazz auf ihn hetzen, nachdem ich ihm die Eier abgeschnitten und dir auf einen silbernen Teller überreicht habe!" schimpfte sie jetzt vor sich hin. Anscheinend hatte Edward nicht Unrecht gehabt. Plötzlich tat mir Mike fast leid. Aber auch nur fast. Ich fühlte Genugtuung, dass ich so beschützt wurde von allen.

„Ang? Wie lange musst du heute arbeiten?" fragte ich jetzt.

„Bis acht etwa? Wieso?"

„Das was ich dir zu erzählen habe, ich denke nicht das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist! Ich werde heute noch ausziehen und zu Bridget ziehen!"

„Nicht zu mir?" fragte sie jetzt nahezu enttäuscht.

„Ich! Es tut mir leid! Sie hat so eine große Wohnung, weißt du? Bei euch ist nicht so viel Platz! Und sie ist bereits auf der Suche nach einer Wohnung für mich!"

„Bella, es ist schon in Ordnung! Soll ich wen anrufen, damit er dir hilft?" fragte sie mich.

„Ich werde Emmett und Ben anrufen! Ich will da nicht allein hingehen!" ich wusste, dass diese Aussage den Beschützerinstinkt bei ihr wecken würde.

„Ich werde Emmett sagen, dass er Mike vor die Tür setzen soll, solang du da bist!" Verdammt ich war froh, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kam, Jazz anzurufen. Es war noch zu früh, ihn jetzt wieder zu sehen. Die Nacht war wundervoll gewesen, doch ich fürchtete die Konsequenzen.

„Ang, melde dich wenn du fertig bist! Ich werde dann bei dir vorbeischauen. Vielleicht auch heute bei dir übernachten! Wenn es irgendwie möglich ist, vielleicht könnte Ben mit den Jungs ausgehen? Ich hab dir so viel zu beichten!"

„Ich rufe Ben gleich an und Emmett auch!"

„Danke Ang!"

„Ich warte schon seit Jahren darauf!" meinte sie nur unglücklich. „Ich meine, dass du endlich redest! Ich wusste schon immer, dass irgendwas faul ist!"

Sie stand auf und umarmte mich noch einmal kurz. Ich stand mit ihr auf, und verließ mit ihr das Zimmer.

Eine blonde und eine dunkelhaarige Krankenschwester standen etwa fünf Meter von uns entfernt und unterhielten sich in gedämpfter Lautstärke, doch deutlich hörbar.

„Ich kanns nicht glauben! Also du hast wirklich letzte Woche mit Cullen gevögelt! Du Glückliche!"

Mein Kopf schnellte herum und ich starrte die beiden entsetzt an, blickte dann aber schnell wieder zu Angela, versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Verdammt, das hatte gesessen.

„Ja, und es war wie alle beschrieben hatten! Unglaublich eben!" sagte nun die Dunkelhaarige.

Angela rollte nur mit den Augen und funkelte die Krankenschwestern böse an. Die kicherten daraufhin nur.

Angelas Pager piepste jetzt und sie seufzte.

„Sorry! Bis später, Bella!" sagte sie und gab mir noch einmal einen Kuss. Ich hörte, wie hinter mir scharf die Luft eingezogen wurde und drehte mich um. Die brünette Krankenschwester sah mich mit einem dermaßen feindseligen Blick an, dass ich mich schon fast fragte, ob sie mir gleich die Augen auskratzen wollte. Was hatte ich ihr bitte getan? Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, wo ich heute die Nacht verbracht hatte. Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten und ich konnte sie nur irritiert anfunkeln. Ich stapfte an ihr vorbei!

Jedenfalls zeigte das doch, dass meine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war!

Ich rief dann Emmett an, der mich mit Rose vom Krankenhaus abholen würde. Edward hatte sie bereits angerufen. Verdammter Cullen-Angela-Tratschtanten-Clan aber auch! Emmett war stocksauer auf Mike! Ich wollte nicht wissen, was Edward erzählt hat! Rose wollte Alice noch anrufen. Dummerweise meinte Emmett er würde versuchen, Jazz aus dem Bett zu klingen. Ich hoffte inständig, dass dieser etwas anderes vor hatte.

Ich wählte Bens Nummer.

Emmett POV

Rose telefonierte gerade aufgeregt mit Edward. Ich hörte nur Gesprächsfetzen, wie „Er hat was? Dieser Mistkerl!" Ich dachte zuerst sie redeten über Jazz, aber als dann Rose nur schimpfte: „Immerhin ist die den Schlipsi endlich los!" wusste ich, es ging um Bella. Rose legte auf und kam auf mich zu.

„Bella ist wieder da! Sie hat Mike abgeschossen!" schimpfte sie.

„Gut für sie! Warum bist du so sauer?" fragte ich meine heiße Maus. Fuck, sie war so sexy, wenn sie wütend war. Ich wollte sie am liebsten über den Tisch legen.

„Edward hat sie gerade behandelt! Ausgekugelter Arm, tiefe Schnittwunde! Mike hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe! Bella hat etwas rumgedruckst auf Edwards Frage, ob Mike das gewesen ist! Ich kann mir das gut vorstellen! Kontrollierendes Arschloch!" zeterte sie weiter. Ich ballte die Fäuste.

„Er hat was?" brüllte ich los. Die Vorstellung, dass Mike Bella verletzt hatte, machte mich rasend. Sie war so eine kleine Person. Wie konnte er es wagen, die Hand gegen sie zu erheben. Na warte! Wenn ich den in die Finger bekam.

„Wir wissen es nicht genau, Emmett! Edward meinte sie würde sich bei uns melden! Anscheinend will sie direkt ausziehen!" sagte mein Babe dann und legte beruhigend die Hand an meine Wange.

„Ich werde ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen!" murmelte ich vor mir hin.

„Ich weiß, Em! Ich würde ihm auch gern die Augen auskratzen!"

Das Telefon klingelte und Bellas Nummer wurde angezeigt. Wir redeten kurz und würden sie sofort vom Krankenhaus abholen.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto rief ich Jazz an.

„Emmett!" antwortete er. Er hörte sich schlecht gelaunt an.

„Hey Alter, was denn mit dir los? Keine Frau gestern gefunden?" rief ich ins Telefon.

„Halt die Klappe, Em!" fuhr er mich an.

„Na du bist ja super Stimmung! Krieg dich mal wieder ein!" sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Nicht jeder ist immer so gut gelaunt wie du!" konterte er.

„Naja, ehrlich gesagt warum ich anrufe! Wir helfen Bella beim Ausziehen!"

„Hm, ich hab schon etwas vor! Edward hat schon angerufen!" er klang verärgert.

„Dann hast du auch gehört, dass Bella im Krankenhaus war?" fragte ich. Ich wunderte mich, dass Jazz sich so eine Gelegenheit entgehen ließ, gerade weil Mike Angela schon seit Jahren Kummer bereitete. Außerdem kam er mir immer sehr beschützerisch vor, bei Angela, Rose und auch jetzt bei Bella. Irgendwie kam er mir in der letzten Zeit ziemlich seltsam vor. Ich hatte ihn schon ewig nicht mehr mit einer Frau gesehen!

„Ich hab es gehört! Ich denke ihr werdet ihn schon allein kleinkriegen!" antwortete er. Seine Stimme verriet keine Emotion.

„Seit wann lässt du dir so eine Gelegenheit entgehen?"

„Ich habe heute einfach keine Zeit! Wenn er mir das nächste Mal über den Weg läuft, dann Gnade ihm Gott!" jetzt klang er gefährlich. Hatte er seine Tage, verdammt?

„Edward meinte, sie sah ziemlich übel aus, jedenfalls der Arm!" versuchte ich ihn zu locken.

„Ich weiß! Doch ich kann heute einfach nicht!"

„Gestern sagtest du noch, du hast heute nichts vor! Date mit einer heißen Frau?" fragte ich nach. Ich bekam darauf keine Antwort.

„OK! Jazz, wir fahren jetzt los Bella abholen!" gab ich jetzt nach.

„Gut macht das!" sagte er gereizt.

„Verdammt, warum bist du so gereizt?"

„Machs gut! Ich muss jetzt weg!" Er ließ meine Frage unbeantwortet und legte einfach auf. Irritiert setzte ich mich ins Auto und fuhr los. Rose war bereits eingestiegen.

„Jazz ist komisch drauf! Er war ziemlich gereizt!" sagte ich zu Rose. Sie blickte mich verwundert an.

„Mir ist bis jetzt nichts aufgefallen! Vielleicht hat er einfach einen schlechten Tag!" antwortete sie mir. Sie dachte eindeutig nach. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr etwas über ihren Zwillingsbruder entgehen würde.

„Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal mit einer Frau gesehen?" fragte ich sie. Die Augen meines Babes weiteten sich.

„Keine Ahnung!" gab sie zu. „Vielleicht ist es nur Zufall oder keine gefällt ihm!"

Wenig später erreichten wir das Krankenhaus. Bella saß auf einer Bank vor dem Eingang, den linken Arm in einer Schlinge, mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Jegliche Selbstzweifel, die man dort noch in den letzten Wochen lesen konnte, waren verflogen, jedenfalls hatte es den Anschein. Diese Frau war unberechenbar, das hatte ihr Verschwinden ja deutlich gezeigt.

Rose sprang nahezu aus dem Auto und lief auf sie zu. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange Angela und Alice gebraucht hatten, das Herz meiner Rosie zu erobern, doch bei Bella war das anders. Ich war nicht überrascht, als Rose Bella in ihre Arme zog und sie liebevoll zum Auto führte. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf ihren Arm und erneut brodelte es in mir. Meine Finger juckten schon gewaltig.

Rose und Bella erreichten das Auto und ich schmunzelte, als Rose Bella anschnallte.

„Das hätte ich auch allein geschafft, Rose!" meinte diese nur verlegen.

„Du musst deinen Arm schonen, nicht dass die Nähte wieder aufplatzen, oder noch schlimmer die Schulter wieder rausspringt!" antworte Rose darauf in ihrer Arztstimme, oder war es eher mütterlich?

„Warum fühle ich mich plötzlich, wie ein kleines, unartiges Kind?"

„Vielleicht, weil du dich wie Eines verhalten hast!" konterte mein Babe. Definitiv Mutterrolle, die ihr Junges gerade schalt! Und immer so direkt, genauso wie ich sie liebte.

„Wie gesagt, ich schaffe das auch alleine! Und damit meine ich nicht das Anschnallen!"

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du alle ausschließen musst dafür!" Wieder änderte sich Rose Verhalten, von mütterlich zu verständnisvoll. Was stellte diese kleine Frau mit meiner starken Rose an?

„Ich wollte euch nicht damit verletzten!" entgegnete Bella jetzt kleinlaut.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du wen abschießt, sag mir Bescheid! Das muss ja ziemlich temperamentvoll abgelaufen sein! Da bin ich lieber in der Nähe und pass auf dich auf!" grinste ich sie jetzt an, doch ich war mir sicher sie konnte den gefährlichen Unterton ausmachen, der in meiner Stimme mitschwang. Sie rollte nur mit den Augen!

„Ich lass mir von niemanden mehr etwas vorschreiben!" entfuhr es ihr jetzt.

„Wird auch Zeit, Süße!" lachte Rose darauf, als sie die Beifahrertür zuschlug.

„Alice und Ben kommen ebenfalls mit dem Auto. Wir haben ein paar Umzugskartons eingepackt! Jazz hat schon etwas vor heute! Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Frauengeschichte!"

Schweigen!

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Wir haben Hilfe!"

„Das ist wirklich nett von euch. Ich denke ich bin jetzt etwas gehandikapt!" antwortete sie jetzt nachdenklich. Woran dachte sie gerade? „Und gut das Rose und Alice dabei sind! Ich denke es wäre mir peinlich gewesen, wenn ihr Männer meine Reizwäsche eingepackt hättet!"

Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Da war sie wieder, die rotzfreche Göre! Ich freute mich schon, wenn Mike da sein würde. Bevor ich ihn vor die Tür setzen würde, hoffte ich dann doch, Bellas Schlagfertigkeit live mit zu erleben. Nachdem was Edward erzählt hat, war Bella im Gebrauch von Flüchen und Schimpfwörtern ein Naturtalent, eine Furie eben. Dass sie im Gebrauch mit Wörtern gut war zeigten ja schon die Kolumnen.

„Was ist eigentlich genau passiert? Edward hat nur erzählt, was er im Krankenhaus beobachtet hat! Verdammte Schweigepflicht!" fragte Rose jetzt. Ich hörte, wie Bella erleichtert ausatmete.

„Mike ist ein manipulativer, verlogener Drecksfresser!" zischte sie jetzt.

„Was hat er gemacht?" brummte Rose.

„Viel!"

„Das ist ziemlich vage!"

„Ich kann euch noch nicht alles erzählen! Ich muss erst mit Ang sprechen! Sie kann nicht die sein, die als letztes alles erfährt! Ihr müsst verstehen, dass in den letzten sieben Jahren viel passiert ist! Was Mike gemacht hat ist unverzeihlich, doch ich habe es zugelassen! Ich bin an der ganzen Situation genauso schuld wie er! Er hat einiges ausgenutzt, doch er hätte es nicht machen können, wenn ich ich selbst gewesen wäre. Es fällt mir noch etwas schwer, darüber zu reden!"

„Wir sind da, wenn du bereit bist!" entgegnete Rose und ich sah sie überrascht an. Normalerweise versuchte sie jemanden alles aus der Nase zu ziehen. Doch sie hatte Recht, irgendetwas in Bellas Tonfall stoppte einen, weiter zu fragen.

Wenig später kamen wir bei der Wohnung an und parkten. Alice war schon da und hatte zum Glück nicht den Porsche sondern Edwards SVU dabei. Als wir ausstiegen, fuhr Ben auch schon vor.

Alice begrüßte Bella stürmisch, so dass diese vor Schmerz kurz das Gesicht verzog. Rose sah Alice böse an, wieder mit einem Mutterblick, der besagte: „Fass meine Kleine nicht an!" Ich musste einfach loslachen. Rose schaute daraufhin böse zu mir, kam herüber und gab mir einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Ich zog sie einfach an mich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ich konnte kaum erwarten, dass sie die Mutter meiner Kinder werden würde. Am besten übten wir heute Abend schon mal!

Als wir die Treppe hochliefen, hatte Ben schützend einen Arm um Bella gelegt. Oh ja, Mike würde nichts zu lachen haben. Ich hatte bereits ein paar Umzugskisten unter dem Arm geklemmt. Es wurde Zeit, dass Bella aus dieser Wohnung herauskam.

„Dann wollen wir mal!" sagte Bella entschlossen, als sie die Tür zur Wohnung öffnete.

Wir traten ein. Rose, die noch nie hier war verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Hier sieht's ja aus, wie in einem Krankenhaus. Total steril!"

„Auch nicht mein Geschmack! Wir müssen also nur meine persönlichen Sachen holen. Auf die ganzen Möbel kann ich verzichten!" antwortete Bella daraufhin zustimmend. Sie schaute sich um, lief in der Wohnung herum.

„Mike ist anscheinend nicht da. Umso besser! Lass uns also anfangen!" Ob ich das besser fand, war eine andere Frage. Ich war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass ich um meinen Spaß gebracht wurde. Aber vielleicht kam diese Witzfigur ja doch noch.

„OK Emmett, Ben kommt mal mit!" sagte sie jetzt und führte uns in ein Arbeitszimmer. „Ihr packt jetzt dieses ganze Regal weg!" Sie zeigte auf eine Regalwand mit Büchern und Aktenordnern.

„Alice, du bist für meine Klamotten zuständig! Wenn du denkst, etwas passt nicht zu mir kannst es du da lassen! Soll Mike doch sehen, was er mit diesen ganzen Spießerkram macht!" Alice lief auch schon quietschend ins Schlafzimmer.

„Rose, du kommst mit mir. Wir laufen in der Wohnung herum und sammeln die ganzen Einzelstücke ein! Es sind einige Erinnerungsstücke an meine Eltern hier. Die möchte ich auch mitnehmen. Und Emmett, dieser Sekretär hier, den könnt ihr ausräumen. Der ist von meinen Vater!" Sie zeigte auf einen antiken Schreibtisch.

„Wird gemacht, Kleine!" ich salutierte vor ihr und sie kicherte. „Genau das wollte ich sehen, Bella!" Es war süß, wenn sie lachte.

Wir waren etwa zwei Stunden beschäftigt, als ich hörte, wie sich in der Haustür ein Schlüssel drehte und ich musste unweigerlich grinsen, lief dann mit Ben ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Rose und Bella gerade befanden. Alice kam ebenfalls aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus. Das würde sich keiner entgehen lassen.

Mike hatte einen Strauß Rosen dabei. Dachte er etwa, das würde Bella umstimmen. Ich lachte los, als ich Bellas grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Du hättest auch wegbleiben können! Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich Ungeziefer um mich herum habe!" fuhr sie ihn an. Rose und Alice kicherten verhalten.

Mike kam auf Bella zu und ich machte unweigerlich ebenfalls einen Schritt in ihre Richtung. Bella allerdings drehte sich um und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder und wühlte in ihrer Tasche, die auf dem Tisch stand. Dann baute sie sich vor Mike auf.

„Deine Mutter hätte dich besser runtergeschluckt!" giftete sie ihn jetzt an und ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das Gekicher der Frauen wurde auch ebenfalls lauter. Mikes Mimik war wahrer Balsam für unsere Lachmuskeln.

„Bella! Bitte überleg dir das nochmal! Ich verzeih dir auch deinen Ausbruch von heute!" Ich hörte sie nur düster lachen.

„Du verzeihst mir? Das ist schön für dich! Nur ich bin alles andere als versöhnlich!" Sie öffnete ihre Faust und hielt ihm etwas hin. Er fiel daraufhin total in sich zusammen. Ich trat einen Schritt näher um zu sehen, was Bella da in der Hand hielt und erblickte zwei Ringe. Zwei? Mikes Hand kam ihr jetzt entgegen, doch in dem Moment, als er die Ringe greifen wollte, kippte Bellas Hand und die Ringe fielen zu Boden. Ok sie war eine Dramakönigin! Erneut kam lautes Gelächter von allen Seiten.

„Es ist besser, du verschwindest jetzt, bis wir hier fertig sind!" fauchte sie ihn an, als er sich hinkniete und die Ringe einsammelte.

„Bitte Bella! Verlass mich nicht!" wie erbärmlich. Jazz sollte hier sein und das sehen. Und Angela. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er die Arme um ihre Beine schlang und heulte. Sein Gesicht sah jedenfalls schon sehr verzerrt aus. Komm schon Bella, bring ihn zum flennen. Ich weiß, du hast es in dir! Verpass ihm den Todesstoß!

„Mike du bist die erbärmlichste Kreatur, die mir je begegnet ist. Ich glaube ich habe mich nicht verständlich ausgedrückt!" ihre Stimme triefte vor Hass. „Ich werde heute diese Wohnung verlassen und ich werde nie mehr zu dir zurückkehren! Such dir dein Vorzeigepüppchen! Ich habe dich nie geliebt! Mir ist es egal, wie du dich fühlst! Für mich bist du nichts! Merk dir das!" Und sie schaffte es, ich sah die Träne, die Mike über das Gesicht lief und ich grinste hämisch. Gut gemacht, Bella!

Bella drehte sich von Mike weg, schaute mich kurz an und sagte leise zu mir: „Ich denke, das war genug Unterbrechung! Mike sollte jetzt gehen, damit wir ungestört weiterarbeiten können! Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen! Emmett?" Und ich verstand. Na dann wollen wir mal. Ich baute mich vor diesem Schlipsi auf und hob ihn am Kragen hoch.

„Du hast die Lady gehört! Du bist hier nicht erwünscht!" Ich hatte es gar nicht nötig ihn zu verprügeln. Er sah aus, wie ein begossener Pudel. Und er fürchtete sich vor mir! Richtig so, Dreckskerl!

„Ja Mike, verpiss dich endlich! Und wehe du kommst noch einmal in ihre Nähe! Dann schneid ich dir die Eier ab!" hörte ich jetzt die drohende Stimme meines Babes. Oh verdammt war sie sexy, wenn sie wütend war. Mal sehen, ob ich davon heute Abend etwas spüren würde.

Ich schleifte Mike unsanft zur Tür zurück, und schloss lautstark die Wohnungstür.

Rose kam auf mich zu und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. „Baby, du bist so verdammt sexy, wenn du einen auf großer Beschützer machst!" flüsterte sie mir zu und ich wusste, das würde eine heiße Nacht werden.


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

Nachdem wir alles gepackt hatten, und in die drei Autos verstaut hatten, fuhren wir zu Bridgets Wohnung in die Parkavenue. Es war bereits Nachmittag. Ich hatte Bridget vom Krankenhaus angerufen und vorgewarnt. Verdammter Mike!

Die Kisten, die ich vorerst nicht brauchen würde, verstauten wir in eine Abstellkammer, während ich das Gästezimmer bezog. Alice unterhielt sich angeregt mit Bridget. Ben verabredete sich mit Emmett, da Angela ihn zwischenzeitlich angerufen hatte, dass sie sich heute Abend mit mir unterhalten wollte. Ich sah, die etwas besorgten Blicke meiner neu gewonnenen Freunde und musste schlucken. Auch ihnen würde ich es bald erzählen müssen. Oder ich sollte es ihnen erzählen.

Gegen fünf setzte ich mich mit Bridget etwas ins Wohnzimmer. Ich erzählte ihr von den Drogen. Ich war innerlich total angespannt. Immerhin kannte ich sie noch nicht so lange, doch ich wollte sie nicht mehr anlügen.

„Ach Würmchen! Weißt du, ich habe mir immer gedacht, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckt. Jeder der dich näher kennt, wundert sich automatisch darüber! Ich wäre mir nicht einmal sicher, dass deine Schwester nicht irgend sowas ahnt!" sagte sie tröstend und nahm mich in den Arm, als ich fertig erzählt hatte.

„Denkst du wirklich, sie ahnt etwas?"

„Du bist sieben Jahre lang mit einem Mann zusammen, der überhaupt nicht zu dir passt! Gerade deine Vorgeschichte müsste sie doch misstrauisch machen! Der Rückzug vor ihr! Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was für Vorwürfe sie sich machen wird!"

Mir schnürte der Gedanke die Kehle zusammen, doch ich wusste es führte kein Weg daran vorbei.

„Ich muss es ihr erzählen!" sagte ich leise.

„Natürlich musst du das! Allerdings zu Mike! Ich dachte ja schon, dass er ein Dreckskerl ist, aber sowas habe ich nicht erwartet!" schimpfte sie empört los. „Na warte, wenn das George erfährt! Er hat Mike schon die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen die Hölle heiß gemacht! Bitte darf ich ihn das erzählen!" ich schluckte erneut. Was würde Goerge von mir denken?

„Wie würde er darauf reagieren?" flüsterte ich verlegen.

„Empört über Mikes Verhalten! Bella dies ist die High Society! Was denkst du, wie viele hier Drogen nehmen und das aus Langweile. Bei dir ist das etwas anderes. Ganz andere Umstände! Und du hast aufgehört, als du realisiert hast, dass es nicht der richtige Weg ist! Du solltest stolz auf dich sein! George wird das verstehen! Er hat dich sehr gern! Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes! Jeder kann das sehen!"

Stolz auf mich sein? Konnte ich das?

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich das kann! Ich meine stolz auf mich sein!"

„Ich weiß, Kleines! Du musst jetzt einfach Leben! Du wirst sehen, ohne Mike wird alles einfacher werden. Wenn du erst mal eine eigene Wohnung hast und auf eigenen Beinen stehst! Wenn du siehst, dass du alleine ohne Probleme zurechtkommst. Wenn du siehst, dass du wahre Freunde hast! Leute, die dich unterstützen und dir nichts reinreden! Und du musst dich auf dich selbst konzentrieren! Natürlich ist es wichtig, andere nicht zu verletzten! Doch jeder wird verstehen, wenn du erst einmal du selbst werden musst! Schließ niemanden aus, der dich liebt! Doch schone sie nicht, wenn du dir dadurch selber Steine in den Weg legst! Und du hast gute Freunde, eine Schwester die dich liebt! Und du hast mich und George! Irgendwann wirst du stolz auf dich sein können! Und ich werde da sein und sehen, wie du wieder strahlst, wenn du mich lässt!"

Ich umarmte sie fester.

„Ich kenne dich erst zwei Monate! Doch es ist so, als ob ich doch schon ewig kennen würde! Weißt du, dass du mich an meine Mutter erinnerst!"

„Ich denke mal, das ist das schönste Kompliment, das du mir machen kannst! Wenn ich eine Tochter haben würde, dann sollte sie so sein wie du!" lächelte sie mich jetzt an. Ich lag erst einmal ein bisschen in ihren Armen, während sie mir über das Haar streichelte. Es war unglaublich, wie New York mich verändert hatte.

Ganz aus meiner Haut konnte ich aber doch nicht und ich erzählte ihr nichts von letzter Nacht mit Jazz. Ich wusste selber nicht, was ich darüber denken sollte. Und ich wollte es auch nicht totreden. Es würde mein Geheimnis bleiben. Eine schöne Erinnerung! Der Abschluss meines alten Lebens und auch ein Symbol für meinen Neuanfang! Ich würde diese Nacht nicht bereuen! Es war Zeit zu meinen Entscheidungen zu stehen!

Trotzdem würde ich gern wissen, was Jazz gedacht hatte, als ich heute Morgen einfach verschwunden war! War er froh darüber gewesen?

„Bella! Ich habe schon zwei Wohnungen in Soho aufgetan! Wenn du sie mal besichtigen willst?" sagte Bridget jetzt.

„Ich habe dir doch erst gestern Bescheid gesagt! Willst du mich so schnell wieder loswerden?" grinste ich sie jetzt an.

„Natürlich nicht! Du kannst solange bleiben, wie du willst!"

„Gut! Hm es ist schon spät! Ich muss jetzt wirklich zu Angela!"

„Ich brauche meine Limo heute nicht! Der Chauffeur kann dort auf dich warten!"

Der arme Mann, ich fühlte mich unwohl bei den Gedanken.

„Ich kann auch bei Angela übernachten notfalls!"

„Du kannst es dir ja noch überlegen! Komm ich helfe dir, deine Tasche zu packen, falls du dort bleibst!"

Gegen halb acht fuhr mich Bridgets Limo zu Angelas Wohnung. Als ich klingelte war mir doch ganz schön mulmig zumute. Ich weiß, wie sehr es Jake getroffen hatte, doch Angela war nicht Jake. Wie sollte ich meiner Schwester erklären, dass ich mich ihr nicht anvertrauen konnte? Wie sollte ich überhaupt beginnen? Angela öffnete die Tür. Sie sah angespannt aus. Ich kam mir vor, wie ein Monster.

„Endlich!" sagte sie nur. In ihren Augen glitzerten jetzt bereits Tränen. Wir traten in die kleine Wohnung ein. Auf den Sofatisch standen eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser. Und ich wappnete mich für das schwerste Gespräch! Egal wie oft ich jetzt geübt hatte, mit Jake, Jazz, Edward und Bridget, hier würde jetzt die eigentliche Schlacht entscheiden werden.

Wir setzten uns auf das Sofa und lagen uns erst einmal in den Armen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als jetzt auch bereits anzufangen zu weinen. Wie sollten wir beide diesen Abend durchstehen? Ich wusste ja nicht einmal wie ich beginnen sollte! Angela schenkte uns Wein an, und ich nahm erst einmal, ebenso wie sie, einen Schluck.

„Ang, ich weiß gar nicht wo ich beginnen soll! Es ist so viel!" fing ich dann doch an. Ich musste jetzt ziemlich verzweifelt klingen und sie seufzte nur.

„Komm her!" sie lehnte sich zurück und bedeutete mir, mich an sie zu kuscheln. Vorsichtig legte ich den kaputten Arm auf ihren Bauch ab und meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Sie roch wie zu Hause. Vertraut und beruhigend!

„Egal, wie schlimm es ist! Du kannst mir alles sagen!" beruhigte sie mich. Mein Herz schlug bereits bis zum Hals.

Und ich begann mit dem Telefonat. Als ich Angela von den letzten Minuten meiner Eltern erzählte, wie ich danach auf den Anruf gewartet, gehofft, Schuldgefühle gehabt hatte, weinte sie nur leise, strich mir die ganze Zeit über meinen Rücken.

„Mum und Dad hätten das nie gewollt! Bella, Süße! Es tut mir so leid, dass du das miterleben musstest!" schluchzte sie. „Ich wünschte, du hättest es mir erzählt!"

„Ich weiß Ang! Ich habe alles falsch gemacht!"

„Tu dass nie wieder!"

„Was jetzt kommt, wird dir noch mehr wehtun!" gestand ich jetzt und sie stöhnte nur.

„Mir war klar, dass das heute kein Zuckerschlecken wird Bella! Ich bin auf alles gefasst!" meinte sie nur leise.

Und ich erzählte ihr von Yale, merkte wie sie zeitweilig zusammenzuckte woraufhin ich diejenige war, die sie beruhigen musste.

„Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja schlimmer, als ich befürchtet habe! Wie konnte ich das übersehen? Was bin ich für eine Schwester! Das schlimme ist, dass Rose und Jazz damals schon gesagt hatten, dass da mehr sein muss! Und ich hatte ihnen nicht geglaubt! Ich habe mir so etwas nicht vorstellen können. Ich dachte wirklich, du hattest dich in Mike verliebt, weil er für dich da gewesen ist. Ich hatte dich ja kaum noch gesehen!"

Moment, Jazz und Rose hatten so etwas befürchtet! Hatte er mich deshalb damals so provoziert?

„Wie meinst du das, dass Jazz und Rose so gedacht haben!"

„Bella, ich bin einfach zu subjektiv eingestellt gewesen. Sie haben das aus objektiver Sicht betrachtet. Ich sehe viel nicht, auch wenn es mir direkt vor die Nase gehalten wird. Da bin ich ähnlich wie du! OK du bist die verschlossene, aber das warst du auch nicht immer. Ich dachte, wenn etwas wäre, würdest du mir es sagen. Wie du es früher immer gemacht hattest!" schluchzte sie.

„Du meinst, wir beide sind oft blind?" fragte ich sie. Ich dachte über ihre Worte nach. Ich hatte ja auch nicht erkannt, dass Mike mich manipulierte.

„Deshalb mögen mich ja die Cullens so. Da ich eben nicht immer so rational denke, wie sie! OK, Rose war am Anfang skeptisch bei mir und bei Alice! Weil wir eben anders sind! Jazz lacht immer über mich, meint in einem Moment, dass er gerade aus mir schlau geworden ist und im anderen Moment schaut er mich wieder total verblüfft an. Und du, du bist noch schlimmer als ich! Noch viel impulsiver und mitreißender! Als hättest du zwei Gesichter! Aber ich weiß, wie du wirklich bist! Wir sind vom selben Schlag!" lachte sie jetzt leise. Wir redeten kaum über die Ereignisse in Yale. Hier ging es jetzt um uns.

„Du verzeihst mir?" fragte ich sie.

„Natürlich! Süße! Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich an deiner Stelle gehandelt hätte! Ich hatte meine Freunde, die mich aus meinem Loch herausgeholt hatten! Du willst nicht wissen, aus wie vielen Fettnäpfchen mich Rose, Jazz und Em gezogen haben danach! Ich glaub ich war unter ständiger Beobachtung. Du hattest Recht! Ich war selber so sehr mit meinen Kummer beschäftigt, dass ich deinen übersehen habe! Und dass ist das, worüber ich mir am meisten Vorwürfe mache! Ich hätte mit meinen Freunden kommen sollen! Sie dir vorstellen sollen. Sie hätten dich genauso wie jetzt gleich in ihr Herz geschlossen. Vielleicht wäre es dann einfacher gewesen für dich zu wechseln! Die Frage ist, ob du mir verzeihen kannst!"

Ich dachte über ihre Worte nach. Das Schlimme war, dass ich ihr eigentlich noch mehr erzählen musste, doch das wollte ich nicht. Sie musste jetzt schon mit genug kämpfen. Wir waren beide Personen, die sich leicht schuldig fühlten.

„Ang, ich liebe dich! Ich wollte dir nie wehtun! Das musst du mir glauben! Weißt du ich habe unsere Eltern geliebt, doch mittlerweile glaube ich, dass sie etwas bei uns beiden verpasst haben. Ihr Leben war wie ein Märchen! Immer Spaß, sie dachten kaum an den nächsten Tag. Sie hatten uns nie darauf vorbereitet, mit wirklichen Problemen fertig zu werden! Du hast das gelernt, durch die Cullens. Du hast unrecht, du bist nicht mehr wie ich. Sieh mich an, ich bin fünfundzwanzig und fange jetzt erst an, selbstständig zu werden. Nachzudenken! Das hat immer jemand anderes für mich übernommen! In Forks war alles so unbeschwert, dann in Yale die Drogen, die mich von allem abgelenkt haben. Dann Mike, der mir das Denken abgenommen hat. Ich bin so wütend auf ihn, doch ich bin viel wütender auf mich, da ich das alles zugelassen habe!" gestand ich jetzt.

„Ja Mike, das ist so eine andere Sache! Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme! Jetzt wo ich endlich darf!" grinste sie jetzt, trotz der feuchten Wangen.

„Ich denke, da musst du dich vordrängeln! Ich habe das Gefühl da stehen gerade viele an!" lachte ich, und erzählte ihr von den Reaktionen der Anderen. Und von Bridget, warum ich mich so wohl bei ihr fühlte.

„Weißt du, sie ist wie Mum, aber dann doch bodenständiger! Sie hat mir so viel gezeigt!" Den Auslöser für mein Verschwinden verschwieg ich bewusst.

„Es ist schön, dass du so jemanden gefunden hast! Ich hatte in den Cullens eine zweite Familie gefunden. Sie würden dich bestimmt auch liebhaben. Doch ich sehe, du gehst deinen eigenen Weg so. Es ist wichtig, dass du eigene Freunde findest! Auch wenn Rose dich am liebsten als ihre kleine Schwester ausgeben würde! Ich weiß ihr habt nicht viel miteinander gemacht, und deswegen ist sie sehr traurig. Du musst mal dringend was mit ihr machen! Ich glaube Rose hat noch nie jemanden so schnell in ihr Herz geschlossen!"

„Ich werde sie morgen gleich anrufen!"

„Ja mach das!"

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich das alles hinter mir habe! Weißt du es war wirklich der größte Fehler, nicht nach Harvard zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich dich nur einmal besuchen müssen und die Cullens kennen lernen müssen und ich wäre mit fliegenden Fahnen gewechselt!" lächelte ich jetzt.

„Ich bin froh, dass du das eingesehen hast! Mike hat deine Persönlichkeit nicht zerstören können, auch wenn er es wollte! Er hat nie deine wahre Schönheit erkannt!" Sie lächelte jetzt. „Weißt du Bella, wir müssen die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen! Die Zukunft ist viel wichtiger! Da hatten unsere Eltern recht! Deswegen werde ich jetzt den Anfang machen!" ich schaute sie verwundert an. Was hatte sie vor? Und sie begann zu summen.

„Du wirst für mich singen?" rief ich mit Tränen in den Augen aus. Das letzte Mal, dass sie gesungen hatte, war während der Beerdigung. Und sie stimmte ein Lied an.

Verzaubert hörte ich einfach zu. Sie war immer gut gewesen, den richtigen Song für die jeweilige Stimmung zu finden.

Es war, als ob wir mit diesem Lied die Vergangenheit begraben würden. Ich summte leise mit und kuschelte mich an sie. Meine Stimme war nicht die beste, ich wollte damit nicht den schönen Moment zerstören. Auch für sie, war das ein großer Schritt, das wusste ich. Dieser Augenblick formte das tiefe Verständnis zwischen Geschwistern neu, unzertrennlich für immer! Irgendwann, wenn es nicht mehr so frisch war, würde ich ihr die Sache mit Jazz erzählen. Doch nicht heute. Niemand würde hier jetzt eindringen in unsere Zweisamkeit.

Nach den ereignisreichen letzten zwei Tagen fühlte ich mich, als ich am nächsten Tag bei Angela im Gästezimmer aufwachte, trotz der leichten Schmerzen in meinen Arm und in meinen Knochen wie neugeboren. Endlich mit Angela alles zu bereden, festzustellen dass unsere Liebe zueinander so tief saß, gab mir endgültig die Befreiung aus meinem Gefängnis, in dem ich mich über Jahre befunden hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob mit jedem dieser Schritte, die ich tat, eine weitere Scherbe aus dem Scherbenhaufen gekittet wurde und an ihren angestammten Ort zurückfand. Noch sah man die Klebestellen und es waren noch nicht alle Scherben dort, wo sie sein sollten, doch ich fürchtete mich nicht mehr, das ich dies irgendwann meistern würde.

Angela und ich hatten gestern besprochen, dass wir gemeinsam zu Bridget fahren würden, da Angela diese unbedingt kennenlernen wollte. So wurden wir beide von Bridgets Limo abgeholt und fuhren zur Park Avenue.

Bridget empfing mich strahlend und hielt Angela die Hand hin.

„Sie sind also Angela!" rief meine Freundin aus, als sich ihre Hände schüttelten.

„Ja, das bin ich! Ich habe sehr viel von ihnen gehört, Mrs. Stanley! Danke, dass sie sich um Bella gekümmert haben!"

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen! Sie kennen Bella ja am besten, denke ich! Ich muss es ihnen also nicht erklären! Aber nennen Sie mich doch bitte Bridget! Und duzen Sie mich bitte!" lachte sie.

„Natürlich, Bridget! Du hast also meiner Schwester diese Kolumne bei der Times besorgt!"

„Naja, ich hatte die Verbindungen, sie das Talent! Es war also eine glückliche Fügung! Ich habe gehört du bist Ärztin und unter der Fittiche der Cullens?"

„Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer hier unter welcher Fittiche steht!" grinste ich jetzt.

Bridget lachte laut auf: „Wenn sie ein bisschen so ist wie du, Würmchen, dann kann ich mir das gut vorstellen!"

„Angela, ich habe gehört du bist auch so eine wie Bella, die nicht Nein sagt, wenn es um Extremsport geht!" fragte Bridget jetzt meine Schwester.

„Ja, das liegt wohl in der Familie! Und jetzt wo Mike endlich Geschichte ist, da werden wir beide…" sie schaute zu mir und fuhr fort: „wohl bald wieder einmal etwas unternehmen! Natürlich wenn dein Arm wieder geheilt ist. Da fällt mir ein, Bella! Rose hat übermorgen frei! Sie könnte deinen Arm anschauen und Verbände wechseln! Dann müsstest du dafür nicht extra ins Krankenhaus kommen!"

„Ich werde sie später einmal anrufen!" meinte ich.

„Was ich meinte, Angela, Bella und ich wollten Fallschirmspringen gehen. Wenn du Lust hättest? Ich wäre nicht abgeneigt, eine weitere Swan kennen zu lernen! Was hältst du davon?" fragte Bridget nun meine Schwester.

„Fallschirmspringen?" sie grinste verschmitzt. Die Antwort musste sie gar nicht aussprechen. Ich wusste bereits wie sie ausfallen würde.

„Natürlich! Sagt mir nur rechtzeitig Bescheid wann! Damit ich meine Schichten im Krankenhaus legen kann. Ich brauch also mindestens eine Wochen im Voraus den Termin!" lachte Angela. „Und Bella, warte noch ein bisschen damit. Erst müssen wir in einer Woche schauen, wie das Röntgenbild deines Armes ist."

„Ich lasse euch beiden jetzt mal allein. Ich muss mich gleich mit ein paar Damen treffen! Gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen, ihr wisst schon!" Bridget verdrehte die Augen und ich kicherte.

„Ist gut! Ich denke ich muss mich heute Mal entspannen! Der Tag gestern war einfach zu viel für mich!"

„Mach das! Ich habe übrigens bereits drei potentielle Wohnungen gefunden, die wir besichtigen könnten!" sagte Bridget.

„So schnell? Ich hatte dir doch erst am Freitag Bescheid gesagt?" ich sah sie verwundert an.

„Bella, Verbindungen!"

„Ah ja! Stimmt!"

„Wohnungen? Oh da würde ich gerne mitkommen!" sagte Angela. „Ich hätte Mittwoch frei!"

„Dann versuche ich die Termine auf Mittwoch zu legen!"

„OK!" meinte ich nur.

„Gut dann lass ich euch jetzt allein!" verabschiedete sich Bridget von uns. Bevor sie ging strich sie mir noch einmal durch die Haare und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wir sehen uns dann später, Würmchen! Bis Bald, Angela! Es war schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen!"

Ich drehte mich lächelnd um zu Angela, die die Szene erstaunt beobachtet hatte.

„Wow Bella! Ich versteh jetzt was du meinst! Sie ist wirklich wie Mum!" Angela nahm mich in den Arm. „Ich bin froh, dass du sie gefunden hast! Ich konnte es fast nicht glauben, als du es mir erzählt hast. Sie soll ja etwas, wie die First Lady von New York sein. Und dann will sie Fallschirmspringen. Sie wirkt so erhaben und dann doch wieder so unbeschwert. OK, vielleicht doch nicht wie Mum. Die war nicht so erhaben. Wahrscheinlich die perfekte Mischung für dich!"

„Ja sie ist toll! Ich fühle mich verstanden von ihr. Sie fühlt sich selber nicht immer so wohl in ihrer Haut. Ich tue ihr gut!"

„Und sie dir! Das ist doch die perfekte Basis für eine Freundschaft! Nicht einseitig, wie es bei Mike ist. OK, das ist natürlich keine Beziehung, aber es müssen sich beide wohl fühlen und man muss sich selber treu bleiben können dabei. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum du hier vorübergehend wohnen willst. Platz ist genug. Ich sag nur Wow! Das Haus der Cullens ist nicht so prunkvoll! Das ist ja wie in einem Palast. Fühlst du dich wie eine Prinzessin hier?" lachte Angela.

„Naja, man sollte sich von den Äußerlichkeiten nicht beeindrucken lassen. Wichtig ist doch, wer hier wohnt!"

„Weiße Worte, kleine Schwester. Du wirst erwachsen! Ich werd dich aber jetzt auch allein lassen! Ist das OK? Ich könnte Jazz anrufen! Der hat heute frei! Ich hab dann um eins Schicht!"

Ich schluckte. Nein Jazz wollte ich jetzt bestimmt nicht sehen.

„Nein Angela! Ich muss mich echt mal ein bisschen ausruhen nach dem emotionalen Stress. Außerdem bin ich doch ganz schön verspannt, von dem Sturz! Ich werde Jake anrufen!"

„Wenn ich Mike das nächste Mal in die Finger bekomme, dann Gnade ihm Gott!" murmelte sie nur. „Hast du noch ein paar von den Schmerzmitteln, die Edward dir gegeben hat?"

„Ja, sie sind in meiner Tasche! Aber ich mag sie eigentlich nicht nehmen!" gestand ich kleinlaut.

„Tut dein Arm weh?" ich nickte nur. „Dann nimmst du jetzt welche! Die Schmerzen führen dazu, dass du dich anders bewegst und das ist schlecht für die Heilung!" Sie kramte in meiner Tasche herum und legte zwei Pillen auf ihre Hand.

„Denk daran, dass du hier von Ärzten umgeben bist, Süße! Wir passen schon auf! Und schau doch mal, trotz Schmerzen willst du sie nicht nehmen! Das zeigt doch, dass du nicht gefährdet bist! Diese Pillen haben kein Suchtpotential!" Ich nahm die Pillen und schluckte sie mit einem Glas Wasser herunter.

„Gut, denk daran Rose anzurufen! Ich mache mich mal auf den Weg! Ruh dich aus. Ich ruf dich später an, falls ich mal eine Pause habe!"

„OK!"

Als Angela gegangen war, legte ich mich erst einmal aufs Bett und versuchte etwas zu schlafen. Doch meine Gedanken rasten.

Die Szene mit der Krankenschwester im Krankenhaus war zu deutlich gewesen. Es schmerzte zu wissen, dass man nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen war. Ich hoffte das ganze würde trotzdem nicht dazu führen, dass wir keine Freunde mehr waren. Vielleicht hätte ich morgens bleiben sollen? Was, wenn er jetzt sauer war? Warum musste das auch alles so kompliziert sein? Ich musste mir diese Gedanken endlich aus dem Kopf schlagen. So würde ich mich nie auf mich selber konzentrieren können!

Doch ich hatte doch gewusst, worauf ich mich einließ! Wie viel mögen da wohl noch gewesen sein? Wie wird es das nächste Mal sein, wenn wir uns begegneten? Würde eine komische Stimmung herrschen zwischen uns? War es vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen? Gott, wie sollte ich es anstellen normal zu reagieren? Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, für ihn war es bestimmt gar nichts Besonderes gewesen. Eine von Vielen, die eben zufällig im gleichen Freundeskreis war. Er würde sich sicher ganz normal verhalten, als ob nichts passiert war.

Immer noch angespannt nahm ich meinen Laptop zur Hand und begann etwas zu schreiben. Die Schmerzen in meinen Arm, ließen etwas nach. Das erste Mal fasste ich das in Worte, was mir passiert ist. Ich schrieb den Tod meiner Eltern nieder und wie ich mich danach gefühlt hatte.

Abends rief ich dann Jake an.

„Hey Bumbeljee! Na hast du ihn schon in die Wüste geschickt?" kam es prompt aus dem Telefon.

Ich erzählte ihm von den letzten beiden Tagen. Wie ich Jazz besucht hatte, was das für Folgen hatte. Von der Krankenschwester! Von Mike und dem Unfall und von Angela!

„Oh Mann, Bumbel! Und das alles innerhalb vierundzwanzig Stunden! Du führst gerade ein Leben, wie auf der Überholspur! OK fangen wir an mit Jazz! Wie fühlst du dich jetzt dabei?"

„Naja! Die Nacht war schön und genau das was ich gebraucht hatte! Und ich habe es ja auch als einen One-Night-Stand gesehen. Trotzdem ist es ein Schlag in die Magengrube! Man hört eben nicht gern, dass man so austauschbar ist. Schon gar nicht, wenn es erst ein paar Stunden früher passiert war. Komisch ist nur, dass es war als ob diese Krankenschwester wusste wer ich bin! Das wundert mich schon. Ich kann aber nicht sagen, was es genau ist. Vielleicht hatte ich mich auch nur getäuscht!"

„Ja das ist schon komisch. Du hast sie noch nie gesehen, oder?"

„Nein noch nie! Am besten nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Das führt ja zu nichts!"

„So zu Mike! Es ist echt krass, dass er dir nicht gesagt hat, dass er keine Kinder kriegen kann! Und dass er dich so manipuliert hat. Das grenzt ja schon an seelischer Körperverletzung. Ich wünschte ich könnte in New York sein, dann würde ich jetzt vor seiner Tür stehen. Der Kerl hat eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel verdient. Er sollte nicht mehr laufen können. Drecksack!"

„Naja ich bin ihn ja jetzt los! Ich bin froh, dass das mit Angela so gut gelaufen ist. Du weißt nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass ich das endlich alles hinter mir habe. Ich fühle mich schon fast total frei!"

„Das ist schön. Mach dir nicht so einen Kopf, wegen diesen Casanova!"

„Mache ich doch nicht! Wie gesagt, ich wusste worauf ich mich einlasse!"

„Aber dass du klammheimlich abgehauen bist ist schon ein starkes Stück! Das hast du bei Paul nicht gemacht!"

„Bei Paul war auch die Situation klar! Wir waren schon seit Jahren Freunde. Ich habe genug Stress gehabt. Jetzt noch jemand, der genervt gewesen wäre, dass ich noch da war, darauf hatte ich keinen Bock! Vor Allem nicht mit dem wissen, was mir bevorstand! Mit dem Schlussmachen und dann Angela! Das war einfach zu viel! Ich fühle mich auch total emotional ausgelaugt!"

„Ich verstehe, dass du viel zu erledigen hattest. Trotzdem ganz schön selbstsüchtig, Bumbel! Was wenn er damit keine Probleme gehabt hätte? Oder, was wenn er dich morgens vermisst hat? Vielleicht hat er ja doch Gefühle für dich!"

„Ich fühl mich auch so schon schlecht! Aber nachdem ich das mit der Krankenschwester gehört habe, nicht mehr so sehr! Wenn er mich vermisst hat, was ich nicht glaube, dann geschieht ihm das Recht!"

„Du solltest nicht so hart mit dir selber sein!"

„Ich schütze mich nur selbst!"

„Das ist das Problem! Du weißt, wo das manchmal hinführt!"

„Hm! Es ist besser so! Glaub mir ein Casanova, der denkt er hat Gefühle für mich und dabei alles flachlegt, was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist, das ist das Letzte, was ich gerade brauche!"

„Da kann ich dir leider nicht widersprechen, Bumbelchen! Und diese Bridget, sie behandelt dich gut?"

„Sie ist die beste!"

Wir telefonierten noch ein bisschen weiter, bis ich ihm am Ende noch sagte, er sollte Nessie und Billy und den Rest lieb grüßen und ihnen sagen, dass ich jetzt eine freie Frau bin.

„Denk daran, dass ich bald kommen werde. Sobald du eine Wohnung hast, suche ich nach Flügen!"

„Klar! Ich melde ich brav bei dir und erstatte dir über mein chaotisches Leben Bericht! Wenn das in dem Tempo weitergeht, dann wird mir der Gesprächsstoff nicht ausgehen!"

„Der geht dir nie aus!"

„Jaja, ich hab dich auch lieb!"

„Bis Später, Bumbel!"

„Bis Später, Jake!"

Zwei Tage später stand Rose morgens vor meiner Tür. Ich hatte sie angerufen und wie es mir vorkam, hatte sie sich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut. Ich kam mir etwas komisch vor, dass sie sich so über einen Krankenbesuch freute. Ich wollte etwas mit ihr unternehmen und sie besser kennen lernen.

„Rose, hast du Lust mich nächste Woche ein bisschen auf einer Kolumnentour zu begleiten? Ich dachte an Greenwich Village. Christopher Street und Gay Street. Das wird bestimmt lustig!"

„Du willst mit mir etwas die Homosexuellenszene aufmischen?" fragte sie schmunzelnd.

„Wenn du nichts vor hast? Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wann du Zeit hast. Ich bin da flexibel!" grinste ich sie an.

„Klar! Ich freu mich drauf! Ich sollte dich dann Mal verarzten! Ich muss dann noch zu einem Termin danach, wie du weißt!" strahlte sie jetzt.

Als sie meinen Verband abnahm und die Schnittwunde begutachtete, sah sie zufrieden aus. Im Anschluss bewegte sie mein Schultergelenk und ich zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Bella, nimmst du die Schmerzmittel?" fragte Rose mich.

„Ich wollte ohne auskommen!" Rose starrte mich überrascht an.

„Aber wieso denn? Ist dir nicht klar, dass du dich dann automatisch verspannst und so womöglich einen Rückfall erleiden kannst. Hol mir mal die Tabletten!" sagte sie in einem strengen Ton und ich rollte die Augen, folgte dann aber und holte die Tabletten.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Rose die Packung.

„Bella, warum hat Edward dir keine Stärkeren verschrieben? Hat er gesagt, warum du die nehmen sollst? Normalerweise verschreibt man in so einem Fall andere!"

„Hm!" murmelte ich und Rose schaute mich skeptisch an.

„Bella?"

„Rose, das hat alles mit früher zu tun. Kann ich dir das dann nächste Woche erzählen? Du hast jetzt nicht mehr viel Zeit und glaube mir, dass ist ein Abendfüllendes Gespräch."

„In Ordnung! Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Gut, ich frage nicht mehr nach. Nimm aber bitte trotzdem die Tabletten. Denk daran, was ich gesagt habe, wegen des Armes. Und wegen der Tabletten hier!" Sie hob die Packung hoch und sah mich etwas besorgt an. „ Ich bin nicht blöd! Ich kann mir schon zusammenreimen, warum Edward diese Tabletten verschrieben hat. Ich bin Ärztin, wie du weißt!" sagte sie nur.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich nehme sie jetzt brav!" sagte ich kleinlaut.

„Gut, rufe dich an, wegen unserer Tour! Ich freu mich schon darauf. Ich werde mich dann Mal zu meinem Termin aufmachen!"

Sie drückte mich noch vorsichtig, als ich sie zur Tür brachte.

„Ich mich auch, und danke fürs verarzten, Rose!" lächelte ich sie an. Ich war wirklich schon gespannt, wie der Tag mit Rose werden würde. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, warum sie überhaupt nicht biestig zu mir war.

Am Mittwoch gingen Angela, Bridget und ich auf Wohnungssuche. Mittlerweile hatten sich noch zwei weitere freie Wohnungen in Soho gefunden. Bridget meinte, wenn eine der Wohnungen mir gefallen würde, dann könnte ich sofort unterschreiben. Alles ging jetzt so schnell, ich hatte kaum noch Zeit dazwischen Luft zu holen. Ich nahm eine in die nähere Auswahl. Sie würde zwei Wochen für mich reserviert werden. Vielleicht würde Bridget ja noch etwas Besseres finden. Die Zeit der überstürzten Entscheidungen war einfach vorbei.

Mike rief ständig auf meinem Handy an. Meine Mailbox war ständig voll, mein Kurzmitteilungsspeicher überfüllt. Kurzerhand holte ich mir eine neue Nummer. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, mich auf irgendeine Weise mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Nachdem was er abgezogen hatte, war ich nicht einmal mehr bereit, ihm das Geld zurück zu zahlen.

Am Donnerstagnachmittag traf ich mich mit Alice. Mir ging Edwards Kommentar einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Auch Bridgets Aussage, dass in der High Society häufig Drogen genommen wurden, verstärkte meinen Verdacht. Allerdings musste ich auch zugeben, dass Edward nicht besorgt geklungen hat. Eher traurig! Wenn, dann müsste das alles in der Vergangenheit liegen, wie es aussah. Aber trotzdem, vielleicht konnte sie mir helfen, vor allem wie die Aussichten für die Zukunft sein würden. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich anfangen sollte, also erzählte ich ihr einfach meine Geschichte. Sie hörte mir mit offenem Mund zu. Ich schaffte es doch tatsächlich, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Sie fasste sich aber allerdings schnell wieder.

„Hm, ach Bella, das tut mir alles so leid! Aber es stimmt nicht, was Mike sagt!" fing sie an. Ihre Hände waren verlegen in ihrem Schoß gefaltet. „Ich sollte dir meine Geschichte erzählen, damit du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will!"

Und sie erzählte von ihrer Jugend, dass sie damals in den falschen Kreisen verkehrt war. Gerade in Kreisen, wo das Geld locker saß, war es einfach an alle möglichen Sachen zu kommen. Allerdings war Alice nie abhängig gewesen. Trotzdem hatte sie einiges ausprobiert. Auch härtere Sachen wie Kokain. Doch als sie dann nach der Schule ihre Ausbildung begonnen und die frühere Clique sich aus den Augen verloren hatte, ließ sie die Finger von allen Sachen. Lange hatte sie auch keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken. Erst mit der Zeit hatte sie hin und wieder ein Glas Champagner getrunken und gemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr wollte.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass nicht jeder gleich süchtig wird. Ich hatte das nur aus Spaß oder eher wegen des Gruppenzwangs gemacht und nicht mit irgendwelchen Dämonen zu kämpfen, wie du!" sagte sie dann. „Und du hast der Versuchung widerstanden, obwohl es dir so schlecht ging! Das nächste Mal musst du mit einem von uns reden, wenn es dir wieder so geht. Mich hatte die ganze Sache ewig beschäftigt. Irgendwann hatte ich es dann Edward erzählt. Er war natürlich nicht gerade glücklich darüber. Doch er vertraut mir, weil ich mir selber vertraue. Und das ist das Wichtigste!"

„Du meinst also, wenn ich mir selber sicher bin, dass ich nicht mehr labil bin, dann schaffe ich das auch? Die Versuchung war ja da gewesen. Das macht mir eben Angst!" sagte ich kleinlaut.

„Ja vielleicht warst du in ersten Moment versucht! Aber dann hast du widerstanden. Es ist vielleicht erst ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, aber es ist einer. Du hättest es auch nehmen können! Die Frage ist nun, war es nur Mike oder ist noch etwas anderes passiert? Ich weiß ja, dass die anderen nichts wissen, Bella! Aber ich habe da so einen Verdacht! Deswegen bist du nicht zu Angela, oder?"

Ich wusste, dass sie die Frage irgendwann stellen würde. Ihre Email in Forks war unmissverständlich gewesen. Doch was sollte ich jetzt machen? Ihr Alles erzählen? Gerade jetzt, nachdem ich eine Nacht mit Jazz verbracht hatte und weder ich noch er sich gemeldet hatten.

Ja Alice, also wir haben uns geküsst, dann kam er einfach und hat mich gefingert und hat mich stehen lassen, mit der Aussage, wenn ich mehr wolle, dann solle ich zu ihm kommen. Dann war ich so verwirrt, dass ich abgehauen bin und gleich danach mit ihm in die Kiste zu springen! Und dann bin ich einfach abgedampft! Mein Gott, das hört sich an, wie in einem schlechten Film! Super Idee, Bella.

„Hm!" sagte ich nur.

„Bella, was ist mit dir und Jazz passiert?" bohrte sie nach.

„Sagen wir mal so! Ich habe durch ihn kapiert, dass das mit Mike nichts ist. Ich sagte doch es ist Schnee von gestern. Du musst dir darüber keine Gedanken machen. Jazz und ich sind Freunde. Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Also ist etwas passiert? Also warst du mit ihm im Bett!"

„Du sagtest doch, ich solle mir nehmen was ich brauche!" konterte ich.

„Naja, aber wenn du danach abhaust! Was soll ich denn dann bitte denken? Freunde, also?"

„Ja Freunde! Ich brauchte einfach Abstand! In Forks konnte ich abschalten und mich auf mich selber besinnen! Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?"

„OK, wenn du meinst! Du hast aber keine Gefühle für Jazz, oder?"

Na wunderbar. Was antwortete ich jetzt darauf. Vielleicht habe ich Gefühle, doch wie ich schnell gemerkt habe, bin ich nicht gerade die Einzige. Man denke nur einmal an die Krankenschwester, während ich in Forks war. Also hat es keinen Sinn, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Wir sind Freunde! Es ist nicht so, dass ich in Affären total unerfahren bin, Alice! Ich hatte vor Yale auch so etwas mit einem sehr guten Freund von mir und es hatte unserer Freundschaft keinen Abbruch getan, Alice! Vertrau mir einfach! Aktuell hätte ich sowieso keinen Nerv für etwas Festes!"

„Ich will nur nicht noch eine unglückliche Freundin haben, Bella! Aber ich vertraue dir einfach? Willst du eine Affäre mit ihm?"

„Du sagtest doch selber er ist kein Wiederholungstäter. Ich bin mit offenen Augen in die ganze Sache hineingegangen. Nein es war eine einmalige Sache!"

„OK, Bella! Ich glaube dir einfach mal! Und immerhin soll er ja gut im Bett sein!" Sie zwinkerte mir zu als ich rot wurde. „Sieht so aus, als ob ich Recht hatte!"

„Alice ich habe hier einen Katalog! Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Bett. Wie du weißt, bin ich gerade auf Wohnungssuche und brauche Möbel! Ich mag ja eigentlich Antiquitäten, doch das Bett sollte dann doch neu sein!" sagte ich zu ihr um endlich von den heiklen Themen wegzukommen.

„Du willst dir ein Bett über Katalog bestellen. Nicht mal Probeliegen? Was ist nur in dich gefahren! Los wir gehen shoppen!" grinste Alice und verfiel von ihrer ernsten Miene wieder in ihr unbeschwertes Selbst und ich atmete erleichtert auf.

Wie verbrachten den Nachmittag in einen großen Bettengeschäft. Die Verkäufer staunten nicht schlecht, als Alice und ich darauf bestanden, die Betten zu testen. Meine Wahl fiel auf ein großes King-Size-Bett. Da ich noch nicht wusste, in welcher Farbe ich es nehmen sollte, gab man mir die Daten mit. Die Lieferzeit würde nur ein paar Tage betragen. Ich sollte dann so anrufen, dass es rechtzeitig geliefert werden konnte, wenn ich endlich umziehen würde. Aber dafür musste ich ja erst mal eine Wohnung haben. Und Bridget hatte bereits neue Wohnungsangebote bekommen. Von einer war sie relativ sicher, dass sie mir super gefallen würde. Die Fotos waren vielversprechend gewesen. Sogar ein kleiner Balkon war dabei, der auf einen kleinen Innenpark zeigte. Wenn diese Wohnung hielt was sie versprach, würde ich schon sehr bald umziehen können.

* * *

Heute würde ich den Tag mit Rose verbringen. Ich hatte vor ein wenig Stoff für eine weitere Kolumne zu sammeln, da ich in letzter Zeit zu beschäftigt gewesen war. Das wirkliche Leben war mir dazwischen gekommen. Und zwar mit voller Wucht. Aber nun hatte ich kaum noch ein Polster, was die Kolumnen anging. Und ich freute mich wirklich darauf, den Tag mit Rose verbringen zu dürfen. Sie war die einzige, mit der ich noch nicht alleine etwas unternommen hatte. Gut, wenn man den Vorfall mit Edward im Krankenhaus nicht zählte, die einzige neben ihm. Aber ich wollte sie näher kennen lernen.

Rose war so eine angenehme Persönlichkeit. Auch wenn es mich am Anfang überrascht hatte, dass sie mir sofort freundlich gesinnt war. Immer wenn Ang mir zuvor von Rose erzählt hatte, kam eins ganz klar rüber. Nämlich, dass sie ein herzensguter Mensch war. Tief im Inneren. Doch dass sie diese Seite nur wenigen zeigte. Deshalb freute es mich umso mehr, dass sie mich mochte.

Am Morgen hatte ich zusammen mit Bridget die vielversprechende Wohnung in Soho besichtigt und mich sofort für diese entschieden. Ein süßes Apartment, nicht zu groß aber auch nicht zu klein. Mit dunklen Holzböden, grünen Wänden und weißen Borten. Es hatte ein schönes großes Wohnzimmer und einen Balkon der auf einen stillen, gepflegten Innenhof mit viel Grün zeigte. Ich hatte mich sofort in die Wohnung verliebt und den Vertrag unterschrieben. Auch die Miete war zahlbar, allerdings würden Andere das vielleicht anders sehen, die weniger verdienten als ich. Es war einfach perfekt und nun war ich sehr optimistisch gestimmt, dass es bergauf gehen würde. Ich konnte jederzeit einziehen! Der nächste Schritt in die Freiheit.

Ich hatte mich umgezogen und lief gerade die Treppe hinunter, die in das Foyer von Bridgets Wohnung führte, als auch schon Jenny die Ankunft von Rose ankündigte. Da trat sie auch schon aus dem Aufzug und lächelte mich an. Dass sie gut aussah musste man bei Rose nicht erwähnen. Sie sah immer atemberaubend aus. Emmett war ein glücklicher Mann.

„Hallo Rose! Schön, dass das heute mit unserem Ausflug klappt! Bereit die Straßen von Greenwich Village unsicher zu machen?"

Sie strahlte mich an. „Na aber Hallo! Ich habe mich schon die ganze Woche auf heute gefreut! Emmett hat sich gestern schon darüber aufgeregt, weil ich ganz hibbelig war. Das wird so ein Spaß, Bella!" Sie zwinkerte mir zu. „Er ist beleidigt, dass ich mich so auf die Schwulen freue, wenn ich doch den echten Kerl zu Hause habe!" dabei imitierte sie leicht Emmetts Stimme.

Wir prusteten beide los. Jenny steckte den Kopf aus der Türe zum Esszimmer ins Foyer.

„Miss Bella?" Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen.

Jenny weigerte sich immer mich einfach nur mit „Bella" anzusprechen, egal wie oft ich es ihr schon gesagt hatte.

„Ja, Jenny?"

„Möchten Miss Bella und Freundin noch Etwas essen?"

Ich drehte mich mit einem fragenden Blick zu Rose.

„Ach lass uns auf dem Weg etwas Essen. Ich möchte lieber sofort auf Streifzug mit dem Würmchen gehen!" grinste sie mich an.

Ich schnappte mir meinen Mantel, ehe Jenny anspringen konnte – mir war es einfach unangenehm so bedient zu werden - und wir begaben uns auf den Weg.

Kurze Zeit später wurden wir von dem Taxi vor einem Starbucks abgesetzt. Wir setzten uns kurz an einen Tisch und warteten auf unsere Kaffees. Ich bemerkte den besorgten Ausdruck auf Rose Gesicht und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie geht es deinem Arm Bella?" Ich sah an ihm hinunter. Meine Schlinge war am vorherigen Tag entfernt worden. Ich war sehr froh, das olle Ding los zu sein. Es hatte doch ziemlich gestört.

„Meinem Arm geht es gut. Manchmal zieht es in der Schulter noch etwas, wenn ich eine ruckartige Bewegung mache, aber ansonsten tut es nicht mehr weh."

Aber ich hatte schon eine Ahnung worauf sie hinaus wollte. Sie hatte unser letztes Gespräch nicht vergessen. Ich wurde etwas nervös davor, ihr von meiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Aber ich hatte es ihr versprochen und sie schien es sowieso schon zu ahnen. Außerdem wollte ich keine Geheimnisse mehr vor meinen Freunden haben, zu welchen ich auch Rose zählte. Ich weiß auch nicht, was Rose an sich hatte. Bei ihr fühlte ich mich in sicheren Händen. Doch was, wenn sie meine Vergangenheit anwiderte?

Ich holte einmal tief Luft, nahm einen Schluck von dem Latte und begann zu erzählen. Ich erzählte ihr von der Zeit nach dem Tod meiner Eltern, von der ersten Zeit in Yale und von den Tabletten.

Rose hörte mir die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu. Bei den Passagen, die für mich schwierig zu erzählen waren ergriff sie meine Hand und drückte sie tröstend. Mütterlich?

Als ich mit meinen Erzählungen zum Ende kam, schwiegen wir einige Minuten. Ich saß bewegungslos auf dem Stuhl und umklammerte meinen Becher, hatte nun einen Kloß im Hals. Ich senkte meinen Blick auf den Tisch, konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen aus Angst was ich dort finden würde. Würde sie jetzt überhaupt noch meine Freundin sein wollen? Empfand sie nun Abscheu, wegen der Dinge die ich getan hatte?

Langsam erhob Rose sich – ich hielt den Atem an. Würde sie jetzt gehen? Aber sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Im ersten Moment war ich noch ganz erstarrt bis mein Gehirn aufgeholt hatte und ich schloss meine Arme um sie. Sie wand sich nicht von mir ab. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Auch wenn ich sie noch nicht lange kannte, wäre es doch ein Schlag gewesen, wenn sie nun nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte. Nun hatte ich eine weitere Hürde genommen und dessen empfand ich Stolz.

„Du solltest es Emmett erzählen!" meinte ich jetzt zu ihr. Irgendwie konnte ich mir Emmett in einem ernsten Gespräch nicht vorstellen.

„Werde ich, wenn du das willst! Vielleicht auch besser so, er würde bestimmt unangebrachte Witze reißen! Aber auch auf ihn kannst du zählen!"

Es fiel mir doch immer noch nicht leicht über alles zu reden. Aber gleichzeitig verspürte ich mit jedem weiteren Mal ein bisschen mehr Erleichterung. Als würde mir wieder eine kleine Last von den Schultern genommen werden. Ich wollte die elenden Geheimnisse über diese dunklen Tage aus dem Weg räumen. Wenn Emmett es wusste dann wäre es endlich vorbei mit dieser Heimlichtuerei. Wir blickten einander an und ich lächelte Rose aufmunternd an. Es rührte mich, dass es sie so ergriff.

„Rose, die Zeit ist vorbei. Ich bin auf dem Weg, damit abzuschließen. Ich weiß jetzt, wie sehr Mike mich manipuliert hat. Ich kenne mich nun selber besser."

Ich wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange.

„Ich weiß Bella. Dass irgendwie Tabletten im Spiel waren hatte ich mir schon fast gedacht, aber das alles von dir zu hören nimmt mich doch mit. Und es macht mich so wütend! Dieser miese Scheißkerl! Deine schlimmste Zeit einfach so auszunutzen! Wenn der mir noch mal über den Weg läuft…"

Bei Rose wütendem Gesicht musste ich unwillkürlich lachen. Jetzt zeigte sich, wovon Ang gesprochen hatte. Rose konnte wie eine wütende Löwin sein.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass du nun auch alles weißt und mich und meine Vergangenheit akzeptierst. Aber nun lass uns kein Trübsal mehr blasen. Wir haben ja schließlich noch einiges vor heute!"

„Natürlich akzeptiere ich deine Vergangenheit, Bella! Hattest du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich nicht mehr mögen? Du Dummerchen, ich hatte dich irgendwie von Anfang an ins Herz geschlossen! Und da kommt so schnell keiner raus, wenn er mal drin ist!"Nach einem leisen Seufzer hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel und sie lächelte mich an.

„Also dann mal los! Heute genug über Vergangenes geredet. Lass uns jetzt in die Zukunft blicken, das ist das einzige was zählt! Jetzt geht's um das Hier und Jetzt und damit ist heute ein Spaßtag in Greenwich gemeint! Wobei ich ja schon Lust hätte es Mike noch mal richtig zu zeigen!" Jetzt blitzten ihre Augen schelmisch auf.

Wir leerten unsere Kaffees und begaben uns in Richtung Christopher Street. Erst jetzt fiel mir Rose' schwarze große Tasche auf, die um ihr Handgelenk baumelte.

„Sag mal Rose, hast du vor hier heute Großeinkäufe zu machen?" Ich deutete auf ihre Tasche.

„Na, man weiß ja nie was man eventuell findet…" Wir mussten beide loslachen.

Dann kamen die ersten sehr interessanten Schaufenster in Sicht. In einem hing eine schwarze Ledermaske.

„Schau mal Rose, Darth Vader lässt grüßen!"

„Oh mein Gott! Das soll ein Scherz sein oder? Das könnte wirklich direkt vom Set irgend so eines Horrorfilms sein!"

Wir arbeiteten uns langsam durch die Straße. Überall an Fenstern hingen die typischen Regenbogenflaggen. Dass es doch so klischeemäßig war hätte ich nicht gedacht. Wir kommentierten beide diskret auf meinem Diktiergerät unsere Beobachtungen mit. Es war mittlerweile 5 Uhr nachmittags und die Straßen begannen sich mit den buntesten und schrillsten Leuten zu füllen. Es war wirklich lustig mit Rose. Wir quatschten über Dies und Das. Sie erzählte mir, wie sie Emmett kennen gelernt hatte und wie sie sofort wusste, dass er der Richtige war.

„Rose, das klingt so toll! Ihr passt wirklich gut zusammen." Gab ich etwas wehmütig zu, verdrängte das Gefühl aber schnell wieder. Ich war endlich wieder Single. Diese Zeit wollte ich genießen. Endlich hatte ich Mike hinter mir gelassen! Ich war frei!

Uns kam ein junger Mann entgegen. Er trug eine locker sitzende Jeans und ein verwaschenes, weißes T-Shirt. Seine Haare waren total zerzaust, als wäre er gerade aufgestanden. Als wir an ihm vorbei liefen, ließ er seine Sonnenbrille ein Stück herunterrutschen und helle, blaue Augen zwinkerten uns zu.

Rose neben mir gluckste nur. „Ui, hier laufen ja auch ganz schöne Schnittchen rum. Hast du gesehen, wie er dich mit seinen Blicken ausgezogen hat?"

„Ja klar. Das galt bestimmt nicht der blonden Schönheit neben mir!" meinte ich sarkastisch.

„Er hat eindeutig nur dich angesehen. Schau mal, jetzt steht er an der Ecke da und tippt irgendwas in sein Handy. Du solltest mal hingehen. Er wartet doch nur darauf, dass du ihn ansprichst, Bella. Das sind die Maschen der schüchternen Jungs!"

„Rose! Der ist ja ganz hübsch, aber eigentlich nicht mein Typ." Das käme überhaupt nicht in Frage, zumal er eindeutig Ähnlichkeit mit Jazz hatte. Aber an den wollte ich gerade gar nicht denken. Sonst würde ich nur ins Grübeln kommen. Wir hakten uns ein und schlenderten weiter.

„Ach Bella, du findest dein Glück auch noch. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Wenn nicht du, wer dann?" und stieß mir dabei aufmunternd in die Seite.

„Na wir werden sehen. Aber im Moment bin ich glücklich so, wie es ist. Ich glaub eine Beziehung würde mich gerade total überfordern. Ich brauche erst mal Zeit für mich. Nach dem ganzen Chaos in letzter Zeit ist ein Mann wirklich das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann!"

Außerdem, wenn ich über einen Mann nachdenken will, habe ich immer noch deinen Brüder der mich zu Genüge verwirrt, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Bella, war Mike eigentlich dein erster Freund? Ich meine, ihr wart so lang zusammen. Gab es auch noch Jungs vor ihm, an der High-School oder so?"

„Naja, er war meine erste lange Beziehung, aber er war nicht mein Erster, wenn du das meinst. In Forks hatte ich über zwei Jahre eine…öhm… ich würde einmal sagen … Affäre mit einem Freund aus La Push. Paul hieß er. Wir hatten ziemlichen Spaß. Haben beide Erfahrungen gesammelt. Und das nicht zu knapp." Ich zwinkerte ihr zu. „ Es war wirklich schön mit ihm. Wir kannten uns ja schon ziemlich lange und waren auch so befreundet. Dadurch war es total locker mit ihm. Auch wenn mal etwas nicht so geklappt hat, wie wir uns das vorstellten gab es nie peinliches Schweigen. Dann lachten wir darüber. Das ging dann solange, bis kurz bevor ich schließlich nach Yale ging, naja bis zum Tod meiner Eltern."

Ich schluckte kurz und Rose legte tröstend den Arm um mich. Ich lächelte sie an um zu signalisieren, dass ich in Ordnung war. „Ich wollte auch keine Beziehung. Aber er hatte sich leider doch in mich verliebt … Naja, der Kontakt brach danach ab, wie zu all meinen Freunden in Forks, als ich nach Yale ging. Allerdings ist das jetzt schon ziemlich lange her und als ich jetzt in Forks war, verstanden wir uns wieder sehr gut, also als Freunde."

„Hm, ja so was ist immer ziemlich blöd, wenn sich der eine verliebt, aber der andere nicht. Erzähl, wann hattest du dein erstes Mal. Ich erzähl dir auch von meinem." Grinste sie mich an. Bei dem Gedanken an mein „erstes Mal" musste ich loslachen.

„Ok, das ist eine wirklich lustige Geschichte! Es war mit meinem besten Freund Jake."

Dabei sah mich Rose mit großen Augen an.

„Mit deinem besten Freund? Und das hat nichts an eurer Freundschaft geändert?"

„Wir waren gerade mal 14. Wir wollten es einfach mal ausprobieren. Und es war auch eher ein weniger erfolgreicher Versuch! Wir waren mit unseren Freunden am Strand und hatten ein Lagerfeuer gemacht. Es geschah im anliegenden Wald. Auf dem feuchten Waldboden!" Mittlerweile kicherten wir beide vor uns hin.

„Es war nicht, dass es weh getan hatte. Aber auf einmal krabbelte irgendetwas über meine Schulter. Wir hielten inne und da spürte ich ES. Mein ganzer Rücken kitzelte und an einigen Stellen brannte es höllisch! Ich bin aufgesprungen, wobei ich Jake noch meinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht schlug und kreischend im Kreis gesprungen. Über meinen ganzen Rücken krabbelten Ameisen! Wir hatten uns direkt auf einen riesigen Ameisenhaufen gelegt! Also endete mein „erstes Mal", wie ich kreischend versuchte die Ameisen wegzuwischen und Jake auf dem Boden lag und sich die Nase hielt. Wir hatten uns danach geschworen, es nie mehr zu versuchen!" Mittlerweile konnten wir uns kaum noch aufrecht halten vor Lachen.

„Oh mein Gott, Bella. Das ist ja zum Schießen! Ok, dagegen war meins ja eher eine Schlafnummer! Bei mir passierte es einfach auf einer Highschoolparty, im Schlafzimmer des Gastgebers mit meinem damaligen Freund. Wir waren beide betrunken, es dauerte vielleicht fünf Minuten und danach konnte ich es einfach nicht fassen, das DAS alles gewesen sein sollte!" Kichernd, wie Schulmädchen liefen wir zum nächsten Schaufenster. Wieder ein Erotikladen. Im Schaufenster prangten riesige, silbern glitzernde Plateaustiefel.

„Welcher Frau sollen die denn passen? Das ist ja mindestens Größe 48! Oh…Ohh!" ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund, als die Erkenntnis kam. „Rose, die würden Emmett doch wunderbar stehen! Komm lass uns mal reinschauen! Wir waren noch in keinem dieser Läden drin. Wir müssen doch noch deine Tasche füllen!"

„Ja, wir wollten doch eh noch ein paar Fotos machen!"

Wir betraten das Ladeninnere durch schwere rote Samtvorhänge. Innen war es ziemlich schummrig. Es gab keine Fenster und wo man auch hinsah, standen Regale gefüllt mit Utensilien und Sexspielzeugen.

Der Verkäufer hinter dem Tresen trug ein grell – pinkes, hautenges T-Shirt und einen lustigen Hut. Als er uns sah, erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und offenbarte kleine Grübchen auf den Wangen und ich erkannte, dass er eindeutig Make-Up trug. Er umrundete den Tresen und kam auf uns zu, wobei er lasziv die Hüften schwang.

„Myladies! Kann ich euch helfen, ihr zwei Schönheiten?"

„Oh, wir wollten uns erst mal ein wenig umschauen. Mal sehen, ob wir etwas Neues, Aufregendes finden! Wir wollen etwas Leben in das Schlafzimmer bringen!" Gab ich genauso enthusiastisch zurück.

„Aber gern! Wenn ihr Fragen habt, stehe ich euch zur Verfügung. Ruft einfach nach Piete." Dabei legte er eine Hand an seine Hüfte und deutete mit der anderen auf sich.

Ich zog Rose mit mir zu einem der Regale. Hier lagen Dildos und Vibratoren in allen Varianten zur Ansicht. Kichernd zeigten wir uns einige Exemplare. Als ich ein komisch aussehendes Ding hochhielt kam Piete hilfsbereit auf mich zugeeilt. „Myladies, dieses Stück dürfte Sie wohl interessieren. Es ist genau auf Ihre Bedürfnisse ausgelegt. Freundinnen von mir schwören, dass es das Beste auf dem Markt sei! Man muss keine zwei einzelnen Dildos nehmen und man kann sich noch näher dabei sein!" strahlte er uns an.

Und dann machte es Klick. Was ich in der Hand hielt waren zwei Dildos, die miteinander verbunden waren! Und er hielt uns für ein lesbisches Paar! Ich blickte zu Rose und sah den gleichen Blick der Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht. Gleich darauf grinsten wir uns an. Wir hatten denselben Gedanken.

„Rose Süße, wie findest du das?" Rose nahm mir das Teil aus der Hand und untersuchte es mit einem aufgesetzten Kennerblick.

„Na ich weiß nicht. Wir haben schon so viele Dildos daheim, ob wir da noch Einen brauchen, Honey?" Oh Rose war gut!

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Laden schweifen und auf einmal erhellten sich ihre Augen.

„Baby, wie wäre es denn mit ein paar neuen Outfits?" Diskutierend, welche Exemplare wir „zuhause" hatten, begaben wir uns in die Kostümabteilung und hielten uns einige Outfits hin.

Hier war wirklich alles zu finden. Von Sadomaso bis zum schüchternen Schulmädchen. Lachend und bepackt mit einigen Stücken, begaben wir uns in Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Ich zog zuerst eines der Schulmädchenkostüme an. Es hatte eine weiße Bluse, die über dem Bauchnabel gebunden wurde und einen kurzen karierten Minirock. Dazu noch kniehohe Strümpfe und ich begab mich nach draußen. Als ich Rose erblickte brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Sakko an, einen engen schwarzen Bleistiftrock und hatte ihre Haare zu einem strengen Dutt gebunden. Auf ihrer Nase prangte eine Schwarze Lesebrille. Wir gaben das perfekte Paar ab. Sie, die strenge Lehrerin und ich, die brave Schülerin.

„Miss Swan, sie haben ihre Hausaufgaben schon wieder nicht gemacht! Dafür muss ich sie leider bestrafen!" Und in ihrer einen Hand erschien ein dünner Rohrstock. Piete hatte alles beobachtet und grinste uns an. Ich drückte ihm die Kamera in die Hand und Rose und ich posierten in weniger anständigen Posen für ihn, während er Bilder von uns machte. Daraufhin verschwanden wir wieder in den Kabinen und zogen die nächsten Outfits an.

Nach Bunnyoutfit, Weihnachtself, Engel und Teufel kamen wir zu den Lederoutfits. Rose war als Domina verkleidet. Sie trug kniehohe Lederstiefel, einen knappen schwarzen Lederrock und eine enge Korsage mit tiefem Ausschnitt, die an den Seiten mit Gürtelriemen gebunden war. Dazu hatte sie eine kleine Peitsche in der Hand. Ich trug ein schwarzes, ledernes Bikinioutfit, dazu ein ledernes Halsband mit Kette, die Rose jetzt Domina-like ergriff. Wir posierten wieder vor Piete, der eifrig Fotos schoss.

Danach war nur noch ein Outfit übrig. Ein Krankenschwesteroutfit für mich und ein „Arztoutfit" für Rose. Als ich es anzog wanderten meine Gedanken unweigerlich zu dem Gespräch, das ich im Krankenhaus mitgehört hatte. Ich musste schlucken. Jazz hatte mit der einen Krankenschwester geschlafen. Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube gewesen, das mit anhören zu müssen. Wobei es mich eigentlich nicht hätte überraschen dürfen. Immerhin kannte ich die Geschichten über Jazz! Warum sollte er sich verändert haben? Außerdem, wir waren ja nicht zusammen, also warum fühlte ich mich so … unbedeutend?

Einmal tief Luft geholt warf ich einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, trat aus der Kabine und posierte mit Rose. Allerdings konnte ich dieses Mal nicht so einen Enthusiasmus aufbringen wie zuvor. Rose runzelte die Stirn.

„Bella, ist alles ok? Du wirkst nachdenklich."

„Ach Nichts, das Outfit ist nur so klischeemäßig. Der Arzt und die Krankenschwester." Ich vertrieb die Gedanken wieder und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Rose bohrte zum Glück nicht weiter nach.

Kurz darauf verschwanden wir in den Kabinen und zogen wieder unsere eigenen Klamotten an.

„Ich denke, das vorletzte Outfit nehme ich mit!" kam es aus Rose' Kabine. Mir schossen unweigerlich Bilder von Emmett und Rose durch den Kopf und ich musste wieder lachen.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen? Emmett mag Rollenspiele!" kam die Antwort. Doch auch Rose fing an zu kichern. Wir traten wieder nach draußen.

„Außerdem hat Em bald Geburtstag!" grinste sie mich an. Sie bezahlte das Outfit und wir gingen wieder auf die Straße.

Wir liefen an einem Antiquitätengeschäft vorbei und ich sah durch das Schaufenster hinten im Laden einen alten wunderschönen Schrank stehen.

„Rose können wir hier kurz reingehen? Ich würde mich gern mal umschauen!"

„Klar!"

Ich kaufte den Schrank und noch ein paar andere Möbelstücke und vereinbarte mit dem Verkäufer, wann ich diese abholen würde.

Danach schlenderten wir noch ein bisschen in dem Viertel herum, trafen auf Draq Queens und zahlreiche Homosexuelle, mit denen wir ins Gespräch kamen. Einer gab mir sogar eine Adresse eines angesagten Regenbogenclubs.

„Rosie, da müssen wir unbedingt einmal hingehen? Vielleicht könnten wir Alice und Angela mitnehmen? Wie siehst du das, Schatz!"

„Sicher, Kleines!" lachte sie.

Als wir weitergingen raunte Rose mir zu: „Ich denke, das wird ganz schon was fürs Auge sein! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dort einmal einen Mädelsabend zu verbringen!"

„Das dachte ich mir!" grinste ich sie an.

Mittlerweile war es schon dunkel geworden.

„Wow, wie die Zeit vergangen ist! Es ist schon acht Uhr! Die anderen sind bestimmt schon alle im Joe's. Komm Bella, wir trinken noch einen Prosecco zum Abschluss!" Dabei gab sie mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

„Na klar, dieser Tag brauch doch noch einen würdigen Abschluss!"

Im Taxi durchfuhr es mich auf einmal wie ein Blitz. Jazz würde im Joe's sein! Bestimmt würde er da sein! Oh mein Gott, daran hatte ich ja überhaupt nicht gedacht! Es würde das erste Mal sein, dass ich ihn sah seit… Ja, seit du dich einfach klammheimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hast, Bella! Schalt ich mich selbst. Und das, nach dem besten Sex deines Lebens! Aber ich wusste, es war das einzig Richtige gewesen, einfach zu verschwinden. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er am nächsten Morgen abweisend zu mir gewesen wäre. Jetzt, nachdem er mich gehabt hatte und ich wohl schon auf seiner Liste abgehakt war. Denn er war ja kein Wiederholungstäter, rief ich mir wieder in den Sinn. Und das war mir doch auch von Anfang an klar gewesen. Wieso fühlte ich mich trotzdem so schlecht bei dem Gedanken? Und wieso drehte sich mir der Magen um, wenn ich an ihn und die Krankenschwester dachte? Weil es Jazz war? Weil er schon vom ersten Moment eine Anziehungskraft auf mich hatte, schloss ich die Gedanken.

Aber wie würde nächste Begegnung zwischen uns ablaufen? Würde er mich ignorieren? Oder würde er so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen und sich ganz normal geben? Natürlich würde er das! Die anderen würden ja dabei sein und vor allem Angela. Und wahrscheinlich würde es ihm auch nicht mal schwer fallen, überlegte ich weiter. Und ich durfte mir auch nichts anmerken lassen!

Da hielt das Taxi auch schon vor der Bar an und Rose stieg aus. Vielleicht war er ja auch gar nicht da, kam mir der Gedanke. Vielleicht war er noch in einer OP und ich machte mich die ganze Zeit umsonst verrückt. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und folgte Rose zum Eingang.

Sie drehte sich zu mir um, grinste mich an und nahm meine Hand.

„Kommst du Süße?" flirtete sie übertrieben und warf mir einen Luftkuss zu. Lachend betraten wir die Bar.

Wir machten die Anderen am Tresen aus und begaben uns zu ihnen. Sie hatten die Rücken zu uns gekehrt. Mein Blick viel sofort auf den blonden Kopf, der neben Angela saß und ich brach innerlich in Panik aus. Sofort beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag.

Einfach ganz normal verhalten Bella!

Einfach ganz normal verhalten Bella!

Betete ich mein neues Mantra vor mich hin. Doch es half mal wieder nichts. Meine Aufregung stieg mit jedem Schritt, den ich seine Richtung machte. Und wieder überschlugen sich die Fragen in meinem Kopf.

Wie würde er sich verhalten? War er böse auf mich? Würde er überhaupt mit mir sprechen?

Ich merkte, wie ich Rose' Hand immer fester drückte und zwang mich den Griff zu lockern, ehe sie etwas bemerkte. Rief mir meine Gedankengänge im Taxi wieder in den Sinn.

Ich war doch wahrscheinlich eh nur eine unter vielen gewesen und er hatte schon längst mit mir abgeschlossen. Die Tatsache mit der Krankenschwester bestätigte das doch nur. Wieso sollte es bei mir anders sein? Aber demütigend war es trotzdem. Aber das würde ich mir nicht anmerken lassen. Wir würden einfach Freunde sein! Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und trat hinter die beiden.

„Hey Ang!" Sie drehten sich zu mir um.

„Bella! Da bist du ja! Wie war der Tag mit Rose?" sie küsste mich stürmisch auf die Wange.

„Der Tag war toll! Du hättest dabei sein sollen, Ang!"

„Ja, es war der Wahnsinn, Angie! Das müssen wir noch mal machen und dann kommst du auch mit! Ich weiß auch schon in welches Outfit ich dich rein stecke!" meinte Rose ein paar Meter weiter entfernt an Emmett gelehnt. Ihre Augen strahlten und ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Em legte den Arm um sie, zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen lauten Schmatz auf die Wange.

„Baby, ich hab dich heute vermisst! Geht's dir gut? Deine Wangen glühen ja!"

Rose blickte zu mir und grinste mich an.

„Oh, wenn du wüsstest was wir heute gemacht haben, wären deine Wangen auch gerötet, Honey!" Stürmisch fingen die beiden an sich zu küssen und ich wand den Blick von ihnen ab.

Ich drehte mich zur Bar und hob langsam den Blick. Unweigerlich hielt ich den Atem an. Zur selben Zeit drehte er sich in meine Richtung und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die meinen und ich war festgenagelt, an Ort und Stelle. Bilder schossen durch meinen Kopf. Bilder an unsere letzte Begegnung. Seine Augen glühend vor Leidenschaft, seine Hände meine Körper hinab wandernd. Jazz, der meinen ganzen Körper entflammte, mir alle Sinne raubte. Ich keuchte auf, als mich die Bilder überfluteten. Allein die Erinnerungen reichten aus, um mir wieder diese wohlig, warmen Schauer über Körper laufen zu lassen.

Was machte er nur immer mit mir?

Seine Mundwinkel bewegten sich nach oben und es stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Hey" kam es leise aus meinem Mund und auch ich versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

„Hey" kam seine Antwort und er grinste mich an.

Der Moment wurde von Angela unterbrochen, die sich zu mir beugte. Dankbar für die Ablenkung wand ich mich ihr zu.

„Bella, was hast du denn mit Rose angestellt? Man erkennt sie ja kaum noch wieder! Sie strahlt wie ein Kleinkind!"

Am anderen Ende hörte man Rose kichern, als ihr Em etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sie an der Seite kitzelte. Sie sah mich an und rief nur lachend „Ameisen können auch ganz schon fies sein, gell Bella?"

Das brachte Angela und mich zum Lachen. Emmett, Edward und Jazz sahen uns irritiert an.

„Och Jungs, ihr müsst ja nicht immer alles wissen!" meinte Rose nur auf ihre fragenden Gesichter.

„Über so was habt ihr also geredet! Das nächste Mal komme ich auf jeden Fall mit! Dazu kann ich auch noch so einige Geschichten über mein Schwesterherz hier zum Besten geben!" dabei verwuschelte Ang mir die Haare.

„Pah, Ang! Du weißt doch selber, dass ich auch ein paar Asse im Ärmel habe! Willst du, dass ich all deine Peinlichkeiten ausplaudere!" gab ich zurück. Während ich meine Haare wieder mit den Händen zu zähmen versuchte, fiel mein Blick wieder auf Jazz. Er hatte immer noch fragend die Augenbraue gehoben, sein Blick war aber amüsiert. Ich grinste ihn nur an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Manchmal kann sogar Ang etwas für sich behalten."

Von da an legte sich die anfängliche Anspannung und ich konnte erleichtert aufatmen. Keiner der anderen schien unser erster Blick aufgefallen zu sein. Vielleicht würden wir normal miteinander umgehen können. Für den Abend schien es jedenfalls den Anschein zu haben. Alle vorherigen Gedanken und Zweifel schob ich für den Moment in eine kleine imaginäre Schublade. Ich wusste, dass ich sie dort nicht für immer lassen konnte, aber bis dahin ließ ich es dabei und genoss den Abend. Es war gut, wieder hier zu sein.

* * *

Nachdem mit der Wohnung alles geklärt war, wälzten Bridget und ich jetzt Möbelkataloge.

Gerade waren wir dabei, uns Ledersofas anzuschauen, damit wir am nächsten Tag die Möbelgeschäfte gezielt besichtigen konnten.

Da die Wände in einem leichten Kaki waren und weiße Bordüren hatten, wollte ich etwas, was zu diesen passte. Der dunkle Parkettboden musste auch ebenfalls ins Bild passen. Das Sofa sollte modern sein und im Kontrast zu den alten Schrank und meinen Sekretär stehen, die ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer stehen sollten. Doch farblich sollten sie aufeinander abgestimmt sein. Und es sollte groß sein, damit all meine Freunde darauf Platz hatten. Daher würde ich wohl noch ein zwei Sessel zusätzlich kaufen. Zum Glück war das Wohnzimmer groß genug dafür. Des Weiteren hatten wir ein schönes Regal in einem dunklen Holz gefunden.

George beobachtete uns vom Wohnzimmertisch aus und schmunzelte, als wir wild diskutierten.

„Es ist immer wieder lustig zu sehen, wie Bridget mit dir diskutiert. Normalerweise gibt ihr niemand Widerworte!" lachte er, als ich ihn fragend ansah.

„Sie wollte mir gerade ein Sofa in Cognacfarben aufschwatzen. Das beißt sich aber meiner Meinung nach mit den Wänden!"

„Aber, es würde einen guten Kontrast zum Parkettboden geben!"

„Ich mag aber nicht so viel Kontrast! Es soll harmonieren, Bridget! Der Kontrast von Alt und Modern, der ist genug!"

„OK, ich gebe mich geschlagen!" George lachte daraufhin nur.

Es klingelte und Bridget sah mich verwundert an.

„Erwartest du jemanden?" fragte sie mich.

„Nein! Nicht das ich wüsste! Aber bei meinen Freunden kann man nie wissen! Die haben es nicht so mit Ankündigungen. Vielleicht Angela oder Alice?"

Eine der Bediensteten, Jenny, eine nette polnische, junge Frau, die in Amerika ihr Glück versuchte, kam in das Zimmer.

„Miss Swan! Ma'am" ich zuckte bei der förmlichen Anrede zusammen. Ich hatte ihr schon zigmal gesagt, sie sollte mich Bella nennen, doch ich konnte ihr das nicht austreiben. Ich kam mir vor, wie Scarlett O'Hara, wenn sie mich so nannte.

„Jenny, du weißt doch wie du mich nennen sollst!"

„Miss Bella, Ma'am!" Ich stöhnte nur kurz, denn ihre nächsten Worte erwischten mich eiskalt. „Ihr Verlobter möchte sie sprechen!"

Oh, Verdammt! Bitte wer?

„Er ist nicht mein Verlobter!" murmelte ich verärgert. Ich sah wie George aufstand und in die Empfangshalle ging. Ich saß erst einmal wie versteinert auf dem Sofa. Was suchte er hier? War ich nicht deutlich genug gewesen? Ich hörte Stimmen aus dem anderen Zimmer.

„Mr. Newton, Bella ist nicht zu sprechen!" fing George an. Sein Tonfall war definitiv nicht gerade freundlich, es war trotz der Entfernung noch zu erkennen. Widerstrebend stand ich auf.

„Sie ist meine Verlobte! Ich verlange meine Verlobte zu sprechen. Das ist mein Recht!" Mikes Stimme war schrill.

„Sie ist nicht mehr Ihre Verlobte! Ich bitte ….!" George brach ab fuhr kurz darauf aber wütend fort. „Mr. Newton, Sie haben kein Recht dazu! Ich sagte doch, sie ist nicht zu sprechen!"

Mike stand plötzlich im Zimmer. Bridget die vorher noch total beherrscht sitzengeblieben war, sprang jetzt erbost auf.

„Was erlauben Sie sich, einfach in unsere Wohnung einzudringen!" schimpfte sie los und legte beschützend den Arm um mich. Ich selber zitterte bereits vor Wut.

„Mike", begann ich. „Was willst du hier? Ich bin nicht mehr deine Verlobte!" ich versuchte mich zu kontrollieren. Bridgets Geste beruhigte mich. Sie kam mir jetzt wirklich so vor, wie eine Mutter, die ihre Tochter verteidigt und ich schmiegte mich etwas enger an sie.

„Bella, du wirst mich nicht los, du kannst fortrennen, wie du willst. Du schuldest mir das! Was willst du jetzt machen ohne Geld! Sei doch einfach vernünftig!" antworte Mike jetzt.

„Ich schulde dir gar nichts! Du hast mich belogen! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" Mike blieb unbeeindruckt und machte sogar noch einen Schritt auf mich zu. Bridget schloss den Arm fester um mich.

„Verlassen Sie sofort unsere Wohnung, Mr. Newton!" sagte sie in ihrer First Lady Stimme. Keine Emotion war darin vorhanden.

„Nicht ohne Bella!"

„Wir können das auf die zivilisierte Art machen oder auf die harte!" hörte ich jetzt George. Auch er verriet keine Emotion. Doch ich wusste, dass sowohl er als auch Bridget innerlich brodelten. Die Masken saßen perfekt. Ich war dankbar dafür, da ich mich schon fast nicht mehr beherrschen konnte.

„Bella gehört zu mir! Sie wird das schon einsehen! Das ist nur eine Phase!"

„Eine Phase? Kapierst du es nicht! Verschwinde aus meinen Leben!"

„Bella, du tust dir doch nur selber damit weh! Du liebst mich doch eigentlich! Du bist nur verwirrt! Du kannst auch arbeiten und wir können adoptieren!" Mike machte einfach weiter, als ob er den Sinn meiner Worte nicht verstanden hatte.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" zischte ich ihn an.

„Mr. Newton, Ihnen ist doch klar, dass Sie die Verlobung unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen eingegangen sind! Sie sind Anwalt und Sie wissen, was ich damit meine. Sie haben also kein Recht, Geld zu verlangen! Bella könnte Ihre Forderung anzweifeln. Sie sind doch so sehr auf Ihren Ruf bedacht, oder?"

„OK, ich lasse dir Zeit, Bella! Aber so schnell wirst du mich nicht los! Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du sieben Jahre einfach so wegschmeißt!"

„Was heißt sieben Jahre wegschmeißen! Es sind verlorene sieben Jahre gewesen! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" konterte ich erbost.

„Verlassen Sie jetzt unsere Wohnung! Oder ich muss die Polizei rufen!" George baute sich vor Mike auf.

„Für jetzt! Aber ich werde wiederkommen, Bella!" ich stöhnte auf. Egal, was ich sagte es half nichts. Sah er nicht, dass es wirklich vorbei war? Mich nervte die ganze Situation nur noch.

„Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen! Geh!" ich drehte mich um und zog Bridget mit mir auf den Balkon! Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen. George würde schon mit ihm fertig werden.

„Mir gefällt das nicht, Bella!" meinte Bridget dann stirnrunzelnd. Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Ich meine, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl!"

Ich hörte, wie die Tür zuschlug. Anscheinend war Mike endlich weg.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte ich sie.

„Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass er nicht locker lassen wird. Er ist ja regelrecht besessen von dir und der Meinung, dass du zu ihm zurückkehren wirst. Ich hoffe wirklich, er macht nicht noch mehr Ärger!" seufzte sie besorgt und strich mir eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Das glaube ich nicht! Mike ist eigentlich harmlos!"

„Trotzdem! Darf ich mir keine Sorgen machen? Vielleicht täusche ich mich ja mit dem Gefühl! Ich komme mir vor wie eine überbesorgte Mutter! Da siehst du, was du mit mir machst. Jetzt sehe ich schon einen Stalker hinter meinen Würmchen her steigen! Ich weiß doch, dass du auf dich selber aufpassen kannst. Aber trotzdem, denk an die Sache mit dem Arm. So harmlos klang das für mich nicht!"

„Es wird schon nichts passieren! Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Bridget! Wenn er nochmal kommt, dann jage ich einen meiner Freunde hinter ihm her! Emmett und Jazz sind doch ganz schön gefährlich. Mike ist dagegen ein halbes Hemd!"

„Was, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig da sind? Im Augenblick können wir ihm nichts nachweisen!"

„Hör auf dir Horrorszenarien auszumalen. Mike wird mir nichts tun!" lachte ich jetzt. Es kam mir so absurd vor. Außerdem wusste er ja auch nicht, wo ich hinziehen würde und bei Bridget gab es Sicherheitskräfte im Haus. Ich konnte ihre Sorgen nicht teilen, obwohl ich dankbar war, dass ich ihr so wichtig war.

* * *

Die Woche verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Den Auftritt von Mike hatte ich bereits vollkommen vergessen. Ständig war ich unterwegs um Möbel zu kaufen und eine Grundausstattung anzuschaffen, wie Handtücher, Küchenutensilien, Geschirr und eben Dinge, die man brauchte. Wenn ich nichts zu tun hatte, schrieb ich etwas an meinem Buch oder benutze altes Material um ein paar Kolumnen zu schreiben.

Freitag würden die Möbel geliefert werden. Es hatten wirklich alle geschafft, sich das Wochenende freizuhalten. Rose, Alice, Angela, Ben und Emmett würden bereits tagsüber vorbeikommen und mit mir anfangen Möbel aufzustellen. Jazz und Edward würden später nachkommen, da sie noch Schichten hatten bis sechs.

Freitagmorgen stand ich schon früh in der Wohnung, als die Möbel geliefert wurden. Rose und Angela tauchten wenig später auf. Die Anderen würden im Laufe des Tages eintrudeln. Da das Umzugsunternehmen wohl noch etwas brauchte, holten wir uns schnell einen Kaffee und setzten uns auf den noch kahlen Parkettboden.

„Das ist wirklich eine schöne Wohnung, Bella!" meinte Rose, als sie sich umgeguckt hatte.

„Nicht? Sie hat sogar einen Balkon mit Blick auf den kleinen Innenpark. Das ist ungewöhnlich für New York. Ich hatte mich sofort verliebt. Ich weiß sie ist nicht riesig, aber für mich genau das Richtige!"

„Mich würde ja mal interessieren, worüber ihr so gekichert habt letzte Woche! Ich habe dich selten so ausgelassen erlebt, Rose! Bella ja, aber dich?" fragte Angela jetzt neugierig.

Ich packte mein Handy aus und suchte in den Fotos. Als ich das Foto von mir und Rose, sie ihm Domina Outfit mit Peitsche, ich im Krankenschwesterlook fand zeigte ich ihr es. Angela machte große Augen und klickte sich durch die Sammlung. Bei manchen Fotos wurden ihre Augen immer größer.

„Zeigt das bloß nie den Männern! Boah Rose, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du bei so etwas mitmachst!" lachte Angela.

„Naja, manchmal geht es eben mit mir durch! Und denkt nicht, dass in meinen Kleiderschrank nicht auch ein paar so Sachen sind. Emmett mag Rollenspiele!" grinste sie unverschämt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas ist, was ich wissen will!" Angela rollte mit den Augen, doch ihre verzogenen Mundwinkel verrieten, dass sie eigentlich lachen wollte und es sich verkniff. „Und du Bella, wenn ich mir die Fotos so anschaue, hattest du ja auch viel Spaß! Willst du da jemanden beeindrucken? Jetzt als Single?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen!

„Nur weil ich Jahre mit einem Spießer zusammen war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht auch meinen Spaß haben will. Und wie du schon sagtest, ich bin Single! Also werden wir sehen. Ich muss mein Leben ja jetzt erst mal unabhängig steuern. Also grundsätzlich bedeutet das, erst mal keine Männer! Vor allem nicht von einer Beziehung in die nächste stürzen!"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass da die Möglichkeit bestehen könnte!" Angela runzelte jetzt fragend die Stirn und ich trat mir innerlich in den Hintern. Auch Rose schaute etwas irritiert. Ich und meine große Klappe. Die Freiheit ließ meinen Filter wirklich brüchig werden. Schnell Schadensbegrenzung.

„So mein ich das nicht! Ich meine, falls ich wen kennen lernen würde! Ach ich weiß doch auch nicht!"

„Ich hab dir letzte Woche schon gesagt, dass ich das gut finde, Bella!" meinte jetzt Rose: „Aber wen sich etwas ergibt, warum dann nicht zugreifen. Wichtig ist doch nur, dass du jetzt einfach du selbst bleibst! Sowas wie bei den Essen vor ein paar Monaten, will ich nicht nochmal sehen. Ich mag die andere Bella lieber!"

„Nein, das passiert nicht mehr! Ich lass mich nicht mehr kontrollieren!"

Es klingelte in diesem Augenblick. Die ersten Möbel wurden geliefert. Da die Möbel teilweise von verschiedenen Unternehmen waren, würden diese zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten im Laufe des Tages eintreffen. Auch von Bridgets Wohnung kam ja noch mein persönliches Hab und Gut.

„Das müsste das Sofa und die Sessel sein!" Ich sprang auf und öffnete die Tür. Vor mir standen zwei bullige Typen mit etwas grimmigen Gesichtern. Ich strahlte sie an, woraufhin ihre Gesichtszüge freundlicher wurden. Die letzten Jahre war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich manchmal diese Wirkung auf Männer hatte.

„Miss Swan? Wir haben die Couchgarnitur! Wir werden sie dann hochbringen. Lassen sie die Tür offen!"

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stand im Wohnzimmer die wunderschöne gemütliche Couchgarnitur und wir machten uns es erst mal darauf gemütlich. Emmett und Ben müssten jetzt auch gleich kommen. Beide hatten an diesem Morgen noch Termine gehabt. Alice rief auch eben an, dass sie in einer halben Stunde kommen würde.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags bauten Ben und Emmett gerade das Regal im Wohnzimmer auf, als Emmett anfing zu fragen, welche Flüche ich Mike eigentlich an den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Ich zählte ein paar auf.

„Setz dich auf den Boden, Emmett, der Dreck ist es gewöhnt!" forderte ich ihn heraus. „Und du bist so unnötig, wie ein Sandkasten in der Sahara!"

„Na das war ja noch schwach. Hast du auch ein paar, die unter die Gürtellinie gehen!" grinste Emmett mich herausfordernd an. „Traue nie den Augen einer Frau. Es könnte die Sonne sein, die durch ihre hohle Birne scheint!"

„Das hast du jetzt nicht gesagt!" lachte ich. Doch hatte er. Rose gab ihm direkt einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf!

„Stell dir mal vor, dein Verstand wäre eine Waffe. Du würdest den Zahnstocher halten und ich nen Panzer fahren. Ich würde mich gern mit dir geistig duellieren, doch ich sehe du bist unbewaffnet! Na Emmett, hast du was Besseres!"

„Bei der nächsten Altkleidersammlung kannst du die Kleider gleich dalassen!" konterte er.

„Wenn Doofheit Fahrrad fahren würde, müsstest du bergauf bremsen!" rief Angela jetzt aus. „Hattest du das nicht Mike früher in der Schule mal an den Kopf geworfen!"

Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. Kein Thema das ich weiter vertiefen wollte.

Gegen sechs wurden dann die Sachen von Bridget geliefert. Der LKW, der meine Habseligkeiten bringen würde, hatte ebenfalls noch die Antiquitäten in Greenwich Village abgeholt. Angela und Ben beaufsichtigten die Möbelpacker, während Alice, Rose, Emmett und ich im Schlafzimmer zugange waren.

Ich stand gerade auf dem Bett und haute Nägel in die Wand, um einige alte Fotos aufzuhängen. Emmett baute gerade eine Kommode zusammen, als er fragte.

„Hm Bella, ganz schön großes Bett für so eine kleine Frau! Wen willst du denn da mit hineinnehmen!"

Ich grinste vor mich hin. Mit der freien Hand fasste ich mir in die Haare und schaute mit einen lasziven Augenklimpern zu Emmett. Dabei machte ich einen leichten Hüftschwung und sah in verführerisch an.

„Tja, Emmett. Ich bin nicht so brav, wie ich aussehe!"

Ich hörte Rose und Alice lachen, da sie gerade den angrenzenden Kleiderschrank füllten. Im selben Moment räusperte sich jemand und ich hörte nur:

„Schickes Bett! Uhm, groß!" und ich verharrte in meiner etwas anstößigen Position. Versuchend, meinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck zu kaschieren, drehte ich mich um und sagte nur.

„Äh Hallo, Jazz!" Er zwinkerte mir einfach nur zu und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich nicht zu rot wurde.

„Hey Jazz, Alter!" rettete mich Emmett aus diesem peinlichen Moment. Mittlerweile stand ich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf dem Bett, den Hammer immer noch in der Hand und wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Eine Spannung zwischen Jazz und mir lag in der Luft, auch wenn wir Freunde waren.

„Hey!" sagte er und es klang in diesem Moment, als ob es an alle gerichtet war, doch irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, es war nur an mich gerichtet. Einbildung war ja bekanntlich auch eine Bildung!

„Gut dass du da bist! Hast du diesen alten Riesenschrank gesehen. Der ist Massivholz! Den sollten wir zusammen aufbauen!" rief Emmett ihm zu.

„Klar, wenn die Ladys hier alles im Griff haben!"

„Wir sind sehr wohl in der Lage, auch allein etwas zu erledigen, Bruderherz!" hörte ich Rose, die eben zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam. Sie verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Jup, wir schaffen das schon. Ein paar Bilder und Kleider einräumen. Wir werden uns schon keinen Nagel abbrechen!" fand ich jetzt meine Sprache wieder.

„Das sollte keine Beleidigung sein. Das Schlafzimmer sieht doch schon ziemlich gemütlich aus!" schmunzelte er jetzt.

* * *

Rose POV

Jazz und Em ließen uns im Schlafzimmer zurück. Irgendwas war anders an meinen Bruder, doch ich konnte einfach nicht genau sagen was es war. Und es wurmte mich. Es war, als würde er eine Maske tragen. Seit Wochen hatte ich schon ein seltsames Gefühl, doch es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf und ich wusste nicht, ob ich mir Sorgen machen musste oder nicht. Ich hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass er etwas vor uns und sogar vor Angela verheimlichte.

Und Angela war so beschäftigt mit Bella, sie bemerkte es einfach nicht. Vor Allem jetzt, wo sie wieder zurück aus Forks war und das alles mit ihrer Vergangenheit endlich geklärt war. Bella war bei uns in guten Händen, es bestand einfach keine Gefahr für Bella im Bezug auf Drogen. Gerade als Ärztin müsste das Angela doch wissen. Aufputschmittel wurden ja sogar bei einigen Sachen wie Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten von Ärzten verschrieben.

Ich wusste, dass sich Angela ziemliche Vorwürfe machen musste, dass sie es nicht gemerkt hatte. Ich verstand, dass sie sich jetzt auf die Beziehung mit ihrer Schwester konzentrierte. Man merkte, wie froh sie war, dass sie endlich wieder wirklich ihre Schwester sein konnte. Sie wirkte wieder freier und unbeschwerter, als hätte jemand eine große Last von ihren Schultern genommen.

Und auch Bella, soweit ich sie kannte wirkte glücklich. Es war einfach zu süß, wie sie sich mit allen verstand. Em sah sie wie die kleine Schwester, die er nie hatte. Alice sah in ihr, ihre neue beste Freundin. Ich fragte mich wirklich, was ich in ihr sah. Normalerweise war ich nicht so offen, was neue Freundschaften anging, doch Bella hatte es so schnell in mein Herz geschafft, dass ich gar nicht darüber nachdenken konnte. Sie passte zu uns, wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Sie weckte in uns neue Seiten, die wir kaum kannten. Sie war spontan, sogar noch spontaner als Angela. Dann spürte man aber plötzlich wieder eine Verletzlichkeit in ihr, dass man sie einfach beschützen wollte. Weckte sie den Beschützerinstinkt in mir? Ja diese Frage ging mir bereits schon seit dem ersten Mal, als ich sie gesehen hatte durch den Kopf! Und dann dieses verdammte Essen bei Angela mit diesem Kotzbrocken. Unsere Fassungslosigkeit, wegen ihres Verhaltens, als er aufgetaucht war. Angela hatte nicht übertrieben. Eher untertrieben! Vielleicht war der erste Impuls nett zu ihr zu sein, aufgrund ihrer Verwandtschaft zu Angela gewesen, doch nach dem Essen hatte ich das Bedürfnis ihr zu helfen, da ich sie immer so sehen wollte, wie ich sie Stunden zuvor, als Mike noch nicht da gewesen war, kennen gelernt hatte.

Jedenfalls gab es kaum jemanden außer Emmett, der mich so zum Lachen brachte oder mitriss. Sie brachte mich dazu mit auf ihr Boot aufzuspringen und einfach einmal loszulassen von meinen Alltag! Mitreißend, ja das war sie. Und dann wieder undurchschaubar.

Wenn sie wirklich einen Mann finden würde, der sie um ihrer selbst lieben würde, er würde alle Hände voll zu tun haben, da war ich mir sicher.

Doch Jazz, was war mit ihm los? Als ich ihn im Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte, wirkte das Lächeln aufgesetzt, oder hatte ich mich getäuscht? Hatte er irgendwelche Probleme, von denen wir nichts wussten? Hatte er irgendetwas angestellt? Er war doch normalerweise ehrlich mit uns, vor allem mit mir und mit Angela!

„Rose, kannst du mal schauen, ob die Bilder gerade hängen?" rief mir Bella vom Bett aus zu und ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hervor.

„Na in welchem Traumland bist du denn gewesen, Frau Doktor!" lachte sie auf, als sie meinen Blick bemerkte.

„Ach nichts, ich hab nur etwas nachgedacht!"

„Muss ja sehr spannend gewesen sein!"

Spannend, ja eher verwirrend. Ich hasste es einfach, nicht im Bilde zu sein, vor allem, wenn es um meine Familie ging. Jazz und ich waren immerhin Zwillinge. Da fühlte man einfach, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Doch ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn darauf ansprechen sollte. Und vor allem auf was? Er sagte ja nichts!

„Die Bilder hängen alle gerade, bis auf das mit euren Eltern. Das muss noch etwas nach rechts!" sagte ich nun. Bella berichtigte dies schnell!

„Wie schaut es mit den Klamotten aus. Ist Alice fertig!"

„Sie sortiert nach Farben und Jahreszeiten und Anlässen glaube ich! Ich glaube sie wird noch Stunden brauchen!" lachte ich jetzt. Alice stand schon seit Mittag in dem begehbaren Schrank und arbeitete andächtig vor sich hin.

„Ich werde nie wieder etwas finden, habe ich Recht!" schmunzelte Bella.

„Ich geb dir ne Einweisung, Lois Lane!" kam es aus dem Schrank und Bella und ich grinsten uns an.

„Ich hoffe du hast meine Jeans irgendwo griffbereit hingelegt, Elfe! Nicht, dass die irgendwo in der letzten Ecke verschwinden und ich deine ganze Ordnung durcheinander bringen muss. Du weißt doch, wir rasenden Reporter finden immer alles, doch das heißt nicht, dass wir dabei keinen Dreck aufwirbeln!"

Alice grummelte laut: „Keine Sorge! Ich sortiere auch nach Alltagsklamotten. Ich habe schon verstanden, dass du eh nicht auf mich hörst!" Man konnte das Schmollen heraushören. „Ich bin aber bald fertig! Rose muss mit den Stunden nicht übertreiben!"

Dass sie schon seit Stunden in dem Schrank stand, hatte ich schon erwähnt oder?

Zwei Stunden später waren wir fertig. Bella hatte ja anfangs das ganze Wochenende dafür eingeplant, doch bis auf einige Sachen, die wir noch einräumen mussten stand alles an seinen Platz. Die Wohnung, war so Bella. Das Appartement, war gerade groß genug, die Zusammenstellung der modernen und antiken Möbel harmonierte perfekt. Wir verteilten uns erst einmal erschöpft auf die Sofas und Sessel. Ich setzte mich auf Emmetts Schoß. Bridget Stanley hatte sich angekündigt, dass sie später mit Essen und Getränken vorbeikommen würde, wie uns Bella soeben mitteilte.

„So Jazz, ich habe gehört, du hast wieder mal eine Krankenschwester flachgelegt? Gibt es eigentlich noch irgendein weibliches Wesen, außer die hier Anwesenden, die nicht von dir verschont geblieben sind?" rief Em jetzt aus. Ich hatte ihn gestern erst genervt über den Tratsch informiert.

Das mit Maria hatte die Runde gemacht. Normalerweise wurde nur darüber getuschelt, wenn Jazz mal wieder zuschlug, doch Maria war ziemlich offen mit der ganzen Sache. Ich mochte Maria eigentlich! Sie war eine sehr angenehme Persönlichkeit und wenn ich das sagte muss das schon etwas heißen. Sie hatte laut dem Krankenhaustratsch unter den Krankenschwestern gerade eine schlimme Trennung hinter sich! Doch ich verstand nicht, warum sie das mit Jazz jetzt so in die Öffentlichkeit trug! Es war einfach nicht ihre Art! Warum konnte sich mein Bruder auch nicht wenigstens von den Frauen im Krankenhaus fernhalten?

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schaute Jazz böse an. Doch er bemerkte mich nicht. Sein Blick war starr und er presste verärgert seine Lippen aufeinander.

„Ja, Jazz! Ich dachte auch, dass du es endlich geschafft hattest, deine Frauengeschichten diskreter ablaufen zu lassen!" lachte Angela.

Uhm, war ihr auch aufgefallen, dass Jazz kaum noch mit Frauen zu sehen gewesen war. Was hieß hier kaum. Maria war das erste Anzeichen seit Monaten gewesen. Jazz schwieg weiter, sah so aus, als ob ihm das unangenehm war. Das war gar nicht seine Art. Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so ärgern.

„Diskret!" lachte Emmett. „Das ist doch ein Fremdwort für Jazz! Diskret ist er nur, wenn er nachts klammheimlich verschwindet!"

Jazz Blick flackerte kurz auf. Ich blickte in die Runde. Die meisten grinsten, bis auf drei. Alice tat so, als ob sie nichts hören würde, doch ihr Blick lag auf Bella. Was ging hier vor?

„Ich denke auch einige Frauen sind dazu fähig!" hörte ich jetzt meinen Bruder sagen. Die anderen lachten nur. Ich starrte jetzt meinen Bruder an.

Was war das denn für eine Aussage gewesen?

„Als wenn du das je wissen würdest Jazz!" konterte Em jetzt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Jazz jetzt kurz zu Bella schaute. Das überraschte mich jetzt. Hatte nicht Alice ebenfalls Bella angeschaut? Und mein Blick schweifte zu ihr und ich versteifte mich leicht vor Verblüffung. Ihre Augen waren auf ihre Hände gerichtet, die in ihrem Schoß gefaltet waren. Und wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, dann war ihr diese Unterhaltung genauso unangenehm wie meinen Bruder.

Oh, Fuck! Er wird doch nicht etwa…? Ich wagte gar nicht erst den Gedanken weiter zu formen. Im selben Moment wusste ich, dass hier das Geheimnis lag, dass mein Bruder gerade hütete. Verdammt, Jazz, das ist die Schwester deiner besten Freundin! Andere Gedanken kamen mir in den Sinn. Der Frauenmangel in den letzten Monaten. Dann die Aussage von gerade eben.

Hatte Bella den Spieß umgekehrt? Hatte sie bei Jazz übernachtet und war verschwunden?

„Ich denke wir sollten über etwas anderes reden!" sagte mein Bruder jetzt. Er wollte vom Thema ablenken. Bella wirkte erleichtert. Das Ganze war zu offensichtlich. Die beiden hatten etwas miteinander gehabt. Und keiner kapierte es. Außer Alice anscheinend.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Jazz einfach so seine Freundschaft mit Angela gefährdete. Und es war ja jetzt auch nicht so gewesen, als ob er sich Bella gegenüber anders verhalten hatte, oder?

„Ach komm schon Jazz! Lass uns doch den Spaß haben! Maria also. Ich musste schon sagen, es war wirklich lustig, wie sie sich mit Lucy unterhalten hatte, als Bella und ich aus dem Behandlungszimmer kamen!" erwiderte Angela jetzt auf Jazz' Versuch, von dem Ganzen abzulenken. Warum ging ihm das jetzt so nahe?

Konnte es sein …? Konnte es sein, dass da mehr war? Ach Quatsch, natürlich war es ihm nur unangenehm. Immerhin gehörte Bella jetzt zu uns! Und er ließ die Finger von Freunden, oder? Ich schaute zu Jazz und sein Blick sah jetzt wie erstarrt aus.

Dann meldete sich Alice zu Wort: „Naja diskret! Dann solltest du nicht meine Modelfreunde nehmen. Auf der Fashionparty wurde ich erst wieder darauf angesprochen! Von Rebecca? Erinnerst du dich noch an sie?" Konnte es sein, dass Alice jetzt schadenfroh wirkte? Es klang verdammt noch mal wie eine Provokation.

Jazz Blick flackerte erneut zu Balla, dann zu Alice und sah so aus, als ob er gerade etwas erkennen würde. Seit wann wusste es Alice! Was lief da zwischen Jazz und Bella?

Und Bella, sie schaute weiterhin auf ihre Hände. Reagierte nicht einmal, als würde sie das Ganze nicht interessieren. Es erinnerte mich an die Situation bei Angela, als Mike zum Essen kam.

„Vielleicht braucht Jazz einfach mal ne Portion von seiner eigenen Medizin!" sagte jetzt Angela. „Irgendwann wird jemand den Spieß umdrehen und ich hoffe, dass ich dann in der ersten Reihe sitzen kann! Sorry Jazz, du weißt ich liebe dich, aber das wäre das Beste für dich!"

Und Bella wurde rot! Das war die erste Reaktion, die von ihr kam und verdutzt versuchte ich eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.

Hatte Angelas Aussage ins Schwarze getroffen? Jazz sah etwas gequält aus. Das musste passiert sein. Genau das! Oh mein Gott!

In dem Moment klingelte es und Bella sprang auf und zwar definitiv eine Spur zu enthusiastisch. „Das ist Bridget, ich bin am Verhungern!" Sie lief in Richtung Tür und Jazz Augen folgten ihr! Es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf rein, was sich da gerade vor mir abspielte. Merkte das denn niemand? Wie konnten alle nur so blind sein? Wie konnte ich das die ganze Zeit übersehen? Keine Frauen seit, seit ….! Ähm! Oh, verdammt?

Doch wie passte Maria da rein? Das passte nicht in diese Gleichung. Irgendwas lief hier gerade verdammt schief! Vielleicht sollte ich Alice fragen. Obwohl ihre Aussage hörte sich an, als ob sie nicht die gleichen Gedankengänge hatte wie ich. Zwar musste sie wissen, dass die beiden etwas gehabt hatten, doch sie sah es nicht! Sie warnte Bella, in dem sie Jazz bloßstellte. Doch die Sache mit Maria konnte doch nicht aus dem Nichts heraus kommen, sonst hätte Jazz das doch klargestellt. Wenn ich richtig vermutete, dann dürfte das ihm gar nicht in den Kram passen.

Wenn ich richtig vermutete?

Oh Verdammt aber auch! Ich konnte mir das doch selber kaum vorstellen. Doch dann wieder die Situation in Greenwich Village. Das Krankenschwesterkostüm, das sich Bella angezogen hatte. Waren das alles Anspielungen? Seit wann lief da etwas mit den Beiden? War da mehr gewesen? Mehr als einmal? Ich machte mir da sicher nur etwas vor. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein?

Ich würde das weiter beobachten müssen. Holla, Jazz funkelte jetzt Alice an, die so tat als würde sie das nichts angehen. Die ganze Weltordnung stand hier doch Kopf. Wo war ich hier hineingeraten? In eine Soapopera?

Bella begrüßte gerade Bridget Stanley an der Tür. Ich hatte sie nur kurz gesehen, als ich Bella verarztet hatte. Angela hatte gesagt, sie würde Bella wie eine eigene Tochter behandeln. Bridget Stanley, es war genauso unfassbar, wie es wäre wenn die Vermutung mit Jazz sich bewahrheiten würde. Aber wäre das so abwegig? Man sah ja, was Bella mit uns allen anstellte! Seitdem sie nach New York gekommen war, brachte sie alles durcheinander. Verwunderlicher weise im positiven Sinne.

Hinter Bridget Stanley folgten noch drei Männer, wahrscheinlich einige ihrer Bediensteten, die Kisten mit Essen und Getränken in die Küche brachten. Die drei zogen relativ schnell wieder ab, während Bella sich mit Bridget zurück zu uns gesellte. Sie stellte erst einmal alle vor und wir grüßten höflich. Und das nächste Anzeichen kam. Bridgets Blick blieb kurz an Jazz hängen. Als sie ihn begrüßte, nannte sie ihn Jazz! Was? Erneut überschlugen sich meine Gedanken. Bedeutete das jetzt, er kannte Bridget besser durch Bella? Wie lange ging das Ganze schon? Natürlich waren die Stanleys mit unseren Eltern befreundet, doch wir Kinder hatten eigentlich weniger mit ihnen zu tun. Und wir waren bestimmt nicht per Du mit ihnen und nannten uns beim Spitznamen.

Da war wirklich mehr. Ich konnte mir nicht mehr vorstellen, dass das nur ein harmloser One-Night-Stand gewesen war, was auch immer es gewesen war. Bella und Jazz mussten mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, als ich gedacht hatte.

Wir holten uns Essen aus der Küche und aßen erst mal an den großen Esstisch. Anscheinend hatte Bella immer so geplant, dass locker je zehn Personen sowohl am Tisch, als auch auf der Couch sitzen konnten. Ich musste schmunzeln. Das arme Mädchen hatte zu lange keine Freunde gehabt.

„Mike war letzte Woche bei uns!" hörte ich Bridget, sie bestand darauf, dass wir sie so nannten.

„Ja er hat sich als mein Verlobter ausgegeben, der Spinner!" meckerte Bella jetzt. Von der peinlichen Verlegenheit war nichts mehr zu spüren. Sie konnte wirklich schnell ihre Masken wechseln. Anscheinend war sie wirklich eine gute Schauspielerin.

„Was!" Angela verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Essen. „Boah, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme!"

„Naja, warum ich das erwähne, mir kommt Mike nicht ganz geheuer vor!" Ich horchte auf, als Bridget das aussprach.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Jazz jetzt nach. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Eigentlich war der Blick seitdem Mike zu Sprache kam finster.

„Naja, er hat Bella nicht direkt gedroht, aber so komische Bemerkungen gemacht. Das sie schon merken würde, dass sie zu ihm gehört! Mir gefällt das nicht! Nicht das er gewalttätig wird oder stalkt!"

Bella rollte nur die Augen. „Mike ist zwar alles, aber nicht gewalttätig! Ich werde schon mit ihm fertig! Außerdem weiß er ja nicht wo ich wohne!"

„Naja nicht gewalttätig! Und was war das dann mit dem Arm?" fragte jetzt Edward. Die genaue Geschichte hatten wir noch nie aus Bella herausbekommen.

„Naja, ich hatte ihn geschlagen und wollte gerade noch einen draufsetzten, als er mich von sich weg naja gestoßen hatte?" sagte sie jetzt.

„Wenn eine Frau mich schlägt, dann stoße ich sie nicht weg! Ich halte sie an den Armen fest!" sagte Emmett jetzt und schaute verschmitzt zu mir. OK, mein Temperament ging manchmal mit mir durch.

„Jaja, und danach Versöhnungssex! Ich wills gar nicht wissen!" grinste Bella, doch sie war eindeutig genervt.

„Ob du nun glaubst ob er gewalttätig ist oder nicht, tut nichts zu Sache! Ich denke keiner von uns will ihn in deiner Nähe haben! Was ist wenn er betrunken ist?" meinte nun Jazz.

„Wenn er irgendwo in meiner Nähe auftaucht, dann rufe ich dich an! Oder Emmett! Zufrieden?"

Jazz sah Bella eindringlich an. Zu eindringlich!

„Wenn du jetzt noch sagst, dass du dich nicht mit ihm anlegst ja!"

„OK! Aber ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen wird!"

„Ich will ihn nicht in deiner Nähe haben!" rutschte Jazz noch raus. Mir entging der gefährliche aber doch besorgte Unterton nicht.

„Ich auch nicht!" schimpfte Emmett. „Ich hab ihm noch viel zu wenig Angst gemacht, wie es aussieht!"

Mein Blick blieb den Rest der Unterhaltung immer wieder an Jazz hängen. Obwohl er sich am Gespräch beteiligte, lag seine Aufmerksamkeit bei Bella. Ich brauchte nicht mehr. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich das Geheimnis gelüftet hatte.

Ob ich darüber glücklich sein sollte oder nicht, wusste ich einfach nicht.

Später am Abend passte ich Jazz in der Küche ab, als er dort Bier holte.

„Na Brüderchen? Interessanten Abend gehabt!" schmunzelte ich ihn an.

„Er war ganz in Ordnung!"

„Genau, vor allem das Gespräch über deine Frauengeschichten! Ich frage mich wirklich warum es dir so unangenehm war!"

Los schluck den Köder.

Jazz seufzte nur und sagte: „Sag schon, was du sagen willst!"

„Naja, du kannst von Glück sagen, dass der Rest der Meute so unaufmerksam ist! Und noch mehr, dass Angie vollkommen mit Bella beschäftigt ist! Du musst vorsichtiger sein!"

Jazz starrte mich nur ungläubig an. „Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass du mir auf die Schliche kommst!"

„Sagen wir mal so, Jazz! Sieht so aus, als ob dir gerade deine Vergangenheit in den Arsch beißt! Was ich nicht verstehe, warum die Sache mit Maria?" kam ich dann zu dem Punkt, der mich am meisten interessierte. Natürlich nach der eigentlichen Frage, obwohl ich wusste, dass er sie nie direkt beantworten würde.

Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob er diese Frage beantworten könnte, weil er es selber noch nicht kapiert hatte!

Ich beobachtete meinen Bruder. Ich merkte, dass er sich geschlagen gab. Bingo!

„Die Antwort ist kompliziert, Rose! Maria spielt eine sehr interessante Rolle in dieser Sache!"


	16. Chapter 16

JPOV (Ups na so was, habt ihr damit gerechnet?)

Es war noch mal ein relativ schöner Tag heute und ich hatte meine Frühschicht im Krankenhaus bereits beendet. Die anderen hatten allerdings nicht frei und so zog ich mir meine Sportsachen an, um eine Runde Joggen zu gehen. Das letzte Mal war schon einige Tage her, weil es zurzeit ziemlich stressig im Krankenhaus war. Es wurde also höchste Zeit, dass ich mal wieder Sport machte. Und ich mochte das Joggen im Central Park. Es half mir immer einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, egal was mich beschäftigte. Im Moment beschäftigte mich doch so einiges. Im Krankenhaus ging es mal wieder drunter und drüber. Bei einem Komapatienten wurden gestern im Auftrag seiner Frau die lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen abgebrochen, nachdem die Chance auf sein Aufwachen nach mehr als 8 Wochen im Koma gleich Null stand. Soviel zum Thema Krankenhaus.

Naja und dann hielt mich ja noch jemand anderes auf Trab. Bella. Mann, wie bin ich nur in so eine blöde Situation hineingeraten? So was passierte mir doch sonst nicht! Aber man konnte diese Situation auch nicht mit irgendeiner anderen vergleichen. Es war immerhin Angelas Schwester, an die ich mich ranmachte.

Fuck!

Also schleunigst eine Runde Joggen!

Ich begab mich auf die Straße und in Richtung Park. An der ersten Kreuzung begegnete ich meiner Nachbarin Ellen. Als sie mich erblickte, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie strahlte mich an. Ich hielt kurz an.

„Jazz! Schon lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht's dir?"

„Hey Ellen! Sehr gut geht's mir! Jetzt, wo ich dich mal wieder gesehen habe!" zwinkerte ich ihr fröhlich zu. Ellen wohnte alleine in einem Appartement unter mir. Sie war eine hübsche Karrierefrau in der Mitte ihrer 30er. Wir flirteten immer, wenn wir uns sahen. Es war locker und entspannt.

„Jazz, du hattest schon lange keine Zeit mehr bei mir zum Essen vorbei zu schauen! Du weißt, wie gerne ich für dich koche und dich verwöhne!" schalt sie mich und verzog ihren Mund dabei zu einer kleinen Schnute.

„Das tut mir Leid, Ellen! Du weißt wie sehr ich dein kulinarisches Können liebe. Nur manchmal kommt einfach der Alltag in die Quere! Das kennst du doch selber nur zu gut! Aber bald nehme ich mir wieder für dich Zeit." Dabei setzte ich mein schönstes Lächeln auf, was sofort eine freudige Röte auf ihre Wangen zauberte.

„Aber nun entschuldige mich, Cherie! Ich muss mich ja fit halten, wenn du mich bald wieder mit deinen Köstlichkeiten verwöhnen willst!" Dabei verbeugte ich mich leicht und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. Das ließ sie verzückt lächeln. Diese Art der Hofierens liebte sie. Als ich mich umdrehte und weiterlief, rief sie mir noch hinterher „ Und lass noch ein paar Frauenherzen ganz!"

Grinsend begann ich zu Joggen. Ellen war schon ein komisches Persönchen. Sie war ziemlich attraktiv, hatte aber ihre Karriere allem anderen vorgezogen. Sie hatte nicht mal eine Beziehung. In gewisser Weise waren wir uns sogar ähnlich, stellte ich fest. Ihr war Liebe und der ganze Tam Tam zu stressig. Also nahm sie nur ab und zu Männer für eine Nacht mit nach Hause. Ihr gutes Aussehen nutzte sie auch in ihrem Beruf. Einmal verführte sie doch tatsächlich einen wichtigen Kunden, bei dem der Deal zu platzen drohte. Sie wusste, dass er verheiratet war. Danach war er Butter in ihren Händen und sie schlug Millionen aus der Geschäftsbeziehung! Ich war nie mit ihr im Bett gelandet. Und würde mich auch davor hüten. Nein, sie liebte es nur mit mir zu flirten und ich spielte mit. Das reichte ihr. Und ich bekam gutes Essen. Konnte nicht alles so klar und einfach sein?

Sofort schoss mir wieder meine prekäre Lage in den Kopf. Die Bella-Situation. Ich hatte sie immer noch nicht flachgelegt, obwohl ich schon einige Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt hätte. Aber es erschien mir irgendwie nie der richtige Moment. Es verunsicherte mich einfach immer noch, wie sie die Sache sah. Dann war da noch dieser Wichser Mike, der immer noch seine Griffel an ihr hatte. Dazu kam, dass wir uns ziemlich gut verstanden. Plus, dass einfach Alle sie liebten. Sogar Rose!

Und was natürlich den Vogel abschoss, sie war immer noch Angelas Schwester! Verdammt!

Es stand einfach so viel auf dem Spiel!

Aber irgendwie konnte ich meine Finger einfach nicht von ihr lassen. Gott, sie war einfach so heiß! Sie war nicht die Klischeefrau, auf die ich es sonst abgesehen hatte. Sie war auf ihre besondere Art unwiderstehlich. Wenn ich nur an den Abend vor ein paar Tagen im Eve's zurückdachte. Wie kopflos es von mir war, ihr einfach nach draußen zu folgen. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Sobald sie die Bar betreten hatte in ihrem kleinen blauen Kleid mit den süßen fuck-me-Heels, war mein Blut in Wallung geraten. Ich musste mich die ganze Zeit beherrschen, sie nicht auf irgendeinen der Tische zu legen und …

Dann noch ihre Art, wie sie Alice gezähmt hatte. Wie cool sie auf deren Komplimente reagierte. Jede andere hätte ein Riesentrara darum gemacht, was sie anhatte. Aber sie? Total cool. Und als sie mir später bedeutet hatte, ihr zu folgen. Ich wäre fast an Ort und Stelle in meiner Hose gekommen! Ich liebte es, wenn Frauen wussten, was sie wollten. Natürlich folgte ich ihr. Und ab dem Moment, wo ich sie mit meinem Körper gegen die Wand presste war ich vollkommen willenlos. Es war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her gewesen, seit ich sie das letzte Mal geschmeckt hatte. Ich bin regelrecht über sie hergefallen. Bei der Erinnerung musste ich jetzt noch grinsen. Ihr war wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie meinen Namen gestöhnt hatte. In der Hinsicht war auch Bella keine Ausnahme. Frauen liebten leidenschaftliche Männer. Selbst wenn es etwas rau wurde. Alle beteuerten zwar immer, sie wollten es liebevoll Blablabla aber wenn man die Rauheit richtig mit Leidenschaft kombinierte waren alle hin und weg.

Allerdings musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es mir bei Bella ganz besonders gefiel, meinen Namen in einem erregten Flüstern über ihre Lippen rollen zu hören. Im Nachhinein war die Aktion aber ziemlich kopflos und riskant gewesen. Was, wenn uns jemand gesehen hätte, uns gefolgt wäre? Ich wollte lieber gar nicht daran denken. Bei allem was ich mit Bella vorhatte, stand immer noch die Diskretion an oberster Stelle. Ich durfte einfach nicht riskieren, dass irgendjemand davon Wind bekam, allen voran Angie.

Ich musste weiterhin vorsichtig sein!

Aber Flachlegen wollte ich Bella mittlerweile unbedingt! Wenn ich nur daran dachte wie sie mich immer küsste. Mit einem unglaublichen Verlangen! Als würde sie seit einer Ewigkeit durch die Sahara irren, am Verdursten und ich wäre das rettende, kühle Wasser! Ich musste an unseren ersten Kuss in Angelas Küche zurückdenken. Der war ja weniger geplant gewesen.

-Flashback-

_Ich war wirklich gespannt darauf Bellas Anwalt kennen zu lernen. Angela hatte sich all die Jahre über ihn aufgeregt. Und mir war aufgefallen, wie unangenehm es Bella war, wenn der Name Mike irgendwo in einem Gespräch fiel. Also hatte ich es auch vermieden an unserem Stadttag über ihn zu reden. Das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Ich wollte ihn ja aus ihren Gedanken löschen, sie nicht noch zusätzlich an ihn erinnern! _

_Als Bella ankam war sie noch relativ gelassen. Locker! Während unserer Gespräche über die gute alte Uni-Zeit merkte ich, wie sie immer ruhiger wurde. Sie erzählte nicht eine einzige Geschichte aus Yale. Komisch. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch keinen Spaß mit ihrem Anwalt gehabt, spekulierte ich weiter. Was mich ziemlich überraschte, war ihre Reaktion als Mike klingelte. Erst erschrak sie kurz, dann versteifte sie sich total, ihr Mund wurde zu einer gepressten Linie. Ihr Blick kurz gesenkt auf den Teller vor ihr, bevor sie ein Lächeln aufsetzte, welches ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Eine Maske!_

_Nun begann sie auf dem Stuhl herumzurutschen und sah mir kurz in die Augen. Mein Blick bohrte sich in ihren und mir wurde bewusst, dass alle Gespräche am Tisch erloschen waren. Eine plötzliche, unangenehme Stille, die den Raum erfüllte. Mike kam kurz darauf von Ben angeführt in den Raum und wir wurden ihm vorgestellt. Anstatt allerdings uns anständig mit einem Händedruck zu begrüßen, hatte er nur ein kurzes Nicken für jeden von uns übrig. Selbst Bella nickte er nur zu, als er sich neben sie setzte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! _

_Ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht zu trauen! So ein überhebliches Arschloch! Was dachte er, mit wem er es zu tun hatte? Mit irgendwelchen minderbemittelten Pennern? Innerlich war ich mittlerweile total in Rage. Ich musste mich an der Tischdecke festhalten, um nicht über den Tisch zu stürzen und ihm Eine rein zu hauen. Ich bekam kaum mit, wie die anderen verzweifelt versuchten das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen. War vollkommen fixiert auf das Schauspiel vor meinen Augen. Das war wohl auch besser so, denn jeder Satz der seinen Mund verließ, machte mich noch wütender! _

_Was dem ganzen die Krone aufsetzte war Bellas Verhalten. Es war, als würde an ihrer statt, ein total anderer Mensch sitzen. Keine Spur mehr von der ausgelassenen, lockeren Persönlichkeit! Ausgelöscht war der Glanz und Schalk in ihren Augen. Bella so zu sehen machte mich rasend. Ich musste irgendetwas tun. Konnte nicht viel länger den beiden so gegenüber sitzen._

_In dem Moment erhob sich Bella und ging in Richtung Küche. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, sprang auch ich auf und lief ihr nach. Als ich in die Küche kam, stand sie an der Anrichte, ihre Hände auf der Arbeitsplatte abgestützt und atmete schwer. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und starrte mich an._

_Ich versuchte augenblicklich meinen Zorn zu verbergen. Nicht sicher, ob es mir gelang, denn sie sah verängstigt zu mir auf. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. Am liebsten hätte ich sie an den Armen gepackt und kräftig geschüttelt, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Um den offensichtlichen Nebel in ihrem Hirn zu lichten. Stattdessen redete ich auf sie ein. Ich wollte ihr irgendeine Reaktion entlocken, die alte, rebellische Bella wieder irgendwo finden! Die Bestätigung, dass das am Tisch ihre Rolle war, die sie für Mike spielte. Ich wollte nicht so böse und provozierend klingen, aber ich konnte nicht anders! _

_Sie ging sofort in die Defensive. Gut. Das war schon mal besser. Wenigstens eine Reaktion!_

_Meine Hand wanderte zu ihrer Wange, die mittlerweile von einer leichten Röte überzogen war. Meine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und ich erkannte das Verlangen, das darin lag. Sie wollte mich! Sie war mir in diesem Moment hilflos ausgeliefert. Sie wollte mich, obwohl im Raum nebenan ihr „Mann" dinierte. Es war meine Gelegenheit und ich nutzte sie!_

_Langsam näherte ich mich ihrem Gesicht, hielt dabei ihren Blick immer noch fest. Dann legten sich meine Lippen auf die ihren und ich spürte gleichzeitig, wie sie überrascht zusammenzuckte. Anfangs noch etwas zurückhaltend, waren bald ihre Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen und sie erwiderte den Kuss begierig. Ein Seufzer löste sich aus ihrer Kehle._

_Leidenschaftlich nahm ich ihre weichen Lippen in Besitz, ließ meine Zunge über ihre volle Unterlippe gleiten. Still um Einlass bittend, den sie mir auch sogleich gewährte. Meine Zunge glitt langsam in ihren Mund, wo ich ihre geschmeidig zu massieren begann. Sie schmeckte köstlich. Fruchtig nach Himbeeren, mit der schweren Süße des Rotweins. Ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Zog sie stattdessen noch enger an mich während unsere Zungen sich im Einklang bewegten. _

_Nach einiger Zeit löste ich mich von ihr und blickte auf sie hinab. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, die geröteten und vom Kuss leicht geschwollenen Lippen immer noch für mich leicht geöffnet, sah sie so sinnlich aus. Wenn alle Frauen nach einem Kuss so aussahen, musste ich das auf jeden Fall ab jetzt öfters machen!_

-Flashback Ende -

Die Erinnerung brachte noch immer ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Mit Bella machte Küssen wirklich Spaß. Ich konnte die Leidenschaft regelrecht auf der Zunge spüren, die sie in die Küsse legte. Wenn sie schon beim Küssen so war, wie würde sie erst im Bett sein, spann ich die Gedanken weiter. Doch mittlerweile konnte ich noch ein bisschen Geduld damit haben.

Ich freute mich auch so darauf Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Es war komisch, doch irgendwie musste ich mich gar nicht groß verstellen bei ihr. Ich konnte so sein, wie ich war und sie trotzdem für mich gewinnen. Und Küssen war ja auch ein Vorspiel. Eines, das ich zwar sonst nie anwendete, aber jetzt mit Bella gerne tat. Nie im Leben hätte ich mir vorgestellt noch mal Stunden mit Küssen zu verbringen Und nicht mal danach mit Sex zu enden! Meine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Bunjeesprung.

-Flashback-

_Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich, obwohl wir noch nicht einmal gesprungen waren. Die Erwartung allein brachte das Blut bereits in Wallung. Als ich den Instrukteur „Bungee" rufen hörte, kippte ich mich mit Bella zur Seite. Der Fall ließ mich den Atem anhalten, mein Körper pulsierte vor Anspannung. Ich konnte auf nichts anderes achten, als dieses Gefühl, dass durch den freien Fall hervorgerufen wurde. Erst als das Seil still stand fing ich mich wieder in vollkommener Ekstase und ich lachte laut mit Bella, die ihre Arme wieder um mich schlang. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie losgelassen hatte. Und sie zog mich zu sich und küsste mich, forderte ziemlich aggressiv Einlass und trotz meiner anfänglichen Überraschung gewährte ich ihn ihr sofort. _

_Sie schmeckte süß, wie das letzte Mal und mein benommenes Hirn verlor sich in ihrem Geschmack, hatte gar keine Lust an irgendetwas anderes zu denken. In dem Moment, war es nicht wichtig, ob dieser Kuss zu mehr führen würde, das Adrenalin in meinen Adern verstärkte jedes Gefühl einfach nur noch. Sie forderte mich mit ihrer Zunge und ich hielt stand. _

_Ich war überrascht, als ich eine Stimme neben uns hörte und erkannte, dass wir bereits hochgezogen waren und abgeschnallt werden konnten. _

_Wenig später lagen wir im Gras neben der Brücke und führten den Kuss dort weiter, wo wir unterbrochen worden waren. Es erinnerte mich an Teenagerzeiten, wo man noch stundenlang mit Knutschen verbracht hatte. Doch ich war immer noch benebelt von dem Sprung und wollte ehrlich gesagt nicht aufhören. Bella schmeckte gut, ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten sie vollständig zu besitzen._

_Als das Pochen nachließ, löste ich mich nicht von ihren Lippen. Sie war vollkommen daran vertieft, also warum aufhören? Es konnte ja nicht schaden, um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefiel. Sie war die erste Frau seit Ewigkeiten, wo ich kein Problem mit hatte, sondern es gerne mit in das Vorspiel mit einfließen lassen würde. Es kam mir sowieso wie ein großes Vorspiel vor. _

_Ein gutes Vorspiel führte zu einer willigen Frau, also warum nicht?_

-Flashback Ende-

Dieser Nachmittag war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Ich kam mir vor wie ein kleiner Junge, der das erste Mal seine Flamme küssen durfte. Mit Bella fühlte ich mich immer jung und unbeschwert. Meine Gedanken schweiften weiter. Wie ein Film spulten sich die Bilder von Bellas und meinen Treffen im Kopf noch mal ab. Ich drückte auf vorspulen und Erinnerungen an unseren zweiten Stadttag formten sich.

Wie wir im Central Park unter einem großen Baum saßen und frühstückten. Wie die Sonnenstrahlen durch das Blätterdach auf Bellas Haar fiel und dort kleine rötliche Funken sprühen lies. Das erinnerte mich irgendwie an die eine Szene aus Pretty Woman, wo sie in dem Park sitzen, er auf wichtigen Geschäftsmann machte und sie ihm einfach das Handy aus der Hand nahm. Ja, verdammt, ich kannte Pretty Woman! Wenn auch eher unfreiwillig… Rose und Angie hatten mich dazu gezwungen. So what? Außerdem eigneten sich die Liebesszenen in solchen Filmen immer sehr gut als Inspirationsquelle für ähnliche Aktivitäten.

Meist fanden die Frauen es zunächst unangenehm, wenn sie mit einem Mann solche Szenen sahen. Aber ich verstand schnell, dass das nur daran lag, dass sie sich insgeheim genau solche Szenen in ihrem Liebesleben – ok, Sexleben, mit Liebesleben hatte ich nichts am Hut – wünschten. Dies konnte ich schnell für mich nutzen.

Bella war wirklich eine Augenweite und was sie noch schöner machte, dass es ihr nicht bewusst war, wie sie aussah und welche Wirkung sie auf Männer hatte. Ich dachte an den Moment, als ich erkannte, dass SIE das Würmchen war. Ich musste schmunzeln. Bella war so süß gewesen, wie sie die ganze Zeit unruhig rumgerutscht ist auf der Decke. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie mir am liebsten die Zeitung über den Schädel gezogen, damit ich sie endlich lese würde! Die Enthüllung hatte mich wirklich umgehauen. Wer konnte ahnen, dass Bella so voller Überraschungen steckte? Es erfüllte mich komischerweise mit Stolz, dass ich der Erste war, dem sie das Geheimnis anvertraute.

Na jedenfalls war es echt mal wieder schön im Central Park zu frühstücken und die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Ich war in letzter Zeit viel zu selten im Grünen gewesen. Am Anfang, als Angie und ich im Krankenhaus anfingen, waren wir fast jede freie Minute im Central Park. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, wenn ich Angie zu Gesicht bekommen wollte. Sie hopste sobald sie die Klinik verließ dorthin. Das Grün fehlte ihr ziemlich. Und das einzige Grün, das im Krankenhaus zu finden war, waren die Blumensträuße der Patienten und unsere OP-Kleidung. Über die Jahre wurde die Freizeit allerdings immer weniger und Angie gewöhnte sich an New York, sodass ich nur noch im Park zum Joggen ging.

Der Tag hatte mir besonders gut gefallen. Es war ein perfekter Tag. Wir verstanden uns super, hatten Spaß, das Wetter war schön…. Naja zumindest eine Zeit lang. Wir wurden von einem Schauer überrascht und ehe ich mich versah stand Bella auch schon triefend nass in meiner Wohnung. Ich hatte gar nicht groß drüber nachgedacht, sie mit zu mir zu nehmen.

Es kam mir erst, als sie aus dem Bad kam und verstohlen zu meinen Fotos sah. Ich nahm nie Frauen mit zu mir! Das war eine meiner Regeln. Niemals zu mir. Punkt. Ich ging immer zu der Frau nach Hause.

Dies hatte einige Vorteile. Zum einen, konnte ich gehen wann ich wollte. Das ganze am-Morgen-zusammen-Aufwachen hasste ich. Das war ich einfach nicht. Ich war zum Sex da. Und das prinzipiell nur einmal. Danach war die Sache für mich erledigt. Zum Anderen machte ich dadurch den Frauen die Lage unmissverständlich klar, dass es nur einmalig war. Ich war einfach am Morgen weg. Was konnte frau da falsch verstehen?

Manchmal hinterließ ich noch eine Nachricht, besonders, wenn es sich um Krankenschwestern oder Kolleginnen handelte, denen ich wieder begegnen würde. Nach dem Motto: Der Sex war umwerfend, Sweetheart. ich musste leider gehen!

Notfall in der Klinik. Du hast so süß ausgesehen im Schlaf, da konnte ich dich einfach nicht wecken!

Des Weiteren fühlten sich Frauen in ihren eigenen vier Wänden meist wohler, als in einer fremden Wohnung. Sie fühlten sich sicher und gaben sich mehr hin.

Ergo besserer Sex!

Dann war nicht zu vergessen, dass ich niemals persönlich wurde. Und sie in meine Wohnung mit zu nehmen, fiel in diese Kategorie. Ich hatte keine Lust, groß über mich zu erzählen. Mein Leben ging sie auch nichts an. Ich wollte sie verführen und mich nicht auf die Couch für irgendwelche Psychogespräche legen. Ich legte mich höchstens auf ihre Couch, um …

Aber Bella hatte ich mit zu mir genommen! Ich hatte gar nicht groß darüber nachgedacht. Es machte einfach Sinn. Es regnete, wir wurden klitschnass und meine Wohnung war um die Ecke. Logisch. Punkt.

Naja, Bella war ja auch nicht mit den anderen Frauen zu vergleichen. Sie war auch eine Freundin. Sie war Angelas Schwester. Hier schoss mir sofort wieder das „Verdammt" durch den Kopf.

Es war mir nicht unangenehm, sie in meiner Wohnung zu sehen.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, als sie aus dem Bad trat in meinen viel zu großen Klamotten, die nassen Haare umspielten in wirren Locken ihr Gesicht. Sie sah aus wie Medusa. Verdammt heiß!

Während des Films schlief sie dann in meinen Armen ein. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

Gott, was war mit mir los? Sowas hatte ich noch nie gedacht! Ein gutes Gefühl? Ist klar Jazz!

Wieso hatte ich nicht an dem Abend meine Tat vollbracht? Wieso hatte ich sie nicht einfach da genommen?

Genau, sie hatte geschlafen.

Und es wäre bei mir zu Hause gewesen.

Und ich konnte mir immer noch nicht sicher sein, wie Bella zu der ganzen Situation stand.

Es war noch zu früh gewesen.

Und ich hatte Zeit. Sie würde mir ja nicht weglaufen. Bekanntlich war ja die Vorfreude die schönste Freude. Sie war noch nicht soweit, das erkannte ich. Ich wollte, dass ihr klar war, auf was sie sich mit mir einließ. Hier durfte ich keine Missverständnisse aufkommen lassen. Also war der Abend nicht der Richtige.

Und es war irgendwie angenehm gewesen neben ihr im Bett zu liegen.

Sie roch einfach gut.

Ok, genug jetzt! Ich dachte eindeutig zu viel über Bella nach. Das würde jetzt aufhören, schwor ich mir. Ich würde sie flachlegen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, würde vorsichtig sein, dass sie mich danach nicht umbringen würde und dass die Anderen keinen Wind davon bekommen würden. Danach würde sie wie jede andere auch sein und ich würde sie nur noch als Angelas Schwester sehen und als Freundin. Dann konnte ich wieder weitermachen wie bisher.

Zufrieden kehrte ich aus meinem inneren Tumult wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Ich nahm wieder meine Umgebung wahr und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Wow, ich war ziemlich weit gelaufen. Befand mich mittlerweile auf Höhe der Fifth Avenue.

Schwer atmend lehnte ich mich an ein Geländer und wischte mein Gesicht an meinem T-Shirt ab. Langsam kam ich wieder zu Atem und mein Blick fiel auf ein Pärchen auf einer Bank, einige Meter von mir entfernt.

Ich sah genauer hin.

Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern, als ich die nur allzu bekannten dunklen Locken erkannte, die ich noch wenige Minuten zuvor in meiner Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Bella saß da auf der Bank. Mike neben ihr, der in dem Augenblick ihre Hand ergriff. Als hätte sie meinen Blick gespürt blickte sie auf und sah mich direkt an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie mich erkannte. Mein Blick durchbohrte sie.

Mike redete auf sie ein, doch sie sah weiterhin mich an.

Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen, als dieses Arschloch ihr einen Ring an den Finger steckte! Das brachte Bella aus ihrer Starre und sie zuckte zusammen.

Ein Schalter wurde in meinem Inneren umgelegt und ich sah Rot. Blanke Wut überfiel mich augenblicklich und machte mich schier blind. Meine Sicht verschwamm vor meinen Augen, mein Herz fing an zu rasen.

Ich musste hier weg. Ich merkte kaum, wie meine Beine wieder anfingen zu laufen. Mich von dem Schauplatz wegtrugen. Irgendwo hinter mir schepperte es, aber ich konnte mich nicht umdrehen um nachzusehen. Ich befahl meinen Augen geradeaus zu sehen und fing an zu rennen. Den Rückweg bekam ich nicht mit. Rannte wie in Trance. Meine Gedanken überschattet von Zorn, für den ich keine Erklärung hatte. Für den es keine Erklärung gab. Die Szene spielte sich immer und immer wieder vor mir ab. Fachte die Wut immer weiter an. Machte mich rasend.

Zuhause angekommen stellte ich mich unter die Dusche. Meine Wut hatte nicht das Geringste nachgelassen. Blind war ich den Weg zurück gelaufen. Hatte fast eine Mutter mit ihrem Kinderwagen umgerannt.

Verdammt, was war nur in mich gefahren? Und wieso machte mich der Anblick von Bella und Mike so wütend?

Unter der Dusche zermarterte ich meinen Kopf. Aber der Zorn überschattete immer noch alles und ließ mich nicht klar denken. Kurzerhand drehte ich die Temperatur auf kalt und stöhnte auf, als das eisige Wasser über meine brennenden Muskeln hinablief. Langsam kühlte mein Körper ab. Die Muskeln hörten auf zu zittern und meine Gliedmaßen entspannten sich zusehends.

Die erfrischende Kühle drang in meinen Kopf und der rote Schleier begann sich zu lichten.

Viel besser!

Ich trocknete mich kurz darauf ab, band mir das Handtuch um die Hüften und begab mich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich brauchte einen Drink. Und Mr. Jonny Walker war genau der Richtige jetzt. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen und nahm erst mal einen großen Schluck. Genoss wie sich das leichte Brennen meinen Hals hinunter bahnte und sich die Wärme in meinem Magen ausbreitete. Meinen Körper entspannte sich jetzt auch von innen immer mehr.

Endlich konnte ich rational genug denken, um wieder zu den vor Kurzem erlebten Ereignissen zurückzukehren.

Was zum Teufel hatte Bella da überhaupt gemacht? Mike hatte ihr einen verdammten Ring angesteckt, soviel war klar. Aber warum?

Gut, ihr Verlobungsring lag bei mir, da sie ihn bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt hier vergessen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bemerkt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr trug und sie hatte ihm irgendwas erzählt, dass sie ihn verloren hätte oder so. Das war die einzige Erklärung dafür.

Aber warum hatte sie es überhaupt zugelassen, dass er ihr einen Neuen kaufte und ansteckte?

Bei dem Gedanken, wie er ihre delikaten Finger in seine hässlichen Pranken nahm und ihr SEINEN Scheißring ansteckte, kam die Wut wieder.

Ich erstickte sie im Keim mithilfe vom guten alten Jonny Walker.

Wut brachte mich jetzt auch nicht weiter.

Also, warum der neue Ring? Wollte sie ihn nicht verlassen? Es war ja offensichtlich, dass sie nicht glücklich bei diesem Dreckskerl war!

Und nach der ganzen Zeit, die sie mit mir verbracht hatte, war es von mir ja wohl nicht total abwegig zu denken, dass sie die Schnauze voll von ihm hatte! Und doch hockte sie heute ganz brav auf gutes Frauchen machend da in ihrem Happy-Place und ließ sich wieder die Ketten anlegen. Wie ein braves Hündchen! Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie ihm zum Dank das Gesicht ableckt!

Sie war nicht so! Sie war doch ganz anders. Verstellte sich total für ihn. Wer würde so was freiwillig machen?

Und da kam mir ein Gedanke. Erwischte mich, wie ein Schlag mitten in die Magengrube.

Sie war nicht freiwillig bei ihm!

Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Das Arschloch hatte irgendetwas, mit dem er sie bei sich behielt!

Das musste es sein!

Aber was, war so schlimm, dass sie soweit gehen würde, um es geheim zu halten?

Mir fiel nichts ein. Mittlerweile rannte ich rastlos durch mein Wohnzimmer. Konnte nicht still sitzen. Jetzt, da ich glaubte irgendeine Spur zu haben. Aber mir kam beim besten Willen nichts kein möglicher Grund in den Sinn, welchen Bella zu verheimlichen versuchte.

Fuck, ich hätte nicht so viel Jonny W trinken sollen! Jetzt benebelte er meine Sinne.

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag spulte ich alle Treffen mit Bella in meinem Kopf ab. Auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Anhaltspunkten. Irgendwas! Aber zu neuen Erkenntnissen kam ich nicht.

Das Mysterium Isabella Swan war soeben noch größer geworden.

Am nächsten Tag war ich kein Stück weiter, bis auf: Ich wollte, dass Bella diesem Kerl endlich seinen verdienten Arschtritt gab. Nicht um meinetwillen, sondern für sie und Angie. Natürlich würde es mich meinem Ziel auch ein gutes Stück näher bringen, wenn sie erst mal aus seinen Fängen befreit war. Aber in erster Linie wünschte ich mir, dass Angela ihre Schwester zurückbekam.

Meine Vermutung, dass es irgendein Geheimnis gab, das Bella hütete, hatte sich gefestigt und ich würde alles tun um dahinter zu kommen.

Nur, wo sollte ich anfangen? Mit Angela reden kam nicht in Frage. Wie sollte ich ihr meine Vermutung überhaupt erklären?

_Hey Angie, ich weiß, du bist wie eine Schwester für mich. Aber ich will deine kleine Schwester unbedingt flachlegen. Ja, die die du über alles liebst. Wegen der du dir schon so oft die Augen ausgeheult hast, weil du dir so Sorgen um sie machst. Und bei der du befürchtet hast, dass du sie verloren hast und jetzt überglücklich bist, sie wieder in deinem Leben zu haben. Genau, die. Oh und als du sie mir anvertraut hast, ihr New York zu zeigen, da hab ich mich schon mal vorgetastet. Woraufhin dann weitere Treffen folgten, von denen du nichts weißt, bei denen ich ihren Mund in Besitz genommen hab, als gäbs kein Morgen mehr. Hast doch kein Problem damit, oder?_

Ugh, nein. Lieber nicht.

Also Angie fiel aus. Sonst kannte ich keinen aus Bellas Leben. Sie erzählte nicht gerade viel über ihre Vergangenheit.

Da blieb mir wohl nur eine Quelle übrig. Bella. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Sie hatte leider nicht so eine lose Zunge wie ihre Schwester.

Hmm. Vielleicht konnte ich mit meinem Charme irgendetwas erreichen. Dafür hatte sie sich ja schon öfters empfänglich gezeigt.

Abends stand mein Entschluss fest. Ich würde zu Bella gehen und sehen, ob ich sie zum reden brachte.

Es war Montagmorgen und ich klingelte bei ihrem Appartement. Kurz schoss mir durch den Kopf, was ich tun würde, wenn Mike öffnete, aber das war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich bei dem Workaholic am Montagvormittag. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Bella in der Tür stand. Bei ihrem überraschten Blick kam mir sofort die letzte Begegnung wieder in den Sinn. Im Park hatte sie denselben Gesichtsausdruck gehabt wie jetzt. Ich war sofort wieder wütend, versuchte, aber gleichgültig auszusehen. Mein Blick glitt an ihr hinab. Sie hatte noch ihren Schlafanzug an, ein süßes kurzes Seidenset. Darüber ihren Morgenmantel. Heiß!

Sie bemerkte meine Musterung und bemühte sich ihr Schlafoutfit zu verbergen. Wortlos ging ich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung. Dort standen wir uns weiter stumm gegenüber. Ich musste erst mal meine Gedanken sammeln. Wie sollte ich so ein Gespräch anfangen? Darüber hatte ich mir davor keine Gedanken gemacht, wie mir jetzt bewusst wurde. Und ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass mich Bellas Anblick wieder so aufwühlte.

Ok, reiß dich zusammen Jazz!

Sie sah mich immer noch erwartungsvoll und verwirrt an. Also sprach ich das Erste aus was mir auf den Lippen lag: „Warum?"

Ich bemerkte, wie sie zusammenzuckte.

Oh, wie klug von mir. Was Besseres fällt dir nicht ein? Sehr diplomatisch, Trottel.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest ihn verlassen?" flüsterte ich und sah sie eindringlich an. Hatte sie das überhaupt jemals behauptet? Ich dachte darüber nach… aber konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Egal. Ich war doch nicht blöd. Ihr Verhalten hatte mir doch immer gezeigt wie ungern sie mit ihm zusammen war. Natürlich dachte ich, dass sie ihn verlassen würde.

„Verdammt, alles hatte daraufhin gedeutet!" murmelte ich vor mir hin. Ich sah sie wieder an. Fixierte sie mit meinem Blick. Sie hatte immer noch kein Wort gesagt, seit ich da war. Von neuem bahnte sich die Wut in mir einen Weg an die Oberfläche und meine Anschuldigungen brachen aus mir heraus.

Ich provozierte sie, drängte sie in die Ecke.

Irgendwann bestritt sie es nicht mehr und meine Vermutung, dass er etwas gegen sie in der Hand hatte wurde damit bestätigt.

Egal. Ich redete weiter auf sie ein. Wollte mich mit ihrem Eingeständnis nicht zufrieden geben. Das war nur ein Etappensieg. Ich wollte mehr. Alles. Die gesamte hässliche Wahrheit!

Ich provozierte sie also weiter.

Schnell hatte ich sie, wo ich wollte. Sie schnappte zurück, ging in die Defensive. Griff mich ebenfalls an. Einige Tiefschläge, auf die ich nichts erwidern konnte. Was mich das alles anging? Nichts. Da hatte sie Recht. Aber bei Gott, ich würde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sie den falschen Weg in ihrem Leben einschlug! Irgendjemand musste ihr doch mal vor Augen halten, was sie sich selbst antat. Was dieser Bastard ihr antat! Mittlerweile war mir egal, ob sie es mir erzählen würde oder Angela oder sonst wem. Selbst ein Psychiater wäre ein Anfang!

Irgendwann drehte sie sich um. Meine Anschuldigungen wurden ihr zu viel.

Ok, so kam ich nicht weiter. Aber fürs erste war zufrieden mit ihren Eingeständnissen. Das würde sie auf jeden Fall zum Nachdenken bringen. Da war ich mir sicher.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich und meine Emotionen wieder im Zaum. Sie fuhr wieder herum und blickte mich mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen an. Fuck war sie sexy! Wenn ich schon bei dem Kätzchen Bella hart wurde, war es nichts gegen Bella Raubkatze! Ich konnte mein Grinsen nicht verbergen.

Was ich wollte, fragte sie.

Bei Gott, Baby, dich! Und zwar jetzt und hier auf deinem Wohnzimmerboden!

Die Hitze des Gesprächs hatte umgeschlagen und bog eine vollkommen andere Richtung ein. Mein Jagdinstinkt war geweckt, wie sie plötzlich so verwirrt und verzweifelt vor mir stand in einem Hauch von Nichts. Ihr Morgenmantel nur noch von dem Knoten um ihre Taille gehalten offenbarte ihre sinnlichen Kurven. Der Kontrast zu der blauen Seide ließ ihre cremige, zarte Haut fast leuchten. Das Gespräch war vergessen.

Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. Für jeden Schritt den ich vorwärts ging, machte sie einen zurück. Bald versperrte ihr die Wand jeden weiteren Fluchtweg und sie war mir ausgeliefert.

Meine Lippen berührten Ihre. Sofort spürte ich da wieder dieses Verlangen. Sie war unglaublich. Was tat er nur mit ihr, dass sie auf jede noch so kleine Zuneigung mit einem solchen Verlangen reagierte? Sperrte er sie in einem Käfig ein?

Ihr Verlangen beeinflusste meins. Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tat. Konnte nicht mehr aufhören, ihr zu geben was sie wollte. Also machte ich weiter. Schmeckte sie, wo ich nur konnte. Nahm jede erreichbare Stelle, die sich mir bot in Besitz. Ihr Stöhnen brachte mich schier um den Verstand, aber ich riss mich zusammen. Irgendwo in meinem Kopf sagte mir eine Stimme, dass ich was Falsches tat. Ich blendete sie aus und machte weiter.

Meine Hände begannen wie von selbst zu wandern. Glitten immer tiefer an ihr hinab. Als würde Bella sie mit ihren wohligen Seufzern dorthin dirigieren, wo sie sie brauchte.

Ich war kurz davor, die Kontrolle über meinem ganzen Körper zu verlieren, als meine Finger in sie eintauchten. Fuck! Sie fühlte sich besser an, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Feuchtigkeit und Hitze erschien in diesem Moment Himmel auf Erden zu sein.

Und sie war so eng! Wenn ich schon bei meinen Fingern ein solch enges Gefühl hatte, wie würde es sich erst anfühlen, wenn…

Stopp! Daran durfte ich jetzt nicht denken! Sonst würde ich mich innerhalb Sekunden in ihr versenken. Scheiß auf jede Vorsicht, Vorspiel oder sonst was!

Ich rief mich wieder zur Vernunft und ließ meine Hände beenden, was sie begonnen hatten. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kam hart. Wow, dieser Anblick würde mich wohl noch einige Zeit verfolgen. Bellas Orgasmusblick, Wahnsinn! Und die Laute, die sie dazu von sich gab! Völlig von Sinnen. Ich sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihren Orgasmus ausritt, wie ihr schwerer Atem ihre Brust hob und senkte. Ihr Blick danach, immer noch völlig verschleiert von Lust und doch auch überrascht von der Intensität ihres Höhepunktes. Ihre Mundwinkel zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln angehoben, ließen mich grinsen. Ihr Blick konnte nur als Post-Orgasmus-Gesicht beschrieben werden.

Langsam zog ich meine Finger aus ihr zurück. Ich konnte nicht zurückhalten, was ich dann tat. Musste sie einfach schmecken. Mut großen Augen sah sie mir dabei zu, wie ich ihre Erregung von jedem einzelnen meiner Finger leckte. Sie schmeckte köstlich. Was mich mittlerweile bei Bella nicht mehr erstaunen sollte.

Mein Bewusstsein und Gewissen holte nach einiger Zeit wieder mit meinen Handlungen auf.

Was zum Teufel tat ich hier?

Ich hatte Bella gerade an der Wand überfallen! Damit nicht genug, stand ich jetzt hier vor ihr und leckte mir demonstrativ die Finger danach ab? Was war mit _„langsam vortasten", „abwarten, wie sie die Sache sieht" und „es ist noch zu früh" passiert?_

Ich musste verschwinden, bevor ich noch mehr die Kontrolle verlor.

Und schon wieder lief ich kopflos von Bella weg nach Hause.

Das wurde ja mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit. Wieso konnte ich nicht meine übliche Ruhe bewahren bei ihr? Das war sonst immer meine Stärke. Ich konnte meine Gefühle und Gedanken hinter einer Maske verbergen. Wenn andere heiß liefen und durchdrehten, blieb ich cool und gelassen. Das musste ich auch! Nicht auszudenken, wenn man sich im OP während man im Hirn eines Patienten steckte hetzen ließ und zu zittern anfing oder so! Es war Teil meines Berufs, cool zu bleiben.

Meine Gabe hatte mich auch bei Frauenangelegenheiten nie zuvor im Stich gelassen. Aber bei Bella schaltete sich meine Rationalität in letzter Zeit des Öfteren aus. Was eindeutig zu gefährlich war. Hoffentlich hatte ich mit dieser Aktion nicht alles vermasselt. Ich wusste nicht, wie erfahren und offen Bella in sexueller Hinsicht war und hoffte in dem Moment, dass sie beides war. So manche Frau hätte damit Probleme gehabt, sich von einem Mann einfach an eine Wand gelehnt Fingern zu lassen. Und nichts anderes hatte ich getan. Ich war ein Arschloch! Hoffentlich würde sie nicht zu Angela rennen und ihr alles erzählen. Dann wär ich spätestens morgen meine beste Freundin und meine Eier los! Autsch!

Nur Bellas Reaktion konnte mich etwas beruhigen. Sie war empfänglich für meine Berührungen gewesen. Äußerst empfänglich. Es musste ihr zumindest in dem Augenblick gefallen haben. Aber wie würde sie empfinden, wenn sie wieder bei Sinnen war?

Nach einer weiteren kalten Dusche und der Unterstützung vom guten alten Jonny Walker kam ich zu dem Schluss, jetzt erst mal nichts zu tun. Ich würde einfach abwarten, welche Wellen nach dieser Aktion schlagen würden. Wer weiß, vielleicht war Bella nicht prüde und hatte sich von dem Morgen ohne Traumata erholt?

Die restliche Woche verging ziemlich ereignislos. Von Bella hörte ich nichts. Einmal dachte ich es wäre aus um meine Männlichkeit, als Angie mich mit einer empörten Miene im Krankenhaus abfing. Doch dann schalt sie mich nur, dass ich ihr nichts über Bella alias Würmchen gesagt hatte. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen! Angela entmannte mich nicht und ich überstand die Woche ohne weitere neurologische Ausfälle. Mir kam zu Ohren, dass Bella und Alice auf einer Modenschau waren und Emmett sie mit zu einem seiner Spiele genommen hatte. Dies erleichterte mein Gewissen zunehmend. Der Vorfall würde wohl doch keine Folgen haben, wie befürchtet. Da hatte ich wohl noch einmal Glück gehabt!

Am Samstag saßen wir alle mal wieder bei Joe an der Bar. Keine besonderen Pläne für das Wochenende. Angela hatte angekündigt, dass auch Bella kommen würde. Wie sollte ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten? Ok, blöde Frage. Ich durfte mir ja nichts anmerken lassen. Besser, wie würde Bella sich verhalten? Ich würde mal wieder einfach abwarten müssen und den Abend einfach auf mich zu kommen. Abwarten, wie ich das hasste!

Die anderen unterhielten sich über die neueste Würmchenkolumne. Bella hatte die Fifth aufs Korn genommen. Aber ich war zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, um mich an ihren Tiraden zu beteiligen. Irgendwann versuchte Angie Bella zu erreichen. Handy aus. Komisch.

Dann das Gespräch mit Mike.

Ich dachte ich müsse mich übergeben. Bella war abgehauen.

FUCK!

Verdammt! Verdammt, Verdammt!

Wegen mir, schoss es mir sofort durch den Kopf. Ich hatte sie wahrscheinlich total vor den Kopf gestoßen mit meiner Aktion. Wie konnte ich auch nur so blöd sein und mich so gehen lassen? Und jetzt war sie weg. Angela, war am Boden zerstört und machte sich ihre eigenen Vorwürfe und ich konnte ihr noch nicht mal die Wahrheit erzählen und sie erleichtern!

Was hatte ich getan?

Aber andererseits, Bella war erst seit Freitag verschwunden. Vier Tage später. Und die anderen hatten erzählt, dass Bella total ausgelassen und gut drauf war. War überhaupt ICH der Grund für ihr Verschwinden? War noch etwas anderes vorgefallen? Hatte das Arschloch irgendetwas damit zu tun? Hatte er ihr irgendetwas angetan? Von welchen Anzeichen redete Angela? Hatte Bella ihr etwas erzählt? Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich jetzt. Und ich hasste es, auf so viele Fragen keine Antworten zu wissen! Bin ich hier bei Jeopardy gelandet!

Und wo war Bella überhaupt? Wir tappten alle im Dunkeln.

Nach einiger Zeit klingelte Angies Handy. Es war Bella. Wir atmeten alle erleichtert auf und hörten dem Gespräch zu. Sie war in Forks, bei Jake. Jake? Wer zum Teufel war Jake? Sie hatte ihn mir gegenüber nie erwähnt. Oder doch, warte da war etwas!

Bella hatte Mike aus dem Bett geworfen? Yes! Hatte mein Besuch doch auch eine gute Wirkung gehabt! Das brachte mich zum Grinsen. Ok, mehr als eine gute Wirkung! Ich hörte dem Telefonat weiter zu. Erleichterter als zuvor.

Danach erzählte uns Angela von Jake. Er war also Bellas früherer bester Freund. Das hatte etwas Gutes. Vielleicht würde er helfen die alte Bella zurück zu holen. Aber hatte ich richtig gehört, alle hielten sie für ein Paar damals….

„Womöglich bist du zu sehr in die aktuelle Situation involviert!" WAS? Ich konnte nicht anders, als Alice überrascht anzusehen und zu meinem Entsetzen blickte sie direkt mich an. Als hätte sie genau das mit ihrer Aussage bezwecken wollen. Sofort wurde ich misstrauisch. Wusste Alice etwas? Hatte Bella ihr etwas erzählt? War sie mir auf die Schliche gekommen?

Auf Emmetts Kommentar, vielleicht hätte sie einen anderen, hätte ich mich fast an meinem Bier verschluckt. Oh Em, wenn du wüsstest!

Gegen Ende waren wir alle nicht viel schlauer. Sollte ich versuchen sie zu kontaktieren? Würde sie überhaupt mit mir reden wollen? Was genau war der Auslöser für Bellas Flucht? Hatte es etwas mit dem großen Geheimnis zu tun?

Fuck, Bella! Was ist so schlimm, dass du so weit gehst?

Die Woche verging relativ schleppend. Das einzige Zeichen von Bella war eine nichtssagende Email an Angela, in der sie schrieb, dass es ihr gut ging. Kein Wort des Warums! Angela war nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie sich sogar krankschreiben lassen, da sie wirklich nur noch über Angela nachdachte. Ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen, genauso wie Ben, doch es half nichts. Immer wieder musste ich ihr dabei ins Gesicht lügen und ich hasste es.

Die ganze Aktion hatte alles in ein anderes Licht gerückt. Mein Plan kam mir jetzt immer bescheuerter vor. Inwieweit mein Zutun für diese Welle mitverantwortlich war, konnte ich kaum abschätzen. Auch wenn ich mir einredete Mike wäre Schuld, so wusste ich, dass es nicht die Wahrheit sein konnte. Dass ich mir etwas vormachte!

Ich in meiner eigenen Überheblichkeit hatte nie mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Hatte ich nicht zwischenzeitlich gemerkt, dass dort irgendetwas Verletzliches in Bella steckte?

Ich saß gerade im Joe's, und trank noch ein Bier als Absacker nach einem anstrengenden Tag. Gerade eben war eine Komapatientin erwacht und die neurologische Untersuchung ergab, dass sie halbseitig gelähmt bleiben würde. Eine junge Frau von zwanzig Jahren, die wohl wegen eines einzigen kurzen Augenblicks ihr Leben im Rollstuhl verbringen musste. Das war das Los eines Chirurgen. Man tat was man konnte, aber gerade Hirnoperationen waren unberechenbar. Es war eben keine Blinddarmoperation, bei der der Blinddarm einfach mal rausgenommen, dann wieder alles zugeflickt wurde und gut war es.

In Gedanken versunken trank ich mein Bier, das Nachdenken über meine Arbeit lenkte mich von anderen Problemen ab und ich flüchtete mich in diese. Ich spürte eine Bewegung neben mir und meine Augen wurden groß, als sich ausgerechnet Mike neben mich setzte. Sofort bemerkte ich, wie sich meine Fäuste unter dem Tisch zusammenballten.

Suchte er hier nach Bella? Er blickte kurz zu mir rüber und ich erkannte sofort, dass er ziemlich einen sitzen hatte. Er exte ein Glas Wodka in ziemlich großen Zügen. Keinerlei Erkennung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. Wusste er nicht mehr, wer ich war oder was?

Wir kamen ins Gespräch und er fing sofort an über das Verschwinden von Bella zu lamentieren und rum zu jammern. Ich dachte mir, wenn er schon so gesprächig ist, dann soll er mal! Wann würde sich je wieder so eine Gelegenheit bieten. Vielleicht würde ich so herausfinden, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war! Bella war einfach ein Rätsel. Da dachte ich, ich hätte sie durchschaut und dann kam sowas. Natürlich wir die Sache bei ihr zu Hause etwas forsch von mir gewesen, doch wer haute daraufhin einfach ab? Vielleicht kam ja jetzt so heraus, dass er schuld gewesen war! Würde mein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen!

Das Problem war, ich machte mir wirklich Gedanken um sie. Zwar hatte ich anfangs den Plan, sie zu verführen doch zwischenzeitlich ist sie wirklich zu einer guten Freundin geworden. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ging hier einfach nicht mehr. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich mit solchen Reaktionen rechnen musste!

Ich entspannte mein Gesicht und versuchte undurchschaubar zu wirken, doch was jetzt von Mike kam, zog mir doch nahezu den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Es begann harmlos von seiner Verliebtheit in der High-School. Was mich wunderte, dass er so von ihr schwärmte. Ich hatte ihn eigentlich nicht so eingeschätzt. Er hörte sich verliebt an. Er kam mir wie ein Häufchen Elend vor. Doch ich hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm.

Doch dann wurde es heftig. Zum Glück war er zu besoffen um zu merken, dass ich mich nahezu an der Theke festhielt. Bella hatte Drogen genommen? Amphetamine? Im Kopf ging ich sofort die Symptome durch, die mir von meinen Studium noch im Gedächtnis waren. Das war es also, das große Geheimnis. Irgendwie hatte ich mir so etwas gedacht. Irgendwie! Sie hatte also von einem Arzt Antidepressiva bekommen? Vielleicht sollte man bei diesem einmal nachhaken.

Eigentlich war es verständlich, dass man nach traumatischen Erlebnissen so etwas nahm. Angela war auch ziemlich depressiv gewesen, doch wir konnten ihr zum Glück helfen. Doch Bella hatte es nicht bei den verschriebenen Antidepressiva gelassen. Sie hat zu härteren Sachen gegriffen. Aber immerhin keine wirklich harten Drogen.

Fuck! Hätte ich das gewusst, ich hätte sie nie so bedrängt! Ich war der größte Egoist, den es auf der Welt gab!

_Verdammt Bella, warum hast du dich nicht an Angela gewendet?_

Aber eine Überdosis? Da sah die Sache schon wieder ganz anders aus. War es ein Selbstmordversuch gewesen?

Was Bella hatte zum Zeitpunkt des Unfalls mit ihren Eltern telefoniert? Ich versuchte mir kurz vor zustellen, dass ich meinen Eltern beim Sterben zuhören musste. Fuck! Lieber nicht daran denken! Natürlich fragte sie sich selber, ob sie Schuld hatte. Oh Verdammt! Warum wusste Angela nicht davon? Das war doch schon vor Yale passiert. Zu der Zeit, als Angela und Bella in Forks gewesen waren. Wie konnte Angela das nicht wissen?

_Bella, was hast du noch alles verheimlicht?_

Und dann woher hatte sie das Geld für die ganzen Drogen? Doch Mike beantwortete diese Frage ziemlich schnell. Das ganze Geld für Yale hatte sie ausgegeben? Das wurde ja immer schlimmer!

Er lieh ihr dann Geld. Somit musste sie sich nicht an Angela wenden. Und er hatte sie damit in der Hand. Im selben Augenblick, wo mir der Gedanke kam, bestätigte er es auch schon. Er hatte sie also überredet mit ihm zusammen zu bleiben. Kein plötzliches Verliebtsein von Bellas Seite aus. Sie hatte sich an ihn geklammert, weil sie am Boden war und er hat einfach noch eins drauf gesetzt.

Berechnendes Arschloch! Aus meinen Fingern wich das Blut, als sich meine Fäuste immer mehr zusammenpressten.

Sagt ihr, sie sei nicht gut genug, obwohl er wusste, wie brillant sie war? Fuck, das wurde ja immer schlimmer.

Am liebsten würde ich ihm eine reinschlagen. Noch nie in meinen Leben, hatte ich so den Wunsch verspürt, jemanden zu schlagen. Natürlich gab es Situationen, wo ich mich für Angela oder Rose geprügelt hatte, doch jetzt. So ein berechnender Drecksack! Und ich musste jetzt auch noch gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, weil er das große Geheimnis ausspuckte. Ich durfte das nicht verpassen.

Er war unfruchtbar und Bella vollkommen ahnungslos? Oh Mike, du hast keine Ahnung was du mir hier gerade an Munition lieferst. Man musste sich einmal vorstellen, er redete ihr ein, dass sie labil ist, dass es besser ist nicht zu arbeiten und er wusste, dass er niemals Kinder zeugen konnte. Sie sollte also zu Hause Däumchen drehen und ewig warten, bis es für sie zu spät war? Was sollte so ein Scheiß bitte? Er hielt sie absichtlich klein! Er machte sie nieder! Wie konnte er sie nur so behandeln?

Das große Problem war, sie ließ es mit sich machen! Wie konnte sie das nicht sehen? Aber Mike lag falsch. Wenn ich mir das genau überlegte, dann musste Bella mit ihren zwei Studien total beschäftigt gewesen sein. Sie hatte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken wollen oder einfach keine Zeit gehabt dafür. Sie verdrängte es! Doch jetzt dachte sie nach. Und ich musste nicht lange überlegen, wer oder was der Auslöser war dafür. Das war alles gar nicht gut. Viel zu kompliziert!

Mike meinte sie entglitt ihm, seitdem sie hier wohnte. Dachte Angela und meine Familie seien schuld daran. Doch er kannte nicht den wahren Grund! Sie entglitt ihm wegen mir! Auch wenn mir jetzt klar wurde, dass mein Verhalten im Nachhinein gesehen unter aller Sau gewesen ist, hatte es zumindest ein Gutes.

_Freiheitsfanatiker. Wie lassen sie einfach nur so sein, wie sie ist. Nicht wie du, Dreckssack!_

Es geschah ihm Recht, dass sie ihm davongelaufen ist. Es war das Beste was sie hatte tun können! Naja fast! Und Jake war wohl genau die richtige Anlaufstelle. Natürlich konnte sie nicht zu Angela. Wenn ich er Grund war, dass sie abgehauen ist? Aber warum erzählte sie es ihr nicht einfach? Warum nahm sie in ihrer Situation Rücksicht auf mich?

Ich musste sie dazu bringen, dass sie es Angela erzählte. Zumindest das mit den Drogen! Ok, sieben Jahre waren ein lange Zeit. Aber sie brauchte hier jemanden, mit dem sie darüber reden konnte. Jemanden der ihr nichts einredete und nicht nur an sich dachte. Nicht wie ich! Ich verdammt noch mal, dachte nur an mich!

Es würde mir recht geschehen, wenn sie Angie Alles erzählte und ich beide verlieren würde. Das ist es was passieren würde. Angie würde nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken in dieser Situation. Da brauchte ich nicht einmal zu hoffen. Und ich Idiot ließ mich nur von meinen Schwanz steuern. Es war es nicht wert gewesen? Doch woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sie so zerbrechlich ist?

_Weil du ihre verletzlichen Phasen lieber für deinen eigenen Vorteil ausgenutzt hast! Du bist nicht besser als er!_

Mike faselte von Jake, weil er Angst hatte, dass Bella in Forks war! Ich musste schmunzeln, da Mike genau das Befürchtete, was gerade geschehen war. Dass Bella bei Jake war! Mir kam meine Irritation in den Kopf, wie Angela den Namen erwähnte, als sie mit Bella nach deren Verschwinden telefonierte. Vielleicht war es wirklich das einzig Richtige gewesen. Fern von all den Problemen, die sie aktuell hatte einschließlich Meinerwenigkeit!

Ich hoffte dieser Jake würde sich auf Bella konzentrieren. Er würde Mike in der Luft zerreißen.

_Mike du hast keine Ahnung, mit wem du gerade redest. Doch bevor ich dir die Zähne ausschlagen werde soll Bella zum Zug kommen! Glaub ja nicht, dass sie zu dir zurückkehren wird. Nicht nach diesem Gespräch hier!_

Mike zerbrach ein Glas, stand dann auf. Wenn er nicht bald gehen würde, würde ich ihm sicher eine verpassen. Doch ich hatte keine Lust mich, dass er mich erkannte. Er dachte ja ich wäre irgendein Fremder. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, wie manipulativ er ihr gegenüber war. Es war wichtig erst einmal mit Bella zu reden, nicht dass Mike das dann irgendwie hindrehen konnte. Er wusste anscheinend genau, wie er ihre Knöpfe drückte!

Schlecht für ihn, dass er in mir einen ebenbürtigen Gegner gefunden hatte! Bella musste wissen, dass wir hinter ihr standen. Und Angela, ich konnte es ihr nicht erzählen, doch ich hoffte dass Bella es ihr erzählen würde. Ich musste ihr irgendwie ins Gewissen reden.

Mike verabschiedete sich, doch ich war bereits in meinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Als erstes holte ich das Handy raus und schrieb ihr eine Nachricht, dass ich mit ihr reden musste und sie auf sich aufpassen sollte. Das hier würde ich nicht unter dem Tisch fallen lassen! Auch wenn ich Scheiße gebaut hatte, Bella würde die Wahrheit erfahren!

Erneut kam der Wunsch ihm nachzugehen und ihn einmal quer durch das Alphabet zu vermöbeln, doch ich riss mich zusammen! Er hat es immerhin geschafft ihr diesen zweiten Ring anzustecken. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er es bewerkstelligt hatte. Wollte nicht wissen, zu was er fähig war! Ich konnte mich nicht zu erkennen geben!

Geistesgegenwärtig bestellte ich mir dann noch ein Bier und war froh, dass die anderen nicht da waren. Mein Kopf war total überfüllt. Wieder dachte ich über Bellas Zustand nach. Jetzt mit diesem zusätzlichen Wissen! Mit allen Puzzelteilen die fehlten. Mike hatte zwar gesagt, dass sie die letzten Jahre nichts genommen hatte, doch man konnte sich nie sicher sein. Soweit ich wusste, war der Missbrauch von Aufputschmittelen nicht so leicht zu erkennen.

Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, war sie gerade im absoluten Gefühlschaos und ergriff drastische Maßnahmen um dem zu entkommen.

Sie hatte Mike aus dem Schlafzimmer gekickt nach meiner selbstsüchtigen Aktion. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, oder? Ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, ob ihre Flucht dies bedeutete.

Trotzdem ihre Drogenvergangenheit machte sie verletzlicher und gefährdeter. Ich wollte aktuell nicht der sein, der sie noch mehr verletzte. Hatte ich mir nicht vorgenommen, einen Rückzieher zu machen, wenn die Sache zu heikel wurde? Es war sowieso schon zu kompliziert, da sie Angelas Schwester war. Und natürlich war das Unweigerliche passiert.

Wie ich bereits vorhergesehen hatte, wurde sie von allen in ihr Herz geschlossen. Jetzt würde mich nicht nur Angela zur Sau machen! Emmett hatte nie die Hand gegen mich erhoben, doch jetzt war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher! Zusätzlich dazu das mit den Drogen, ich konnte das einfach nicht machen. So ein Egoist war ich auch wieder nicht! Ich musste von meinen Plan Abstand nehmen. Irgendwie musste ich sie aus meinen Kopf bekommen. Sie ist doch auch nur irgendeine Frau und ich wollte nur mit ihr ins Bett. Wir könnten dann Freunde sein. Einfach nur Freunde. So würde ich ihr besser helfen können.

_Warum gefiel mir dieser Gedanke überhaupt nicht? _

Außerdem, wenn ich sie einmal gehabt hätte, würde sich bestimmt herausstellen, dass sie wie jede andere war. Es würde nur Schaden anrichten. Es war die Sache einfach nicht wert! Ich konnte das einfach nicht riskieren.

„Hey, Dr. Cullen!" wurde ich von einer weiblichen Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Etwas genervt drehte ich mich um, als ich Maria erblickte. Sie war eine Krankenschwester der Unfallchirurgie. Aus den Augenwinkeln, sah ich ihre Freundinnen Lucy und Nettie, ebenfalls Krankenschwestern, die amüsiert kicherten.

„So allein hier, Dr. Cullen?" hörte ich Maria flirten und das von Maria. Normalerweise war sie doch die Schüchterne. Und da kam mir ein Gedanke. Wenn ich abschalten wollte, nahm ich mir doch auch normalerweise eine Frau.

Und Maria war sehr nett. Und sie flirtete ja bereits mit mir! Es würde nicht einmal viel Arbeit machen. Und jetzt wo Bella off Limits war, was konnte mich noch halten?

Moment, hatte das mich bis jetzt davon abgehalten? Quatsch, das war einfach nur eine Phase gewesen! Zufall! Und es wurde Zeit, dass ich wieder meinen Spaß hatte, oder? Ich setzte mein Casanovagrinsen auf, wie es Angie nannte. Es verfehlte nie seine Wirkung.

„Das könnte man ändern!" stieg ich auf ihre Anmache ein. Maria war eine hübsche Frau, eigentlich eher die Nachdenkliche. Ich hätte sie nicht so eingeschätzt, dass sie mich so direkt ansprach. Aber stille Wasser waren bekanntlich tief! Vielleicht wirklich die perfekte Ablenkung?

Ermutigt von meiner Antwort setzte sie sich zu mir. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie jetzt, dass ich ihr einen Drink bestellte. Doch ich hatte keine Lust auf Smalltalk. Zu viel Gerede von ihrer Seite aus würde mich nicht von meinen Gedanken abbringen. Ich brauchte einfach wieder einen guten Fick! Damit würde ich Bella aus meinen Gedanken vertreiben können.

„Maria!" ich lehnte mich zu ihr herüber, glücklich ihren Namen zu wissen. Ich hasste es Frauen mit Kosenamen anzusprechen. Zu persönlich. Doch wenn man vergessen hatte wie jemand hieß der einzige Ausweg. Nichts ließ eine Frau schneller weglaufen, als ihren Namen nicht zu wissen oder noch schlimmer, sie mit den falschen Namen anzusprechen.

„Wollen wir vielleicht woanders hingehen! Ich habe heute keine Lust auf zu viele Leute! Zu viel Stress im Krankenhaus!" kam es direkt von mir. Es war immerhin nur eine halbe Lüge! Maria roch nach einem schweren Parfum, ich hatte es schon öfters gerochen. Ihre Haarfarbe erinnerte mich an Bella. Oh ja, es war wirklich an der Zeit!

„Um, wir können zu mir gehen, ich wohne nur drei Minuten von hier entfernt! Ich habe eine Flasche Wein kalt stehen!" sie klang noch etwas unsicher, doch ich würde sie schon rumkriegen. Und es lief ja einfacher als erwartet, sie nahm mich mit zu sich nach Hause. Ich bezweifelte aber, dass wir zum Trinken kommen würden. Zufrieden mit mir selber nahm ich den letzten Schluck aus meiner Bierflasche.

Maria holte ihre Jacke bei ihren Freundinnen, während ich mich schon einmal zum Ausgang begab. Genug mit diesen ganzen Verführungsspielchen jetzt. Es war Zeit wieder zur Sache zu kommen. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht, es so weit kommen zu lassen? Zwei Monate ohne Sex hatte es gebracht sonst nichts. Ich wollte doch nur Unverfängliches.

Maria kam aus dem Joe's heraus. Sie sah angespannt aus. Ich kannte das Verhalten, es war nichts Neues. Frauen mochten es nicht, wenn sie als Einfach zu haben galten. Es war nicht mein Problem. Ich hing es normalerweise nicht an die große Glocke. Die Frauen wussten worauf sie sich mit mir einließen, warum dann die ganze Anspannung immer.

Hatte Bella gewusst, worauf sie sich eingelassen hat? Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass ich mich hier so verhalten hatte, dass die Fronten klar waren. Es war nichts klar gewesen. Aber trotzdem es konnte ihr nicht unbekannt gewesen, wie ich war.

Trotzdem, ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht richtig verhalten hatte.

„Es ist in die Richtung!" sagte Maria jetzt, als sie sich neben mir einfand. Ich lief neben ihr her. Ihre Hand fasste ich nicht, ich legte keinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Zu intim, zu persönlich. Nicht das was ich wollte.

_Nicht von Maria!_

Ich hatte gehört, dass sie sich gerade von ihrem langjährigen Freund getrennt hatte. Er hatte sie anscheinend betrogen. Für mich war das praktisch. Das bedeutete nur, dass sie aktuell bestimmt nichts Festes suchte sondern einfach nur Ablenkung.

Umso einfacher für mich! Kein Stress danach! Keine Bella! Keine Angela im Nacken!

„Was war im Krankenhaus los, dass du so viel Stress hattest?" fragte Maria nun vorsichtig nach. Wenn ich wollte, dass hier noch etwas lief musste ich wohl oder übel etwas gesprächiger werden. Ich erzählte ihr also von der Komapatientin, die halbseitig gelähmt war.

„Du siehst sehr mitgenommen aus!" sie hörte sich überrascht an.

„Überrascht dich das? Man versucht alles in der Operation um dann Wochen später fest zu stellen, dass man dem Patienten zwar das Leben gerettet hat, doch dann ist dieser gelähmt. Mit zwanzig? Es ist einfach frustrierend!" Sie musste ja nicht alle meine Gedanken kennen. Zu viel Persönliches gehörte nicht in einen One-Night-Stand.

„Aber oft wachen sie doch auch ohne bleibende Schäden auf? Man weiß es eben nicht und muss es einfach versuchen!"

Ich war nicht überrascht, dass sie so darüber dachte. Sie war mir immer etwas nachdenklicher vorgekommen.

„Wenn es keine Heilungschancen geben würde, würde ich das nicht machen. Natürlich hätte ich mir ein einfacheres Gebiet aussuchen können bzw. eine Disziplin, die weniger Todesfälle zur Folge hat, doch ich bin gut mit den Händen, warum sollte ich das nicht nutzen?"

„Ich finde es bewundernswert. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, meine Eltern hätten mir das Studium bezahlen können!"

„Du wolltest Ärztin werden?" fragte ich verwundert nach.

„Ja, aber wie gesagt keine Chance. Nicht jeder kann sich das leisten. Immerhin kostet das Studium um die 250.000 Dollar. Und das nur an einer normalen Uni! Aber reden wir nicht von ungelegten Eiern. Wir sind da!"

Wir standen vor einem etwas heruntergekommenen Haus.

„Ich wohne hier mit ein paar Freunden zusammen. Sie sind aber über das Wochenende ausgeflogen!" sagte sie, als wir die Treppe hochliefen. Ich sagte darauf nichts. Es war gut, dass sie alleine war. Ich hatte ungern Gesellschaft, auch wenn es nur nebenan war. Irgendwie wollte ich diesmal nicht gesehen werden.

Wir betraten die kleine Wohnung. Sie war aufgeräumt und trotz der etwas ärmlichen Verhältnisse sehr wohnlich. Wohnungen in Manhattan waren teuer. Ich wunderte mich, dass sie sich überhaupt eine leisten konnte.

„Ich gehe mal den Wein holen!" sagte sie wieder unsicher. Doch das war jetzt zu viel. Das wurde alles schon zu persönlich. Ich musste handeln. Ich griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Sie ließ sich willig zu mir ziehen.

Der erste Gedanke, der mir in den Kopf trat war, sie ist größer als Bella. Ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder, konzentrierte mich auf die Frau vor mir. Sie atmete schwer. Ihre Lippen waren vor Erwartung leicht geöffnet. Es würde so einfach werden!

Meine Hände wanderten zu ihren Schultern und ich schob die dünne Jacke von ihren Schultern. Da wir noch an der Tür standen, presste ich sie mit meinen Körper gegen diese.

Kurz darauf griff ich in ihre Haare, zog sie näher zu mir. Sollte ich sie küssen? Bei Bella war das ja kein Problem gewesen.

Ihr Parfum stieg mir in die Nase. Irgendein schwerer Duft.

Ihre glatten Haare in meinen Fingern fühlten sich schwer an.

Und meine Lippen trafen die ihren.


	17. Chapter 17

JPOV

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _

_Ihre Lippen fühlten sich falsch an._

_Oh, verdammt!_

_Sie schmeckte falsch! _

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

_Ihre Haare waren keine seidigen Locken! _

_Es war falsch! Falsch! Fuck! _

Ein einziges Bild war in meinen Kopf! Jegliche Erregung wie weggeblasen!

„Bella!"

Ich hörte einen entsetzten Aufschrei! Hatte ich das laut ausgesprochen? Egal! Ich ließ von Maria ab, als ob ich mich verbrannt hätte, angewidert! Schnell befand ich mich mindestens einen Meter entfernt von ihr.

Versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen! Chaos! Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein! Wie hatte ich das nicht merken können?

„Bella? Bella? Wie bitte?" Maria schnaubte empört.

Verdammt ich hatte es wirklich laut ausgesprochen!

„Warum gehst du mit mir mit, wenn du eigentlich eine Andere willst? Hättest du dir das nicht vorher überlegen können?" beschuldigte mich Maria jetzt. „Man sieht es dir doch an, du siehst aus, als ob du dich schuldig fühlst!"

Vorher überlegen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es da etwas zum überlegen gab. Ich ignorierte sie einfach. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, wäre ich nicht mitgegangen, oder doch? Fühlte ich mich schuldig?

_Ja, verdammt! Fuck! Das konnte doch nicht sein!_

„Na toll, jetzt redest du nicht einmal! War's das jetzt? Die spezielle Cullen Behandlung? Einfach alle Frauen wie den letzten Dreck behandeln. In der Haut dieser Bella will ich wirklich nicht stecken!"

Ich zuckte ungewollt zusammen, als sie das sagte. Was sollte ich darauf antworten? Sie hatte doch Recht! Marias Augen waren zusammengekniffen vor Wut. Ich hätte Enttäuschung von ihr erwartet.

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, drehte ich mich in meiner Fassungslosigkeit einfach um und öffnete die Tür.

„Na wunderbar! Der tolle Dr. Cullen hat nicht mal eine Entschuldigung für seine Eroberungen übrig, die er wie eine vergammelte Schuhsohle behandelt! Lässt sie ohne ein Wort einfach stehen! Ich hatte dir überhaupt nichts getan. Ich hatte dich nicht gezwungen mit mir zu kommen! Ich hoffe diese Bella sieht schnell, was für ein Arschloch du bist!"

Ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Maria traf keine Schuld. Trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht entschuldigen. Zu sehr rasten meine Gedanken. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir, musste hier einfach weg.

Wohin jetzt? Nach Hause! Ich konnte jetzt mit niemanden reden! Mit wem bitte auch? Ich musste erst einmal verstehen, was da gerade passiert war.

Nichts war passiert und trotzdem so verdammt viel! Alle Anzeichen waren da gewesen. Und jetzt das mit Maria. Noch nie in meinen Leben hatte ich einen Rückzieher gemacht. Warum bin ich eigentlich zu Anfang überhaupt mit ihr mitgegangen? Um mir selber etwas zu beweisen? Dass ich immer noch der Alte war? Na der Schuss ist ja verdammt nach hinten losgegangen. Eine Phase, dass ich nicht lache! Es kam mir jetzt so absurd vor, dass ich überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war Maria abzuschleppen.

Maria hatte Recht! Ich war ein Arschloch. Und ein verdammt manipulatives dazu. Ich war nicht besser als Mike. Ich hatte Bella genauso manipuliert wie er. Mein ganzer Plan war nach hinten losgegangen.

Ich stöhnte bei den Gedanken an unsere letzte Begegnung. Die Aussage, mit der ich sie zurückgelassen hatte war damals eindeutig gewesen. Jetzt explodierte sie vor meinen Augen. Was sollte sie jetzt auch denken? Natürlich, dass sie war wie jede andere. Doch sie war es nicht und ich hatte es nicht kapiert.

Ich war so verdammt noch mal bescheuert! Ich brauchte unbedingt einen Drink. Ich lief schneller und erreichte etwa fünf Minuten später meine Wohnung. Als erstes goss ich mir bei der Minibar einen Scotch ein und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Es war nicht genug!

Mein ganzer Plan löste sich in Luft auf. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben wusste ich nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Ich wusste ja selber nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Nur dass Bella mir mehr bedeutete, das konnte ich nicht mehr abstreiten. Schnell goss ich mir noch einmal ein Glas ein. Ich war so verdammt gefickt!

Ich hätte es erkennen sollen. Wann in meinen Leben hatte eine Frau von Anfang an so eine Anziehungskraft auf mich gehabt. Nie! Und ich vermasselte mit meinen selbstgerechten Verhalten alles. Brachte die Frau, die mir wirklich etwas bedeutete dazu, weg zu laufen. Ich verdiente sie einfach nicht!

Doch ich konnte es nicht leugnen. Ich war ein egoistisches Schwein und wollte sie für mich.

Ich musste jetzt alles richtig machen! Doch wie sollte ich das anstellen? Es war nicht so, dass ich viel Ahnung in diesen Dingen hatte. Und ich musste Bellas Situation berücksichtigen. Ich durfte nichts überstürzten, sie nicht drängen. Das hieß aber, dass ich die Kontrolle aufgeben musste. Sie würde erst einmal Vertrauen zu mir aufbauen müssen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass ich erst einmal nur ein guter Freund sein würde. Sie brauchte jetzt Verständnis, musste es Angela erzählen, Mike abschießen. Das hatte jetzt Priorität!

Das hieß jetzt geduldig sein, auch wenn es mir schwerfallen würde.

Ich setzte mich an meinem Laptop und schaute in medizinische Akten über Amphetamine. Ich hatte noch ein ungefähres Bild aus der Studienzeit doch jetzt hieß es dieses Wissen aufzufrischen.

Mir fiel der Ordner mit Fotos ins Auge und ich öffnete ihn. Als ich die Bilder betrachtete, die ich bei unserem Ausflug gemacht hatte, sinnierte ich wieder über das Geschehene. Hatte ich nicht zu der Zeit wenigstens doch etwas richtig gemacht? Ich hatte sie diesen Abend nicht zum Sex gedrängt.

_Sex! Jetzt war es schon Sex und nicht mehr ficken. Ich war so was von geliefert. _

Ich hätte es damals schon merken müssen. Sie war nachts in meinen Armen gelegen und ich fand es schön, auch wenn mein verdrehtes Gehirn damals dachte, alles wäre ein Mittel zum Zweck.

Sie war die erste Frau, die in diesem Bett geschlafen hatte. OK Angela vielleicht, als sie nach New York zog und noch keine Wohnung hatte. Aber das zählte nicht. Ich nahm nie eine Frau mit nach Hause. Mein Bett war mein Heiligtum. Und was hatte ich getan. Ich hatte sie hineingetragen und sie in den Armen zu halten, hatte sich nicht gerade angefühlt, als ob ich mein Bett entweiht hatte. Ich war so blind gewesen.

Und Angela, verdammt. Wenn das mit Bella wirklich etwas werden würde, wie sollte ich ihr diese ganze Heimlichtuerei erklären. Es war doch vorprogrammiert, dass sie das falsch auffassen würde. Als ob ich etwas zu verbergen hatte! Ich hatte mir wirklich mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Nur jetzt war der Zug abgefahren. Jetzt konnte ich nichts mehr sagen. Es war alles Bellas Entscheidung!

Erneut füllte ich mein Glas um mein Gedankenchaos zu betäuben. Fast wünschte ich mir, jetzt mit irgendwen über alles zu reden. Doch wen sollte ich es erzählen. Angela fiel aus. Rose, ich weiß nicht ob sie mir glauben würde.

Ich vertiefte mich in die Berichte über Missbrauch von Aufputschmitteln, trank nebenbei noch ein paar Scotch, bis ich mich irgendwann ins Bett legte. Ich hatte schon ziemlich einen sitzen, doch der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen.

_Hi Jazz! Ich bin ab heute Nachmittag zurück! Sag wenn du Zeit hast! B. _

_Da war sie. Die Nachricht, auf die ich schon die ganze Woche gewartet hatte. Ich hatte gezweifelt, dass sich sie überhaupt melden würde. Was würde jetzt auf mich zukommen? Wie würde sie sich verhalten? Wie sollte ich mich verhalten? Als erstes müsste ich sicherstellen, dass sie clean war. Die Kolumne war einfach zu ungenau gewesen. Und ihre Artikel waren wütend und ich wusste nicht gegen wen diese Wut gerichtet war. Ich schrieb schnell zurück, lange hatte ich nicht mehr Pause. Jeden Moment konnte sich mein Pager wieder bemerkbar machen. _

_Ich habe ab heute Nachmittag frei bis Montag! J_

_Einige Minuten später kam die Antwort: _

_Ich melde mich! Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen! B_

_Mein Vater pagte mich an, dass ein Patient am aufwachen war. Es war Zeit zu sehen, ob Schaden entstanden war oder nicht. In diesen Fall war ich hoffnungsvoll. Außerdem hoffte ich, dass die Arbeit mich ablenken würde. Nicht ohne Grund hatte ich diese Woche Extraschichten übernommen. _

_Der Patient wachte wirklich ohne bleibende Schäden aus. Es waren Momente, die man als Chirurg genoss, zu sehen, dass man helfen konnte._

_Als ich mich auf den Weg zur Umkleide machte, bemerkte ich, wie einige Krankenschwestern leise tuschelten und mich beobachten. Das war nichts Neues für mich und ich ignorierte sie einfach. Sollten sie doch über was weiß ich reden. Ich hatte besseres vor, als mich auf sie einzulassen. Ich würde Bella sehen! _

_Als ich zu Hause war, wartete ich nervös darauf, dass sie sich meldete. Zum Glück musste ich nicht lange warten__._

_Bist du zu Hause? Ich würde dann in zwei Stunden vorbeikommen! B. _

_Ich bin da! Komm einfach vorbei! J. _

_Zwei Stunden also. In zwei Stunden würde sich einiges entscheiden. Ich hoffte wirklich, sie würde ihre Sicht der Dinge erklären, vor allem wenn sie wusste, was ich erfahren hatte. Ich würde nicht versuchen, sie rumzukriegen diesmal. Es war Wichtiger zu reden! _

_Ich ging erst einmal duschen. Nach sechzehn Stunden Schicht war das verdammt nötig. Eigentlich hätte ich mich jetzt hingelegt, doch dafür war keine Zeit. Außerdem würde ich jetzt wohl kaum schlafen können. _

_Ich hasste es, dass ich mich hilflos fühlte. Bellas Reaktionen waren unberechenbar. Man sah ihr zwar teilweise an, wie sie sich fühlte, doch dann tat sie Dinge, die einem im Traum nicht einfallen würden. Es gab also keinerlei Möglichkeit sich irgendwie auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. In einem Moment schwamm sie noch mit dem Strom um im anderen eine vollkommene Kehrtwendung zu machen. Das Problem war, dass es mir gefiel aber gleichzeitig trieb es mich in den Wahnsinn. _

_Noch eine Stunde. So war es also auf glühenden Kohlen zu sitzen. Es erinnerte mich an den Tag, als Angela aus Forks nach dem tragischen Unglück zurückkam. Was für ein idiotischer Vergleich! Hier war niemand gestorben, verdammt! Reiß dich zusammen! _

_Irgendwann wurde ich von der Klingel aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Showtime, also! _

_Und sie stand vor der Tür, legere in einer Jeans und schwarzen T-Shirt, als hätte sie sich extra unauffällig angezogen. Und ihr Blick sprach Bände, heftete sich auf meine Lippen und sie küsste mich stürmisch. _

_Oh, Verdammt! Und da war es, das Gefühl, dass es sich richtig anfühlte. Ihr Geschmack, es stimmte einfach alles! Ich könnte mich in diesen Augenblick verlieren._

_Tausend Gedanken strömten in diesen Moment durch meinen Kopf. Wollte sie das Angebot, dass ich ihr gemacht hatte annehmen. Nein, nein, das war nicht richtig. Mein Angebot galt nicht mehr. Nicht auf diese Weise jedenfalls. Wir mussten reden. Ihre Lippen waren so weich! _

_Und verdammt, diese Attacke, könnte die auf Drogenmissbrauch hindeuten? Zu euphorisch! Ich musste das zuerst klären. _

_Auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, ich musste die Kontrolle bewahren. ‚__Wolltest du nicht die Kontrolle aufgeben?'__ hörte ich noch ein kleines Stimmchen, doch ich riss mich zusammen, löste ihre Arme von meinem Nacken. Wenn sie nicht so verdammt gut riechen würde. _

_Ich blickte ihr in die Augen, versuchte ihren gekränkten Blick zu ignorieren. Ich musste es einfach wissen, sicher gehen! _

„Woher weißt du es?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Hast du hinter mir her geschnüffelt?"

Was sollte ich darauf antworten. Lieber erst mal Nichts!

Erstmal sichergehen, aber das Licht war hier zu schlecht. Ich packte die Augenleuchte aus, die ich bereits vorsorglich in meiner Tasche hatte.

Sie reagierte wütend und beteuerte, dass sie nichts genommen hatte, fragte erneut nach woher ich es wusste. Wie sollte ich jetzt beginnen? Irgendwie lief das alles falsch. Warum musste sie auch immer so unvorhersehbar reagieren?

„Mike!" entfuhr es mir dann. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, fragte wer es noch wissen würde. Ich sah ihre Verwunderung, als ich ihr sagte, dass nur ich es wusste. Sie starrte mich ungläubig an. Glaubte sie mir nicht? Ich erklärte ihr woher ich es wusste.

Daraufhin hatte sie einen Wutausbruch. Immerhin eine vernünftige Reaktion, mit der ich gerechnet hatte.

„Egal! Wo ist der verdammte Ring? Du hast ihn gefunden, nicht wahr?" fragte sie jetzt zornig!

„Wieso brauchst du den Ring? Wie ich sehe trägst du den neuen auch nicht mehr!" fragte ich nach. Wollte sie zu ihm zurück? Hatte sie sich in Forks für Mike entscheiden? Nur über meine Leiche!

„Geht es dich irgendetwas an?"

OK, sie war definitiv ebenfalls wütend auf mich. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass das irgendwann herausbrechen würde. Doch ich konnte mich davon jetzt nicht ablenken lassen!

„Nachdem, was er mir erzählt hat ja! Du wirst nicht zu ihm zurückkehren!" OK, wenn das nicht einmal zu viel gewesen war! Trotzdem irgendwie war sie süß, wenn sie wütend war. Gerade weil ich wusste, dass einiges ihrer Wut eigentlich Mike galt. Sie verlangte, dass ich auspackte, doch ich wollte im Gegenzug ihre Sicht erfahren. Ich wollte, dass sie mir vertraut.

Wir setzen uns auf Sofa, doch sie blieb in einigem Abstand vor mir. Ich hätte sie gern in den Arm genommen, doch wusste nicht, ob sie das wollte. Es war einfach zum aus der Haut fahren!

Doch auf die Frage, warum sie den Ring wollte überraschte sie mich mit ihrer Antwort. Sie wollte ihn zurückgeben. Wie als Geste, dass die Verlobung gelöst war? War es wegen mir?

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun!" fuhr sie mich jetzt an. Ich zuckte zusammen. War ich so leicht durchschaubar? „Es war eine Entscheidung, die ich in Forks gefällt habe! Unabhängig von irgendwelchen Leuten, die die ganze Zeit ihre Nase in Dinge stecken, die sie nichts angehen!"

_Ich sollte aufhören mir zu viel einzubilden! _

Sie bestätigte dann, dass sie die Sache mit mir nicht Angela erzählen würde, was mich wunderte. Was war ihre Intention dahinter? Wollte sie es fortführen?

Alice hatte uns erwischt? Ich dachte wirklich wir wären vorsichtig gewesen. Moment Alice, nach dem Besuch im Eve's war Bella auf Abstand gegangen. Was hatte Alice Bella erzählt.

_Natürlich, von meinen Eskapaden mit ihren Models! Verdammt!_

Ich merkte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte wegen meiner Fragerei, vielleicht sollte ich besser einmal anfangen mit dem, was ich wusste. Bellas Gesichtszüge verzogen sich nachdenklich. Was dachte sie gerade? Und ich fragte, doch merkte sofort, dass ich das lieber gelassen hätte.

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du und Angela einen Plan ausgeheckt hattet, dass du mich verführst!"

_Ich war mir sicher, dass mir daraufhin der Mund offen stand. _

„Ich hab mich anders entscheiden! Behalte solche Verschwörungstheorien lieber für dich! Angela weiß von nichts! Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken!" meinte ich etwas angesäuert.

Sie erzählte mir dann von der Fashion Party, dass sie sich im ersten Moment überlegt hatte, die Drogen zu nehmen. Ich runzelte die Stirn und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Vielleicht war sie doch noch nicht auf der sicheren Seite. Obwohl die Berichte über Amphetamine besagten, dass die Abhängigkeit nicht so extrem war. Trotzdem, wenn sie es genommen hätte, dann wäre das meine Schuld gewesen. Ich hatte sie in diese Gefühlschaos gestürzt und nicht erkannt, wie es um sie stand. Diese eine Aussage, dass die Versuchung da war machte mir klar, wie vorsichtig ich an die Sache herangehen musste. Ich konnte es nicht überstürzten und sie mit meinen Gefühlen bombardieren. Sie brauchte Zeit für sich. Musste sich von Mike trennen. Sich selber finden!

„Das ändert alles!" entfuhr es mir daraufhin nur und hätte mich danach am liebsten selbst geschlagen dafür.

Ich redete ihr ins Gewissen, dass sie es Angela erzählen musste und sie sagte darauf, dass sie das vorhatte. Wenigstens etwas, sie brauchte die Unterstützung. Sie sagte, sie wäre nie rückfällig geworden, doch ich sprach trotzdem meine Sorge aus:

„Ich hatte Angst um dich, Bella! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich nie so unter Druck gesetzt. Du hättest das nicht verheimlichen sollen! Woher sollen wir das wissen? OK, du sagst du hast es im Griff! Aber zeigt nicht, dass du auf der Party erst überlegen musstest, dass du dir nicht sicher sein kannst!"

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du damit bezwecken wolltest! OK es hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht! Bist du jetzt zufrieden!"

Da war es. Ich wusste, worauf sie anspielte, da ich selber darauf angespielt hatte. Was jetzt? Hier war die Situation, die ich ihr nicht erklären konnte. Wie sollte ich klarstellen, dass ich damals zu blöd gewesen war, es zu erkennen? Ich sagte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte mich stutzig. Sie sah verletzt aus, verdammt machte ich hier alles falsch!

Dann wollte sie wissen, ob wir Freunde waren. Freunde, ich stöhnte nur innerlich auf. Wenn es das war, was sie wollte! Vorerst ok, aber auf längere Sicht?

Ich versuchte erneut sie dazu zu bringen, endlich von Yale zu erzählen und sie begann tatsächlich.

Und sie begann mit dem Telefongespräch und es zog mir wirklich den Magen zusammen. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein, stellte mir vor, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn Esme und Carlisle …nicht darüber nachdenken, es war irgendwie unvorstellbar. Ich unterbrach sie nicht. Sie erklärte, dass sie das nie Angela erzählt hatte, dass sie Schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern gewesen wäre. Wie sie allein auf diesen Anruf aus Italien gewartet hatte. Es war unfassbar. Mir lagen Worte des Verständnisses auf der Zunge, doch sie kamen nicht über meine Lippen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie aufhörte zu reden!

Immerhin war es wirklich eine Überdosis gewesen und kein Selbstmordversuch! Konnte sie meine Gedanken lesen?

Dass sie es Angela nicht erzählt hatte, damit sie sie nicht belastete erschütterte mich, doch ich nahm nur meinen Kopf in meine Hände.

Den zweiten Studiengang hatte sie also belegt, um sich von allem abzulenken. Also nicht aus reinem Interesse. Das erklärte einiges. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust gehabt über irgendetwas nachzudenken. Bedeutete das, dass sie keine Therapie gemacht hatte? Es war das erste Mal, wo ich einhaken musste! Sie verneinte es, sagte aber, dass sich dann alles irgendwie ergeben hatte. Sie kam auf Mike zu sprechen und unwillkürlich ballte ich die Fäuste.

Vollkommen nüchtern erklärte sie, wie sie zusammengekommen waren, dass sie nicht mal genau wusste, wann der erste Kuss gewesen war! Dass sie nie nachgedacht hatte! Wie bitte? Ich starrte sie nur an, hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich war wie eine Marionette! Funktionierte einfach nur noch! Ich bin dann einfach nicht mehr rausgekommen!" versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen. Es hörte sich wirklich so an, als ob sie keinerlei Gefühle für Mike gehabt hatte. Dass sie einfach den einfachsten Weg ihrer Ansicht nach gegangen war. Ich stieg auf ihre Rechtfertigung ein, stellte klar, dass sie nicht hätte bei Mike bleiben müssen.

Doch sie sagte, dass sie das damals nicht gewusst hatte, zu jung gewesen war, sich geschämt hatte. Ja und Mike hatte das ausgenutzt, dieser Drecksack.

Dann erklärte sie, dass sie am abschließen war, dass sie aufhören würde sich selber die Schuld zu geben, weil es nichts bringen würde. Allerdings wurmte mich, dass sie dachte Angela hätte sie dafür gehasst. Angela war ihrer Schwester zu ähnlich. Sie würde sich die Schuld dafür geben.

„Angela hätte dich nie dafür beschuldigt! Doch es ist gut, dass du damit abhakst! Und deine Eltern hätten bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass du dich verschließt! Es war ein Unfall!"

„Nein sie hätten es gehasst, mich so zu sehen! Ich war mir selber nicht treu! Mein Eltern sagten immer, dass alles funktionieren würde, solange man sich selber treu ist!"

Anscheinend sah sie die Situation wirklich klar genug jetzt. Dieser Jake musste ein Wunderknabe sein. Ich kam nicht darum hin mir zu wünschen, ihn einmal kennen zu lernen. Ich war mir sicher, wir würden uns gut verstehen.

Trotzdem stellte ich noch einmal klar, dass das Geld damals keine Rolle gespielt hätte, dass sie nach Harvard hätte kommen sollen. Doch sie hatte Recht, wie hätte sie das wissen sollen?

Ich versuchte sie auf die bevorstehende Unterhaltung mit Angela vorzubereiten. Sie würde für beide schmerzlich werden. Angela würde erschüttert sein und sich selber die Schuld geben. Sie war damals selber so auf ihren eigenen Schmerz konzentriert gewesen. Bellas Entscheidung, dass sie in Yale bleiben würde hatte Angela eiskalt erwischt.

„Das habe ich nicht vor! Das sagte ich doch schon! Naja, jedenfalls kam dann die Zusage von Harvard, doch ich ging nicht! Die Gründe sind dir ja jetzt bekannt!" sagte sie.

„Du hättest trotzdem kommen sollen!" murmelte ich.

„Damals war ich dankbar! Und ich hatte Schuldgefühle. Und ich hatte nicht nachgedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin!"

„Du bist aus Schuldgefühlen bei ihm geblieben! Du hast ihn also nicht geliebt?" Gut die Frage war egoistisch, doch ich musste es einfach wissen.

„Das gleiche hat Jake gefragt!" antwortete sie kleinlaut: „Ich glaube nicht! Ich glaube ich bin nur aus Schuldgefühlen und Dankbarkeit bei ihm geblieben! Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht! Mich immer mehr auf ihn verlassen und bin dabei immer weniger ich selbst gewesen!"

„Ich weiß, das hört sich erbärmlich an! Jake meinte, er glaubt dass Mike das absichtlich gemacht hatte. Meine Schwäche ausgenutzt hatte! Mir eingeredet hat ich bin labil. Ich glaube er hat Recht! Ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken in den letzten Wochen!"

Sie blickte mich entschuldigend an.

Sie wusste das also schon. Verdammt, dieser Jake war wirklich ein Genie. Und sie hatte ihn nicht geliebt, liebte ihn nicht. Wenn das nicht einmal eine gute Ausgangslage war. Immerhin wollte sie sich von ihm trennen.

Ich erklärte ihr dann, was Mike ausgeplaudert hatte und es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie sprach bzw. schimpfte vor sich hin und lief jetzt im Zimmer auf und ab. Oh ja Mike würde definitiv eine Abreibung bekommen. Sie war wirklich sexy, wenn sie wütend war. OK, wahrscheinlich fand ich alles an ihr sexy.

„Sieht so aus, als würde Mike sein Fett wegbekommen!" meine Augen blitzen jetzt ebenfalls schadenfroh. Doch als Bella sagte, dass sie zu Bridget gehen würde fragte ich dann doch: „Aber warum gehst du nicht zu Angela?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Es war eine Spontanentscheidung! Ich habe auf meinen Bauch gehört. Bei Mike hat mir der Verstand nicht so viel geholfen! Keine Sorge ich werde mich um Angela kümmern. Doch ich denke, ich brauche jetzt nicht andauernd besorgte Ärzte um mich herum. Ich möchte jetzt auf eigenen Beinen stehen! Es erst mal vollkommen allein schaffen!" sie zwinkerte mir zu. Man merkte richtig, wie sie immer gelöster wurde und ich entspannte mich jetzt ebenfalls. „Wie ich gehört habe, haben meine Kolumnen eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe! Gewitterwürmchen! Ich habe mich echt halbtot mit Jake und Nessie gelacht!"

„Die Kolumne über die Fashionweek hat mir wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt! Als dir Drogen angeboten wurden! Ich hatte wirklich gerätselt, ob du welche genommen hast. Sorry nochmal wegen vorhin. Aber du hast ziemlich enthusiastisch reagiert. Ich musste einfach sichergehen!" sagte ich. Ich wusste, dass sie gekränkt gewesen war und wollte das irgendwie richtig stellen.

Sie ging nicht einmal wirklich darauf ein und erzählte von Forks. Sie lachte, als sie von ihren Erlebnissen erzählte und ich musste schmunzeln, da es einfach süß aussah, gerade weil sie immer noch im Zimmer herumstand.

„Nun das haben wir ja schon geklärt! Willst du eigentlich weiter auf und ab laufen, bis du Spuren in meinen Fußboden hinterlässt?"

Als sie sich schnell wieder setzte, immer noch auf Abstand bedacht, zog sie die Füße an. Definitiv gelöster jetzt. Und es überraschte mich, dass sie anfing über ihre Eltern zu erzählen, wie sie waren, was sie alles mit ihnen erlebt hatte. Ich hörte nur gebannt zu, fragte nur ab und an mal etwas nach, wollte sie nicht unterbrechen, zumal ich zu interessiert war, wie sie früher gewesen war.

Irgendwann stoppte sie den Redeschwall und stand auf. Meinte, sie müsse jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich sagte ihr, dass da etwas war, das sie aus Mike heraus kitzeln musste. Irgendwie sollte sie Mike persönlich damit konfrontieren. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Zorn abbekommen. Ich gab ihr den Ring.

Als sie im Flur stand sah sie so unsicher aus und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich herunterzubeugen und sie zu küssen. Wenigstens einmal, um die Sache von vorhin wieder gut zu machen.

Und sie lehnte sich gegen mich erwiderte den Kuss. Und diesmal würde ich sie sicher nicht abweisen, zog sie näher zu mir, zurück in die Wohnung. Und ihre Hände begannen zu wandern, unmissverständlich für mich. Sie wollte mehr und ich war auch nur ein Mann. Und ich wollte sie. Trotzdem versuchte ich mich noch einmal zu vergewissern, ob sie sich sicher war. Und in ihren Augen stand die Lust, die sie sicher in meinen Augen ebenfalls sah.

Danach ging alles sehr schnell, aber auch langsam. Das erste Mal seit ewigen Zeiten konzentrierte ich mich vollkommen auf sie, nicht auf meine eigenen Bedürfnisse. Ich würde das mit ihr anstellen, was ich mir ausgemalt hatte.

Und ich war zufrieden, komischerweise wie nie zuvor, als sie danach in meinen Armen lag!

Meine Hände strichen ihr durch die feuchten Haare, als sie mit dem Kopf auf meiner Brust lag. Ich war geschafft aber trotzdem wollte ich mehr. Was sollte ich dazu noch sagen? Ich erinnerte mich noch, wie ich über Edward gelacht hatte, als er mir sagte, dass wenn man Gefühle für die Frau hatte, der Sex unglaublich war. Jetzt konnte ich ihm nur Recht geben. Ich hatte Gefühle für sie, es ließ sich nicht mehr abstreiten.

Und hier lagen wir, versuchten wieder zu uns zu kommen und nichts lief ab, wie bei einem meiner normalen One-Night-Stands. Niemand konnte sagen, dass ich hier das egoistische Arschloch gewesen war.

„Das ist ein ganz schön großes Fenster hier!" Es hörte sich an als würde Bella kichern.

„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor? Wie kommst du bitte jetzt auf das Fenster?" Ich blickte etwas verwundert zum Panoramafenster meines Schlafzimmers. Mir fiel auf, dass die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen waren und es brannte Licht, zwar gedimmt, aber immerhin Licht im Zimmer.

„Naja ich überlege gerade ob uns jemand beobachtet hat!" Sie hob den Kopf und legte ihr Kinn auf meine Brust, schmunzelte dann zu mir herauf. „So wie in dem Film Sliver mit Sharon Stone! Wo sie ein Teleskop benutzt haben. Die Fensterfronten wären perfekt dafür, wo hier in New York die Häuser so eng aneinander stehen!"

Wie kam sie immer nur auf solche Gedanken? „Also dass es hier Voyeure gibt, kann ich mir schon vorstellen!" Ich musste jetzt selber lachen.

„Hm, vielleicht hat uns ja jetzt ein altes Ehepaar beobachtet, plus deren Perserkatze, und sie haben jetzt einen Schock fürs Leben!"

„Was meinst du? Vorhänge zuziehen?" fragte ich.

Doch sie stemmte sich hoch und setzte sich hin, ihre Beine jeweils neben mir. Sie legte den Kopf zurück und strich sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich denke eher, sie wollen was geboten haben denkst du nicht?"

Die Frage war jetzt eigentlich, ob ich nicht hier gerade der Nutznießer dieser Show wurde. Ihr Unterkörper presste sich gegen meine Hüften, immer noch feucht. Sie brauchte mich nicht einmal berühren und trotzdem war ich angeturnt von ihr, wie das schummrige Licht auf ihre Brüste fiel, ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Ich unterdrückte den Drang, sie zu mir zu ziehen um das Schauspiel zu genießen. Sie rutschte tiefer, so dass sie sich jetzt gegen meinen Schwanz presste. Wenn sie so weitermachen würde, würde das wohl zu der kürzesten Regenerationszeit seit Langem führen.

„Hm, wenn du so weitermachst, dann werden wir das sicher hinbekommen! Wenn das Ehepaar einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, ich bin dann allerdings anderweitig beschäftigt!"

„Aber Dr. Cullen, Sie sagten doch, Sie sind immer im Dienst!"

„Anscheinend beansprucht aber gerade eine andere Patientin meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit!"

„Hm!" sie kicherte und durch die Vibration Konzentrierte sich mein Blut relativ schnell wieder in dem gewünschten Körperteil. „Das merke ich! Männer sind einfach nicht Multitaskingfähig!" Sie beugte sich zu mir herunter und legte ihren Körper an meinen. Der Kuss der folgte war fordernd und ich erwiderte ihn mit einer mir bis zum heutigen Tag unbekannten Leidenschaft, presste sie noch enger an mich. Das Gefühl ihrer harten Brustwarzen, die sich gegen meine eigene Brust schmiegten, ließ mich augenblicklich noch härter werden. Erneut einsatzbereit!

Bella beendete den Kuss, mittlerweile atmeten wir beide wieder schwer. Erneut richtete sie sich auf und grinste mich unverschämt an. Mein Blick glitt erneut ihren Körper herab, blieb an ihren Brüsten hängen und ich konnte nur noch an ein Eines denken. Scheiß auf Multitasking! Diese Frau war mein persönliches Aphrodisiakum!

„Ich weiß nicht Cowboy, was soll ich jetzt mit dir anstellen!" Sie hatte eine verspielte Ader im Bett, anders als alle anderen Frauen, bei denen es aufgesetzt klang. Ich setzte mich auf und zog sie an mich, meine Lippen wanderten zu ihren Hals, den sie mir ohne Widerstand anbot. Ich liebte den Geschmack ihrer Haut, er hatte mich bereits von der ersten Minute berauscht. Meine Finger wanderten diesmal zielsicher zwischen ihre Beine und sie stöhnte genüsslich auf, als ich damit in sie eindrang. Die Zeit des Spielens war vorbei, ich wollte sie erneut und sie mich auch.

„Kondom!" keuchte sie und drückte mich zurück in die Matratze. Anscheinend wollte sie diesmal kein langes Vorspiel. Ich hatte kein Problem damit.

„Nachtischschublade!"antwortete ich ihr.

Sie rutsche von mir runter und streckte sich, als sie nach der Schachtel griff. Danach öffnete sie die Folie und rollte mir das Kondom über. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung erhob sie sich und ließ sich auf mir nieder. Es war unglaublich, ich hatte immer gedacht, dass sich jede Frau gleich anfühlen würde, vielleicht unterschiedenen sie sich in ihren Verhalten im Bett, doch sie fühlten sich immer ähnlich an.

Doch bei Bella war das anders. War das der Sex mit Gefühlen, dass es sich so anders anfühlte? Dann hatte ich definitiv einiges verpasst, denn als ich in ihr war, musste ich mich schon zusammenreisen nicht sofort zu kommen. Sie fühlte sich zu gut an und jetzt gepaart mit dem Anblick den sie mir bot, als sie sich ihr Körper auf und absenkte, ihre Brüste sich bewegten, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es jemals besser für mich gewesen war.

Sie stütze jetzt ihre Arme auf meiner Brust ab um sich schneller bewegen zu können. Ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet, als sie buchstäblich einen Zahn zulegte. Sexy!

Ihre Muskeln pulsierten regelrecht um meinen Schwanz, zeigten definitiv an, dass sie nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. In dem Moment, als ich ihr nachhalf und in sie stieß kam sie mit einem Lauten stöhnen, stütze sich jetzt fest gegen meine Brust, atmete schwer. Jup, sie hatte nichts gegen hart und fest einzuwenden. Mir sollte es Recht sein.

Und ich drehte sie um, sie kam nicht einmal dazu zu protestieren. Ich legte ihre Beine über meine Schultern, ich spürte kaum einen Widerstand von ihr. Ja sie war sportlich. Ich verlor micheinfach in dem Gefühl in mir zu sein.

Wir atmeten beide schwer, als ich immer tiefer in sie stieß, ihr stöhnen spornte mich an, gab mir die Sicherheit, dass es das war was sie wollte. Wenn das Erste Mal noch kontrolliert war, so konnte man das jetzt nicht mehr sagen. Und sie liebte es, es war nicht zu überhören. Wir harmonierten. Ich hätte langsamer gemacht, wenn sie das gewollt hätte.

Es war der beste Sex den ich jemals gehabt hatte.

Als sie erneut kam, rissen mich ihre kontrahierenden Muskeln um mich herum mit. Keuchend ließ ich mich fallen, befreite ihre Beine aus meiner Umklammerung, küsste sie. Es war alles Premiere für mich. Küssen nach dem Sex, das nicht bereit sein, sie loszulassen. Meine Lippen fanden ihre, als ich mich mit halbem Gewicht auf sie legte. Ich konnte von ihr nicht genug bekommen.

Später, als ich ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge neben mir spürte und ich mich selber entspannte überlegte ich mir noch, ob ich überhaupt Kaffee da hatte. Das erste Mal schlief ich nach dem Sex sein, ohne den Gedanken, wie ich am Unauffälligsten verschwinden konnte.

Irgendwann erwachte ich, als die Sonne mir ins Gesicht fiel. Mit dem Gedanken, dass ich heute nicht arbeiten müsste drehte ich mich wieder um und versuchte nach Bella zu greifen. Doch ich fand sie nicht. Ich war schlagartig wach und legte meine Hand auf die zerwühlten Laken neben mir. Der Platz neben mir war bereits kalt. Was zum Teufel noch mal?

Mein Blick fiel als erstes auf die Uhr, die bereits halb zehn anzeigte. Ich versuchte Geräusche in der Wohnung auszumachen, doch nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass sie sich noch hier befand. Noch wollte sich mein Kopf nicht mit der Tatsache anfreunden, dass sie gegangen war. Das passte nicht zu ihr! Das letzte Mal hatte es doch auch kein Problem gegeben?

Irritiert verließ ich das Bett, um sicherheitshalber in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer nachzusehen. Doch im Wohnzimmer fehlten ihre Klamotten, die gestern noch neben meinem Shirt gelegen hatten. Auch ihre Tasche, die fallen hat lassen war nicht mehr da. Bella war nicht mehr da!

Gedankenverloren hob ich das Shirt auf und warf es auf das Sofa. Die ersten Gedanken, die mir in den Kopf traten waren: Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich versuchte die Ereignisse des letzten Abends Revue passieren zu lassen, ob ich sie irgendwann hatte fühlen lassen, dass sie jetzt so reagierte, doch nichts kam mir in den Sinn.

Oder war das ihre Art? Kann eigentlich nicht sein, sie war immerhin sieben Jahre in einer Beziehung gewesen!

Ich begab mich in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf. Meine Stimmung war auf den Tiefpunkt. Die letzte Nacht hatte nur eines sichergestellt. Ich wollte mehr! Ich wollte neben ihr aufwachen! Ihr Verschwinden allerdings, zeigte das nicht, dass sie das nicht so sah. Verdammt ich war mir so sicher gewesen, dass da Gefühle auf ihrer Seite waren. Konnte ich mich so täuschen?

So fühlte es sich als an. Konnte ich es ihr eigentlich irgendwie verdenken oder ihr böse sein? Nein ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu, nicht das Recht auf sie. Hatte ich nicht immer dasselbe getan? Sofort fühlte ich mich schlecht bei den Gedanken. Auch wenn ich meine Absichten bei den anderen Frauen klargestellt hatte, hatte nicht Bella das Gleich getan? Gesagt, dass wir Freunde sind und ich hatte eingewilligt? Trotzdem fühlte ich mich beschissen und es geschah mir Recht. Hatte ich nicht selber gewusst, dass die Frauen normalerweise mehr wollten und bin trotzdem mit ihnen nach Hause gegangen?

Der Kaffee war durchgelaufen und ich schenkte mir eine Tasse ein.

Außerdem hatte ich auch nichts gesagt, dass Bella davon ausgehen könnte, dass das mehr gewesen war. Ich konnte mir ja nichts vormachen, sie wusste von meiner Vergangenheit. Die Szene bei ihr zu Hause vor Wochen war unmissverständlich gewesen. Was war ich auch für ein Idiot gewesen?

Mein Handy klingelte plötzlich! Genervt lief ich ins Wohnzimmer. Es war Edward.

„Was gibt's?" antworte ich immer noch etwas gereizt.

„Na du bist aber guter Stimmung! Naja nur falls es dich interessiert! Bella war gerade im Krankenhaus gewesen! Anscheinend hat sie Mike abgeschossen und es ist nicht so glimpflich abgelaufen!"

Nicht so glimpflich abgelaufen? Was wollte er damit sagen. Was, Bella war im Krankenhaus gewesen?

„Was hat er gemacht?" zischte ich.

„Bella hat etwa rumgedruckst. Anscheinend hatte sie ihm eine verpasst und er hat irgendwie darauf reagiert! Wie genau wollte sie nicht sagen! Jedenfalls ist die Schulter ausgekugelt gewesen und sie hatte ne ziemlich tiefe Schnittwunde?"

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das passiert ist. Ich dachte eigentlich er wäre harmlos in diesem Bezug!" Wenn Mike jetzt vor mir stehen sollte, dann würde ihm nicht einmal mehr Gott helfen. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, obwohl alle meine Sinne danach schrien, ihn jetzt auf der Stelle ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen. Innerlich brodelte es in mir.

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher Jazz! Obwohl er im Krankenhaus wie ein Häufchen Elend aussah, Bella kann aber auch loslegen, wenn sie das will. Ich musste sie zwischendrin bändigen, damit sie nicht erneut auf ihn losging und sich nicht noch mehr verletzte! Ich muss schon sagen, ich will bei ihr nie in Ungnade fallen!"

„Hm!" kam es nur von mir. Ungnade? Gar nicht erst daran denken!"

„Soviel ich weiß wird sie euch wohl anrufen. Alice ist schon informiert. Die hat gerade schon am Telefon gewütet! Angela ist gerade bei Bella! Sie wollte heute noch ausziehen! Sie wird sich schon bei einen von euch melden! Ich muss jetzt weiter arbeiten! Bye, Jazz!"

„Bis später!"

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich Bella melden würde. Ich musste eher damit rechnen, dass Bella sich wieder verkriechen würde für die nächste Zeit. Wie sollte ich sie darauf ansprechen oder sollte ich das überhaupt? Sollte ich mich einfach normal verhalten?

Oh Verdammt, ich bräuchte wirklich jemanden mit dem ich darüber reden konnte. Normalerweise wäre Angela meine erste Adresse gewesen, doch das fiel ja leider aus. Mir drehte sich immer noch der Magen um, mit was für einer Leichtigkeit ich ihr ins Gesicht lügen konnte. Gerade jetzt, wo ich ernstere Absichten hatte, gefiel mir dieses Versteckspiel gar nicht mehr. Es war, als ob ich etwas zu verbergen hätte. Doch Bella hatte klargestellt, dass sie es nicht Angela erzählen würde. Ich konnte es also nicht an die Öffentlichkeit bringen, ohne mir eventuelle Chancen zu verbauen. Wenn ich überhaupt Chancen hatte.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Bella sich überhaupt in eine Beziehung mit mir stürzen würde, kurz nachdem sie mit dem Dreckskerl Schluss gemacht hatte. Ich sollte mir da keine Illusionen machen. Meine Vergangenheit würde auch nicht gerade von Vorteil sein.

Erneut klingelte das Telefon. Es war Emmett. Er erzählte, dass Bella angerufen hätte und er uns Rose auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus waren. Meine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich. Sie würde nicht anrufen, wollte mich jetzt nicht sehen. Emmett versuchte mich dazu zu bringen, beim Umzug zu helfen, doch dafür hätte Bella anrufen sollen. Natürlich hatte ich den Wunsch sie zu sehen und Mike eine rein zu donnern, doch wie sollte ich mich verhalten. Es war ihre Entscheidung mich zu sehen, nicht meine. Sie hatte mit genug Mist zu kämpfen gerade, wie käme ich also jetzt dazu sie zu konfrontieren. Und konfrontieren würde ich sie im Augenblick, meine aktuelle Verfassung würde nichts anderes zulassen. Ich musste erst wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Emmett war sichtlich genervt von mir und provozierte mich. Als er sagte, ob ich ein Date hatte, konnte ich nur denken, dass ich sehr gerne ein Date mit einer bestimmten Frau hätte.

Es war schon fast erbärmlich, wie ich mich rausredete, meine Stimmung ging nicht an Emmett vorbei. Doch es war mir egal. Er würde nie darauf kommen, wieso so ich so schlecht gelaunt war. Ebenso Angela, die eh meist ein Brett vor dem Kopf hatte. Rose, das war die Person, vor der ich mich in Acht nehmen musste.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich mit einem Schädel. Trotz meiner gestrigen Verfassung war ich noch mit Ben und Emmett losgezogen. Bella war bei Angela gewesen. Wenigstens brachte sie jetzt diese Schäfchen ins Trockene. Emmett gab lautstark Mikes Auftritt zum Besten. Meiner Meinung war er zu Milde mit ihm umgegangen. Ich trank an dem Abend wohl einen zu viel und Emmett war für ein Männersaufgelage immer zu haben. Ben hatte auf dem Sofa übernachtet, traute sich nicht nach Hause zu gehen. Anscheinend war Angela ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen, dass Bella reden würde und er wollte sie nicht stören. Allerdings war er schon weg, als ich mich endlich aus dem Bett bequemte. Das war wirklich das unproduktivste Wochenende, das ich jemals gehabt hatte.

Am Mittag klingelte mein Pager. Busunglück in der Innenstadt. Die Opfer wurden auf die umliegenden Krankenhäuser verteilt. Es gab einige Verletzte mit Hirnschäden, also wurde jeder verfügbare Chirurg gebraucht. Das hieß also einige Stunden früher im Krankenhaus erscheinen. So war das Leben als Arzt, man konnte sich nie sicher sein, dass man wirklich ein freies Wochenende haben würde. Mir sollte es Recht sein, so hatte ich wenigstens etwas, dass mich ablenken würde.

Erst gegen zehn kam ich wieder aus dem Operationssaal. Im Arztaufenthaltsraum traf ich auf Angela, die sich anscheinend kurz hinlegen wollte. Etwas, was man als Arzt dringend nötig hatte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Gerade nach sehr langen Operationen.

„Hey Jazz!" sie hörte sich müde an.

„Hey Ang! Du solltest eine Runde schlafen gehen! War wohl ein hartes Wochenende für dich gewesen! Ich habe gehört, du hast mit Bella geredet!" Bella hatte mich definitiv aus diesem Gespräch rausgehalten, da sie sonst wohl schon eher vor meiner Tür gestanden hätte. Ich hasste es sie anlügen zu müssen, etwas was ich eigentlich noch nie getan hatte.

Sie erzählte ein bisschen von gestern, doch gähnte dann ausgiebig.

„Ich lege mich mal hin, ach übrigens es geht mal wieder eine Frauengeschichte rum! Maria oder wie die Schwester heißt!" murmelte sie noch, bevor sie sich hinlegte und ohne weiteren Kommentar die Augen zumachte. Sie hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, darüber mit mir zu reden.

Verdammt, Maria erzählte rum, dass wir etwas miteinander gehabt hatten? Hatte sie nicht gesagt, wie es wirklich gewesen war? Meine Müdigkeit war vergessen und ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg zur Unfallstation, in der Maria arbeitete.

Das konnte mir jetzt alles vermasseln. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass das meine Chancen bei Bella steigern würde. Ich musste dieses Gerücht aus dem Weg räumen und zwar schnellstens.

Ich fand sie ein paar Minuten später im den Zimmer, wo die Verbandsmaterialen aufbewahrt wurden und schloss die Tür hinter uns.

Sie schaute nicht sehr überrascht, als sie in mein wütendes Gesicht blickte. Sie grinste eher!

„Ich hatte dich schon eher erwartet, Jasper!" Sagte sie jetzt kühl. Sie sah so aus, als ob sie sich auf diese Unterhaltung vorbereitet hatte. Ihr Grinsen verriet mir, dass ich in der Scheiße saß.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was das soll? Herum zu erzählen, dass wir miteinander hatten!"

„Hm, wir hatten doch etwas miteinander! Immerhin bist du mit mir nach Hause gegangen!"

„Ich habe aber aufgehört, bevor irgendetwas passiert ist!"

„Wohl wahr! Dein Pech!" antwortete sie knapp und richtete ihren Fokus auf die Handtücher, fing an die akkurat gefalteten Handtücher neu zusammenzulegen.

„Es ist nichts passiert! Ich will, dass du das klarstellst!"

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?" Maria drehte sich zu mir um, ihn ihrem Gesicht stand blanker Hohn. „Ich hab es satt, dass ihr verdammten Frauenhelden denkt, dass ihr uns wie den letzten Dreck behandeln könnt! Euch für das Geschenk an die Frauenwelt haltet. Merk dir das Jasper, wir haben euch nicht nötig!"

Ich war daraufhin kurz sprachlos, fing mich dann aber wieder, doch sie fuhr fort.

„Was ist? Wundert dich das? Denkst du wirklich, du kannst offensichtlich vor meinen Freundinnen mit mir abdampfen und ich erzähle ihnen dann, wie du mich wie den letzten Mist behandelt hast? Das kannst du haken, ich werde es nicht berichtigen! Doch das ist nicht der einzige Grund!"

Ich starrte sie weiter an.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, das breitzutreten, doch meine Freundinnen hatten angefangen es herum zu erzählen. Ich hab dann einfach mitgemacht!"

„Und dabei nicht daran gedacht, wie ich mich dabei fühlen würde!"

Maria lachte düster: „So wie du daran denkst, wie sich die Frauen fühlen? Fass dir an deine eigene Nase. Du hast es nicht anders verdient!"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Einfach, ich habe diese Bella gesehen! Sie sieht nett aus, hübsch! Sie braucht dich nicht, damit du ihr das Herz brechen kannst. Wenn ich lügen muss, um sie vor dir zu warnen, dann tue ich es eben!"

„Die Sache mit Bella geht dich nichts an!" fuhr ich sie jetzt an.

„Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Als ich sie gesehen hatte, wie aus dem Zimmer kam und gehört hatte, was gewesen war, sah sie verletzt aus. Es ist besser, sie weiß früh genug, mit wem sie es zu tun hat!" blaffte Maria jetzt zurück. „Männer wie du ändern sich nicht! Vielleicht schaffen sie es eine Zeit lang treu zu bleiben, doch dann fangen sie wieder an. Vielleicht haben sie erst Schuldgefühle wie du, aber das ist schon der erste Schritt in die Untreue. Der Wille war da, auch wenn du es nicht durchgezogen hast! Niemand hat sowas verdient. Ihr denkt euch mit eurem guten Aussehen könnt ihr euch alles erlauben, doch wir brauchen euch nicht. Deine Bella hat besseres verdient. Manche Männer würden ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen, warum willst du ihr das wegnehmen?"

„Ich will ihr gar nicht wehtun!" ich ging jetzt in Verteidigungsstellung. Woher kam das jetzt plötzlich! „Ich würde sie nicht betrügen!"

„Es kann gut sein, dass du das jetzt denkst, doch was ist in ein paar Monaten, wenn du genug von ihr hast? Wenn ihr euch mal richtig streitet? Ich kenne Männer wie dich, es ist immer wieder das gleiche!"

„Ist es das was passiert ist? Mit deinen Ex?"

„Mein Privatleben geht dich nichts an! Es interessiert dich ja auch nicht! Du hast keinen Respekt vor Frauen! Es geschieht dir Recht, wenn Bella jetzt nichts mehr von dir wissen will! Ich wünschte mich hätte damals wer gewarnt. Sie wird mir irgendwann dafür dankbar sein! Wenn du sie wirklich willst, dann musst du jetzt eben für sie kämpfen. Ich habe nur die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt für dich! Jetzt musst du sehen, wie du damit zurechtkommst! Du kommst hier an und spielst dich auf, als wärst du sonst wer, nur weil du gut aussiehst! Doch in einer Beziehung zählt mehr als nur das Aussehen! Hast du je daran gedacht, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen? Nein wahrscheinlich nicht! Zeigt das nicht, dass du immer noch das Gleiche Arschloch bist! Du bist nur sauer, weil ich dir bei deinen Eroberungsstreifzug einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht habe! Sei sauer, ich kann gut damit leben! Ich habe keine Lust mit Menschen zu verkehren, die keinen Respekt für die Gefühle anderer haben! Wenn ich dich jetzt wachgerüttelt habe, dann ist das gut! Doch du kannst vergessen, dass ich jetzt einen Rückzieher mache! Es wird Zeit, dass du über dich selber nachdenkst!"

„Wenn ich deine Gefühle verletzt habe, dann tut mir das leid!"

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät! Das sagst du sowieso nur, weil ich dir in die Quere komme! Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch, doch Männern wie dir gehört eins auf die Nase! Ich bin froh, dass ich das machen durfte!" Maria lief jetzt an mir vorbei zur Tür ergriff die Klinke, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Du solltest froh sein! Deine Bella ist anscheinend die Schwester von Dr. Swan! Seid ihr nicht beste Freunde oder so? Wie es aussieht weiß sie nichts davon. Wenn du willst, dass das so bleibt, dann wirst du nicht versuchen, das Gerücht zu berichtigen! Das soll eine kleine Warnung für dich sein! Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, wenn du das denkst. Ich will nur nicht, dass es jemand anderen genauso ergeht wie mir. Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann. Niemand hat das verdient!"

Maria öffnete die Tür und ließ mich damit einfach stehen.

Ob sie Gerüchte verbreitete oder nicht, es war vollkommen egal. Sie hatte Recht, ich war ein Arschloch! Respektlos. Als ich von ihr abgelassen hatte, war ich von mir selber angewidert gewesen. Für sie musste es so ausgesehen haben, als hätte ich wegen ihr so geschaut. Sie war mein Opfer, genauso, wie Bella mein Opfer gewesen war. Auch ohne ihre Warnung wegen Angela, hätte ich das Gerücht nach ihrer Tirade nicht mehr berichtigt. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie die anderen Schwestern über sie herziehen würden, wenn herauskam, dass ich sie hatte stehen lassen, als wohl erste Frau überhaupt! Es war richtig, dass sie mir Steine in den Weg legte. Ich würde so das erste Mal kämpfen müssen, damit Bella herausfand, was sie mir bedeutete. Ich würde Geduld haben.

Hatte ich sie verdient? Wahrscheinlich nicht, doch würde es mich stoppen? Nein, sicher nicht. Ich war eben ein egoistisches Arschloch.

_Ein Tag nach Bellas Umzug_

„So, Rose jetzt weißt du das Gröbste!"

Meine Schwester starrte ich immer noch mit offenem Mund an. Es hatte gut getan, mit jemanden darüber zu reden. Ich hoffte sie würde jetzt ein paar Tipps für mich haben.

„Das ist ja heftiger als ich dachte!" Rose zog scharf die Luft ein uns räusperte sich. „Du weißt, dass ich Maria irgendwie Recht geben muss. Du kannst die Frauen nicht so behandeln. Ist doch klar, dass irgendeine Mal zurückschlägt! Auch wenn du es ernst meinst, jetzt es war wirklich gut, dass dir eine Mal einen Wink mit einer gesamten Zaunfabrik gegeben hat. Allerdings sehe ich auch, dass du es ernst meinst. Wenn ich dir bei Bella helfen sollte, dann nur aus dem Grund, weil ich dir vertraue und du mein Bruder bist! Aber ich warne dich! Wenn du ihr weh tust, dann ist es mir egal, ob du mein Zwillingsbruder bist! Da werde ich Angela persönlich das Skalpell reichen, damit sie dich häuten kann! Den eigentlich hats du das wirklich nicht verdient!"

Meine Schwester eben, ich hätte nichts anderes erwartet. „Ich habe es nicht vor? Hat Bella irgendetwas gesagt, als du mit ihr unterwegs warst?"

„Ich weiß nur, dass sie gerade keine feste Beziehung anstrebt. Aber das ist verständlich! Sie hat kein Wort über dich verloren! Sie ist damit besser als du, glaube ich! Sie weiß das von Maria und ich denke wir sind uns beide einig, dass ihr das überhaupt nicht gefallen hat. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, wie sie zu allem steht. Manche Sachen, also das mit dem naja äh … Fingern …, ist schon ein hartes Stück! Ich denke, sie denkt das war nur ein One-Night-Stand für dich. Woher soll sie auch wissen, dass da mehr ist. Und wenn du jetzt sofort in die Vollen gehst und ihr alles beichtest, glaube ich nicht, dass sie dir glaubt. Ich denke erst einmal abwarten und die Chancen ergreifen, die sich bieten, wäre das Beste. Aktuell ist sie noch ziemlich mitgenommen von der ganzen Mike Sache. Ich denke sie sträubt sich noch etwas gegen den Gedanken, gleich in die nächste Beziehung zu laufen. Vor allem wenn sie denkt, diese wäre risikobehaftet, was es im deinem Fall ja wäre. Jaja ich weiß, was du sagen willst! Trotzdem kann sie das nicht wissen!"

„OK, also langsamer angehen lassen. Das hatte ich sowieso schon vor!"

„Sie muss Vertrauen zu dir aufbauen! Also keine anderen Frauen. Wenn sich irgendwann die Situation bietet, dass du das mit Maria richtigstellen kannst, dann tue es. Die Frage ist, ob sie dir das glaubt! Außerdem wäre wohl eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung bei Maria fällig! Du musst sie ja wirklich beschissen behandelt haben, dass sie sich so verhält! Auch wenn es dich nicht in der Situation mit Bella weiterbringt, es wäre ein Anfang, dass du einsiehst, dass du ein Dreckskerl bist!"

„Danke Schwesterherz!" Ich ging darauf nicht weiter ein. Ehrlich gesagt, tat mir die ganze Sache mit Maria leid. Sie hatte es wirklich nicht verdient! Ich dachte darüber nach was Rose gesagt hatte in Bezug auf Bella die Wahrheit erzählen. „Ich würde es ja selber nicht glauben, wenn ich nicht dabei gewesen wäre!" murmelte ich. Die Situation war zum aus der Haut fahren.

„Tja Brüderchen, in der Liebe ist es nie einfach. Du musst ehrlich sein, solltest sie nicht manipulieren, sonst wärst du genau wie Mike!" Liebe, ich hatte dieses Wort noch nicht mal in meinen Gedanken ausgesprochen. Waren diese Gefühle Liebe?

„Ich werde erst einmal abwarten. Wie gesagt, ich glaube, dass auch sie Gefühle hat, aber denkst du Maria hat Recht? Ich meine mit Allem, dass ich mich nicht ändern kann?"

„Das hast du doch bereits!" grinste Rose jetzt. „Du bist total loyal, wenn es um die Personen geht, die du liebst. Ich glaube nicht, dass Maria Recht hat. Du hast es einfach noch nie nötig gehabt! Maria hat die nur geholfen, in die richtige Richtung zu denken!"


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

Es war nicht fair, mich so bloß zustellen. Nicht, dass irgendwer wirklich etwas gemerkt hatte, Alice ausgeschlossen. Sie durchbohrte mich regelrecht mit Blicken.

Natürlich war es im Nachhinein gesehen nicht richtig gewesen, an diesen einem Morgen ohne ein Wort einfach zu verschwinden. Doch war es nicht möglich, das einfach zu vergessen und weiterzumachen wie bisher? Es war ja nicht so, dass es so viel zu bedeuten hatte. Das war doch ziemlich klar herauszuhören, wenn man die Kommentare der Anderen hörte. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, als es jetzt als einen Fehler zu bezeichnen. Ein weiterer falscher Zug, den ich in meinen Leben gemacht hatte. Konnte ich nicht einfach einmal nachdenken, bevor ich etwas tat?

Das Herumreiten auf dieser Sache mit Maria zog an meinen Nerven und ich senkte nur den Kopf, betrachtete meine Hände. Definitiv kein Thema, dass ich näher vertiefen wollte. Mir war auch nicht klar, wie meine Stimme geklungen hätte, hätte ich gekontert.

Angelas Aussage, dass irgendwann eine Frau einmal den Spieß umdrehen würde, verwirrte mich. Wie ich bis jetzt aus dem Gespräch herausgehört hatte, war Jazz anscheinend derjenige, der nie die Nacht über blieb. Aber was war, wenn die Frauen bei ihm übernachteten? War es dann nicht besser so gewesen? Immerhin hatte ich ihm das morgendliche Ärgernis damit erspart. Außerdem war da ja immer noch die Sache mit Mike gewesen, die Trennung, die ich damals noch vor mit hatte.

Und eigentlich gab es doch gar nichts, wofür ich mich zu schämen brauchte. Jazz war ja auch nicht besser als ich. Ich war nicht die, die sich damit bereits einen Ruf erarbeitet hatte. Trotzdem klang es jetzt so, als ob er verärgert war, dass ich nicht geblieben war.

Als es klingelte, war ich froh, dass dieses Thema endlich beendet war nur um herauszubekommen, dass gleich das nächste unangenehme Thema angeschnitten wurde. Mike. Ich wollte wirklich nicht mehr über ihn reden, aber Bridget sah das anders. Brühwarm erzählte sie allen von dem Besuch meines Ex-Verlobten und seinen, ihrer Meinung nach, stalkerischen Tendenzen. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war, sahen es meine Schwester und meine neuen Freunde genauso, wie sie. Irgendwie war es auch rührend, dass sie alle so besorgt um mich waren. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, Jazz und Emmett zu sagen, dass ich mich bei ihnen melden würde, falls Mike wirklich auftauchen würde, allerdings nicht ohne klar zu stellen, dass ihre Sorge vollkommen unbegründet war. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Mike jetzt plötzlich stalken würde.

Zu späterer Stunde betrat ich die Küche, um noch ein paar Getränke zu holen, in der sich Rose und Jazz gerade unterhielten. Ich konnte nicht verstehen über was geredet wurde, denn schnappte ich nur lose Worte wie _"Angela"_ und _"sich unterhalten müssen"_ auf. Kaum, dass sie mich jedoch bemerkten, verstummten die beiden und es breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus. Mein Blick fiel auf Jazz. Er wirkte gestresst, strich sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und wich meinem Blick er aus. War irgendetwas mit Angela oder über was unterhielten sie sich gerade?

"Ich wollte nur etwas zu trinken holen", murmelte ich nur verlegen, als ich mich an ihnen vorbei zum Kühlschrank begab. Demonstrativ hielt ich die Flasche in der Hand und wedelte etwas damit.

_Man, diese Cullens waren echt seltsam, manchmal!_

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd ließ ich die Beiden allein und begab mich wieder zu den Anderen. Trotzdem betrachtete ich Angela mit einen Stirnrunzeln. Doch wie sie da so lachte, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass etwas mit ihr sein sollte.

Rose und Jazz kamen kurz darauf wieder zurück. Während Rose ein triumphierendes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, wirkte Jazz angespannt. Mein Blick flackerte zwischen den Beiden und Angela hin und her. Ich konnte mir ihr Verhalten nicht erklären. Angela sah zufrieden aus. Und wenn etwas Ernstes wäre würde Rose sicher nicht so grinsen. Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken machen.

Der Rest des Abends verlief zum Glück ohne weitere Themen, die mich betrafen. Die unverfängliche Stimmung, die den ganzen Tag über geherrscht hatte, war wiederhergestellt. Bridget sah sehr glücklich aus, unter jungen Menschen zu sein und wurde herzlich in die Unterhaltungen mit einbezogen. Alice hing regelrecht wie gebannt an ihren Lippen. Da die Wohnung durch die vielen helfenden Hände bereits nahezu vollkommen eingerichtet war, überlegte ich mir, ob ich nicht mit Alice etwas unternehmen sollte. Ich verabredete mich für Sonntag mit ihr, dann hätte ich am nächsten Tag noch genug Zeit, alles Sonstige für die Wohnung zu erledigen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich das erste Mal in meinem neuen Bett auf und sah mich erst einmal verwundert in meinem Schlafzimmer um, bis ich registrierte, wo ich mich befand. Doch dann sprang ich wie vom Blitz getroffen auf, drehte das Radio auf und hüpfte erst einmal wie eine Zwölfjährige zu - U2- It's a beautiful day - auf meinem Bett herum.

Da war ich nun, endlich mit eigener Wohnung, aber erwachsen verhielt ich mich nicht gerade. Bei dem Gedanken ließ ich mich in die Kissen zurückfallen und lachte mich halb tot. Hätte mich jetzt in diesem Moment irgendwer gesehen, der hätte mich für verrückt gehalten. Andere Gedanken schlichen sich in meinem Kopf ein.

Nie wieder würde ich diesen schwarzen Tisch polieren müssen. Nie wieder würde ich die gestrickten Untersetzer seiner Großmutter benutzen müssen. Nie wieder würden gestärkte Blusen in meinen Schrank wandern.

Glücklich sprang ich vom Bett, als das Lied verstummte und lief ins Badezimmer, duschte mich schnell und betrat dann die Küche.

Oh Verdammt, keinen Kaffee!

Daraufhin beschloss ich erst einmal, meine Nachbarschaft zu erkunden und zog mich an, verließ meine Wohnung. Auf den Weg kam ich an einem Kiosk vorbei und kaufte mir die Times, mit der ich ein kleines Cafe um die Ecke betrat.

Ich bestellte mir einen extragroßen Latte Macchiato und zwei Donuts und setzte mich grinsend an einen der Tische, die vor dem kleinen urigen Cafe aufgebaut waren. Als ich die erste Seite las, fiel mein Blick auf die Wettervorhersage. Darunter war ein kleines Würmchen, das sich in der Sonne badete. Ich verschluckte mich nahezu an einem Schluck Kaffee, als ich losgluckste, woraufhin mich die Gäste seltsam anschauten. Ich ließ mich nicht weiter davon beirren und schlug direkt die Seite, mit den Kolumnen auf.

_**The G-Village People in NY**_

_Vom: Wurm im Apfel_

_Greenwich Village. Die rasende Reporterin berichtet, dass in NY seltsame Objekte gesichtet wurden. Zwischen Christopher und Gay Street findet sie den Ursprung des vorherrschenden Chaos, der Area 51. Zwar nicht fliegend, doch nicht weniger auffällig, wird man hier in eine regenbogenfarbene andere Welt katapultiert. Dies sieht man teilweise sogar an der Schminke, die hier verwendet werden. In vielen Gesichtern ist die komplette Palette zu finden. Man muss nicht Frau sein um zu wissen, wie man mit dem Schminktopf umgeht. Da hatte ich mich doch manchmal gefragt, ob ich jetzt wirklich einer Frau gegenüberstehe. _

_Auch die Geschäfte und was man in ihnen finden kann, sind etwas fürs Auge. Nur die Schuhgrößen sind hier andere Dimensionen also bei Jimmy Cho. Doch anstatt der Fußmassage wird hier auch mit anderen Tricks gespielt. Jegliche sexuelle Neigung wird hier breit diskutiert und in Schale geworfen. Die Verkäufer wissen wovon sie sprechen und man sitzt manchmal als unschuldiges Würmchen wirklich mit roten Ohren und offen stehendem Mund da. _

_..._

_Mit dem regenbogenfarbenden Fähnchen wedelt, denn das Würmchen fühlt sich hier unter den ganzen Verrückten wirklich wohl. Aber wir wissen ja, dass der Wurm ein Zwitter ist. Ja NY, jetzt schaust und wunderst du dich._

Zufrieden schlug ich die Zeitung wieder zu und genoss die frühherbstliche Sonne. Wenig später befand ich mich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu meiner Wohnung. Den Rest des Tages werkelte ich in meiner Wohnung herum. Angela kam später noch vorbei und half mir etwas. Das Gespräch über Mike hatte uns noch enger zusammengeschweißt. Jetzt, da die Sache mit Jazz der Vergangenheit angehörte, hatte ich auch nicht mehr so ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich mich mit ihr unterhielt. Trotzdem musste ich noch darauf achten, dass ich nicht doch etwas Falsches sagte, wenn ich mit ihr redete.

Am nächsten Morgen traf ich mich mit Alice zum Brunch. Danach gingen wir ins Museum of Modern Art. Es war wirklich mal Zeit, dass ich mich auch einmal etwas für die kulturelle Seite New Yorks öffnete. Mit Mike hatte ich zwar viele Museen besucht, doch waren dies meist langweilige Ereignisse gewesen. Jetzt wo ich die Bilder ohne die langen Monologe über ihre Herkunft betrachten konnte, vielen mir ganz andere Aspekte auf. Ich interpretierte selber, wie sich der Künstler oder auch die Personen in den Gemälden gefühlt haben mussten, als das Kunstwerk entstand. Nicht nur die bekannten Bilder, wie Van Goghs Starry-Night (/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/vangogh-starry_night_) erregten jetzt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich ließ die Eindrücke einfach auf mich wirken.

"Du genießt es ja richtig hier zu sein. Ich hätte dich nicht so eingeschätzt", kommentierte Alice meinen Enthusiasmus.

"Ich denke ich sehe jetzt alles mit anderen Augen!", erwiderte ich. Wir verließen gerade das Museum und es dämmerte schon.

"Lass uns noch etwas essen gehen. Ich kenne noch ein nettes Lokal um die Ecke."

Ich stimmte ihr zu und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Als wir uns dann an einem Tisch gesetzt hatten, fing Alice auch gleich schon an, mich zu bombardieren.

"Edward will doch wirklich schon eine Familie gründen!", fing sie an.

Ich verschluckte mich an meiner Cola. Alice als Mutter? OK, vielleicht erst einmal diplomatisch.

"Ich könnte mir Edward gut als Vater vorstellen!" Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Cullens, schätze ich ihn jedenfalls so ein.

"Das war nicht, dass was ich hören wollte. Ich bin gerade am Anfang meiner Karriere. Ein Baby passt mir gerade gar nicht in den Kram! Und ganz ehrlich, findest du ich bin der Muttertyp. Später vielleicht, aber jetzt? Und Edward und ich wir sind gerade mal ein Jahr zusammen und davon war ich die Hälfte unterwegs gewesen. OK, ich habe mich jetzt in New York niedergelassen, aber nicht um jetzt anzufangen zu brüten!", schnaubte sie nur.

Ich musste lachen, als sie das sagte.

"Alice, er wird schon etwas warten können. Du bist doch gerade fünfundzwanzig. Die Uhr tickt schon noch weiter bei dir."

"Ja, aber ich mache mir Sorgen. Was, wenn Edward darauf pocht und unsere Beziehung daran scheitert. Weil ich werde nicht nachgeben!", schniefte sie jetzt beinahe. Das hörte sich jetzt nicht so gut an. Ich sinnierte kurz über die Beiden nach. Der extrem bodenständige Edward und die quirlige Alice. Irgendetwas passte daran nicht.

"Das hört sich nicht so gut an. Passt es sonst in eurer Beziehung?"

"Naja, als ich noch die ganze Zeit gereist bin für meinen Job ist es mir nicht so aufgefallen. Jetzt allerdings, ach ich weiß nicht, ich möchte gerne raus, meine Jugend noch genießen, Edward will lieber einen gemeinsamen Abend auf der Couch verbringen. Und ich muss mich ja in dieser Szene bewegen. Am Anfang dachte ich, er wäre mein ruhiger Hafen, jetzt ist er mir zu ruhig", ließ sie die Bombe platzen. "Ich liebe ihn, doch ich glaube wir haben vollständig unterschiedliche Vorstellungen vom Leben. Ich denke du verstehst vielleicht, was ich meine, oder?"

Ich dachte über mich und Mike nach. Ja, aber Alice und Edward sahen so verliebt aus. Wie konnte das jetzt Alles so plötzlich kommen? Damit hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

"Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte ich sie.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich werde wohl mit ihm reden müssen. Ihm das mit der Familienplanung erst einmal austreiben."

Wir redeten weiter über dieses Thema. Alice würde nicht sofort die Flinte ins Korn werfen. Dafür liebte sie Edward zu sehr. Doch wenn die Beiden das nicht geregelt bekämen, dann hatte ich doch Zweifel.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg dachte ich noch immer über das Gespräch nach. Es war erschreckend auf irgendeine Weise. Ich hatte die Beziehungen immer so perfekt gesehen, doch jetzt wurde mir klar, dass nicht alles immer so war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Bröckelte es sonst auch irgendwo und ich bekam es nur nicht mit. Vielleicht war ich einfach viel zu selbstfixiert in letzter Zeit gewesen.

Und was, wenn wirklich etwas mit Angela war und ich es nicht mitbekommen hatte? Der erschreckende Gedanke kam mir, als ich gerade den Aufzug meines Hauses betrat. Ich drückte den Knopf für den dritten Stock und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Nur weil Alice mit Edward Probleme hatte, musste das nicht heißen, dass in den anderen Beziehungen auch etwas nicht stimmte. Ich malte mal wieder den Teufel an die Wand. Ich würde sie einfach fragen, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sah.

Der Aufzug hielt und die Tür öffnete sich. Der Gang war bereits dunkel und ich suchte nach dem Lichtschalter. Als die Lichter angingen, zuckte ich bei dem Anblick der sich mir bot zusammen.

Mike saß vor meiner Wohnungstür, neben sich eine Flasche Schnaps. Als er mich sah, sprang er auf und torkelte mir entgegen. Ich wollte mich umdrehen, doch der Aufzug war bereits weg.

"Bella?" lallte er mir zu. "Oh Bella, ich hab dich so vermisst!"

"Mike, was machst du hier? Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?" Ich versuchte ruhig zu klingen.

"Ich bin Bridget am Freitag gefolgt. Ich musste dich einfach sehen und wusste nicht, wie ich sonst alleine mit dir reden konnte."

"Du bist betrunken, Mike. Lass uns das ein anderes Mal bereden", versuchte ich ihn zu vertrösten. "Ich bin wirklich müde. Der Umzug war ziemlich anstrengend."

"Ich kann nicht ohne dich, Bella. Wir gehören zusammen!" Mike machte einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu. Der Geruch von Alkohol schlug mir entgegen.

"Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, Mike. Und du kannst nicht einfach nachts hier aufkreuzen."

"Oh, bis vor ein paar Wochen haben wir noch das Bett geteilt. Und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal hier aufkreuzen? Du hast deine Handynummer geändert. Wie soll ich dich sonst erreichen?"

_Vielleicht gar nicht, Depp._

Er stand mir jetzt direkt gegenüber und ich machte unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück, doch traf auf die Kühle der Wand.

_Verdammt._

"Mike, lass uns das wirklich auf ein anderes Mal verschieben!" Er machte mir jetzt wirklich Angst.

"Dass du mir dann wieder entwischen kannst?" Jetzt trennten uns nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander. Noch nie war er mir so bedrohlich vorgekommen. Ich versuchte mich noch an ihm vorbeizudrücken, doch ich war in die Enge getrieben. Seine Fahne ließ mich würgen und ich stemmte meine Arme gegen ihn. Doch erfolglos. Das war nicht mehr der nette Mike, den ich kannte.

"Du bist meine Verlobte, Bella. Du musst es nur einsehen!"

Und er presste seine Lippen auf meine.

Fuck! Das war gar nicht gut. Ich war so geschockt, ich konnte nicht reagieren, war wie erstarrt. Wie konnte ich mich so in ihm täuschen? Der nach Alkohol schmeckende Atem ließ mich nach Luft schnappen, doch in diesem Moment, schob er mir seine Zunge in den Mund. Ich geriet aus seiner nahezuen Brutalität in Panik, versuchte mich erneut zu wehren, doch er war zu stark, presste seinen Körper an mich.

Verdammt, merkte er nicht, dass ich das nicht wollte?

Er schob ein Knie zwischen meine Beine und in diesem Moment realisierte ich, dass es hieraus nur einen Ausweg gab. Mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, schnellte mein Knie nach oben in seinen Schritt.

Und ich war augenblicklich frei, während Mike vor Schmerz aufjaulte und sich zu krümmen begann. Seine Hände wanderten schützend an sein bestes Stück und er war kurzzeitig vollkommen abgelenkt. Dies war vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich bekommen würde. Ich lief zu meiner Tür und wühlte in meiner Tasche nach den Schlüsseln. Meine Hände zitterten, das Blut pochte mir durch die Adern, als ich sah, dass Mike sich wieder aufrappelte. Endlich spürte ich die Schlüssel in meiner Hand und zog sie aus der Tasche. Panisch suchte ich nach dem Richtigen, doch natürlich musste er mir aus der Hand fallen. Hinter mir hörte ich Mikes Fluchen. In Windeseile bückte ich mich und griff nach dem Schlüsselbund.

Bitte, nicht! Ich hörte bereits Schritte, als ich das Schloss fand und den verflixten Schlüssel umdrehte.

Endlich öffnete sich die verdammte Tür und ich schlüpfte so schnell wie möglich hinein, drückte mich dann gegen die Tür, die mit einem Krachen zuschlug. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte bis ich mit einem Keuchen aufatmete. Noch immer an die Tür gelehnt, spürte ich, wie Mike gegen die Tür donnerte und am Griff rüttelte.

"Du verdammtes Miststück!", beschimpfte er mich. Es kam mir fast so vor, als ob der die Tür aus den Angeln heben würde. Mit klopfendem Herzen und weichen Knien, schob ich die Kette vor, in der Hoffnung, dass das ihn aufhalten würde.

Und jetzt?

Erneut griff ich in meine Tasche und holte jetzt mein Handy heraus. Ich scrollte durch mein Telefonbuch und blieb bei Emmett hängen. Schnell rief ich ihn an, doch die Mailbox ertönte nach kurzer Zeit.

"Fuck!"

"Bella, mach die Tür auf!", polterte Mikes Stimme aus dem Gang.

"Mike, geh nach Hause!", die Tränen rannen bereits und ich scrollte erneut durch mein Telefon.

_Edward? Nein!_

Und ich wählte die nächste Nummer, die mir ins Auge sprang. Und nach dem zweiten Klingen, wurde angenommen.

"Bella?"

"Mach die Tür auf du Schlampe, oder ich trete sie ein!", brüllte Mike in diesem Moment.

Am Telefon kurzzeitige Stille, dann: "Bella, sag doch was! Ist alles Ok? Was ist da los?"

"Jazz, Mike ist da. Er hat vor meiner Tür gewartet. Er hat ...!", meine Stimme brach in diesem Moment und ich schluchzte auf.

"Fuck! Verdammter Wichser. Was hat er?", kam es durch das Telefon geschossen. Eine Tür schlug zu.

"Er hat ... er hat mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und ... und...!"

"Shit! Bella, wo bist du jetzt?"

"In meiner Wohnung. Ich bin ihm entkommen, aber er steht vor der Tür", schluchzte ich. Wie auf Kommando polterte es erneut und Mikes Fluchen dröhnte mir in den Ohren.

"Ich bin schon auf dem Weg. Egal was er sagt, mach ja nicht die Tür auf!" Jazz' Tonfall war jetzt gefährlich, drohend.

Ich hörte wie er ins Taxi stieg, dem Fahrer meine Adresse durchgab und ihn anwies sich verdammt noch mal zu beeilen. Ich vernahm noch irgendwas von "hundert Dollar", falls er es schaffen würde, in zehn Minuten da zu sein.

"Bella, mach die Tür auf. Ich bin dein Verlobter! Du kannst mich nicht ewig ausschließen!" Mike zog abermals an der Tür, trat dann dagegen, als sich nichts tat.

"Du bist nicht mehr mein Verlobter, kapier es endlich!", brüllte ich zurück. Ich hörte erneut Jazz' Stimme aus dem Handy.

"Bella?" Ich legte das Handy wieder an mein Ohr und antwortete mit einem "Ja?"

"Was hat er getan, als er dich gegen die Wand gepresst hat?"

"Er hat versucht mich zu küssen. Ich... ich hab ver...versucht mich zu wehren!" Die Panik und die nahende Rettung ließ die Tränen jetzt in Sturzbächen meine Wangen herunterfließen.

"Ich bring ihn um!"

_Und ich glaubte ihm. _

Erneut krachte es gegen die Tür und ich zuckte zusammen. "Wie lange brauchst du?"

Ich hörte, wie er den Fahrer fragte und dann meinte: "Es ist kaum Verkehr. Ich denke ich bin in acht Minuten da!"

"OK!", schniefte ich nur.

Das Poltern hatte aufgehört und Mikes weinerliche Stimme ertönte: "Bella, bitte? Bitte komm zu mir zurück!"

Ich antworte nicht darauf.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beschimpfen. Ich habs nicht so gemeint. Ich liebe dich doch!"

War dieses plötzliche Ändern in seinem Verhalten eine Masche?

"Bella, bitte mach die Tür auf! Ich will doch nur mit dir reden!"

"Wer's glaubt, Mike! Seit wann rammt man jemandem die Zunge in den Mund, um zu reden und presst einen gegen die Wand?", schrie ich.

"Du wolltest es doch auch. Du hast doch mitgemacht!"

"Mitgemacht? Nur weil du zu besoffen bist um zu merken, dass ich dich wegstoßen wollte, du Arschloch! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Mittlerweile war ich an meiner Wand heruntergerutscht. Die Tür war anscheinend stabil genug und hielt den wütenden Avancen Mikes stand. Ich presste wieder den Hörer an mein Ohr. Eine Autotür schlug zu. Ich hatte gar nicht gehört, dass ein Preis genannt wurde. Allerdings war ich auch gerade nicht in der Lage gewesen auf Geräusche aus dem Hörer zu achten.

"Ich bin da. Ich leg jetzt auf!", und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Ich richtete mich wieder auf und schaute durch den Türspion, blickte direkt in Mikes Gesicht. Beide Hände waren wohl an die Tür gelehnt.

Auf einmal war Mikes Gesicht weg und ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen durchbrach die kurzzeitige Stille. Und die Hölle brach los. Durch den Türspion sah ich noch, wie die Tür zur Nachbarswohnung aufgerissen wurde und eine ältere Frau, um die siebzig und in einer Schürze gekleidet, mit einem Regenschirm hervortrat. Sie war etwas Korpulenter und ihre weißen Haare waren zu einem Dutt frisiert. Ihre empörten Gesichtszüge hatten eine rötliche Farbe vor Wut angenommen. Sie wird doch nicht, doch sie ging zielstrebig auf Mike zu, jedenfalls vermutete ich das. Ich konnte nicht anders, als selber die Tür zu öffnen, wild entschlossen jetzt die ältere Frau vor sich selbst zu schützen. Doch als ich auf den Gang hinaustrat schlug sie Mike bereits einmal mit dem Schirm auf den Rücken. Jazz sah sie nur verwirrt an und ließ den torkelnden Mike los.

"Sie Lustmolch, Sie Gottverdammter!" rief die ältere Frau Mike entgegen, als sie ihn mit dem Schirm malträtierte. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie ihm irgendwelchen Schaden damit zufügte.

Ich lief zu ihr und zog sie zurück. "Mrs ...! Gehen Sie lieber zurück, bevor Sie noch verletzt werden!"

"Ich hab es genau gesehen, wie dieser Lüstling das junge Fräulein belästigt hat. Wegen so jemandem wie Ihnen bin ich damals in Schande geraten! Ich habe die Polizei gerufen, das wollte ich nur sagen!"

Ich sah nur die Faust, die in diesem Moment in Mikes Gesicht schnellte. Aus Mikes Kehle entwich ein Stöhnen, als er daraufhin unsanft von Jazz gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

"Sei froh, dass ich dich jetzt den Cops überlasse. Die werden sanfter zu dir sein als ich, Dreckssack!", zischte Jazz. Das war ein Gesicht, das ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er sah so wütend aus. Ich wollte in diesem Moment wirklich nicht in Mikes Haut stecken. Wenn Blicke töten könnten...

"Und ich werde denen alles erzählen, was ich gesehen habe, Sie Lüstling, Sie!" keifte die Frau und ich legte ihr beruhigend den Arm um die Schultern. "Wie Sie das Fräulein angegriffen haben und stundenlang vor der Tür rumgelungert haben, Sie Landstreicher, Sie!" ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Erneut hob sie den Schirm und schaffte es sogar, sich aus meinen Armen zu befreien, bevor sie Mike damit an der Schulter traf. Ich zog sie wieder zurück und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Jazz grinste. Es war einfach auch nur zu absurd, wie diese alte, mir vollkommen unbekannte Dame wie ein kleiner Pittbull auf Mike losging, der sich nicht einmal wehren konnte.

"Mrs ...?", kam es von Jazz.

"Fitzgerald, Josephine, aber nennen Sie mich Josie, junger Mann. Sie sind ja ein Kavalier! Im Gegensatz zu diesem Nichtsnutz hier", flötete sie jetzt - mit einem kurzen bösen Blick in Mikes Richtung - und ich lächelte einfach nur noch in mich hinein.

"Josie, ich denke ich habe das auch ohne Ihren Schirm unter Kontrolle. Sie werden sich nur weh tun!", beruhigte Jazz Mrs. Fitzgerald, äh Josie. Die Alte war einfach zu süß. In dem Moment ertönte die Klingel und Josie lief zu ihrem Türöffner.

War die Polizei da? Hoffentlich bekam Jazz jetzt nicht Ärger, dass er ihn verprügelt hatte. Mike sah nicht mehr ganz so unbeschadet aus. Die Lippe war aufgeplatzt und ein Auge war zugeschwollen.

Der Aufzug öffnete sich und drei Beamte traten in den Flur. Im selben Moment ließ Jazz Mike los und Josie fing an zu kreischen:

"Gut, dass Sie da sind, Gentlemen! Dieser Lüstling...", sie zeigte mit ihrem Schirmchen auf Mike, der jetzt zusammensackte, "hat diese junge Dame belästigt. Ich habe sie angerufen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was er vorhatte, hätte ich Sie schon viel früher gerufen. Oh mein Gott, meine Nerven!"

Die Frau in meinen Armen atmete schwer und Jazz kam auf uns zu.

"Josie, ich bin Arzt", sagte er leise zu ihr. "Atmen Sie tief durch!"

"Oh ein Doktor, also. Wissen Sie früher hatte ich auch einmal einen Verehrer, der Doktor war. Der war wirklich ein stattlicher Mann, genau wie Sie!"

Ich gluckste leise vor mich hin.

"Ma'am?" Ein Beamter trat auf uns zu. "Kennen Sie den Herren?"

"Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen! Aber die junge Dame, Miss ...", sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Swan! Er ist mein Ex-Verlobter. Er hat mir betrunken aufgelauert. Eigentlich sollte er nicht wissen, wo ich wohne, doch er ist einer Freundin von mir gefolgt ...!"

"Er belästigt Sie also? Was hat er gemacht?", fragte der Beamte, während die andern beiden Mike Handschellen verpassten.

"Er hat mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und mich geküsst. Ich konnte ihn dann abwehren und Jazz, äh Mr. Cullen, kam mir dann zu Hilfe!"

"Ja der junge Herr Doktor hat nur in Notwehr gehandelt und die Ehre von Ms. Swan verteidigt, wie ein richtiger Kavalier. Es gibt eben doch noch richtige Männer, die wissen, was sich gehört!" Mrs. Fitzgerald nickte wild, wobei ihr weißer strenger Dutt mitwippte und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gleich wieder auf Mike mit dem Schirm losgehen würde, wenn Jazz sie jetzt nicht festhalten würde.

"Ms. Swan? Wollen Sie Anzeige erstatten?"

Anzeige? Soweit hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich schaute kurz zu Jazz, der auf mich zutrat und mir den Arm um die Schultern legte. Ich fühlte mich getröstet durch die Geste.

Doch was, wenn ich es nicht tat? Wenn Mike mir wieder auflauern würde? Mir blieb ja keine andere Wahl.

"Ich denke schon! Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn Sie oder Jazz nicht gekommen wären. Ich weiß nicht, was er versucht hätte, wenn... Sie wissen was ich meine."

"Anzeige wegen versuchter Vergewaltigung?"

Mike sah nun leichenblass aus und ich betrachtete ihn. Wäre er wirklich so weit gegangen? Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen.

"Ich hätte nie ...!" rief er jetzt aus, doch der Beamte würgte ihn ab.

"Sie haben jetzt nichts zu sagen. Denken Sie daran, Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Alles was Sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt. Wenn Sie sich keinen eigenen Anwalt leisten können, wird Ihnen einer vom Gericht gestellt!", ratterte er ein einem Atemzug herunter.

"Ich erstatte Anzeige, wegen Stalkings und ähm sexueller Belästigung. Muss ich mir einen Anwalt nehmen?", fragte ich die Beamten.

Mike stöhnte auf, als ich das sagte.

"Ich denke das wäre gut, Ms Swan. Aber Sie haben ja eine Zeugin! Mrs. Fitzgerald?"

"Ich kann alles bezeugen!", beteuerte Josie enthusiastisch.

Ich packte mein Handy aus.

"Wie heißt Ihr Anwalt, Ms. Swan?", fragte der Beamte.

"George Stanley, ich werde ihn gleich anrufen."

"Der Senator?", fragte ein Detective mit großen Augen.

Ich nickte nur, als ich die Nummer fand und George anrief. Nach dreimal Klingeln ging er ans Handy. Ich erklärte ihm knapp den Sachverhalt.

"Bella, ich kläre das mit dem Detective. Wenn du Anzeige erstattest, musst du bei dem Delikt auf die Wache kommen. Ich werde einen Termin ausmachen. Reich mir bitte einen der Beamten."

Ich gab das Handy dem Detective, der sofort eine steifere Haltung einnahm.

"Senator, er ist mir eine …", doch er wurde wohl von einem Redeschwall unterbrochen.

"Ja, Sir, alles klar, Sir!"

Nach einiger Zeit gab er mir das Handy zurück und ich legte es an mein Ohr. "George?"

"OK, Bella! Bridget, steht gerade neben mir und jammert mir das Ohr voll. Pass auf, ich hole dich Morgen um elf Uhr ab und dann fahren wir zusammen auf die Wache. Du musst heute keine Aussage mehr machen, das was du gesagt hast reicht. Sie werden die Zeugenaussagen von Mr. Cullen und Mrs. Fitzgerald ebenso brauchen. Das reicht aber noch im Laufe der nächsten beiden Wochen. Die Beamten nehmen ..._ihn_ jetzt erst einmal die nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden in Gewahrsam. Du bist erst einmal in Sicherheit. Wir werden versuchen, eine polizeiliche Verfügungsgewalt zu erlangen. Beruhig dich jetzt erst einmal. ... _George jetzt lass mich mal ...,_ naja du hörst es, Bridget will dich sprechen. Bis Morgen, Bella!"

"Danke George!"

Schon hörte ich Bridget durchs Handy und hatte erst einmal damit zu tun, sie wieder abzuwimmeln. Die Beamten sahen mich schon ungeduldig an und ich legte dann auf. Währenddessen hatten die Beamten Jazz und Mrs. Fitzgerald die Sachlage erklärt.

"Ms. Swan! Wir sehen uns dann Morgen auf der Wache. Mr. Cullen, Ihr Verhalten wird als Notwehr angesehen. Wir werden dieses Früchtchen jetzt einmal mitnehmen."

"In Ordnung, Detective!" Jazz legte wieder den Arm um meine Schultern. In dem Moment trafen sich Mikes und sein Blick.

Mikes Mimik zeigte sein Erkennen, als er Jazz ansah. Als erstes schaute er nur böse und ich dachte, er würde Jazz verfluchen, doch dann wich der Ärger und er sah einfach nur geschlagen aus. Wie ein geprügelter Hund wurde er unsanft von den Beamten in den Aufzug gestoßen. Ich schaute einfach nur zu.

"Lassen Sie sich hier ja nie wieder blicken, sonst hol ich die Schrotflinte von meinen verstorbenen Mann, sie ungezogener Junge, sie Trunkenbold!" Während Mrs. Fitzgerald dies hinterher rief, wedelte sie theatralisch mit ihrem Schirm herum. Wenn ich innerlich nicht so angespannt gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich lachen müssen, doch die Situation wurde mir immer bewusster.

Die Aufzugstüren schlossen sich und ich blickte noch einmal zurück, sah in Mikes gerötete und geschwollene Augen aus denen Tränen rannen. Und in diesen Moment hoffte ich, dass ich ihn nie wiedersehen würde. Ein Räuspern brachte mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Miss Swan ...!" Ich unterbrach sie:

"Nennen Sie mich doch Bella, Mrs. Fitzgerald!"

"Dann aber bitte Josie, meine Liebe. Mrs. Fitzgerald macht mich so alt. Und sehe ich alt aus?", fragte sie grinsend und brachte mich damit zum Lächeln. "Gut, dann Bella. Geht es ihnen gut. Sie sehen so blass aus. Blasser als heute Morgen, als sie aus der Tür gingen!" In diesen Moment kam durch die Tür, zu Josies Wohnung eine junge Katze herausgesprungen. Sie strich um ihre Beine und miaute herzzerreißend.

"Ach, mein Oscar! Mein Mann hieß übrigens auch Oscar", sie hob das Tier auf und kuschelte es an ihre Brust. "Wenn ich meine Katze nach ihm benenne, dann komm ich mir nicht so blöd vor, wenn ich zu ihm rede! Ich hoffe Sie mögen Katzen, Bella!"

(Anmerkung der Redaktion: In Gedenken an Oscar, E's Hasen, der vor ein paar Tagen gestorben ist. Rest in Peace!)

Man musste sie einfach gern haben und wenn ich nicht so fertig mit den Nerven gewesen wäre, hätte ich sicher etwas anderes geantwortet als. "Sicher!" Meine Stimme erschreckte mich selber, denn sie hörte sich ziemlich schwach an.

Sofort spürte ich, wie sich der Griff um meine Schultern verstärkte. Ich blickte auf und sah in zwei braune Augen, die mich besorgt musterten.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte er mich jetzt und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Jazz wirkte immer noch ziemlich angespannt. Seine Körperhaltung strahlte immer noch eine beschützende Drohung aus. Neben ihm fühlte ich mich plötzlich so klein und nichtig. Ohne eine Antwort legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust, unter der ich seinen stabilen starken Herzschlag spürte. Das ruhige stetige Schlagen schien mich augenblicklich zu beruhigen.

Trotzdem brachen erst einmal die Ereignisse über mich ein und ich merkte, wie ich versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es gelang mir nicht.

Ich sah wieder zu der kleinen Frau neben mir, die mittlerweile ihren Oscar an ihre Brust genommen hatte, wo er zufrieden vor sich hin schnurrte. Jazz redete irgendetwas mit Josie und die Frau ließ uns kurz darauf allein. Sie murmelte noch "Jetzt erst mal einen Tee und vielleicht ein Likörchen!", und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Jazz nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich zu meiner Wohnungstür. Ich musste sie wie einen Schraubstock umklammert haben, denn er zuckte bei meinem festen Griff leicht zusammen. Erst da kamen mir die Schläge in Erinnerung, die er Mike verpasst hatte. Hatte er sich verletzt? Oh Gott, was wenn er sich irgendetwas an der Hand gebrochen hatte?

Ich führte Jazz zur Couch, der seine Hand hielt und versuchte die Finger zu strecken. Kurz sah ich Erleichterung in seinem Blick aufblitzen. „Es ist nichts gebrochen, oder?", fragte ich besorgt. Es lenkte mich von meiner eigenen inneren Anspannung ab.

„Nein, nur etwas geprellt, was zu erwarten war. Mach dir keine Gedanken!"

„Denkst du nicht, dass das etwas übertrieben war?", fragte ich Jazz, als ich seine Hand jetzt begutachtete. Wie fest hatte er bitte zugeschlagen? Sie war bereits etwas angeschwollen, weshalb ich mich wirklich fragte, ob er damit überhaupt arbeiten konnte. „Ich meine, kannst du damit operieren?"

„Ich muss mich wohl morgen krankschreiben lassen", stellte Jazz die Selbstdiagnose, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet immer noch die Wut, die in ihm rauchte, obwohl sicherlich durch Josies Auftritt gemildert. Ich hatte ihn bis jetzt schon in vielen Situationen erlebt, doch noch nie so.

"Vielleicht hätte ich doch zuerst die Polizei anrufen sollen!", sagte ich, denn das Letzte, was ich gewollt hatte, war, dass Jazz sich verletzte oder mit einer kaputten Hand wegen meiner Probleme endete. Jazz war größer als Mike und ich dachte, das würde reichen um ihn zu verscheuchen.

„Es war gut, dass Josie, die Cops angerufen hat. Außerdem, was soll das? Er stalkt dich. Wie willst du wissen, was er gemacht hätte, wenn du nicht an ihm vorbeigekommen wärst? Er war nicht zurechnungsfähig. Er hat definitiv eine Abreibung verdient oder genauergenommen einen Denkzettel. Er sollte wissen, was ihm blüht, wenn er so weiter macht. Die Polizei wird ihn jetzt richtig zur Rechenschaft ziehen", zischte Jazz jetzt.

Ich dachte nach. Was hätte passieren können? Mir gingen meine Gefühle und Ängste der letzten Stunde durch den Kopf. Wie ich mich an ihm vorbeigedrückt hatte und wirklich im ersten Moment gedacht hatte, er würde über mich herfallen. Und diese Stimmungsschwankungen, als er vor der Tür stand und nicht hereinkam. Das war ein Mike, den ich nicht kannte. Ein Mike, der mir wirklich Angst machte, mich dazu brachte, dass sich meine Nackenhaare sträubten.

"Ich wünschte, Josie wäre nicht dazwischen gekommen. So habe ich mich ganz schön zurückhalten müssen!"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es gut so gewesen. Was wenn sie ihn verhaftet hätten. Weil, ob das noch als Notwehr durchgegangen wäre? Jazz hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als wenn er nach zwei Schlägen aufgehört hätte.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?", seufzte ich nur, als ich dabei zusah, wie Jazz versuchte seine Hand zur Faust ballen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang. Kurz huschte ein etwas gequälter Blick über sein Gesicht. „Tut es sehr weh?", fragte ich unglücklich nach. „Ich könnte etwas Eis holen", und ich sprang bereits auf und lief Richtung Küche. Ich hörte noch ein „Ist nicht nötig!", doch ließ mich nicht beirren. Von der „Einweihungsfeier" war noch eine Packung Eiswürfel übrig, die ich jetzt in eine Tüte schüttete und mit einem Küchentuch umwickelte.

Der Moment erinnerte mich an früher, als ich dies für Jake tun musste, weil er sich mal wieder geprügelt hatte. Und jetzt Jazz, der sich wie ein Racheengel auf Mike gestürzt hatte. Wenn ich Jake das erzählen würde, er würde Jazz nur die Hand schütteln und sagen: „Danke, dass du auf meine Kleine aufgepasst hast!" Mit diesen Gedanken lief ich zurück zur Couch und hielt Jazz das Eis hin, womit er sich die Hand kühlte.

„Hm, was hattest du gerade gefragt, bevor du das Eis geholt hast?" Seine Gesichtszüge waren immer noch angespannt, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, ob dies vom Schmerz oder von der Wut herrührte.

„Was ich jetzt tun soll?"

„Es ist schon mal gut, dass du ihn angezeigt hast. Meiner Meinung nach ist er unberechenbar. Wir können nicht sagen, wie weit er das nächste Mal geht. Er ist ja regelrecht besessen von dir."

„Aber, was ist, wenn er dich anzeigt, weil du ihn verprügelt hast?", sinnierte ich und war ziemlich erschrocken bei dem Gedanken. Oh, Gott, Mike war Anwalt und konnte Jazz Schaden. Was wenn er seinen Job verlor?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tun kann. Die Polizei hat doch gesagt, dass es Notwehr war. Wie geht's dir?"

„Ich muss schon sagen, mir ist doch etwas flau im Magen. Mit sowas hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich bin manchmal doch etwas zu blauäugig."

„Ja, manchmal!" Es hörte sich so an, als ob er etwas ganz anderes meinte.

„Wie geht's der Hand?"

„Scheiß auf die Hand, die wird schon wieder!", knurrte er nur. OK, ein wütender Jazz war wirklich zum fürchten. "Ich hatte gefragt, wie es dir wirklich geht. Ist dir eigentlich klar, was hätte passieren können?"

Ja was hätte passieren können? Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich nicht darüber nachdenken. ich wollte mich einfach nicht so sehr in Mike getäuscht haben. Ich war immerhin sieben Jahre mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Wie konnte ich mich so in ihm täuschen? Ich hatte immer gedacht, ich wäre eine gute Menschenkennerin. Bei diesen Gedanken überfiel mich schon wieder die Angst mit voller Wucht. Ich wollte jetzt nicht alleine sein. Allein die Vorstellung gleich allein in meiner Wohnung zu sein ließ mich zusammenzucken.

"Vielleicht sollte ich zu Bridget gehen. ich will nicht allein sein, jetzt!"

"Ich kann auch hier bleiben!", erwiderte Jazz und ich starrte ihn erst einmal verwundert an.

„Das würdest du wirklich tun?", murmelte ich. Ich überlegte, was das bedeuten würde. Hatte ich vielleicht irgendwelche Pläne von ihm durchkreuzt? Vielleicht hatte er ja ein Date gehabt. Wieso hatte ich nicht Ben oder Angela angerufen? Jazz würde die ganze Nacht hierbleiben. Oh Gott! Warum dachte ich auch nicht nach, bevor ich handelte? Warum hatte ich nicht einfach die Polizei angerufen, wie jeder normale Mensch?

„Ich hoffe, ich halte dich von Nichts ab!"

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich gehe nirgendwohin. Eigentlich gibt es keinen Ort, wo ich gerade lieber wäre." Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? Er wollte hier sein? Bei mir? Das musste er irgendwie anders gemeint haben. Bestimmt mochte er mich nur als gute Freundin. Wir hatten uns ja bis jetzt immer ganz gut verstanden. Und überhaupt, was machte ich mir da schon wieder für Gedanken?

Und was wenn Mike wieder freikam? Was wäre dann? Irgendwie fing das Alles gerade erst an zu sacken. Was, wenn Mike wieder auftauchte, wenn er freikommt, und wirklich was versuchte? Was wenn er versuchte, mich zu …?

Bei den Gedanken wurde mir ganz schlecht.

Würde eine polizeiliche Verfügungsgewalt ihn abhalten?

„Du wirst gerade weiß im Gesicht. Bella? Geht's dir nicht gut?" hörte ich Jazz, doch es klang dumpf.

„Aber was, wenn er wieder kommt?" Oh Gott, ich wurde hysterisch. Ich begann zu hyperventilieren. Ich hörte nur, wie etwas zu Boden fiel und sich Arme um mich schlossen. Mein Atem war abgehackt, ich bekam keine Luft.

„Schhh, du musst atmen. Entspann dich, Darling!" Ich versuchte wieder regelmäßig zu atmen, klammerte mich dabei an das Hemd, das ich an meiner Wange spürte. Die Wärme war tröstlich, beruhigte mich. Geborgen, sicher vor Mike. Ich drückte mich noch enger an Jazz.

„Es wird alles gut. Du wirst schon sehen. George regelt das für dich. Und ich bin hier. Er wird dir nichts tun. Ich werde das nicht zulassen." Die Worte benebelten meinen sowieso schon schwindenden Verstand. Der Mangel an Sauerstoff dämpfte alles um mich herum. Mein Atem war noch immer abgehackt. Jazz Hand strich meinen Rücken entlang und ich schaffte es, einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, nach Luft zu schnappen.

"Jazz ließ mich im selben Moment los, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sagte:  
Konzentrier dich auf mich, Darling. Du hast eine Panikattacke. Immer einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen." Ich blickte ihm in die Augen, versuchte die plötzlich aufsteigende Angst zu vertreiben, bohrte dabei meine Augen in seine Braunen. Legte meinen Fokus auf diese. Meine Lungen füllten sich mit Sauerstoff, die Furcht zu ersticken verschwand, als ich endlich merkte, dass mein Körper wieder funktionierte und ich schloss erleichtert meine Augen.

Dann, wie aus dem Nichts spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Sanft, ohne Druck. Es war seltsam tröstlich, fühlte sich so an, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Sie lösten sich wieder von mir, doch trotz meiner geschlossenen Augen, wusste ich, dass sie nicht weit entfernt waren. Warmer Atem streifte mein Gesicht.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig!" Wieder spürte ich seine Lippen, diesmal intensiver als vorher, lenkten mich von meinen panischen Gedanken ab.

„Ich liebe dich."


	19. Chapter 19

_Stille._

Alle anderen Gedanken waren wie weggefegt.

_Das hat er nicht gesagt. Ich musste mich verhört haben._

Ich erstarrte in dem Moment, als er selber erstarrte, riss vor Überraschung die Augen auf, blickte in sein Gesicht, in dem das Entsetzten wegen seiner eigenen Worte geschrieben stand.

_Oh Gott, er hatte es gesagt. Ich hatte mich nicht verhört._

Ich liebe dich? Woher kam das jetzt? Oh, Gott! Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich erneut, suchten nach Anhaltspunkten, die darauf hindeuteten, fanden keine. Wie im Zeitraffer versuchte ich die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm zu durchforsten, doch nichts wies darauf hin. Nichts erklärte, das eben Gehörte.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun?

Das Schweigen zwischen uns klingelte regelrecht in meinen Ohren. Ich musste etwas sagen, doch was? Das kam aus dem Nichts heraus. Was sollte ich verdammt nochmal darauf auch antworten? Wie kam er dazu, so etwas zu sagen?

Und dann konnte ich mich nicht länger beherrschen. Alles brach über mich herein. Ich prustete los. Das Lachen entwickelte sich schnell zu einem regelrechten Lachkrampf und ich hielt mir vor Schmerzen meinen Bauch. Kein Ton entwich mehr meinem Mund, so sehr hatte mich die Hysterie ergriffen. Ehrlich, wie sollte ich auf so etwas reagieren? Und dann auch noch von Jazz? Wieder schüttelte mich die nächste Lachwelle bis mir die Tränen in den Augen standen. Ich musste wohl total bescheuert aussehen, durchgeknallt. Aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen, mein Körper hatte beschlossen so zu reagieren, ohne mir eine große Wahl zu überlassen.

(Dieses Lied sagt alles über Jazz gerade aus: .com/watch?v=AwUZVkKfE70

**(Anmerkung der Redaktion: ~ JPOV:**

**Ohhh, life is bigger,**

**it´s bigger than you**

**and you are not me.**

**The lengths that I will go to,**

**the distance in your eyes.**

**Oh no, I´ve said too much,**

**I set it up.**)

Ja, ich musste total verrückt aussehen, denn der Blick, den Jazz mir zu warf, sprach Bände. Als ich mich kurz soweit beruhigen konnte, um Jazz' Reaktion zu beobachten, sah ich sämtliche Emotionen über sein Gesicht huschen. Schock, Unglauben, Verwirrung, Verletzen wich Entsetzen und resultierte in Resignation.

Das brachte mich langsam wieder dazu mich zu beruhigen. Der Krampf klang langsam ab und ich kam allmählich wieder zu Atem, was ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in meiner Seite hervorrief. Keuchend hielt ich meine Seite, bis das Ziehen nachließ.

"Bella...", hörte ich ihn.

"Ich versteh es nicht? Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Bella, hör mir zu ... Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe. Es war nicht so gemeint." Meine Augen weiteten sich bestimmt zu Untertassengröße und ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. Wie konnte er nur! Es war, als hatten Jazz' Worte einen Schalter in meinem Innern umgelegt. Was mich eben noch zum Lachen gebracht hatte, machte mich in diesem Moment nur noch wütend. Ich sprang von der Couch auf, und lief im Zimmer auf und ab.

"Wie bitte? Ich soll einfach vergessen, was du gesagt hast? Wie bitte schön soll ich das einfach vergessen? Denkst du es ist alltäglich für mich, dass ich so etwas höre? Und überhaupt, was soll das heißen, du hast es nicht so gemeint? Sagst du sowas zu jeder? Weißt du eigentlich, was diese Worte bedeuten? Wolltest du mich damit nur wieder ins Bett kriegen?" Schwer atmend sah ich ihn an.

"Nein! So war das nicht gemeint! Also dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe, das war nicht so gemeint...Fuck!" Frustriert vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und begann auf mich zuzugehen, doch ich blickte ihn nur warnend an, was ihn sofort inne halten ließ.

Es kam mir vor wie ein Déjà-Vu. Genauso hatte Jake immer reagiert, wenn ich meinen Mörder-Blick, wie er ihn genannt hatte, einsetzte. Ich hatte ihn also nicht verlernt. Hieß das, dass ich wieder die alte Bella war? Der Gedanke ließ mich grinsen.

_Mist, wo war ich gewesen? Gott, was war denn nur los mit mir?_

Ach ja, Jazz hatte gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Wie kam ich immer nur auf so absurde Gedanken?

_Nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Bella! Was soll er jetzt denken, wenn du jetzt so grinst?_

Doch ich musste nachdenken. Er sollte still sein. Was er sagte, machte alles noch schlimmer. Wieso musste er mich auch jedes Mal so aus dem Konzept bringen? Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch ich hob meine Hand, um ihn zu stoppen und er brach sofort ab. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Leicht wand er sich von mir ab, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen, war zu aufgewühlt. Was war da gerade passiert?

Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wie konnte mein Leben in so kurzer Zeit nur so aus dem Ruder laufen? Ich wollte es ORDNEN, verdammt! Und jetzt war es stattdessen das komplette Chaos! Allein der heutige Tag. Eben noch stand mein Auf-Einmal-Psycho-Stalker-Ex-Verlobter betrunken vor der Tür, dann kam mein. .. _was war er überhaupt?_ - na Jazz eben ... dazu und verprügelte besagten Ex-Verlobten, dann kam eine wildgewordene, betagte Furie aus der Nachbarwohnung gestürmt - mit einem Schirm bewaffnet wohlgemerkt - die die Polizei gerufen hatte, welche wiederum dann Mike in Handschellen abgeführt hatten. Und am Ende bekam ich eine Panikattacke, die in einem Kuss endete. Und zu guter Letzt, die Kirsche auf dem Eisberg, liebte Jazz mich aus dem Nichts heraus? Der Frauenheld schlechthin! Surreal!

_Wers glaubt wird seelig!_

"Bella, hör mir jetzt verdammt noch mal zu! Ich wollte dich nicht ins Bett kriegen, verdammt! Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätten wir bis heute noch nicht miteinander geschlafen! Ich wollte uns Zeit lassen! Und wenn ich mich richtig daran erinnere, dann warst du diejenige, die den ersten Schritt gemacht hat." Er wurde lauter, seine Stimme eindringlich. Versuchte er mich wieder zu provozieren?

**(Anmerkung der Redaktion: ~ JPOV:**

**Thats me in the corner,**

**thats me in the spotlight**

**losing my religion.**

**Trying to keep - up - you**

**and I don´t know if I can do it.**

**oh no I said to much,**

**I haven't said enough)**

_Nicht mit mir! __Diesmal nicht!_

"Genau, und die Aktion vor Forks, die war ganz ohne Hintergedanken gewesen. Das ging ja auch alles von mir aus. Und jetzt redest du von Liebe?", schnaubte ich zurück.

"Touché!" Man sah ihm die Resignation im Gesicht an.

"Maria?", schoss ich zurück. Der kleine Sieg spornte mich an. Ich wollte, dass er zugab, dass er gar nicht wusste, wovon er da redete.

Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich vor mir um. Ja friss das. Jetzt kannst du mir nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, merkst du nicht, wie absurd das alles ist?

"Glaubst du wirklich ich bin so ein Dummchen, mit dem du alles machen kannst? Ich check sehr wohl was hier abgeht? Ich werde mich nicht mehr so verarschen lassen, wie von Mike!"

"Es ist nicht wirklich etwas passiert mit Maria." Es war fast ein Flüstern. Verteidigend. "Wenn du es genau wissen willst, du bist die einzige Frau, mit der ich etwas hatte, seitdem ich dich kenne!"

**( ~JPOV ~**

**Consider this,**

**consider this,**

**the hint of the century.**

**Consider this,**

**the slip,**

**that brought me to my knees - failed .**

**What if all these fantasies come - flailing around.**

**Now I´ve said - too much)**

Einzige Frau? Nicht Wirklich? Keine Andere? Aber Maria? Hatte ich mich wieder verhört?

"Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte ich ungläubig.

"Ich verstehe, wenn du es nicht tust. Aber es ist die Wahrheit", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder zu mir um. Und ich sah ihm in die Augen, sah die Verletzlichkeit, ein Gesichtsausdruck, den ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es verführte mich dazu ihm glauben zu wollen.

"Was bedeutet nicht wirklich?"

"Ich hab sie geküsst und ich gebe zu, ich wollte auch, aber ich konnte dann nicht", gab er zu.

"Wie du konntest nicht?" Man merkte, wie er nach Worten suchte. Die Situation überforderte ihn.

Genauso wie mich!

Er machte jetzt einen Schritt auf mich zu, dann noch einen, bis er mir direkt gegenüber stand. Sein Blick bohrte sich ihn meinen und es brachte mich aus der Fassung.

"Ich wollte dich. Die ganze Zeit."

**(~JPOV~**

**Every whisper of every waking hour.**

**I´m choosing my confessions,**

**trying to keep an eye on you.**

**like a hurt lost and blinded fool - fool.**

**Oh no, I´ve said too much,**

**I set it up.**)

Seine Stimme klang sicherer und im gleichen Augenblick wurde ich unsicherer. Er wollte mich? Aber? Das war nicht wirklich. Doch ich glaubte ihm, aber konnte ich das? Wollte ich das überhaupt? Das war zu viel, ich musste nachdenken. Das waren Gedanken, die ich noch nicht wirklich zugelassen hatte.

Bisher hatte ich eigentlich alles, was sich näher mit dem Thema Jazz befasste, erfolgreich verdrängt, musste ich mir eingestehen. Ich hatte immer Angst davor gehabt, wenn ich anfangen würde, dass es mich zu Gedanken leiten würde, über die ich nicht nachdenken wollte. Und soweit konnte ich das nie zulassen. Mit Allem, was in letzter Zeit passiert war. Nun stand ich hier und sollte das alles nachholen? Mit ihm gegenüber? Nein, das konnte ich nicht. Ich musste das alleine tun. Mir Zeit nehmen das Chaos in meinem Kopf zu lichten und um zu begreifen. Keinen einzigen Gedanken hatte ich daran verschwendet, was ich überhaupt fühlte. Das ging alles zu schnell. Hilflos wandte ich meinen Blick von ihm ab. Seine Intensität raubte mir jeden weiteren klaren Gedanken. Was sollte ich jetzt sagen?

"Was erwartest du von mir, Jazz?" Dabei traute ich mich nicht ihn anzusehen.

"Ich wollte es heute nicht sagen. Es ist mir rausgerutscht. Ich ... ich weiß es ist zu viel verlangt jetzt etwas von dir zu erwarten. Verdammt, ich weiß doch auch nicht, was mit mir manchmal los ist, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin." Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich war, dass nun er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und rastlos umherlief.

"Ich brauche Zeit. Ich .. Ich muss darüber nachdenken, Jazz!" dabei traute ich mich endlich meinen Blick anzuheben. Es war alles, was er heute von mir als Antwort bekommen würde. Zu mehr war ich einfach nicht mehr in der Lage. Der Tag und seine Ereignisse forderten ihren Tribut. Ich hoffte, es würde ihm genügen.

**( ~JPOV~**

**I thought that I heard you laughing,**

**I thought that I heard you sing,**

**I think I thought I saw you try.**

**But that was just a dream, - try, cry, why, try,**

**that was just a dream, - just a dream, just a dream, dream)**

Ja, Nachdenken. Keine überstürzten Entscheidungen treffen. Das hat mir in der Vergangenheit genug geschadet. Aber solange er hier war, konnte ich nicht nachdenken. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass er eine starke Anziehungskraft auf mich hatte. Doch was, wenn das das einzige war, das uns verband?

"Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Es sah so aus, als ob ihn meine letzten Worte eiskalt erwischt hatten. Als hätte ich ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, verzerrten sich seine Gesichtszüge für einen kurzen Moment, ein gequälter Blick huschte darüber, spiegelte die Emotionen wider, die meine Aussage verursacht hatten. Doch ebenso schnell fing er sich wieder.

"In Ordnung. Ich gehe jetzt wohl wirklich am Besten. Ich weiß, dass du viel durchgemacht hast. Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst." Damit drehte sich Jazz um und ging in Richtung Tür. Es tat mir jetzt Leid und ich kam etwas harsch vor, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, rissen mich hin und her. Doch ebenfalls merkte ich, dass ich total überfordert war mit allem. Der Stress forderte seinen Tribut und die Anspannung, die mich die ganze Zeit heimgesucht hatte ließ die Müdigkeit in meine Glieder fahren.

Nahezu schwerfällig begleitete ich ihn zur Wohnungstür. Dort angekommen überfiel uns eine unangenehme Stille. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verabschieden sollte, hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Nicht einmal in die Augen konnte ich ihm sehen und so starrte ich auf den verfranzten Fußabstreifer vor meinem Eingang - ein noch nicht ausgetauschtes Überbleibsel meiner Vormieter. Leicht spürte ich Jazz Finger an meinem Kinn, die einen leichten Druck ausübten, bis ich in seine Augen blickte. Sein Daumen zog sanfte Kreise auf meinen Wangen und ließen meinen Atem stocken. Sein Blick bohrte sich in meinen, die Intensität unglaublich stark, als wollte er, dass sich sein Anblick in mein Gedächtnis brannte.

"Du weißt, wie du mich erreichen kannst", sagte er nur kurz, bevor er mich etwas perplex mit meinem Gedankenchaos zurückließ.

Ich stand noch einige Momente wie angewurzelt da, nicht wissend was ich jetzt tun sollte. Doch dann befahl ich mir selber, mich zusammenzureißen und lief in die Küche. Um mich irgendwie beschäftigt zu halten, griff ich in den Kühlschrank und nahm eine Flasche Weißwein heraus. Mein Herz klopfte mir immer noch bis zum Hals, als ich mir mit zittrigen Fingern ein Glas einschenkte. Nahezu aufatmend lehnte ich mich gegen die Küchentheke und trank erst einmal einen tiefen Schluck, als ich versuchte mich zu ordnen.

Was für ein Tag. Erneut nahm ich einen großen Schluck. Ich hoffte, der Alkohol würde meine Nerven wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigen. Doch es half nicht wirklich. Ich nahm die Flasche Wein und begab mich Richtung Sofa. Ich kuschelte mich in die Kissen, das Weinglas fest umklammert. Das Chaos in meinen Kopf schien zu explodieren. Geistesgegenwärtig griff ich nach dem Telefon, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag und wählte die Kurzwahltaste zwei.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Bumbel, wie geht's dir?", hörte ich die laute Stimme meines besten Freundes durch den Lautsprecher.

"Du wirst nie erraten, was heute alles passiert ist", versuchte ich zu scherzen. Doch meine Stimme klang brüchig und verriet sicher meine Anspannung. Das Telefon unter mein Kinn eingeklemmt, goss ich mir mit einer Hand weiteren Wein ein, woraufhin ich es mir erst einmal auf dem Sofa bequem machte.

"Was ist passiert? Irgendwelche Probleme?" Seine Stimme klang sofort besorgt.

"Naja, ich habe heute seit langer Zeit wieder meinen Mörderblick hinbekommen. Du weiß schon, den worauf du immer geschwiegen hast!"

"Ach ja, und wer hat ihn kassiert?"

"Dreimal darfst du raten!"

"Erzähl einfach von vorne!", lachte er. Naja, ob er nach meinem Geständnis noch lachen würde, war fraglich. Ich räusperte mich geräuschvoll. Ich begann von Mike zu erzählen, wie er vor meiner Tür stand und mich geküsst hatte.

"Fuck! WAS hat er? Er hat dich verfolgt? Ich bring diesen Bastard um! Der soll mir nur einmal über den Weg laufen, Drecks-Krawatten-Arsch!", fluchte er: "So ein Psychopath, was soll die Scheiße? Hat er nicht genug gemacht? Muss er dir jetzt auch noch nachsteigen?" Eine Reihe von Flüchen dröhnte durch den Hörer.

"Ist dir irgendetwas passiert? Du hast ihn doch abwimmeln können?"

"Ja, ich habe ihn in die Weichteile getreten!" Ich glaubte ein "_Gut so"_ zu hören.

"OK, erzähl weiter!" Jake fing sich in seiner Schimpftirade wieder und ich erzählte ihm, dass ich Jazz angerufen hatte, wie er dann gekommen war, von Josie und der Polizei. Seine Stimmung wechselte ebenso wie meine. Erst zufrieden, dass Jazz Mike ein paar verpasst hatte, dann eindeutiges Glucksen, als ich von Josie erzählte.

"Dein Leben ist wie eine verdammte Seifenoper, Bella! Fuck, ich vermiss dich hier. Es passiert einfach nichts. Also ist Mike erst mal im Knast?"

"Ja, aber nur für die nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden. Morgen muss ich auf die Wache, dann sehen wir mal. Er wird wahrscheinlich eine Verfügungsgewalt bekommen und sich mir nicht mehr nähern dürfen. Aber ob ihn das abhält?"

Ich nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus meinem Weinglas und schenkte mir nochmal nach. Die Flasche war bereits halb leer, wie ich mit großen Augen bemerkte.

"Naja, vielleicht kann dein Senator da noch etwas regeln. Warte erst einmal ab. Aber ich kenne mich in den ganzen Anwaltssachen nicht so sehr aus. Du rufst mich doch sicher morgen dann an, wenn du mehr weißt?", fragte er mich besorgt.

"Natürlich. Naja und Jazz hat dann später gesagt, dass er mich liebt!", murmelte ich etwas kleinlaut. Am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte ich nur noch Gehuste. Jake musste sich an etwas verschluckt haben.

"Jake, alles klar bei dir?" Das Husten verwandelte sich in Gelächter und ich hielt den Hörer weit weg von meinem Ohr. In dem Moment wurde ich rot, als mir einfiel, dass ich ebenso auf diese Aussage reagiert hatte.

"Ich hatte auch gelacht.", stotterte ich nur.

Das Lachen wurde noch lauter und eine Spur dreckiger. "Du hast ihn ausgelacht?", prustete Jake los.

"Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist! Ich hatte total die Kontrolle verloren. Es war so unpassend!" Ich versuchte mich zu rechtfertigen und fühlte mich ziemlich schlecht. Jetzt wo Jake mich auslachte, wie wird sich wohl Jazz gefühlt haben?

_Oh Verdammt! Und dabei wollte ich doch gar nicht lachen!_

"OK, was ist dann passiert?", bohrte Jake jetzt weiter. "Oh Bumbel, nicht nur dein Knie trifft die richtigen Stellen!"

Kleinlaut erzählte ich ihm den weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs. Dass die Sache mit Maria angeblich nicht stimmte und das er mir Zeit lassen wollte. Hastig trank ich mein Glas leer und goss morden letzten Rest der Flasche ein. Mittlerweile spürte ich das wohlvertraute Prickeln in meinen Adern und etwas betütelt warf ich mich zurück in die Polster. .

"Ich habe ihn dann erst einmal weggeschickt. Es ist immer so schwer zu denken, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist. Pfiew, keine Ahnung, was er immer mit mir macht, Jake! Einen Moment bin ich noch wütend und angespannt und im nächsten..." Mein Ellenbogen verfehlte die Armlehne, auf die ich mich stützen wollte und das Glas schwappte leicht über, verteilte Wein um meine Füße herum auf dem Boden. "Shit!.."

"Was ist passiert? Bumbel, deine Stimme hört sich etwas seltsam an?"

"Naja, ich ... *hicks* ... ach shit!" Na wunderbar, jetzt hatte ich auch noch einen Schluckauf. Ohne nachzudenken hielt ich die Luft an. Doch es half nichts.

"Mann, jetzt hab ich auch noch einen ... *hicks* ... Sch-l-luck-auf!" schimpfte ich los.

"Sag mal, Bumbeljee, säufst du? Du lallst!", hörte ich das Lachen durch den Hörer.

"Vielleicht.. Ich will dich mal sehen nach so einem Chaos, I- *hicks* Idiot!", beschimpfte ich ihn.

"Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mich stalken zu lassen. Hol dir ein Glas Wasser und trink sieben Schlucke. Es ist ein bisschen schwer, dich gerade zu erschrecken, um dich von deinem Schluckauf zu befreien."

Ich nahm das Telefon, torkelte in die Küche und holte mir ein Glas Wasser. Ups, auch meine Koordination hatte an Grazie nachgelassen. Allerdings verschwand der Schluckauf erst, nachdem Jake mir erzählte, dass Nessie Schwanger wäre und ich ins Telefon quietschte.

"Es war ein Scherz, Bumbel, ich wollte dich nur von deinem Leiden befreien!"

"Blödmann!"

"OK, da wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, wie willst du jetzt weiter vorgehen?", fragte er jetzt wieder etwas ernster.

"Ach ich weiß doch auch nicht!", seufzte ich geräuschvoll.

"Ich nehme einmal an Angela hat immer noch keine Ahnung?"

"Nein."

"Ich denke, dann wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihr das zu erzählen."

"Was?", blaffte ich los. "Angela. Wie soll ich ihr das bitte erzählen! So wie, 'Hey Angela, Schwesterherz, dein bester Freund, ja der Frauenheld, der liebt mich jetzt. Oh und wir hatten einen One-Night-Stand, das wollte ich dir schon immer einmal sagen'."

"Wieso nicht? Sollte sich daraus etwas ergeben, dann erfährt sie es sowieso. Und stehst du nicht mit großen Fragezeichen da, ob er es wirklich ernst meinen könnte? Sie könnte vielleicht das ganze Chaos in deinem Kopf lichten. Immerhin kennt sie ihn ziemlich gut! Sagtest du nicht, es sind Seelenverwandte?"

"Ja aber sie wird so böse sein!", schniefte ich jetzt.

"Und, das wird sie sowieso sein. Hast du nichts gelernt? Es bringt nichts, alles in sich hineinzufressen. Erzähls ihr, verdammt noch mal!"

"Ach Mann, ich weiß nicht!" stöhnte ich auf.

"Bumbejee, damit fangen wir gar nicht mehr an. Sie ist deine Schwester. Sie will sowas wissen! Und wenn du jetzt nicht deinen Arsch bewegst und mit ihr redest, dann komme ich. Beziehungsweise, weißt du was? Ich gehe jetzt gleich einen Flug buchen. Sieht so aus, als ob du Hilfe brauchst. Außerdem vermisse ich dich. Ich komme einfach nach New York, ob du jetzt willst oder nicht!"

"Du kommst nach New York?" Ich verlor nahezu das Gleichgewicht vor Aufregung. "Oh Jake, das wäre so toll!" Blöder Alkohol, ich hörte mich ja an wie ein Teenager. Egal, Jake kam mich besuchen!

"Ja, ich komme. Ich habe in zwei Wochen einige Zeit frei. Herbstsaison, da haben wir keine Touren, weil es immer regnet. Nach dem Gespräch, werde ich gleich buchen gehen. Vergiss du aber nicht, mit Angela zu reden, sonst zerre ich dich persönlich zu ihr, wenn ich in New York bin. Und glaube nicht, dass das eine leere Drohung ist. Deine Deadline ist in zwei Wochen!"

Ich schluckte lautlos. Konnte ich wirklich mit Angela darüber reden? Oh Gott, lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. Der Alkohol benebelte meine Sinne und mir wurde schwindelig bei den Gedanken. Wie als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, vernahm ich Jakes Stimme.

"Hmm, ich denke am besten schläfst du erst einmal darüber. Vor allem schlaf deinen Rausch aus. Wie viel hast du eigentlich getrunken?"

"Eine Flasche Wein!"

"Geh jetzt ins Bett. Betrunken endet ein Gespräch mit Angela eh nur im Chaos. Außerdem solltest du einigermaßen nüchtern auf die Wache gehen, morgen. Wie spät ist es bei euch? Elf?", fragte er mich.

"Ja ok, Dad! Ich geh ja schon. Ja es ist elf!", grummelte ich vor mich hin.

"Das hab ich gehört. Meld dich morgen bei mir. Dann hab ich auch bestimmt die Flugdaten."

"OK Jake! Und Danke fürs Zuhören!"

"Keine Ursache! Schlaf gut, Kleines!"

Als wir das Telefonat beendet hatten, taumelte ich in Richtung Badezimmer und putze mir schnell die Zähne. Daraufhin schaffte ich es gerade noch mich auszuziehen, bevor ich erschöpft auf mein Bett fiel. Meine Erschöpfung aufgrund des Stresses zusammen mit dem Alkohol ließ mich sofort wegdösen, als mein Kopf die Kissen berührte.

Irgendetwas klingelte in meinen Ohren. Stöhnend tastete ich nach dem Ursprung des Geräusches auf meinem Nachttisch und ohne meine Augen zu öffnen hielt ich mir das Telefon ans Ohr. Der Wecker zeigte neun Uhr an.

"Hallo?" murmelte ich mit verschlafener Stimme.

"Guten Morgen Bella! Entschuldige, dass ich dich nach dem gestrigen Tag so früh wecken muss." hörte ich Goerges Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Das macht nichts, George."

"Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich dich um zehn Uhr abholen werde, soweit das ok für dich ist. Wie hast du die Nacht überstanden? Geht es dir einigermaßen gut?" Am Ende hatte seine Stimme den geschäftsmäßigen Klang verloren und war in Besorgnis übergegangen.

"Mir geht es soweit gut. Auch wenn ich immer noch etwas geschockt von Allem bin. Um zehn Uhr bin ich fertig."

Kurze Zeit später brachte ich meinen schmerzenden Körper in die Dusche. Mein Schädel hämmerte, als mir das warme Wasser über die Schläfen rann. Danach zog ich zunächst meinen Bademantel an, ging in die Küche und nahm mir ein Glas aus dem Küchenschränkchen. Ich füllte es mit kaltem Wasser und nahm eine Aspirin zu mir. Ich ging zurück ins Bad um dort das Notdürftigste zu erledigen, während ich sehnlichst darauf wartete, dass die Kopfschmerzen nachließen.

Irgendwie hoffte ich, dass Mike seine gerechte Strafe verdienen würde. Wenn ich das jetzt alles in meinem Kopf durchging, was er in den letzten sieben Jahren gemacht hatte, wurde ich nur noch wütend. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Jazz, doch ich schob sie beiseite. Ich musste mich jetzt erst einmal auf die bevorstehende Vernehmung vorbereiten. Ich hoffte, George würde mir Tipps geben können.

Nachdem ich im Bad fertig war, lief ich zum Kleiderschrank und zog ich mir eine Jeans und eine Bluse an. Vielleicht hätte ich George noch fragen sollen, was ich anziehen sollte. Aber ein Gespräch auf der Wache würde sicher nicht formelle Kleidung benötigen. Ich trank noch schnell einen Kaffee, als die Uhr auch schon Fünf vor Zehn anzeigte. Kurz darauf klingelte es und George würde unten im Auto auf mich warten. Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und mit einem letzten Blick in dem Spiegel verließ ich meine Wohnung. Als ich den Flur entlang lief, kamen die Bilder vom letzten Abend zurück. Mike, Jazz, Josie, der Regenschirm, Oscar. Am liebsten hätte ich mir die Katze geschnappt und mich mit ihr zurück in mein Bett verzogen. Mein Leben war das reinste Wirrwarr. Wie konnte ich jetzt nur an eine Katze denken? Ich hatte wirklich andere Probleme. Wieso kamen mir immer nur so blöde Gedanken in den Kopf.

_Erst mal Mike, dann alles Andere. Eins nach dem Anderen._

Während ich im Aufzug nach unten fuhr, versuchte ich erneut meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, holte ich noch ein letztes Mal tief Luft, bevor ich mich nach draußen begab und in die Limousine stieg, die auf mich wartete.

Drei Stunden später befand ich mich im Central Park auf einer Bank wieder und rief Jake an.

"Hey Jake. Ich komme gerade von der Wache und wollte dich auf den neusten Stand bringen!"

"OK, schieß los!"

"Also, George hat mir empfohlen, alles was passiert ist auf den Tisch zu bringen. Das heißt auch die Sachen, die während unserer Beziehung passiert sind. Die ganzen Manipulationen. Er meint das alles zusammen wird ihm wahrscheinlich erst einmal neunzig Tage Gefängnis bescheren. Die Verfügungsgewalt werden wir sicher durchbringen. Noch war es ja nur die Beweisaufnahme. Die Verhandlung folgt erst in einiger Zeit. Das kann noch Wochen dauern. Allerdings greift die Verfügungsgewalt sofort. Er darf sich mir nicht mehr auf Hundert Meter nähern. Ich hoffe er hält sich dran sonst droht ihm eine sofortige Haft von einem Jahr. Naja das war es bis jetzt erst einmal!"

Ich hörte nur ein leises Pfeifen am anderen Ende des Telefons. "Ja wow, das ist ja schon mal etwas. Besser der Bastard hält sich daran, sonst kann er noch mehr erleben als ein Jahr Gefängnis!", zischte er dann bedrohlich. "Naja, das Milchbrötchen wäre im Knast eh nur der Seifenaufheber!"

Im selben Moment kamen mir Bilder dieses Umstands in den Kopf.

"Hm, naja, das ist vielleicht doch etwas viel. Das wünsche ich nicht einmal ihm! Hast du jetzt einen Flug gebucht?"

"Ja, heute in zwei Wochen genau. Ich komme nachmittags um halb fünf am JFK an. Wir besprechen das aber noch einmal genau!"

"Ich nehme mal an, du wirst bei mir schlafen? Ich habe aber kein Gästezimmer. Nur eine Couch!"

"Wie groß ist dein Bett? Du wirst mich doch nicht auf die Couch verbannen, Bumbel? Oder wird dein Herr Doktor ein Problem damit haben?", fragte er jetzt im Flirtton.

"Mein Bett ist groß genug. Also ganz wie in den alten Zeiten!", lachte ich. Jetzt wo das Problem Mike erst einmal geklärt schien konnte ich mich endlich wieder den etwas angenehmen Seiten des Lebens widmen. Natürlich hatte ich dabei nicht mit Jake gerechnet.

"Du hast mein Ultimatum nicht vergessen, oder?"

Oh Shit, Angela.

"Ähm, welches Ultimatum?", fragte ich scheinheilig.

"Du hast noch deine Beichte vor dir!"

"Kannst du mir nicht noch etwas Zeit lassen?"

"Du hattest Monate Zeit. Also beweg deinen Arsch!"

Einige Zeit später saß ich auf einer Bank im Park und ließ endlich meine Gedanken schweifen. Ich haderte wirklich damit, es Angela zu erzählen. Wie würde sie regieren? Bestimmt nicht sehr erfreut. Und wie würde Jazz reagieren? Sollte ich ihn vorwarnen?

Verdammt, warum musste mein Leben auch immer so schwierig sein? Konnte nicht einmal alles einfach glatt laufen?

Stirnrunzelnd sah ich auf mein Handy und scrollte durch das Telefonbuch. Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor ich wählte.

Leider ging bei Angela nur die Voicemail ran, daher schlenderte ich, nachdem ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie mich zurückrufen sollte, noch etwas durch den Park. Mir bangte vor dem Gespräch, das mir bevorstand. Wo sollte ich bloß anfangen zu erzählen? Wie sollte ich anfangen? Und vor allem, wo stand ich überhaupt in dieser Situation? Wie sollte ich meinen Standpunkt erklären, wenn ich ihn selbst nicht kannte? Die ganzen Umstände waren so erdrückend, es fiel mir einfach schwer einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

Oh Verdammt, ich hatte Angela gar nicht wegen Mike angerufen. Das hatte ich in all dem Tumult total vergessen. Ich war wirklich die mieseste Schwester der Welt. Mir kam erneut die dunkle Vorahnung, dass dieses Gespräch nicht ganz so glimpflich ablaufen würde, wie meine letzte Beichte.

Ich stoß einen lauten Seufzer aus und bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, dass mich Passanten irritiert anstarrten. Ich trottete weiter vor mich hin, ohne ein Ziel vor Augen und ließ die Gedanken weiter auf mich zu kommen.

Zeit hatte er gesagt, würde er mir geben. Doch wie viel Zeit und für was? Um über meine Gefühle nachzudenken? Um ihn näher kennen zu lernen? Es kam mir alles so kompliziert vor. Ich wusste, ich mochte Jazz, sehr sogar. Es war schwierig in Worte zu fassen. Er hatte eine seltsame Wirkung auf mich und wenn er in meiner Nähe war, schien er meine Sinne zu benebeln. Aber war das überhaupt gut? Raubte mir nicht eventuell gerade der Nebel meine Urteilsfähigkeit? Sah ich Jazz als einen anderen, als er überhaupt war? Konnte ich ihm trauen?

Das war die schwierigste Frage. Ich konnte nicht bestreiten, dass ich Gefühle für ihn hatte. Doch wären diese bei ihm in guten Händen? Sein ganzes Verhalten war so widersprüchlich, ich konnte mir einfach keinen genauen Reim darauf machen. Ich wollte nicht ins offene Messer laufen, mich in eine Beziehung stürzen, die womöglich zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Und war ich überhaupt bereit für eine Beziehung und vor allem wollte er überhaupt eine? Beziehungsweise war er in der Lage eine zu führen?

Das Telefon riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Es war Angela. Jetzt war es offiziell, sie würde mich am Abend besuchen kommen. Somit kam ich wieder zu Jazz. Sollte ich ihn jetzt vorwarnen? Aber was, wenn er mich abhalten würde? Immerhin hatte er nicht gesagt, dass ich mich an Angela wenden sollte. Doch ich brauchte sie jetzt, auch wenn sie böse auf mich sein würde. Ich würde ihr heute Abend alles erzählen. Die nackte Wahrheit. Mit diesem Beschluss begab ich mich auf den Heimweg, um diesen Scherbenhaufen weiter zu kitten. Auf den Weg nach Hause, besorgte ich noch ein paar Lebensmittel. Vielleicht konnte ich Angela noch mit etwas Essen beruhigen.

Zu Hause angekommen stürzte ich mich in die Küche, um eine Lasagne vorzubereiten. Ich musste meine Hände irgendwie beschäftigen, denn die Nervosität nagte weiter an meiner Entschlussfähigkeit. Immer wieder versuchte ich Gründe zu suchen, es doch nicht zu beichten. Doch es gab keinen. Ich konnte nicht einmal über Jazz nachdenken, ohne dass automatisch Angela vor meinen Augen aufblitzte.

Als die Lasagne im Ofen garte, stellte ich mich unter die Dusche, doch das warme Wasser hatte nicht die erhoffte, beruhigende Wirkung. Ich musste weiter mit diesem Unbehagen die Zeit bis Angela kam ausharren.

Kurz vor acht Uhr klingelte die Tür. Das schrille Geräusch ließ mich vor Schreck aufspringen und mein Herz innerhalb einer Sekunde in doppelter Geschwindigkeit schlagen. Ich drückte auf den Türöffner und wartete an meinem Eingang, bis sie aus dem Aufzug heraufkam. Ich hatte mittlerweile einen Kloß im Hals und wischte mir meine klammen Hände an meiner Jeans ab. Die Aufzugtüren teilten sich und gaben den Blick auf eine besorgt drein schauende Angela preis.

Oh, na dann mal los!

Sie kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich, wobei sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

"Hey Bella! Wie geht's dir? Du klangst so komisch am Telefon." Wir gingen in meine Küche und ich stellte die Lasagne auf den Esstisch.

"Mike ist im Gefängnis!", sprudelte es aus mir heraus. Angelas Augen weiteten sich. Das nannte man wohl mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was das harmlosere Gesprächsthema war. Wahrscheinlich Mike. So lächerlich wie sich das auch anhörte, mein Psychostalker-Ex-Verlobter, der jetzt im Knast saß, was harmlos! Absurd!

"Was?", kam es nur zurück, die Verwirrung in ihrem Gesicht wich dem Misstrauen.

Ich erzählte ihr nahezu stoisch, was am Tag zuvor passiert war. Dass ich erst versucht hatte Emmett anzurufen, doch dass dieser nicht erreichbar gewesen war. Dann kam ich zu Jazz, und Angela sagte nur:

"Na zum Glück hatte Jazz gestern frei! Oh Mann, bei dir geht es aber echt rund." Dass sie sich freute, dass Jazz Zeit hatte, das würde sie gleich nicht mehr sagen.

Ich fasste den Morgen zusammen und die Ergebnisse, die ich mit George herausarbeiten konnte.

"Er darf sich dir also nicht mehr nähern? Und 90 Tage Gefängnis vorrausichtlich? Wer hätte das gedacht? Es wird jetzt wirklich Zeit, dass wieder einmal Ruhe bei dir einkehrt. Wenn du mir jedes Mal solche Sachen erzählst. Ich weiß schon selber nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht. Ich will nicht wissen, wo sich deiner befindet. Ich hoffe doch nicht im Sand?"

Ich schluckte nur lautlos. Jetzt rieb sie noch Salz in Wunde, dabei konnte sie die Bombe, die gleich explodieren wurde, noch nicht einmal erahnen. Ich kaute an meiner Unterlippe, die Anspannung wuchs.

"Ähm, willst du etwas trinken? Ich hab einen Wein kalt gestellt!" Vor allem brauchte ich ihn jetzt.

"Bella?"

_Oh, shit! Seit wann waren ihre Beobachtungssinne so genau? _

"Ich hol einmal den Wein!" Ich sprang schnell auf und lief zum Kühlschrank, schnappte mir auf den Rückweg noch zwei Gläser und setzte mich wieder zu ihr. Ich holte tief Lust.

"Ang, ich muss dir noch mehr erzählen", fing ich ungelenk an. Ang schaute mich nur fragend an und hob die eine Augenbraue.

_Und jetzt? Wie sollte ich jetzt anfangen? _

Ich nahm erst einmal einen Schluck Wein.

"Also es betrifft Jazz und mich ...", tastete ich mich vor. Angelas Mund stand offen, nach dieser Aussage und ihre Gabel fiel mit einem Klirren auf den Teller.

"Er hat die Situation ausgenutzt und dich gestern flachgelegt!", schoss es aus ihr heraus.

"Nein! So war das nicht!"

_Jedenfalls nicht ganz so._

"Na Gott sei Dank. ich dachte schon." Angela atmete erleichtert auf.

_Das lief nicht gut! Das lief gar nicht gut! Fuck!_

"Naja, nicht gestern.", gab ich leise zu und stocherte in meiner Lasagne herum. Ich hielt die Luft an, traute mich nicht sie anzusehen.

Ich wartete auf ihren Ausbruch, doch nichts. Es blieb ruhig. Angela gab keinen Laut von sich. Hatte sie einen Schock? Vorsichtig sah ich zu ihr auf. Ang saß mir gegenüber, ihre Gesichtszüge wie erstarrt und auch sonst regte sie sich nicht. Bis auf die Hand, die nach dem Weinglas fischte, es in einen Zug leerte.

Ohne ein Wort stand sie daraufhin auf und lief zu dem kleinen Tisch auf dem eine Flasche Gin stand. Sie goss sich ein Glas ein und trank auch dieses in einem Zug aus. Dann drehte sie sich zu mir um.

"Wann?", fragte sie nur tonlos, als sie sich vom Nachgeschmack des Gins schüttelte.

"An dem Tag, an dem ich aus Forks zurückkam", antwortete ich kleinhaut, aber wahrheitsgetreu. Und sie schwieg wieder, man sah regelrecht wie ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Die unangenehme Stille hielt mehrere Minuten an. Angela setzte sich nicht mehr zu mir, ihre Gesichtszüge zeigten Enttäuschung. Sie war verletzt. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Das lief schlimmer, als ich dachte, aber was hatte ich erwartet.

"Erzähl mir alles!" Ich zuckte zusammen, als ihre Stimme das Schweigen zerschnitt. "Ich brauche keine Details über den Sex, nur wie es dazu gekommen ist." Das Wort _Sex_ kam wie ein Fluch über ihre Lippen. Ich musste hörbar schlucken.

"Also...", krächzte ich und versuchte mich zu räuspern. "Irgendwie hat das alles schon am ersten Tag vor dem Krankenhaus angefangen, glaube ich. Er hat mich immer so intensiv angeschaut. Wir haben uns gut verstanden, denke ich. Und dann kam das Abendessen bei dir. Du weißt, wo Mike später dazu gestoßen ist. Dort hat er mich geküsst in der Küche, als ich den Wein geholt hatte."

Apropos Wein, ich sollte vielleicht noch einmal einen Schluck nehmen.

"Er hat dich in der Küche geküsst und Mike war im Zimmer nebenan?", zischte Angela nur.

"Ja."

"Drecksack, ich kann's nicht glauben. Er macht nicht einmal vor meiner Schwester halt."

Ich hätte Jazz vorwarnen sollen! Shit!

"Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich gewehrt habe!", versuchte ich festzustellen.

"Ja offensichtlich!" Sie klang verärgert und Angela war selten böse. Ich überging ihren Kommentar und fuhr fort:

"Wir sind zwei Wochen später zum Bungeejumping gegangen. Außerhalb von New York. Da haben wir uns wieder geküsst. Aber mehr ist nicht passiert. Dann haben wir uns zwei Tage später wieder gesehen. Ich hatte dann bei ihm übernachtet und auch da ist nichts passiert außer Küssen ..."

"Du hast bei ihm übernachtet?" Angela wirkte überrascht. Ich verstand nicht warum. "Oh verdammt!"

"Naja, dann hatte Alice mich gewarnt, sie hat uns im Eve's erwischt. Danach habe ich ihn erst einmal nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Jedenfalls hab ich versucht, ihn nicht wiederzusehen. Doch er hatte mich mit Mike im Park gesehen. Und Mike hatte mir einen neuen Ring angesteckt. Und dann war er zwei Tage später vor meiner Tür gestanden und hat mich zur Rede gestellt ..." Die Worte sprudelten regelrecht aus mir heraus. "Naja und irgendwie kam es dann, dass er mich gegen die Wand gepresst hat und dann naja, du weißt schon. Ich soll ja keine Details nennen!" Die Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Angelas Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich, genauso wie ihr Blick. Das war kein Ärger mehr in ihrem Gesicht, das war Wut.

"Warum bist du nach Forks?", schoss es jetzt aus ihr heraus. Sie stand immer noch wie angewurzelt neben dem Tisch.

"Ich war verwirrt. Ich musste mit jemanden reden. Und mit dir konnte ich nicht reden!" Angela knallte ihr Glas auf die Anrichte und schaute mich mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Du konntest nicht mit mir reden? Oder hat Jazz gesagt, dass du es mir nicht erzählen sollst?"

"So war das nicht..."

"Jaja, weißt du Bella, ich versteh es nicht. Ich bin deine Schwester! Warum bin ich immer der Letzte, die sowas erfährt? Habt ihr beide euch hinter meinem Rücken darüber lustig gemacht? Als ich mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen gemacht habe und ihr mir ins Gesicht gelogen habt? Ja, so war das nicht ... Ich sag nur Danke! Jazz ist der Grund, warum du nach Forks bist. Oder er war zumindest der Auslöser. Du weißt, dass er mich getröstet hat und mit herumgerätselt hat, warum du weg bist. Was passiert sein konnte. Dabei wusste er es ganz genau! ich weiß nicht einmal, auf wen ich wütender sein soll. Auf meine Schwester, die einfach nicht zu mir kommen will, weil sie Angst hat vor den Konsequenzen. Werd endlich erwachsen! Das Leben ist nicht immer ein Spiel. Die Gefühle von anderen werden verletzt, wenn du nicht endlich einmal nachdenkst!"

Sie drehte sich erst einmal von mir weg und atmete tief ein.

"Es tut mir leid.", murmelte ich nur.

"Bitte Bella, erspar mir jetzt deine Entschuldigungen. Ich will sie nicht hören. Es tut einfach weh, dass die beiden wichtigsten Personen in meinen Leben, neben Ben, mich so hintergehen. Was hast du erwartet? Dass ich dir um den Hals falle und dich beglückwünsche? Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal für was. Glaubst du nicht, es gibt einen Grund, warum Jazz nichts gesagt hat? Er erzählt mir sonst Alles." Hastig wischte sie sich ihr Gesicht ab. Sie weinte. Was hatte ich getan?

"Wie kann er es wagen...?", hörte ich sie flüstern. Ich sollte es nicht hören. Meine Schwester so zu sehen, war viel schlimmer, als alles was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie mich anschreien würde. Aber sie so verletzt und traurig zu sehen, brach mir das Herz. Ich wollte zu ihr gehen, sie in den Arm nehmen, aber ich wusste, dass würde sie nicht zulassen. Nicht jetzt. So saß ich an meinem Esstisch und weinte still vor mich hin. Das Schweigen legte sich wieder wie ein unangenehmer Schleier auf uns. Es schien keiner zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Diese Situation war nicht mit meinem Drogengeständnis zu vergleichen. Als ich mir dieses letzte Geständnis in Erinnerung lief, kam mir eine furchtbare Erkenntnis. Damals hatten wir beide uns geschworen, dass wir keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander haben würden.

_Ich war das Letzte! _

"Ich glaub mir wird schlecht! Ich habe die ganze Zeit Jazz vor Augen, wie er mir ins Gesicht lügt. Weißt du, dass wir ein Gespräch hatten, das er die Finger von dir lassen sollte? Aber dafür wird er sich noch rechtfertigen müssen."

Jetzt zerstörte das auch noch ihre Beziehung zu Jazz. Ich hasste mich selber dafür. Das war das, wovor ich die ganze Zeit Angst hatte. Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, als unsere Eltern gestorben waren. Und jetzt kam ich an und machte alles kaputt.

"Angela, gib nicht nur Jazz die Schuld. Die Nacht nach Forks, da hatte ich den ersten Schritt gemacht!"

"Spar dir das Samaritergetue, Bella! Ich will das jetzt nicht hören. Was willst du von mir hören? Tipps? Ich habe keine Tipps für dich. Und ich kann mich damit gerade nicht befassen. Ich bin einfach zu wütend! Eins solltest du wissen, es ist nicht so schlimm, was passiert ist. Das was wirklich weh tut ist, dass du agierst, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Aber was hätte ich erwarten sollen. Du handelst wie ein Kleinkind! Ohne Verantwortung für dein Handeln zu übernehmen! Und erst wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann kommst du angekrochen und erwartest, dass man über alles hinwegsieht, was du verbockt hast! Aber das kann ich einfach nicht. Das ist einfach zu viel. Ich muss mich jetzt irgendwie abreagieren." Sie stellte das Glas in die Spüle und kam auf mich zu.

"Ich muss gehen. Muss hier weg. Ich ertrage es gerade einfach nicht länger hier zu sein! Gott, es tut einfach so verdammt weh, Bella, dass du mir so gar nicht vertraust! Es geht nicht nur um das jetzt, sondern um Alles andere auch. " Dabei rollten ihr wieder Tränen über die Wangen und sie begab sich hastig in Richtung Tür. Das war's. Sie ging. Ich hatte mich selten so schlecht gefühlt.

Doch da war noch eine Sache, die sie wissen musste. Bevor sie diese Wohnung verließ.

"Ang, das ist noch nicht alles!", rief ich ihr noch hinterher. Sie hielt an der Tür inne und starrte mich ausdruckslos an.

"Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt."

Ich hatte gehofft, dass es sie milder stimmen würde, doch jetzt wich jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, machte sie auf den Absatz kehrt und knallte die Tür beim Hinausgehen zu.

Wie benommen saß ich am Tisch und schaute auf die mittlerweile zerstückelte Lasagne, von der wir beide kaum etwas gegessen hatten. Ich stütze mein Gesicht in meine Hände und ließ erst einmal die Tränen laufen, die nicht versiegen wollten. Warum hatte ich es ihr überhaupt erzählt?

Ich durfte nicht so denken. Ihr es zu erzählen, war das einzig Richtige gewesen. Ich hätte schon viel früher damit herausrücken sollen. Dann wäre es vielleicht nicht so schlimm gewesen. Wir beide hätten es ihr erzählen müssen. Jetzt hatte ich den Salat, doch es geschah mir Recht. Ich würde Angelas Vertrauen wieder gewinnen.

Immer noch mitgenommen, nahm ich die noch vollen Teller vom Tisch, leerte und spülte sie. Auch wenn das Gespräch mit Angela nicht gerade optimal verlaufen war, so waren jetzt immerhin alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt geworden. Und sie hatte in einem Recht. Alle hatten mich mit offenen Armen aufgenommen, sie hatte mich mit offenen Armen aufgenommen und wie dankte ich es ihr? Indem ich ihr weiterhin die wichtigsten Dinge in meinen Leben verschwieg.

Was würde Angela jetzt tun? Ich hatte sie noch nie so wütend gesehen? Und, oh verdammt. Ich hatte Jazz nicht vorgewarnt! Er musste wissen, dass sie es wusste.

Hastig lief ich zu meiner Tasche und kramte mein Handy hervor. Doch er ging nicht ran und auch keine Mailbox. Fuck!

Ich lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Es vergingen bestimmt zehn Minuten, bevor mein Telefon klingelte. Es war Jazz. Na toll, was sagte ich ihm jetzt?

"Hey Bella, wie lief es auf der Wache?", fing er an.

"Es lief gut, aber das ist nicht warum ich anrufe. Ang war bei mir. Sie weiß was passiert ist ..." Er unterbrach mich daraufhin.

"Sie hat es nicht gut aufgenommen." Es war keine Frage, es klang wie eine Feststellung. Oh er kannte sie gut.

Durch das Telefon hörte ich es bei ihm klingeln.

"Fuck! Was weiß sie?"

"Alles."

Ich hörte wie er die Tür öffnete und das nächste was durch das Telefon zu vernehmen war, war das schallende Geräusch einer Ohrfeige. Kurz darauf war die Verbindung getrennt und ich konnte nur noch das Telefon anstarren.

"Fuck!"


	20. Chapter 20

Und da war es wieder. Ich hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, doch ich hatte wieder geschwiegen. Es war immer das Gleiche. Was ich auch anpackte, es lief schief. In meiner Verzweiflung griff ich zum Telefon und rief Jake an.

"Hey Jake!", schniefte ich ins Telefon.

"Du hast es ihr gesagt nehme ich an", kam die Feststellung von ihm.

"Ja, und sie hat getobt!" Ich erzählte ihm von der Auseinandersetzung mit Angela.

"Was hast du anderes erwartet? Es wird Zeit, dass dir jemand einmal sagt, was Sache ist. Nimms mir nicht übel Bumbel, aber unverdient war es ja nicht. Ihr beide habt sie ja ziemlich hintergangen. Und gerade Angela kann da keinen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wie ich sie kenne. Da seid ihr euch ziemlich ähnlich. Wenn du mit dieser Geheimniskrämerei weitermachst und sie weiterhin aus deinem Leben ausschließt, wirst du sie verlieren. Sie bemüht sich wirklich, empfängt dich nach sieben Jahren mit offenen Armen, aber teilweise habe ich das Gefühl, dass du es mit Füßen trittst. Du machst dir einfach keine Gedanken darüber, dass du die Gefühle anderer verletzt. Es ist nichts anderes, wie mit den Drogen. Natürlich kann man Geheimnisse haben, doch man muss auch damit rechnen, dass gerade bei solchen Dingen am Ende alles nach hinten losgeht. Ich kann Angela verstehen. Jetzt bist allerdings du am Zug, Bumbel!"

Ich musste schlucken. Seine Worte trafen mich sehr, doch ich wusste nicht was ich darauf sagen sollte.

_War es wirklich so? War es so, wie er sagte? War ich so? _

Es war hart so etwas von einem geliebten Menschen zu hören. Es war verletzend! Mich überfiel eine Wut.

"Ist das dein Ernst, Jake? Wow, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Das stimmt überhaupt nicht. Ich denke sehr wohl an andere! Ich würde alles für Angela tun!", schnaubte ich aufgebracht.

"Ach wirklich? Na dann zähl mir doch mal auf, was du in den letzten Jahren Selbstloses für deine Schwester getan hast? Oder für mich? Du hast uns beide vollkommen aus deinem Leben ausgeschlossen und das für Jahre! Und dann erscheinst du auf einmal wieder auf der Bildfläche und erwartest von allen behandelt zu werden, als wäre nichts passiert. Glaub mir, das ist nicht das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt", schoss er zurück, seine Stimme jetzt eine Spur lauter.

"Ich denke, wir sollten aufhören zu telefonieren. Das bringt gerade nichts! Wir sollten wieder miteinander reden, wenn du dich beruhigt hast, Jake."

"Und damit sind wir wieder beim alten Thema. Hör endlich auf, Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Egal, denk darüber nach. Wir sehen uns ja in zwei Wochen!"

Ich legte einfach auf und wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Ich war so wütend. Ich war verletzt. Da rief ich ihn an um Rat zu erhalten, weil es gerade nicht einfach hier ist und dann würgt er mich auch noch eins rein!

Vor Wut kamen mir die Tränen und ich schmiss mich aufs Bett, starrte an die Decke. Jakes Worte dröhnten in meinen Ohren. So etwas hatte er noch nie zu mir gesagt. Nicht mal als ich ihn nach sieben Jahren ohne Kontakt einfach angerufen hatte... Selbst da war er nicht böse auf mich gewesen.

Aber genau das hatte er ja eben gemeint, kam es mir plötzlich. Nein, er war damals nicht sauer auf mich gewesen, obwohl ich es sogar erwartet hatte. Aber nachdem ersten Telefonat hatte ich es sofort wieder als selbstverständlich angesehen, dass wir uns verstanden. Hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet und mich gefreut, dass es zwischen uns wieder so war wie zuvor.

Irgendwann während dem Nachdenken musste ich eingeschlafen sein. Sonnenstrahlen fielen mir ins Gesicht und weckten mich. Ich ließ den Blick zum Fenster schweifen und es war schon wieder hell.

Schlagartig kamen mir die Ereignisse des Abends davor in den Kopf und ich schrie in die Kissen, als ich vor der Situation kapitulierte. Schwerfällig stand ich auf und lief als erstes ins Wohnzimmer, um auf mein Handy zu gucken, das ich dort zurückgelassen hatte. Doch das Display zeigte keine verpassten Anrufe. Weder von Angela, noch von Jake, noch von Jazz. Ich stöhnte nur auf, da ich nicht wusste, was ich jetzt tun sollte.

Ich versuchte mich mit Kaffeetrinken abzulenken, doch immer wieder kreisten meine Gedanken um das Chaos. Und Jake meinte, ich machte es mir zu einfach. Es war einfach zum Lachen. warum steckte ich dann bis über beide Ohren in Problemen?

_Weil du selber dran schuld bist!_

Jetzt wo ich eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte, war mir klar, dass mich Wut wegen der Kritik zu nichts bringen würde. Alle Karten waren jetzt auf den Tisch gelegt und es lag an mir, sie neu zu mischen.

Um mich weiter abzulenken, schaltete ich meinen Laptop ein und durchforstete meine Emails. Eine war von Marc Douglas und betraf meine Kolumnen. Noch bevor ich sie öffnete, ahnte ich bereits was sie beinhalten würde. Ich hatte für Samstag noch keine neue Kolumne geschrieben und hatte noch nicht einmal Stoff dafür. Wann hätte ich dies auch tun sollen? Zwischen einem verrückten Ex, absurden Liebesgeständnissen und wütenden Schwestern? Ich las die Email durch, in der sich meine Vermutung bestätigte und klappte den Laptop wieder mit einem frustrierten Schnaufen zu. Trotzdem half es nichts. Ich konnte es nicht zulassen, dass mein Privatleben jetzt das einzige, was in meinem Leben funktionierte, beeinflusste. Ich musste wohl oder übel losziehen, um neues Material zu sammeln. Angela hatte gesagt, ich würde mich wie ein Kind verhalten. Und ich war kein Kind mehr. Ich konnte durchaus verantwortungsbewusst handeln.

Doch wohin? Im meinem Kopf ging ich die verschiedenen Sehenswürdigkeiten New Yorks durch. Für heute wäre etwas ruhigeres wohl am besten. Meine Entscheidung fiel dann auf China Town.

Ich zog mich an, packte mein Diktiergerät ein und verließ die Wohnung Richtung U-Bahn. Doch auch das quirlige Stadtviertel lenkte mich kaum ab. Immer wieder sah ich Angelas wütendes Gesicht vor mir. Irgendwie hoffte ich immer noch, dass sie sich melden würde und sagen würde, dass alles wieder gut wäre. Doch keine Nachricht von ihr.

Erwartete sie, dass ich sie anrief? Oder wollte sie ihre Ruhe haben. Noch nie hatte ich sie in einer vergleichbaren Lage erlebt. Zumindest war das nicht mit einem unserer Streits in der Kindheit oder wegen Mike zu vergleichen. Dies schien so viel tiefer zu gehen. Angelas und Jakes Worte hallten wieder in meinen Ohren.

_Hintergangen! Enttäuscht! Aus dem Leben ausschließen! _

Hatte ich sie aus meinem Leben ausgeschlossen? Ja, hatte ich. Ich konnte es nicht leugnen. Alle wichtigen Ereignisse erfuhr sie immer erst viel später. Allein nachdem Mike vor meiner Tür aufgetaucht war. Ich hätte sie sofort anrufen sollen. Lauter weitere solche Kleinigkeiten, die nur Tropfen auf den heißen Stein waren, den ich über Jahre im Feuer geschürt hatte, fielen mir ein. Sie war meine Schwester und sollte bei mir an erster Stelle stehen, wenn ich etwas zu erzählen hatte. Sie war es immer gewesen, die mich während Yale angerufen hatte und sich mit mir getroffen hatte, wenn ich einmal dachte, dass es notwendig war. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie manchmal nicht genau sah, was vor sich ging. Sie war immer offen gewesen. Trotzdem fiel mir jetzt auf, dass ich sie kaum kannte. Obwohl ich erwartet hatte, dass sie wütend sein würde, hatte ich nie mit diesem Ausmaß gerechnet. Es war schwer nachzuvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Und doch konnte ich es irgendwie. Denn wenn sie nicht so hartnäckig gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir uns vielleicht vollkommen aus den Augen verloren. Allein der Gedanke drehte mir jetzt den Magen um. Und ich schämte mich, dass diese Gedanken mich erst jetzt so beschäftigten.

Und Jake? Er war nicht so hartnäckig gewesen und der Kontakt war in der Tat komplett abgebrochen gewesen. Und es war meine Schuld gewesen.

Ein Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. Ich war nicht bei meiner Arbeit, wie ich verwundert bemerkte. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich bereits einige Blocks zurückgelegt hatte und mich jetzt vor einen Laden, der "Chinas Sweets" hieß, befand. Es stiegen Gerüche in meine Nase, die ich noch nie vernommen hatte. Kurzentschlossen betrat ich das Süßigkeitengeschäft und betrachtete interessiert die Auslage. Dabei konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen. Überall standen Kisten mit undefinierbaren Inhalten.

Moment, waren das dort Käfer? Und dort drüben, knusprige Krebspanzer? Wer aß solche Sachen? Wie ein Flashback kam mir die Europareise mit meinen Eltern in den Sinn. Wie meine Mutter in Frankreich Froschschenkel und Schnecken gegessen hatte und wir sie nur angewidert betrachtet hatten. Sie war immer diejenige gewesen, die Alles hatte probieren müssen.

Doch wenn ich jetzt die "Köstlichkeiten" betrachtete und mir meinen sowieso schon flauen Magen in Erinnerung rief konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln.

Was man nicht Alles für den Job tat.

Ich sah getrocknetes Obst und ließ mir etwas geben, dass aussah wie eine kleine, rote Pflaume. Was konnte man da schon falsch machen? Obst schmeckt doch immer gut. und schob es mir in den Mund. Kaum kam es mit meiner Zunge in Berührung, da schoss mir auch schon das Wasser in den Mund. Ein unglaublich konzentrierter salziger Geschmack machte sich an meinem Gaumen breit und ließ alles in mir zusammenziehen. Blind rannte ich aus dem Laden auf die Straße wo ich wenig damenhaft das eklige Etwas auf den Gehweg spuckte. Ich japste erleichtert auf und rang nach Luft, wie eine Ertrinkende. Der Geschmack lag immer noch resistent auf meinen Geschmacksnerven und ich kaufte an einem Kiosk eine Cola zum nachspülen. Nach einigen tiefen Schlucken ging es wieder besser die Übelkeit war abgeflaut.

Soviel zu _mit Obst kann man nichts falsch machen. _

Wenn das Obst salzig war, waren vielleicht die Meerestiere süß? Wollte ich es wirklich nochmal wagen? Jake hatte auch gesagt, ich würde immer den leichtesten Weg nehmen und vor allem davon laufen... Ich musste wieder in den Laden. Für die Arbeit. Für Jake. Nimm das!

Neuen Mutes und fest entschlossen betrat ich den Laden erneut, meine Cola griff bereit in der Hand und ging auf die Kisten mit den Viechern zu. Im Augenwinkel nahm ich einen kleinen, asiatischen Jungen war, der in einer Ecke auf einer Kiste saß und Sonnenblumenkerne knackte. Er grinste mich verschmitzt an. Mein Rücken verstärkte sich noch etwas und ich blieb vor einer Kiste mit kleinen braunen Käfern stehen. Mein Mund war staubtrocken und ich musste hörbar schlucken. Na wenigstens krabbelten sie nicht mehr, versuchte ich mich zu ermuntern. Das war aber auch alles Positive an ihnen. Ich sah den Verkäufer an und er reichte mir strahlend einen Käfer aus der Box. Er war mit einer klebrigen - zähen Flüssigkeit überzogen und roch tatsächlich leicht süßlich. Ich durfte ihn nicht so lange anschauen, sonst würde ich ihn nie hinunter bekommen, dachte ich mir. _Augen zu und durch _war mein letzter Gedanke bevor ich ihn mir in den Mund schob. Das klebrige Zeug war süß, honigartig. Viel besser als salzig. Aber was jetzt? Ich traute mich nicht draufzubeißen und schob ihn erst mal in meinem Mund herum. In einem runter oder doch mal kauen?

_Du nimmst immer den leichtesten Weg, Bella!_

Und ich biss drauf. Ich spürte wie der Panzer mit einem Knacken zerbrach und zwischen meinen Zähnen knirschte. Der weiche Inhalt verteilte sich auf meiner Zunge und ich schluckte so schnell es ging. Erst als mein Mund wieder leer war atmete ich und nahm den Geschmack des Käfers war. Es erinnerte mich an Kartoffeln und Krabben? Ja so ähnlich. Mit Honig überzogen. Bis auf die Konsistenz der Schale... gar nicht so übel.

Und ich probierte weiter, allerdings kaufte ich dann doch nur Sonnenblumenkerne und ein paar salzige Früchte, damit es nicht ganz so aussah, als ob ich mich nur durchfuttern wollte. Und die salzigen Früchte, dafür hatte ich schon einen, dem ich die aufschwatzen würde. Jake hatte getrocknete Früchte geliebt. Wenn er mir verzeihen würde. Mal sehen, was er dazu sagen würde. Mit diesen Gedanken rief ich Jake an. Als er nicht dranging, schrieb ich eine SMS.

Ich schlenderte weiter durch das Stadtviertel, bevor ich gegen Abend nach Hause ging. Alles in Allem war der Ausflug jedenfalls für meine Kolumne ein Erfolg. Gerade die Spezialitäten würden sich gut verarbeiten lassen, da man sicher im Internet einige Sachen zu Insekten und ihrer Bedeutung recherchieren konnte.

Zu Hause angekommen fiel mir die Lasagne vom Vortag ins Auge. Sofort schossen erneut Bilder von Angelas Besuch in meinen Kopf. Ich schrieb eine Entschuldigungs-SMS und dass ich mit ihr reden musste.

Kurz bevor ich ins Bett ging klingelte mein Handy. In der Hoffnung, dass es Angela sein könnte, sprang ich auf und schnappte es mir. Überrascht sah ich auf dem Display Jazz Namen blinken.

"Hey!", antworte ich kleinlaut.

"Ich wollte dich schon den ganzen Tag anrufen. Gestern ist ziemlich lange geworden."

Lange? Wie lang war Angela bei Jazz gewesen? Bei mir war sie ziemlich schnell wütend abgerauscht.

"Es tut mir echt Leid. Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen."

"Bella, ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, dass die Katze aus dem Sack ist. Dass Angela so reagiert, war vorauszusehen?"

Ähm, echt? Irgendwie tat es weh, dass er gewusst hatte, wie sie reagieren würde.

"Hm, was hat sie gesagt?"

"Sie ist wütend auf mich, dass ich sie angelogen hatte. Aber sie wird sich wieder einkriegen. Ich mache mir eher Gedanken, wie es um euch beide steht. Ich kann ehrlich gesagt nicht sagen, welche langfristigen Schlüsse sie daraus zieht. Sie war gestern noch ziemlich durch den Wind. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass sie das nicht so leicht verkraften wird. Und ich denke, dass das nicht allein, naja du weißt schon, wegen uns, ist. Es tut mir echt Leid, Bella. Ich habe gestern schon versucht mit ihr über dich zu reden, aber sie hat total abgeblockt. Aber ich rede nochmal mit ihr, wenn sie sich etwas beruhigt hat."

"Ich denke, dass sollte ich selber machen. Sie wird mich doch hoffentlich irgendwann anhören. Ich hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschrieben, allerdings hat sie noch nicht darauf geantwortet."

"Ja, sie ist ziemlich gekränkt. Gib ihr erst mal etwas Zeit, sich zu beruhigen. Ich habe sie erst einmal so erlebt, zwar nicht gegen mich gerichtet, aber da hatte sie auch eine Zeitlang gebraucht. Wie geht's dir?"

"Naja, den Umständen entsprechend. Mike darf sich mir nicht mehr nähern..."

Ich erzählte ihm von Mike. Wir unterhielten uns danach noch einmal über Angela, weil mich das Thema zu sehr beschäftigte. Doch ich trat auf der Stelle. Jazz hatte angedeutet, wie auch Jake, dass es wohl eine tiefgehendere Sache sein musste. Außerdem meinte er wäre Angela auf ihn hauptsächlich wegen des Verschweigens und Anlügens sauer, nicht aber wegen der Sache an sich. Wenn ich das jetzt so hörte, warum hatte ich es ihr nicht einfach schon viel früher gesagt? Warum bin ich damals nur nicht zu ihr, anstatt nach Forks zu rennen?

"Bella, die Sache wird schon wieder. Angela wird dich deswegen jetzt nicht verstoßen. Gib ihr Zeit und versuche dich in sie hineinzuversetzen."

Seine Worte waren so tröstlich. Am liebsten hätte ich meine Tasche gepackt und wäre zu ihm. Weg von dem ganzen Chaos. Doch das ging nicht. Es kam mir nicht richtig vor. Erst musste ich mich mit Angela versöhnen. Es wäre nur wieder wie eine weitere Flucht in die Einfachheit.

Das Gespräch endete kurze Zeit später. Es wurde immer deutlicher, dass mit Angela noch viel Arbeit vor mir lag. Aber Jazz Worte gaben mir Zuversicht. Ich würde sie etwas in Ruhe lassen, bevor ich sie anrufen würde. Ich versuchte Jake daraufhin erneut zu erreichen und er ging endlich ran.

"Na Bumbel, hast du dich wieder beruhigt?", kam es prompt aus dem Telefon.

"Ja, und es tut mir Leid. Ich beginne langsam einzusehen, dass ihr alle Recht habt. Auch Jazz hat sowas angedeutet. Doch Angela will nicht mit mir reden!"

"Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht. Du musst ihr klarmachen, wie viel du ihr bedeutest. Du solltest trotzdem weiter versuchen, sie zu erreichen. So sieht sie wenigstens, dass es dir wichtig ist. Bumbel, ich war nicht böse auf dich. Aber natürlich, ich spiele eben meine Gefühle von damals herunter. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns wieder verstehen, aber manchmal kommt es eben wieder hoch."

"Ja, danke, dass du mir den Kopf zurechtgerückt hast. Ich glaube, das habe ich wirklich gebraucht. Du kommst doch noch in zwei Wochen? Ich kann dich hier wirklich gebrauchen." Es hörte sich so an, als ob ich flehen würde.

"Ja, ich komme. Ich werde mir das nur wegen einer kleinen Diskussion mit dir nicht entgehen lassen!"

Wenigstens etwas, dass einfach war. Dass Jake mir das Alles so mir nichts dir nichts verziehen hatte war eigentlich unglaublich. Wie konnte ich das nur als selbstverständlich annehmen. Er war wie mein Bruder im Geiste. Und ihm hatte ich auch nichts verheimlicht, jedenfalls nicht mehr, nachdem wir wieder zueinander gefunden hatten.

Morgen würde ich Bridget anrufen. Ich brauchte dringend etwas mütterlichen Rat. Später legte ich mich ins Bett, doch der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Ich wälzte mich hin und her. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden döste ich weg.

Am nächsten Tag stand mir um zehn Uhr bei Bridget vor der Tür, in der Hand eine Tüte mit lauter Leckereien von ihrem Lieblingsbäcker. Wir unterhielten uns sehr lange über die Ereignisse, die mich in den letzten Tagen heimgesucht hatten. Auch von ihr erhielt ich den Rat einfach abzuwarten. Sie meinte, dass man mir und Angela ansehen konnte, dass wir uns liebten. Als ich wieder aufbrach, da ich dringend noch an meiner Kolumne arbeiten musste, sagte sie noch zu mir:

"Bella, wahrscheinlich haben die Anderen Recht. Ich kenne dich ja noch nicht so lange und du erzählst mir mehr, als deiner eigenen Schwester. Ich kann sie schon verstehen. Mach das einfach nicht kaputt, denn dann würdet ihr beide nur darunter leiden. Noch mehr, als ihr es sowieso schon tut. Sie ist alles, was du von deiner leiblichen Familie noch hast. Wenn sie nach dir greift, dann stoße sie einfach nicht zurück. Zurückstoßen kann man durch Worte, aber auch eben durch Schweigen. Nicht immer passt das Sprichwort: _Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold!_"

* * *

Die nächsten zwei Wochen stützte ich mich in meine Arbeit. Daneben schrieb ich an meinem Buch weiter.

Immer wieder versuchte ich Angela zu erreichen, doch sie blockte weiterhin ab. Auch Jazz konnte nichts sagen, da sie sich immer noch weigerte, über mich zu reden. _Als ob das nicht schon Antwort genug war_.

Meine Abende waren einsam. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht dazu aufraffen, etwas zu unternehmen. Alice steckte in den letzten Zügen ihrer neuen Kollektion und wohnte regelrecht in ihrem Studio. Trotzdem fragte ich mich, ob das nicht eine Art Flucht war. Ich hatte zwar versucht mit ihr über Edward zu reden, doch sie hatte nichts zu sagen gehabt. Das machte mir Sorgen. Doch ein bisschen konnte ich Angela dadurch besser verstehen. Man wollte einfach wissen, was in den Personen, die einem am Herzen lagen, vor sich ging. Wie sie sich fühlten.

Im Krankenhaus ging es laut Jazz turbulent zu. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er wusste, warum ich mich nicht mit ihm traf. Aber wahrscheinlich täuschte ich mich auch. So sehr ich auch diese Gefühle für ihn erforschen wollte, wusste ich doch trotzdem, dass ich erst mit Angela ins Reine kommen musste. Daher telefonierten wir zwar einige Male, doch die Themen blieben oberflächlich.

Jeder Tag, der verging, ohne dass Angela mit mir sprach, war schwer. Schwerer als ich es gedacht hatte. Das zeigte mir, wie wichtig mir Angela in der kurzen Zeit geworden war. Wir hatten sieben Jahre kaum Kontakt gehabt und in nur wenigen Monaten in denen ich in New York war, war sie mir doch wieder so wichtig geworden. Es musste einfach einen Weg geben für uns. Mittlerweile war ich bereit, alles dafür zu tun. Ich würde ihr sogar Dinge erzählen, die sie nicht wissen wollte. Wann ich meine Periode bekommen würde, was ich gegessen hatte. Ich wollte sie einfach nur zurück. Und trotzdem stand dieses Schweigen wie eine Mauer zwischen uns und sie kam mir unbezwingbar vor.

Montagnachmittag stand ich am Flughafen und wartete auf die Maschine aus Seattle. Unendlich Erleichterung durchfuhr mich, als er in der Ankunftshalle erschien. Sein verschmitztes Lächeln aufs Gesicht gepflastert strahlte er mich an.

"Na Bumbel, bereit New York mit mir unsicher zu machen?"

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm in die Arme zu fallen.

Mit Jake an meiner Seite fühlte sich alles gleich leichter an. Auch wenn die Probleme weiterhin zum Schneiden dick in der Luft zu spüren waren.

"Du siehst verdammt scheiße aus, Bumbel. Hast du dir die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen?", fragte mich Jake, nachdem wir uns wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

"Naja, der ganze Mist, mit dem ich gerade zu kämpfen habe, raubt mir den Schlaf. Zwischen Ang und mir herrscht immer noch Funkstille, wie du weißt. Es belastet mich eben ziemlich. Dann ist da diese unausgesprochene Antwort, die ich Jazz zu geben habe. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht. Ja, versuch es erst gar nicht. Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass ich selber daran schuld bin. Ich möchte mich einfach mit Ang aussprechen, damit ich auch den Rest regeln kann."

"Liebst du ihn?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war noch nie wirklich verliebt. Aber es sind sicher Gefühle im Spiel. Doch bis jetzt hatte ich noch gar nicht versucht, das näher zu analysieren. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass das jemals zur Debatte stehen würde", gestand ich kleinlaut.

"Bumbel, Gefühle muss man nicht analysieren. Sie sind entweder da oder nicht."

"Ich will einfach nicht noch mehr Fehler machen."

"Denkst du nicht, dass du das bereits tust? Ich weiß, dass du das Problem mit Ang vorschiebst, doch was wird danach sein? Was wird sein, wenn du dich wieder mit Ang vertragen hast? Wirst du dich dann deinen Gefühlen stellen oder einen neuen Grund vorschieben?"

Jakes Worte machten mich nachdenklich. Ja was würde ich tun? Ich hasste es. Diese ganzen verflixten Umstände waren einfach zu kompliziert. Sie nahmen mir die Luft zum atmen. Doch ich versuchte, mich zusammen zu reißen, um die Worte auszusprechen, die ich Jake schuldete.

"Ich werde nicht mehr den einfachsten Weg nehmen, Jake."

Ein wissendes Lächeln bahnte sich einen Weg in das Gesicht meines besten Freundes. Er musste nichts darauf erwidern, denn ich sah ihm an, was er sich jetzt dachte. Die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen hatte sich diese Erkenntnis in mir festgesetzt. Auch wenn ich bis jetzt nur kleine Schritte gemacht hatte, würde ich trotzdem ans Ziel kommen und wenn ich den Weg im Gänsemarsch zurücklegen musste.

Schweigend bewegten wir uns Richtung Ausgang und riefen uns von dort aus ein Taxi. Jake machte dann flapsige Bemerkungen, dass wir sicher im Stau stecken bleiben würden. Hollywood bewies doch, dass Taxis tagsüber in New York vollkommener Blödsinn waren. Und natürlich steckten wir prompt auf Höhe der Fifth in einer Autotraube fest.

"Sag nichts!", zischte ich und funkelte ihn dabei an. "Oder willst du lieber die U-Bahn nehmen?" Ich dachte an den großen Wanderrucksack, der im Kofferraum des Taxis ruhte. Jake grinste nur herausfordernd. Seufzend bezahlte ich den Fahrer und wir stiegen aus.

Als wir endlich meine Wohnung erreichten, wahrscheinlich eine halbe Stunde früher, als wenn wir im Taxi sitzengeblieben wären, ließ Jake sich erst einmal auf mein Sofa fallen.

"Schicke Wohnung, Bumbel! Und was steht für heute noch auf deinem Programm?"

"Auf was hast du Lust? Ich habe noch nichts geplant. Wollte auf dich warten."

"Dann machen wir einen drauf! Du siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du in letzter Zeit viel Spaß gehabt. Aber dafür bin ich ja jetzt da, Süße!"

"Dabei etwas Sightseeing machen? Erst einmal auf den Time Square und dann in eine Bar? Du Hinterwäldler warst noch nie mit mir in einer schicken Bar. Ich hoffe du hast nicht nur deine Trekkingsachen dabei."

"Wo denkst du hin. Ich bin ein Mann von Welt, der sich zu kleiden weiß!"

Ich starrte etwas irritiert auf sein kariertes Holzfällerhemd und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Jakes Blick glitt an ihm herunter und er grinste.

"Das ist nur die Reisekleidung. Hast du vergessen, dass ich verlobt bin? Da findet sich dann doch das ein oder andere nette Kleidungsstück in meinen Kleiderschrank", konterte er mit nicht zu überhörendem Stolz im Ton. Jake griff zu seinem Rucksack und packte ein paar Sachen aus. Er brachte ein paar zerknitterte, aber doch ganz passable, Hemden heraus. Als New Yorker würde er aber bestimmt doch noch nicht durchgehen. Ich seufzte kurz und lief zum Schrank, um das Bügeleisen zu holen.

Eine Stunde später fanden wir uns beide gestriegelt und herausgeputzt am Time Square wieder. Beim Anblick von Jake, meinem großen Holzfäller Naturburschen Jake am New Yorker Time Square konnte ich mir das Kichern nicht verkneifen. Natur und Kraft traf auf Menschenmassen und Neonreklame. Er legte den Arm um mich und wir schlenderten durch die Menge. Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy. Es war Alice. Ich blickte entschuldigend zu Jakob, als ich das Gespräch annahm.

"Alice?"

"Bella, ich muss einen draufmachen. Können wir uns treffen? Ich hab mit Edward Schluss gemacht. Ich brauch was zu trinken."

"Schluss gemacht? Wie geht's dir? Oh Mist, Jake ist hier. Warte mal!"

Ich erklärte Jake die Lage und er nickte nur.

"Bella, mir geht's gut damit. Es war meine Entscheidung. Ich möchte nur einen drauf machen", erklärte Alice dann.

"OK, wir sind am Time Square. Komm einfach vorbei. Wir schlendern hier gerade über den aktuellen Essensmarkt und holen uns was zum Essen. Meld dich, wenn du hier bist."

"Gut, ich brauch etwa eine halbe Stunde. Sag Jake danke, ich brauch wirklich jemanden lustiges heute."

"Na da bist du bei uns richtig!", lachte ich ins Telefon. Auch wenn ich nicht damit gerechnet hätte. Ich war das erste Mal seit dem Streit mit Angela gut drauf und zum Glück hatte sich Alice nicht ganz so geknickt angehört. Und wenn schon, mit Jake zusammen würden wir sie schon aufbauen können.

Eine Stunde später betraten wir mit Alice im Schlepptau eine angesagte Bar. Trotz der offensichtlichen Gegensätze verstanden sich Jake und Alice auf Anhieb. Und dabei sprach ich nicht von ihrem Größenunterschied. Der hielt mich und Jake auch nicht auf. Jake nannte uns sogar die zwei Gnome mit Schönheits-OPs. Wie selbstverständlich hatte er uns je rechts und links einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und gemeint, "Heute bin ich der am meisten beneidete Mann in New York!" Alice hatte nur gekichert.

Kurz darauf hatten wir einen Sitzplatz und die erste Runde Getränke bestellt. Margeritas für Alice und mich, Bier für Jake. Und dazu erst mal für jeden einen Tequila. Das konnte ja heiter werden und schrie geradezu nach Absturz. Derweil erzählte Alice von Edward. Anhand ihres Tonfalls konnte ich erkennen, dass sie eher erleichtert war, dass die Beziehung beendet war. Sie beendete ihre Ausführung mit einem Toast à la "auf die Singles!".

"Naja, Bumbel ist ja hoffentlich nicht mehr lange Single. Ihr könnt euch ja die Klinke mit diesen Cullens in die Hand geben. Obwohl es sich so anhört, als ob Bumbel den Interessanteren abbekommt!"

Ich riss gleichzeitig mit Alice die Augen auf. Während ich ziemlich fest Jakes Oberarm malträtierte, konnte ich regelrecht Alice bohrenden Blick auf mir spüren.

"Fuck was?", entfuhr es Alice. "Nicht mehr Single? Mit Jazz? Hä? Wie das?"

"Naja Alice, weißt du, wenn ein Mann einer Frau seine Liebe gesteht und sich für sie prügelt, dann weiß man, spätestens nachdem man von den Eltern aufgeklärt wurde, dass dieser Mann wohl eine Beziehung will!" führte Jake in gespielt förmlichem Ton aus.

Alice starrte nur verständnislos zu mir, dann zu Jake, dann wieder zu mir. Ihre Augenbrauen waren mittlerweile unter ihrem Haaransatz verschwunden und die Augen schienen kurz davor wie kleine Murmeln aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen. Das große Fragezeichen konnte man in ihrem Gesicht von Weitem blinken sehen, wie eins der Neonschilder auf dem Time Square.

"Ach weißt du nicht, Alice. Erstens hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, dass Gesichtszüge so entgleist sind. Solltet ihr New Yorker nicht etepetete sein? Und nein das war kein Scherz. Bumbel hier hat den großen Frauenheld gezähmt. Er rennt ihr schon seit dem sie sich kennen hinterher. Aber der Mann ist nach meinem Geschmack. Man muss für seine Frauen eben auch manchmal die Fäuste sprechen lassen, wenn stalkerische Exfreunde versuchen Hand anzulegen."

Ich konnte jetzt regelrecht spüren, wie mir selber die Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Mir hinterhergerannt, seitdem ich in New York war? Jake übertrieb maßlos.

"Das mit dem Prügeln hab ich mitbekommen. Von der Liebe gestehen und dem Hinterherrennen weiß ich allerdings nichts. Bella?"

"Ähm ...", war alles was ich zustande brachte.

"Bella ist manchmal etwas redefaul und lässt gern Sachen unter den Tisch fallen!" gluckste Jake amüsiert. Und wie er sich in meinem Dilemma badete! Es war unglaublich.

"Ja, ich hab auch schon gemerkt, dass man ihr alles aus der Nase ziehen muss!", bestätigte sie Jakes Aussage und nickte dabei wild mit den Kopf.

"Ja und ihr etwas aus der Nase zu ziehen, das ist schon eine Kunst für sich. Am liebsten verschweigt sie alles. Ist ja auch viel einfacher, als wenn man sich noch gegenüber anderen rechtfertigen muss, nicht wahr Bumbel? Willst du es Alice nicht erzählen? Immerhin warst DU für Alice die Erste an die sie sich gewendet hat als sie Schluss gemacht hat. Oder soll ich das lieber für dich übernehmen?" Er klang ziemlich non-chalant, aber seine Worte besaßen ein Tiefe und einen Kinnhaken, der mich sprachlos machten.

"Mach du!", krächzte ich nur.

"Aber die Schlussforderungen übernimmst du dann. Gut Alice, hier die Kurzfassung der Bella-Jazz Love Story à la Hollywood. Nach der noch allseits bekannten Stadtführung kam es ziemlich schnell danach zu einem heimlich gestohlenen Kuss in der Küche von Angela, vor allen verschwiegen, während besagter mittlerweile Ex-Verlobter nebenan am Tisch saß und sich mit dem Cullen-Clan bekriegte. Danach folgten weitere heimliche Treffen, mit reinen Teenagerknutschereien, beispielsweise nach dem Rausch eines Bungeejumps, unschuldige Liebkosungen, man glaubt es kaum, wenn man den Erzählungen von Bumbel über den eigentlichen Frauenheld Jasper Cullen lauscht. Doch dann kam die böse Hexe, die die unschuldige Maid vor dem bösen dunklen Prinz warnte." Jake starrte Alice in die Augen, nachdem er den Spruch mit der bösen Hexe losgelassen hatte.

"Daraufhin versuchte sie wieder mit den Ex-Verlobten anzubandeln, doch eine liebliche Szene im Park wurde je von der Eifersucht des Frauenhelds zerstört, der dann just zwei Tage später die Maid zurückeroberte. Mit Hilfe seiner Finger. Allerdings war die Forschheit seiner Tat der Maid nicht ganz erwünscht und sie drängte sie in die Flucht, ans andere Ende des Kontinents wo die tröstenden Arme ihres treuen Gefährten aus Kindertagen auf sie warteten."

Ich musste unwillkürlich kichern, während Jake strahlend mit beiden Fingern auf sich deutete. Auch Alice konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl ich nicht sicher war, ob sie irgendwas verstand, was Jake ihr da auftischte.

"Jedenfalls kam sie nach einiger Zeit der Erholung im Exil zurück, dann vereinten sie sich, doch der Prinz wurde in seinem Schlafgemach einsam zurückgelassen. Während der Prinz nach der gemeinsamen Liebesnacht allein in seinem Bett aufwachte und von seinem Post-Coitalen-Bliss wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt wurde, trieb die Maid den Ex-Verlobten in die Flucht. Dieser konnte aber nicht von ihr ablassen. Eines Nachts lauerte er ihr auf, während der Prinz mit den bloßen Fäusten bewaffnet in einem," hier schaute Jake grübelnd an die Decke, "sagen wir einfach weißen Taxi - gelb hört sich blöd an und ist unpassend in den Kontext - herannahte und mithilfe einer alternden Magd den Ex-Verlobten überwältigte. Daraufhin gestand der Prinz seine Liebe, da er im Eifer des Gefechts nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Doch der nächste Schatten taucht am Horizont auf. Die Schwester der Maid, unwissend in allem was vor sich gegangen war, erfährt das Ganze und sagt der Maid den Krieg an. So steht die Liebe zwischen Prinz und Maid in der Schwebe, abhängig vom Wohlwollen der Schwester! Und wenn sie noch nicht gestorben sind, dann kriegen sie sich hoffentlich noch heute! Und da sag einer nochmal, ich könnte keine Geschichten erzählen!"

Mittlerweile kugelten wir uns vor Lachen. Selbst Alice kicherte vor sich hin.

"Ich brauch noch nen Tequila!", rief Alice aus, bevor sie nahezu prustend auf ihrem Stuhl zusammenbrach. "Also wenn ich das richtig verstehe", gluckste sie, "hat dich Jazz also ähm welches Wort passt da, ... hofiert?"

"Wenn man es aus Jakes Blickwinkel betrachtet, ja?"

"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll? Jazz hat gesagt er liebt dich? Ich kann's nicht fassen. Mein ganzes Weltbild bricht zusammen. Was soll ich darauf sagen? Aber was ist mit dieser Maria? Er hatte doch noch andere Frauen neben dir."

"Anscheinend hatte er nichts mit ihr. So genau weiß ich das auch nicht", erwiderte ich seufzend.

"Und du glaubst ihm?" Alice klang mehr als skeptisch.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich will ihm glauben!" Wollte ich das? Wollte ich daran glauben, dass wir eine Zukunft hatten?

"Was soll ich dazu sagen? Jedenfalls wäre es bestimmt eine aufregendere Verbindung als Edward und ich Oder du und Mike." Sie zwinkerte mir zu, als der Ober zwei weitere Runden Tequila anschleppte.

"Hä? Hab ich etwa deinen Segen?", fragte ich sie ungläubig.

"Denkst du ich will verpassen, wie jemand den großen schwarzen Prinzen zähmt? Aber wie ist das jetzt mit Angela? Was sagt sie dazu?"

Ich schüttete erst einmal den Tequila herunter. Das konnte noch ein heikles Gespräch werden.

"Es ist wirklich blöd, dass du und Edward nicht auf einen Nenner gekommen seid, Alice. Aber wie kommt er auf die Idee, dass du jetzt schon Kinder willst. Gerade jetzt, wo du mit deinen Designs richtig was reißen kannst", nuschelte ich einige Zeit später.

"Hm, kann man nichts machen. Außerdem werde ich wohl bald wieder reisen müssen. Ich vermiss das einfach total. Ich bin wohl einfach noch nicht bereit, sesshaft zu werden." Sie prostete uns mit ihrem Cocktail zu.

"So Jazz und du! Das ist jetzt viel interessanter. Du bist also wirklich morgens getürmt. Das ist einfach genial. Weißt du, dass er eigentlich nie Frauen mit zu sich nimmt?" fragte sie nebenbei, doch ich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sie auf meine Reaktion wartete. Moment, was hatte sie gesagt?

"Wie, er nimmt nie Frauen mit zu sich? Im Ernst?"

"Die Einen sagen, das macht er normalerweise, damit er nachts dann abhauen kann. Andere sagen, sein Bett ist sein Heiligtum, oder so. Wahrscheinlich stimmt von beiden ein bisschen. Trotzdem da nimmt er wirklich einmal eine Frau mit zu sich und die dreht den Spieß um. Irgendwie ist es zum Brüllen. Sorry!"

Wow. Ich wusste nicht was ich mit dieser neugewonnenen Info anfangen sollte. Jazz nahm nie Frauen mit zu sich und doch hatte er nicht einmal gezögert, als er mich zu sich das erste Mal einlud. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Mir kamen die Gespräche in den Sinn, die bei meinem Einzug geführt wurden. Jazz hatte sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei gefühlt, als die anderen ihn auf seine Frauen und sein Verhalten angesprochen hatten. Und sein spitzer Kommentar, dass es auch manche Frauen so machten... der galt mir! Oh shit. Es hat ihn wohl tatsächlich gestört, dass ich damals abgehaut bin. Und dabei dachte ich, es wäre in seinem Sinn. Ich wollte ihm doch nur die Peinlichkeit nach dem One-Night-Stand ersparen. Uns beiden. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er es für ihn was anderes war.

"Irgendwie ist er schon ein komischer Typ, Bumbel. Aber alle Anzeichen deuten doch langsam wirklich dafür." Jake war schon wieder dabei die nächste Runde zu bestellen. Wir würden heute hier versumpfen, es führte gar kein Weg daran vorbei.

"Find ich auch. Auch wenn ich es kaum fassen kann!", kicherte Alice. "Man, wenn ich mir vorstelle, was meine Freundinnen sagen. Vor allem wie gut er im Bett sein soll!"

Und schon nahm das Gespräch peinliche Ebenen an. Hoffentlich wollte Alice jetzt keine Details.

"Hey, zu viel Information hier, Kurze!"

_Ja, danke Jake. Verdammt ich brauchte einen neuen Drink!_

"Hey wen nennst du hier Kurze? Ich tret dir gleich mit meinen Beinverlängerungen in den Hinterwäldlerhintern!" In gespielter Empörung hielt sich Jake die Hand vor den Mund, während Alice ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in die Seite piekste. Gott, das konnte ja noch heiter werden mit den Zwein.

"So genug gelabert. Ich will tanzen!", quietschte Alice und Jake hielt sich erschrocken die Ohren zu.

"Denkst du mein Hinterwäldlerhintern bewegt sich, wie es deine Beinverlängerungen gewohnt sind, Kurze!"

"Lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen! Los Bella! Zeigen wir es ihm!" Sie packte mich und Jake an der Hand und zog uns Richtung Tanzfläche.

* * *

**Am nächsten Morgen:**

"Oh mein Gott!"

Hä? Wer war das? Und warum tat mein Arm so weh? Und mein Kopf? Und warum war mir so warm?

Stöhnend schlug ich die Augen auf. So hell! Viel zu hell! Aua!

Mühsam versuchte ich mich zu bewegen doch mein Arm war gefangen. Doch wo? Ich blinzelte zur Seite und mein Blick blieb an Jake hängen. Wie war ich hierhergekommen? Und wo verdammt war mein Arm?

"Jake!", knurrte ich ihn an und stemmte meine freie Hand gegen ihn. Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen außer ein Zurückknurren kam nicht von ihm, doch wenigstens drehte er sich zur Seite, so dass ich mich befreien konnte.

"Hey du Hinterwäldler! Brauch gefälligst nicht so viel Platz!"

Hö? Moment, war das Alice? Ich schoss im Bett hoch, erkannte dass wir wohl in meinen Schlafzimmer waren und starrte irritiert zu ihr rüber. Sie kicherte mich nur an und meinte:

"Na zum Glück sind wir angezogen! Du schaust jetzt schon so blöd aus der Wäsche, da will ich gar nicht wissen, wie es in diesem Fall gewesen wäre!"

"Ih Alice, sag sowas nicht. Das wäre ja, als ob ich mit meinem Bruder schlafen würde!"

" Was würden wohl die Ameisen sagen?", brummte Jake jetzt. "Wenn ihr weiter so laut quatschen müsst, dann verschwindet hier."

"Das ist immer noch mein Bett!", empörte ich mich, doch ließ mich wieder zurückfallen. Wo hatte ich das verdammte Aspirin noch mal? "Man wie viel haben wir gestern bitte gesoffen?"

"Weiß nicht. Viel? Jedenfalls hatte ich lange nicht mehr so einen Spaß!", quietschte Alice vergnügt. Gott, war Alice immer so, wenn sie aufwachte?

"Wenn du schon so fit bist, Kurze, dann mach Kaffee!" Und ein Kissen wurde Jake um die Ohren geschlagen.

"Wir sind hier nicht in der Provinz. Hier werden Frauen nicht als Bedienstete angesehen!" Trotzdem stand Alice auf und ging in die Küche, doch rief noch einmal: "Aber nur, weil ich auch einen will! Nicht, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird."

Nachdem uns Alice auch nicht mit Kaffee aus dem Bett zerren konnte, ging sie zwanzig Minuten später. Der Mann, der irgendwann mal mit ihr zusammen sein würde, müsste wohl ziemlich viel Elan haben, um mit ihr umgehen zu können. Edward war dazu wohl nicht fähig gewesen.

Wir erwachten erst wieder gegen Nachmittag. Die Sightseeing-Tour fiel flach, aber wir hatten ja noch ein paar Wochen Zeit. Nach Kaffee, einigen Aspirin und einer Dusche gingen wir ins Diner um die Ecke. Die Wartezeit betrachtete Jake wohl als den ultimativen Zeitpunkt, um das verdrängte Thema "Angela" anzuschneiden.

"So, da ich nun hier bin Bumbel, wäre es nicht der perfekte Anlass Angela zu besuchen?"

"Ich will das ganze wirklich aus der Welt schaffen, Jake, aber ich hab Angst, dass sie mich nicht sehen will."

Was, wenn sie nicht mal mit mir rede wollen würde? Ich vermisste meine Schwester.

"Irgendwann muss man mal einen Anfang machen. Und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden." Manchmal wollte ich mir eine Scheibe von Jakes Optimismus abschneiden. "Lass uns sie nachher gleich besuchen. Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass sie heute da ist."

"Du hast sie angerufen?"

"Bingo!", sagte er mit einem triumphierenden Unterton.

"Und sie will mich sehen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß sie nicht, dass du mitkommst!", gab er jetzt scheinheilig zu.

"Oh Mann, Jake. Ich kann da doch nicht einfach mit dir aufkreuzen!"

"Doch das kannst du. Wo steckt die Bella von früher? Da bist du doch auch keiner Konfrontation aus dem Weg gegangen!"

"Da hab ich auch nicht so viel Scheiße gebaut!", konterte ich.

"Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Versöhnung!" Jake lachte nur unbekümmert. "Was soll sie schon tun? Dich herauswerfen? Dir die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen, ist das Schlimmste was passieren kann. Aber dann weißt du wenigstens, dass sie noch etwas Zeit braucht. Was weißt du im Moment? Nichts." Das war Jakes Shotgun. Was konnte ich darauf schon erwidern? Genau, nichts. Wir aßen schweigend vor uns hin und mir gingen alle möglichen Szenarien des kommenden Aufeinandertreffens durch den Kopf. Jake musste wohl irgendwo zwischen seinem Rührei und dem Berg Pfannkuchen gemerkt haben wie panisch ich wurde, denn plötzlich traf mich ein Muffin an der Schläfe und löschte die Gedanken erfolgreich aus.

"Jetzt mach dir mal nicht in die Hose. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was du früher alles angestellt hast. Weißt du noch, wie du den Toilettensitz von Dr. Tanner mit Kontaktkleber besprüht hast und der arme Lehrer stundenlang festgessen hatte? War das nicht, weil er mir eine Fünf gegeben hatte? Da hattest du auch net so einen Schiss. Man das ist echt langsam nervig! Nervst du dich nicht selber manchmal?"

"Halt die Klappe, Depp!" Ich blickte ihn böse an.

"Da ist er ja, der Mörderblick." Jake rollte mit den Augen.

"OK, ich lass es jetzt auf mich zukommen. Du hast gewonnen! Lass uns gehen!"

Jake grinste nur sichtlich zufrieden mit sich vor sich hin. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten.

Eine halbe Stunde später klingelten wir an Angelas Tür. Ben öffnete die Tür und starrte uns dann nur verdutzt an. Ich riss mich zusammen und sagte etwas:

"Hey Ben, das ist Jake. Jake, das ist Angelas Freund Ben." Nach kurzem Zögern räusperte sich Ben und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Hey ihr zwei. Bella wir haben nicht mit dir gerechnet."

"Ich weiß, aber jetzt bin ich schon mal hier. Oder willst du mich vor der Tür stehen lassen?"

"Ne, um Gottes Willen! Kommt rein. Angela wird sicher überrascht sein. Ich hoffe echt, ihr bekommt das jetzt hin." Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus. Ja, vielleicht würden wir es hinbekommen.

"Jammert dir Angela auch ständig was vor? Bella ist unerträglich im Moment." Jake zwinkerte Ben zu und der nickte nur schwach.

"Du ahnst es nicht!"

"So wie ich Ang kenn, habe ich eine gewisse Vorstellung.", lachte Jake.

In diesem Moment tauchte Angela im Flur auf. "Hey Jake ... Bella?" Das Lächeln, das sie vorher noch im Gesicht hatte, verschwand augenblicklich. Ich schluckte nur schwer und versuchte es mit Offensive.

"Ang, bitte sag, dass du mir zumindest zuhören wirst. Ich vermiss dich wirklich!" Das Flehen in meiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und ich hielt die Luft an, gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

"Komm schon Angie-Bee. Ich hab echt keine Lust mir jetzt noch zwei Wochen das Gejammer anzuhören. Und Ben bestimmt auch nicht."

Sie schaute kurz zu Jake und ihr Blick wurde sofort weich. Ich musste gar nicht hinschauen, um zu wissen, dass er wohl gerade seinen Welpenblick aufsetzte. Ein Blick, der ihn wohlgemerkt schon früher aus einigen Misslagen befreit hatte. Jedenfalls wenn der Empfänger weiblich war, auch wenn er zu seinem Leidwesen nie bei mir funktioniert hatte.

"Kommt rein", sagte Angela jetzt, drehte sich um und lief in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Komm, wir spielen Schiedsrichter." Jake klopfte Ben auf die Schulter, der sichtlich nicht verstand, was hier gerade geschah.

Jake zwinkerte ihm nur zu, "Wenn die Zwei das argumentieren anfangen, willst du das nicht verpassen, glaub mir."

Ich rollte nur mit den Augen und folgte Angela, nahm dann gegenüber von ihr auf einem Sessel Platz. Angela hatte den Kiefer nahezu trotzig vorgeschoben und das machte deutlich, dass dies nicht so einfach werden würde. Wenn sie wollte, dass ich betteln würde, dann konnte sie das haben.

"Gut, ich fange einfach an. Ang, mir tut das Alles wirklich Leid. Mir tut selber weh, wie weh ich dir getan habe. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, doch als es begonnen hat, da hatte ich noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich war noch mit Mike zusammen und wirklich verwirrt. Ich wusste selber nicht, was da eigentlich passierte. Es war dann wie eine Kettenreaktion und ehe ich mich versah, steckte ich schon bis über beide Ohren drin."

Ich holte tief Luft und wartete einen Moment, doch Angela sagte nichts darauf, also fuhr ich fort.

"Ich kann verstehen, wie wütend du bist und das du denkst du kannst mir nicht mehr vertrauen, doch das stimmt nicht. Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich alles versuchen werde, um dein Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen. Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen wirst. Aber zuerst musst du mir eine Chance geben, es wieder gut zu machen."

Nachdem ich alles losgeworden war, was ich sagen wollte atmete ich schwer. Ich blickte wieder zu Angela, gerade als sie anfing Luft zu holen.

"Bella, ich weiß nicht, ob du die Ausmaße von dem Ganzen hier begreifst. ich dachte wirklich, dass wir uns alles sagen könnten. Vor Allem nach dem wir das mit der Drogensache geklärt hatten. Du sagtest, keine Geheimnisse mehr" erwiderte sie, doch ihr Ton war nicht mehr ganz so kühl wie zuvor.

"Ich dachte es wäre eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Ich weiß, dass hört sich jetzt bescheuert an, aber ich dachte es wäre wirklich besser so. Ich wollte nicht, dass du Partei ergreifen musst. Ich kann es auch nicht erklären."

"Und das muss ich jetzt nicht? " Sie sah mich jetzt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Musste sie Partei ergreifen? Es war ja nicht so, dass Jazz und ich zerstritten waren.

"Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Es gibt keinen Grund, dass du Partei ergreifen müsstest. Und wenn würde ich nicht wollen, dass du es tust." Ich wusste nicht, ob diese Erklärung besser klang, aber ich konnte es gerade nicht besser erklären.

"Liebst du ihn?"

"Ja!"

Es fühlte sich ungewohnt natürlich an. Mit diesen zwei Buchstaben hatte ich gerade das akzeptiert, was ich mir so lange nicht eingestehen konnte. Ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte Jazz.

Wow.

Angela huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über das Gesicht, dass sie sofort wieder zu kaschieren versuchte.

"Es kommt mir so vor, als ob du es gerade erst erkannt hast", entfuhr es ihr.

"Sie ist einfach etwas langsam, Angie-Bee. Sie braucht noch etwas, bis sie wieder die alte Bella ist", kam der sarkastische Kommentar von der Seite. Ich hatte total vergessen, dass wir Mithörer hatten.

"Kommt mir irgendwie so vor, wie das achte Weltwunder. Ich mein, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Jazz ne Beziehung haben wird." Ben grinste nur höhnisch vor sich hin. "Na er wird schon sehen, wie das ist, wenn er sich dann auch mit diesem Beziehungsstress, wie er es immer nennt, rumschlagen muss."

"Sagt nichts, ich werde mittendrin sein", murrte Angela jetzt. "Hey, das heißt nicht, dass ich dir verziehen habe. Ich werde euch nur sicher nicht im Weg stehen." Fügte sie energisch hinzu. Aber das war mir egal. Für mich bedeutete es in diesem Moment die Welt.

"Ang, du weißt gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet." Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustrahlen. Mir fielen tausend Steine vom Herzen.

"Wie gesagt, ich werde trotzdem noch etwas Zeit brauchen. Aber ich hoffe du siehst ein, dass du viele Fehler gemacht hast."

"Ja, ich habe es verstanden."

"Gut, dann ist da noch etwas, was du wissen solltest. Diese Sache mit Maria ist anscheinend eine Lüge gewesen. Jedenfalls sagt sie das. Irgendwas, dass sie dachte Jazz wäre wie ihr Ex-Freund. Frag lieber nicht. Sie haben sich, wie es aussieht wirklich nur kurz geküsst, bevor Jazz sie stehen gelassen hat. Ich glaube wirklich, er meint es ernst. Ich konnte es am Anfang auch kaum glauben, aber es gab und gibt wirklich keine Andere. Und er jammert mir auch schon seit zwei Wochen die Ohren voll. Es wäre echt gut, wenn du mich davon erlöst."

Angela zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich war ein paar Minuten sprachlos. Konnte nicht begreifen, welche Wendung der Abend genommen hatte. Hätte mir das jemand noch heute Morgen erzählt, hätte ich ihn für verrückt gehalten. Und mal wieder hatte Jake Recht.

Konfrontation war besser als Flucht. In so vielen Dingen.

Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen ging es mir wieder gut. Jetzt gab es nur noch eines zu tun. Ich musste zu Jazz.

"Ich muss es ihm sagen", brachte ich hervor. "Jetzt!"

"Erst ewig gewartet und jetzt kann es ihr nicht schnell genug gehen!", lachte Jake nur. "Wohl Notstand, was? Egal, das ist wenigstens die Bella die ich kenne."

"Klappe, Hinterwäldler!"

"Hinterwäldler, hab ich was verpasst?", fragte Angela irritiert.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte, dafür hab ich jetzt wirklich keine Zeit!", meckerte ich jetzt.

"Doch, wir sollten was trinken gehen. Jazz arbeitet eh gerade. Und am ehesten kommt er ins Joe's danach. Vielleicht kommen ja noch Emmett und Rose, wenn ich sie anrufe. Edward wohl eher nicht. Alice hat Schluss gemacht. Das war wirklich überraschend."

Überraschend? Für mich nicht unbedingt.

"Ich weiß. Alice war gestern mit uns aus. Sie hat Jake Hinterwäldler genannt. Gut, lass uns ins Joe's gehen. Wenn ich nichts zu tun habe, gehe ich die Wände hoch."

"Gut lass mich schnell Rose anrufen. Falls Jazz kommt, wollen die das bestimmt nicht verpassen."

"Ich denke mal, die wollen mich nicht verpassen." Jake fasste sich stolz an den Kragen seines Hemdes und grinste verschwörerisch. Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. Wenn ich mir Angela so anhörte, kam ich mir mittlerweile wie eine Zirkusattraktion vor. Ich freute mich auf Jazz, aber ich könnte mir wirklich schönere Umstände vorstellen. Mir war flau im Magen.

Eine Stunde später betraten wir das Joe's und mir sank das Herz bis in die Hose. Würde er da sein? Würde er kommen, wenn nicht? Oder würde ich den ganzen Abend bangend zur Tür blicken? Und wenn er dann käme, was würde ich zu ihm sagen? Oder sollte ich ihn einfach küssen? Oh Gott ich würde noch wahnsinnig werden.

Als wir uns in Richtung Bar begaben erkannte ich, dass Jazz nicht da war. Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Aber dafür erblickte ich Rose und Emmett, die sich mit Joe unterhielten. Als wir uns näherten, trafen sich mein und Rose' Blick und sie umarmte mich stürmisch.

"Bella! Ich hab schon gedacht wir sehen dich gar nicht mehr! Wie geht's dir, Süße?"

Bevor ich auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte ertönte Jakes laute Stimme hinter mir.

"Sie wartet hier auf ihren Lover! Hi, ich bin Jake." Dabei streckte er Rose seine Hand hin, die mich zuerst total verwirrt ansah, bevor sie immer noch irritiert seine Hand schüttelte.

"Was denn für ein Lover? Sag bloß, Bella findet endlich zurück ins Leben nach Mikey?", grölte Emmett.

Oh ja, die beiden waren wie für einander geschaffen. Ich sah sie schon vor mir, die zwei Riesen-Teddy-Bären, sich gegenseitig für ihre unglaublich genialen Sprüche auf die Schultern klopfen.

"Och, das hat sie schon während Mikey geschafft!", erwiderte Jake. "Ich brauch mal ein Bier!" Dass ich Jake, wie wild in den Arm boxte, störte ihn gar nicht. Verflixter, muskelbepackter Bastard. Ich wollte hier weg!

Rose's irritierte Miene hingegen verschwand und ein wissendes Lächeln bahnte sich seinen Weg. In diesem Moment erkannte ich, dass sie es wusste, ganz im Gegensatz zu Emmett.

"Soso, dein Lover. Weiß dieser Lover von seinem Glück?" Das Lächeln verbreiterte sich. Mittlerweile nahm es sogar freakige Züge an. Warum musste ich jetzt an den Joker in Batman denken? Vor allem bei Rose, mit ihrem engelsgleichen Gesicht.

"Wer ist es denn, Bella? Kennen wir ihn?", fragte Emmett, der immer noch im Dunklen tappte.

Rose lachte los, doch ließ kein Wort der Klärung verlauten. Oh sie war fies. Sie liebte es, wenn ihr Verlobter die Welt nicht verstand.

Mein Blick huschte zur Tür, die eben aufging. Doch es kam nur eine Gruppe Frauen herein. Ich wand mich wieder den anderen zu.

"Das wirst du sicher früh genug erfahren", grummelte Angela.

"Och, sag bloß er hat die Schwesternprüfung nicht bestanden? Wieder so jemand wie Mikey? Mit Stock im Arsch! Bella, ich dachte du hast was gelernt", tadelte mich Emmett verspielt. Oh, wenn er wüsste.

"Naja ich denke, Angie versteht sich zu gut mit ihm", meinte nun Rose kryptisch. Die Fragezeichen in Emmetts Gesicht wurden immer größer. Oh ja, sie trieb es auf die Spitze.

"Wie Rose, du kennst ihn? Sag schon, wer ist es?", quengelte Emmett jetzt. Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. "Bella, komm erzähl schon. Kenn ich ihn auch?"

Im Hintergrund hörte ich wieder das Quietschen der Eingangstür und mein Kopf fuhr herum. Mein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich augenblicklich, als ich sah, wie ein blonder Kopf die Bar betrat. Ich beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Wie er sich elegant einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Es schien, als käme er trotzdem viel zu langsam voran. Ich konnte nicht mehr still sitzen.

Ehe ich überhaupt den Entschluss gefasst hatte, war ich schon vom Barhocker gesprungen und meine Beine bahnten sich wie von selbst einen Weg durch die Gäste. Als würden sie auch ohne mein Hinzutun wissen, wohin sie mich bringen sollten. Wie wenn ich von einem unsichtbaren Magneten angezogen werden würde. Dieser Magnet war Jazz.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten uns voneinander, als er endlich seinen Kopf in meine Richtung hob. Und unsere Blicke trafen sich. In seinem Gesicht stand zunächst die Verwirrung, bis er zu begreifen schien, dass ich zu IHM lief. Sogleich erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das Strahlen fand bis zu seinen Augen. Dies war die Sicherheit, die ich brauchte. Die Bestätigung, dass es richtig war.

_Es! Wir!_

Als ich die letzten Zentimeter, die uns voneinander trennten überbrückte, konnte ich nicht anders als meine Arme hochzureißen. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals. Endlich.

Ich merkte, wie Jazz einen Moment unter mir erstarrte - als hätte er noch nicht ganz kapiert, was vor sich ging - bevor seine kräftigen Arme sich um mich schlangen und er mich schier unmöglich enger an sich drückte. Ich löste mich leicht von ihm, doch nur um ihn kurz anzusehen, bevor ich meine Lippen auf seine legte. Die Wärme seines Mundes überwältigte mich nahezu, der Geschmack. Endlich blieb die Zeit stehen, jedenfalls für mich, für uns. Reflexartig öffneten sich meine Lippen, ließen ihm Zugang zu mehr, zu mir, zu meiner Seele.

Doch es fehlte etwas. Es war nicht genug. Es war nicht richtig.

Widerwillig löste ich mich von ihm, doch im selben Augenblick wanderten meine Hände an seine Wange, mein Blick verschlang sich mit seinem und ich sah nur noch ihn.

"Ich weiß es jetzt. Ich ... Ich liebe dich! Ich wollte dir das sagen, weil ... "

Weiter kam ich nicht, weil mir die Worte im Hals steckenblieben, als sich erneut seine Lippen hart auf meine legten. Und jetzt, jetzt war es richtig. Jetzt konnte ich es fühlen. Jegliches Risiko, dass ich hier eingehen würde, würde es wert sein. Allein wenn ich so geküsst werden würde. Ich verstand es jetzt endlich. Ein wirkliches Risiko würde es sein, dies nicht zu versuchen.

Uns nicht zu versuchen.

Ein rauschendes Gefühl in meinem Magen ließ mich bis in die Zehen erschauern, als ich erkannte, was wirklich zählte. Was ich wirklich verpasst hatte. Wie hatte ich das, was mich mit Mike verbunden hatte, je mit Liebe verwechseln können. Je mit diesem Gefühl verwechseln können. Mit dieser Leidenschaft, die in mir loderte und endlich in die Freiheit entlassen wurde.

Ich liebte und jede Nanosekunde, die dieser Kuss dauerte, spürte ich seine Liebe für mich.

In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, dass sich die Nanosekunden in Jahre verwandeln würden, doch dieser Wunsch wurde jäh von einem lauten Grölen unterbrochen. Nur widerwillig löste ich mich von Jazz, kam zurück in die Wirklichkeit, hörte schwer atmend die Stimmen um mich, die ich vollkommen ausgeblendet hatte. Ich schaute noch einmal tief in seine Augen.

Er beugte sich noch einmal kurz herunter zu mir. Seine Lippen streiften mein Ohr, als er mir leise "Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr hauchte und mich eine Wärme erfasste, die meinen kompletten Körper einhüllte.

"Hey Bumbel, willst du mich deinem Lover vorstellen, und wehe du verschwindest, ohne mir den Schlüssel dazulassen!"


	21. Epilog

_Zwei Jahre später_

Heißer Atem kitzelte mich im Nacken und jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken. Mein Atem beschleunigte sich automatisch.

"Nicht hier. Nicht hier!", zischte ich über meine Schulter. "Am Altar wartet mein Verlobter auf mich!" Doch ich konnte nur schwer die Wärme ignorieren, die sich in meinem Inneren breit machte.

Wieder der heiße Atem auf meiner Haut. "Lass ihn warten." Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und strich zart meinen Träger zur Seite, gefolgt von einem gehauchten "Komm mit".

"Aber mein Verlobter, ..." Mein Kopf wurde gedreht und warme Lippen ließen mich augenblicklich verstummen. Muskulöse Arme packten mich und zogen mich vom Flur weg. Ich hörte irgendwo eine Tür schließen und ein Schloss drehte sich. Ich löste mich kurz von seinen Lippen und öffnete die Augen. Ich befand mich in der Garderobe. Mein Gegenüber grinste mich verschmitzt an "Denk nicht so viel nach.", bevor er seine Hände an meinen Nacken legte und mich wieder zu sich zog. Eine Hand wanderte meinen Rücken hinab und, während die andere in mein Haar wanderte und sich darin vergrub. Zum Glück hatte ich beschlossen meine Haare offen zu tragen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Leidenschaftlich bewegten sich unsere Lippen im Einklang.

"So stürmisch.." murmelte er heißer während seine Lippen meinen Mund verließen und an sich ihren Weg hinab bahnten. Über meine Wangen in Richtung Ohr, wo sie kurz verweilten. Die Lippen öffneten sich und die Zungenspitze tanzte über mein Ohrläppchen. Befeuchtete es, bevor ein Hauch meine Haut in Gänsehaut verwandelte und mich erschauern ließ.

"Und so empfindlich." Seine Lippen spielten jetzt mit der zarten Haut hinter meinem Ohr "Dein Verlobter lässt dich verhungern, scheint mir. Dafür hast du ja jetzt mich."

Meine Knie wurden weich, schienen bald unter mir nachzugeben unter dem leidenschaftlichen Ansturm, der über ihnen seine Bahnen zog. Ich schlang meine Hände um seinen Nacken, ließ eine in sein Haar wandern. Suchte Halt in den seidenen Strähnen und zog ihn weiter zu mir herunter. Dort wanderten die Lippen weiter. Geschmeidig glitten sie über meinen Hals hinab zu meinem Schlüsselbein, wo sie luftig zarte Küsse hinterließen. Meine Umgebung verschwand mit jeder Liebkosung, in der sich mein Körper badete. Der zweite Träger wurde von meinen Schultern gelöst und in einer fließenden Bewegung landete mein Kleid um mich herum auf dem Boden.

Mir entrang sich ein Wimmern, wo rauf hin sich die Lippen von meinem Hals lösten und ein verwuschelter Kopf in meinem Blickfeld erschien. "Komm", und er griff nach meiner Hand und führte mich in die Mitte des kleinen Raumes, wo ein großer Standspiegel aufgebaut war. Er stellte sich hinter mich und blickte mich durch den Spiegel an.

"Weiß dein Verlobter überhaupt zu schätzen, was er besitzt?" Seine Hände griffen von hinten um mich und umschlossen zart meine Brüste. Wie eine Feder ließ er seine Finger über sie kreisen, während er leicht die Körbchen nach unten schob. Meine Brüste befreit, richteten sie sich ihm gleich entgegen und er ließ seine Daumen darüberstreichen.

"Seh doch, wie du auf mich reagierst. Ich wette das tust du bei ihm nicht, hab ich Recht?"

Ich konnte nicht anders, als stumm nicken. Jegliche Worte waren mir entfallen. Mein Gehirn hatte aufgehört zu arbeiten. Ich empfand nur noch. Gab mich seien Berührungen hin. Vergaß alles, wo wir waren, weshalb ich hier war. Alles ausgelöscht für den Moment.

Meine Arme umschlossen seinen Nacken und ich konnte nur zusehen und ihn gewähren lassen, wie er mir meinen BH öffnete und meinen Slip langsam über meine Hüften streifte und auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Ich senkte meine Arme für einen kurzen Moment und mein BH folgte.

Ich wurde umgedreht, sodass ich ihm nun wieder zugewandt war und unsere Lippen trafen stürmisch aufeinander. Ich fühlte eine Leidenschaft, wie noch nie zuvor. Das Begehren, das ich empfand antwortete mir in gleichem Maße. Ich spürte wie ich hochgehoben wurde und schlang meine Beine um ihn, seine Erektion presste sich in meine Mitte. Ich wollte ihn. Jetzt, sofort.

Ich fand mich an eine Kleiderwand gepresst wieder. Lehnte meinen Rücken an der Wand an, während seine Hände meinen Po packten und stützten. Meine Hände kämpften mit dem Gürtel, doch ich war ihm nicht schnell genug und er half mir. Ich legte meine Hände an seine starken, muskulösen Schultern, als er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in mich eindrang.

Gleichzeitig stöhnten wir auf.

"Gott, du fühlst dich so gut an." Seine Stimme hatte einen hungrigen Ton angenommen. Er beugte sich zu mir hinab und nahm meine Lippen in Besitz, während er sich in mir zu bewegen begann.

Die Leidenschaft übermannte mich und ich merkte schnell wie sich die Hitze in meinem Magen ausbreitete. Keuchend tauchte ich aus seinem Kuss auf und legte mein Gesicht an seine Schulter. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, trieben mich immer näher dem Gipfel entgegen. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, was meine Erregung ins Unermessliche steigerte. Mein Körper rieb sich an seinen und ich explodierte mit einem leisen Aufschrei, bevor er meine Laute mit seinen Lippen einfing und dämpfte. Meine Erschütterungen brachten auch ihn zur Erlösung und er küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

Seine Stirn lehnte sich an meine und er flüsterte mir zu.

"Wirst du an mich denken, wenn du das nächste Mal mit ihm zusammen bist?"

"Ich werde immer an dich denken!"

Langsam glitt er aus mir heraus und er setzte mich wieder sicher auf meine Füße. Etwas taumelnd sammelte ich meine Klamotten an und betrachtete mich stöhnend im Spiegel, als ich mich ankleidete. Wie konnte ich mich immer wieder in solche Nesseln setzten? Das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben. Ich seufzte nur, als ich es nicht schaffte, dass das Kleid richtig saß. Alice mit ihren Designs.

Noch immer zitternd traten wir wieder auf den Gang, als ich notdürftig mein Kleid wieder richtete. Seitdem ich wieder lange Locken hatte, sahen sie eh immer wild aus. Das kam mir bei solchen Aktionen immer wieder zu Gute. Sie häuften sich einfach.

"Man, da seid ihr Zwei ja. Angela dreht schon durch. Sie wartet hinter der Tür auf dich. Dass ihr aber auch nicht die Finger von einander lassen könnt. Und Jazz, du musst zum Altar. In der Garderobe? Wirklich. Ihr beide seit euch wirklich für nichts zu schade?", polterte Jake von der Seite los, während ich kurz etwas Lippenstift aus dem Gesicht meines Verlobten wischte. Ich grinste ihn an. Quickies in der Öffentlichkeit waren schon seit Langem ein kleines Spiel zwischen uns. Es war, als ob wir dann immer wieder in andere Rollen schlüpfen würden. Nicht, dass es unserem Sexleben an irgendetwas mangelte, doch diese verspielten Quickies waren immer wieder ein besonderes Vergnügen. Auch, wenn gerade der Zeitpunkt nicht gerade passend war an der Hochzeit meiner Schwester. Und so wie es aussah warteten bereits die ganzen Gäste auf uns Beide. Peinlich!

"Man nimmt was man kriegt, Jake. Vielleicht solltest du Nessie hierher später auch hin entführen. Die Garderobe hat schon ihren Reiz, nicht wahr, Baby?"

"Vor Allem der Spiegel!", lachte ich.

"Ihr zwei. Wenn ich bedenke, was das am Anfang für ein Krampf gewesen ist, den ihr verzapft habt. Und jetzt wie zwei Frischverliebte. Egal Bumbel, los zu Angela und den Mädels."

Jake zog grinsend ab. Es war nicht die erste Situation, wo er uns erwischt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er einen Riecher dafür. Manchmal kam mir der Gedanke, ob er vielleicht selber Plätze für etwaige romantische Abenteuer mit Nessie suchte. Allerdings bevorzugte er weiterhin Outdoor. Nicht daran denken! Sehnsüchtig schaute ich zu Jazz, der mal wieder sein etwas selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit mehr, aber vielleicht konnten wir uns später ja mal nach draußen stehlen.

Nein! Angela würde uns umbringen. Mit einem flüchtigen Kuss verschwand ich in das Hinterzimmer, wo Angela bereits auf mich wartete.

"Verdammt, wo warst du so lange? Du wolltest doch nur zum Klo! Und hättest du nicht deinen Lippenstift nachziehen können, wenn du dort schon einmal gewesen bist?"

Bridezilla, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Nicht einmal Rose war vor einem halben Jahr, als sie ihre Hochzeit in den Bergen feierte so bossig gewesen. Ich ließ ihre Schimpftirade über mich ergehen. Alice kam aufgeregt auf mich zugeschossen.

"Verdammt dein Kleid sitzt schief. was hast du nur schon wieder angestellt?" Alice war mittlerweile eine angesagte Jungdesignerin mit eigenem Label. Und immer noch Single und glücklich. Sie reiste wieder viel und war das halbe Jahr in der Weltgeschichte unterwegs. Jetzt hatte sie die Braut und ihre drei Brautjungfern ausstaffiert. Eine davon schwanger. Rose war im letzten Trimester und trug ihre Kugel stolz durch die Gegend. Allerdings war ich mir sicher, dass sie sofort nach dem Mutterschutz wieder ins Krankenhaus zurückkehren würde. Und wenn sie das Baby mitnehmen müsste. Diese Cullens und ihre Ärztekittel. Sie konnten einfach nicht anders.

"Ich weiß nicht, das Kleid muss verrutscht sein. Keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte." Ich versuchte unschuldig auszusehen, doch Rose warf mir nur einen wissenden Blick zu. Ich grinste sie an.

"Egal, ich mach das schon!", als Alice mich Richtung Spiegel zerrte und mir den Lippenstift in die Hand drückte, bevor sie an meinen Kleid herum zupfte.

Zwei Minuten später war es auch schon an der Zeit, als Carlisle auftauchte, der Angela zum Altar führen würde. Wer sollte mich eigentlich zum Altar führen? Nicht, dass ich in absehbarer Zeit heiraten würde. Wir hatten es nicht so eilig. Jake vielleicht. Würde mir irgendwie gefallen. Billy? George? Oder Bridget. Wäre doch einmal etwas anderes, wenn ich von einer Frau zum Altar geführt werden würde. Immerhin war sie mir wirklich eine Stütze gewesen und auch heute noch eine Mutterfigur für mich.

"Bella, wir müssen los!", zischte Bridezilla in mein Ohr und ich verwarf die Gedanken schnell wieder.

Wir stellten uns auf und die ersten sanften Töne von Pachelbel's Canon in D Major erklangen.

.com/watch?v=6wpPk8qk3uQ

Bridezilla und mein zukünftiger Schwiegervater setzten sich in Bewegung. Man, ich würde irgendwo am Strand heiraten! In weißem kurzen Kleidchen und barfuß.

Alice stupste mich an und ich fing an zu laufen, oder eher zu schreiten. Extra einstudiert. Vorbei an den ganzen Gästen, an George und Bridget, die Angela mittlerweile auch sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatten. In der ersten Reihe saßen Esme, neben Edward mit seiner Frau Maria, die im achten Monat schwanger war. Ich lächelte ihnen zu. Wahrscheinlich hofften sie auf eine baldige Hochzeit, weil sie vielleicht immer noch Angst hatten, dass Jazz sich umentschieden würde. Ja, ich weiß, ein dummer Gedanke.

Carlisle gab Angela einen Kuss auf die Wange, legte dann ihre Hand in die von Ben, bevor er sich neben Esme niederließ.

Jazz, als Trauzeuge, er sah wie immer unglaublich aus. Ich konnte mich nie an ihm sattsehen. Konnte bestimmt nicht schaden, wenn man in einer Beziehung war.

Es ging mir gut. Besser als gut.

Die Zeremonie war wunderschön, aber trotzdem nicht meines. Wieder kamen mir Bilder von einem weißen Strand und eine Hochzeit unter Palmen in den Sinn. Vielleicht sollte ich diese Phantasie erst einmal in einem Buch unterbringen. Jetzt, wo die Kolumne eingestellt war und ich mich als Schriftstellerin versuchte.

Nach der Trauung beim Sektempfang fühlte ich starke Arme um mich.

"Na, auf den Geschmack gekommen?"

"Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher wo und wann. Gerade habe ich irgendwelche Bilder von einer Hochzeit unter Palmen im Kopf. Aber das ändert sich von Tag zu Tag."

"Ich hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du eine traditionelle Hochzeit gewollt hättest. Vor Allem nicht, als ich die Hochzeit von Jake miterlebt habe auf der Klippe von Forks, wo das werte Brautpaar, danach gemeinsam von der Klippe gesprungen ist!"

"Das war symbolisch. Das war Nessies erstes Mal und sollte zeigen, dass sie ihm überall hin folgt. Aber ja, das war schön. Wir werden schon das Richtige finden. Ist ja nicht so, dass wir es so eilig haben wie Edward und Maria. He, ist das Alice da hinten mit Paul?"

Jazz und ich schauten in die Richtung, in der Alice mit Paul stand. Und verdammt, hielten sie sich beide an den Händen.

Alice und Paul?

"Hm, wären die beiden nicht vielleicht ein süßes Paar? So wie ich Paul erlebt hatte, könnte er bestimmt besser mit Alice Temperament klar kommen, als mein Bruder." Jazz gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, während ich gebannt meine beste Freundin anstarrte, die ihre Lippen gerade auf die von Paul presste.

Lächelnd wand ich mich zu Jazz um. "Ja vielleicht. Bei Alice kann man nie wissen. So Verlobter, hast du die Gartenhütte draußen gesehen? Vielleicht könnten wir die später einmal inspizieren. Für den Fall, dass Jake und Nessie sie nicht vor uns finden!"

"Ich hol dir mal einen Sekt, damit du dir Mut antrinken kannst", witzelte er. Ich küsste ihn kurz und nickte.

Gedankenverloren fasste ich an meine linke Hand und spürte das kühle Metall unter meinen Fingern. Ich bestaunte den schönen, eleganten Ring. In dem Moment, als er ihn an meinen Finger steckte fühlte es sich richtig an. Aber wie sagt man nicht so schön?

Alle guten Dinge sind Drei. Vielleicht galt das auch für Verlobungsringe.


End file.
